La Seconde Prophétie
by Circee
Summary: Cette fic est un tome 6 selon moi et aussi une suite de ma 1er fic, Il y a quelques années à Poudlard. On suit donc Harry lors de sa 6ème année à Poudlard. Je l'ai écrite, bien avant la sortie du tome 6 de JKR ce qui peut expliquer certains éléments diffé
1. Chapter 1

**LA SECONDE PROPHETIE**

Chapitre 1 : Un été chez les Dursley

Si l'an passé, l'été avait été caniculaire, cette année le soleil se faisait attendre : le mois de juillet était presque achevé et pas un seul jour ne s'était écoulé sans que les nuages noirs déversent leurs trombes d'eau. C'était un temps digne d'un mois de mars. Le ciel reflétait parfaitement l'atmosphère qui régnait en Angleterre : noir et orageux comme la tempête qui soufflait sur le monde des sorciers. Depuis que le Ministère avait enfin admis puis annoncé officiellement le retour de Voldemort, un vent de panique soufflait sur la communauté magique. Les sorciers croyaient être retournés dans le passé, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au faîte de sa puissance : chaque jour apportait son lot de détresse et de désolation.

Au quatre Privet Drive, Harry Potter se morfondait dans l'attente de nouvelles de ses amis et de ce qui se passait au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore l'avait de nouveau renvoyé chez son oncle et sa tante, des moldus. Mais chose extraordinaire et impensable, l'attitude de tante Pétunia avait changé. Depuis que son fils avait été attaqué par un Détraqueur l'an passé, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'elle en savait plus sur le monde de la magie qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Et lorsqu'il était revenu quelques semaines auparavant, Pétunia avait profité de l'absence de son mari et de son fils pour avoir une petite conversation avec son neveu.

Assieds-toi un instant, Harry, proposa la tante Pétunia d'une voix presque douce. Il faut que nous parlions tous les deux.

Harry s'exécuta en silence trop abasourdi par cette soudaine gentillesse.

Je … Je voulais savoir ce qui s'est passé cette année, Harry.

Si Harry ne s'était pas assis, il serait tombé par terre. Il regarda avec étonnement sa tante, croyant à une mauvaise plaisanterie. Aucune trace de mépris ne subsistait dans ses grands yeux pâles, juste une lueur inquiète.

Lord … Voldemort … a-t-il de nouveau fait parlé de lui, répéta tante Pétunia.

Harry tressaillit, non pas, comme tous les autres sorciers parce qu'il venait d'entendre le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais parce que tante Pétunia voulait aborder des sujets qui concernaient le monde de la magie, ce qu'elle avait toujours évité auparavant, niant l'existence d'un tel monde.

Harry regarda fixement sa tante et soupira tristement. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, les souvenirs étaient si nombreux et si douloureux à évoquer. Depuis l'incident au Ministère de la magie, mot qu'il utilisait désormais pour qualifier ce qui s'était déroulé là-bas, un mal sourd, pesant et empreint de culpabilité rongeait le jeune sorcier. Il soupira de nouveau avant de se lancer.

Ça recommence, tante Pétunia. Tous les sorciers sont au courant maintenant. Je crois qu'il va se passer des choses terribles …

Pétunia soupira à son tour.

Et depuis que tu es ici, as-tu eu des nouvelles ?

Non, les hiboux pourraient être interceptés.

De nouveau, Harry fixa sa tante, décidemment elle avait bien changé, elle, qui sursautait à chaque mention de hiboux, de baguettes magiques et s'énervait, n'avait même pas réagi à l'allusion au courrier sorcier.

Je … me souviens, ma sœur recevait un journal sorcier, quand elle rentrait à la maison pour les vacances. Tu ne pourrais pas …

La Gazette du Sorcier ?

Je ne me rappelle du nom, ça doit être ça.

Tu voudrais que je m'y abonne ?

Je … Oui, Harry.

Mais …

Ne pose pas de question !

Pétunia avait retrouvé le ton cassant qu'elle employait d'habitude pour s'adresser à son neveu.

Je voudrais juste que tu me fasses savoir, s'il … s'il se passe des choses.

Harry acquiesça en silence : il n'en revenait pas

Mais attention ! ajouta-t-elle. Si tu y fais allusion devant Vernon ou Dudley, si tu racontes la petite conversation que nous venons d'avoir, tu le regrettas et Dumbledore ou pas, je te jetterai dehors ! C'est compris.

Oui, tante Pétunia.

Bien et maintenant file. Je crois que le rangement du garage t'attend !

Le lendemain matin, de bonne heure, la Gazette du Sorcier fit pour la première fois son apparition chez les Dursley. La chouette effraie qui apportait le quotidien était trempée et Hedwige hulula de colère quand l'intruse secoua ses plumes près d'elle.

Fais taire cette maudite chouette, hurla soudain l'oncle Vernon.

Harry ne réussit à calmer Hedwige que lorsque l'effraie eut disparu sous la pluie. Il déplia le journal, et sa une n'avait rien de rassurant. La photo qui prenait la moitié de la page montrait un Lucius Malefoy qui affichait son petit air satisfait tout en serrant la main du Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge.

"_Le Ministère reconnaît son erreur" _titrait le journal. Le long article qui suivait relatait en long et en large l'effroyable méprise qui avait eu lieu. Harry lut l'article en diagonale avant de jeter rageusement le journal au sol.

Lucius Malefoy avait été pris sur le fait en compagnie d'autres Mangemorts lors de cette fameuse nuit au Ministère, il avait été envoyé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Mais apparemment, comme à son habitude il s'en était tiré. D'après ce que Harry avait pu lire dans l'article, Lucius avait expliqué qu'il s'était retrouvé par erreur au centre de la bataille. Comment Fudge avait-il pu gober un tel ramassis de mensonges et réhabiliter Malefoy ?

Quelques jours plus tard, un majestueux grand-duc se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'animal trempé jusqu'au bout des plumes tenait une grosse enveloppe : une lettre de Poudlard. Harry sursauta, il en avait presque oublié ses BUSES, enfermé dans sa détresse et son chagrin, il n'avait plus pensé à ses résultats. Une boule à l'estomac, il tendit la main vers l'enveloppe et prit sa lettre. Le hibou hulula puis reprit son envol. Harry le suivit des yeux, l'oiseau fut vite absorbé par un gros nuage noir qui grondait au loin.

Anxieux, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. L'enveloppe dans la main, il n'osait pas l'ouvrir, ce qu'il allait lire allait déterminer sa vie future, un nœud à l'estomac le faisait souffrir et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

Allez, il faut bien que je me décide !

Hedwige hulula doucement comme pour l'encourager, Harry la remercia d'un sourire.

Avec des gestes hésitants, il décacheta l'enveloppe. La lettre lui sauta des mains et se déplia toute seule. Un bruit assourdissant de trompettes se fit entendre, Hedwige effrayée se mit à battre violement des ailes et fit entendre son mécontentement par de grands cris indignés. Heureusement pour Harry, tous les Dursley étaient absents : la Tante Marge avait perdu Molaire, son chien bien-aimé et ils avaient été invité à l'enterrement de la bête… Harry s'était réjoui de la mine déconfite des Dursley à l'annonce de cette invitation un peu spéciale, mais ils s'étaient résignés à s'y rendre…

Les trompettes s'arrêtèrent aussi soudainement qu'elles s'étaient faites entendre.

Sur la lettre, un Gryffon, emblème de la maison d'Harry, les Gryffondor, toussota et commença un pompeux discours.

« Cher élève de Gryffondor, c'est avec une grande joie et un immense honneur que je t'annonce les résultats de tes BUSE. A partir de ce moment, les BUSE vont te guider dans ta nouvelle vie. Elle t'ouvre un chemin vers, je l'espère, un radieux avenir.

Avant de découvrir tes notes, cher élève, laisse-moi te rappeler quelques détails importants … »

Le gryffon toussota de nouveau, les trompettes résonnèrent une nouvelle fois.

Harry était tiraillé entre le fou rire devant la pseudo solennité du gryffon et l'anxiété, l'envie de connaître les résultats.

« … Si le O t'est accordé, travail Optimal tu auras accompli, en cette matière tu excelleras …

… Si le E t'est accordé, Effort Exceptionnel tu auras fourni, en cette matière, d'excellentes connaissances tu as gardé…

… Si le A t'est accordé, travail Acceptable tu auras accompli, en cette matière, tu pourrais faire des efforts …

… Si le P t'est accordé, Piètre travail tu auras accompli, en cette matière, tu dois reprendre certaines bases non acquises …

… Si le D t'est accordé, travail Désolant tu auras accompli, en cette matière, tu dois TOUT reprendre …

… Si le T t'est accordé, digne d'un Troll ton travail est, en cette matière, tu n'as plus rien à faire, car rien ne pourra te faire progresser …autant être franc, en cette matière même un Troll pourrait te battre … retourne te coucher : » A ces derniers mots, le gryffon éclata de rire.

Harry opta finalement pour le rire, et un fou rire nerveux le secoua, ce qui sembla indigner la lettre, celle-ci se roula et vient frapper le sommet de la tête du jeune sorcier. Harry tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer. Quand il réussit à reprendre son souffle, la lettre se déroula de nouveau, les trompettes se firent une nouvelle fois entendre, suivies d'un roulement de tambour. Le Gryffon s'éclaircit la voix et il annonça (enfin) les résultats.

« Astronomie : A », la lettre se plia pour former un A

« Botanique : E », le A se transforma en un magnifique E

« DCFM : O », non seulement la lettre forma un O, mais une pluie de confettis jaillit de la lettre.

« Divination : A » de nouveau la lettre forma un A

« Enchantement : E », un E apparut

« Histoire de la Magie : E »

« Métamorphose : O », une nouvelle pluie de confetti tomba sur Harry

« Potion : E », Harry sembla surpris, mais un grand sourire illumina son visage.

« Soins aux créatures magiques : O », pour la dernière fois, Harry fut recouvert de confettis.

« Monsieur Harry Potter, le collège de Poudlard a été heureux de vous donner vos résultats, il espère vous revoir à la rentrée prochaine ».

Ainsi se termina l'étrange discours du Gryffon, la lettre redevient un simple morceau de parchemin. Harry se rendit alors seulement compte qu'il venait de réussir assez bien ses BUSE, un gros soupir de soulagement se fit entendre et aussitôt, il sauta sur une plume et un rouleau de parchemin et écrivit plusieurs lettres pour ses amis, afin de leur annoncer cette nouvelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II : Une réunion d'anciens Mangemort

L'orage grondait au loin et le vent violent poussait des nuées noires comme la nuit. Les cyprès et les sapins se balançaient furieusement sous les rafales glacées. De temps en temps, une bourrasque plus forte que les autres cassait une branche qui tombait au sol sans bruit, sa chute étant couverte par les roulements du tonnerre.

Pourtant le mauvais temps ne pouvait troubler le repos de ce lieu et de ses habitants. Le cimetière avait vu d'autres orages et il en verrait d'autres. Les pierres tombales se dressaient imperturbables tandis que le ciel était déchiré par les éclairs de plus en plus rapprochés. Personne ne se serait risqué dehors par un temps pareil, pourtant une silhouette se tenait debout devant une tombe, insensible aux bourrasques de vent qui faisaient voler ses cheveux et sa longue cape noire.

Un nouvel éclair illumina cette scène désolée et brusquement une deuxième silhouette apparut, comme sortie de nulle part.

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de trouver précisément ici en ce jour ?

Je pourrais te retourner ta question.

Le premier sorcier se retourna et dévisagea son interlocuteur. Le vent faisait voler leurs cheveux, le deuxième les avait aussi blonds que ceux du premier étaient noirs. Le sorcier blond réajusta sa cape et vint se placer à côté de son ami qui lui adressa un sourire triste.

Content de voir que tu as pu t'en sortir une nouvelle fois, Lucius.

Cela n'a pas été si facile que ça, maintenant que Dumbledore a retrouvé les bonnes grâces de Fudge ! Pendant un moment, j'ai bien cru que je devrai employer le sortilège d'Impérium …

Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment.

Seize ans, aujourd'hui, pourtant c'est comme si c'était hier, murmura Severus Rogue.

Je sais … Je sais.

Comme si le ciel voulait partager lui aussi toute cette tristesse, il se déchaîna soudain. Le vent souffla avec encore plus de violence, arrachant tout ce qu'il pouvait, les éclairs et le tonnerre se firent plus violents et de grosses gouttes d'eau s'abattirent avec force.

Lucius frissonna et s'enroula dans sa cape.

Ce sont les pleurs des âmes en peine.

Le vent ? interrogea Lucius

Oui, enfin c'est ce qu'elle disait souvent.

Oui, c'est vrai, je m'en souviens. Aujourd'hui, ça semble être vrai.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, le vent gémit en soufflant entre les arbres.

Viens au manoir, proposa Lucius.

Severus le dévisagea d'un regard triste.

Tu devrais pas rester tout seul, un jour comme aujourd'hui … continua Lucius.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée …

Lucius insista et Severus finit par se laisser convaincre.

Après avoir adressé un regard plein d'amertume à la tombe, les deux sorciers se transplanèrent au manoir des Malefoy.

Le manoir des Malefoy se dressait fièrement au milieu des éléments déchaînés : là aussi l'orage estival faisait rage. Lucius et Severus se dépêchèrent de gagner rapidement l'intérieur somptueux de la demeure familiale des Malefoy.

Le hall d'entrée semblait lumineux et accueillant par rapport à l'extérieur. A peine Lucius eut-il franchi le seuil qu'un elfe de maison s'empressa de venir prendre les capes trempées des deux sorciers. Sans un regard pour la créature, Lucius invita Severus à venir s'installer dans le grand salon d'apparat. La pièce immense reflétait bien les idées des Malefoy, tape à l'œil, le salon était un hymne à la fierté d'appartenir à une famille de sang pur, versée dans la magie noire. La tapisserie verte et argentée donnait un air froid à cette pièce, au-dessus de la cheminée dans laquelle flambait un bon feu, trônaient les armoiries des Malefoy : un blason noir avec un dragon d'argent entouré de deux serpents, en dessous la devise des Malefoy : _Semper nobilis, semper maleficus. _C'estdevant cette cheminée, dans de confortables fauteuils, que les deux sorciers prirent place pour se réchauffer un peu. Severus observa la pièce et esquissa un sourire empli de tristesse :

Cela n'a pas changé, murmura-t-il.

Lucius acquiesça en silence.

- Depuis quand n'étais-tu pas venu au manoir, Severus ? interrogea Lucius.

- Je crois que …

Severus s'interrompit, le regard posé sur les photos disposées sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Je crois que … la dernière fois où je suis venu ici a été le jour où cette photo a été prise…

Sa voix se brisa soudain, il indiquait une photo qui montrait trois couples le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants, levant leur coupe et trinquant à un avenir radieux que peu d'entre eux connaîtrait. Seuls Lucius et Narcissa avaient été relativement épargnés, Bellatrix et Rodolphus venaient seulement de recouvrir leur liberté après des années passées à Azkaban, quant à Severus et Anae … la mort avait réduit à néant leurs projets.

ah oui, le soir de mon mariage, compléta Lucius.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit et un autre elfe de maison fit son entrée, portant le lourd plateau d'argent pour le thé. Toujours en silence, l'elfe déposa son chargement sur une petite table, s'inclina avec déférence devant Lucius et tourna ensuite la tête vers Severus. L'elfe eut alors une réaction étrange, il se mit à montrer les dents comme un chien hargneux. Puis il s'en retourna en marmonnant d'étranges imprécations contre Severus.

Comment le maître peut-il laisser entrer chez lui ce traître ? Comment …

Le reste de ses paroles se perdit dans le lointain.

Severus interrogea Lucius du regard, étonné de retrouver au manoir Malefoy Kreattur, l'elfe des Black qui auparavant servait Sirius et l'Ordre. Lucius eut un rire amusé.

A la mort de Black, Kreattur est venu trouver une nouvelle fois Narcissa tout naturellement pour lui offrir ses services et il est resté ici depuis. Un serviteur bien utile !

Tu as réussi à apprendre de lui des informations intéressantes que je n'ai pas réussi à découvrir ?

Non.

Lucius eut l'air dépité.

Le sort de fidélité que ce vieil imbécile de Dumbledore a jeté sur cet elfe est très puissant, je n'ai pas réussi à le briser. Néanmoins, Kreattur nous a appris quelques détails sur certains membres de l'ordre que tu ne connais pas.

Lucius allait continuer, mais il s'interrompit soudain et quelques instants après, la porte du salon s'ouvrit brutalement. Une tornade blonde fit son apparition en criant :

Père ! Vous êtes enfin … de retour, ajouta plus doucement le jeune homme blond.

Drago Malefoy s'arrêta brusquement en voyant que son père n'était pas seul. Son visage déjà très pâle perdit quelques couleurs en voyant que le visiteur n'était autre que son professeur de Potions à Poudlard. Il le salua brièvement, encore étonné.

Professeur Rogue, murmura-t-il.

Severus lui répondit d'un petit signe de la tête, l'air amusé.

Mère se faisait du souci, expliqua Drago. Nous n'avions aucune nouvelle de vous, depuis que la Gazette a annoncé votre libération …

Lucius eut un petit rire et interrompit son fils :

Où est ta mère, Drago ?

Elle est partie à Londres avec sa sœur et ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer.

A ce moment des rires féminins s'élevèrent dans le couloir.

- Quel temps abominable, s'exclama une voix.

- Oui, je suis glacée, viens Bella, allons nous réchauffer au salon.

Les sorcières firent leur entrée dans le salon. Les yeux de Narcissa se mirent à pétiller lorsqu'elle vit son mari.

Lucius, dit-elle d'une voix calme et douce, je suis si heureuse de te retrouver. Dieu merci tu n'as rien, j'étais si inquiète !

Lucius la rassura d'un sourire discret. Puis Narcissa se tourna vers Severus, et s'avança pour le saluer à son tour.

Cela faisait si longtemps, Severus, je suis si contente de te revoir. Tu aurais dû venir au manoir bien plus tôt !

Drago observait toute cette scène avec étonnement. Il savait que ses parents connaissaient son professeur, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils fussent si proches, ce fut une révélation pour le jeune sorcier qui regardait tout cela en silence. Son regard se posa ensuite sur sa tante : Bellatrix dardait ses yeux noirs sur Severus, elle semblait sur le point d'exploser sous la colère. Severus n'eut même pas le temps de se tourner vers elle, Bella se fâcha.

Toi ici ? Tu as un sacré culot, Severus ! Comment oses-tu reparaître devant nous alors que tu as trahi tous tes amis, alors que tu as tourné le dos au Maître ?

Sa colère la faisait ressembler à une furie, sa bouche crachait des insultes, mais Severus restait impassible. Bella fit mine de sortir sa baguette, et sa sœur eut toutes les peines du monde à la retenir. Lucius s'avança vers sa belle-sœur :

Bella, calme-toi, je t'en prie. Ne juge pas Severus ainsi, tu n'as pas tous les éléments en tes mains.

Je n'en ai rien à faire, hurla-t-elle. Un traître reste un traître, peu importe les raisons qui l'ont poussé à trahir le Maître.

Bella, ne t'énerve pas !

Lucius avait sorti sa baguette et menaçait sa belle-sœur.

Drago s'était réfugié dans un coin du salon, regarda cet affrontement, un sourire aux lèvres. Il espérait seulement que sa présence avait été oubliée et qu'il pourrait connaître le fin mot de toute l'histoire.

Bella fixait Lucius avec étonnement.

Tu n'oserais quand même pas me jeter un sort ? Lucius ?

Je n'hésiterai pas, Bella. J'ai mes raisons pour avoir invité Severus ici aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas à toi à me dicter ma conduite. Est-ce clair ?

Bella ne répondit rien, elle fusillait toujours du regard Severus qui lui ne cillait pas.

Est-ce clair ? répéta Lucius en grondant.

Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Mais son regard démontrait le contraire. Puis elle allait s'asseoir, les yeux toujours fixés sur Severus. Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Bella dévisageait tour à tour Lucius et Severus. En passant de l'un à l'autre, son regard tomba sur les photos, un sourire cruel éclaira alors son visage.

Je comprends pourquoi Lucius t'a invité aujourd'hui, cracha-t-elle. Il a eu pitié de toi … J'avais oublié quel jour nous sommes …

Severus se leva alors, et se tourna vers Lucius, ignorant superbement Bellatrix.

Lucius, il est temps que je parte …

Lucius haussa les sourcils ; ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Bellatrix enchaîna dans un souffle.

Il aurait mieux fallu que ce soit toi qui meures cette nuit-là, Severus.

Le sorcier qui s'était déjà approché de la porte se retourna soudain, regarda Bella et lui répondit dans un murmure :

C'est ce que je me dis tous les jours, Bellatrix…

Puis il sortit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Une nuit à Poudlard.

Le collège de Poudlard était plongé dans le noir et dans le calme. La rentrée n'aurait lieu que dans une semaine, aucun élève ne se promenait dans les couloirs, seuls les fantômes y erraient pour cacher leur ennui. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, se désespérait : personne à embêter. Rusard n'était pas encore rentré, il n'y avait que quelques professeurs qui étaient déjà arrivés, mais à cette heure tardive de la nuit, ils étaient endormis. L'esprit frappeur frôlait les armures rouillées et s'amusait à les faire tomber, pour réveiller les personnages des tableaux, mais son jeu le lassa bien vite. Il arpentait d'une mine désolée les couloirs et les escaliers. Soudain il s'arrêta. Un bruit inhabituel se fit entendre, il ne put réprimer un petit sourire … Quelqu'un venait par ici, quelqu'un sur qui expérimenter une mauvaise blague. Il se colla derrière une armure, se préparant à la faire tomber sur le visiteur nocturne. Les pas s'arrêtèrent soudain et une voix, comme venue d'outre tombe s'éleva dans la nuit :

Peeves n'y songe même pas …

Trop surpris, Peeves sortit de sa cachette, perplexe, comment le visiteur avait-il pu savoir ce qu'il mijotait. L'esprit se figea : face à lui une silhouette encapuchonnée. Elle leva un bras et un rayon de lumière frappa l'esprit de plein fouet, pour la première fois de son existence Peeves ressentit la Douleur. Il laissa échapper un cri perçant et s'enfuit. La silhouette éclata de rire, puis continua son chemin. Arrivée devant une gargouille, elle stoppa, sembla hésiter un instant, puis disparut soudainement.

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore ne dormait pas, il consultait maints parchemins. Ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, il était absorbé par sa lecture. Il sursauta soudain ayant entendu un cri perçant. Il se redressa et sa longue barbe blanche balaya le bureau, faisant rouler à terre un parchemin. Il se leva lentement, son dos le faisait souffrir de plus en plus souvent en ce moment, puis le vieux sorcier se baissa pour le ramasser. Il suspendit tout à coup son geste. Courbé en deux, il venait de remarquer le bas d'une robe de sorcier juste devant lui. Un vent glacé s'engouffra dans la pièce et souffla le feu, pourtant vif qui brûlait dans la cheminée et toutes les bougies. Dumbledore se redressa aussi vite que ses vieux os le permettaient. Un frisson glacé le parcourut un seul instant, puis il se ressaisit et fixa son étrange visiteur nocturne. Un moment, il crut qu'il avait devant lui un Détraqueur, mais la silhouette encapuchonnée était bien trop petite, rapidement, il pensa à quelque chose de joyeux, une couverture chauffante pour ses rhumatismes, et il eut bien la confirmation que ce n'était pas un Détraqueur. La silhouette prit alors la parole.

Bonsoir, Professeur.

La voix semblait familière au vieux sorcier, mais pour le moment il était incapable de mettre un nom dessus.

La silhouette se tourna vers la cheminée et aussitôt le feu reprit.

Je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez froid, professeur, continua la voix.

Dumbledore fut surpris par cette attention et remercia l'étranger.

Puis-je savoir qui je dois remercier pour cette attention ?

Vous le saurez bien assez tôt …

J'aimerais comprendre également une autre chose …

Le vieux sorcier s'interrompit et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du feu.

En deux mois, Albus avait senti, avec un certain désespoir, s'abattre tout à coup sur lui le poids des années passées. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de ce changement rapide. Bien entendu, étant le plus grand sorcier du monde, ses pouvoirs étaient toujours aussi puissants, mais son corps ne suivait plus et sans vouloir se l'avouer, cela le terrifiait. Il sentait sur lui le souffle de la mort et craignait de partir sans avoir pu accomplir les choses qui lui restaient à faire. En ces temps troublés, il ne pouvait se permettre de disparaître, l'Ordre du Phénix avait besoin de lui, le Ministère avait besoin de lui, les moldus avaient besoin de lui. Il se devait de tenir encore quelques temps, le jeune Harry Potter avait encore besoin de lui …

… Il me semble que vous vous êtes transplaner ici, continua doucement Albus. J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous avez réussi ce prodige, aucun sorcier ne peut se transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard… Le champ de protection l'interdit.

La silhouette eut un petit rire.

La raison en est simple, Professeur, les lois des sorciers ne s'appliquent plus à moi …

Seriez-vous …

Il s'interrompit, ne voulant pas blesser son interlocuteur.

Un fantôme, un esprit, compléta la silhouette. Non ! Je n'appartiens ni au monde des vivants, ni au monde des morts, ni à celui des esprits ; aucune des lois qui régissent ce monde, pour le moment, ne peuvent s'appliquer à moi…

La silhouette encapuchonnée vient se placer devant Dumbledore, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Une flamme valsant éclaira alors le visage resté dans l'ombre de la capuche. Dumbledore sursauta.

Comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-il.

Cela, je ne peux vous le révéler.

Mais que voulez-vous ?

Vous ne devinez pas ?

Dumbledore soupira.

Est-ce Voldemort qui vous envoie ?

La silhouette s'amusa de cette question.

Pas vraiment, je suis ici de ma propre initiative, même si cela sert les desseins de Voldemort.

Je ne comprends plus vraiment, avoua Albus. Si ce n'est pas lui, comment est-ce possible …

La silhouette s'écarta de Dumbledore.

Ni lui ni vous n'avez eu toutes les cartes en mains … voilà ce que je peux vous révéler, Professeur. La prédiction de Sibylle a été suivie d'une autre prédiction. A la naissance de Potter, Sibylle sans s'en rendre compte a fait une Seconde Prophétie, le Ministère en a eu connaissance, nul ne sait comment, mais ils n'ont jamais su à qui elle était destinée… Cette seconde prophétie est sur le point de se réaliser, Professeur, et elle fera pencher la balance dans un camp ou dans l'autre et ce sera la victoire éclatante d'un des deux.

Une seconde Prophétie, murmura Albus. Comment est-ce possible ?

Personne ne le saura jamais, Professeur. Par contre, ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'indirectement, Professeur vous avez aidé sa réalisation, en révélant TOUTE la vérité à Potter, vous avez déclenché cette Seconde Prophétie.

La silhouette s'interrompit un instant, puis continua d'un ton mesquin et cruel.

Malheureusement, Professeur, vous ne pourrez jamais en voir l'aboutissement.

La silhouette, vive comme l'éclair, tendit un bras devant elle, la manche laissa apparaître une main décharnée, aux ongles noirs qui ressemblaient à des griffes.

Voyant que Dumbledore saisissait sa baguette, la silhouette laissa éclater un rire cruel.

Vous ne m'avez pas écouté, Professeur, les lois des sorciers ne s'appliquent plus à moi. Même si avec toute votre haine, vous me lanciez un avada kedavra, il n'aurait aucun effet sur moi … Je vous l'ai dit, je n'appartiens plus à aucun monde, du moins pour le moment … et c'est vous qui allez changer cela.

Un rayon noir s'échappa de la main desséchée et frappa le visage de Dumbledore qui soudain paru être aspiré par ce jet de lumière noire. Le corps du vieux sorcier se ratatina, se rabougrit pour soudain tomber en poussière … il ne resta plus qu'un crâne poussiéreux au milieu de la robe de sorcier de Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV : Des lendemains douloureux

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, une douleur terrible au front, sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir comme jamais, dans sa tête un rire à lui glacer le sang résonna. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait être très heureux pour que la douleur soit si intense et que le sentiment de Voldemort ait réussi à briser la barrière mentale d'Harry. Sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune sorcier se mit à trembler, des sueurs froides lui glaçaient le dos. Il ne pouvait contenir la panique qui le submergeait soudain. Il en était presque paralysé. Comme des vagues qui vont et viennent la souffrance envahissait le corps et l'esprit d'Harry. Il voulut se lever, mais ses jambes refusèrent de porter son poids, il s'effondra comme un arbre mort sur le plancher râpeux. Hedwige qui s'était réveillée le regarda étrangement. Elle hulula doucement pour soutenir Harry. Celui-ci releva la tête et lui sourit, il ne pouvait qu'apercevoir la forme fantomatique de sa chouette, dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Tant bien que mal, le jeune sorcier parvint à s'asseoir par terre, contre son lit. Il respirait bruyamment, une main sur sa cicatrice brûlante qui le torturait. La douleur mit plus d'une heure à passer, lorsque, enfin, Harry sentit ses forces revenir, les premières lueurs de l'aube tentaient de percer la masse noire des gros nuages. Encore une fois, le soleil ne brillerait pas aujourd'hui.

Harry aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né, s'assit à son bureau et commença à écrire une lettre, les paroles de Dumbledore lui revenant à l'esprit :

Harry, je sais que les cours d'Occlumency te protègeront, néanmoins, à la moindre douleur, à la moindre pensée suspecte, tu dois me prévenir …

Il se mit donc à écrire une longue lettre au professeur Dumbledore, lui racontant ce qui venait de lui arriver, en précisant bien que la douleur avait été forte, presque aussi forte que lorsqu'il s'était trouvé face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il suspendit sa plume un instant, se demandant s'il devait parler des ses notes au professeur ; il se ravisa, le professeur Dumbledore devait déjà être au courant. Il ferma donc son enveloppe et en titubant il s'approcha de la cage d'Hedwige, libéra sa chouette et lui confia la missive. Quand il regarda son amie disparaître dans le ciel, une angoisse sourde le saisit, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Une nuée de hiboux partaient et arrivaient à Poudlard … Un vent de panique soufflait sur le collège et au ministère, depuis deux jours. La nouvelle pour le moment avait été gardée secrète, mais tôt ou tard il faudrait l'annoncer à la communauté magique : la brutale et mystérieuse disparition du Professeur Dumbledore allait en secouer plus d'un …

La pauvre Minerva MacGonagall ne savait plus où donner de la tête, non seulement c'était elle qui avait découvert les restes poussiéreux d'Albus mais en tant que directrice adjointe, elle devait le remplacer au pied levé à une petite semaine de la rentrée des classes. Toutes les cinq minutes se posait dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore une chouette ou un hibou portant une missive, qui du Ministère, qui des quelques professeurs au courant de la mort de Dumbledore, qui des réclamations habituelles de parents d'élèves à l'approche de la rentrée, qui des membres de l'Ordre faisant leur rapport quotidien …

Minerva tentait de classer en vain les lettres : celles de Fudge totalement désemparé, les interrogations des rares sorciers au courant de la nouvelle, les lettres de moindre importance. La sorcière semblait elle aussi avoir vieilli d'un seul coup : ses yeux étaient rougis à cause de la fatigue, au cause de l'émotion, elle ne pouvait le dire. Sa robe de sorcière, habituellement impeccable, était toute froissée, ses lunettes étaient posées de travers sur son nez, mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas compter. Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un fit son apparition dans le bureau de Dumbledore : Fudge en personne venait d'arriver. Minerva soupira, elle avait totalement oublié que le ministre devait la rencontrer aujourd'hui pour discuter de la mort d'Albus.

Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre, murmura-t-elle, d'un air dépité. Prenez place, je vous en prie, ajouta-t-elle en montrant un siège.

Fudge la remercia d'un signe de tête.

Ma chère Minerva, vous avez l'air débordée …

Rien de plus vrai, Monsieur le Ministre, je dois mettre de l'ordre dans les affaires de Dumbledore tout en préparant la rentrée des classes. La disparition d'Albus ne doit en aucun cas perturber l'année scolaire des élèves…

Vous avez raison, ma chère.

Le ministre soupira, fit une pause, puis reprit d'une voix douce.

Il est temps, je crois, de rendre public le décès de Dumbledore. Des folles rumeurs commencent à circuler au ministère, dans le Chemin de Traverse. La gazette du Sorcier semble se douter de quelque chose …

MacGonagall soupira à son tour.

Nous n'avons plus le choix …

Malheureusement …

Qu'allez-vous dire exactement. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est vraiment passé, je doute qu'il soit judicieux d'expliquer que nous n'avons retrouvé que le crâne d'Albus au milieu d'un petit tas de cendres …

Je serais le plus évasif possible : Dumbledore s'est éteint paisiblement dans son sommeil. Cela, bien entendu, ne satisfera pas les sorciers, mais je veux éviter de semer une panique encore plus grande si nous révélons que nous ignorons tout de la disparition d'Albus.

Vous avez absolument raison, les temps sont assez durs comme ça, inutile d'ajouter la panique à la psychose …

Par ailleurs, continua Fudge, je tiens à vous informer qu'officiellement vous prenez la tête de Poudlard, puisque vous étiez directrice adjointe, il est normal que vous repreniez la succession d'Albus. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans votre nomination, c'est le Conseil d'Administration qui s'en chargera, mais je suis certain que tous les membres verront d'un bon œil votre nomination;

Le professeur MacGonagall toussota en entendant cela : aux dernières nouvelles, Lucius Malefoy faisait toujours partie de ce Conseil et elle le voyait mal appuyer sa candidature … Un Mangemort soutenant une membre de l'Ordre du Phénix : quelle ironie !

La nouvelle fut officiellement annoncée : Fudge convoqua quelques journalistes de la Gazette, quelques grands sorciers décorés ou non de l'Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, parmi eux se trouvait Lucius Malefoy, le sourire aux lèvres et le Professeur Mc Gonagall, toute droite dans sa robe de sorcier inhabituellement froissée.

La petite salle du Ministère où se tenait la conférence de presse était petite et étroite, les sorciers y étaient entassés et suffoqués dans l'atmosphère restreinte. Une impression d'étouffement et de lourdeur saisit tous les sorciers, des murmures parcouraient l'assemblée, chacun se demandant le pourquoi d'une telle convocation. Le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres circulait sur certaines lèvres.

Fudge fit son apparition et prit la parole. Le silence se fit aussitôt et le Ministre n'eut même pas besoin d'utiliser le sortilège de Sonorus.

Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous ai convoqué ici pour vous annoncer une terrible nouvelle.

Il s'interrompit et toussota. MacGonagall baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, tandis que Lucius dissimulait avec peine un petit rire.

J'ai l'immense regret de vous annoncer qu'il y a de ça deux nuits, notre cher et éminent ami, le Professeur Albus Dumbledore s'est éteint dans son sommeil.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces quelques mots qu'un murmure enfla et envahit la salle : des exclamations de surprise, d'incrédulité et de désespoir monta de la foule. Aussitôt, les journalistes, dans un brouhaha indescriptibles tentèrent de poser leurs questions à Fudge. Celui-ci dût attendre pendant près d'un bon quart d'heure le retour au calme avant de pouvoir continuer…

Il expliqua rapidement et succinctement que le Professeur Dumbledore avait trouvé la mort dans son sommeil, sans donner plus de détails, il s'esquiva aussitôt, sans prendre le temps de répondre aux questions de la presse.

Une édition spéciale de la Gazette parut deux heures après l'allocution de Fudge et le monde magique fut secoué par un séisme digne des plus grandes catastrophes. Personne ne pouvait croire à la disparition du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et malgré les dires du Ministre, chacun pensait que le terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres y était pour quelque chose.

Au quatre Privet Drive, une chouette se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre d'Harry. Celui-ci était sur son lit, en train de rêvasser, se frottant machinalement sa cicatrice. En entendant Hedwige hululer, il se releva et vit la chouette grise qui lui apportait chaque matin la Gazette. Etonné de voir un numéro spécial, il arracha presque le journal des pattes de l'oiseau qui cria d'indignation.

Quand cette maudite bestiole cessera-t-elle de faire un raffût pareil, hurla soudain l'oncle Vernon depuis le salon.

Harry ignora les récriminations de son oncle en voyant la une, il en laissa tomber le journal à terre, tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il venait de lire…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V : La réunion de pré-rentrée …

Les professeurs et le personnel de Poudlard étaient tous réunis dans la salle des prof de, tous affichaient des mines défaites. Le professeur Flitwick semblait encore plus ratatiné que d'habitude, Madame Pomfresh ne pouvait s'empêcher de sangloter de temps à autre et Hagrid avaient les yeux rougis et le bout du nez aussi écarlate qu'une tomate.

Le professeur MacGonagall se tenait aussi droite que si elle avait avalé un parapluie et regardait ses collègues tristement. A ses côtés se tenait un vieux sorcier à la longue barbe grise tressée et au ventre bedonnant qui réajustait son monocle : il s'agit d'Octavius Syphonus, un des membres du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard.

Le professeur MacGonagall avait été nommée Directrice de Poudlard à l'unanimité par le Conseil et ce, à sa grande surprise.

Elle ouvrit donc cette réunion par un bref discours, en expliquant qu'elle tenterait au mieux de continuer l'œuvre d'Albus Dumbledore ; elle rappela également les objectifs pédagogiques que le Ministère attendait de Poudlard. Elle passa ensuite aux annonces.

Le conseil d'administration a, en outre, décidé de nommer un nouvel adjoint au directeur.

Elle regarda Octavius qui l'approuva.

Après discussion, continua-t-elle, nous sommes tombés d'accord sur un choix, qui, à tous, nous semble judicieux. Nous aimerions que le Professeur Rogue prenne ce poste, sauf s'il y voit un inconvénient … Professeur ? Qu'en pensez-vous.

Severus Rogue qui, jusqu'alors se tenait en retrait au fond de la salle, s'avança, un peu surpris et accepta en grognant un vague « pourquoi pas ».

Bien, s'exclama alors McGonagall ravie, passons donc à la suite. Comme vous le savez, le Professeur Ombrage ne peut, cette année, reprendre son poste de professeur de DCFM.

Elle s'interrompit pour étouffer, comme ses collègues un petit rire, puis reprit d'un ton grave :

Le Conseil d'Administration a, semble-t-il, trouvé quelqu'un pour la remplacer, je pense qu'Octavius va nous expliquer cela, puisque, même moi, je ne suis pas au courant, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plein de reproches …

Octavius s'avança et toussota.

Euh, oui … c'est-à-dire que …

Voyant que MacGonagall le dévisageait sévèrement, il bégaya encore plus. La nouvelle directrice s'impatienta :

Eh bien Octavius, pouvons-nous au moins savoir de qui il s'agit ?

Euh, oui …

Il bredouilla encore plus.

Votre nouveau … collègue … ne, euh … devrait euh plus tarder … euh …

Effectivement au même moment, la porte de la salle des profs s'ouvrit.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Sourire radieux, bombant le torse comme un général vainqueur rentrant au pays, Lucius Malefoy fit son apparition. Des murmures réprobateurs se firent entendre …

Octavius visiblement soulagé se tourna vers Lucius.

Parfait, Lucius, heureux de vous voir enfin arriver, vous serez plus à même de présenter le nouveau professeur de DCFM.

MacGonagall ne put réprimer son soupir de soulagement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lucius.

Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais donner les cours, dit-il en riant. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Il dévisagea tous les profs, son regard s'attarda sur Severus, il lui sourit bizarrement, d'un air complice et mystérieux.

- Je ne suis ici que pour accompagner votre nouvelle collègue, continua Lucius de sa voix mielleuse. Je ne vais pas voir faire languir plus longtemps …

Lucius ouvrit un peu plus en grand la porte et s'effaça devant une silhouette encapuchonnée, toute de noire vêtue, un souffle glacial balaya l'assemblée de sorciers.

Le sorcier blond offrit son bras à la silhouette décharnée et la conduisit jusqu'aux côtés d'Octavius et de MacGonagall, il ne quitta pas un seul instant des yeux Rogue. Severus en fut très étonné, se demandant ce que Lucius pouvait bien manigancer.

Les professeurs de Poudlard regardaient avec insistance le nouvel arrivant, tentant d'apercevoir qui se cachait dans l'ombre de la capuche.

Le professeur MacGonagall prit la parole et demanda à ce que le nouveau prof de DCFM se présente. Lucius tenant toujours le bras de l'inconnu eut un petit rire ; la silhouette se tourna vers lui et rit à son tour, un rire sans chaleur, à glacer le sang de tous les sorciers réunis dans la salle des profs. Elle lança ces quelques mots, d'une voix terne et monotone:

Est-il vraiment utile que je me présente ?

C'était un murmure éteint, presque sans vie.

- Je vois un certain nombre de visages familiers présent ici.

Tout en parlant, un bras amaigri, presque décharné et aussi blafard qu'une lune pâle hivernale fit glisser lentement la capuche, montrant ainsi à tous son visage.

Un frisson parcouru l'assemblée et certains professeurs ne purent retenir une exclamation étouffée.

MacGonagall avait tout à coup blêmie, un tic nerveux agitait sa joue gauche, Hagrid étouffa un juron, quant à Rogue, son regard noir et incrédule semblait lancer des éclairs…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI : Retrouvailles

A quatre Privet Drive, Harry Potter était toujours sous le choc de la mort de Dumbledore, le lendemain de l'annonce officielle, il avait réussi à parler à tante Pétunia de ce qui s'était passé. Pétunia dut s'asseoir un long moment, anéantie par cette nouvelle; ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Harry. Il savait que Pétunia, à une époque, avait connu de loin ou de près Dumbledore, mais il ne pensait pas que cette annonce allait avoir de telles conséquences sur sa tante.

- Mon dieu, murmurait-elle, Dumbledore … mort … ce n'est pas possible…

L'instant de panique qui submergea Pétunia fut éphémère, bien vite elle se ressaisit et retrouva le ton cassant qu'elle employait habituellement envers son neveu.

Ne crois pas que la mort de Dumbledore va changer quelque chose ici, Harry … Au moindre faux pas, je n'hésiterai pas à te renvoyer de cette maison ! Est-ce bien clair ??

Harry acquiesça en silence, étonné de ce revirement de situation.

Mais …

Il n'y pas de mais qui tienne !

Tante Pétunia regarda sa pendule blanche qui égrenait les secondes dans un tic-tac monotone, puis elle s'exclama :

Ne reste donc pas planté là, Vernon va bientôt rentrer et tu n'as pas fini de t'occuper de la pelouse …

Elle le chassa brutalement de la cuisine et le pauvre Harry se retrouva dans le jardin à tondre la pelouse sous un ciel gris et menaçant.

Un grondement étrange résonna alors dans le silence de l'après-midi. Harry sursauta et leva les yeux au ciel, s'attendant à voir gronder au loin un orage. Mais aucune trace d'éclair dans les nuées noires.

Harry, s'exclama alors une voix féminine, comment vas-tu ? que fais-tu dehors par un temps pareil, je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il se mette à pleuvoir bientôt ! Ton oncle et ta tante sont encore en train de t'exploiter ?

Harry se retourna : il tomba nez à nez sur Tonks qui avait pris l'apparence d'une jeune femme un peu potelée dans une robe visiblement trop courte et trop moulante. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la dégaine de son amie auror. Il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, ravi de revoir un membre de l'Ordre !

Tonks, que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

Tu n'es pas au courant ? Personne ne t'a prévu …

Elle soupira :

Encore un oubli de …

Elle fut interrompue par un cri perçant de Tante Pétunia.

Que faites-vous dans ma maison ? De quel droit êtes-vous entré chez moi !

Tonks éclata de rire et expliqua à Harry que Fol-Œil et avait dû oublier de signaler sa présence à Tante Pétunia.

C'est une honte, criait Pétunia, Sorciers ou pas, vous n'avez pas le droit d'arriver chez les gens comme ça, sans prévenir ! Sortez de ma maison !

Viens, proposa Tonks, rentrons, il faut prendre tes affaires et nous dépêcher …

Mes affaires ? On part où ?

C'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant. Nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable que tu restes avec les membres de l'Ordre jusqu'à la rentrée des classes …Nous t'expliquerons cela quand nous serons à Grimmauld Square.

Les deux sorciers rentrèrent donc à l'intérieur. Harry trouva sa tante acculée dans un coin de la cuisine, une poêle à la main, faisant face à Maugrey Fol-Œil qui semblait s'amuser de terroriser ainsi la tante Pétunia.

Harry, s'écria-t-il, j'espère que ton été s'est bien passé. Dépêchons-nous, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, le Portoloin risque d'être inutilisable dans quelques instants. Tes valises sont prêtes ?

Harry bredouilla un non et Fol-Œil rugit :

Quoi ? Harry, tu me déçois, tu n'as rien de prêt ! Aurais-tu oublié le mot d'ordre ? VIGILENCE CONSTANTE, tonna Fol-Œil.

Tonks tenta de le calmer, pendant que Pétunia regardait la scène avec effarement, brandissant toujours sa poêle.

Calme-toi ! Il semblerait que personne n'ait averti Harry de son départ ! Ce n'est pas si grave, il va vite faire ses bagages, nous avons encore 12 minutes !

Tonks fit signe à Harry de monter dans sa chambre et d'emporter rapidement ses affaires. Le jeune sorcier s'exécuta avec vitesse. En moins de cinq minutes, il avait tout empaqueté, la cage d'Hedwige sous le bras il avait regagné la cuisine. Fol-Œil surveillait avec attention la pendule, Tonks fit rétrécir les bagages d'Harry et elle les confia à Fol-Œil qui les mit au fond de ses poches.

Ca va être l'heure, grogna-t-il.

Il s'approcha de tante Pétunia qui leva sa poêle.

Allons, allons, calmez-vous …

Pétunia le fusilla du regard.

Bon assez joué avec cette poêle, donnez-la moi !

Fol-Œil arracha la poêle des mains de la pauvre tante et vint se placer près d'Harry et de Tonks.

Prêts ? demanda-t-il.

Tonks et Harry se saisirent de la poêle et quelques instants plus tard, ils disparurent dans un « PLOC » assourdissant, laissant une tante Pétunia abasourdie au milieu de sa cuisine immaculée.

Aussitôt, Harry se retrouva dans la maison de son parrain, l'intérieur n'avait pas changé : ils avaient atterri dans la cuisine : elle était toujours aussi sinistre, malgré le feu qui flambait dans la cheminée.

Devant l'âtre, se tenait Rémus qui sourit tristement à l'arrivée d'Harry.

Content de te revoir, Harry, murmura-t-il.

Harry eut du mal à reconnaître le dernier des Maraudeurs, le pauvre Rémus avait beaucoup maigri, de profondes rides barraient son front, ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte grise très prononcée et il flottait dans sa robe de sorcier éliminée et rapiécée. Harry prit place sur une chaise et Tonks fit apparaître quelques chopes de Bièreaubeurre. Fol-Œil s'était déjà éclipsé.

Harry interrogea du regard les deux sorciers.

Rémus soupira :

Tu te demandes pourquoi nous avons jugé préférable de t'amener ici, je suppose ?

Harry acquiesça.

Depuis le décès de Dumbledore, l'Ordre est totalement perdu, personne ne sait ce qui s'est réellement passé et chaque membre continue sa mission, mais sans aucune logique et sans personne sur qui réellement s'appuyer. Le Professeur MacGonagall et moi-même tentons de mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça, mais c'est assez difficile pour le moment. Mais nous sommes tombés d'accord sur une chose, nous avons jugé qu'il serait plus prudent de t'avoir ici. Comme je te l'ai, nous savons pas comment est mort Albus et celui qui a fait a disparu sans laisser de traces, nous craignons pour toi Harry car l'assassin de Dumbledore semble être très puissant, Minerva craint que la protection de Pétunia n'arrête pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son nouvel allié. Ici en théorie, tu es protégé par le Fidelitas qui protège le QG de l'Ordre et il y a toujours au minimum deux sorciers qui sont dans la maison. C'est pour cela que nous préférons de garder sous notre surveillance, tu comprends Harry ?

Le jeune adolescent approuva, un peu déstabilisé par le discours de Rémus : l'Ordre ne savait pas qui avait tué Dumbledore … Il sentait que Rémus avait dit la vérité : il semblait si désemparé.

A ce moment, Kingsley Shackelbolt arriva dans un coup de vent, il allait dire quelque chose d'important, mais voyant Harry il s'arrêta, il le salua d'un bref signe de la main.

Harry, va donc ranger tes affaires, proposa Tonks, et repose-toi un peu, tu sembles fatigué. De plus je crois que ton ami Ron est déjà là !

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

Harry fut partagé par les paroles de Tonks : heureux à l'idée de retrouver Ron, mais fulminant car comprenant qu'une fois encore, on le « chassait » car les membres de l'Ordre allait aborder des questions délicates.

Boudeur, il sortit de la cuisine, claquant un peu brusquement la porte ; il n'accorda aucun regard pour les têtes d'elfes ni pour le portrait caché de Mrs Black. Il enjamba les marches quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il avait occupé l'an passé. Il évitait de songer à l'année passée, à cette maison où avait vécu son parrain. Il répugnait à évoquer ces souvenirs douloureux.

Comme l'avait dit Tonks, Harry tomba nez à nez sur Ron. Les deux amis manifestèrent un peu bruyamment la joie de se revoir.

Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre et discutèrent longuement, chacun racontant à l'autre ses vacances, mais les deux sorciers ne s'attardèrent pas trop sur les banalités, ils dévièrent vite sur le décès de Dumbledore : Harry espérait que Ron, dont toute la famille ou presque faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix avait des infos : tandis que Ron pensait que Harry allait lui fournir les réponses à ses questions. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut éclairer les interrogations qu'ils se posaient.

Ron apprit à Harry que MacGonagall avait repris le poste d'Albus à la tête de Poudlard, Harry accueillit cette nouvelle avec soulagement, quelle aurait été sa stupeur si un autre prof avait été nommé à la place de leur professeur de métamorphoses.

Tu imagines, souffla Harry, Rogue Directeur de Poudlard … autant déserter le collège !

Les deux amis pouffèrent de rire et grimacèrent.

Et Hagrid, proposa Ron, il aurait nommé Norbert comme prof !

Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de leur temps à monter des scénarios incroyables pour le remplacement de Dumbledore, le temps passa et ils en oublièrent presque l'angoisse sourde qui étreignait leur cœur depuis la mort de leur directeur.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VI : Retrouvailles

A quatre Privet Drive, Harry Potter était toujours sous le choc de la mort de Dumbledore, le lendemain de l'annonce officielle, il avait réussi à parler à tante Pétunia de ce qui s'était passé. Pétunia dut s'asseoir un long moment, anéantie par cette nouvelle; ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Harry. Il savait que Pétunia, à une époque, avait connu de loin ou de près Dumbledore, mais il ne pensait pas que cette annonce allait avoir de telles conséquences sur sa tante.

- Mon dieu, murmurait-elle, Dumbledore … mort … ce n'est pas possible…

L'instant de panique qui submergea Pétunia fut éphémère, bien vite elle se ressaisit et retrouva le ton cassant qu'elle employait habituellement envers son neveu.

Ne crois pas que la mort de Dumbledore va changer quelque chose ici, Harry … Au moindre faux pas, je n'hésiterai pas à te renvoyer de cette maison ! Est-ce bien clair ??

Harry acquiesça en silence, étonné de ce revirement de situation.

Mais …

Il n'y pas de mais qui tienne !

Tante Pétunia regarda sa pendule blanche qui égrenait les secondes dans un tic-tac monotone, puis elle s'exclama :

Ne reste donc pas planté là, Vernon va bientôt rentrer et tu n'as pas fini de t'occuper de la pelouse …

Elle le chassa brutalement de la cuisine et le pauvre Harry se retrouva dans le jardin à tondre la pelouse sous un ciel gris et menaçant.

Un grondement étrange résonna alors dans le silence de l'après-midi. Harry sursauta et leva les yeux au ciel, s'attendant à voir gronder au loin un orage. Mais aucune trace d'éclair dans les nuées noires.

Harry, s'exclama alors une voix féminine, comment vas-tu ? que fais-tu dehors par un temps pareil, je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il se mette à pleuvoir bientôt ! Ton oncle et ta tante sont encore en train de t'exploiter ?

Harry se retourna : il tomba nez à nez sur Tonks qui avait pris l'apparence d'une jeune femme un peu potelée dans une robe visiblement trop courte et trop moulante. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la dégaine de son amie auror. Il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, ravi de revoir un membre de l'Ordre !

Tonks, que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

Tu n'es pas au courant ? Personne ne t'a prévu …

Elle soupira :

Encore un oubli de …

Elle fut interrompue par un cri perçant de Tante Pétunia.

Que faites-vous dans ma maison ? De quel droit êtes-vous entré chez moi !

Tonks éclata de rire et expliqua à Harry que Fol-Œil et avait dû oublier de signaler sa présence à Tante Pétunia.

C'est une honte, criait Pétunia, Sorciers ou pas, vous n'avez pas le droit d'arriver chez les gens comme ça, sans prévenir ! Sortez de ma maison !

Viens, proposa Tonks, rentrons, il faut prendre tes affaires et nous dépêcher …

Mes affaires ? On part où ?

C'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant. Nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable que tu restes avec les membres de l'Ordre jusqu'à la rentrée des classes …Nous t'expliquerons cela quand nous serons à Grimmauld Square.

Les deux sorciers rentrèrent donc à l'intérieur. Harry trouva sa tante acculée dans un coin de la cuisine, une poêle à la main, faisant face à Maugrey Fol-Œil qui semblait s'amuser de terroriser ainsi la tante Pétunia.

Harry, s'écria-t-il, j'espère que ton été s'est bien passé. Dépêchons-nous, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, le Portoloin risque d'être inutilisable dans quelques instants. Tes valises sont prêtes ?

Harry bredouilla un non et Fol-Œil rugit :

Quoi ? Harry, tu me déçois, tu n'as rien de prêt ! Aurais-tu oublié le mot d'ordre ? VIGILENCE CONSTANTE, tonna Fol-Œil.

Tonks tenta de le calmer, pendant que Pétunia regardait la scène avec effarement, brandissant toujours sa poêle.

Calme-toi ! Il semblerait que personne n'ait averti Harry de son départ ! Ce n'est pas si grave, il va vite faire ses bagages, nous avons encore 12 minutes !

Tonks fit signe à Harry de monter dans sa chambre et d'emporter rapidement ses affaires. Le jeune sorcier s'exécuta avec vitesse. En moins de cinq minutes, il avait tout empaqueté, la cage d'Hedwige sous le bras il avait regagné la cuisine. Fol-Œil surveillait avec attention la pendule, Tonks fit rétrécir les bagages d'Harry et elle les confia à Fol-Œil qui les mit au fond de ses poches.

Ca va être l'heure, grogna-t-il.

Il s'approcha de tante Pétunia qui leva sa poêle.

Allons, allons, calmez-vous …

Pétunia le fusilla du regard.

Bon assez joué avec cette poêle, donnez-la moi !

Fol-Œil arracha la poêle des mains de la pauvre tante et vint se placer près d'Harry et de Tonks.

Prêts ? demanda-t-il.

Tonks et Harry se saisirent de la poêle et quelques instants plus tard, ils disparurent dans un « PLOC » assourdissant, laissant une tante Pétunia abasourdie au milieu de sa cuisine immaculée.

Aussitôt, Harry se retrouva dans la maison de son parrain, l'intérieur n'avait pas changé : ils avaient atterri dans la cuisine : elle était toujours aussi sinistre, malgré le feu qui flambait dans la cheminée.

Devant l'âtre, se tenait Rémus qui sourit tristement à l'arrivée d'Harry.

Content de te revoir, Harry, murmura-t-il.

Harry eut du mal à reconnaître le dernier des Maraudeurs, le pauvre Rémus avait beaucoup maigri, de profondes rides barraient son front, ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte grise très prononcée et il flottait dans sa robe de sorcier éliminée et rapiécée. Harry prit place sur une chaise et Tonks fit apparaître quelques chopes de Bièreaubeurre. Fol-Œil s'était déjà éclipsé.

Harry interrogea du regard les deux sorciers.

Rémus soupira :

Tu te demandes pourquoi nous avons jugé préférable de t'amener ici, je suppose ?

Harry acquiesça.

Depuis le décès de Dumbledore, l'Ordre est totalement perdu, personne ne sait ce qui s'est réellement passé et chaque membre continue sa mission, mais sans aucune logique et sans personne sur qui réellement s'appuyer. Le Professeur MacGonagall et moi-même tentons de mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça, mais c'est assez difficile pour le moment. Mais nous sommes tombés d'accord sur une chose, nous avons jugé qu'il serait plus prudent de t'avoir ici. Comme je te l'ai, nous savons pas comment est mort Albus et celui qui a fait a disparu sans laisser de traces, nous craignons pour toi Harry car l'assassin de Dumbledore semble être très puissant, Minerva craint que la protection de Pétunia n'arrête pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son nouvel allié. Ici en théorie, tu es protégé par le Fidelitas qui protège le QG de l'Ordre et il y a toujours au minimum deux sorciers qui sont dans la maison. C'est pour cela que nous préférons de garder sous notre surveillance, tu comprends Harry ?

Le jeune adolescent approuva, un peu déstabilisé par le discours de Rémus : l'Ordre ne savait pas qui avait tué Dumbledore … Il sentait que Rémus avait dit la vérité : il semblait si désemparé.

A ce moment, Kingsley Shackelbolt arriva dans un coup de vent, il allait dire quelque chose d'important, mais voyant Harry il s'arrêta, il le salua d'un bref signe de la main.

Harry, va donc ranger tes affaires, proposa Tonks, et repose-toi un peu, tu sembles fatigué. De plus je crois que ton ami Ron est déjà là !

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

Harry fut partagé par les paroles de Tonks : heureux à l'idée de retrouver Ron, mais fulminant car comprenant qu'une fois encore, on le « chassait » car les membres de l'Ordre allait aborder des questions délicates.

Boudeur, il sortit de la cuisine, claquant un peu brusquement la porte ; il n'accorda aucun regard pour les têtes d'elfes ni pour le portrait caché de Mrs Black. Il enjamba les marches quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il avait occupé l'an passé. Il évitait de songer à l'année passée, à cette maison où avait vécu son parrain. Il répugnait à évoquer ces souvenirs douloureux.

Comme l'avait dit Tonks, Harry tomba nez à nez sur Ron. Les deux amis manifestèrent un peu bruyamment la joie de se revoir.

Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre et discutèrent longuement, chacun racontant à l'autre ses vacances, mais les deux sorciers ne s'attardèrent pas trop sur les banalités, ils dévièrent vite sur le décès de Dumbledore : Harry espérait que Ron, dont toute la famille ou presque faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix avait des infos : tandis que Ron pensait que Harry allait lui fournir les réponses à ses questions. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut éclairer les interrogations qu'ils se posaient.

Ron apprit à Harry que MacGonagall avait repris le poste d'Albus à la tête de Poudlard, Harry accueillit cette nouvelle avec soulagement, quelle aurait été sa stupeur si un autre prof avait été nommé à la place de leur professeur de métamorphoses.

Tu imagines, souffla Harry, Rogue Directeur de Poudlard … autant déserter le collège !

Les deux amis pouffèrent de rire et grimacèrent.

Et Hagrid, proposa Ron, il aurait nommé Norbert comme prof !

Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de leur temps à monter des scénarios incroyables pour le remplacement de Dumbledore, le temps passa et ils en oublièrent presque l'angoisse sourde qui étreignait leur cœur depuis la mort de leur directeur.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre VIII : La Seconde Prophétie_**

Un silence un peu pesant s'était installé dans la salle obscure. Severus avait le visage toujours aussi fermé, partagé entre la douleur et la joie des retrouvailles. Qui aurait pu imaginer un instant ce scénario ? Lucius se sentait, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps mal à l'aise, il aurait aimé se faire tout petit et disparaître, mais la curiosité l'emporta : lui qui ne connaissait que des brides de cette histoire saurait bientôt toute la vérité. Anae s'était assise dans le vieux canapé, toujours aussi défoncé dont les ressorts métalliques grinçaient à chaque infime mouvement. Tour à tour elle observait les deux sorciers. Ils attendaient des explications, mais tout était encore confus dans cette tête, elle-même ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était réellement passé, ce qui l'avait tiré des bras de la Mort …

- Ce qui s'est passé …

Elle butait sur les mots, parlait avec lenteur et n'osait plus regarder Severus en face.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis ici, tout est tellement confus, tellement étrange … Je vais vous dire ce que je sais mais …

Elle regarda alors timidement Lucius, cherchant un soutien, une aide …

- Lucius, tu m'aideras à recoller les morceaux ?

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose …Mais je ferais de mon mieux …

- Quand je suis revenue à moi, quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, je me trouvais dans une pièce sombre et froide, une sorte de grotte qui me paraissait familière, mais sans pouvoir me rappeler d'où je connaissais ce lieu. D'ailleurs, qui étais-je ? Tout était si confus dans ma tête, tous mes membres me faisaient si mal, me brûlaient puis me glaçaient. J'ai voulu me relever, mais j'étais sans force …soudain, j'ai senti une présence à mes côtés, une main bienveillante a passé un linge humide sur mon front, et m'a aidé à me relever et à m'asseoir. Je regardais qui m'avait ainsi soutenu : c'était un vieillard au visage ridé. Il me sourit avec douceur et me parla dans un murmure : " _Bienvenue en ces lieux, Jeune Élue_". Je le regardais avec étonnement et je me mis à l'interroger avec frénésie. Il rit une nouvelle fois et calma mes questions : "_Chaque chose en son temps, Jeune Élue, tu connaîtras la plupart des réponses aux questions que tu te poses, mais pas maintenant. Tu as fait un long voyage… Tu dois te reposer ! N'aie aucune crainte, ici tu es en sécurité. Quand tu te réveilleras, je serai de nouveau à tes côtés et là tu sauras._" Je ne voulais pas dormir, mais le mystérieux vieillard fit des gestes étranges devant mes yeux et je sentis mes membres s'alourdir, je m'endormis aussitôt. À mon réveil, comme il l'avait dit, le vieil homme était près de moi. Il me sourit presque tendrement et caressa mon front, ce qui calma les tremblements qui m'agitaient de temps à autre. Je sentais que mes forces me revenaient peu à peu. Je réussis à m'asseoir toute seule, et pour la première fois, je remarquais que je me trouvais sur une sorte d'autel en marbre. Voyant mon air étonné, il rit doucement : " _Bientôt, Jeune Élue, tu comprendras ! Mais avant tout, présentons-nous ! Je m'appelle Marcus Aurelius Plato Decartius Sophronios, mais pour faire court, appelle-moi Marcus. Je suis le Gardien des Prophéties, le Berger des Âmes Appelées, le Maître de l'Équilibre Magique._" Je savais à qui j'avais à faire, mais lorsqu'il me demanda qui j'étais, je ne pus répondre : je ne me rappelais plus rien. Marcus rit et m'expliqua que cela était tout à fait normal. Il posa sa main sur mon front brûlant, murmura quelques paroles étranges avant de m'annoncer que je m'appelais Anae. À cet instant, je fus assailli par un flot de souvenir, ma vie me revenait par vagues successives qui déferlaient : je revoyais tout : mon enfance, ma scolarité ici, mes souvenirs heureux, comme les malheureux et ma mort … Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'étais revenue à la vie. Marcus me tapota l'épaule et aussitôt mes pleurs se calmèrent. " _Viens avec moi Anae, me dit-il_". Je me lève, je me rendis alors compte que je portais une longue robe grise en soie. Je regardais avec attention la grotte et là, je suis pourquoi elle me semblait familière : elle ressemblait à celle qui existait sous la maison de ma mère. Pourtant il y avait quelques différences : ici tout était plus grand et imposant. Il me conduisit dans une petite salle attenante. Au début, je ne pus rien voir tant j'étais éblouie : les murs étaient d'une blancheur étincelante. Quand mes yeux s'habituèrent enfin à la forte lumière, je vis une pièce étrange, si haute que je n'en voyais pas le sommet, un puits de lumière brillante scintillait au milieu et faisait tout briller. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères blanches, remplies de sphères transparentes qui luisaient toutes. Il sortit de sa robe de sorcier grise une longue baguette blanche, lui fit faire une arabesque, aussitôt une des sphères vint flotter devant nous. Il la tapota de sa baguette, une voix désincarnée se fit entendre :  
**_En vain le sang n'aura pas été répandu  
Lorsque l'un des deux saura  
Au moment du solstice viendra la vérité  
Alors un des adversaires d'entre les morts se relèvera  
Aucun repos tant qu'il n'y aura pas eu  
Ni vainqueur ni vaincu  
Et personne ne viendra après  
De derrière le voile  
Car un équilibre sera retrouvé_**  
Je demandais à Marcus de quoi il s'agissait : "_C'est ta prophétie, Jeune Élue, celle qui t'a ramenée d'entre les Morts …_"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre IX : La mission : **_

Anae s'interrompit un instant, regarda attentivement Lucius et Severus avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus ferme :

Sur le moment, je ne compris rien à cette histoire de prophétie, Marcus me fit sortir de cette pièce étrange et me conduisit dans une seconde salle. Elle ressemblait à la Salle des Prophéties, à une différence prêt : cet nouvel endroit était aussi sombre que les plus profondes ténèbres. Il y avait aussi des étagères noires, remplies de sphères noires qui luisait dans l'obscurité. « _Te voilà dans la pièce des Prophéties réalisées ou en cours de réalisation ! Vois, ta Prophétie vient de passer dans cette Salle ! »_ Effectivement la sphère nous avait suivis et en franchissant le seuil de cette deuxième pièce, elle avait perdu son éclat immaculé pour devenir aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune. Sans que Marcus ait fait quoique ce soit, la sphère alla se ranger sur une étagère. Marcus se tenait toujours au centre de la salle, au milieu d'une mosaïque noire qui représentait un pentacle. Il leva de nouveau sa baguette et appela à lui une sphère. De nouveau, une vois désincarnée se fit entendre :

_**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche**_

_**Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois**_

_**Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore**_

_**Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut mourir tant que l'autre survit**_

_**Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois …**_

Cette prophétie me semblait familière … soudain je me rappelais ce pourquoi ce fameux soir nous nous étions battu … Marcus me sourit et m'entraîna dans une autre salle … Nous dûmes descendre un interminable escalier en marbre noir. Cela semblait l'amuser, il se retourna vers moi et me sourit : « _Le chemin jusqu'à la Connaissance est long et difficile. »_. Enfin, nous franchîmes deux arches immenses : une noire et une blanche. Nous étions dans une salle étrange : creusée à même la pierre, elle ne comportait rien, sinon un petit bassin naturel formé dans des concrétions de calcaire, Marcus me fit signe de me pencher au-dessus de l'eau limpide. Il en frappa la surface avec sa baguette, l'eau se troubla et je vis défiler plusieurs scènes : la naissance de ce fameux enfant, le soir d'Halloween où ce gamin parvint à mettre en déroute mon père, l'effondrement du réseau de Mangemort, puis tout se centra autour de cet enfant, cet Harry Potter, je suivis sa scolarité à Poudlard : sa rencontre avec Quirell possédé par mon père, son intrusion dans ma Chambre des Secrets, la résurrection de mon père, la scène au Ministère de la Magie, dans le Département des Mystères puis la révélation de Dumbledore à Harry sur cette fameuse prophétie. Marcus prit alors la parole avant que je puisse l'interroger : « _Tu vois comme ces deux prophéties sont liées, Jeune Élue : quand Dumbledore a révélé l'entière vérité à Harry, ta prophétie a pu se réaliser. Mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pu mettre la main sur la prophétie et l'entendre en entier, jamais tu n'aurais été rappelée d'entre les Morts, non, quelqu'un d'autre serait revenu : ce James Potter, ou ce Sirius Black, je pense. Maintenant, Jeune Élue, tu dois remplir à bien ta mission et faire exaucer ta prophétie …Dans quelques instants, tu vas retrouver le monde des Vivants, bien sûr, au début, tu ne seras qu'une ombre … Pour espérer retrouver un semblant de vie, tu dois retrouver tes pouvoirs … Tu ne peux les avoir qu'à une condition : voler ceux d'un sorcier plus puissant que toi …Lorsque tu l'auras trouvé, tu sauras quoi faire exactement, tu as cela en toi … En attendant, tu ne seras qu'une Ombre Perdues, errant entre le monde des Vivants et des Morts, aucune loi ne pourra s'appliquer à toi, rien ne pourra t'atteindre tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé tes pouvoirs. Une fois le rituel accompli, tu redeviendras presque toi-même : une sorcière, mais qui aurait quand même laisser derrière elle une grande part de son humanité : certains sentiments ne te reviendront plus …Tu devras alors accomplir ta prophétie : à toi de choisir dans quel camp te placer …Tu seras le Poids qui fera pencher la Balance, tu rompras l'Equilibre de la Première Prophétie : à toi d'accomplir Ta Prophétie, Jeune Élue …Pour le moment, quand tu retourneras sur Terre, tu seras dans le camp qui t'a vu naître, libre à toi d'en changer ou d'y rester … Au moment même où Ta Prophétie s'est révélée à toi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été averti de cette Seconde Prophétie. Je pense que tout sera mis en œuvre pour que l'on vienne te récupérer à ton arrivée … »_ Marcus se tut, moi, je ne disais rien : tout était si confus … Le hasard avait voulu que j'ai la chance de revenir d'entre les Morts … Une Seconde Prophétie … une « Mission » à accomplir pour changer de manière définitive le visage du monde des sorciers et par là même celui des moldus … Tout cela pesait bien lourd sur mes épaules … J'étais impatiente de retrouver la chaleur du soleil, j'avais eu si froid dans les bras glacés de la Mort …Marcus me sourit étrangement … Il me fit signe de le suivre une dernière fois. La salle disparut derrière moi, nous franchîmes de nouveau les deux arches, remontâmes l'escalier sinueux. Je pensais que nous allions retourner dans la première salle, celle où j'avais ouvert les yeux à une nouvelle vie, mais non. Marcus me fit pénétrer dans un endroit étrange : un courant d'air glacé soufflait en permanence, tout était sombre, aucune flamme de toute façon aurait pu briller dans un vent si violent. Marcus n'entra pas dans cet endroit bizarre. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, posa sa main sur mon épaule et me murmura quelques paroles : « _Va vers ton destin, Jeune Élue, va vers ta Deuxième Chance, mène à bien Ta Prophétie… »_ Je voulus me retourner vers lui, pour l'interroger, mais j'étais seule, en silence la lourde porte de bronze s'était refermée. Je me tins un instant devant elle, regardant les sculptures : des âmes prises au piège, prisonnières d'un monde qui n'était pas le leur … Je frissonnai, et je fis face au tunnel obscure qui s'ouvrait devant. En réalité, ce n'était point un tunnel : une toute petite pièce avec en son centre une arche de pierre. Au milieu de cette arche, voltigeait un voile. Aussitôt, je sus que je devais le franchir. Toute appréhension m'avait quittée, j'avançais, mes pas résonnaient fortement sur le sol de marbre zébré d'étranges symboles. Je me tenais à quelques centimètres du voile, lorsque le courant d'air se faisait plus violent, le tissu venait effleurer mon visage. Je fermais les yeux et je passais à travers le voile. Je me suis sentie soudain aspirer, tous mes membres semblaient s'être liquéfier, mon cœur battait à la chamade, pour s'arrêter aussitôt, puis repartir. Des ondes glacées puis brûlantes me traversaient. Soudain, je vis comme une lueur dans le lointain qui m'entraînait vers elle. Eblouie, je fermais les yeux. Un choc brutal me les fit ouvrir soudainement. Je venais de tomber. Un sol glacé avait accueilli ma chute, toute endolorie, je me relevais pour me trouver nez à nez avec Lucius. Comment as-tu su qu'il fallait être là, à cet instant ?

Le Maître me l'avait ordonné, Anae. Je devais me débrouiller pour me retrouver à minuit dans cette salle au Département des Mystères … Comment ton père a été averti, je ne le sais pas …

Voilà, s'exclama Anae doucement. Vous savez toute l'histoire … Je suis partie avec Lucius, qui m'a ramenée auprès de mon père : tout avait déjà été préparé : après avoir retrouver mes pouvoirs, après avoir donc tué Dumbledore, j'aurai pour mission de m'infiltrer à Poudlard, en tant que prof de DCFM … Mais pour quoi faire ? Ça, je ne le sais pas encore …

À cet instant, Severus prit la parole :

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me trouver après avoir retrouvé tes pouvoirs ? Pourquoi avoir attendu quelques jours ?

Lucius comprit alors qu'il était de trop, en silence, il s'éclipsa …

Avoir retrouvé mes pouvoirs fut assez douloureux et compliqué, Severus, pendant ces quelques jours, je dus restée alitée, je ne pouvais plus bouger, il fallait que mon corps retrouve toutes ses forces, je …

Sa voix se cassa, quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Severus, tendrement, s'approcha d'Anae et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, lui murmurant quelques paroles rassurantes à ses oreilles.

- Ce n'est rien, Anae. Le principal, c'est que tu m'aies été rendue … Tout ira bien maintenant.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre X : Retrouvailles**_

- Tout ira bien, Anae, je suis là … Pendant seize ans j'ai cessé de vivre, maintenant, nous pouvons tout reconstruire, à deux …

Un silence pesant s'était installé, alors que les dernières paroles de Severus mouraient dans la pièce obscure.

Doucement, Anae se dégagea de l'étreinte de Severus. Elle le regarda alors tristement. Sa main décharnée caressa la joue du sorcier.

Severus, il faut que tu saches …je ne suis plus la même, je ne suis plus vraiment moi … Même si je suis de nouveau ici, j'ai beaucoup changé. La Mort m'a transformée et m'a pris beaucoup de choses … Marcus me l'a expliqué longuement, les sentiments que j'avais auparavant ne m'ont pas été rendu. Je suis, en quelque sorte, une enveloppe vide. Incapable de haïr, de pleurer et … d'… aimer. Je … je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir reprendre une vie normale, Severus … Ne pense pas que c'est l'envie qui me manque, j'ai tellement de choses à rattraper, Severus, tellement de temps perdu loin de toi, que j'aimerai reprendre, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'en être capable. Lorsque je suis revenue ici, sur Terre, la seule chose que j'ai récupérée sont mes pouvoirs … uniquement mes pouvoirs … et … mes souvenirs, rien de plus. Je suis peut être vivante, mais je ne réagis plus comme quelqu'un d'humain : Marcus me l'a dit : la faim, la soif ne peuvent m'atteindre, de même que ce qui fait un être humain : les sentiments … Regarde-moi, Severus, je ne suis plus rien …Une chose vivante sans vie … Voudrais-tu encore de moi ? Sachant que je ne pourrais plus jamais te rendre ton amour ?

Anae … Cela ne change rien pour moi et puis je suis sûr que, peu à peu, tu réapprendras à vivre. N'en doute pas, tu ne peux pas ne plus avoir de sentiments … Je t'aiderai, je serai là quoiqu'il arrive …

Anae regarda Severus : le poids du chagrin qui avait pesé sur ses épaules pendant de longues années semblaient s'être petit à petit soulevé. En quelques heures, il avait commencé à changer imperceptiblement. Il se rapprocha d'Anae, la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Ne t'en fais pas. Nous avons tout notre temps …

Anae acquiesça timidement et esquissa un sourire un peu triste.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis comme à regret se séparèrent. Ils quittèrent la petite salle désaffectée et se retrouvèrent dans le cour, adossé à une colonne, Lucius les attendait.

Bon, lança-t-il avec un grand sourire, il est temps que vous veniez avec moi au Manoir. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici pour le moment, je suppose ? Et puis ce sera le dernier soir où vous pourrez venir au Manoir, avec vos cours, cela ne sera plus possible dans quelques jours. Je vous interdis de refuser …

Severus et Anae ne purent qu'accepter l'invitation de Lucius. Ils quittèrent donc l'enceinte de Poudlard, gagnèrent un coin tranquille près de Prè-au-lard et se transplanèrent dans la lande, à quelques minutes du Manoir Malefoy.

Toutes les lumières avaient été allumées et répandait dans la nuit une clarté bienveillante. Les trois sorciers pénétrèrent dans le grand hall. Des voix se faisaient entendre du salon. Lucius haussa les sourcils puis se tourna vers Anae et Severus …

C'est vrai, j'avais oublié … Narcissa est avec sa sœur … Ça ne vous embêtera pas ?

Severus haussa les épaules, même sa dernière rencontre avec Bellatrix s'était mal passée, peu lui importait.

Lucius les fit rentrer dans le salon, après que Kreattur ait pris leurs capes. Narcissa et Bellatrix étaient assises dans de confortables bergères, près du feu. Drago, quant à lui, avait pris place sur le canapé, il avait un gros grimoire sur ses genoux, mais en avait délaissé la lecture depuis longtemps pour écouter sa mère et sa sœur discuter. À leur arrivée, le silence se fit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Narcissa poussa un petit cri, Bellatrix se leva d'un bond. À son tour, Narcissa se leva et s'approcha vivement d'Anae et l'interpellant. Cette dernière, un peu gênée, par cet accueil sourit légèrement tandis que Narcissa, oubliant sa réserve habituelle, lui sautait dans les bras. Bellatrix s'était aussi avancée, dévisageant tour à tour Lucius, Severus et Anae. Elle prit la parole, d'une voix froide mais incrédule:

Anae ! Comment est-ce possible ?

Doucement Anae repoussa Narcissa et alors chose encore plus incroyable, Bellatrix lui tomba dans les bras. Lucius eut un petit rire sans doute nerveux et Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Bellatrix la sauvage, la femme la moins sujette aux émotions embrassait avec joie son amie retrouvée … Elle avait fait tomber son masque de cruauté pendant un court instant. Décidément, la journée avait été riche en surprises.

Ignorant totalement Lucius, Severus et Drago qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, les deux sœurs entraînèrent Anae vers un canapé gris et doré et l'assaillirent de questions.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Comment es-tu revenue ?

Qui t'a ramenée ici ?

Que vas-tu faire ?

Anae sourit sous l'avalanche de questions, ses doutes semblaient s'être un peu éloignés, même si elle ne retrouverait pas une vie tout à fait normale, certaines choses ne changeraient pas : Severus qui la regardait en souriant, Narcissa et Bella qui lui redonnaient leur amitié comme si elles s'étaient quittées la veille, Lucius qui veillerait toujours de loin sur elle …

Anae ne répondit pas tout de suite aux questions des sœurs, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Lucius s'était assis face aux sorcières et les regardait d'un air amusé. Voyant Anae rêvasser, Severus vint prendre place non loin d'elle et l'observait de coin. Ce petit manège n'échappa pas à Bellatrix qui se leva furieuse :

Tu oses encore une fois paraître devant moi, Severus ? Je trouve ça plutôt osé … Ce n'est pas parce que Anae est de retour que tu peux croire que tout est oublié, que tout est pardonné …

Anae étonnée regarda successivement Severus et Bellatrix. Lucius soupira, résigné.

Drago avait définitivement abandonné son grimoire, qu'il avait repoussé à terre. Ses grands yeux gris et aussi froids que ceux de son père scrutaient les visages soudain tendus. Il espère pouvoir passer inaperçu de façon à ne rien perdre de la scène. Qui était cette Anae que ces parents semblaient si bien connaître ? Où avait-elle disparu ? Il avait cru comprendre qu'elle était morte, mais cela ne pouvait être possible : aucun sorcier aussi puissant qu'il puisse être n'avait le pouvoir de ressusciter quelqu'un… Et surtout, il voulait savoir pourquoi Bellatrix en voulait tellement à Severus … Dès sa première année, il avait pressenti que son professeur de potion cachait un secret : en effet, pourquoi était-il à la fois autant apprécié de Dumbledore et de son père … Au fil du temps, il avait réussi à comprendre que Severus et Lucius s'étaient connus il y a bien longtemps, mais c'était la seule information qu'il avait découverte. Ce soir, il aurait peut être les réponses à ses questions …

Anae, elle aussi, s'était levée en voyant que le ton commençait à monter et elle s'écria :

Mais enfin, que vous arrive-t-il ? Que s'est passé pendant ces seize années ? Je reviens du Néant et qu'est- ce que je retrouve : mes amis en train de se déchirer ! Severus qui, je ne sais pour quelle raison, a enseigné à Poudlard sous les ordres de ce … vieil imbécile de Dumbledore, cracha-t-elle. Bellatrix, qui n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même ? Narcissa qui sursaute au moindre bruit étrange, qui semble apeurée, tout comme toi, Lucius, tu n'as rien perdu de ta superbe ni de ta hargne, mais je ne sais pas quelque chose en toi a changé … Que vous est-il arrivé ? Que s'est-il passé ?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre XI : Les récits des Mangemort

Les interrogations d'Anae avaient figé tout le monde. Plus un bruit dans la pièce ; tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle. Bellatrix s'était soudainement adoucie, Lucius regardait étrangement Anae, Severus quant à lui avait de nouveau fermé son visage, il avait retrouvé l'expression de rancœur qu'il n'avait pas quitté pendant seize ans. Anae réitéra sa question :

Mais enfin que vous est-il arrivé pendant tout ce temps.

Bellatrix soupira et reprit place sur le canapé. Lucius vint se placer aux côtés de Severus et soupira :

Tellement de choses, Anae. Personne n'a été épargné, même si certains s'en sont mieux sortis que d'autres.

Il regarda alors sa femme puis ses yeux se posèrent sur sa belle-sœur. Il reprit d'une voix plus ferme

Tellement de choses, Anae. Nous, nous nous en sommes bien tirés, ajouta-t-il d'un ton triste. Après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Mangemorts ont été facilement arrêtés par les Aurors … Il y eut beaucoup de procès, beaucoup de dénonciations, de vengeance, de traîtrise. C'est Bellatrix, la première qui a été arrêtée, de nous tous, j'ai toujours pensé que personne ne pourrait en venir à bout…

Bellatrix eut un petit rire désabusé.

- Ne me surestime pas, Lucius. Ils sont venus à une dizaine, ce soir-là … Rodolphus et moi avons pu nous en débarrasser de certains, avant qu'ils parviennent à nous arrêter. Je me souviens surtout ce ces deux idiots de Longdubat …

Son rire était devenu plus cruel.

- Longdubat, s'écria Anae. Ce n'était pas ce gros lourdaud qui était à Poudlard en même temps que nous ? Le souffre-douleur de Peeves ? Celui qui se faisait toujours punir par Belladone car il ne savait rien faire avec un chaudron ?

Si, Anae, c'est bien lui. Je me suis bien amusée avec eux …. Avant que ce maudit Fol-Œil débarque avec toute sa clique. Nous n'avons rien plus faire … De toute façon, JAMAIS, moi, j'ai renié le Maître, contrairement à certains, ICI …

Son regard noir foudroya d'abord Narcissa avant de s'attarder longuement devant Severus qui ne cligna pas des yeux une seule fois.

Comprends-moi, Bella, murmura Narcissa. C'était différent pour Lucius et moi : nous avions Drago … Qui aurait pu s'en occuper si nous avions été envoyés à Azkaban ? Lucius a réussi berner tout le monde et nous avons pu continuer à vivre … plus ou moins normalement …

Cela n'a pas été facile, continua Lucius, devoir toujours faire attention à nos paroles, à nos actes … Un mot de travers envers un moldu ou un crac-mol et nous pouvions perdre la façade de respectabilité qui nous avions bâti avec peine.

Au moins, vous, renchérit Bella, vous avez continué à œuvrer pour le Maître. J'ai entendu parler de ton coup de génie, Lucius avec le journal du Maître et de la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets …

La Chambre a été réouverte ? s'exclama Anae. Quand ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Drago était toujours à l'écoute : il avait déjà appris pas mal de choses sur ses parents, sur Bellatrix, mais il brûlait d'en savoir encore plus. Aussi, se fit-il encore plus petit, espérant qu'on avait oublié sa présence, ce qui jusqu'à maintenant marchait.

Il écouta avidement son père relater sa version des événements qui s'étaient déroulés à Poudlard pendant sa deuxième année, comment il avait réussi à mettre en les mains innocentes de la fille Weasley le journal du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comment cette idiote de rouquine s'était laissée avoir et avait ouvert la Chambre, comment ce sale rat de Potter avait réussi à tuer le basilic et à rendre inoffensif le fameux journal …

Le silence s'installa un bon moment, seulement brisé de temps à autre par le craquement sec des bûches dans l'âtre brûlant. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit et Kreattur choisit ce moment pour apporter le thé. L'elfe, tête baissée, fit son office avec sérieux. Il servit rapidement des tasses à tout le monde, même à Drago qui le maudit intérieurement, car il venait de signaler à nouveau sa présence. Kreattur fit un semblant de révérence avant de quitter la salle, pendant qu'Anae interrogeait Lucius et Narcissa du regard. Cette dernière s'écria :

C'est vrai Anae ! Je ne t'ai même pas présenté Drago ! Approche-toi donc un peu … que ta … ta marraine te voit !

Narcissa avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire, à l'évocation de sa vie de famille. Drago se leva et vint saluer, un peu tardivement Anae. Il ne comprenait pas comment cette femme qui ne paraissait pas si vieille que ça, elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, puisse être sa marraine et avoir été à Poudlard en même temps que ses parents …Décidemment tout était énormément compliqué !

Anae gratifia Drago d'un salut de la tête, pour le moment, elle avait d'autres choses en tête. Elle suivit le jeune blondinet du regard qui était retourné s'asseoir en silence; elle sourit en voyant que Drago tentait une nouvelle fois de se faire oublier afin d'écouter leur conversation : il ressemblait tellement à son père ! Un pincement au cœur la saisit soudain, pensant qu'elle aussi aurait pu vivre ce genre de vie auprès d'un mari et d'enfants. Instinctivement, sa main vint se poser sur son ventre … mais il n'y avait plus rien : son bébé était mort en même temps qu'elle. Anae surprit alors le regard triste de Severus qui baissait soudainement la tête. Un doute affreux l'envahit alors : aurait-il pu avoir été au courant ? Un frisson glacé la parcourut de haut en bas. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds … cela ne dura qu'un court instant, mais pour Anae cette angoisse semblait ne vouloir jamais passer.

Personne n'avait rien remarqué autour d'elle. Bellatrix avait retrouvé son agressivité :

Et toi, Severus ? Qu'as-tu fait pendant toutes ces années ?

Lucius sursauta comme si c'était lui qui avait été interpellé par Bella. Severus restait impassible, perdu dans ses pensées après avoir surpris le geste d'Anae. Mais Bellatrix, nullement impressionnée par ce silence, ne désarma pas :

Alors ? Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Tu as trop honte ?

Bellatrix, je crois que cela ne te regarde pas !

Lucius était soudainement intervenu pour prendre la défense de son ami.

Pourquoi prends-tu systématiquement la défense de ce … de ce … TRAÎTRE ? hurla Bellatrix.

Anae ne disait rien, elle regardait attentivement Severus. Il finirait bien par raconter les épreuves, les douleurs qu'il avait endurées pendant toutes ces années; s'il devait révéler ses secrets, il ne le ferait qu'une seule et unique fois et ce serait sans doute ce soir. Anae pouvait sentir tout le poids du secret qui reposer sur les épaules du sorcier. Tôt ou tard, il finirait par le livrer. Seize années entières, il avait dû le cacher au plus profond de lui, seize longues années … Par contre ce qui intriguait Anae, c'était, comme l'avait fait remarqué Bella, l'intervention de Lucius …

Severus s'était soudain levé, il regarda Lucius puis se tourna vers Bellatrix et parla d'une voix calme.

Si Lucius prend systématiquement ma défense, c'est … c'est parce qu'il est … mon Gardien du Secret.

A cette révélation, tout le monde sursauta.

- Puisque vous voulez savoir mon histoire, soit, le temps est venu de briser le sceau du silence. Mais je ne vous la raconterai qu'une seule fois … et ne me posez pas mes questions, j'ai eu mes raisons de faire ce que j'ai fait, je ne le renie nullement, bien au contraire !

Severus avait parlé avec arrogance et fierté, sans regarder les sorciers présents dans la salle. Il se tenait maintenant devant la fenêtre et regardait l'orage qui se déchaînait avec violence sur la lande. Les nuées noires avaient envahi les cieux, le vent soufflait avec force, entraînant tout sur son passage dans sa danse endiablée. Les premières feuilles mortes étaient emportées au loin par l'haleine glacée de l'orage. Les éclairs étaient de plus en plus nombreux et la foudre avait dû s'abattre à l'instant sur un arbre, au vu du bruit qui venait de retentir. Severus était comme hypnotisé par la valse des éléments en furie. Il admira le spectacle un moment, puis, sans quitter des yeux la lande, il commença son récit.

Cela a commencé il y a seize ans de cela …


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre XII : le Secret du Maître des Potions

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre :

Cela a commencé il y a seize ans, seize longues années …

Il se retourna lentement vers la petite assemblée de sorciers et les dévisagea tous, son regard se posa alors sur une touffe de cheveux blonds, qui dépassait d'un canapé, un peu à l'écart. Il interrogea alors Lucius, en désignant Drago de la tête :

Est-il « prudent » d'en parler devant lui ?

En silence, Drago fulmina, avec la chance qu'il avait, il risquait de devoir quitter le salon et de rater le plus intéressant de la conversation. Il pourrait toujours tenté de rester derrière la porte et d'écouter la conversation, mais il risquait de se faire repérer. D'un côté il avait vraiment envie de connaître les secrets de son professeur, mais il ne voulais en aucun cas risquer le courroux de son père … Il l'avait déjà, il y a quelques semaines à l'annonce des résultats de ses BUSES et préférait éviter de le mettre une seconde fois en colère.

D'un simple regard, Lucius fit comprendre à son fils qu'il était désormais de trop dans cette pièce. Drago baissa la tête, prit le grimoire et sortit du salon en traînant les pieds. Quand pourrait-il enfin ne plus être ignoré ainsi, ne plus être considéré comme un gamin … Il devait toujours s'incliner devant son père, on ne lui faisait pas confiance, pour ses parents, il n'était pas encore digne de faire partie de la cause : « Quand tu auras fait tes preuves » lui répétait sans cesse Lucius … Ses preuves … Si seulement on lui laissait un peu de liberté, il pourrait les faire ses preuves : pourquoi ne pas régler son compte à cette sang de bourbe de Granger, qui a provoqué l'ire de son père en ayant des meilleures notes que lui, elle une sang de bourbe qui a réussi à battre un Malefoy …Quand le classement des élèves est paru, Drago s'était étranglé en se voyant dépassé par Granger et bien entendu Lucius s'en était pris à lui …Il avait reçu une correction mémorable et préférait oublier ce douloureux souvenir.

Il referma donc la porte du salon à regret, et monta dans sa chambre. Il lança violement le grimoire sur son lit à baldaquins puis alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre et regarda la pluie tomber. À ce moment apparut Kreattur. L'elfe de maison portait toujours son torchon noirci, drapé dedans comme dans une toge. Sans bruit, il s'approcha de Drago :

- Le jeune Maître a besoin de quelque chose ? Kreattur l'a entendu marmonner dans les escaliers …

Drago se retourna et lança un regard mauvais à l'elfe.

Kreattur peut peut-être aider le jeune maître ?

Le jeune sorcier blondinet s'avança l'air menaçant vers Kreattur :

À moins que tu ne saches comment je pourrais écouter ce qui se dit dans le salon, tu ne peux pas m'aider, alors file d'ici avant que je ne tente un sort de réduction sur toi, Vermine !

Kreattur se courba au sol, fit mine de partir puis se ravisa :

Il y aurait bien un moyen, Jeune …

Drago ne le laissa pas finir, il se jeta sur lui, l'agrippa par son torchon. Voyant la saleté repoussante du tissu, il lâcha aussitôt l'elfe, essuya ses mains contre sa robe et demanda des explications à Kreattur. Ce dernier lui avoua qu'il existait un étroit placard, dans le boudoir près du salon, dont le fond, usé, avait un minuscule trou …

- Peut-être que si le Jeune Maître se cachait dans le placard, il pourrait entendre ce qui se disait dans le Salon.

Drago dévala à toute vitesse le grand escalier, en silence. Il se dirigea vers le boudoir qui n'était jamais utilisé. La pièce était plongée dans le noir quand il y entra. Kreattur qui l'avait suivi alluma une lampe. L'elfe s'approcha alors d'une tenture pourpre et la tira : effectivement, il y avait un placard. Drago remarqua alors pour la première fois ce placard. Il l'ouvrit sans bruit, la porte ne grinça même pas. L'intérieur était vide, une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le sol : c'était un endroit que même les elfes ne venaient nettoyer. Drago espéra ne pas trouver dans cet endroit sombre des Doxys ou d'autres créatures dans ce genre. Comme Kreattur l'avait souligné, il y avait un minuscule trou dans la paroi, il colla son oreille et put tranquillement écouter ce qui se disait dans le salon. Il avait manqué le début et espérait ne pas avoir raté des révélations croustillantes.

… suis donc allé trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je … je

La voix de Severus se cassa soudain, il s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre.

Je voulais qu'ils souffrent autant que j'avais souffert. Quand je suis arrivé là-bas, le Maître était déjà au courant, je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui expliquer quoique ce soit … Je me suis toujours demandé si tout cela n'avait pas été prévu par lui : ta … ta mort, Anae, la décision que je venais de prendre, toutes ses années à rester dans l'ombre, à me cacher dans la peau d'un … traître.

Mais enfin, s'écria Bellatrix, que veux-tu dire par là ? Tu n'as jamais trahi le Maître ?

La sorcière manqua de s'étouffer, Severus la regarda avec un sourire étrange mêlé de cruauté et de fierté.

- Voyons, Bella. Il y avait d'autres façons de servir la cause que de passer seize années à Azkaban. Sois réaliste ! Après ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, tu pensais vraiment que je puisse trahir notre cause et rallier ceux qui … qui avaient osé la tuer ?! Réfléchis un peu !

Drago, dans sa cachette, sursauta : s'il avait bien entendu, la sorcière qui lui servait de marraine, cette mystérieuse Anae, était … MORTE ? En silence, il se maudit d'avoir raté le début … mais un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. Il commençait à apprendre des choses intéressantes …

Comment aurais-je pu me venger, si ce n'est en frappant de l'intérieur … Pourtant, Bella, c'est bien toi qui avait suggéré l'idée qu'on rallie ce couard de Pettigrow à notre cause pour atteindre Potter et ses amis … Quoi de plus normal que je fasse, en quelque sorte, la même chose ? Pendant un an, tout s'est bien passé. J'avais raconté mon histoire à Dumbledore, qui malgré ses talents de legilimens n'a jamais réussi à percer mon secret. Ce pauvre fou a toujours cru que j'avais abandonné les Mangemort par désespoir et haine des combats … Je faisais donc régulièrement mes rapports à Lucius. Dumbledore pensait alors que je côtoyais Lucius dans le seul but d'espionner au nom de l'Ordre qu'il avait crée. Bien sûr, j'ai dû divulguer certaines informations pour ne pas que ma couverture tombe. Et dans l'ensemble, cela fut assez facile. Et puis, est arrivé ce fameux soir d'Halloween, Dumbledore est venu me voir pour m'annoncer que le Maître avait été vaincu par un bébé, le fils Potter. Je ne pouvais en croire mes oreilles. Pourtant, cela était vrai, Lucius me l'a confirmé : notre Maître avait bel et bien disparu. J'en ai longuement discuté avec Lucius … pour savoir quelle serait ma conduite à tenir …Devait-on continuer à garder le secret ? Puis des rumeurs sont venues, certaines ont enflée : le Maître ne serait pas mort …En attendant de plus amples informations, j'ai gardé mon rôle d'espion. De toute façon, je le voyais, Dumbledore ne croyait pas à sa disparition, son Ordre du Phénix n'avait pas été dissout et il continuait à envoyer des Aurors un peu partout pour tenter de glaner des informations … Je me suis « caché » pendant une dizaine d'années sous l'apparence du Maître des Potions de Poudlard – poste qui ne m'avait jamais convenu … Dumbledore n'a jamais voulu me confier celui de professeur de DCFM, il avait peur, entre autre, qu'en enseignant cette matière non seulement je fasse resurgir ma personnalité de Mangemort, mais aussi que je puisse me trahir en enseignant des sortilèges ou des moyens de défense trop poussés…

Et puis le jeune Potter est arrivé pour sa première année, et en même temps que lui le professeur Quirell. Dès le début, quelque chose en lui m'intrigua. Je l'avais rencontré deux à trois fois, il y a bien longtemps, certes pas assez pour vraiment le connaître, mais je le trouvais énormément changé : il ne quittait jamais cet espèce de turban difforme et puant, et semblait tout le temps sur ses gardes. Il sursautait à chaque bruit étrange et paraissait très émotif. Ce comportement étrange m'intriguait. Je décidais de mener mon enquête discrètement. Rapidement, je me rendis effectivement compte que Quirell cachait quelque chose, ce fameux soir d'Halloween, quand il a fait entrer un troll dans les cachots pour pouvoir faire diversion et tenter de voler la Pierre Philosophale. Je croyais qu'il la voulait pour lui-même, et ça, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, puisque dans le même temps, Lucius m'avait fait dire qu'il se pouvait que le Maître fasse sa réapparition et qu'il risquerait d'avoir besoin de cette fameuse pierre pour récupérer tous ses pouvoirs et une apparence plus « humaine ».

Lucius intervint à ce moment :

Je ne comprends pas, alors, pourquoi tu t'es mis en travers de Quirell …Tu n'as jamais voulu me l'apprendre …

Severus rit doucement :

Laisse-moi donc finir, Lucius. Après ce fameux soir, je décidai de parler avec Quirell. Un soir, je le surpris en train de rôder dans les couloirs près de la bibliothèque. Je le pris à partie pour lui demander dans quel camp comptait-il se placer… Mais je fus interrompu par l'arrivée inopinée de Rusard : Potter ou un autre avait encore fait des siennes et Quirell me fila entre les doigts. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit sur ses gardes, mais le lendemain, il vint me trouver dans la salle de professeurs, alors déserte. Il avait, disait-il, quelque chose d'important à me dire concernant la conversation avortée de la veille. Il me donnait rendez-vous dans le Parc pour en parler tranquillement. Le soir même, je me rendis à cet étrange rendez-vous. Quirell m'apprit alors l'entière vérité … enfin pas Quirell, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se montra à moi et m'expliqua qu'il comptait s'emparer par l'entremise du professeur de DCFM de la Pierre Philosophale. Je voulus aussitôt l'aider dans cette entreprise, mais il m'en empêcha : je devais encore tenir mon rôle d'agent double, que Quirell se fasse prendre n'avait pas grande importance. Je devinai que de toute façon, quoiqu'il arrive, ce professeur n'aurait pas … une vie très longue. Le Maître m'engagea donc à tenir mon rôle de « toutou de Dumbledore ». Je savais aussi que le directeur, ayant appris un possible retour de Voldemort, était de nouveau sur ses gardes et qu'il m'avait à l'œil. Malgré mes talents d'Occlumency, je me devais de faire attention et d'être sur mes gardes. Assez régulièrement, Quirell et moi organisions des « rencontres » mises en scène où je faisais semblant de mettre en garder Quirell contre son éventuelle trahison. En général, nous nous rencontrions dans la Forêt Interdite, avant que le Maître n'aille se repaître de sang de licorne. Dumbledore avait surpris une de nos conversations et ainsi il effaça les quelques doutes qu'il pouvait avoir à mon encontre. Bien sûr, la suite vous la connaissez. Le jeune Potter a contrarié les plans du Maître, Quirell a été anéanti par ce gamin … L'année suivante, ce fut Lucius qui eut une idée de génie : mettre entre les mains d'une élève le journal du Maître et faire en sorte de rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets ! Le hasard a voulu que ce soit cette saleté de Miss Teigne qui soit pétrifiée. Et tout le monde était persuadé que le célèbre Potter était l'Héritier et qu'il avait ouvert la Chambre et appelé le Basilic …

Severus partit d'un grand éclat de rire, relayé par Lucius. Anae avait fini par se lever, elle avait rejoint Severus près de la fenêtre, la fureur de Bellatrix était retombée aussi rapidement que l'orage qui grondait dehors s'était calmé. Son visage reflétait un air incrédule à l'écoute du récit du Maître des Potions.

Et pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, demanda Lucius, que s'est-il passé ?

Oui, renchérit Bellatrix, j'ai entendu dire que Croupton avait pris la place et l'apparence de Fol-Œil, pendant toute une année ?

En fait, rien de bien compliqué, expliqua Severus. En réalité, je n'ai jamais su que Croupton avait utilisé du Polynectar durant toute l'année scolaire. Je croyais vraiment avoir affaire à l'Auror … Le fameux soir de la dernière tache, au moment même où Potter a été transplané, je me suis éloigné du lieu de l'épreuve, ma marque commençait de plus en plus à me brûler. Jusqu'à ce que revienne la douleur habituelle de l'appel. Je n'étais plus très loin de Prè-au-Lard, je pus donc me transplaner sans problème auprès du Maître. Je te retrouvais, Lucius, dans ton habit de Mangemort, dans ce cimetière sinistre. Comment étais-tu sûr que j'allais venir ?

Une simple intuition. Je me suis dit que de toute façon, cela ne me coûtait rien de prendre avec moi ta cagoule … Je l'avais gardé depuis ce fameux soir, à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch …

Que s'était-il passé ? demanda alors Anae.

J'avais retrouvé Lucius, qui m'avait eu des places, et le soir, avec d'autres Mangemort, nous nous sommes un peu « laissés allés » …

Oui, ajouta Lucius, nous nous sommes un peu amusé avec les moldus du terrain de _« can-pain » _...

Vous ne changerez donc jamais, s'exclama Anae en riant.

Puis elle se tourna vers Severus :

Tu as donc retrouvé mon père dans le cimetière et après ?

Après … ce maudit Potter a encore fait des siennes, il a réussi à se sauver in-extremis. J'ai dû aussitôt me transplaner à Pré Au Lard et regagner rapidement Poudlard comme si de rien était … Potter avait été conduit à l'infirmerie, j'y retrouvais Dumbledore. J'avoue avoir été surpris par le récit de Potter, il avait réussi à identifier quelques Mangemort présents ce soir-là – dont toi, Lucius. À ma grande joie, Dumbledore me demanda de remplir « ma mission ».

- Ta mission ? interrogea Anae étonnée.

Oui, Dumbledore était venu me voir, quelques mois auparavant, certains de ses Aurors avaient eu vent de quelque chose et Dumbledore, craignant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne revienne, m'avait prié de reprendre contact avec des anciens Mangemort pour le tenir au courant des plans du Maître. Il en semblait vraiment désolé, car ce vieil imbécile craignait qu'il puisse m'arriver quelque chose … Je pus donc sans trop de problème – grâce à Lucius- faire semblant d'espionner. Dans le même temps, Dumbledore me donnait de plus en plus de responsabilité au sein de son Ordre. J'appris beaucoup de choses, en particulier sur cette fameuse prophétie : elle était conservée en intégralité au Départements des Mystères du Ministère.

Il s'interrompit un long moment.

Voilà, vous savez à peu près toute mon histoire …

Lucius l'interpella alors.

IL y a une chose que je voudrais bien savoir, Severus.

Oui ?

Pourquoi avoir prévenu l'Ordre ? Pourquoi leur avoir dit qu'Harry comptait se rendre au Ministère pour « sauver » Black ?

Severus toussota, un peu gêné et passa une main dans ses cheveux gras.

Ah … Oui … Un ordre du Maître. Je devais dans la mesure du possible m'arranger pour que les membres de l'Ordre subissent le plus de pertes possibles … Il fallait qu'ils puissent porter secours, à n'importe quel moment, à Potter, même si cela devait vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je ne pensais pas que l'épisode au Ministère aurait eu une telle conséquence. Qui aurait pu penser que Potter puisse vous mettre en « déroute ».

Bellatrix s'énerva alors :

Ne dis pas de bêtises, Potter ne nous a pas mis en déroute, ce sont ces maudits Aurors et Dumbledore qui ont réussi à nous nuire. De toutes façons, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix cruelle, ils ne tarderont pas à rejoindre Dumbledore dans l'autre monde.

Elle éclata alors de rire. Elle se tourna alors vers Anae :

Il paraîtrait, Anae, que tu ne serais pas étrangère à cette disparition …Serait-ce vrai ?

À son tour, Anae eut un petit rire cruel :

- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, Bella. Mais c'est une longue histoire, très longue histoire … La mort de Dumbledore et tout le reste me concernant. Je ne me sens pas du tout prête à en parler à nouveau ce soir. Lucius sait déjà tout, demande-le lui donc …Je me sens fatiguée …

Elle se retourna vers Severus, posa sa main sur son bras.

Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer …

Severus hocha la tête.

Très bien, allons-y alors …

Bellatrix, depuis le récit de Severus avait totalement changé d'attitude envers le Maître des Potions. Elle le salua longuement. Les au revoir ne s'éternisèrent pas longtemps. Severus et Anae quittèrent le salon. La jeune sorcière se retourna alors une dernière fois, tandis qu'elle allait en franchir le seuil, pour saluer une dernière fois ses amis. Son regard s'arrêta soudain sur un point sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Un singulier sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, un peu surpris, un peu cruel et calculateur.

Anae ? Tu viens ?

Oui, j'arrive ! À bientôt, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des Mangemort restés dans le salon.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPITRE XIII : LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE**_

Quand Harry se réveilla ce matin-là, il vit que Ron avait déjà déserté la chambre. Il soupira en s'apercevant qu'il était plus de dix heures du matin … Il s'habilla rapidement et grogna en voyant sa tête dans le miroir qui s'empressa de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait une mine affreuse.

Harry descendit et fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Molly était aux fourneaux, de délicieux fumets odorants s'échappaient des nombreuses casseroles. Un couteau découpait tout seul des carottes et une cuillère s'occupait de touiller une sauce brune des plus appétissantes. Madame Weasley se retourna en entendant arriver le jeune sorcier.

Harry, mon chéri ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu as bien dormi ? Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Elle avait délaissé ses casseroles pour serrer Harry dans ses bras. Mais soudain, une odeur de brûlé se fit sentir et envahit la cuisine, elle lâcha soudainement Harry et courut vers une grosse marmite d'où s'échappait une fumée noirâtre. Ron était encore attablé, et il rit bêtement en voyant sa mère se bagarrer contre un liquide étrange qui débordait. Harry vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Les deux amis se saluèrent. Ron, la bouche pleine et barbouillée de Confiture de la Mère-Tartine poussa devant Harry une grosse lettre.

Cha doit fenir de Poudlahddd, la lischte de fournichures, che penche. Chai pa encorche ouvert la mienne, che tattenchais.

Ron n'avait décidément pas changé. Harry était soulagé de recevoir enfin des nouvelles du collège, il avait eu peur que la mort de Dumbledore ne puisse retarder la rentrée des classes. Il avait hâte d'y retourner, même si pour lui cette année serait difficile : la mort de Dumbledore allait changer bien des choses là-bas. Même si extérieurement, il se montrait moins affecté par ce décès qu'il avait pu l'être à la mort de son parrain, il était pourtant très touché par cela : il en faisait d'horribles cauchemars la nuit : voyant Dumbledore aux prises avec Voldemort. Il chassa ces horribles pensées de son esprit et se concentra sur sa lettre. Il attendit que Ron eut englouti la dernière bouchée de tartine, puis les deux compères décachetèrent leur missive.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme vous le savez, vous entrez en Sixième Année, avec au programme moins de matières mais des cours plus approfondis. Nous vous conseillons donc de réfléchir dès maintenant aux options que vous déciderez de garder. Une réunion de présentation aura lieu le lendemain de la rentrée dans la Grande Salle. Nous vous conseillons vivement d'y assister. Les différents professeurs y présenteront les options que vous pourrez envisager de suivre. _

_Le départ du Poudlard Express aura lieu le 1er Septembre, au quai 9 3/4, à 11heures précises._

_Nous vous attendons avec impatience, _

_Professeur Minerva Mc Gonagall, Directrice de Poudlard._

- Tu as vu, Harry ? C'est McGonagall directrice ! Je suis rassuré !

La liste de livres n'était guère impressionnante, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner les deux amis.

Y a que ça comme nouveaux livres ? Y en a moins que l'an passé, s'interrogea Harry.

Fais voir ?

Ron examina la liste à mi-voix. Il avait encore de la confiture à la commissure des lèvres. Molly trop affairée à réparer les dégâts du débordement de casserole ne l'avait pas remarqué sans quoi elle aurait envoyé avec plaisir Ron prendre un bain !

« Sorts et contre-sorts, niveau de perfectionnement, de Pierre Kiroule

Enchantements et Désenchantements, niveau expert, de Anna Masspamouss

Mille et une Mystérieuses Potions, de Candy Dromel

Métamorphose pour sorciers confirmés, de Sandy Kilo

Les Plantes Exotiques et leurs usages Magiques, par Rose Hortos »

Tu as vu Harry, y a pas de livre de DCFM cette année, c'est drôle !

Tu es sûr, Ron, cria sa mère, qui était enfin venue à bout de la casserole.

Elle semblait furieuse et grognait.

Ce Mondigus, s'il croise mon chemin, il va avoir affaire à moi. Cette casserole était ensorcelée, je suis sûre que c'est de sa faute !

Y a pas de livre de DCFM, maman, j'ai vérifié !

C'est étrange, mon chéri … Nous irons cet après-midi au Chemin de Traverse. Je vais prévenir Maugrey …Il va encore nous faire toute une histoire de ça, je le vois déjà …

Molly s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine, au dernier moment, elle se retourna.

Ron, va te débarbouiller, tu as de la confiture partout !

Puis elle laissa Harry et Ron en tête-à-tête.

On verra peut-être Hermione, là-bas !

Peut-être, Ron … Tu as eu de ses nouvelles au fait ?

Non, marmonna le rouquin déçu.

C'est bizarre ça …

Tu crois qu'il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose ?

Mais non, gros bêta, sinon Dumbledore ou …

Sa voix s'était soudain cassée.

…ou quelqu'un d'autre nous aurait prévenu ! Ne t'en fais pas Ron … Mais … mais pourquoi cette soudaine inquiétude ?

Ron se mit à rougir de plus belle.

- Pour rien, marmonna-t-il, pour rien …

Les deux amis discutèrent longuement : l'absence de livres de DCFM les intriguait : et si les cours avaient été annulés ? Même la mère de Ron semblait trouver ça suspect …

Tu crois qu'ils n'ont trouvé personne ?

Je sais pas Ron, je sais pas …On verra bien, on sera à Poudlard dans trois jours …

Les quelques heures qui suivirent passèrent rapidement et bientôt il fut l'heure pour les deux garçons d'aller faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse.

Comme à son habitude, Maugrey avait monté une véritable expédition. Il avait donné une tonne de recommandations à Harry. Tonks serait sans cesse à ses côtés, sous la forme d'une adolescente boutonneuse, avec une robe de sorcier déchiquetée. Maugrey soupira en voyant sa dégaine.

C'est la mode, Fol-Œil, tous les jeunes, moldus comme sorciers, s'habillent ainsi, ils disent que ça fait « Krunch », et puis c'est la tenue des Strang'Goszes !

Des quoi ? tonna Maugrey.

Des Strang'Goszes, c'est le nouveau groupe de musique qui fait fureur ! Je les adore, ajouta Tonks avec un grand sourire.

C'est vrai, renchérit Ginny, ils sont géniaux, surtout le chanteur, il est trop beau !

La petite sœur de Ron venait de faire son apparition, elle salua Harry, puis vint se placer à côté de sa mère. Harry remarqua que Ginny avait encore grandi, elle allait bientôt dépasser sa mère. Elle avait aussi changé de coiffure, elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux roux. Ils lui arrivaient désormais aux épaules. Ron, Ginny et Harry étaient morts de rire, ce que vit Maugrey avec son Œil Magique, il se retourna vivement et houspilla les trois amis :

VIGILENCE CONSTANTE, hurla-t-il ! Assez rigolé ! Nous partons.

Comment y allons-nous ?demanda Harry.

On va prendre de la poudre de Cheminette, expliqua calmement Molly.

Harry soupira, il semblait désespéré. Il avait en horreur ce moyen de déplacement.

Ne t'en fais pas Harry, ajouta Molly. Cette fois, tout ira bien !

Malgré cela, Harry fit la grimace. La dernière fois, il s'était retrouvé chez Barjow et Beurk… Il en gardait un mauvais souvenir.

Bon je passe la première, annonça Tonks avec entrain.

Elle prit une poignée de poudre, s'engagea dans la cheminée, la jeta en murmurant sa destination et disparut soudainement. Ron voulut y aller à son tour, mais Maugrey l'en empêcha.

Pas toi, Harry, d'abord !

Harry soupira, il prit de la poudre, la lança avec violence et cria « Chemin de Traverse ».

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il se retrouva face à Tonks.

Alors ? Tu vois tout s'est bien passé ! Allez pousse-toi, ce serait dommage que Fol-Œil t'atterrisse dessus, ajouta-t-elle en riant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Tout le monde fut bientôt sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ginny et sa mère partirent de leur côté. Tonks se tourna vers Harry :

Où allons-nous ?

Je dois aller chez Gringott.

Très bien !

La troupe composée de Ron, Harry, Tonks et Maugrey se dirigèrent vers la banque. Beaucoup de sorciers se retournaient sur le passage de Maugrey, qui tentait pourtant de dissimuler son visage défiguré par de nombreuses cicatrices, sous un chapeau kaki hideux.

À Gringott, un Gobelin les conduisit au coffre d'Harry, il se dépêcha de remplir sa bourse. Il avait hâte de retrouver l'air libre, il avait été enfermé une bonne partie de son été, loin du monde magique, aussi rêvait-il de se promener au Chemin de Traverse, même si pour cela il devait supporter l'escorte de Maugrey. L'Auror avait dévisagé d'un air suspicieux le petit Gobelin. Connaissant, Fol-Œil, Harry était persuadé que ce dernier se demandait si le Gobelin n'était pas à la solde de Voldemort. Méfiant, il avait aussi pris place de le wagonnet, peut-être s'attendait-il à ce que le véhicule soit ensorcelé et les fasse tous basculer dans le vide ?

Une fois ressorti de la banque, Harry et Ron allèrent chez Fleury-et-Bott, qui comme à son habitude était bondée. Une tête leur parut familière, une grande adolescence à la tignasse impressionnante.

Hermione ! cria Ron qui s'était mis à rougir comme une tomate.

Leur amie se retourna.

Harry ! Ron ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Je suis désolée, Harry, je voulais t'écrire, te donner de mes nouvelles, mais c'était impossible, les hiboux auraient pu être intercepté.

Tu aurais pu me téléphoner, Hermione, les moyens de communications moldus sont encore sûrs, non ?

C'est que, Harry, euh, j'étais pas chez moi.

À cet instant, un grand gaillard s'approcha d'Hermione, lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Hermione rougit, alors que le visage de Ron venait de se décomposer.

- C'est qui c'lui-là, grogna Fol-Œil.

Tonks s'empressa de rassurer Maugrey.

Allons tu n'as pas reconnu Viktor Krum ? Le grand joueur de Quidditch ?

Krum ? Connais pas ? Célèbre ou pas, ça m'est égal ! Vigilance Constante !

Viktor avait salué Harry et Ron qui boudait.

Bonjoûrrrrrrr Harrrry, je suis content de te rrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeevoirrrrrrrr. Rrrrrrronn, c'est ça ?

Ce dernier maugréa un oui.

Her-mion-neuhhhh est venu passer quelques semaines chez moiiiii, expliqua-t-il.

Vous devriez voir, la Bulgarie est un magnifique pays, s'écria Hermione exaltée. J'ai appris plein de choses très intéressantes là-bas ! C'était fabuleux ! Vous saviez que les sorciers bulgares ont un super sort pour éviter le froid, quand la neige recouvre tout en hiver ! Faudra que je vous le montre, c'est absolument génial !

Ron ne décolérait pas, il en voulait terriblement à Hermione de se montrer avec ce Krum et d'avoir passé tout son été en sa compagnie…Il boudait dans son coin, cherchant ses livres scolaires. Il bouscula un peu rudement Hermione en sortant de la libraire, celle-ci interrogea Harry du regard.

Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, ça lui passera. Tu viens avec nous, maintenant ? Je crois que Ron veut aller voir ses frères !

- Fred et Georges ont ouvert leur boutique ?

Oui, depuis quelques semaines, il paraît que les affaires marchent bien ! Alors tu viens ?

Euh non, je suis désolée, Viktor rentre chez lui tout à l'heure, je vais rester avec lui jusqu'à son départ.

Viktor s'était un peu éloigné, il feuilletait un gros grimoire quand il fut interpellé par un groupe de jeunes sorcières qui gloussaient comme des dindes. L'une d'elle se lança et lui demanda un autographe. Hermione en voyant cela ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils et roula des yeux en soupirant.

Bon, je dois y aller, Harry. De toute façon, on se retrouve bientôt dans le Poudlard Express !

Elle salua Tonks et Fol-Œil avant d'aller rejoindre Viktor et chasser les groupies qui s'amassaient autour du joueur de Quidditch. Harry finit ses achats et rejoint Ron qui fulminait à l'extérieur. Il shootait dans quelques cailloux et regardait sans grande conviction la vitrine de la Ménagerie Magique.

Te revoilà quand même …

Ron, tu aurais pu être plus aimable …

Mouais, si elle arrêtait de traîner avec cet abruti …

Cet abruti ? Pourtant, il y a quelques années encore, tu en étais fan de cet abruti …

Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Ron, ne te fâches pas, mais bon, ton comportement, quand même, n'est pas très sympathique.

À cet instant, Maugrey intervient :

- Vous allez rester planté ici longtemps ? Si vous avez fini, nous rentrons !

- Non, il nous reste à aller à la boutique de mes frères !

- Ah oui, ces deux guignols, grogna Fol-Œil. Bon, mais dépêchez vous …

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers une petite ruelle transversale, les jumeaux y avaient installé leur boutique. Le petit magasin était très coloré : une peinture rose bonbon qui clignotait éblouissait le passant et le forçait à regarder les deux vitrines. Ces dernières étaient remplis d'objets divers et variés. Dans une était exposé un assortiment chamarré de friandises piégées, de Péteaurds, Bombabouses ; dans l'autre, divers gadgets des plus inoffensifs au plus étranges. L'enseigne se balançait doucement au gré du vent, sur un fond vert, qui ressemblait à un certain marécage de Poudlard, encadré par les têtes des jumeaux, brillait le nom de la boutique : " Aux Sorciers Facétieux". Ron ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier en voyant le magasin de ses frères. Harry fit de même. Les gallions qu'il avait donnés à Fred et Georges avaient été investis avec intelligence. La boutique avait l'air de bien marcher.

Ron, le premier poussa la porte et entra dans l'antre de ses frères. Deux jeunes fillettes finissaient de régler leurs achats sous le regard désolé de leur mère, puis elles sortirent. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la boutiques et Fred, à moins que ce ne soit Georges poussa un petit écriteau sur la porte qui annonçait que le magasin était momentanément fermé. Ce furent de bruyantes retrouvailles entre eux. Les jumeaux furent très fiers de faire visiter leur domaine. C'est un capharnaüm d'objets et de sucreries en tout genre. Maugrey regarda tout avec suspicion ; de son œil magique, il détailla chaque gadget et semblait atterré par certains d'entre eux.

Tout un coin de la boutique était occupé par des étagères remplies de bocaux alignés. Les jumeaux y avait entreposé toutes sortes de friandises étranges : outre les célèbres crèmes Canari, ornées d'une étiquette "Testées et Approuvées par Neville", il y avait des CaramelsCocoricos (quiconque en mangeant chantait comme un coq), les Suceacides, des sucettes si acides qu'elles laissaient un trou dans la langue, des Ballongums, des Dragonibus, des Tagadatzouinzouin, des Boîtes à Flemme. Dans un autre coin, étaient alignées divers baguettes trafiquées : des baguettes explosives et d'autres qui se changeaient en tout et n'importe quoi, ils avaient aussi quelques chaudrons explosifs et des Régurgitators – Fred venait d'expliquer qu'il en avait confié un à Mondigus, pour qu'il le mette en douce dans la cuisine de leur mère- des stylos lancencre, des parchemins enrouleurs, des cartes à insultes, des multitudes d'objets dont ni Harry ni Ron ne pouvaient imaginer les effets.

Alors, comment trouvez-vous notre boutique ?

C'est super, s'extasiait Ron qui venait d'essayer un Chapotête : sa tête avait disparu.

Vous avez monté ça tous seuls ? demanda Harry.

Lee Jordan nous a aidé pendant ses vacances, répondit Fred.

Nous l'avons payé en farces, prenez garde à Poudlard … Ça risque d'être explosif, ajouta Georges en riant. Cela nous fera une excellente publicité !

Les affaires marchent bien ? demanda Tonks qui observait avec attention un miroir Cracheur.

Très bien, répondit Georges. Tonks ? Notre miroir te tente ? C'est une de nos dernières inventions : il crache un jet d'eau à la figure de celui qui se regardait dedans, s'il estime que la personne est trop bien habillée. Tout le monde en raffole.

Non, merci, répondit Tonks en riant.

Apparemment, sa dégaine d'ado "Krunch" plaisait beaucoup à la glace qui ne lui envoya rien à la figure.

Et la concurrence avec Zonko ? pas trop difficile à gérer, interrogea Harry.

Nous avons trouvé une idée géniale. Je me demande pourquoi Zonko n'y a pas pensé avant nous, s'écria Fred. C'est notre Carte de Fidelitas.

Il avait sorti de derrière le comptoir une petite carte. Sur le verso, l'enseigne de magasin avait été reproduite. Les têtes de jumeaux sur le carton faisaient de grands clins d'œil complices. De l'autre côté, un quadrillage, pour le moment, vide.

C'est tout simple, expliqua-t-il. Pour chaque achat, par tranche de trois Mornilles, on applique un tampon doré. Quand une ligne est remplie, vous avez droit à un gadget gratuit. Mais ce qui est génial, c'est que, sans le savoir, le propriétaire n'a plus envie d'aller faire un tour chez le concurrent. Dès que son nom est apposé par nos soins, sur le papier, il est en quelque sorte lié à notre boutique !

Pas très légal tout ça, marmonna Fol-Œil. Faudrait pas que le Ministère vienne fourrer son nez là-dedans.

Il faudrait qu'il soit au courant, pour ça. Mais, vous n'allez pas nous dénoncer, quand même, supplia Georges.

Fol-Œil maugréa un semblant de "non".

Bon ! s'exclama Fred. Que voulez –vous ?

Ron farfouilla dans sa poche et ressortit une poignée de pièces, pas vraiment de quoi dévaliser la boutique de ses frères. Plein d'espoir, il se tourna vers Georges.

Euh, pour la famille, vous faîtes des prix ?

Désolé, p'tit frère, mais on ne mélange pas famille et affaires … Pas de réduction …

Ron soupira tristement, il s'y était attendu.

Mais, ajouta Fred, on offre des réductions pour ceux qui acceptent de nous servir de cobayes. On a de nouvelles friandises, qu'on a pas encore pu tester … Ça te dit ?

Non, non, c'est bon.

Ron qui connaissait bien ses frères, savait que ce genre d'expériences pouvait parfois être désastreux. Il se promena parmi les rayons, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien acheter. On tambourina soudain à la porte. Maugrey sursauta et se retourna, la baguette à la main. Mais ce n'était que Molly et Ginny.

Fred alla ouvrir à sa mère qui lui tomba dans les bras. Même si les jumeaux avaient abandonné l'école, elle était très fière d'eux. Une nouvelle fois, les jumeaux s'engagèrent dans un tour du propriétaire. Harry les suivit du regard et éclata de rire en voyant, dans un coin des Pétards-Mouillés, des Feux Explosifs, des Péteaurds, et plusieurs boîtes qui promettaient à leurs utilisateurs un effet extraordinaire et durable, une petite phrase dorée avait été rajoutée sur l'étiquette : "Approuvé par Peeves et par le décret 347892 du Professeur Ombrage".

Ron et Harry durent encore faire trois fois le tour des rayons, avant de se décider. Finalement, poussés par Maugrey d'en finir rapidement, ils prirent quelques friandises sur le conseil de Georges et des stylos surprises : à eux découvrir en les utilisant ce qui leur arriverait.

Ils réglèrent leurs achats, eurent chacun droit à une carte de fidélité et repartirent avec en prime, un épais catalogue.

Nous livrons partout dans le monde, expliqua Georges, si vous êtes en rupture de stock pendant que vous êtes à Poudlard : un hibou et hop en moins d'une semaine vous serez livrés ! Satisfaits ou remboursés !

La journée se termina dans la bonne humeur. Les bourses un peu plus vides, les bras chargés de paquets, ils regagnèrent le QG de l'Ordre. Au grand soulagement de Maugrey, tout s'était bien passé. L'Auror aussitôt rentré Grimmaurd Square disparut, promettant à Harry de revenir pour l'escorter jusqu'au Poudlard Express.

- Je vais réfléchir au meilleur et au plus sûr moyen de nous rendre à King Cross. En attendant Harry, n'oublie pas: VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre XIV : Sur le Chemin de l'Ecole

En ce 1er Septembre, la gare de King Cross était inhabituellement envahie de gamins et de fillettes un peu étranges, dans les chariots qu'ils poussaient, il y avait de grosses malles, par-dessus lesquelles était parfois posée une cage où des rapaces nocturnes étaient enfermées. Les chouettes peu habituées à une telle affluence hululaient et battaient frénétiquement des ailes. Les enfants semblaient fébriles, surtout les plus jeunes. Le quai 9 était surpeuplé, un grand personnage, aux cheveux bruns, à la barbe fournie regardait ce petit monde avec un certain détachement. Tout ce qui l'importait c'était que le départ du Poudlard Express se passe bien. Il n'était pas le seul à espérer cela : un peu partout dans la foule étaient disséminés des Aurors. Harry, Ron, sa sœur et leur escorte d'Aurors se dirigeaient d'un pas vif vers la voie 9 ¾, il ne leur restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Ils étaient pourtant partis à 9h00, mais les tours et les détours de Fol-Œil leur avait fait faire le trajet jusqu'à la gare en plus d'une heure et demie, alors qu'en temps habituel, ils ne mettaient qu'une bonne demi-heure à rejoindre King Cross. Tonks était passablement énervée par l'attitude de Fol-Œil. Il semblait avoir appris des nouvelles peu rassurantes et était encore plus que d'habitude sur ses gardes. Il regardait à présent avec méfiance, une jeune fille qui paraissait perdue, la petite blonde interpella un contrôleur en lui demandant où se trouvait la voie 11, Fol-Œil soupira quand elle s'éloigna d'eux.

Allons, Fol-Œil, tous ces moldus ne sont pas des Mangemort cachés ! s'énerva Tonks. Et puis dépêchons-nous, le train va finir par partir sans nos protégés …

Au grand soulagement d'Harry, ils franchirent sans encombre la barrière, entre la voie 9 et 10 et atterrirent sur la voie 9 ¾. La locomotive fumait déjà, une foule d'élèves se dépêchaient de monter dans les wagons, d'autres écoutaient d'une oreille les recommandations de leurs parents. Certains petits nouveaux étaient visiblement émus et Ron aperçut un petit blondinet fondre en larmes et se jeter dans les jupes de sa mère. La petite troupe se dirigea vers l'avant du train, espérant trouver des compartiments encore libres. Ron aida sa sœur à monter ses bagages, Mrs Weasley embrassa énergiquement sa progéniture, puis ce fut au tour d'Harry de subir l'étreinte maternelle de Molly. Elle seule avait accompagné ses enfants au train, son mari avait été retenu au Ministère au dernier moment. Tonks les salua avec entrain, ce faisant, elle réussit à se prendre les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier et s'étala de tout son long par terre, renversant au passage un chariot et toutes les malles qu'il contenait. Harry et ses amis ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Fol-Oeil les salua brièvement, réitérant ses conseils à Harry :

Vigilance Constante, Harry, ne l'oublie jamais ! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Le train siffla, Harry fut le dernier à monter, il fit quelques signes aux Aurors restés sur le quai. Puis le convoi s'ébranla. Il alla rejoindre Ron et Ginny qui avait pris place dans un compartiment vide. Mais Ginny ne resta pas, elle avait des amis à saluer, leur expliqua-t-elle. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Neville fit son apparition. Il n'eut pas le temps de saluer ses amis. Il y eut soudain une importante déflagration, le train freina brusquement, la plupart des bagages dégringolèrent des filets. Ron reçut un gros sac sur sa tête, tandis que Neville tomba, mais sa chute fut arrêtée par Harry. Les trois garçons se relevèrent aussitôt.

Mais que s'est-il passé ? demande Neville, un peu paniqué.

Je ne sais pas répondit Ron, tout aussi affolé.

Harry avait ouvert la fenêtre et tentait de voir ce qui avait pu provoqué l'explosion. Le train était encore en plein Londres, mais il ne put distinguer vers l'arrière qu'un gros nuage de poussière et. Soudain, une angoisse sourde étreignit son cœur. La fumée venait de King Cross. Que s'y était-il passé ? Sans crier garde, il ouvrit la porte du compartiment et courut dans le couloir, remontant tout le convoi. Ça et là des têtes étonnées sortaient des compartiments pour venir aux nouvelles.

Harry que s'est-il passé ? Où cours-tu comme ça ?

Hermione venait d'apparaître.

Je ne sais pas Hermione, je vais essayer de voir …

J'arrive.

Les deux amis remontèrent le train. C'est alors que le Poudlard Express repartit. Harry et Hermione venaient d'arriver dans le dernier compartiment. Il n'y avait que quelques premières Années totalement apeurées. Harry ouvrit en grand la fenêtre. Il ne s'était pas trompé : le nuage noir et poussiéreux venait bien de King Cross comme le fit remarquer Hermione.

Tu crois que … que … c'est un coup de … Voldemort ? s'exclama Hermione.

J'espère que non. Hermione, Tu te rends compte que la plupart des parents étaient là-bas ? Si c'est un coup de Voldemort …

Tous deux se turent. Le silence fut alors rompu par les sanglots d'un jeune élève qui venait d'entendre les paroles d'Harry. Hermione s'approcha du petit garçon qui semblait perdu.

Allons, ce n'est rien. Ne pleure pas. Si ça se trouve, cette explosion ne venait pas de la gare, ne t'en fais …

Hermione avait ouvert en grand ses bras et le petit garçon blond vient s'y réfugier et pleura de plus belle. La jeune sorcière le berça tendrement, tandis qu'Harry, soucieux, refermait la fenêtre. Le Poudlard Express avait repris de la vitesse, malgré le bruit du train, Harry pouvait entendre les sirènes de voitures de pompiers ou de police, qui semblaient converger vers le même point. Il leur faudra attendre le soir et leur arrivée à Poudlard pour savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. Même si les paroles de réconfort d'Hermione avaient réussi à calmer le petit blondinet, Harry était certain que c'était un coup de Voldemort.

Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Hermione.

Alfred Mormock, répondit le gamin.

Tu rentres pour la première fois à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Alfred acquiesça.

Tu verras, tu plairas au collège ! Je vais devoir te laisser Alfred, je dois aller voir ce qui se passe ailleurs, d'accord ? Mais si ça ne va pas, viens me trouver, normalement, je serai dans le wagon de tête. Je suis Hermione Granger, préfete des Gryffondor ! Et lui, ajouta-t-elle en montrant son ami, c'est Harry Potter !

Alfred ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Il se mit à rougir quand Harry le salua. Puis Hermione se leva, fit un bref coucou aux autres premières années, leur conseillant de venir aussi la trouver en cas de problèmes. Suivie par Harry, elle quitta le compartiment. Ils mirent énormément de temps à remonter tout le train, puisque, presque à chaque compartiment, ils étaient interpellés par des élèves avides de nouvelles, mais ils ne purent éclairer les lanternes de leurs camarades.

_**La veille au soir, à Poudlard**_

Les couloirs étaient encore silencieux et déserts ; mais dans vingt-quatre heures, ils résonneraient des cris des élèves. Les professeurs appréciaient avec délice ces derniers instants de calme.

Rogue regagnait tranquillement ses appartements, savourant l'obscurité et le silence. Il venait de sortir du bureau de la directrice d'où il avait eu une réunion assez houleuse. Minerva était persuadée que Severus avait été au courant dès le début de la nomination d'Anae au poste de DCFM ; elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir, premièrement averti l'Ordre du retour –ou plutôt de la résurrection- de la jeune femme et deuxièmement, de ne pas l'avoir prévenue de sa nomination. Severus avait eu beau lui répéter que personne, parmi les Mangemort, ne semblait avoir été tenu au courant et que même lui avait eu la surprise de découvrir le retour d'Anae en même temps qu'elle à la réunion de prè-rentrée. Minerva était vraiment énervée et ne faisait plus confiance à Severus. Le Maître des Potions s'en moquait éperdument, de toute façon, il se sentait avec force, les masques finiraient bien par tomber.

Il arriva dans les cachots, si chers à son cœur, ici l'obscurité était encore plus épaisse et plus glacée. Severus s'arrêta soudain : un chuintement s'était fait entendre. Il sourit dans le noir puis s'accroupit et tendit son bras gauche, une créature s'y enroula et siffla de plaisir. Bien qu'il ait passé de nombreuses années loin de son maître, Slaz ne lui en voulait pas. Le serpent, maintenant âgé de plus de vingt ans –il lui restait encore une bonne paire d'années à vivre- avait été heureux au Manoir Malefoy. Slaz était très content de revenir hanter les cachots de Poudlard. Ici, jamais la nourriture ne manquait. Il retrouvait avec délice les endroits sombres et douillets pour les rongeurs et avait entrepris une chasse effrénée à la souris. Slaz n'attendait qu'une seule chose : se retrouver face à Miss Teigne et se venger de la chatte …

Elle a dû s'absenter quelques heures, lui siffla le serpent. Je voulais te prévenir que tu ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle sera de retour avant minuit !

Où est-elle partie ?

Voir son père …

Pourquoi ?

Elle ne le savait pas elle-même …

Etrange …

Le serpent secoua sa petite tête comme pour approuver les paroles du sorcier. Tous deux continuèrent leur chemin et Severus arriva dans ses appartements. Ils étaient aussi lugubres que les cachots où il donnait ses cours. Froids, sombres, humides, même un Troll des Cavernes n'aurait pas voulu vivre en ces lieux désolés. Slaz siffla de mécontentement, pour lui, il faisait beaucoup trop froid. Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, un petit rire joyeux éclata dans la pièce et un bon feu se mit à flamber dans la cheminée. Slaz en fut satisfait et le fit comprendre à Severus. Le sorcier en quelques jours s'était métamorphosé. Il semblait revivre, son regard noir n'était plus aussi froid et éteint. Il lui arrivait de lâcher de temps à autre un sourire et surtout, il avait abandonné ses horribles cheveux gras : il les avait toujours aussi longs, mais ils n'étaient plus gras comme autrefois.

Slaz s'installa confortablement devant l'âtre noirci, il s'enroula dans ses anneaux et s'endormit ; Severus, lui, s'était installé à son bureau, devant un gros tas de papier et de parchemins. Il revoyait une dernière fois ses cours.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux de ses copies, Severus rendit compte qu'il était plus de minuit passé. Il regarda avec un sourire Slaz qui dormait toujours près du feu. Il soupira, se dirigea vers une petite bibliothèque, prit un livre au hasard et alla s'installer dans un vieux fauteuil au coin de la cheminée. Il lisait sans prendre garde à ce qui était écrit sur les pages jaunies. Slaz paraissait être en plein rêve : de temps à autre, il agitait sa queue, déroulait ou enroulait de nouveau ses anneaux verdâtres qui luisaient à la lueur du feu mourant. Sans faire de bruit, Severus le rechargea. La bûche qu'il y ajouta s'enflamma vivement et la flambée répandait une douce lumière qui rendait le cachot presque accueillant.

Bonsoir.

La voix semblait être sortie du néant. Les yeux toujours fixés sur les flammes qui dansaient ardemment, Severus se redressa un sourire aux lèvres.

Que te voulait-il ?

Nous exposer son dernier plan … "génial", ajouta Anae avec un air presque désabusé et lassé.

Et ?

Rien … Je me demande pourquoi m'avoir fait appeler là-bas, puisque cela ne me concerne pas …

Peut-être voulait-il simplement te voir ?

Allons Severus … C'est de mon père dont il est question … Le Seigneur des Ténèbres … Tu crois franchement qu'il s'abaisserait à de telles choses ? Que je sois de retour, peu lui importe en fait. Il en est simplement satisfait parce que j'ai dégagé Sa route : Dumbledore étant mort, cela lui enlève une grosse épine du pied, c'est tout …

Cette fois, le ton était vraiment désabusé. Surpris, Severus se retourna. Décidemment Anae avait vraiment changé : la petite fille obéissante et cruelle qu'il avait connue autrefois avait disparu, elle n'attendait, désormais, plus rien de la vie, elle avait une vision amère de tout … Anae avait eu raison de lui dire que son humanité avait disparu il y a seize ans et qu'elle ne l'avait pas retrouvée. Seul son comportement envers lui et Lucius restait le même, bien sûr, ce n'était plus comme avant …mais Anae faisait tout pour faire comme si … comme si seize ans ne s'étaient pas écoulés, comme si la Mort ne les avait pas séparés. Il savait que cela était très difficile pour elle, que, même si ses sentiments n'étaient plus là, cela lui faisait de la peine. Severus le devinait, il le voyait en surprenant son regard éteint : la flamme qui brillait dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus avait disparu à jamais. Physiquement aussi Anae avait changé. Mais en bien : la première fois que Severus l'avait revue, à cette fameuse réunion à Poudlard, la sorcière n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même : maigre, famélique, n'ayant plus que la peau sur les os, le teint livide, blafard, cadavérique. En quelques jours, elle avait retrouvé sa force d'antan, repris du poids et quelques jolies couleurs. Elle gardait à jamais le visage de ses vingt ans, Severus avait trouvé cela perturbant au début, tout comme ses cheveux autrefois auburn qui étaient désormais aussi sombres que les siens ; mais il s'y était habitué.

**_Dans le Poudlard Express_** :

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'un monotone paysage de campagne défilait sous les yeux des élèves.

L'explosion londonienne avait secoué tous les esprits et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Hermione et Harry avait réintégré leur compartiment. En y retournant ils y avait retrouvé Luna et un tout jeune garçon qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu. Luna était toujours aussi loufoque. Elle portait sa robe de sorcier, mais par-dessus elle avait enfilé un gilet moldu tricoté qui ressemblait plus à une serpillière brunâtre qu'à un vêtement. Elle s'était faite deux couettes, retenues par des bandes de plastique rouge et blanche, pour maintenir en arrière les quelques mèches qui ne rentraient pas ses couettes, elle se servait d'une paire de lunettes de soleil moldue : rose en forme de cœur. À ses oreilles pendaient, non pas des boucles d'oreilles, mais – Harry les reconnut immédiatement- des capsules de soda, comme celles qui, par dizaines, étaient jetées par son gros cousin Dudley chaque jour. Hermione les avait aussi remarquées et elle sourit à Harry. Luna les salua. Puis la jeune fille leur présenta le nouveau venu :

Hermione, Harry, voici mon cousin : Romain Rhint, il va entrer en Première Année. J'espère qu'il sera avec moi à Serdaigle.

Le petit Romain avait l'air aussi loufoque que sa cousine, même s'il était habillé convenablement, si on exceptait une écharpe d'un violet agressif. Mais on retrouvait dans cet élève aux longs cheveux châtains le même regard absent que Luna. Ses grands yeux gris, un peu globuleux passaient d'un visage à un autre. Il salua les deux sorciers, puis retourna dans sa contemplation passive du paysage.

Où étiez-vous allés ? demanda Ron, qui en voulait toujours à Hermione d'avoir passé son été avec Krum.

Dans le dernier wagon, pour tenter de voir ce que c'était …

Et alors, demanda Neville.

Rien, répondit Hermione. On n'a rien vu …

Si c'est un coup de Voldemort, ajouta Harry, je crois qu'on le saura bientôt.

Le taux de naissance de crac-mol est de 7 cette année.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le petit Romain qui les regarda avec un grand sourire, puis il retourna sa tête et l'appuya contre la vitre. Ron, Harry et Hermione se lancèrent un regard complice et étonné.

La dame aux confiseries passa en milieu d'après-midi, Harry en acheta de quoi nourrir dix wagons du Poudlard Express. Il lui demanda si elle savait ce qui s'était passé à Londres mais elle haussa les épaules ; elle non plus ne put les renseigner.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais violemment cette fois. Drago Malefoy, flanqué de ses deux gorilles sans cervelle Crabbe et Goyle, et accompagné de Pansy Parkinson fit son apparition.

Tiens donc, fit remarquer le blondinet. La bande des nullards !

Pansy gloussa comme une dinde.

Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Ron semblait d'avoir envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un et Malefoy ferait parfaitement affaire.

Je fais ma ronde de Préfet, Weasley. Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant … Surtout que j'en ai surpris certains dans des positions plus que … Comment dire ?

Pansy gloussa de plus belle avant d'ajouter :

Ta sœur ne manque pas d'air …

Ma sœur ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire ?

Elle était scotchée à ce … comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Dean Thomas, non ?

Drago approuva.

Ron était devenu tout rouge, il avait saisi si fermement sa baguette que la jointure de ses doigts en était devenue blanche. Il voulut se jeter sur Malefoy et Hermione, Harry et Neville eurent du mal à le retenir.

Grrrrrr Malefoy ! Prends garde à toi !

Tu n'oserais pas t'en prendre à un préfet, quand même, demanda le blondinet arrogant. Tu commencerais vraiment très mal ton année …

Il éclata de rire, suivi par ses comparses. Il allait s'en aller, quand, avant de refermer la porte, il passa une dernière fois cette tête dans le compartiment et lança à la petite assemblée :

Joli Boum tout à l'heure !

Il referma violemment la porte qui encaissa plusieurs sortilèges. Quand Harry, Ron et les autres sortirent dans le couloir pour en apprendre plus, les Serpentard avaient déjà disparu. Hermione parvint à les raisonner de ne pas aller à leur recherche.

- Allons, vous avez vu sa tête, il n'en sait pas plus que nous, leur fit-elle remarquer.

**_À Poudlard, avant l'aube_** :

Anae se promenait seule dans les hauteurs de Poudlard, elle avait déniché un petit passage qui faisait le tour extérieur d'une partie du bâtiment. Perdue au milieu des toits et des cheminées, elle marchait en regardant le ciel pâlir à l'Est : une à une les étoiles s'éteignaient, comme si une main géante activait un Eteignoir. Dans quelques instants, le soleil allait se lever. Déjà le ciel prenait de jolies teintes rosées et violettes ; mais Anae ne voyait pas le spectacle elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Son cœur était glacé, elle avait tellement froid, ce n'était pas la bise un peu vive qui soufflait qui la faisait frissonner ; c'était ce vide dont elle était remplie. Si seulement il pouvait disparaître pour lui permettre d'enfin retrouver un peu de chaleur.

Elle n'avait plus rien ressenti, tout à l'heure, lorsque Severus l'avait embrassée avec passion. Le grand sorcier avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras nus. Anae, elle, ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Son cœur battait à l'unisson avec celui de son ami, mais il ne pouvait la réchauffer … Pendant un instant, elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait rattraper le temps perdu, retrouver ce que la Mort lui avait volé, mais cette nuit, elle s'était rendue compte que jamais elle ne pourrait récupérer sa vie d'avant. Un goût d'amertume lui restait dans la bouche. Sans faire de bruit, elle repoussa Severus avec douceur, s'habilla rapidement et quitta les appartements du Maître des Potions, elle avait besoin de réfléchir … réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait, à ce qu'elle allait faire. Les paroles de Marcus, sa Prophétie résonnaient dans sa tête. Anae était totalement perdue. Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil apparurent au-dessus des montagnes, elle se résigna à regagner les appartements de Severus, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille et remarque son absence. Si elle avait pu ressentir de nouveau la joie, elle se serait réjouie de voir combien il avait changé en peu de jours…

Un nouveau jour se levait ….

Dans quelques heures, les élèves inconscients de ce qui se serait passé à 11H10, à King Cross arriveraient au collège pour entamer leur nouvelle année scolaire.

Anae soupira puis regagna les cachots …

_**L'arrivée à Pré-Au-Lard :**_

Le Poudlard Express freina, peut-être un peu trop brusquement. Dans un crissement assourdissant, la locomotive s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Hermione et Ron furent dans les premiers à sauter du train, ils se devaient de diriger les Premières Années vers Hagrid, les traits tirés et un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Harry suivit ses amis, ayant laissé Luna et Neville se débrouiller avec leurs bagages.

Le géant aperçut la frimousse des trois compères, il leur fit de grands gestes pour les saluer.

Harry, Ron, Hermione ! Ça va ? Vous verrez, j'ai une surprise pour vous ! Vous allez être surpris !

Puis il les abandonna là, perplexes, presque effrayés de sa fameuse surprise … En général, les surprises d'Hagrid avait deux, quatre de pattes, voire plus, des poils, des plumes ou des écailles et cette surprise tentait généralement de les mordre, les griffer ou les brûler.

Le trio s'installa dans une diligence. Le Sombral regarda Harry presque avec douceur. Pourtant le jeune sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant le cheval étrange qui tirer la diligence. Ils furent rejoint par Neville qui boudait : Trevor avait encore un fois disparu. Le Sombral s'élança et les sorciers arrivèrent à Poudlard.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre XV : La Cérémonie de Répartition

Harry et ses amis arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ce soir, le plafond magique montrait un joli ciel étoilé avec quelques nuages cotonneux. Tous les élèves s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives. Harry se jeta un coup d'œil curieux à la table des Professeurs : la place de Dumbledore était désormais occupée par le Professeur MacGonagall, le professeur de Métamorphoses avait les traits tirés, les yeux rougis. À ses côtés, Flitwick semblait épuisé et blafard. Hagrid gardait les yeux baissés sur son assiette encore vide. Les professeurs Chourave, Bibine et Sinistra discutaient à voix baisse, elles semblaient perturbées. En les voyant ainsi, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, il appréhendait vraiment que quelque chose de terrible ait pu se produire à Londres.

Sur l'estrade devant la table des professeurs, était posé sur un tabouret le vieux Choixpeau pour le moment silencieux.

Eh Harry !

Ron venait de lui donner un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

Ron ! Ça va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Regarde un peu Harry ? Tu ne remarques rien ?

Bah quoi ?

Rogue ! beugla presque le rouquin Rogue ! Il est pas là !

Harry porta son regard de l'autre côté de la table des professeurs : effectivement le Maître des Potions n'était pas assis à sa place. Par contre, juste à côté du siège vacant était assisse une superbe jeune femme.

Ron, tu crois que c'est notre nouveau prof de DCFM ?

Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Réfléchis un peu Harry !

Hermione secouait la tête mi-figue, mi-raisin. Ron se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura quelques paroles à l'oreille :

En tout cas, Harry, si elle est aussi douée qu'elle est belle, ça promet !

Les deux Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire. Puis Harry retourna à son observation de la nouvelle prof : elle paraissait assez grande, quoique peut-être un peu trop maigre. Elle avait un teint pâle qui contrastait avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Ses grands yeux foncés – Harry ne pouvait en distinguer la couleur d'où il était assis – regardaient avec attention les élèves répartis selon leurs maisons. Elle portait une robe de sorcière d'un vert très sombre, presque noir.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit brusquement et Ron réfréna un juron : Rogue venait de faire son entrée, suivi de près par le groupe de Premières Années visiblement effrayées.

Eh bien, marmonna Harry à Hermione et Ron. Je comprends pourquoi ces pauvres gamins font une tête d'enterrement, se faire accueillir par Rogue …Y a de quoi bien commencer l'année !

Le trio pouffa de rire.

Rogue vint se placer près du Choixpeau et commença un petit discours :

Lorsque je vous appellerai par votre nom, vous viendrez prendre place sur ce tabouret, et le Choixpeau vous répartira dans la maison qui sera la vôtre pendant toute votre scolarité.

Vous avez vu, les garçons, chuchota Hermione.

Quoi ? demandèrent en chœur les sorciers.

Ses cheveux !

Hein, balbutia Ron. Quoi ?

On dirait qu'il les a lavés; ils ne sont plus aussi gras qu'avant !

Harry dut se cacher sous la table pour tenter de réfréner le fou rire qui le prenait.

Pendant ce temps, le Choixpeau s'était redressé et entama sa traditionnelle chanson :

_Le temps a passé, l'eau a coulé_

_Le sang a été répandu_

_La peur a saisi les cœurs_

_Même tremblent les plus courageux._

_Mais moi, tout vieux et tout miteux,_

_Je le chante et le redirai à jamais_

_Mes amis en ce lieu réunis_

_Oubliez vos querelles infantiles_

_Sortez la haine de vos cœurs_

_Et tous ensemble soyez unis_

_Pour les ténèbres repousser !_

_L'union des Quatre Maisons,_

_Ce fut jadis sa force_

_Et cela nous sera une nouvelle prouvé !_

_Poudlard doit rester fort_

_Et les Maisons solidaires comme les doigts d'une main !_

_Ma chanson est bien triste,_

_Mais réjouissez-vous tout de même !_

_Car si votre âme est pleine de courage,_

_Le cœur fier comme un lion_

_C'est à Gryffondor que tu appartiendras !_

_Si tu es plein de compassion_

_Et rempli pour les autres d'Amour_

_Dans les rangs de Poufsouffle tu iras !_

_Si la ruse est ton domaine de prédilection_

_Si en premier à toi tu penses_

_Alors pour toi est Serpentard, _

_Parmi les Roublards tu iras._

_Enfin si avant tout la Connaissance tu veux_

_L'intelligence guide tes pas et tes choix_

_Serdaigle deviendra pour toi_

_La Maison qui te protégera. _

_Maintenant laisse-moi te répartir_

_Sur ta tête laisse-moi me poser !_

Rogue avait déroulé un parchemin et commença à appeler les nouveaux élèves.

- Ascarios, Mélantine !

La fillette, aux longues tresses brunes, s'avança lentement. Elle ferma les yeux quand le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête.

- Serdaigle !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre du côté de la table serdaigloise.

Les autres Premières Années semblaient soudain moins anxieuses, les frimousses aux cheveux blonds, châtains, roux ou noirs dévisageaient avec insistance les tables où allaient s'asseoir au fur et à mesure ceux qui étaient appelés.  
À chaque fois, des Hourras et des cris accueillaient les nouveaux venus. Le nombre baissait considérablement. Le petit protégé d'Hermione, Alfred Mormock, fut appelé et envoyé à Poufsouffle

- Rhint Romain !

- Serdaigle !

Harry fut content pour Luna et son cousin, ils étaient dans la même maison. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs fut envoyé à Serpentard, il se nommait Erick Sethos. Maintenant il ne restait plus que quatre Premières Années : les garçons se ressemblaient comme des gouttes d'eau … Des quadruplés à n'en pas douter.

Rogue, à la surprise générale, hésita une seconde avant de les appeler.

- Sophronios Aurelius !

- Serpentard !

Nouveau vivats de la table aux couleurs vertes et argent.

- Sophronios Decartius !

- Serdaigle !

- Sophronios Marcus !

- Gryffondor !

Harry applaudit avec ses amis alors que le garçon aux cheveux étrangement clairs, presque argentés, venait de rejoindre leur table. Il ne reste plus qu'un frère.

- Sophronios Plato !

Le garçon rejoignit les Poufsouffle.

Rogue repartit avec le Choixpeau après avoir fait disparaître le tabouret. Quelques instants après, il réapparut et vint rejoindre sa place, à côté de la nouvelle prof.

Anae ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'asseoir. Elle lui chuchota quelques paroles à l'oreille.

- Sais-tu d'où viennent ces quatre derniers gamins ?

- Non …

- Tu as vu leurs noms … ce sont ceux de Marcus … Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Anae …

Leur discussion fut interrompue par la nouvelle directrice qui se leva. Elle toussota avant d'entamer son discours, elle paraissait soucieuse et parla d'un ton grave.

- Mes chers élèves ! Mes collègues et moi-même sommes très heureux de vous accueillir une nouvelle fois dans les murs de Poudlard. Comme vous le savez, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Je suis à présent la directrice de Poudlard, en l'honneur de mon prédécesseur, je vous demanderai de vous lever pour lui rendre un hommage en silence. 

Presque tout le monde se leva, mais Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir une grande majorité de Serpentard rester assis, ce qui par contre étonna Harry fut l'attitude de la nouvelle prof, elle non plus ne s'était pas levée. Elle souriait étrangement, son regard croisa celui de Drago et elle lui adressa un sourire un peu plus éclatant.

MacGonagall n'avait rien remarqué : elle tenait ses yeux fermés. Elle les rouvrit soudain et remercia les élèves de cet hommage ; puis elle reprit son discours.

- Comme je vous le disais donc, j'ai dû reprendre le siège de notre regretté Albus Dumbledore, je ne pourrais pas assurer toutes mes fonctions cette année, aussi, je suis au regret d'annoncer aux Gryffondor que je ne serai plus la directrice de votre maison. Mais je suis sûre …

Des murmures tristes et sincères s'étaient élevés de la table rouge et or.

- … Que vous apprécierez mon remplaçant. Votre professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques s'est porté volontaire pour reprendre cette charge.

Minerva se tourna vers Hagrid, lui fit signe de se lever et l'applaudit. Le demi géant se mit à rougir quand des hourras joyeux saluèrent cette nomination. Harry et ses amis étaient soulagés : c'était donc ça la fameuse surprise d'Hagrid, pour une fois c'était une bonne surprise !

- Par ailleurs, continua Minerva, une fois le calme revenu, le poste de directeur adjoint de Poudlard a été confié au Professeur Rogue !

Cette fois les applaudissements les plus fournis vinrent de la table des Serpentard, les autres élèves se gardèrent bien de manifester une quelconque joie. Parmi les professeurs aussi, les applaudissements paraissaient être forcés, sauf peut-être ceux de la jolie voisine de Rogue qui lui souriait joyeusement.

- Par ailleurs – je crois que tout le monde sera ravi de cette nouvelle- commenta MacGonagall dans un rire, le Professeur Ombrage ne pourra assurer les cours de DCFM cette année. Je vous présente donc, continua Minerva d'une voix plus dure et plus cassante, votre nouvelle professeur de DCFM : Miss Calisté.

Les applaudissements les plus nourris furent ceux des garçons de toutes les maisons. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de bousculer un peu violemment Ron qui bavait littéralement sur la table. Le rouquin la regarda l'air étonné et innocent :

- Bah quoi ? Tu t'affiches bien avec l'autre …Moi j'aurai pas le droit de regarder notre nouvelle prof ?

- L'autre, il a un nom, Ron … 

- Ah oui … Excuse-moi Hermionnnnnnnnnneuhhhhhhhh, c'est Krum …

- Tu sais, Ron, t'es vraiment bête quand tu t'y mets …

MacGonagall, imperturbable, continua son discours :

- Par ailleurs, je tiens à vous rappeler quelques règles élémentaires : la Forêt Interdite reste toujours interdite à quiconque. Encore plus spécialement cette année, car comme me le faisait remarquer Hagrid, les Centaures sont devenus assez incontrôlables et hostiles envers nous. De plus, Monsieur Rusard, notre concierge, me fait vous rappeler que la Liste des Objets Prohibés cette année est affichée dans son bureau ; elle a été revue à la hausse et il m'a priée de vous dire que quiconque sera vu en possession d'un Marécage Portable sera sévèrement puni … Voilà, je crois que c'est tout …

Rusard, Miss teigne dans ses bras hocha la tête. 

Les élèves pensaient qu'ils allaient pouvoir se régaler, mais MacGonagall ne s'était pas rassise.  
Elle toussota, comme pour se donner courage.

- Avant de passer au festin, il me reste une chose importante à vous annoncer.

Un silence pesant plana soudain dans la Grande Salle, Harry put voir que Drago semblait plus que satisfait de lui, ses yeux gris brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise.

- Certains d'entre vous, ce matin, l'ont sans doute remarqué, une explosion a secoué Londres, peu après le départ de votre train.

La voix de la directrice se cassa soudain, Harry aurait pu jurer que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il sentit un froid glacial s'abattre sur lui, et sa cicatrice le picotait étrangement. Décidément quelque chose de grave s'était passée là-bas.

- Il s'avère, poursuivit-elle, que, juste après votre départ en train … Une attaque a eu lieu sur la voie 9 ¾ …

Elle ne put continuer tant la clameur qui monta de toutes les tables était assourdissante, beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient mis à pleurer surtout les plus jeune. Minerva eut beaucoup de mal à rétablir le calme pour poursuivre.

- Pour le moment, nous ne savons guère combien de blessés et de morts il y a eu. La communauté sorcière, comme la communauté moldue a été gravement et sérieusement touchée. Tout ce que nous pouvons vous dire, c'est que tout ceci est malheureusement l'œuvre de Lord Voldemort … Je le répète pour le moment, nous ne savons pas qui nous devons pleurer. Je vous conseille donc d'attendre d'avoir de nouvelles de vos familles avant d'imaginer le pire …

Les cris et les pleurs se résonnèrent plus fort dans la Grande Salle, seul les Serpentard avaient gardé un certain calme.

Minerva se rassit lentement, elle ne savait plus quoi dire aux élèves ; elle-même n'avait eu que très peu de nouvelles : elle savait juste que Tonks allait bien … pour les autres il faudrait encore attendre : attendre que les débris de verre, de bois, de métaux aient été enlevés des décombres de la gare pour faire le décompte des pertes  
Les plats étaient apparus sur les tables mais presque personne n'y toucha ; les élèves n'avaient qu'une hâte : retourner dans leurs dortoirs pour envoyer de toute urgence un hibou chez eux, espérant que la réponse qui leur parviendrait ne serait pas tachée de larmes et de sang …


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapitre XVI_** : De larmes et de peines

La nuit fut très courte pour une grande majorité d'élèves, tant l'inquiétude les rongeait. Une multitude d'hiboux et de chouettes s'était envolée pendant la nuit et avait gagné les quatre coins de l'Angleterre. Les expéditeurs de ces lettres se tournaient et se retournaient dans leurs lits, trop anxieux pour trouver le sommeil.

Un matin morne et gris se leva sur le château endormi. Les élèves mal réveillés déjeunaient sans grande conviction dans la Grande Salle. De temps à autre, un oiseau arrivait et venait se poser sur une jeune épaule. Des pleurs ou des cris de soulagement résonnaient une fois la lecture de la lettre finie.

Hermione et Ron était déjà installés, les visages serrés. Devant eus s'étalait la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry n'entraperçut que le titre et cela lui suffit, il ne voulait même pas lire l'article. La une était assez explicite :

_Terrible boucherie à King Cross_

Vous avez eu des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il.

Mes parents n'ont rien, annonça Hermione, ils m'ont fait montée dans le train et sont repartis immédiatement ; ils avaient des patients à soigner… Heureusement !

Et toi, Ron ?

Rien du tout, j'ai envoyé un hibou hier à la maison, mais Coq n'était toujours pas revenu.

Ginny venait de s'asseoir à côté de son frère, le visage bouffi, les yeux trop rouges d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit. Les deux Weasley ne purent que se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Allez, je suis sûre que votre mère va bien !

Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de les réconforter.

Oui, ajouta Harry, elle était avec Fol-Œil et Tonks …

Justement, cracha Ron. Les membres de l'Ordre ne pouvaient qu'être les premiers visés !

Personne ne trouva quoi lui répondre.

L'excitation habituelle à la distribution de leur emploi du temps ne put pas même les sortir de leur angoisse. Surtout que les cours n'avaient rien de bien amusant. Puisqu'ils étaient en Sixième Année, les cours étaient donnés en fonction, non plus de leur maison, mais de leur niveau : cette année Harry et ses amis avaient de fortes chances d'avoir une grande majorité de cours avec Drago et ses acolytes Serpentard. Ils auraient la surprise tout à l'heure.

Lundi :

9h00- 12h00 : Métamorphose

14h00-16h30 : Option

Mardi :

9h00- 12h00 : Soins aux Créatures Magiques

14h00-16h30 : Potions

Mercredi :

9h00-12h00 : Options II

14h00-16h30 : DCFM

Jeudi :

9h00-12h00 : Enchantements

16h30-18h30 ; Astronomie

Vendredi :

10h00-12h30 : Botanique

14h30-17h00 : en alternance : approfondissement DCFM, Potion, Métamorphose et Enchantements.

Le seul commentaire d'Harry fut un "super" très amer.

Allons, Harry : au moins nous verrons ce que vaudra cette nouvelle prof, elle nous fera cours cet après-midi !

Et ce matin ? On n'a pas encore choisi nos options !

Et bien, sans doute cette fameuse réunion d'information.

Effectivement, en revenant dans leurs Maisons respectives, les élèves découvrirent une note qui les invitait à se rendre à 9h30 dans la Grande Salle, où les professeurs d'options présenteraient leurs matières.

Un brouhaha résonnait dans la Grande Salle. Les quatre grandes tables avaient disparu, remplacées par des chaises où les Sixièmes Années prenaient place au fur et à mesure.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'apprêtaient à entrer quand ils virent une MacGonagall au visage totalement défait courir à petits pas vers eux. Elle si stricte d'habitude, avait les cheveux en bataille, son chignon pendait lamentablement, elle était essoufflée. Elle interpella Ron :

Monsieur Weasley, dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît !

Elle avait une voix douce, et paraissait prête à fondre en larmes. Voyant l'air abattu de Ron, elle autorisa Hermione et Harry à l'accompagner. Ils regagnèrent donc les étages, MacGonagall s'arrêta devant la fameuse gargouille :

Cacharinas, lança-t-elle.

La statue les laissa entrer et quelques instants, il se retrouvèrent dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. Quand Ron vit que sa sœur était déjà là, en compagnie d'une Tonks au visage amoché, il sut que quelque malheur venait de s'abattre sur sa famille. La jeune Auror avait un bras en écharpe, une jambe totalement immobilisée, des bleus un peu partout.

Asseyez-vous, proposa la directrice.

Ron s'assit près de sa sœur, Hermione juste à côté de lui, lui serrant fortement la main. Harry se sentant de trop se tenait debout près du perchoir de Fumseck. Le phénix salua discrètement le jeune sorcier en sifflant doucement.

Nous venons de l'apprendre … mes chers enfants … j'en suis navrée, commença Minerva.

La directrice ne put continuer : de grosses larmes coulèrent soudain sur ses joues.

C'est … c'est Maman, hurla Ron. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Elle … elle va mal ? interrogea Ginny.

Minerva approuva de la tête, puis après s'être mouchée, continua d'une voix éteinte.

Je suis désolée … Nous avons retrouvé Molly, ce matin, elle …elle n'a … pas survécu à ses blessures …

NON ! hurlèrent en même temps Ron et Ginny, Pas maman ! Pas elle ! Ce n'est pas possible …

Tonks va venir avec vous … Vous allez rentrer au Terrier, votre père, vos frères y sont. J'ai un Portoloin…

Minerva n'ajouta rien d'autre, les mots étaient inutiles … Elle empêcha juste Hermione et Harry d'accompagner les deux Weasley, ils devaient se retrouver entre membres de la famille. Tonks les quitterait juste après avoir accompagné Ron et Ginny. Les trois sorciers disparurent dans un "ploc".

Professeur, demanda alors Harry. Et Fol-Œil ? Comment va-t-il ? Que s'est-il vraiment passé là-bas ?

Minerva soupira.

Maugrey est à Sainte-Mangouste, très mal en point, les Magicomages sont très pessimistes à son sujet.

Elle se moucha bruyamment, puis murmura :

Oh mon dieu, c'est terrible … Tant de morts …Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Professeur, murmura doucement Hermione. Professeur MacGonagall… Que pouvons-nous faire ?

Rien, mes enfants, rien du tout. Juste implorer Merlin que le bilan ne s'alourdisse pas … Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tout planifié … Tant de gens, tant de morts … Que pouvons-nous face à tant de haine ?

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment, Hagrid fit son entrée. La porte claqua juste à côté d'un tableau, son sujet, un vieillard bedonnant râla contre cette intrusion et ces manières.

Minerva ! Est-ce vrai ?

Puis voyant les mines déconfites d'Harry, il stoppa net.

NON, cria-t-il, faisant trembler les peintures.

Si, Hagrid, si …

Pauvre Molly …

Hagrid, puis-je vous demander de raccompagner Harry et Hermione, je dois … je dois voir de nombreux autres élèves … enfin du moins ceux dont on a pu identifier les parents …

Très bien, Professeur.

Puis s'adressant à Harry et Hermione, il leur fit signe de sortir.

Venez … Ne restons pas là…

Dans les escaliers, Harry trouva la force de questionner son ami Garde-chasse, tandis qu'Hermione était totalement abattue …

Hagrid, qu'ont fait les Mangemort ? Tu le sais ?

De terribles choses, Harry, de terribles choses. J'ai appris que, sur la fin, ils ont lancé un sort d'Explosion : toute la gare a été soufflée, ils ont dû le lancer à au moins vingt pour qu'il ne reste … qu'il ne reste que des cendres et des débris minuscules …Harry, ajouta-t-il après un long silence. Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas en parler … Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde… Oui … mieux pour tout le monde. Retournez dans votre dortoir, les cours ont tous été annulé aujourd'hui … Allez …

Il les congédia, puis s'en retourna vers sa Cabane d'un pas pesant.

Harry avait passé une main autour de la taille d'Hermione, la soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Grosse Pôtôte, murmura-t-il dans un souffle à la Grosse Dame.

Elle les laissa passer en pestant contre la personne qui trouvait à chaque fois des mots de passe de plus en plus étranges…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre XVII : Première Punition

Dans leur Salle Commune déserte, Harry et Hermione faisaient les cent pas, attendant des nouvelles de Ron qui ne venaient pas. Hermione s'asseyait dans un fauteuil pour en bondir quelques instants après, elle allait alors se mettre à une table, voulait écrire une lettre puis se raviser pour réintégrer son siège près de la cheminée.

Harry tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il maugréa quelques paroles incompréhensibles à Hermione avant de quitter leur Salle Commune :

vais …d'hors, b'soin d'marcher …

Hermione ne le suivit pas.

La Grosse Dame râla contre ce Gryffondor qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait : il venait de rentrer y a pas cinq minutes et le voilà de nouveau dans le couloir.

Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, Moi ! lui cria-t-elle.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas où ses pas allaient le mener, mais pour le moment, c'était les escaliers qui décidaient pour lui et il le laisserait accéder au Premier Etage… Rien de vraiment intéressant : des salles de cours… vides puisque tous les cours avaient été annulés.

Harry songeait que cette journée qui avait commencé sous de très mauvais auspices ne pourrait aller qu'en s'améliorant … mais il se trompait. Une voix ô trop combien familière résonna à ses oreilles.

Alors Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Harry fit volte-face rapidement.

Malefoy ! Je pourrais te retourner la question …

Moi ? rétorqua le blondinet plein de fierté. Mais, Moi je fais mon boulot de préfet … Patrouiller dans les couloirs, voir si personne ne prépare de mauvais coups … Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse … Les vrais préfets ça devient rare ces temps-ci …

Que veux-tu dire par là, Malefoy ?

Ouvre donc les yeux, Potter …

Viens en au fait, Malefoy, ou laisse-moi passer …

Eh bien, Sa Seigneurie Potter semble avoir des affaires urgentes, mima Malefoy en un semblant de révérence. Alors tu vas où ?

Ça, c'est pas tes oignons, Malefoy, alors dégage !

Laisse-moi deviner …

Un sourire cruel illumina alors le visage pâle de Drago. Il se pencha vers Harry et lui susurra ces quelques paroles à l'oreille.

Après la S.A.L.E., ta copine sang de bourbe et toi vous préparez un nouveau truc de ce genre, la F. A. M. E. U. S. E.

La quoi ?

F. A. M. E. U. S. E.

Drago jubilait.

Oui, le Fond d'Aide à Molly pour un Enterrement Unique des Sept Entrailles, expliqua-t-il calmement. Tes copains Weasley vont avoir du mal à joindre les deux bouts pour payer des funérailles à leur Môman. Remarque y paraît qu'ils vont pas avoir besoin d'un grand cercueil … c'était de la purée quand les Aurors sont arrivés sur place, quelques bouts de bras et d'intestins … à ce qu'on …

Harry ne le laissa pas finir, il bondit souplement sur Malefoy, lui asséna un grand coup de poing dans son nez qui se mit aussitôt à saigner. Mais le blondinet réussit à le frapper à la lèvre Du sang perla et gouttait sur sa robe aux armes des Gryffondor. Tous deux reculèrent de quelques pas. Drago sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry.

Potter., tu vas le regretter.

Harry aussi avait dégainé sa baguette. Les deux jeunes sorciers, en sang, se faisaient face, prêts à en découdre

Une porte claque dans le couloir.

Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Les garçons sursautèrent et Drago se retourna. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire lorsqu'il vit à qui ils avaient affaire.

Drago, Potter – le si célèbre Potter- dans mon bureau ! Et pas un bruit surtout …

Les deux élèves, tête baissée, suivirent la silhouette. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de la prof de DCFM.

Cette année encore, la décoration avait changé : les « magnifiques » assiettes aux chatons d'Ombrage avaient disparu, de même que les horribles napperons. Le bureau était presque plongé dans le noir : de lourdes tentures sombres masquaient la lumière du jour. Les étagères étaient remplies de vieux grimoires anciens et poussiéreux. L'âtre était noirci, une bûche à moitié consumée attendait une hypothétique flambée. Le bureau de la prof était recouvert de parchemins et de grimoires à moitié ouvert. En entrant de la pièce, leur professeur fit disparaître rapidement ces livres. Anae alla s'asseoir à son bureau et fit signe aux deux élèves de prendre place. Harry et Drago s'assirent sur deux tabourets noirs aux pieds sculptés en forme de serpent. Drago avait toujours cet étrange sourire qui intriguait tant Harry, mais pour le moment, ce qui importait au jeune gryffondor c'était la tournure que prenaient les événements. En entrant dans cette pièce un froid glacial avait envahi l'esprit d'Harry comme si la main de la Mort elle-même tentait de se saisir de son âme. Le Gryffondor laissait son regard glisser sur les coins d'ombre inquiétants qui envahissaient la pièce… Drago surprit l'air presque anxieux d'Harry et s'empressa de le lui faire remarquer à voix basse. Mais bien mal lui en prit !

Il me semblait vous avoir dit de vous taire …Cela était également valable pour toi Drago !

Le blondinet baissa piteusement la tête.

Très bien, que s'est-il exactement passé ? Pour que deux jeunes sorciers en viennent aux mains ?

Harry allait donner sa version des faits, mais la prof de DCFM ne le laissa pas parler, elle l'arrêta d'un geste sec de la main et se tourna vers Drago et l'interrogea.

Alors ?

C'est simple, je me promenais dans les couloirs, faire ma ronde comme cela avait demandé aux préfets ! Et puis Potter est arrivé ! J'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il faisait là, il n'a pas voulu me répondre – le célèbre Potter n'a sans doute pas de compte à rendre à un préfet – et ensuite il s'est jeté sur moi, sans raison !

Harry en entendant sa version des faits faillit s'étrangler de rage et de colère devant un tel ramassis de mensonges et d'âneries. Il voulut répliquer, mais un fois encore Anae l'en empêcha :

Bien entendu, il fallait s'y attendre, l'illustre Potter n'avouera jamais ses torts et préfère raconter une histoire à dormir debout ! Je ne prendrai même pas la peine de vous écouter Potter ! On m'avait dit qu'il fallait toujours que vous vous fassiez remarquer Potter, et je vois que cela est vrai !

Mais !

Et ne m'interrompez pas ! Je ne vous ai pas donné la parole !

Harry fulminait devant tant d'injustice, à côté de lui Drago jubilait et ricanait bêtement. Anae se tourna alors vers lui et le darda du regard.

Cela dit, Drago, tu as répondu à la bagarre à ce que je peux remarque en voyant vos blessures à tous les deux … et c'est donc tous les deux que vous ferez votre punition !

Mais, protesta Drago ! C'est Potter ! je devais bien me défendre, j'allais pas me laisser taper dessus, quand même !

Drago, ajouta Anae d'une voix douce, il a d'autres manières … mais bon, ceci n'est pas le sujet de notre discussion !

Harry était totalement à l'écart de cet échange, sa professeur semblait bien connaître Drago et inversement. Décidément, cette journée n'avait rien de bon … Il venait de se faire insulter par Malefoy, attrapés par Miss Calisté, celle-ci favorisait, sans s'en cacher Drago. Il ne lui manquait plus de faire sa punition sous la direction de Rusard et ce serait la totale !

Je suis certaine que Monsieur Rusard sera ravi d'avoir deux élèves sous la main pour l'aider … Il saura vous trouver quelques menus travaux pour une soirée en sa compagnie!

La voix d'Anae était glacée et cruelle, Harry frissonna une nouvelle fois et tenta de se justifier :

Mais ! Professeur, laissez-moi m'expliquer !

Monsieur Potter, il me semble ne pas vous avoir donné la parole ! Puisque que vous continuez à m'interrompre, je crois que d'autres soirées avec Rusard vous feraient du bien ! Toute une semaine ! Et si vous protestez encore une fois, ce sera un long mois ! Est-ce clair ?

Très clair, marmonna Harry, tandis que Drago était plié de rire.

Très bien, Monsieur Potter, retrouvez donc Rusard devant son bureau, ce soir à 20h00. Vous pouvez partir. J'ai encore quelques petits détails à régler avec Drago.

Harry se leva, faillit faire tomber sa chaise, mais se retint au dernier moment, il ne voulait pas risquer une nouvelle punition … Il se dirigea vers la porte et allait l'ouvrir quand son regard fut attiré par un mouvement dans un coin obscure de la pièce. Un énorme serpent glissait lentement vers lui. Harry fut un court instant paralysé, il avait cru reconnaître Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, mais la bête qu'il avait sous les yeux était plus petite. Le reptile leva la tête et regarda Harry, puis, il poursuivit son chemin. Harry se dépêcha de quitter ce lieu et retrouva avec joie le couloir. Il respira avec joie et profondément, puis il décida de regagner sa Salle Commune.

Drago se redressa sur sa chaise, un peu mal à l'aise …Pourquoi Anae l'avait-il fait rester ? Slaz que Drago détestait, étant obligé de le côtoyer au manoir, venait de faire son apparition. Il vient jusqu'aux pieds de Drago, le frôla et redressa alors fièrement sa tête en sifflant. Drago ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il haïssait cette bestiole et plus encore son contact. Slaz continua sa route et rampa jusqu'à sa maîtresse qui le prit dans ses bras. Tout en caressant son serpent, Anae se leva et vint se placer près de Drago, elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura dans un souffle hostile quelques paroles :

Je sais, Drago, que tu détestes Harry et que rien ne te plairait plus que de le ridiculiser autant de fois que tu le veux. Tu souhaites plus que tout le voir ramper plus bas que terre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es jaloux de lui ?

Drago se sentait tout à coup aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né, sans défense et sans force, il acquiesça de la tête.

Cependant, Drago, je ne suis pas sûre que ce que tu fais soit de grande utilité. Ce Potter est si fier de lui que tes sarcasmes, même s'ils l'énervent, ne lui font pas vraiment de mal. Si tu veux faire tes preuves … Et je SAIS que tu veux faire Tes preuves ! Montrer à ton père que tu es digne de lui – je ne me trompe pas ?

Drago était paralysé : comment cette femme pouvait-elle savoir cela ? Lisait-elle en lui ?

Si tu veux atteindre Potter, ne le vise pas directement, Drago … Trouve son point faible et frappe-le là : vite et fort ! Pose-toi cette question, Drago : à quoi ou à qui Harry tient-il le plus ?

Drago se mit à sourire, un sourire froid et cruel, le même qui illuminait parfois le visage de Lucius. Anae rit doucement en retrouvant cette expression sur Drago. Le blondinet commençait à voir où Anae voulait en venir exactement … Un plan commençait à germer tout doucement dans son esprit … Drago se leva, s'apprêtant à partir.

Drago ?

Il se retourna.

N'oublie quand même pas ta punition de ce soir … J'essayerai de m'arranger avec Rusard, pour toi …

Drago la remercia d'un signe de tête. Il allait ouvrir la porte, quand Anae l'interpella une dernière fois. Toute trace de gentillesse avait cette fois disparu de son visage.

Au fait ! Je sais que l'autre soir, au manoir tu as tout entendu !

Quoi ?

Le récit de Severus !

Mais !

N'essaye même pas de me mentir, Drago … J'ai su que tu te cachais … dans un placard ? n'est-ce pas ?

Drago ne répondit rien, il baissa la tête … Comment diable avait-elle pu le remarquer ? Anae s'était rapprochée du jeune sorcier.

Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, si tu y fais la moindre allusion, malgré toute l'amitié que je porte à ton père … Tu pourrais le regretter amèrement … Est-ce clair ?

Drago hocha la tête.

Je n'ai rien entendu Drago !

Très clair ! grogna-t-il

Parfait ! Tiens ta langue et tout ira bien … Et évite à l'avenir d'écouter les conversations auxquelles tu n'es pas convié …


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre XVIII : Des cœurs trop lourds …

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps déjà sur Poudlard : les onze coups venaient juste de sonner. Les couloirs étaient déserts et plongés dans le noir : Peeves l'esprit frappeur se morfondait et s'ennuyait : les élèves étaient couchés et il n'avait personne à embêter. Soudain il entendit des bruits de pas, il se cacha dans un coin sombre et attendit que le visiteur se montre. Peeves ricana en reconnaissant la personne qui s'avançait, Harry était perdu dans ses pensées et râlait tout bas contre la punition qu'il venait d'avoir avec Rusard. Tout s'était mal passé : entre le nettoyage à l'huile de coude des couloirs et de vieux tableaux, les vexations du concierge et les moqueries de Malefoy …

Peeves avait fait une provision de bouteilles d'encre et avec joie, il en lança sur Potter qui ne l'avait même pas vu ! La bouteille explosa sur la robe du jeune Gryffondor et le tâcha des pieds à la tête. Harry grogna et sortit sa baguette alors qu'une seconde bouteille volait vers lui, il réussit à la dévier et elle s'écrasa sur un tableau ; le gros cuisinier représenté dessus hurla alors qu'un jet d'encre le recouvrit des pieds à la tête, les sujets des peintures voisines se réveillèrent en sursaut et eux aussi se mirent à crier. Une véritable cacophonie retentit dans le couloir, Harry s'enfuit à courant, il n'avait pas envie de retrouver si vite Rusard qui ne manquerait pas de rappliquer en entendant un tel bruit. Heureusement le jeune sorcier parvint sans encombre dans sa salle commune déserte. Sans bruit, le cœur lourd il monta dans son dortoir. Tout le monde était déjà couché. En silence il se déshabilla et se jeta sur son lit. Avant de s'endormir, il se tourna vers le lit –toujours vide de Ron- ses pensées tournées vers son ami. Il en était toujours sans nouvelle …

Dehors la lune jouait à cache-cache avec de gros nuages. Un vent frais soufflait et poussait des nuées noires devant le fin croissant argenté. Poudlard s'endormait paisiblement …

Sous le même ciel chargé, le cimetière était lui plein de vie … Une dizaine de personne vêtues de noires et cagoulées étaient réunies en cercle. Au centre, par terre, une forme humaine était recroquevillée. Un rire éclata dans l'obscurité, suivi d'autres tout aussi cruel.

Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ? Celui qui m'a définitivement quitté sera châtié et … tué !

Au sol, la silhouette ensanglantée gémit.

Endoloris, cria alors une femme.

Un éclair jaillit de sa baguette et vint frapper avec force et violence l'homme à terre. De nouveaux rires s'élevèrent dans le ciel. Encore et encore …

Une aube nouvelle se leva, le ciel était rouge, comme si le soleil en se montrant se mettait à pleurer des larmes de sang. Le cimetière était désormais désert. Plus aucune trace de la scène qui s'y était déroulée la veille … si on exceptait le cadavre défiguré, couvert de sang qui gisait à terre. Dans quelques heures, une vieille femme qui venait chaque jour se recueillir sur la tombe de son défunt mari suivrait par curiosité un étrange sillon rouge dans la terre et peu après, alors que son pot de fleurs se briserait en mille morceaux en tombant, son cri de terreur secouerait tout le petit village d'ordinaire si paisible.

À Poudlard, malgré l'absence de nombreux élèves, les cours reprirent peu à peu. Les rangs étaient parsemés, les élèves peu attentifs et la plupart des professeurs plus indulgents que d'habitude. Même si cela n'était pas le cas de tous …Le Maître des Potions était toujours aussi odieux et les cours des Sixièmes années, communs à toutes les maisons avaient été horribles pour les Gryffondor.

Rogue avait commencé le premier cours de l'année par un petit discours, toujours aussi tranchant et cassant.

Si vous êtes dans mon cours, c'est que vous avez obtenu des notes honorables à vos BUSES. Cependant, le travail que vous avez fourni l'an passé n'est rien à côté de ce qui vous attend cette année. Vous êtes censé être l'élite, en potion, de Poudlard. Malgré cela, certains d'entre vous semblent avoir eu beaucoup de chance pour pouvoir oser venir s'asseoir à une table cet après-midi.

Le regard noir de Rogue s'arrêta sur Potter. Hermione, à ses côtés, avait posé une main sur son bras pour calmer son ami qui bouillonnait. Au premier rang, Drago s'était retourné et se moquait ouvertement de Potter, sans que Rogue ne dise quoique ce soit. Le professeur poursuivit son discours, mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus.

Pour ce premier cours, ils durent préparer une potion de Fragmentation. Cette potion permettait de désintégrer en minuscules morceaux n'importe quoi : une seule goutte suffisait pour réduire en miette un objet de grande taille.

Bien entendu, cette potion est très dangereuse, c'est pourquoi vous devez porter vos gants en peau de dragon, expliqua Rogue. Suivez attentivement les instructions et tout se passera bien, mais si certains d'entre vous – n'ayant pas les capacités pour comprendre les consignes – ne font pas attention, ce sera à leurs risques et périls …

Une nouvelle fois, un rire méprisant se fit entendre du premier rang : Drago était presque couché sur sa table, mort de rire …

Bien entendu, les heures de potions furent une vraie torture pour Harry, Hermione avait essayé tant bien que mal d'aider son ami, mais, non seulement Rogue s'en était aperçu et les avait séparés, mais en plus, la potion d'Harry lorsqu'il l'apporta à son professeur dégageait une odeur pestilentielle … ce que le Maître des Potions s'empressa de faire remarquer à toute la classe … Mais Harry sortit en courant du cachot, poursuivi, une nouvelle fois par les rires de Drago et des gloussements de Pansy qui se collait à lui.

Lorsque Hermione le retrouva, Harry était dans la salle commune, il tentait d'écrire une lettre à Ron dont il n'avait toujours eu aucune de nouvelle …

La salle des professeurs était presque déserte. Anae était assise dans un vieux fauteuil, quelques parchemins sur ses genoux, elle lisait les copies des élèves. Cet après-midi, les Premières Années avaient eu leur premier cours de DCFM, et elle leur avait fait un petit questionnaire pour évaluer leurs connaissances. Elle secoua la tête dépitée : le niveau était vraiment plus que pitoyable : seules quatre copies avaient attiré son attention et pour cause : elles étaient excellentes. Elle se leva soudainement, se dirigea vers son casier, y rangea toutes les copies sauf les quatre fameuse et s'apprêta à quitter la salle pour regagner ses appartements. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un tout jeune sorcier, un Première Année. Elle sursauta en le reconnaissant, il s'agissait d'un des quatre garçons qui avait attiré son attention lors de la cérémonie de répartition, en le regardant de plus près, elle reconnut l'écusson de Serpentard : il s'agissait d'Aurelius. Le petit garçon ne dit aucun mot à Anae, il sourit tristement et lui tendit une boite en bois ouvragée. Puis il disparut aussitôt. Anae voulut lui courir après, mais en tournant dans le couloir, elle ne vit personne devant elle … Aurelius avait bel et bien disparu soudainement … Anae était de plus en plus perplexe … Les quatre copies provenant de cet Aurelius et de ses frères. Ces quatre gamins aux cheveux couleur de lune…

Perdue dans ses pensées, Anae arriva dans ses appartements, machinalement, elle posa les copies des frères sur son bureau puis alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Le feu prit aussitôt et une douce chaleur se répandit dans la chambre. Slaz attiré par la flambée se rapprocha du foyer et alla s'installer sur les genoux de sa maîtresse qui tenait toujours l'étrange boîte. Elle ne l'avait pas encore ouverte.

Qu'est- ce que c'est ? siffla le serpent.

Aucune idée, un gamin – enfin si c'est vraiment un gamin- me l'a donnée, il y a quelques minutes …

Ouvre-là !

Est-ce bien raisonnable, Slaz ?

Bah, quel mal y a-t-il à ouvrir une boîte ?

Peut-être cela va-t-il apporter de nombreux malheurs … Qu'en sais-tu, Slaz ?

Alors ne l'ouvre pas …

Merci pour tes conseils avisés …

Un timide sourire s'épanouit un court moment sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle continua à observer la boîte, Slaz s'était lové contre Anae et s'endormit rapidement.

Elle s'amusait à observer les reflets du feu sur la boîte. Le bois était doux au toucher, ses veines plus sombres le zébraient étrangement, en formant presque des symboles cachés …La serrure en argent était étrangement ouvragée : des arabesques compliquées entouraient le verrou qui ressemblait à une grosse boule, une lune ou un soleil … Sur le couvercle, ces mêmes arabesques avaient été gravées dans le bois tendre : au centre une boule semblables à la serrure de laquelle partaient comme des rayons … Anae était presque fascinée par l'étrange présent du jeune garçon et une foule de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Severus fit son apparition : sa cape noire volait derrière lui, ses longs cheveux aussi. Il referma presque violement la porte ; Slaz se réveille en sursaut, siffla quelques imprécations et alla s'installer dans un coin plus tranquille. Anae se leva, posa la boîte sur le manteau de la cheminée puis s'avança vers son ami. Rogue avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux, mi satisfait mi peiné.

Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda la sorcière.

Il est mort !

Qui ?

Tu n'es pas au courant ?

Non …

Igor … Son corps a été retrouvé ce matin, dans un cimetière …

L'œuvre de Mangemorts ?

Oui …

Cela t'étonne-t-il ? Après tout, Igor avait trahi tellement des nôtres … Mon père ne pouvait pas le laisser vivre plus longtemps … Je ne pensais pas que sa mort puisse te toucher …

Je sais Anae … mais cela me fait tout drôle. J'ai bien connu Igor à une époque … Je sais que sa mort était inévitable … mais …

Anae s'était rapprochée de Severus, avec douceur, elle caressa son front et son visage.

Je comprends, Severus … Je comprends …

Le maître des Potions la serra contre elle et ils restèrent un long moment enlacés …

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. De gros nuages laissaient tomber une pluie drue, le ciel pleurait lui aussi sur tous ces morts … La lune s'était cachée, enveloppée dans son linceul de peine et de solitude, les étoiles brillaient d'un éclat trop pâle pour apporter un peu de douceur dans ce monde en décomposition …

_Le métro, à cette heure là était bondé. Une foule bigarrée tentait en vain de se frayer un chemin dans la rame bondée : des cadres cravate au cou et porte-document sous le bras, des mères de familles et une ribambelle d'enfants sortant de l'école, des couples les bras chargés de courses. Chacun était plongé dans ses propres pensées, qui pensant à la soirée en famille qu'il allait passer, qui au travail qui l'attendrait le lendemain au bureau, qui à ses devoirs, qui au repas qu'il faudrait bientôt préparer. Personne ne fit réellement attention aux personnes qui montèrent dans le wagon : une poignée d'hommes en noir, certes ils portaient d'étranges robes sombres, mais à l'heure actuelle la mode était tellement changeante et étrange que personne n'y fit attention … Personne ? Un homme, cheveux châtains en bataille, yeux bleus pétillants sursauta lorsque ces inconnus l'entourèrent …Il ne comprenait pas que des sorciers puissent impunément se promener à cette heure là dans cette tenue. Soudain, son regard devint fixe, un éclair de lucidité et de compréhension venait de lui traverser l'esprit … Ils étaient là pour lui …Il voulut se lever, mais un coup venu de nulle part l'atteignit à l'estomac, il s'effondra à terre. Sa voisine, une vieille femme qui tenait dans une main sa canne et dans l'autre un caniche se pencha vers lui et lui demanda si tout allait bien. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre et, sous les yeux effarés de la femme et des autres voyageurs, un des étranges personnage, un homme assez jeune mais au crâne déjà dégarni sortit un bout de bois, le pointa vers l'homme à terre et un éclair éblouissant le frappa de plein fouet, le passager ne cria même pas, lorsque sa tête toucha le sol, il était déjà mort. _

_Ce fut alors la panique : les autres voyageurs crièrent et tous voulurent s'enfuir, mais le métro les entraînait toujours plus loin dans les entrailles de Londres. Les autres hommes qui accompagnaient celui qui venait de tuer l'étranger se déployèrent et des rayons verts, rouges et dorés jaillirent des baguettes. Les cris redoublèrent alors que beaucoup de personnes tombaient à terre, mortes ou gravement blessées. Le carnage continuait encore et encore, quand parmi les derniers moldus survivants, un eut le réflexe d'actionner la sonnette d'alarme : la rame freina dans une gerbe d'étincelles avant de s'arrêter. Les rares personnes encore en vie voulurent ouvrir les portes et s'enfuir dans le noir, mais ces dernières refusaient de s'ouvrir …Les cris redoublèrent quand un des sorciers jeta un sort d'incendie : le feu envahit les premiers wagons, se propageant à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop vers l'arrière de la rame où une poignée de personnes s'était réfugiée : quelques hommes deux femmes apeurée et deux enfants. Les cinq sorciers s'en approchèrent et sans remords ni hésitation achevèrent les derniers témoins de ce drame. Trois sorciers disparurent aussitôt. Deux restaient là : l'homme au crâne dégarni et un sorcier aux cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau … Ils allaient se tranplaner quand un sanglot retentit. Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs se pencha derrière un siège et découvrit un jeune garçon – qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans - se cramponnant à la main déjà froide de son père et qui pleurait. Le sorcier au crâne dégarni s'approcha à son tour._

_Que fait-on de lui ?demanda-t-il._

_Les ordres étaient clairs : ne laisser personne en vie …_

_La voix était glaciale et sans sentiment. Au loin les flammes se rapprochaient, une chaleur étouffante envahissait déjà le wagon. Le sorcier presque chauve se mit à tousser._

_Mais … enfin, ce n'est qu'un gamin !_

_Il doit mourir aussi !_

_Mais …_

_Oserais-tu désobéir ?_

_Non !_

_Alors tue-le ! Igor ! TUE-LE ! _

_Je ne peux pas Severus, je ne peux pas … ce n'est qu'un gosse._

_Severus grogna quelques paroles incompréhensibles, bouscula Igor Karkaroff, pointa sa baguette vers l'enfant. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air implorant, les yeux mouillés de larmes. Mais Severus n'y prit point garde et murmura un avada kedavra. Puis se transplana aussitôt …_

NON !!!!!!!!!!!

Anae se réveilla en sursaut et se tourna vers Severus.

Que se passe-t-il ? lui murmura-t-elle

Un mauvais rêve … un mauvais souvenir …ce n'est rien, rendors-toi …

Il soupira tandis qu'Anae vint se blottir dans ses bras pour calmer ses tremblements. Il attendit qu'elle s'endorme et avec délicatesse, la repoussa, lui remonta les couvertures et sortit du lit. Il alla s'appuyer contre la fenêtre, regardant au dehors la pluie tomber. Le ciel était aussi lourd que son cœur, rempli de sang et de morts …


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre XIX : La Boîte de Pandore

Le jour s'était levé et les pâles rayons du soleil ne parvenaient à réchauffer l'atmosphère. Pendant la nuit, un certain nombre d'élèves était revenu au collège et Harry eut l'agréable surprise de trouver Ron et Ginny attablés devant un copieux petit déjeuner préparé par les elfes. Harry se retint de serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras, vu la mine fermée du rouquin. Il s'assied simplement à ses côtés et le salua brièvement, Ron le darda du regard, ses yeux lançaient presque des éclairs, ce qui surprit Harry. Un silence gêné s'installa. Harry n'osait engager la conversation et Ron n'avait pas le cœur à parler. Ginny, quant à elle, était effondrée devant son bol de chocolat chaud, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Hermione fit son entrée et ce fut son arrivée qui brisa le silence. La jeune sorcière prit place entre le frère et la sœur, leur passa un bras autour de leurs épaules et leur murmura quelques paroles de réconfort. Cela fit céder les vannes et Ron commença à parler comme si jamais il n'allait s'arrêter :

Papa est effondré, il ne sort plus de sa chambre, c'est la sœur de maman qui a tout organisé : Bill et Charlie sont revenus en urgence, Percy … bah, il est venu … mais, mais …

Sa voix chevrota et quelques larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Harry l'encouragea à continuer et Ron reprit pour décharger son cœur de sa peine. Ils passèrent leur petit déjeuner à discuter, ou plutôt à écouter Ron et Ginny raconter ces quelques jours douloureux : comment Arthur Weasley, malgré les funestes circonstances, avait refusé d'adresser la parole à son fils Percy, les funérailles très dignes et éplorées, le soutien de la famille d'Arthur et de Molly, les nombreuses marques de sympathie des amis, de l'ordre du Phénix et d'inconnus … Ils passèrent ainsi de longs moments soudés. Aux autres tables, des scènes semblables se répétaient au fur et à mesure que la Grande Salle se remplissait …

Ce matin, normalement, les cours optionnels devaient avoir lieu, mais comme tous les Sixièmes Années n'étaient pas encore là, la réunion d'information et de présentation avait été une nouvelle fois reportée. Les élèves avaient donc leur matinée de libre. Harry et ses amis décidèrent d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur de Poudlard : rendre visite à Hagrid. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc, une fine bruine tombait, de la brume montait du lac et la forêt Interdite semblait encore plus hostile que d'habitude … La maison du Garde-chasse était éclairée et de la fumée sortait de la cheminée. Les Gryffondor se hâtèrent et Hagrid s'empressa de leur ouvrir la porte.

Dépêchez-vous, vous allez être trempés ! cria Hagrid, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La cabane, malgré le bric à brac désordonné, était toujours aussi accueillante : un bon feu flambait dans la cheminée et chassait le froid vif de l'automne. Quand les sorciers arrivèrent, Crockdur, l'énorme molosse d'Hagrid se jeta sur eux et les lécha avec passion. Ron, comme à son habitude, fit les frais de l'affection trop débordante et baveuse du chien. Hagrid les invita à prendre place et leur servit un thé brûlant et ses gâteaux secs. Les jeunes sorciers soupirèrent en voyant l'assiette de friandises : Hagrid n'était vraiment pas doué pour la pâtisserie, ce dont ne se souciait guère Crockdur qui était plus que ravi que son grand ami Ron lui offre nombre de gâteaux. Le chien posa ses énormes pattes sur les épaules du rouquin et entreprit une nouvelle fois de le lécher consciencieusement.

La conversation s'engagea vers des sujets anodins, Hagrid, lui aussi, était gêné face à Ron et ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Hagrid, bizarrement lui comme les autres membres de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard connaissant Molly n'avait pas été aux funérailles de Madame Weasley. Cela avait grandement étonné Ron et le reste de la fratrie Weasley, mais beaucoup de questions pour le moment restaient en suspens et Ron ne se voyait pas et n'avait pas envie de questionner Hagrid à ce sujet. Le géant aborda le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère : sa grande passion, les animaux. Son premier cours, qu'il avait donné la veille à Harry et ses amis avait été « sage », il leur avait parlé des nombreuses bestioles qui erraient autour de Poudlard, et certaines n'avaient rien de bien rassurant …Beaucoup de théorie et pas de pratique, ce qui avait grandement soulagé tous les élèves, Harry et Hermione inclus.

Vous verrez, expliqua le garde chasse, le prochain cours sera passionnant, j'ai trouvé des sujets d'études vraiment intéressants, des spécimens très rares, nous allons bien nous amuser !

Le trio fit une étrange grimace, ils n'avaient pas la même conception du mot « mauser » que Hagrid …

Et qu'allons-nous voir cette année, demanda Hermione.

Ah ah ah, rit Hagrid, je ne peux pas vous le dire, la surprise serait gâchée, mais cela va vous plaire, je vous le garantis. Je peux juste vous donner un indice : ce sera dans un milieu …humide !

Harry ne put que soupirer en entendant cela, rien de bon ne se laissait présager.

La matinée passa agréablement et Ron esquissa même un rare sourire face aux mésaventures d'Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite qu'il leur relata.

Midi arriva et les Gryffondor se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la Grande Salle où les attendait un copieux déjeuner. Une nouvelle fois, Hermione fit une drôle de tête en voyant les monceaux de plats qui débordaient sur les tables ; elle marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles, mais Harry crut entendre quelques mots comme « elfes », « inadmissible » et « SALE ». Le jeune garçon était affamé et servit trois de la purée, qu'il arrosa généreusement de sauce brune très odorante et appétissante. À ses côtés, Ron n'avait touché à rien, son assiette était restée vide, et quand Hermione le lui fit remarquer, il se leva brusquement et quitta la table. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Drago, qui depuis la table des Serpentard, murmura une parole sans doute ironique envers Ron car ses voisins éclatèrent de rire.

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny et les deux filles discutèrent à voix basse, Harry se retrouva tout seul de son côté, il laissa vagabonder son esprit et pensa aux cours de l'après-midi qui l'attendait : DCFM. Il ne savait pas du tout comment cela allait se passer. Il avait parlé avec Hermione de sa mésaventure avec Drago et la nouvelle prof, mais son amie lui avait dit qu'il devenait un peu parano et que tout professeur qui se respectait n'agirait jamais d'une telle manière. Harry s'était alors fâché et avait crié qu'il n'avait rien inventé, ce à quoi avait répondu Hermione, qu'il faudrait attendre le premier cours et voir si pareille situation se répéterait.

C'était donc avec une certaine fébrilité qu'Harry en compagnie de Ron et Hermione toujours en froid, patientait devant la salle de cours de DCFM. Il y avait aussi là une poignée d'élèves de chaque maison et pour le plus grand désespoir des Gryffondor Drago Malefoy et sa cour de Serpentard aux rires de dinde. Le jeune blondinet allait lancer un nouveau sarcasme quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en silence. Les élèves entrèrent donc et prirent place. Harry s'assied au milieu de la salle, près d'une fenêtre, Hermione prit place entre lui et Ron. Drago quant à lui, accompagné de Pansy s'était assis au premier rang. Quelques élèves avaient sorti du parchemin et une plume, mais beaucoup n'avaient posé sur leur pupitre que leur baguette ; L'expérience de l'an passé avec Ombrage en avait refroidi plus d'un quant à cette matière… Leur nouvelle prof fit son apparition. Elle portait une longue robe de sorcier d'un bleu très sombre, presque noir. Ses longs cheveux flottaient derrière et lui faisait office de seconde cape. Elle s'installa à son bureau et regarda tous les élèves avant de commencer. Lorsque son regard tomba sur Drago assis juste en face d'elle, il lui adressa un grand sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas.

Bonjour à tous, j'ai été chargée, cette année, de vous dispenser les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Avant de commencer cet enseignement qui demande beaucoup d'écoute et un certain talent – en espérant que, tous parmi vous soit à la hauteur des exigences requises-

Harry eut l'étrange impression que cette parenthèse était adressée en particulier à lui. Pourtant devant lui, Neville aussi s'était senti visé : il baissait la tête tout en rougissant.

Je vais vous rappeler quelques règles élémentaires, qui, j'espère, seront comprises par tous… La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est une matière qui demande de nombreuses compétences. La première d'entre toute et la plus importante est de savoir utiliser avec précision et dextérité sa baguette. J'ai eu quelques échos quant à ce qui vous a été appris l'an passé et autant vous prévenir que cette année, il n'y aura pas de bavardage inutile : pas besoin d'un quelconque manuel écrit pas un abruti qui n'a jamais utilisé les sorts dont il parle. Non ! Cette année, la seule chose dont vous aurez besoin sera votre baguette, en contrepartie, je vous demanderai d'être présent, cela va de soi, à tous les cours et d'être attentif ! Le moindre écart à cela, le moindre bavardage vous vaudra quelques « ennuis ».

Anae avait prononcé ces dernières paroles avec un sourire cynique et glacé qui ne laissait présager rien de bon … La plupart des élèves semblaient assez satisfait de ce petit discours : enfin un cours plein d'actions, loin de la théorie. Anae en profita ensuite pour faire l'appel, lorsqu'elle arriva au nom de Neville, elle s'arrêta un instant puis se tourna vers le Gryffondor qui venait de lancer un timide présent.

Longdubat ? Tiens donc, encore quelqu'un dont le nom m'est familier.

Puis elle ajouta d'une voix plus douce :

J'espère que vos parents vont bien …

Ni Harry, ni Neville ne purent savoir de quelle manière il fallait l'interpréter : Harry était persuadé d'avoir senti une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix de la prof et son impression avait été renforcée par le sourire moqueur de Drago qui venait juste de se retourner … Anae poursuivit l'appel, elle dispensa ensuite Harry d'un « monsieur Potter, ravie de vous revoir » que le Gryffondor agrémenta d'une grimace plus qu'explicite … L'appel prit fin et la sorcière passa à autre chose.

Cependant, continua Anae, je vais moi-même faire une entorse à la règle, que je vous ai énoncé tout à l'heure, puisque pour ce premier cours, nous n'allons pas passer à la pratique. Avant tout, je dois voir de quoi vous êtes capables, quelles connaissances vous avez, puisque les années précédentes, les cours étaient plutôt fragmentaires et sans suite logique. C'est donc pour cela que je vous ai préparé un petit questionnaire, afin de voir où vous êtes. Car, même si l'an passé, vous avez passé vos BUSES avec succès –ce qui explique votre présence ici-, j'ai l'impression que certains d'entre vous ont eu beaucoup de chance et ne méritent peut-être pas d'avoir pris place ici.

Tout en parlant, elle avait fait apparaître quelques parchemins. Les feuilles enroulées et scellées vinrent d'elles-mêmes se poser devant chaque élève. Lorsque toutes furent distribuées, Anae leur fit signe de commencer. La liste de questions était assez longue et demandait des connaissances très pointues, même Hermione semblait avoir du mal à répondre à certaines questions. Dans la salle de classe, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, juste le crissement des plumes sur le parchemin et le soupir de certains élèves. Ils passèrent donc tous une bonne partie de leur après-midi à répondre à des questions aussi variées que difficiles. Anae récupéra ensuite toutes les copies et les survola rapidement du regard en faisant une moue dubitative : les résultats semblaient plutôt décevant. Pourtant elle ne fit aucune réflexion, elle s'adressa aux élèves :

Bien que tous les cours seront basés sur la pratique, cela ne vous dispensera en aucun cas de devoirs. Chaque devoir consistera en une préparation aux sortilèges que nous découvrirons en cours, si vous ne les faîtes pas consciencieusement, vous aurez sans doute du mal à participer activement lors de la mise en pratique de ce que vous aurez découvert par vous-mêmes. Pour la prochaine fois, nous aborderons une partie assez simple de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, simple mais utile et indispensable. Je vais donc vous demander de me faire 45 cm de parchemin sur les différentes techniques utilisées pour désarmer un adversaire …

Un murmure de soulagement emplit la salle, cela ne semblait pas très compliqué …

Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, je n'attends pas de vous que vous me parliez de sorts basiques comme l'_expelliarmus_ que tout Première Année est censée connaître, si vous faîtes des recherches avec application, vous découvrirez qu'ils existent d'autres sorts, que vous ne soupçonnez même pas, tout aussi efficaces voire même plus …

Anae se tut un instant et observa les mines des élèves, tous semblaient un peu dépités sauf les Serpentard, visiblement ravis de ce premier cours. La sorcière congédia ensuite ses Sixièmes Années trop heureux de voir le cours se finir cinq minutes avant la sonnerie. Dans le couloir, Drago apostropha Harry et Neville :

Alors les deux balourds, vous pensez que vous serez capable de suivre ce cours ? Comme l'a dit la prof, y en a qui ont eu beaucoup de chances pour se trouver ici … n'est-ce pas ? Comment avez-vous réussi cela ? En apitoyant l'an passé votre examinateur en lui racontant votre pauvre petite vie misérable ?

Le Serpentard n'attendit pas de voir la réaction de Neville et Harry, il s'enfuit en courant, suivi de sa troupe habituelle hilare.

Anae, ses copies sous le bras, regagna son appartement. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre, le feu mourait dans la cheminée. D'une geste de la main, le feu reprit de plus belle et la chaleur chassa le froid qui s'était infiltré dans les moindres recoins de la pièce. Elle s'assit à son bureau et corrigea les copies de ses Sixièmes Années. Finalement, le niveau des élèves n'était pas si catastrophique qu'elle s'y attendait. Elle soupira et reposa sa plume et les rouleaux des élèves. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas, près de l'âtre, une bouilloire fumait allègrement et la sorcière se servit un grand bol fumant de thé. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil près du feu et ferma un instant les yeux. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder dans des brumes insondables, Anae s'assoupit doucement, bercée par le craquement des bûches dans le feu. Soudain, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, sentant une présence dans la pièce, elle se retourna mais ne vit personne, alors elle secoua sa tête et ses longs cheveux volèrent autour d'elle. Elle fixa alors les flammes qui dansaient dans le feu, elles s'élevaient en faisant d'étranges figures qui prenaient des formes bizarres. Anae sursauta : l'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru entrevoir un visage dans les flammes ; elle se frotta les yeux et l'illusion disparut. Tout à coup une voix retentit :

Jeune Élue !

Anae se redressa d'un bond et dans son élan, sa tasse tomba à terre et se brisa. La voix semblait venir du feu, elle le regarda avec attention et ce qu'elle avait pris pour une illusion n'en était pas une : il y avait bien un visage dans l'âtre, et pas n'importe quel visage : celui de Marcus …

Jeune Élue ! N'oublie pas ce pour quoi tu as été renvoyée dans ce monde !

Je ne l'oublie pas … Mais …

Je suis là pour t'aider, Jeune Élue. As-tu reçu mon présent ?

Un présent ?

Oui, Jeune Élue, un présent … Ou plutôt une boîte …Aurelius te l'as bien remise, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui.

L'as-tu ouverte ?

Non pas encore …

Très bien, alors laisse-moi te parler un peu de cette boîte. Ce coffret a porté de nombreux noms, que les hommes lui ont donné, mais le plus connu reste la Boîte de Pandore.

Anae sursauta en entendant ce nom.

Ne crains rien, Jeune Élue, les légendes moldues ont amplifié les faits et dans cette boîte ne sont pas enfermés tous les maux de l'humanité … Cette boîte, cependant, pourra soit apporter espoir soit désolation, mais pas d'elle-même. Ce seront tes actes, Jeune Élue, qui feront peser la balance dans un sens ou dans l'autre ; cette boîte est seulement là pour te seconder dans ton choix. Prends la boîte à présente, Jeune Élue et ouvre la.

Anae se leva et alla prendre la boîte qui reposait sur le manteau de la cheminée. Elle retourna s'asseoir, la boîte sur les genoux.

Je dois vraiment l'ouvrir ?

Oui, ne crains rien, il n'y a aucun mal dedans …

Anae l'ouvrit avec précaution, elle fit sauter le fermoir argenté en forme de boule. Le couvercle s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Le fond de celui-ci était recouvert de velours gris, l'intérieur de la boîte était rempli de perles. Anae en prit une entre ses doigts, la déposa dans sa paume et l'y fit rouler. La perle était froide et transparente.

Qu'est-ce donc, demanda Anae.

Ces perles, expliqua Marcus, étaient autrefois montées sur un collier que portait une grande sorcière. Elle les avait ensorcelées pour qu'elles la guident dans ses choix, et ce collier portait le nom de Collier d'Orgos. Lorsque cette sorcière est morte, le collier s'est brisé et les perles ont été conservées dans cette boîte, leurs pouvoirs toujours intacts.

Mais quels pouvoirs ont-elles exactement ?

C'est bien simple, Jeune Élue, les perles, au fur et à mesure de tes actes vont changer de couleur. Ainsi Jeune Élue tu sauras dans quelle direction tes choix vont te porter. Regarde attentivement les perles, ne remarques-tu rien de spécial ?

Si, répondit Anae en sortant une perle toute noire.

Comme tu viens de le voir, cette perle noire montre que tu as fait un pas en faveur de ton père. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'une perle deviendra noire, tu sauras que le Mal peu à peu grandit en ce monde et prend plus d'importance. À l'inverse, si une perle devient blanche, tu auras fait une action au bénéfice du Bien… Lorsque une majorité de perles aura une certaine couleur, plus rien ne pourra être changée, Jeune Élue, tu auras joué ton rôle …

Anae voulut encore questionner Marcus, mais il avait disparu. Elle restait seule devant l'âtre, la Boîte de Pandore ouverte sur ses genoux, les perles d'Orgos luisait faiblement dans le coffret attendant de prendre une couleur définitive…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre XX : Dans les Ténèbres …

La nuit était tombée depuis si longtemps que le jour n'allait pas tarder à apparaître : d'ici quelques heures, les doigts roses de l'aurore teinteraient les nuages et chasseraient les étoiles.

Anae se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, elle ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Si elle arrivait à s'assoupir quelques minutes, elle se réveillait aussitôt, chassée des bras de Morphée par un nouveau cauchemar. Dès qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, les images horribles qu'elle avait vues disparaissaient de sa mémoire, et elle ne pouvait se rappeler ce qui l'avait tant effrayée.

N'en pouvant plus de chercher ce sommeil qui ne faisait que s'éloigner d'elle, elle se leva en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Severus qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle s'enroula dans sa cape et quitta sa chambre.

Poudlard était désert et glacé ; les couloirs étaient plongés dans le noir ; tout dormait tranquillement sous le regard bienveillant de la lune. Anae courait presque dans les couloirs, elle ne savait pas trop où elle allait, mais elle savait qu'il lui fallait courir. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, elle reconnut les lieux : la petite cour glacée, les colonnes froides, les salles de cours abandonnée.

Elle était face à cette porte qu'elle avait poussé tant de fois.

Pourtant, à ce moment précis, une sourde angoisse saisit son cœur.

Elle posa sa main sur la clenche et arrêta son geste.

Pourquoi hésitait-elle à ouvrir la porte. Il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce, rien d'effrayant : quelques vieux meubles cassés, des étagères branlantes ; des fenêtres si sales qu'on ne voyait rien dehors, quelques carreaux fêlés et un cassé qui n'avait jamais été réparé.

Il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce, rien d'effrayant : sinon quelques vieux souvenirs …

Souvenirs d'une époque désormais révolue et qui ne sera jamais retrouvée. Le temps où tout n'était pas si compliqué, où il y avait des rires et de la joie.

Alors pourquoi ce tremblement dans la main, pourquoi hésiter à ouvrir cette porte ? D'autant plus qu'elle y était retournée avant la rentrée scolaire. Pourquoi cette nuit, tout était si différent ?

Un long frisson parcourut Anae, elle resserra contre elle sa cape.

Secouant la tête, elle se décida et poussa la porte.

Un froid glacial l'étreignit soudain, elle crut reconnaître ces ténèbres glacées, mais il était trop tard, elles venaient de l'emprisonner.

Sans un cri, elle glissa à terre.

Avant de sombrer dans le néant, elle crut sentir quelque chose se glisser le long de ses jambes. Quelque chose de tellement froid qu'il était impensable qu'il puisse exister sur terre quelque chose d'aussi glacé.

Puis ce fut le noir complet.

_Les Ténèbres étaient aussi profondes qu'impalpables, pourtant, elles semblaient vivantes et se mouvoir tout autour._

_Le temps lui aussi s'était figé. _

_Tout était silencieux, tout semblait dormir … non … tout semblait être mort, emprisonné dans la noirceur et le froid._

_L'obscurité, si cela pouvait être possible, se fit encore plus épaisse. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la percer ou la vaincre._

_Anae ne pouvait bouger, elle était immobile, enfermée dans le noir le plus total. Pendant un moment, une sourde angoisse saisit son cœur : serait-elle retournée dans les bras de la Mort ? Cela se pouvait-il ? Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivée lorsqu'elle était morte, mais au plus profond de son être, elle sut que ces Ténèbres n'étaient pas celles de la Mort. _

_Soudain, le noir parut faiblir, tout au loin, ou tout proche – ici, les distances n'existaient plus- une pâle clarté se mit soudain à luire. _

_La sorcière, sans vraiment le vouloir, se sentit avancer vers la lueur qui devenait de plus en plus vive et qui réchauffait le froid qui l'entourait. _

_La lumière semblait l'entraîner de plus en vite, à mesure qu'elle laissait derrière elle les ténèbres, de nombreuses images, de nombreux souvenirs refaisaient surface dans la mémoire d'Anae. Le tourbillon était de plus en plus rapide._

_Une nouvelle fois, ce fut le néant …_

L'aurore, doucement, changeait le noir des cieux en rose et en violet. La nuit avait été particulièrement froide, les herbes jaunies étaient gelées et étincelait sous le ciel qui s'éclairait. Dans les airs, quelques oiseaux retournaient à leur abri après avoir chassé toute la nuit ; d'autres, au contraire, saluaient l'arrivée du soleil par quelques chants discrets et frileux. Poudlard dormait encore. Les élèves et les professeurs étaient à l'abri sous leurs couvertures douillettes. Dans un couloir obscur, une forme se mouvait au sol, émettant de temps à autre quelques sifflements agacés.

Slaz était plutôt de mauvaise humeur : il pestait contre le froid, l'hiver qui approchait, les souris et les rats qui se faisaient plus discrets et contre sa maîtresse qui avait disparu on ne sait où.

Une porte ouverte, qui, habituellement, ne l'était pas, attira son attention. Il se faufila sur les pierres glacées du sol. Il s'arrêta soudain : sur le sol, gisait une silhouette enveloppée dans une longue cape. Les jambes nues étaient d'une pâleur de cadavre.

Le serpent s'approcha aussi vite que sa reptation le permettait, tout en avançant, il poussait des sifflements aigus. Mais Anae ne réagissait pas. Slaz s'enroula avec délicatesse autour de son cou et approcha sa tête de celle de sa maîtresse. Il donnait de petits coups de langue sur la joue blanche et froide. Il resta ainsi un long moment avant qu'Anae ne réagisse enfin. Lorsqu'elle gémit doucement, Slaz desserra son étreinte. La sorcière ouvrit soudainement les yeux prenant une grosse et bruyante respiration. Pendant un instant, elle ne sut pas où elle se trouvait, puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle voulut s'asseoir mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger, elle resta donc allongée sur le sol tandis que Slaz se tenait à ses côtés. Le serpent demanda à Anae ce qui lui était arrivée. Mais elle fut incapable de lui expliquer ce qui s'était exactement passé.

Au bout de longues minutes, Anae put retrouver l'usage de ses membres. Encore toute endolorie, elle se releva. Sa cape avait glissé à terre, elle la ramassa et s'emmitoufla dedans : elle n'était vêtue que d'une mince chemise de nuit et son expérience étrange lui avait donné froid. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants, suivie de près par un Slaz très attentif et inquiet. Anae colla sa tête contre une vitre sale de la pièce et se reposa un instant en repensant à ce qui s'était passé. Elle voulait essayer d'éclaircir ses pensées. Savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé … mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'avait que quelques brides de souvenirs épars, entourés de ténèbres et de glace.

Voyant que Slaz était frigorifié, la sorcière se baissa et le serpent s'enroula autour de son bras et se cacha comme il put dans la cape. Anae décida de regagner sa chambre, tout en espérant que Severus ne s'était pas réveillé et ne s'était pas rendu compte de son absence. Elle traversa de nombreux couloirs déserts et silencieux, pourtant, juste avant d'arriver à sa chambre, elle entendit un gémissement. Tel un fauve prêt à bondir, elle s'arrêta et écouta. Le cri se répéta, tout près, derrière elle. Il venait d'un couloir qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle fit demi-tour et alla voir ce qui s'y passait. Le corridor était plongé dans les ténèbres, il n'y avait que trois tableaux, dont les sujets dormaient à poings fermés. Eux n'avaient rien entendu. Une vieille armure rouillait dans un coin. Tout d'abord, Anae ne vit rien, elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, lorsque le cri se répéta. Elle avança dans le noir, et aperçut enfin une forme recroquevillée à terre, cachée derrière l'armure. Anae s'agenouilla et elle fut surprise de reconnaître Peeves. L'esprit frappeur gémissait et tremblait de tous ses membres. Lui qui habituellement était paré de mille couleurs toutes plus éclatantes les unes des autres avait pris l'apparence éthérée d'un fantôme. Il semblait souffrir le martyr. Anae l'interpella doucement :

Peeves ?

L'esprit de réagit pas, il restait prostré, en proie à des vives souffrances. Lorsque Anae l'appela pour la seconde fois, Peeves releva la tête. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de haine et de douleur. Il grogna et fit une horrible grimace. L'esprit marmonna quelques paroles :

Tu dois être heureuse de me voir ainsi, à souffrir le martyr ! Réjouis-toi, Calisté, car ce sera la seule fois où tu me verras comme ça !

Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Si je le savais ! hurla-t-il. Mais tu dois le savoir, je suis certain que tu y es pour quelque chose ! La dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés, tu m'as montré ce que c'était de souffrir … Tout cela est de ta faute !

Peeves grimaça de nouveau.

Ce qui t'arrive n'est pas de ma faute, lui assura Anae. Tu avais l'air de souffrir avant que je n'arrive …

P'être … mais depuis la dernière fois, je ne fais qu'avoir mal … Pendant plus de mille ans, je n'ai jamais ressenti de douleur, tu redébarques et j'ai MAL ! Comment expliques-tu ceci ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua la sorcière.

Pendant qu'il parla, Peeves avait retrouvé ses couleurs et quelques forces, il n'était plus prostré à terre, mais flottait à mi hauteur dans le couloir.

Tout ça est de ta faute, répéta-t-il. J'en suis certain !

Il s'éleva un peu plus haut, la douleur était partie.

Je te le dis, Calisté … Peeves ne connaîtra plus jamais la douleur, le froid et les ténèbres ; cette fois était la dernière …

Les ténèbres, le froid ?

Mais Peeves ne répondit plus rien, il était déjà loin. Anae se releva et reprit son chemin. La douleur qu'avait pu ressentir Peeves lui rappelait ce qui lui était arrivé quelques instants auparavant … Tout ceci avait-il un lien ?

Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre en silence. D'un geste de la main, elle fit apparaître un bon feu dans la cheminée. Elle déposa Slaz dans le fauteuil devant l'âtre, le serpent s'y lova et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. À pas de loup, elle s'approcha du grand lit, Severus dormait toujours ; elle renonça à le rejoindre. Elle alla à la fenêtre pour regarder le lever du soleil. Dans quelques instants, Poudlard allait se réveiller. Pour le moment, elle restait seule avec sa solitude. Sa pensée vagabonda et elle repensa à ces dernières semaines. Une douleur sourde dans le ventre et dans son âme. Elle était revenue des morts mais à quel prix … Elle se mit à songer à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, à tout ce dont elle était passé à côté, à sa vie perdue … Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais récupérer cela, quoiqu'elle fasse : un sentiment d'amertume l'envahit. Elle en aurait presque pleurer, mais pour elle, les larmes n'avaient plus aucune utilité : revenir de la mort lui avait aussi coûté cela, entre autre chose. Le découragement la submergea – chose qui, jamais auparavant, ne lui était arrivé … Elle se demanda à quoi il servait encore de se battre, à quoi lui servait d'accomplir cette prophétie si elle ne pouvait récupérer ce à quoi elle aspirait désormais : une vie presque normale.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un bruit, Severus venait de se réveiller. Anae s'approcha de lui, esquissant un sourire, qui au fond de son cœur lui semblait artificiel. Elle se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait encore jouer la comédie, combien de temps, elle devrait faire semblant de n'avoir jamais changé …

Pourtant, la sorcière continua de jouer le jeu … encore et toujours … chaque jour qui passait était un éternel recommencement.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre XXI : Dans les Ténèbres

Interlude I :

Le soir tombait doucement, accompagné d'un vent glacial. De gros nuages noirs s'entassaient au-dessus du lac et de la forêt interdite. De grosses gouttes de pluie s'abattaient avec force sur la lande inconsciente. Appuyée contre la vitre froide, Anae regardait le crépuscule. Slaz venait de rentrer de sa chasse aux souris ; le serpent était grognon et pestait contre le froid qui avait envahi certains couloirs et certaines salles de cours désertes. Son mécontentement augmenta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, dans la cheminée, le feu mourait. Il s'approcha de la sorcière en maugréant et en grognant contre l'air glacial qui refroidissait toute la pièce.

Tu pourrais faire attention au feu, siffla le reptile bougon. Il est en train de s'éteindre !

Puis, voyant qu'Anae ne réagissait pas, il s'enroula autour de sa cheville et répéta ses récriminations. La jeune femme daigna enfin réagir. Elle fit un ample geste de la main en direction de l'âtre et le feu reprit.

Que se passe-t-il ? Ta journée s'est-elle mal passée ? interrogea Slaz.

Anae lui sourit bizarrement, se baissa et tendit sa main devant elle, Slaz vint s'y blottir. La sorcière se dirigea vers le fauteuil au coin du feu et s'y assit. Le serpent s'enroula sur ses genoux satisfait : il savait que sa maîtresse allait lui raconter ce qui s'était passé et il était friand d'histoires ! Pourtant le serpent fut déçu … Au moment où l'histoire allait débuter, la porte de la chambre de la sorcière s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Severus. Il portait un tas de parchemin qu'il alla déposer sur le bureau avant de s'asseoir face à Anae.

Comment se sont déroulés tes cours avec les Sixièmes Années ?

Bien, bien … Je n'ai pas vraiment donné de véritable cours de DCFM aujourd'hui … Juste un questionnaire pour voir le niveau …

Et alors ?

Il y a de bons éléments comme de mauvais …

Et … Potter ? hésita un instant Severus …

Aucune surprise, il est tel que je me l'imaginais … On verra bien …

Anae déposa Slaz délicatement au sol puis se leva, s'approcha de la cheminée en hésitant. Elle ne savait pas trop comment parler de la Boîte de Pandore à Severus, encore moins des perles d'Orgos. Cependant, tout cela était tellement étrange qu'elle sentait le besoin de lui en parler. Elle prit donc le fameux coffret et le montra à Severus tout en lui expliquant de quelle manière elle l'avait reçu et ce que Marcus lui avait dit à son sujet. Ils en discutèrent longuement, Anae s'interrogeait surtout sur les quatre jeunes frères de Première Année à l'allure étrange. Mais Severus ne put répondre à ses questions. Qui ils étaient, d'où ils venaient, il ne le savait. Même s'il était le nouveau directeur adjoint de Poudlard, Severus n'avait pas accès aux dossiers des élèves.

Minerva ne me fait pas totalement confiance. Si elle a pu me l'accorder jadis, depuis ton retour, je sens bien qu'elle me soupçonne de tout et n'importe quoi …

Pourtant, elle t'a bien laissé le poste de directeur adjoint ? D'un côté, elle te donne un poste important et de l'autre, elle n'a plus aucune confiance en toi … Ce n'est pas un peu contradictoire ?

Je suis presque certain que le Conseil d'Administration y est pour quelque chose … Lucius a dû veiller à ce que ce poste me revienne …

Sans doute …

De toute façon, je ne vois pas trop qui aurait pu être directeur adjoint … Ce bouffon d'Hagrid ? La vieille Chourave ?

Ils en restèrent là : c'était l'heure de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Ils quittèrent donc la tranquillité de la chambre pour gagner le brouhaha tonitruant du réfectoire.

Dans l'immense pièce, le plafond était noir, il représentait à merveille la nuit qui régnait dehors : froide, obscure et venteuse, de gros nuages noirs rendait la Grande Salle presque inquiétante. Même le chahut des jeunes sorciers ne pouvait repousser la morosité du ciel. Les quatre grandes tables étaient déjà envahies d'hordes bruyantes d'élèves. Malgré les événements sanglants des derniers jours et l'absence de certains élèves, peu à peu la plupart des jeunes sorciers retrouvaient un semblant de gaieté. Ceux qui avaient eu la chance de ne pas avoir été affectés par l'explosion de King Cross tentaient de remonter le moral de leurs camarades plus touchés. Il y avait eu une recrudescence de Pétards Mouillés et d'autres explosions étranges « made in Jumeaux Weasley », au grand dam de Rusard. Pourtant quelques élèves ne pouvaient quitter leur manteau de tristesse et de larmes ; c'était le cas de Ginny et Ron ; les deux Weasley étaient toujours aussi abattus et les efforts de leurs amis étaient vains. Ginny errait comme une ombre, suivant ses camarades gryffondor comme une âme en peine. Ron était un peu dans le même état d'esprit. Les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré la nuit, le visage fermé, les cheveux en bataille, négligé, il restait enfermé dans un silence lourd. Hermione était la seule à pouvoir encore parler avec lui et à l'approcher, même si parfois le rouquin quittait soudainement sa place pour retourner s'enfermer dans son dortoir, à l'abri sous ses couvertures. Harry était vraiment navré pour Ron, mais ce dernier pour une raison étrange et inconnu n'adressait plus aucune parole au jeune Potter. Il lui jetait simplement un regard en coin presque haineux. Ce soir-là, Ron avait pris place le premier à sa table, il fut bientôt rejoint par Harry et Hermione et lorsque son ami voulut s'asseoir à ses côtés, le sorcier se leva et alla s'installa un peu plus loin, à l'écart. Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Si Ron préfère rester seul, il faut respecter sa décision, asséna la sorcière, le regard triste et impuissant.

Elle aussi aurait bien voulu aller voir Ron, s'asseoir à ses côtés, le prendre dans ses bras, le consoler tout en le berçant contre son cœur. Mais elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir l'approcher, peut-être parce qu'elle respectait sa douleur … À l'inverse d'Harry, Hermione avait évité les longs discours de réconfort, elle lui avait simplement offert sa présence silencieuse. Ron en avait assez de condoléances à n'en plus finir, des regards pleins de pitié et de condescendance. Il avait simplement besoin de calme, de silence … d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer sans un mot, rien de plus …

L'étrange attitude de Ron avait échappé à la plupart des élèves, eux-mêmes enfermés dans leurs propres maux. Cependant à la table des Serpentard, Drago venait d'observer cela avec la plus grande attention. Un sourire étrange et mauvais se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Une idée commençait à germer dans sa tête. Sans quitter des yeux le trio tant détesté, le blondinet, qui avait considérablement grandi pendant les grandes vacances, se pencha vers ses acolytes Goyle et Crabb. Il fit aussi signe à Pansy qui venait d'arriver de les rejoindre. Il leur chuchota à voix basse quelques paroles qui étonnèrent les Serpentard … mais lorsque Drago décidait de quelque chose, il fallait mieux l'écouter et le suivre sans broncher, ni même chercher une explication. Les Serpentard se dépêchèrent de manger à toute vitesse, sans prendre garde à ce qu'ils engloutissaient avec célérité ; ils sortirent de table aussi vite et furent les premiers à quitter la Grande Salle.

Pendant ce temps, à la table de professeurs, Anae et Severus avaient observé avec attention le petit manège de Drago.

Que crois-tu qu'il mijote encore ? lui chuchota Severus.

Anae se retourna vers lui, tout en rejetant une longue mèche de cheveux noirs comme l'ébène.

Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Anae. Espérons seulement que Drago soit plus subtil que la dernière fois … Ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore n'est plus ici que Drago doit tout se permettre …

Lui aurais-tu fait quelques reproches ?

Oui … Drago ressemble énormément à son père, ajouta-t-elle dans un rire froid, toujours prêt à foncer sans trop songer aux conséquences …

Le repas s'acheva avec l'arrivée tardive de quelques hiboux. Depuis quelques temps, les oiseaux ne prenaient plus garde à l'horaire de distribution des lettres, ils venaient et repartaient à n'importe quel moment, même en plein milieu des cours. Les professeurs s'en étaient déjà plusieurs fois plaints, mais les oiseaux n'en avaient que faire : on leur avait dit de donner les lettres, ils remplissaient leurs missions sans se soucier du reste. Coq fut le dernier à entrer, il portait avec une certaine difficulté une énorme lettre, il alla la déposer devant Ron. Le minuscule hibou hulula doucement pour fêter ses retrouvailles avec son maître, mais Ron ne le gratifia même pas d'un regard. Le petit oiseau, indigné, s'envola à tire d'aile pour rejoindre la volière, tout en laissant s'échapper son mécontentement devant une telle indifférence. Ron jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la lettre, se leva. En passant devant Ginny, il la lui lança.

T'as qu'à l'ouvrir, marmonna-t-il.

L'écriture était familière à Ginny, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes en la reconnaissant. Du revers de sa main, elle chassa les premières larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux : elle ne voulait plus pleurer devant ses camarades, elle en avait assez de se donner ainsi en spectacle.

Harry et Hermione se levèrent en même temps et suivirent Ron qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Ils étaient à quelques pas derrière lui. Le rouquin parcourait rapidement les couloirs. Soudain, il stoppa net et se retourna.

Vous allez me suivre comme ça encore longtemps, hurla-t-il à Harry et Hermione. Ce serait trop vous demander que de me laisser seul quelques instants ? J'ai pas besoin d'avoir deux nounous sur le dos ! Vous êtes plus collants que Crockdur ! J'en ai marre !

Mais, Ron ! esquissa Harry, on s'inquiète pour toi !

Pas besoin ! JE VAIS BIEN !

Ces hurlements avaient fait sursauter les personnages des tableaux alentours : une infirmière joufflue en rata sa piqûre et son patient se releva en se tenant les fesses et en râlant contre ses jeunes qui ne faisaient attention à rien. Puis il retourna sa colère contre l'infirmière qui cachait un sourire. Le trio y était indifférent ; Ron avait les larmes aux yeux et s'enfuit en courant. Harry et Hermione restèrent plantés là, en silence.

Cherchant un endroit tranquille et isolé, ses pas et les escaliers menèrent Ron dans les sous-sols. Il ralentit, comme à l'affût : il ne lui manquait plus que de tomber sur des Serpentard … ce serait le comble. Pourtant, il ne quittait son errance au milieu des cachots obscurs, perdu dans son chagrin et ses pensées.

_Sa mère … pourquoi elle ? Les paroles de Charlie et de Bill résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles : « D'après les premiers rapports, il semblerait que maman ait été une des premières à avoir été visée … De tous les membres de l'Ordre présents ce jour-là, maman a été la première … c'est comme si ces salauds de Mangemorts avaient reçu l'ordre de tuer maman et que tout le reste n'avait été qu'amusement … » Tout ceci était tellement étrange … pourquoi maman ? Pourquoi était-elle morte ? Pourquoi d'autres avaient survécu ? Pourquoi Tonks n'était-elle pas morte ? Et Fol-Œil ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Où étaient-ils tous quand les premières baguettes se sont pointées sur maman ? Fol-Œil et sa vigilance constante …ok il est à Sainte Mangouste … mais pour le moment, il est encore en vie … alors que maman … Jamais plus je ne la reverrai, jamais plus …_

Ron sursauta alors. L'obscurité des couloirs était complète, pas un bruit, les cachots étaient déserts …

Pourtant … Il ne se sentait plus seul : était-ce la noirceur des ténèbres si palpable ? ou quelque chose d'autre ? Un souffle glacé vint chatouiller la nuque du Gryffondor. Il ne peut réprimer les frissons qui parcoururent son dos. Un froid l'envahit et un instant, il crut que son cœur venait de cesser de battre. Était-ce cela l'haleine gelée de la Mort, que certains sorciers prétendent avoir senti dans leur cou avant que les malheurs ne s'abattent sur eux ?

Il voulut s'enfuir mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter, il s'écroula à terre. Sa tête cogna le mur humide. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, le rouquin crut sentir quelque chose se glisser contre ses jambes inertes … puis ce fut le noir …


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPITRE XXII : Les soucis de Minerva

Dix heures venaient de sonner à la grande horloge du bureau de la directrice. Une douce pénombre y régnait et malgré l'heure peu tardive, quelques personnages de tableaux commençaient à s'assoupir. Les bûches craquaient doucement dans la cheminée ; à côté, sur son perchoir, Fumseck sommeillait. Le phénix était plongé dans ses rêves, de temps à autre, l'oiseau se mettait à sursauter et à gonfler ses plumes. Minerva avait tiré de lourdes teintures rouges et or devant les fenêtres pour cacher la nuit glaciale qui régnait sur les alentours de Poudlard. Assise au bureau, elle lisait quelques lettres qui venaient de lui arriver. Mais son esprit était ailleurs, elle repensait à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Rémus Lupin et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer. La directrice n'était pas totalement d'accord avec lui, même si ce que venait de lui proposer Rémus était plus que raisonnable. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et repoussa presque rageusement les lettres étalées devant elle. Elle se leva et fit les cent pas dans le bureau, remontant de temps en temps ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

Allons Minerva ! Calmez-vous ! Et cessez de tourner en rond, cela me donne le tournis !

La vieille femme sursauta. D'un geste presque félin, elle se retourna et adressa un sourire triste à un tableau.

Oh, Albus, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix résignée. Je ne sais que faire … Je sais que Rémus a raison, pourtant, est-ce vraiment la meilleure solution ? Depuis un certain temps, je ne sais plus à qui faire confiance ! Tant de choses se sont déroulées depuis votre mort, Albus …

Allons, allons ! Ne désespérez pas ! J'ai entendu tout ce que Rémus vous a dit !

Qu'en pensez-vous alors ? l'interrompit-elle vivement.

Je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui, répondit le tableau. Il faut que cela continue ainsi, enterrer nos rancœurs et faire confiance … Ne vous en faites pas ! et ayez confiance, Minerva … vous avez trop d'appriori, je pensais qu'avec les années, vous les auriez mis de côté …

J'ai essayé … Mais à chaque fois, un élément nouveau revenait me faire douter …

Je comprends tout à faire, Minerva … Cependant, je crois que vous êtes un peu trop méfiante … Vous allez finir par ressembler à Alastor, ma chère amie, ajouta Albus Dumbledore en riant … Soyez sans crainte tout ira bien … Je vais maintenant vous laisser, Minerva, votre visiteur arrive, me semble-t-il. N'hésitez pas à me demander des conseils, mon tableau est fait pour ça.

Le vieillard dans la toile fit un clin d'œil à la directrice qui, désormais, le remplaçait, puis il se remit à feuilleter les grimoires peints dans son tableau, l'air totalement absorbé.

Au même moment, la porte du bureau de Minerva s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Severus Rogue. Le sorcier murmura un vague bonsoir et alla s'asseoir. Un instant, le silence se fit dans le bureau de la directrice, celle-ci, les lèvres pincées, regardait avec attention Severus et le professeur lui rendait son regard. Finalement, Minerva toussota et se décida à parler.

Vous devez sans doute vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait venir si tard ?

En effet.

Le professeur Rogue avait répondu d'une voix froide, presque énervée, ce qui ne plût guère à son interlocutrice.

Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la situation actuelle est assez troublée pour notre camp …

Elle s'interrompit, attendant en vain une réaction de Severus, mais celui-ci resta impassible.

L'Ordre du Phénix a perdu un certain nombre de ses membres, d'autres sont à Sainte Mangouste ; il y règne donc un certain désordre et nous craignons que cette confusion profite aux Mangemorts. Nous devons plus que jamais nous montrer vigilants. Le jeune Potter doit plus que jamais être au centre de nos attentions ; vous n'ignorez pas que, même s'il n'était pas visé directement, l'attaque de King Cross avait été menée dans ce but, entre autre. Nous devons donc protéger Harry et l'aider à se protéger lui-même. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

Severus acquiesça, résigné.

Je vois que cela ne vous plaît pas tellement, remarqua Minerva. Cependant, il doit reprendre les cours d'Occlumencie. J'ai appris qu'il avait de nouveau été en contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant la rentrée. Il faut que les mésaventures de l'an passé ne se reproduisent plus ! Vous devez vous en occuper une nouvelle fois.

Severus secoua la tête et voulut répondre, mais Minerva ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Je sais que cela ne vous enchante guère, cracha t-elle, mais à moi non plus cela ne plaît pas ! Malheureusement, vous êtes le plus apte à aider Harry dans ce domaine.

Cela ne vous plaît pas ?

Exactement, Severus, je sais bien qu'Albus avait la plus grande confiance en vous, mais je ne suis pas comme lui. J'ai de plus en plus de doutes à votre égard, surtout depuis ces derniers mois … Votre comportement est tellement ambigu qu'on peut se demander de quel côté vous êtes vraiment …

Si mon comportement vous dérange, pourquoi alors me confier ce rôle ?

Vous êtes le seul disponible pour aider Harry. Rémus a jugé qu'il était bon pour Harry de continuer ses leçons avec vous … Je n'ai fait que suivre ses conseils.

Soit …

Severus se leva, et s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau de MacGonagall quand cette dernière l'interpella.

Une dernière chose, Severus !

Le grand sorcier se retourna, sa cape noire vola autour de lui comme les ailes d'une chauve-souris.

Oui ? dit-il d'un ton faussement amical.

N'oubliez pas, Severus, je vous ai à l'œil, vous et Anae. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous mijotez – car je suis certaine que vous préparez quelque chose ! Mais soyez certain que je vous surveillerai de près. Vous n'aurez plus la bienveillance d'Albus pour vous protéger. Au moindre doute, Conseil d'Administration ou pas, je n'hésiterai pas à vous renvoyer, je suis sûre qu'une fois hors de Poudlard, Fol-Œil se fera une joie de vous suivre jour et nuit !

Severus dominait sa colère avec difficulté.

Puisque cous avez tant de doutes à mon sujet, pourquoi avez-vous encore besoin de mes services ? Il ne devrait pas vous être si difficile de trouver un nouveau Maître des Potions qui sache faire aussi toutes les bases besognes de l'Ordre ! Vous qui aviez tant d'estime pour Dumbledore … je vois que vous ne vous fiez guère à ses jugements … Mon attitude ne regarde que moi ! Si cela ne vous plaît pas et bien tant pis ! Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne et surtout pas à vous ! Si ce qui s'est passé il y a plus de seize ans vous pose problème, dites vous que cela est du passé et que de tout façon, cela ne vous regarde pas. Ce que j'ai fait à cette époque, je ne le nie pas et je ne le regrette nullement et cela n'a plus aucune importance.

Il n'accorda plus aucun regard à Minerva et sortit de son bureau en claquant la porte du bureau un peu violemment.

Il marcha rapidement à travers les couloirs pour regagner la noirceur des cachots. Il entra dans son bureau et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit et resta un moment sans rien faire. Il repensait à sa conversation avec MacGonagall. Puisqu'elle avait encore des doutes à son sujet, il se devait de faire attention et de lui faire changer d'avis. Il serait dommage qu'après toutes ces années, sa couverture soit découverte par la nouvelle directrice. Pendant tous ces ans, Dumbledore n'y avait vu que de feu, et, elle, qui paraissait être une adversaire moins redoutable qu'Albus pourrait tout mettre au jour. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui tombait dans les yeux, puis se leva. Il ouvrit son armoire et sortit une étrange fiole transparente remplie d'une poudre argentée. Il prit un parchemin noir et traça de sa plume quelques mots dessus. Une fois sa lettre terminée, il la recouvrit de cette fameuse poudre, souffla pour en enlever le trop-plein, l'enroula, la scella. Il quitta son bureau et le referma. Il alla ensuite à la volière et appela un immense hibou au plumage presque noir. L'imposant oiseau se posa sur son épaule et le gratifia d'un hululement de satisfaction. Severus lui attacha son parchemin à la patte, caressa la tête du rapace, lui murmura quelques paroles avant de le laisser s'envoler. Il observa le vol de son hibou qui disparu bien vite dans la noirceur de la lune puis s'en retourna dans ses appartements.

Minerva quant à elle était furieuse, son entrevue avec Rogue, comme elle s'y attendait s'était plutôt mal passée. Même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de lui, elle était soulagée qu'il accepte de reprendre les cours d'Occlumencie avec Harry. Voyant l'heure tardive et sentant la fatigue peser sur ses épaules, elle commença à éteindre toutes les bougies du bureau avant de regagner sa chambre. Elle allait souffler la dernière petite flamme quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brutalement. Hagrid, à bout de souffle, le visage rubicond, les cheveux en bataille fit son apparition.

Minerva ! Venez vite !

Que se passe-t-il encore ? soupira-t-elle, résignée.

C'est Ron. Il est à l'infirmerie, inconscient…

Inconscient ? Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? A-t-il été stupéfixé ?

Non. Madame Pomfresh a essayé de le réanimer avec un _enervatum_ mais cela n'a pas marché.

Minerva suivit Hagrid. Tous les deux arrivèrent essoufflés à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh était penché sur Ron Weasley. Le rouquin était couché dans un lit, à l'écart des deux malades, des Premières Années, qui dormaient à poings fermés. Le plus jeune des fils Weasley était d'une pâleur cadavérique ; il respirait régulièrement même si ses mouvements respiratoires étaient très espacés. On s'attendait à chaque instant que ce soit sa dernière inspiration. Son visage était crispé.

Madame Pomfresh, que lui est-il arrivé ? Avez-vous trouvé de quoi il souffrait ?

Malheureusement non …J'ai essayé de le réanimé par plusieurs sorts, aucun n'a marché. Je lui ai donné des potions, mais rien n'y fait …

Elle s'interrompit et regarda droit dans les yeux Minerva. Elle toussota avant de continuer d'une vois hésitante.

Son état me rappelle … me rappelle … celui des élèves … qui … qui … avaient été pétrifiés. Il y a quatre ans … quand la Chambre … des Secrets … avait été ouverte.

Minerva marmonna quelques jurons avant de grogner quelques mots.

Comme par hasard …

Un silence lourd plana dans la pièce, il fut interrompu par le ronflement d'un des malades, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Minerva se ressaisit et continua à interroger l'infirmière.

Au fait, qui a ramené Ron ici ? Je suppose qu'il n'a pas été attaqué ici.

Effectivement, résonna une voix. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, inconscient dans un couloir du sous-sol.

Hagrid et Minerva se retournèrent. Une silhouette sortit d'un coin d'ombre. C'était Anae.

Vous ? gronda Minerva.

Oui …

Je n'en suis même pas étonnée.

Et pourquoi donc ? Vous pensez que ce qui est arrivé à cet enfant est de ma faute ? c'est ça ?

La coïncidence est tout de même troublante, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Non. Vous me croyez assez idiote pour avoir relâché à Poudlard le basilic, qui je vous le rappelle a été tué ! Il n'y a plus qu'aucun monstre dans la Chambre des Secrets. De toute façon, il n'a pas été attaqué par un basilic, regardez.

Anae s'approcha de Ron, leva le bras du garçon et le lâcha : le bras retomba, flasque et mou.

- Si un basilic avait été la cause de cette inconscience, je n'aurai pas pu soulever son bras et celui-ci ne serait pas retombé.

Mais alors, que s'est-il passé ?

Je l'ignore, du moins pour le moment, j'ai trouvé Weasley, à terre, inconscient et glacé. J'ai aussi essayé de le réanimer mais en vain.

Comment être sûre que vous n'y êtes pour rien dans cet incident ?

Vous n'avez que ma parole, faites-en ce que vous en voulez… Cela dit, Minerva, ouvrez vos yeux … Cette histoire avec Ron n'est pas le seul épisode étrange qui se déroule à Poudlard en ce moment …

Que voulez-vous dire ?

Venez avec moi !

Mais et lui ?

Pour cette nuit, je crois que nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui venir en aide, peut-être que demain …

Vous ne me cacheriez rien ?

Venez avec moi …

Très bien, acquiesça la directrice de Poudlard.

Les deux sorcières quittèrent donc l'infirmerie. La porte se referma doucement sur Madame Pomfresh penchée sur Ron, tandis qu'Hagrid prenait place au chevet du jeune sorcier.

Où m'emmenez-vous ? demanda Minerva.

Anae lui sourit étrangement.

Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'avoir votre main sur votre baguette … Vous pensez réellement que je puisse tenter quelque chose contre vous ?

Minerva sursauta, comme une fillette prise en flagrant délit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à côtoyer Anae, une Anae qui jamais, selon la directrice, n'aurait dû être à ses côtés…

Elles continuèrent leur marche en silence, dans les couloirs presque trop calmes et obscurs de Poudlard.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre XXIII : Dans les Ténèbres,

Interlude II

_Le noir était profond et oppressant ; s'il avait pu tendre sa main, il aurait senti des murs obscurs se refermer autour de lui._

_Mais il ne pouvait bouger. Ni ses bras, ni ses jambes ne pouvaient obéir à son cerveau qui leur ordonnait de se mouvoir._

_Il était dans les ténèbres les plus denses. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une telle noirceur puisse exister et être si accablante._

_Il ne se souvient plus de rien. Que pouvait-il s'être passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans un tel lieu ? D'ailleurs où était-il ? Une sourde angoisse saisit tout à coup son cœur, pourquoi aucun souvenir ne lui revenait ? _

_Il voulut crier mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle le brûlait terriblement, une soif intense le prit et toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers un minuscule verre d'eau ; il aurait tout donné pour sentir sur ses lèvres la caresse rafraîchissante d'une goutte d'eau, sentir le frais liquide entrer dans sa bouche, caresser sa langue et venir éteindre le feu qui consumait sa gorge._

_Une peur nouvelle vint tout à coup étreindre son cœur et son âme : et s'il était mort ? Si c'était cela la Mort : des ténèbres impénétrables et froides ? Il voulut une nouvelle fois hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il voulut se débattre mais il était paralysé ; l'obscurité se fit plus forte et plus palpable, il sentait partir, englouti par le noir. Sa panique décupla._

_Il allait se noyer dans un océan d'ombres et de froid…_

_Il était impuissant._

_Il se laissa alors glisser, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre._

_Il tombait et tombait. Sa chute ne semblait vouloir jamais s'arrêter._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre XXIV : Poudlard en danger ?

Anae marchait en avant, Minerva la suivait de près. La directrice semblait perdue, elle ne savait plus que penser, si elle devait faire confiance ou non à cette femme. Anae, n'en pouvant plus, se retourna et darda son regard froid sur Minerva.

Je sais très bien que vous ne me faites nullement confiance, cela saute aux yeux. Seulement laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose ! Ne vous est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que je puisse avoir changé ? J'ai passé tant d'années dans les bras de la Mort et j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir revenir à la vie ! Ne croyez-vous pas que je souhaite maintenant semer le trouble et la désolation une nouvelle fois, ne pensez-vous pas que ma Mort m'aie fait réfléchir ? Ne pensez-vous pas que la seule chose que je souhaite aujourd'hui, c'est de retrouver une vie normale ou presque ? Savez-vous ce qu'il me coûte d'être de nouveau en vie ? Savez-vous ce que c'est que de vivre en n'éprouvant plus aucun sentiment, d'avoir tout perdu, de devoir faire semblant de vivre normalement, alors que tout vous est indifférent ? Vous me faites tous rire, vous et votre Ordre du Phénix, mon père et ses Mangemort. Je vais être franche avec vous, Minerva, toutes ses querelles me sont désormais indifférentes, je n'en ai que faire…Pensez ce que vous voulez de moi, mais je ne vous demanderai qu'une seule chose en retour, laissez-moi tranquille ! Et arrêtez de tout ramener au passé ! Ce qui a été fait, l'a été il y a bien longtemps, la page a été tournée, pour moi du moins.

Anae se tut et s'arrêta. Elle était arrivée dans une ancienne aile de Poudlard, abandonnée. Minerve s'arrêta à quelques pas de la jeune sorcière, elle avait écouté ses paroles avec attention et ne savait quoi en penser. L'espace d'une soirée, elle venait d'entendre le même discours de la part de Severus et d'Anae. La sorcière lui avait semblé si sincère, se pouvait-il qu'elle ait réellement envie de changer ? Sans l'avoir voulu, la directrice était bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

À présent, Minerva, ouvrez vos yeux et vos oreilles. Peut-être me referez-vous davantage confiance …

Que voulez-vous me montrer ?

Peut-être est-ce à cause du sang d'un des quatre Fondateurs qui coule en moi … En tout cas, depuis quelque temps, j'ai remarqué que Poudlard est en train de changer …

De changer ?

Oui … Bien entendu, tous ces changements sont imperceptibles … mais ils ont lieu et sont bien réels.

Quels changements ?

En tant que directrice, vous devez connaître certains secrets de Poudlard, non ?

De quoi parlez-vous ?

Peeves.

Peeves ? répéta Minerva.

Oui. Je sais qu'il est le Gardien du Secret de Poudlard. C'est grâce à lui que Poudlard est caché.

Comment le savez-vous ? Seuls les directeurs sont au courant …

Je sais tellement de choses sur ce collège, soupira Anae… Mais ce n'est pas notre affaire … Peeves tire sa force de Poudlard …

Oui, et ?

N'avez-vous rien remarqué le concernant ces derniers temps ?

Non …

Ne le trouvez-vous pas trop calme ?

Euh …

Minerva se rendit seulement compte que cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'histoire avec l'esprit frappeur, deux jours, pendant lesquels personne ne s'était plaint de lui. Rusard n'avait pas débarqué dans son bureau en vociférant contre une nouvelle blague de Peeves.

Anae se mit alors à appeler l'esprit ;

Peeves ! Montre-toi !

Rien ne répondit à l'appel d'Anae, elle répéta le nom de Peeves, plusieurs fois. Finalement, un vent froid se fit sentir et Peeves apparut.

L'esprit frappeur était méconnaissable. Il était devenu presque transparent, l'ombre de lui-même. Minerva fut saisie de le voir tellement changé. Ses yeux noirs, habituellement brillants et pétillants à l'idée de jouer un mauvais tour, étaient éteints.

Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? marmonna l'esprit frappeur.

Force est de constater que vous avez raison, Miss Calisté, dit Minerva. Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange ici.

La directrice se tourna vers Peeves.

Que vous arrive-t-il Peeves ?

Si je le savais, hurla le fantôme ! Je suis en train de disparaître ! Je n'ai plus aucune force ! Je ne peux même plus vous balancer des bouteilles d'encre à la figure, pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque !

L'esprit en colère disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était venu. Les deux sorcières se retrouvèrent seules.

Peeves n'est pas le seul dans cette situation … commenta Anae. Les Fantômes de Poudlard commencent eux aussi à perdre consistance, à moindre échelle, bien entendu, puisqu'ils ne sont pas aussi lié à Poudlard que Peeves … J'ignore ce qui se passe ici, Minerva. Mais les protections et les protecteurs de Poudlard deviennent de plus en plus faibles.

Faibles ?

Oui …

Anae soupira et poursuivit.

Avez-vous essayé de vous transplaner ?

Voyons, vous savez que c'est impossible !

En êtes-vous si sûre ?

Que voulez-vous dire ?

Essayez donc … Transplanons- nous jusque Pré-Au-Lard …

Il y eut un ploc et Anae disparut. Minerva essaya à son tour et à sa plus grande surprise elle se retrouva devant la Cabane Hurlante. Anae était là.

Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Minerva était paniquée.

Je … je … dois rentrer, il faut que j'avertisse …

Elle s'interrompit.

Très bien, approuva Anae, rentrons.

Les deux sorcières se transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent devant la Grande Salle.

Comment est-ce possible ? interrogea la directrice.

Je ne sais pas, avoua Anae.

C'est terrible. Maintenant n'importe qui peut venir ici.

Rassurez-vous, lui confia Anae ; on ne peut se transplaner à Poudlard que si on se trouve à faible distance du collège…

Puis, voyant la panique dans les yeux de MacGonagall, elle ajouta :

Ne vous en faites pas, personne n'est au courant, si c'est cela qui vous effraye tant. Mon père ne sait rien de tout cela …

Pourquoi m'avoir montré cela ? demanda soudain Minerva. L'attaque qu'a subi Ron serait-elle lié à ces changements.

Je pensais que vous aimeriez être au courant … Peut-être maintenant aurez-vous plus confiance en moi … Quant à l'attaque qu'a subie le jeune Weasley, c'est juste une étrange intuition que tout est lié …

Anae souhaita une bonne nuit à Minerva et s'en alla de son côté.

Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir quand elle y entra. Le feu mourait dans l'âtre, elle s'approcha de la cheminée pour le réanimer, lorsque son regard fut attiré par une lueur. Le coffret de Marcus brillait doucement. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit. Parmi toutes les perles, une avait changé de couleur : elle était d'un blanc éclatant. Anae secoua la tête et referma le coffret.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre XXV : Une étrange entente.

Harry se tenait près de Ron. Son ami était toujours inconscient, plongé dans un profond coma. Cela faisait depuis plus d'une semaine que le sorcier avait été découvert dans les couloirs. Harry, quand il avait appris la nouvelle, avait couru au chevet de Ron, il y avait déjà trouvé Hermione, les yeux rougis. Ginny ne l'avait pas su tout de suite, mais lorsqu'elle l'apprit, cela finit par l'achever, l'adolescente fit une crise de nerf et Madame Pomfresh eut toutes les peines du monde à la calmer. Depuis, elle n'était plus qu'une ombre, elle allait en cours sans grande conviction, s'asseyait et restait immobile les yeux dans le vague, sans écouter ce qui était dit.

Cependant, la vie devait continuer.

Pour couronner le tout, Harry apprit de la bouche d'Hagrid qu'il avait été décidé par certains membres de l'Ordre qu'il devait de nouveau suivre les cours d'Occlumencie de Rogue. Effectivement, son professeur, sous prétexte de lui faire nettoyer les chaudrons le retint après le cours - qui fut, une nouvelle fois, un désastre pour Harry. Drago ne manqua pas, en quittant le cachot, d'adresser au Gryffondor ses sarcasmes habituels. Lorsque tous les élèves furent partis, Rogue s'approcha d'Harry et, d'une voix doucereuse, commença son petit discours.

Je suppose, Potter, que vous êtes au courant. Une nouvelle fois, on m'octroie comme mission de reprendre les cours d'Occlumencie avec vous. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez fait, cet été, vos exercices, ce qui éviterait les désastres de l'an passé … et ce qui m'éviterait également de perdre mon temps avec vous … Toujours est-il, Potter, que je vous attends chaque lundi soir et chaque jeudi à 18h00 dans mon bureau. Nous commencerons dès la semaine prochaine. Ne soyez pas en retard, Potter !

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer en silence. Rogue le laissa là, à nettoyer la bave gluante qui avait brûlé dans les chaudrons. Dès qu'il eut fini sa besogne, il courut à l'infirmerie voir si l'état de Ron avait changé, mais son ami était toujours inconscient…

Les jours passèrent, les cours s'enchaînaient. Pour la plus grande joie d'Harry, ses premières séances d'Occlumencie avec Rogue se déroulèrent bien et son professeur dut même reconnaître les progrès du Gryffondor. Hagrid leur montra de nouvelles créatures toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Le géant fut particulièrement heureux de présenter à ses Sixièmes Années des Pakamoi : c'était d'étranges oiseaux de petite taille. Les volatiles, au premier abord, semblaient inoffensifs, mais ils démontrèrent bien vite le contraire, aux dépens de Drago qui dut subir les assauts d'un mâle particulièrement bagarreur. Ces oiseaux qu'Hagrid avait dénichés on ne sait où, avaient deux particularités : ils n'avaient pas de plumes, mais des poils, petits et drus d'une couleur oscillant entre le brun et le gris. Pour couronner le tout, leur bec recourbé cachait une rangée de terribles dents acérées. Pour Drago, le cours se termina à l'infirmerie, la main en sang après qu'un oiseau eut décidé de goûter à la chair tendre d'un sorcier.

Le Serpentard resta quelques jours à l'infirmerie : sa morsure à la main avait enflé et la peau boursouflée avait pris une inquiétante couleur verte. Madame Pomfresh s'énerva contre Hagrid qui avait toujours des idées de cours saugrenues.

Drago fut aux premières loges lorsque Ron sortit enfin de son coma. Un matin pluvieux, Anae arriva furtivement à l'infirmerie, elle resta un court moment avec Drago, en attendant l'infirmière. Quand Madame Pomfresh revint, elle s'avança vers elle et lui tendit un petit flacon. Drago ne put entendre ce qu'Anae murmura à l'infirmière, mais celle-ci acquiesça et les deux femmes entourèrent Ron. Madame Pomfresh fit glisser quelques gouttes de liquide dans la bouche de Ron. Le liquide eut à peine touché les lèvres du sorcier que celui-ci se mit à trembler de toutes ses forces. Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent soudainement et son corps se cambra si violemment, que Drago, à l'autre bout de la pièce, entendit les dents de Ron s'entrechoquer dans un claquement sourd. Le rouquin souffla bruyamment, dans un râle interminable, qui se termina par un hurlement à déchirer les tympans. Puis tout s'arrêta et redevint calme. Ron ne bougea plus. Madame Pomfresh épongea le front ruisselant de sueur du garçon. Soudain, il ouvrit grand les yeux. L'infirmière poussa un cri de soulagement. Satisfaite, Anae quitta l'infirmerie.

Même si Ron était sorti de son coma, il resta encore de longs jours à l'infirmerie, à son plus grand désespoir : ses amis venaient le voir chaque jour et il ne pouvait pas éviter leur compagnie. Son seul rayon de soleil était la venue d'Hermione. Malheureusement, il devait subir ses visites sous le regard inquisiteur de Drago. À la plus grande surprise de Ron, le Serpentard ne lui laissa aucune moquerie, il le regardait simplement en silence. Ses grands yeux gris restaient fixés de longs moments sur le rouquin. Petit à petit, Ron finit par s'habituer à croiser régulièrement son regard, peu à peu, Ron s'accommoda de la présence silencieuse du Serpentard. Le blondinet recevait de temps à autre la visite de leur professeur de DCFM, ce qui ne manquait pas d'étonner Ron. Mais il était trop loin pour pouvoir entendre leur conversation.

Drago n'en avait pas fini avec les ennuis ; sa main ne voulait guérir : elle avait doublé de volume, un pus nauséabond en suintait. Madame Pomfresh, dès qu'elle devait soigner le jeune sorcier s'arrachait les cheveux, ses potions semblaient inefficaces et chaque fois, elle hurlait des imprécations contre Hagrid, ce qui faisait rire et Ron et Drago.

Comme Drago semblait avoir un peu changé : chaque matin, il saluait Ron, ce dernier décida, un jour, de lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Drago fut un peu surpris de cette demande mais il ne rabroua pas Ron, bien au contraire, il lui raconta en long et en large sa mésaventure avec le Pakamoi.

Tu aurais dû voir, Weasley, il était énorme. Il s'est approché de moi en se dandinant et en hurlant un cri bizarre, du style « PAAKKAAMMOIIIIIII » et puis il s'est jeté sur moi comme ça et m'a mordu.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire, ce qui les surprit grandement.

Et toi, interrogea soudain Drago, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Le visage de Ron se rembrunit.

Je n'en sais rien. J'étais dans les couloirs, soudain, j'ai senti un courant d'air glacé, je suis tombé, je me suis cogné et puis plus rien, le noir complet …

C'est bizarre tout ça.

Lorsque Anae rentra dans l'infirmerie, elle trouva les deux sorciers, assis sur le même lit, à discuter. Elle eut un sourire étrange. Elle s'avança sans un bruit et Ron tressaillit quand il se rendit compte de sa présence. Il voulut regagner son lit, mais Anae l'en empêcha d'un geste.

Ne bougez pas Monsieur Weasley, je ne reste pas. Je suis juste venue apporter quelque chose à Drago.

Elle sortit de sa robe un rouleau de parchemin et le tendit au blondinet.

Ton père m'a envoyé cela pour toi.

Puis elle quitta l'infirmerie sans dire un mot.

Ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres d'un Drago métamorphosé, Ron regagna son lit alors que le Serpentard décachetait sa lettre et la lisait. Un sourire étrange se dessina sur ses lèvres, il rangea sa lettre, tourna le dos à Ron et ferma les yeux.

Ron ne cherchait pas à se reposer, tant de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête : la blessure toujours ouverte de la mort de sa mère, cet étrange accident, l'attitude toute nouvelle de Drago. À la pause de midi, Hermione arriva en courant, l'air ravie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ron esquissa un timide sourire. Hermione lui expliqua la raison d'une telle exubérance.

Je suis contente, Ron !

Que t'arrive-t-il, Hermione ?

Ce matin, nous avons enfin eu cette fameuse réunion concernant nos cours optionnels. C'est super ! On a de la recherche à faire. Selon le domaine qu'on a choisi, on a toute l'année pour traiter un sujet précis. Si tu choisis le Soin aux Créatures Magiques, par exemple, il fait étudier une créature en particulier, découvrir son mode de vie, etc.… C'est tellement intéressant !

Tu as déjà décidé de quoi tu allais parler ?

Oui ! Je suis avec MacGonagall, je vais travailler sur les métamorphoses animales. C'est vraiment captivant : étudier, décrire les différents étapes, les transformations physiques et psychiques ! Je suis enchantée.

La jeune sorcière était si enthousiaste qu'elle s'attira les foudres de Madame Pomfresh qui la chassa.

C'est une infirmerie ici, Mademoiselle ! Il faut du calme ! Est-ce clair ? Maintenant, dehors et la prochaine fois que vous reviendrez ici, ce sera dans le plus grand silence.

L'infirmerie retrouva sa quiétude.

Les deux garçons s'étaient habitués à la présence de l'autre et sous le regard bienveillant de Madame Pomfresh, ils passaient de longs moments à discuter. La vieille infirmière était heureuse de voir que, finalement, malgré leurs différences, un Gryffondor et un Serpentard pouvaient s'entendre et passer quelques heures en compagnie de l'autre sans se chercher querelle. Elle les avait autorisés également à rattraper leurs cours en retard, même si les deux sorciers devaient encore se ménager : Ron était encore très affaibli et la morsure de Drago ne voulait pas guérir, sa main était toujours dans le même état, même si au grand soulagement de Madame Pomfresh, la blessure n'avait pas empiré : il ne manquait plus que Lucius Malefoy débarque un jour ici … Drago et Ron avait appris qu'une nouvelle fois, Hagrid avait eu quelques problèmes avec ces animaux, le Conseil d'Administration lui avait plus que conseiller de prendre garde aux espèces qu'il montrait à ses élèves. Le prochain accident lui vaudrait sans doute sa place. Lucius Malefoy y veillerait personnellement.

La plupart du temps, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, Drago et Ron discutait des cours et des profs, ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie en critiquant certains sévèrement. C'est Trelawney qui recueilli tous les suffrages. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas suivi les cours de divination, mais leur expérience se rapprochait de celle de l'autre et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps des rires résonnèrent dans l'infirmerie au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer Hermione et Harry. Drago fut le premier à les voir et son rire stoppa net. Ron se retourna pour en connaître la cause et ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il aperçut ses compères. Il marmonna quelques paroles à Drago et regagna son lit, tandis qu'Hermione et Harry plus qu'étonnés s'avançaient vers lui. Drago les suivit du regard, un regard froid et hostile qu'Hermione ne put supporter longtemps, pourtant, elle ne dit rien, elle s'était rendue compte que Ron la dévisageait de la même manière et se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

Harry et Hermione saluèrent Ron brièvement. Un silence gêné s'installa. Harry voulut entamer la conversation en lui racontant les événements des derniers jours, mais il s'arrêta bien vite, voyant que Ron l'écoutait à peine. Harry bouillonnait, il avait grandement envie de dire à son ami ses quatre vérités, mais le regard insistant d'Hermione l'en empêcha. Dégoûté, il prétexta un devoir urgent à faire et laissa Hermione face à Ron. Quand Harry fut partie, l'atmosphère entre les deux Gryffondor se détendit un peu. Ron esquissa un timide sourire envers Hermione dont le visage s'éclaira soudain. Même s'ils ne se racontèrent rien, le silence qui s'était installé entre eux n'était nullement gêné. Chacun savourait simplement la présence de l'autre. La sorcière était heureuse de constater que Ron semblait moins fatigué, en meilleure forme. Le rouquin, pris soudain d'un frisson de froid, remonta les couvertures sur lui, se faisant sa main frôla celle d'Hermione. Les deux adolescents se mirent à rougir, une décharge les parcourut des pieds à la tête. Troublés, tous deux baissèrent les yeux. Ne sachant ni quoi dire ni quoi faire, Hermione toussota un vague « À bientôt » et quitta l'infirmerie. Préférant ressasser ce qui venait de se produire, Ron se tourna dans le lit et ferma les yeux pour revoir sans cesse le visage rougissant d'Hermione.

Le temps passa et lorsque Drago et Ron purent quitter leurs lits, un étrange lien s'était tissé entre eux. Il était encore trop tôt pour parler d'amitié, mais Ron ne considérait plus le Serpentard comme un arrogant abruti de première et Drago avait un peu plus d'estime pour le rouquin, même si cela lui en coûtait un peu.

Dès qu'il fut sorti de l'infirmerie, Drago se hâta de gagner le premier étage. Il frappa trois coups discrets à la porte du bureau d'Anae. Celle-ci l'invita à entrer. Elle n'était pas seule, Severus était là, appuyé à la cheminée, un long parchemin dans la main. Il ne leva même pas les yeux lorsque Drago s'avança dans la pièce. Sa main était toujours dans le même état, mais il avait assuré à Madame Pomfresh qu'elle ne le faisait plus souffrir et qu'au moindre problème, il reviendrait la voir et elle avait capitulé… Le jeune sorcier se planta face à Anae qui lui sourit bizarrement. Elle s'avança vers un petit coffre, à terre et l'ouvrit. Elle ressortit un pot au couvercle ouvragé et le tendit au garçon.

N'oublie pas Drago, n'en mets pas de trop au début, les effets seraient trop rapides et quelqu'un pourrait soupçonner quelque chose. Après tout ce que tu as fait, ce serait dommage …

Ne craignez rien, je serai prudent.

Drago rangea précieusement le pot dans sa robe de sorcier puis s'en retourna. Une fois que le garçon eut refermé la porte, Severus quitta son parchemin et se tourna vers Anae.

Mais enfin ! Sais-tu ce qu'il manigance ?

Aucune idée. Il ne m'a rien dit. Il voulait juste quelque chose pour empêcher sa blessure de guérir trop vite. C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé ce baume spécial. Je ne sais pas plus …

Puis, voyant l'air renfrogné de Severus, Anae s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Allons, ne t'en fais pas. Drago sait jusqu'où il peut aller. Il ne fera pas de bêtises, il n'est pas si imprudent et impulsif qu'il n'y paraît.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre XXVI : Eau et bière

Les jours passèrent dans une certaine monotonie. Poudlard avait retrouvé ses habitudes, les cours s'enchaînaient sans trop de problème, un certain train-train quotidien régnait dans le collège. Si les événements tragiques des dernières semaines avaient semé le trouble dans les esprits des sorciers et des élèves, tout redevenait à peu près normal, avec quelques douleurs en plus.

Un matin brumeux, une grande chouette des neiges, aussi blanche qu'Hedwige vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre du bureau de la directrice. McGonagall eut l'air surprise de voir cet animal : elle n'attendait de réponse si vite. Elle fit entrer la chouette et prit la lettre attachée à sa patte. Vraisemblablement, l'oiseau attendait une réponse puisqu'il restait immobile sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, patientant pendant que Minerva déchiffrait avec fébrilité l'écriture serrée et arrondie. Un grand sourire finit par éclairer son visage. Tout en rédigeant avec célérité une réponse, elle poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Tout semblait enfin s'arranger pour elle ces derniers jours. Elle plia rapidement le morceau de parchemin, appela doucement la chouette, lui attacha la missive à sa patte et l'oiseau s'envola bientôt pour d'autres cieux.

Satisfaite de la tournure des événements, elle s'adossa dans le large fauteuil et ferma un instant les yeux. Puis elle fit apparaître un bol de thé énorme et se plongea de nouveau dans une douce rêverie tandis que les volutes de fumée dansaient au-dessus du liquide odorant.

Quelques heures plus tard, McGonagall avait convoqué tous les professeurs. Une fois que tous se furent installés, elle prit la parole.

Comme vous le savez, j'ai dû reprendre la suite de notre regretté Albus. Cependant, les affaires du directeur étaient si nombreuses qu'il m'était difficile de tout assumer toute seule : la direction de l'école, les cours de métamorphoses et tout le reste. J'ai donc la joie de vous annoncer que j'ai trouvé un sorcier qui accepte de me remplacer au poste de professeur de métamorphose. Votre nouveau collègue arrivera demain ou dans quelques jours. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil et que vous l'aiderez à trouver ses marques dans cet endroit qu'il ne connaît pas.

Hagrid prit la parole.

Pouvons-nous savoir de qui il s'agit, demanda-t-il. Le connaissons-nous ?

Minerva fit un grand sourire.

Je ne pense pas que vous le connaissiez, il n'est pas anglais, mais originaire d'Allemagne. Il se nomme Sigmund Kafka Würstkleiner.

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée professorale, leur nouveau collègue leur était inconnu. Chacun était un peu curieux et avait hâte de le rencontrer. Seul Hagrid eut un grand sourire ; il semblait avoir déjà rencontré ce nouveau professeur.

Quelques questions, pourtant, fusèrent dans la salle, certains se demandant comment Minerva l'avait connu et quelles étaient ses compétences. La directrice s'empressa de les rassurer, le professeur Würstkleiner était un sorcier très compétent et doué, il était sorti premier de sa promotion dans le collège bavarois où il avait étudié. Il avait ensuite réalisé plusieurs études sur certains sortilèges métamorphoses d'objets en différents liquides. C'était, de plus, un ami à Dumbledore. La directrice avait déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer à quelques reprises, en compagnie d'Albus.

Ce fut le surlendemain qu'une nouvelle tête fit son entrée à Poudlard. Minerva avait été chercher le nouveau professeur à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle lui montra et lui fit visiter Poudlard avant de le présenter aux autres professeurs et aux élèves, pendant le repas du soir. Comme à son habitude, la Grande Salle était bondée et bruyante. Le plafond magique était parcouru par de gros nuages gris qui filaient avec allure, mais la grisaille était chassée par la multitude de bougies qui flottaient dans l'air. À la surprise des élèves, le repas ne fut pas servi immédiatement et un murmure enfla tel une énorme lame qui s'apprête à tout inonder. McGonagall réclama le silence qui régna aussitôt à toutes les tables.

Je tenais à vous informer que, désormais, je n'assumerai plus les cours de métamorphoses, commença Minerva.

Un grand brouhaha rugit soudain dans la salle. La directrice dut attendre quelques instants que le calme revienne pour qu'elle puisse continuer.

Le poste de directrice me demandant trop de temps, poursuivit-elle, j'ai décidé de m'y consacrer entièrement. Mais n'ayez crainte, j'ai toute confiance en mon remplaçant. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose : Sigmund Kafka Würstkleiner.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années fit son entrée dans la salle. Il était assez grand, avait de longs cheveux blonds et une barbe très fournie et emmêlée. Son visage était rond et rubicond, les joues bouffies, un nez rouge pareil à une truffe. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme l'eau d'un glacier ; il portait un monocle à l'œil gauche. Ce qui étonna les élèves fut l'accoutrement de leur nouveau professeur : il ne portait pas de robe de sorcier, mais un bermuda en toile kaki. De longues chaussettes en laine grise lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, tandis qu'il avait chaussé d'étranges sandalettes. Il avait une chemise blanche qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, elle cachait avec difficulté un ventre un peu trop proéminent ; une paire de bretelles vertes était à moitié dissimulée par un veston en laine vert tendre. Sa tête était affublée d'un étrange chapeau en feutre, lui aussi vert, qu'il avait orné de quelques plumes de faisan. Le professeur Würstkleiner fit un petit signe de la main à l'adresse des élèves et prit place à côté d'Hagrid. Les deux hommes se lancèrent dans une longue discussion.

À la table des Gryffondor, Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu savais que McGonagall allait arrêter d'enseigner la métamorphose ?

- Pas vraiment, lorsque nous avions parlé de mon sujet d'étude, elle avait émis l'hypothèse qu'elle puisse arrêter de donner des cours, mais quoiqu'il se passe, elle s'occuperait toujours mes recherches.

Harry et Hermione se turent et observèrent le nouveau professeur dont le visage avait pris une couleur rouge encore plus prononcée.

J'espère qu'il sera bien, lança Harry.

Oui, approuva Hermione. De toute façon, on verra bien, demain après-midi, nous avons approfondissement en métamorphoses …

Pour une fois, les Sixièmes Années étaient pressés d'avoir cours de métamorphose, chacun se demandait ce que donnerait ce nouveau professeur. Le couloir, devant la salle de cours, bruissait de murmures et une certaine fébrilité flottait dans l'air. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, le visage rouge du nouveau professeur apparut, il fit signe aux élèves de rentrer et de prendre place. Les élèves posèrent devant eux leur baguette en attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Sur le bureau du professeur Würstkleiner étaient disposés de nombreux verres, certains pleins, d'autres vides. Le sorcier vint s'installer face aux élèves, il tripotait un peu nerveusement ses bretelles. Il regarda la salle attentive d'un regard franc, sourit puis prononça un peu discours.

Ach so, che vois que tout le monde est là. Gut, gut ! Nous zallons poufoir kommenzer ! Avant tout, che me prézente, che zuis le professeur Zigmund Kafka Würstkleiner. Che zuis z' allemand, komme vous poufez vous z'en douter. Che viens de Bavière où che travaillais zur différentes formules de métamorphoze. Ch'ezpère que cette année se pazzera bien. Avant de kommencer, che fais faire l'appel, che fvous demanderez zimplement de répondre prézent !

L'accent de professeur en fit sourire plus d'un, mais quelque chose dans les yeux glacés de l'Allemand empêchèrent les élèves de s'en moquer ouvertement.

Le sorcier au ventre rebondi appela les élèves uns par uns, sans faire aucune remarque lorsque le nom d'Harry fut lancé. Une fois l'appel terminé, il se leva et fit apparaître au centre de la pièce une petite table. Il vint y poser une grosse chope remplie d'eau claire ;

Pour ze premier kours, che fais zeulement voir ze ce que fvous zavez déjà faire. Fvotre direktrice m'a informé des kours qu'elle fvous z'aviez donné, mais che préfère voir par moi-même. Che fais fvous montrer en quoi fa konsisté fvotre exercice et ensuite fvous pazzerez un par un pour que che puizze fvous z'évaluer !

Le professeur Würstkleiner tapota de sa baguette la chope et murmura une incantation :

_Bibinetranslatio_

Aussitôt le liquide se transforma en une grosse bière bien mousseuse. Pour le plus grand étonnement des élèves, le professeur l'avala en une grosse gorgée, s'essuya du revers de la main la mousse qui était restée prisonnière de sa moustache et adressa un grand sourire aux jeunes sorciers quelque peu médusés.

Gut, gut, sehr gut ! Zette bière est fraiment très bonne ! Maintenant z'est à fvous de passer z'à la pratik. Kelk'un veut ze lancer ?

Comme à son habitude, Hermione leva le doigt à toute vitesse. Le professeur l'invita à venir la rejoindre.

Ja, Fraülein ! Z'est à fvous !

Hermione, toute rougissante, tapota sur le verre d'eau qui venait d'apparaître tout en lançant la formule magique. Il y eut un petit éclair éblouissant et l'eau se transforma en bière. Les yeux du professeur s'éclairèrent un peu plus, il tendit la main, se saisit du verre et avala son contenu d'un trait. L'air content, il remercia et félicita Hermione.

Sehr gut, Fraülein ! Z'est excellent, fvotre bière était sehr délicieuse ! Che crois que z'est de la Sturmbier, un délizieux breufache ! Fvous faites gagner cinq points à fvotre maison.

Les élèves passèrent tous chacun leur tour et la plupart furent chaleureusement félicités pour avoir transformé de l'eau en bière « abzolument fabuleuze » ; de nombreux points furent ainsi facilement gagné par les Maisons. Le cours s'acheva rapidement avec un gros devoir à faire pour la semaine prochaine. Les élèves devaient essayer de trouver et de créer une formule qui transforme un verre d'eau en trois litres de bière. Ils furent étonnés d'un tel devoir, mais le professeur leur paraissait si sympathique et extravagant qu'ils s'y prêtèrent de bonne grâce.

Harry et Hermione profitèrent de la fin du cours pour essayer de discuter avec Ron ; Hermione pensait que ce saugrenu professeur pourrait être le moyen de parler un peu avec leur ami. Mais Ron, même s'il ne repoussa pas Hermione, ne lui marmonna que quelques grognements en guise de réponse. Il ne regarda pas une seule fois Harry qui finit par abandonner, vexé.

Le gryffondor laissa donc Hermione et Ron en tête à tête et erra dans les couloirs. Il décida de prendre l'air. Le temps était froid et sec et il se dit que marcher un peu dans le parc pourrait lui changer les idées. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte quand il entendit un sifflement. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un énorme et vieux serpent. Les petits yeux verts du reptile fixèrent Harry pendant un instant qui lui parut interminable. Le serpent, au bout d'un moment, se redressa tel un cobra et siffla à l'encontre du sorcier.

C'est toi le jeune Potter, je présume …

Interloqué, Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait ni le voir ni l'entendre, il répondit à la bestiole en produisant d'étranges sifflements – même si beaucoup d'élèves savaient que Harry était Fourchelang, à cause de Lord Voldemort, il répugnait à parler le serpent.

Oui, c'est moi … Que veux-tu ? Et que fais-tu par ici ?

C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, répondit le serpent avant de s'éloigner dans un furtif frottement.

Harry abandonna l'idée de le poursuivre ; si quelqu'un le surprenait à courir après un serpent, il risquait encore des histoires. Il continua donc sa route et arriva dehors.

Le parc était désert. Dans le ciel, de gros nuages s'entassaient au-dessus du lac. L'herbe était bien gelée, même si quelques rayons dorés du soleil perçaient les nuées grises, l'automne était bien avancé, l'hiver semblait prêt à bondir de derrière les montagnes déjà enneigées. Dans une semaine, ce serait Halloween ; les plus jeunes élèves étaient impatients de voir la Grande Salle décorée, ils avaient hâte de découvrir les tables chargées de mets pour le banquet. Harry, lui, n'en avait que faire. En repensant aux années précédentes, il se rendit compte que cette fête n'avait pas été si réussie que ça pour lui : lors de sa Première Année, un troll avait été emmené dans Poudlard et Harry, Hermione et Ron s'étaient battus contre lui, l'année suivante, ils l'avaient passée dans les cachots à fêter les cinq cents ans de la mort de Nick Quasi Sans Tête. La fête s'était mal terminée : en regagnant leur dortoir, Harry avait découvert Miss Teigne pétrifiée alors que la Chambre des Secrets venait juste d'avoir été rouverte. L'année d'après, la Grosse Dame qui gardait la salle commune des Gryffondor avait été attaquée : tout le monde vivait dans la peur de Sirius Black, à cette époque.

Harry secoua la tête, il refusait de penser à son parrain. Son parrain était mort en juin dernier par sa faute … Harry sentit soudain le poids de la culpabilité peser de nouveau sur ses épaules. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, il avait un peu oublié cette douleur qui engourdissait son cœur, mais en cet instant, elle revint plus forte et plus douloureuse. Songeant dans le même temps à la mort de Molly Weasley, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aussi avait été tuée de sa faute : après tout, pourquoi les Mangemorts avaient-ils attaqué King Cross, ce jour-là, le jour de la rentrée. Lord Voldemort devait être certain qu'il serait à la gare puisqu'il devait prendre le Poudlard Express pour gagner le collège. Mais ce que le jeune sorcier ne pouvait s'expliquer c'était pourquoi les Mangemorts avaient-ils attendu que le train se soit éloigné de la gare pour attaquer ? Si Harry avait été l'objectif principal, pourquoi ne pas attaquer avant le départ du train ? À moins qu'il n'ait pas été la cible … dans ce cas, qui avait été visé ? Les membres de l'Ordre qui escortait Harry ? Pour lui, cela ne changeait rien, il se sentait responsable de la mort de tous ces gens, sorciers et moldus. Le gryffondor était là, immobile face au lac, ne sentant pas la morsure glacée du vent. Il ne vit pas non plus l'immense montagne humaine qui s'avançait vers lui dans son dos. Il sursauta quand la grosse main d'Hagrid se posa sur son épaule.

Harry, s'exclama le géant. Que fais-tu ici par un froid pareil ? Viens donc dans ma cabane, cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai vu …

Harry acquiesça et le suivit en silence. Il fut accueilli par Crockdur, le molosse d'Hagrid qui gratifia son maître et son invité de gros coups de langue bien baveux. Hagrid prépara du thé et pendant que l'eau chauffait, il sortit une boîte de ses légendaires gâteaux.

Tu sembles préoccupé, Harry. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je réfléchissais, Hagrid, je pensais aussi au passé …

Ce n'est pas très bon, Harry, de ressasser de mauvais souvenirs.

De mauvais souvenirs, mais comment …

Il suffit de t'observer, Harry, ce à quoi tu penses ne semble pas très réjouissant … J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais …

Laisse-moi deviner … Tu étais encore en train de penser à Sirius ?

Oui, répondit Harry dans un murmure.

Y penser jour et nuit ne le fera pas revenir, Harry. Il ne te sert à rien non plus de te sentir coupable de sa mort. Tu n'y es pour rien !

Mais c'est de ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas été aussi bête pour tomber dans le piège, jamais Sirius ne serait venu à ma rescousse et il ne serait pas mort !

Allons, allons. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tout ceci n'est qu'un enchaînement malheureux de circonstances. Harry, ça ne te sert à rien de ressasser tout ça. Crois-tu vraiment que Sirius aurait aimé te voir comme ça, te morfondre et te lamenter ?

Non, reconnut le jeune garçon.

Hagrid se leva retirer la bouilloire du feu et servit le thé. Pendant un moment, personne ne parla ; chacun sirotait sa tasse de thé en silence. Seul Crockdur émettait de petits gémissements, réclamant quelques caresses de son maître. Voyant qu'Hagrid ne réagissait pas, il se tourna vers Harry qui lui tapota machinalement la tête. Le molosse grogna de plaisir. Soudain l'énorme chien noir se releva d'un bond et s'avança vers la porte en aboyant. Au même moment, quelques coups furent frappés. Hagrid alla ouvrir ; il ne fut guère étonné en voyant son visiteur, à l'inverse d'Harry. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait le professeur Würstkleiner.

Hagrid ! Guten Tag ! Che zuis zi kontent de te refoir ! tonna l'allemand.

Puis apercevant Harry, il ajouta :

Ach, che fois que tu as de la vizite ! Che fais te laizzer alors !

Non, Sigmund ! Viens, entre ! Laisse-moi te présenter Harry. Harry Potter !

J'ai déjà eu cours avec le professeur, répondit Harry d'une voix douce.

Ja, che me rappelle de fvous, Herr Potter : fvotre bière était excellente ! Une grosse chope de Kholbier. Sehr gut !

Le professeur de métamorphose éclata de rire, tandis qu'il s'asseyait près de la cheminée. Hagrid voulut lui servir une tasse de thé, mais il refusa, fit apparaître une énorme chope de bière.

Foyons ! Hagrid ! Tu zais bien que che ne bois que de la bière ! Zurtout pas de thé, komme fvous les z'anglais !

Tout en disant cela, il tapotait son ventre rebondi en riant.

Harry ne voulut pas déranger les deux hommes qui, visiblement, se connaissaient bien, il prétexta une montagne de devoirs, ce qui n'était pas faux et prit congé d'Hagrid et de son visiteur. Crockdur le gratifia d'un dernier coup de langue et Harry retrouva la froideur du soir. La nuit tombait sur Poudlard qui s'éclairait peu à peu. Il se dépêcha bien vite de regagner la chaleur de sa Salle Commune bruissante de murmures d'élèves qui discutaient ou travaillaient. Ni Hermione, ni Ron n'étaient là. Harry s'assied près d'une fenêtre et regarda dehors. Neville vint peu après le rejoindre, sans bruit, le garçon un peu pataud s'installa en face d'Harry et lui aussi regarda la nuit prendre possession des cieux et du parc glacé.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre XXVII : La sortie à Pré Au Lard

Octobre s'achevait. Dans les couloirs du collège, cela sentait bon la citrouille. Les élèves étaient excités : aujourd'hui était Halloween. Au programme de la journée : sortie à Pré au Lard et grand banquet lorsque le soir serait venu.

Devant la porte monumentale de Poudlard, une longue file d'élèves patientaient, ils avaient hâte de partir ; ils devaient néanmoins attendre le bon vouloir de Rusard qui prenait un malin plaisir à vérifier plutôt deux fois qu'une si les autorisations n'avaient pas été falsifiées. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient aussi impatients que les autres : ce samedi leur promettait une certaine liberté. Liberté toutefois au goût amer puisque l'attitude de Ron n'avait toujours pas changé ...

Le rouquin se tenait à l'écart du groupe des Gryffondor, il regardait ses camarades rire et plaisanter. Lui était toujours enfermé dans sa douleur.

Pour le moment, les élèves ne s'étaient pas encore dispersés dans les rues de Pré au Lard. Des groupes assez compacts de jeunes gens déambulaient au hasard, flânant et regardant les vitrines. La plupart des magasins avaient été décorés d'orange et de citrouilles. C'est la vitrine de chez Honeydukes qui attirait le plus l'attention : toutes les friandises qui étaient dans la vitrine étaient oranges. Des dragées de Bertie Crochue spéciales Halloween, avec des parfums encore plus surprenants, promettait l'emballage, tombaient en une cascade orange qui s'écoulait sans cesse. Des monceaux de Chococitrouilles en faisaient baver plus d'un : pour cette occasion, les grenouilles, au lieu de sauter se transformaient en citrouilles, de plus les cartes de sorciers célèbres avaient été crées spécialement pour Halloween. Les habituelles célébrités étaient déguisées : Morgane s'était affublée d'un déguisement de tigresse, Merlin en un squelette plutôt pitoyable puisqu'il avait toujours sa barbe blanche, Dumbledore en Gandalf, Alberic Grunnion en célèbre acteur moldu ringard : Steven Seagal.

**_Au Trois Balais_** :

Les Trois Balais était bondé : une foule d'élèves se régalait de Bièraubeurres. Personne ne fut surpris de voir quelques professeurs attablés devant de grosses chopes. Hagrid était en compagnie du professeur Würstkleiner et riait à gorge déployée. Harry et Hermione eurent du mal à se faufiler et à trouver une table libre. Ils réussirent tout de même à s'installer. Ron les avait abandonné, mais Ginny, qui semblait retrouver un peu son sourire, Neville et Luna étaient avec eux. Tout le monde commanda une Bièraubeurre et se lancèrent dans une discussion animée et joyeuse : Luna raconta les recherches infructueuses de son père et quelques anecdotes amusantes de leurs vacances. La jeune sorcière était toujours aussi étrange : aujourd'hui, elle portait un horrible bonnet en laine orange orné d'une multitude de pompons verts et violets qui lui tombaient dans le dos. Dès qu'elle bougea sa tête, les pompons tintaient comme des clochettes. Harry laissa son regard vagabonder et sursauta. Il donna un coup de coude à Hermione et lui désigna une table tout au fond. Elle était occupée par deux personnes trop bien connues : Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue.

**_Chez Madame Pieddodu_** :

Le salon de thé était lui aussi rempli d'élèves, mais il restait encore quelques tables de libre. Madame Pieddodu, la propriétaire des lieux, avait décoré d'orange tout son salon de thé : les nappes sur les tables étaient d'une belle couleur orangée, les tasses, les théières, les assiettes à gâteaux et les couverts l'étaient aussi. De petites citrouilles flottaient dans l'air, certaines servaient de bougeoirs et dispensaient une douce lueur. Sur les présentoirs à gâteaux, Halloween aussi était présent : tartes sucrées à la citrouille et aux pommes, petits gâteaux au chocolat orange. La forêt noire avait été rebaptisée « forêt orange ». Certaines pâtisseries, appétissantes, avaient pris la forme de citrouille.

La porte s'ouvrit et une visiteuse inattendue se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, où Anae était déjà attablée. Elle fit un signe discret à la sorcière qui venait d'entrer. Narcissa Black, vêtue d'un long manteau vert dont le col et les poignets étaient en renard argenté, marchait avec une certaine majesté. Elle avait rassemblé ses longs cheveux blonds dans un chignon compliqué qui lui dégageait sa nuque. Elle prit place en face d'Anae et lui sourit.

Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle. Tu as l'air en pleine forme, Anae.

Je vais bien … lui murmura-t-elle d'un ton éteint. Et toi ?

Ça va …

Une sorcière potelée vint prendre leur commande et, quelques minutes plus tard, un thé brûlant leur était servi. Machinalement, Anae jouait avec la cuillère en la faisant tourner dans sa tasse. Narcissa la dévisagea surprise de voir Anae ainsi …

Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Anae. Tu sembles …

Narcissa cherchait le mot exact pour ne pas blesser son amie.

Tu sembles … ailleurs…

Anae ne répondit rien, elle baissa un peu plus la tête sur sa tasse.

Anae ? insista Narcissa.

Brusquement, la jeune sorcière releva la tête et fixa Narcissa. Cette dernière n'avait jamais vu son amie ainsi. Son regard bleu si pur était flétri, presque éteint et mort.

À dire vrai, Narcissa … je suis incapable de te répondre. Je ne peux te dire si je vais bien ou mal …

Je ne comprends pas …

Anae se pencha un peu plus en avant, comme pour révéler à la sorcière un grand secret … pourtant ce n'était que la banale réalité.

C'est très simple, Narcissa. Je suis en train de payer le prix le plus élevé qu'il puisse exister pour être revenue d'entre les Morts …

Mais …

Anae l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- Je sais ce que tu allais me dire … que je devrais être ravie de pouvoir tout recommencer, d'avoir une seconde chance … Pourtant …

**_Au Trois Balais_** :

Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien mijoter tous les deux … s'interrogea Harry.

J'étais loin de me douter qu'ils se connaissaient les deux-là, murmura Hermione.

De qui parlez-vous, demanda soudain Neville.

Il n'avait pas suivi la conversation, trop occupé à regarder les pompons du chapeau de sa voisine. Luna, quant à elle, était trop occupée à discuter avec Ginny. Les deux adolescentes commentaient quelques ragots colportés dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La bonne humeur de Luna et ses bizarreries avaient redonné un timide sourire à la jeune Gryffondor ; plus que la compagnie de ses autres amis ou de son frère, c'est dans Luna qu'elle avait trouvé un certain réconfort, puisque toutes deux avaient connue la même épreuve.

Harry se retourna vers Neville et lui montra la table de Rogue et de Malefoy. Neville eut alors une réaction étrange, il amorça un geste vers la poche de sa cape comme pour se saisir de sa baguette. Son regard s'était fait plus dur.

Mais, Neville … Que cherches-tu à faire ? s'étonnèrent Harry et Hermione.

Il était avec ELLE, grogna-t-il …

Hermione mit un certain temps à comprendre, mais Harry vit tout de suite où le garçon un peu ballot voulait en venir.

Neville ! Tu ne …

Si !

Mais c'est de la folie ! renchérit Hermione. Ici, devant tant de monde ? Et puis …à quoi cela te servirait-il ?

Le jeune sorcier baissa tristement la tête, résigné.

Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je … je …

Sa voix se cassa, il se tut. Ginny et Luna s'arrêtèrent de parler et observèrent Neville. Hermione et Harry en firent autant. Le jeune gryffondor aurait bien voulu dire à son ami qu'il le comprenait, qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait, que, lui aussi, aurait voulu tout casser, se venger, depuis cet incident au Ministère. Mais Harry ne dit rien. L'assemblée de sorcier, qui était entrée assez joyeuse dans le pub, buvait maintenant en silence leurs Bièraubeurres.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de temps en temps un coup d'œil à son professeur et à Malefoy. Les deux sorciers semblaient en grande discussion. À un moment, Harry vit Lucius Malefoy sortir un gros grimoire et le glisser à Rogue. Ce dernier en sembla étonné.

Harry aurait bien alors aimé avoir une de ces inventions des jumeaux pour pouvoir espionner la conversation de ces deux-là.

Soudain Severus et Lucius se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se fit tout petit. Mais les deux hommes étaient en grande conversation et ils ne le remarquèrent pas.

… dois retrouver Narcissa, expliquait Lucius.

Mais Harry ne put rien entendre de plus. Ils étaient déjà loin, leurs paroles noyées dans le brouhaha de la salle.

_**Chez Madame Pieddodu :**_

Mais … je suis désolée … Je … je …

Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Narcissa. Ce n'est rien, la rassura tristement Anae.

Je comprends mieux, à présent, ce que tu ressens. J'aimerai tellement faire quelque chose pour toi … Je … je me sens … presque …

La sorcière blonde butait sur les mots. Elle ne voulait pas une nouvelle fois blesser son amie ; elle se rendait compte qu'elle voulait l'aider, mais les seules paroles de soutien qu'elle lui donnait n'étaient, en réalité, d'aucun apaisement et rouvraient même la plaie d'Anae.

Coupable, finit par lâcher Narcissa, avant de baisser la tête sur son thé.

Coupable ? s'étonna Anae. Mais de quoi ?

D'avoir été la seule à m'en sortir … C'était il y a si longtemps, mais pourtant, en ce moment, j'y pense souvent … C'est à partir de ce fameux soir de Juillet que tout a commencé à basculer … Peu de monde autour du Maître s'en est rendu compte, je ne suis même pas sûre que Lucius ait remarqué quelque chose … Mais tu le connais … toujours prêt à foncer !

Oui, admit Anae, le visage toujours aussi fermé.

Quand j'ai commencé à sentir que le vent pourrait tourner en notre défaveur, j'ai envisagé certaines possibilités. Comprends-moi … j'avais Drago … Je … je … Il fallait que je le protège …

Narcissa semblait presque bouleversée à ses souvenirs ; elle tordait ses mains devant elle. Anae les lui serra brusquement comme pour la rassurer et l'encourager à continuer.

Narcissa, ne t'en fais pas … Je comprends tout à fait … Je crois que j'aurai fait la même chose que toi, dans pareilles circonstances.

C'est vrai ?

Bien entendu. Il te fallait prendre soin des tiens, se préparer une couverture inviolable et sûre …

Peu importe ce que Bella a pu dire ou dit encore … Je n'ai jamais trahi la cause, tu sais …

Rassure-toi, Narcissa, je le sais très bien ! De toute façon, Bella ne comprendra jamais … Tout ce qui compte pour elle, c'est de servir mon père … comme si passer toute sa vie enfermée à Azkaban pouvait avoir une quelconque utilité !

Les deux femmes se turent un instant. Anae ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec un minuscule objet sphérique, un Distrayant. Cette boule permettait d'empêcher quiconque d'écouter la conversation des sorciers qui s'en servait : en effet, si quelqu'un tentait d'espionner ou tout simplement entendait la conversation, le Distrayant modifiait les paroles et il semblait à l'indiscret d'entendre une banale discussion sur la mode ou le sport.

Les sorcières se regardèrent fixement, puis Narcissa reprit la parole.

Je suis désolée, Anae, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec tout ça … Mais, j'avais besoin … de … de me justifier … de me confier …

Cesse donc de t'excuser, Narcissa. Je peux te retourner la même chose, moi aussi j'avais besoin de te parler un peu … Cela faisait si longtemps !

Tout à coup, Anae redevint sérieuse.

Narcissa ?

Oui.

J'ai entendu dire que tu allais …

Tu es au courant ?

Oui …Tu sais que certaines nouvelles circulent rapidement …

Est-ce que Lucius est courant ? demanda-t-elle presque paniquée.

Non, ne t'en fais …

Je préfère qu'il l'apprenne le plus tard possible … quand il ne sera plus possible de reculer …

Mais ! Ça ne va pas lui plaire …

Je sais … mais … il n'y a pas d'autres échappatoires, il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire … tu le sais !

Je sais bien, pourtant, c'est de la folie … Je suis désolée que cela se soit su … Il y a tant de risques pour toi !

J'en suis consciente, mais je ne pouvais guère refuser … répondit Narcissa d'une voix presque résignée. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, c'est tout …

Je … je … ne peux rien faire ?

Anae … tu sais bien que non …

Alors sois prudente !

Les deux sorcières terminèrent rapidement leur thé puis quittèrent le salon de thé surchauffé pour se retrouver dans l'air glacial de Pré au Lard. Narcissa et Anae se séparèrent sur le pas de la porte.

Tu ne peux vraiment pas rester ?

Non, je dois retourner à Poudlard …

Tant pis, alors à bientôt, Anae.

Oui, et fais attention à toi !

Ne t'en fais pas.

Anae regagna donc le château de Poudlard, tandis que Narcissa allait au devant de Lucius et Severus.

_**Chapitre XXVIII : Nuit d'Halloween**_

Le soir tombait sur Poudlard de même que quelques flocons de neige : l'hiver était en avance. Depuis bien longtemps, personne n'avait fêté Halloween sous la neige. Pour tous les élèves, la sortie à Pré Au Lard s'était bien passée ; ils étaient revenus les poches remplies de gadgets et de bonbons divers et les bourses totalement vides. Mais tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres. La journée était loin d'être terminée : ils leur restait le Banquet d'Halloween !

Lorsque les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils furent, comme chaque année, subjugués par les décorations : le plafond magique montrait un ciel chargé de noirs nuages zébrés d'éclairs éblouissants qui rendaient l'atmosphère pesante. Des citrouilles sculptées planaient entre le sol et le plafond, les bougies plantées à l'intérieur répandaient une douce chaleur. Les fantômes s'amusaient à effrayer les jeunes sorciers en volant à toute vitesse à travers la salle. Pour la première fois, Peeves n'était pas de la partie : personne ne le vit de la soirée, ce qui arrangea tout le monde : d'habitude, le soir d'Halloween était pour l'esprit frappeur le moment où il pouvait faire encore plus de blague : changer le contenu des carafes, renverser les plats sur la tête de certains élèves, les bombarder d'encre magique, ce qui les rendait phosphorescents …

Les elfes de maison avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands et tous purent se régalèrent. Dans les assiettes s'entassaient des monceaux de purée, des haricots verts, des pommes de terre rissolées ou noisettes, des courgettes, des carottes, des navets, des épinards, des brocolis. Il y avait de la soupe à la citrouille, des tourtes et des tartes à la citrouille. De nombreux bols de sauces diverses et variées circulaient entre les mains, les élèves avaient une préférence pour celles au fruits rouges dont ils arrosaient généreusement les pavés de biche, les cuisses de poulet, les côtes de porc, les rôtis ou les gigots d'agneau.

Ron était toujours un peu à l'écart d'Harry et d'Hermione. Il avait pris place à côté de sa sœur et de Neville. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il mangeait avec délectation, comme si le banquet devait être son dernier repas. Il prit tout d'abord du gratin de chou fleur, l'arrosa de sauce au poivre, puis il engloutit une énorme tranche de gigot qu'il recouvrit d'ail et de sauce. Il mangea une quantité impressionnante de frites, de petits pois et goûta même un peu de courge spaghettis. Il passa ensuite aux pâtes à la sauce forestière, avala une poêlée de champignons et termina par une énorme salade verte. Sa sœur n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Surtout au moment du dessert où son frère prit de la tarte aux pommes, de la mousse au chocolat, quelques mandarines. Il arrosa ce copieux repas par des litres et des litres de jus de citrouille.

Bah quoi, lança-t-il à Ginny. J'ai passé tant de temps à l'infirmerie qu'il faut bien que je rattrape les repas que j'ai sautés ! Et puis c'est tellement bon ! De toute façon, tu n'es pas mieux que moi … Combien de fois as-tu repris de la mousse de carotte ?

Sa jeune sœur rougit et devint aussi écarlate que les pommes rouges qui s'empilaient dans une corbeille devant elle. Puis elle regarda son frère et le vit sourire ce qui la réjouit grandement.

À la table des professeurs, Rogue, comme à son habitude, mangeait du bout des dents, touchant à peine aux plats. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son voisin. Le professeur Würstkleiner, qui discutait bruyamment avec Hagrid, semblait participer au même concours que Ron. L'Allemand prenait de tout et ce, deux fois. Son visage était rouge et couvert de sueur. En l'honneur d'Halloween qu'il ne fêtait guère en Allemagne, il avait expérimenté un nouveau breuvage : une bière à la citrouille.

- Ach, z'est abzolument prodigieux, Hagrid ! Tu dois la koûter ! Elle est excellente ! Che ne penzais pas que la zitrouille et la bière ferait un mariage zi parfait !

Hagrid ne se fit pas prié pour y goûter. Plus le repas avançait, plus les deux amis riaient de plus en plus fort, alors que leur visage déjà rouge prenaient des teintes pourpres impressionnantes.

Il était déjà tard lorsque le Banquet prit fin. Les plus jeunes baillaient tout en regagnant leurs dortoirs, certains montèrent directement dans leur chambre et se couchèrent aussitôt, d'autres restèrent encore un peu dans la salle commune à discuter autour d'une bonne flambée. Harry et Hermione étaient dans un vieux canapé, aux côtés de Neville. Le garçon un peu grassouillet regardait parla fenêtre la neige tomber doucement sur le parc. Hermione avait les yeux plongés dans les flammes qui dansaient devant elle. Harry somnolait à moitié, il avait un peu trop mangé et ne se sentait pas, pour l'instant, le courage de monter s'endormir. De plus, Ron était monté directement et Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus ignoré par le rouquin n'avait pas la force d'affronter son regard froid une nouvelle fois. Il préférait attendre un peu, pour être sûr que Ron se soit endormi.

… tu es d'accord ? demanda Hermione.

Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite. La sorcière dut le secouer un peu pour qu'il se rende compte qu'elle venait de lui parler.

Hein ? Quoi ? Tu disais Hermione ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

Je disais donc, répéta-t-elle, que ce serait bien qu'on reparle de l'AD … Qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle a raison, intervint soudain Neville. Ce n'est pas que la prof est nulle, bien au contraire, mais je pense qu'il serait bien qu'on continue sur notre lancée !

Harry venait d'être pris au dépourvu ; il marmonna quelque chose si doucement qu'Hermione dut lui demander de répéter.

Je ne sais pas … Il faudrait trouver un moment pour ça ; ça risque d'être difficile : entre nos cours, les recherches en options, le quidditch et … tu-sais-quoi …

Hermione soupira, Harry n'avait pas tort, mais elle était certaine qu'il fallait maintenir l'AD coûte que coûte.

Je comprends, ajouta-t-elle. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait vraiment y réfléchir. Nous n'avons qu'à organiser une réunion avec tous les membres ; voir qui serait d'accord pour reprendre et parmi ceux qui accepte, essaye de trouver un horaire qui aille à tous !

Harry ne put qu'accepter. Hermione, satisfaite, monta se coucher.

La salle commune était déserte. Dans la cheminée, le feu mourrait lentement. Seuls Neville et Harry restaient assis. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait monter. Une douce torpeur envahit la salle aux tentures rouges et or. Le vent, à l'extérieur, mugissait et venait se briser contre les vitres comme si, lui aussi, voulait profiter de la chaleur. Les deux Gryffondor demeuraient immobiles, tous deux regardaient la dernière bûche se consumer en craquant doucement. Neville mit la main dans sa poche et y sentant quelque chose, farfouilla un court instant sa robe de sorcier. Il en ressortit un morceau de papier, un papier de Ballongomme du Bullard. Son visage joufflu se défit et il perdit les quelques couleurs qu'il avait gagnées pendant le banquet. Neville garda la main ouverte, l'emballage de chewing-gum dans sa paume. Harry se tourna vers Neville pour lui demander ce qu'il avait, quand il remarqua le papier.

Neville ?

Il ne lui répondit rien, il gardait son visage fixé sur le Ballongomme, tandis que quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Soudain, Harry eut comme un éclair de lucidité.

Neville … Est-ce pour cela que tu as choisi ton étude en potion ? C'est à cause de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune sorcier ne répondit rien mais hocha simplement et tristement la tête. Harry se sentait affreusement gêné. Il ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire pour soutenir Neville.

Neville, je suis … désolé … Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi … je … je …

Neville se redressa tout à coup et darda Harry de son regard triste.

Il y a une chose que tu peux faire pour moi, Harry. Il faut qu'on reprenne l'AD. Je veux devenir encore plus fort, je veux … je … veux … les … venger … Même si je ne trouve pas de potion pour améliorer … leur état … je veux, au moins, pouvoir … dire … que j'ai … fait … quelque chose pour … eux. Je sais que je ne suis un excellent sorcier … Je ne suis pas … aussi fort que toi, Harry … mais je … veux progresser … je veux pouvoir … tenir tête … lui faire … payer … même si cela … doit être la … dernière … chose que je … ferai … je le ferai …

Harry pensa alors à son parrain. Tout comme Neville, il avait des comptes à régler avec Bellatrix. Il lui suffisait de repenser à son rire lorsque Sirius était tombé derrière le voile pour que des idées de vengeance l'envahissent.

Très bien, Neville, affirma-t-il avec une certaine solennité. Je t'aiderai du mieux que je pourrai ! Rien ne ferait plus plaisir que de la voir mourir !

De nouvelles larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Neville tandis qu'il remerciait son ami.

Harry … merci. Tu sais, je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps … je n'ai jamais vraiment osé … après tout, tu es le célèbre Harry Potter, Celui Qui A Survécu … je … je me suis toujours senti proche de toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi … on est un peu pareil … orphelins … même si, moi, j'ai encore de la famille. Mais, tu vois, tous les deux, on a perdu nos parents, à cause … de … Tu-sais-Qui …

Harry repensa soudain aux paroles de Dumbledore … « _ce qui est étrange, Harry, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas forcément de toi. La prophétie de Sibylle pouvait s'appliquer à deux jeunes sorciers, nés tous deux à la fin de juillet de cette même année et donc chacun avait pour parents des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui, à trois reprises, avaient échappé de justesse à Voldemort. L'un d'eux, bien sûr, c'était toi. L'autre s'appelait Neville Londubat. »_ Tous deux étaient si semblables, reliés par cette prophétie, même si Voldemort l'avait choisi lui, Harry. Tous deux avaient perdu leurs parents : les Potter étaient morts, les Londubat étaient pires que morts. Bellatrix avait torturé les parents de Neville, Bellatrix avait tué Sirius, la seule famille qui restait à Harry.

Le silence s'installa. Non pas un silence gêné et pesant, juste le silence. Un moment de calme entre deux tourmentes. Dehors, la neige tombait toujours aussi drue … Dehors, le vent soufflait toujours violement, on aurait dit les pleurs des âmes en peine …

Dans la salle commune, Harry et Neville finirent par monter dans leur dortoir, chacun tira le rideau de son baldaquin, s'enfermant dans ses souvenirs douloureux …

Les cachots étaient sombres et humides, comme à leur habitude. Peut-être était-ce parce que cette nuit était la nuit d'Halloween, ils paraissaient encore plus hostiles et effrayants. Ici, aucune bougie ne venait chasser les zones d'ombre. C'est dans ce genre d'endroit, lors de cette nuit si particulière, que les Morts auraient pu revenir hanter les couloirs. Pourtant, l'ombre qui marchait sur les dalles glacées n'était pas là pour ça. Anae avait une idée bien précise. Elle portait sous le bras un énorme grimoire, que Severus lui avait remis plus tôt dans la soirée. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait eu besoin de ce vieil ouvrage, mais il n'avait posé aucune question. Lucius qui le lui avait donné, n'en savait pas plus. Anae n'avait donné aucune explication, elle avait simplement dit qu'elle voulait vérifier quelque chose d'important. Elle parcourait donc les souterrains de Poudlard. Slaz avait tenu à l'accompagner, elle avait accepté, même si, maintenant, elle le regrettait : le reptile n'arrêtait pas de pester contre le froid et l'humidité qui irritait ses écailles. Anae pressa le pas, si elle voulait faire ce qu'elle envisageait, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, bientôt, les douze coups de minuit résonneraient, il lui faudrait alors patienter jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Elle arriva enfin à destination.

Si les informations qu'elle avait eues étaient exactes, ce dont elle ne doutait pas, elle se trouvait au cœur de Poudlard, là où résidait toute la force du collège, là où la magie qui protégeait le château était si concentrée qu'elle en était presque palpable. Personne en voyant cette salle circulaire aux quatre immenses colonnes sculptées auraient pu croire que c'était de là que venait la protection de Poudlard. De toute façon, personne n'aurait pu la trouver si son emplacement ne leur était pas connu.

Lors de la fondation du collège, les Quatre avaient crée cet endroit spécialement pour accueillir les sorts qui protègeraient et les murs et les personnes de Poudlard. Chacun de Quatre y était venu et avait jeté divers sorts de protection avant de confier Poudlard à son Gardien du Secret, à savoir Peeves.

Anae avança donc dans la salle. Même Slaz avait tu ses jérémiades, impressionné par l'endroit. La salle était si haute que le _lumos_ d' Anae ne pouvait laisser apercevoir le plafond. Chaque colonne était placé à un point cardinal et chacune d'entre elle avait pour base un animal : un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent. Chacune représentait un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Au sol, une mosaïque formait d'étranges dessins géométriques qui se rejoignaient tous au centre de la pièce. Anae alla s'y placer. Elle déposa le gros grimoire à terre, ouvert. La double page était couverte de gribouillis qui semblaient être incompréhensibles. Anae les parcourut rapidement du regard. Slaz avait quitté le poignet de sa maîtresse pour venir s'installer confortablement autour de son cou, tel un collier vivant. Ses petits yeux vifs observaient tout avec avidité, sa langue s'agitait dans l'air presque convulsivement. Il ne savait pas ce que mijotait Anae, mais cela lui semblait intéressant, assez intéressant en tout cas pour lui faire quitter la quiétude du fauteuil au coin du feu.

Anae sortit sa baguette magique et fit quelques gestes très lent, tout en murmurant des incantations dans une langue étrange. Slaz se figea, certain que quelque chose allait se passer. Anae attendit de longues minutes, mais rien ne se passa. Elle se pencha de nouveau sur le grimoire, relu attentivement les pages, puis recommença. Mais comme la première fois, sa tentative échoua. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois, mais en vain.

Dépitée et presque inquiète, elle referma le grimoire et sortit de la salle. Elle en referma doucement la porte et fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, la porte avait disparu, un mur de pierre à sa place. Elle sourit puis s'en alla.

Slaz ne put tenir sa langue plus longtemps et la harcela de questions.

Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? C'était quoi cet endroit ?

Anae ne put s'empêcher de sourire au serpent.

Nous étions dans le cœur de Poudlard … Dans cet endroit, les Fondateurs y ont laissé leur trace, c'est ici que se concentrent tous les sorts qui protègent le collège. Je voulais vérifier certaines choses …

Et alors ?

C'est étrange, le vieux sortilège n'a pas marché …

Et ?

Poudlard semble perdre peu à peu sa magie …

Pourquoi ?

Aucune idée …

Pourtant, tu avais bien une idée en tête en allant là-bas … Non ?

Oui, en fait, ce vieux grimoire est le dernier exemplaire des Mémoires de Salazar ; il y parle de cette salle et si un héritier des Fondateurs ou un Directeur le souhaite, il peut venir invoquer les Quatre et parler avec eux. Mais uniquement pendant la nuit d'Halloween … J'ai essayé, mais cela n'a rien donné.

Et pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas … ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que cela est lié à l'effritement des protections de Poudlard …

Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Aucune idée, on verra bien.

Sans bruit, Anae regagna sa chambre. Elle était plongée dans le noir, le feu mourait dans la cheminée. Severus n'était pas là. Anae se coucha aussitôt, mais elle ne put trouver le sommeil, au contraire de Slaz, qui lovait devant la cheminée, dormait déjà.

Dehors, la neige tombait toujours aussi drue … Dehors, le vent soufflait toujours violement, on aurait dit les pleurs des âmes en peine …

Dehors, le vent soufflait toujours violement, on aurait dit les sanglots de Poudlard qui agonisait, ignoré de tous …

20


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapitre XXVIII : Nuit d'Halloween**_

Le soir tombait sur Poudlard de même que quelques flocons de neige : l'hiver était en avance. Depuis bien longtemps, personne n'avait fêté Halloween sous la neige. Pour tous les élèves, la sortie à Pré Au Lard s'était bien passée ; ils étaient revenus les poches remplies de gadgets et de bonbons divers et les bourses totalement vides. Mais tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres. La journée était loin d'être terminée : ils leur restait le Banquet d'Halloween !

Lorsque les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils furent, comme chaque année, subjugués par les décorations : le plafond magique montrait un ciel chargé de noirs nuages zébrés d'éclairs éblouissants qui rendaient l'atmosphère pesante. Des citrouilles sculptées planaient entre le sol et le plafond, les bougies plantées à l'intérieur répandaient une douce chaleur. Les fantômes s'amusaient à effrayer les jeunes sorciers en volant à toute vitesse à travers la salle. Pour la première fois, Peeves n'était pas de la partie : personne ne le vit de la soirée, ce qui arrangea tout le monde : d'habitude, le soir d'Halloween était pour l'esprit frappeur le moment où il pouvait faire encore plus de blague : changer le contenu des carafes, renverser les plats sur la tête de certains élèves, les bombarder d'encre magique, ce qui les rendait phosphorescents …

Les elfes de maison avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands et tous purent se régalèrent. Dans les assiettes s'entassaient des monceaux de purée, des haricots verts, des pommes de terre rissolées ou noisettes, des courgettes, des carottes, des navets, des épinards, des brocolis. Il y avait de la soupe à la citrouille, des tourtes et des tartes à la citrouille. De nombreux bols de sauces diverses et variées circulaient entre les mains, les élèves avaient une préférence pour celles au fruits rouges dont ils arrosaient généreusement les pavés de biche, les cuisses de poulet, les côtes de porc, les rôtis ou les gigots d'agneau.

Ron était toujours un peu à l'écart d'Harry et d'Hermione. Il avait pris place à côté de sa sœur et de Neville. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il mangeait avec délectation, comme si le banquet devait être son dernier repas. Il prit tout d'abord du gratin de chou fleur, l'arrosa de sauce au poivre, puis il engloutit une énorme tranche de gigot qu'il recouvrit d'ail et de sauce. Il mangea une quantité impressionnante de frites, de petits pois et goûta même un peu de courge spaghettis. Il passa ensuite aux pâtes à la sauce forestière, avala une poêlée de champignons et termina par une énorme salade verte. Sa sœur n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Surtout au moment du dessert où son frère prit de la tarte aux pommes, de la mousse au chocolat, quelques mandarines. Il arrosa ce copieux repas par des litres et des litres de jus de citrouille.

Bah quoi, lança-t-il à Ginny. J'ai passé tant de temps à l'infirmerie qu'il faut bien que je rattrape les repas que j'ai sautés ! Et puis c'est tellement bon ! De toute façon, tu n'es pas mieux que moi … Combien de fois as-tu repris de la mousse de carotte ?

Sa jeune sœur rougit et devint aussi écarlate que les pommes rouges qui s'empilaient dans une corbeille devant elle. Puis elle regarda son frère et le vit sourire ce qui la réjouit grandement.

À la table des professeurs, Rogue, comme à son habitude, mangeait du bout des dents, touchant à peine aux plats. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son voisin. Le professeur Würstkleiner, qui discutait bruyamment avec Hagrid, semblait participer au même concours que Ron. L'Allemand prenait de tout et ce, deux fois. Son visage était rouge et couvert de sueur. En l'honneur d'Halloween qu'il ne fêtait guère en Allemagne, il avait expérimenté un nouveau breuvage : une bière à la citrouille.

- Ach, z'est abzolument prodigieux, Hagrid ! Tu dois la koûter ! Elle est excellente ! Che ne penzais pas que la zitrouille et la bière ferait un mariage zi parfait !

Hagrid ne se fit pas prié pour y goûter. Plus le repas avançait, plus les deux amis riaient de plus en plus fort, alors que leur visage déjà rouge prenaient des teintes pourpres impressionnantes.

Il était déjà tard lorsque le Banquet prit fin. Les plus jeunes baillaient tout en regagnant leurs dortoirs, certains montèrent directement dans leur chambre et se couchèrent aussitôt, d'autres restèrent encore un peu dans la salle commune à discuter autour d'une bonne flambée. Harry et Hermione étaient dans un vieux canapé, aux côtés de Neville. Le garçon un peu grassouillet regardait parla fenêtre la neige tomber doucement sur le parc. Hermione avait les yeux plongés dans les flammes qui dansaient devant elle. Harry somnolait à moitié, il avait un peu trop mangé et ne se sentait pas, pour l'instant, le courage de monter s'endormir. De plus, Ron était monté directement et Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus ignoré par le rouquin n'avait pas la force d'affronter son regard froid une nouvelle fois. Il préférait attendre un peu, pour être sûr que Ron se soit endormi.

… tu es d'accord ? demanda Hermione.

Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite. La sorcière dut le secouer un peu pour qu'il se rende compte qu'elle venait de lui parler.

Hein ? Quoi ? Tu disais Hermione ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

Je disais donc, répéta-t-elle, que ce serait bien qu'on reparle de l'AD … Qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle a raison, intervint soudain Neville. Ce n'est pas que la prof est nulle, bien au contraire, mais je pense qu'il serait bien qu'on continue sur notre lancée !

Harry venait d'être pris au dépourvu ; il marmonna quelque chose si doucement qu'Hermione dut lui demander de répéter.

Je ne sais pas … Il faudrait trouver un moment pour ça ; ça risque d'être difficile : entre nos cours, les recherches en options, le quidditch et … tu-sais-quoi …

Hermione soupira, Harry n'avait pas tort, mais elle était certaine qu'il fallait maintenir l'AD coûte que coûte.

Je comprends, ajouta-t-elle. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait vraiment y réfléchir. Nous n'avons qu'à organiser une réunion avec tous les membres ; voir qui serait d'accord pour reprendre et parmi ceux qui accepte, essaye de trouver un horaire qui aille à tous !

Harry ne put qu'accepter. Hermione, satisfaite, monta se coucher.

La salle commune était déserte. Dans la cheminée, le feu mourrait lentement. Seuls Neville et Harry restaient assis. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait monter. Une douce torpeur envahit la salle aux tentures rouges et or. Le vent, à l'extérieur, mugissait et venait se briser contre les vitres comme si, lui aussi, voulait profiter de la chaleur. Les deux Gryffondor demeuraient immobiles, tous deux regardaient la dernière bûche se consumer en craquant doucement. Neville mit la main dans sa poche et y sentant quelque chose, farfouilla un court instant sa robe de sorcier. Il en ressortit un morceau de papier, un papier de Ballongomme du Bullard. Son visage joufflu se défit et il perdit les quelques couleurs qu'il avait gagnées pendant le banquet. Neville garda la main ouverte, l'emballage de chewing-gum dans sa paume. Harry se tourna vers Neville pour lui demander ce qu'il avait, quand il remarqua le papier.

Neville ?

Il ne lui répondit rien, il gardait son visage fixé sur le Ballongomme, tandis que quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Soudain, Harry eut comme un éclair de lucidité.

Neville … Est-ce pour cela que tu as choisi ton étude en potion ? C'est à cause de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune sorcier ne répondit rien mais hocha simplement et tristement la tête. Harry se sentait affreusement gêné. Il ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire pour soutenir Neville.

Neville, je suis … désolé … Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi … je … je …

Neville se redressa tout à coup et darda Harry de son regard triste.

Il y a une chose que tu peux faire pour moi, Harry. Il faut qu'on reprenne l'AD. Je veux devenir encore plus fort, je veux … je … veux … les … venger … Même si je ne trouve pas de potion pour améliorer … leur état … je veux, au moins, pouvoir … dire … que j'ai … fait … quelque chose pour … eux. Je sais que je ne suis un excellent sorcier … Je ne suis pas … aussi fort que toi, Harry … mais je … veux progresser … je veux pouvoir … tenir tête … lui faire … payer … même si cela … doit être la … dernière … chose que je … ferai … je le ferai …

Harry pensa alors à son parrain. Tout comme Neville, il avait des comptes à régler avec Bellatrix. Il lui suffisait de repenser à son rire lorsque Sirius était tombé derrière le voile pour que des idées de vengeance l'envahissent.

Très bien, Neville, affirma-t-il avec une certaine solennité. Je t'aiderai du mieux que je pourrai ! Rien ne ferait plus plaisir que de la voir mourir !

De nouvelles larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Neville tandis qu'il remerciait son ami.

Harry … merci. Tu sais, je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps … je n'ai jamais vraiment osé … après tout, tu es le célèbre Harry Potter, Celui Qui A Survécu … je … je me suis toujours senti proche de toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi … on est un peu pareil … orphelins … même si, moi, j'ai encore de la famille. Mais, tu vois, tous les deux, on a perdu nos parents, à cause … de … Tu-sais-Qui …

Harry repensa soudain aux paroles de Dumbledore … « _ce qui est étrange, Harry, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas forcément de toi. La prophétie de Sibylle pouvait s'appliquer à deux jeunes sorciers, nés tous deux à la fin de juillet de cette même année et donc chacun avait pour parents des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui, à trois reprises, avaient échappé de justesse à Voldemort. L'un d'eux, bien sûr, c'était toi. L'autre s'appelait Neville Londubat. »_ Tous deux étaient si semblables, reliés par cette prophétie, même si Voldemort l'avait choisi lui, Harry. Tous deux avaient perdu leurs parents : les Potter étaient morts, les Londubat étaient pires que morts. Bellatrix avait torturé les parents de Neville, Bellatrix avait tué Sirius, la seule famille qui restait à Harry.

Le silence s'installa. Non pas un silence gêné et pesant, juste le silence. Un moment de calme entre deux tourmentes. Dehors, la neige tombait toujours aussi drue … Dehors, le vent soufflait toujours violement, on aurait dit les pleurs des âmes en peine …

Dans la salle commune, Harry et Neville finirent par monter dans leur dortoir, chacun tira le rideau de son baldaquin, s'enfermant dans ses souvenirs douloureux …

Les cachots étaient sombres et humides, comme à leur habitude. Peut-être était-ce parce que cette nuit était la nuit d'Halloween, ils paraissaient encore plus hostiles et effrayants. Ici, aucune bougie ne venait chasser les zones d'ombre. C'est dans ce genre d'endroit, lors de cette nuit si particulière, que les Morts auraient pu revenir hanter les couloirs. Pourtant, l'ombre qui marchait sur les dalles glacées n'était pas là pour ça. Anae avait une idée bien précise. Elle portait sous le bras un énorme grimoire, que Severus lui avait remis plus tôt dans la soirée. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait eu besoin de ce vieil ouvrage, mais il n'avait posé aucune question. Lucius qui le lui avait donné, n'en savait pas plus. Anae n'avait donné aucune explication, elle avait simplement dit qu'elle voulait vérifier quelque chose d'important. Elle parcourait donc les souterrains de Poudlard. Slaz avait tenu à l'accompagner, elle avait accepté, même si, maintenant, elle le regrettait : le reptile n'arrêtait pas de pester contre le froid et l'humidité qui irritait ses écailles. Anae pressa le pas, si elle voulait faire ce qu'elle envisageait, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, bientôt, les douze coups de minuit résonneraient, il lui faudrait alors patienter jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Elle arriva enfin à destination.

Si les informations qu'elle avait eues étaient exactes, ce dont elle ne doutait pas, elle se trouvait au cœur de Poudlard, là où résidait toute la force du collège, là où la magie qui protégeait le château était si concentrée qu'elle en était presque palpable. Personne en voyant cette salle circulaire aux quatre immenses colonnes sculptées auraient pu croire que c'était de là que venait la protection de Poudlard. De toute façon, personne n'aurait pu la trouver si son emplacement ne leur était pas connu.

Lors de la fondation du collège, les Quatre avaient crée cet endroit spécialement pour accueillir les sorts qui protègeraient et les murs et les personnes de Poudlard. Chacun de Quatre y était venu et avait jeté divers sorts de protection avant de confier Poudlard à son Gardien du Secret, à savoir Peeves.

Anae avança donc dans la salle. Même Slaz avait tu ses jérémiades, impressionné par l'endroit. La salle était si haute que le _lumos_ d' Anae ne pouvait laisser apercevoir le plafond. Chaque colonne était placé à un point cardinal et chacune d'entre elle avait pour base un animal : un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent. Chacune représentait un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Au sol, une mosaïque formait d'étranges dessins géométriques qui se rejoignaient tous au centre de la pièce. Anae alla s'y placer. Elle déposa le gros grimoire à terre, ouvert. La double page était couverte de gribouillis qui semblaient être incompréhensibles. Anae les parcourut rapidement du regard. Slaz avait quitté le poignet de sa maîtresse pour venir s'installer confortablement autour de son cou, tel un collier vivant. Ses petits yeux vifs observaient tout avec avidité, sa langue s'agitait dans l'air presque convulsivement. Il ne savait pas ce que mijotait Anae, mais cela lui semblait intéressant, assez intéressant en tout cas pour lui faire quitter la quiétude du fauteuil au coin du feu.

Anae sortit sa baguette magique et fit quelques gestes très lent, tout en murmurant des incantations dans une langue étrange. Slaz se figea, certain que quelque chose allait se passer. Anae attendit de longues minutes, mais rien ne se passa. Elle se pencha de nouveau sur le grimoire, relu attentivement les pages, puis recommença. Mais comme la première fois, sa tentative échoua. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois, mais en vain.

Dépitée et presque inquiète, elle referma le grimoire et sortit de la salle. Elle en referma doucement la porte et fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, la porte avait disparu, un mur de pierre à sa place. Elle sourit puis s'en alla.

Slaz ne put tenir sa langue plus longtemps et la harcela de questions.

Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? C'était quoi cet endroit ?

Anae ne put s'empêcher de sourire au serpent.

Nous étions dans le cœur de Poudlard … Dans cet endroit, les Fondateurs y ont laissé leur trace, c'est ici que se concentrent tous les sorts qui protègent le collège. Je voulais vérifier certaines choses …

Et alors ?

C'est étrange, le vieux sortilège n'a pas marché …

Et ?

Poudlard semble perdre peu à peu sa magie …

Pourquoi ?

Aucune idée …

Pourtant, tu avais bien une idée en tête en allant là-bas … Non ?

Oui, en fait, ce vieux grimoire est le dernier exemplaire des Mémoires de Salazar ; il y parle de cette salle et si un héritier des Fondateurs ou un Directeur le souhaite, il peut venir invoquer les Quatre et parler avec eux. Mais uniquement pendant la nuit d'Halloween … J'ai essayé, mais cela n'a rien donné.

Et pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas … ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que cela est lié à l'effritement des protections de Poudlard …

Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Aucune idée, on verra bien.

Sans bruit, Anae regagna sa chambre. Elle était plongée dans le noir, le feu mourait dans la cheminée. Severus n'était pas là. Anae se coucha aussitôt, mais elle ne put trouver le sommeil, au contraire de Slaz, qui lovait devant la cheminée, dormait déjà.

Dehors, la neige tombait toujours aussi drue … Dehors, le vent soufflait toujours violement, on aurait dit les pleurs des âmes en peine …

Dehors, le vent soufflait toujours violement, on aurait dit les sanglots de Poudlard qui agonisait, ignoré de tous …


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapitre XXIX : En cours**_

Le mois novembre débuta avec une épaisse couche de neige. La routine journalière s'installait peu à peu à Poudlard. Les cours s'enchaînaient, suivis avec plus ou moins d'intérêt par les élèves.

Les cours de métamorphose inaugurèrent une semaine des plus banales. Le professeur Würstkleiner, toujours aussi jovial, ramassa rapidement les devoirs que les élèves devaient lui rendre. Il ne les regarda pas, mais passa directement à la pratique : le cours allait être chargé. Il divisa sa classe en deux groupes. Le premier dut s'entraîner de nouveau à transformer divers liquides en bière. Le professeur circulait entre les groupes de deux ou trois élèves et, après chaque métamorphose, goûtait les bières. Presque tout le monde eut les félicitations du professeur, à l'exception de Neville. Son vin rouge se transforma en une bière très claire, aussi transparente que de l'eau. Würstkleiner avala une grosse lampée de liquide et le recracha aussitôt en braillant des injures en allemand. Puis il se tourna vers Neville.

Ach, Herr Londubat. Che zuiz sehr dézu par fvous. Fvotre bière est imbuvable : on dirait de la bière zanz z 'alcool … Une zimple Tourtel … Quel dézaztre ! Ch'ezpère que fvous ferez mieux la prochaine fois !

Neville ne dit rien et baissa la tête.

Le second groupe avait un exercice tout aussi incongru. Le professeur Würstkleiner avait fourni à chaque élève une portée d'adorables petits chatons. Les bébés n'étaient âgés que de quelques semaines et toutes les filles du groupe s'extasiaient en poussant de petits cris aigus semblables à des gloussements de dindes … Würstkleiner calma bien vite tout le monde quand il expliqua ce qu'ils devraient faire. Le professeur prit un petit chat roux de son panier et le posa sur une table, il pointa sa baguette et lança bien haut un « Sürkroutage ». Il y eut un éclair et le chat disparut, remplacé par une knack de belle proportion. Le professeur de métamorphose se saisit de la saucisse, la brandit devant tout le monde en riant puis la croqua avec délice. Les filles qui, quelques instants auparavant, imitaient des volatiles de basse-cour poussèrent de grands cris scandalisés.

Maintenant z'est à fvous ! Che tiens auzzi à fvous rappeler que zelon la kouleur de fvotre chaton, il ne zera pas frozement tranzformé en knack ! Che fvous le laisserai dékouvrir par fvous-même.

Les garçons furent ravis de ces travaux pratiques, les filles un peu moins, elles hésitaient beaucoup à transformer des bébés chats si ravissants. Parvati, simulant un petit malaise, voulut sortir de la classe avec une poignée de chats sous sa cape, mais au moment de franchir la porte de la salle, ses vêtements se mirent à miauler, ce qui provoqua les rires de ses camarades et les cris de Würstkleiner qui lui enleva cinq points pour « tentatifve de zabotage de kours ! ».

Le cours de métamorphose finit par s'achever … Le professeur arborait un énorme nez rouge, il titubait un peu et sentait la choucroute à plein nez. Il semblait pleinement satisfait de ses élèves et des exercices qu'ils avaient faits. Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de minuscules chatons, les autres transformés qui en knack, qui en pommes de terre, qui en choucroute, avaient fini dans le ventre plus que rebondi de Würstkleiner.

Le soir même, Harry dut retrouver la noirceur des cachots. Les premiers cours d'Occlumencie ne s'étaient pas bien passés : Harry avait perdu les quelques progrès qu'il avait fait avant l'été et Rogue avait été aussi odieux que d'habitude. Pourtant ce soir-là, Harry fut assez content de lui, Rogue ne parvint qu'à entrer une seule fois dans ses souvenirs, quelques brimades de Dudley, pendant l'été. Même le maître de potions dut reconnaître que la séance s'était bien passée. Lorsque Harry referma derrière la porte du bureau de Rogue, huit heures venaient de sonner, il retourna dans sa salle commune, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, la neige recouvrait d'un épais manteau le parc et Poudlard. Les élèves espéraient que le mauvais temps empêcherait Hagrid de leur donner le cours qu'il leur avait promis. Mais, le professeur, chaussé d'énormes bottes en caoutchouc, une épuisette géante sur son épaule, attendait ses élèves sur les rives du lac. Les Sixièmes Années grelottaient et pestaient contre le mauvais temps. Hagrid avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Bonjour ! Avant de commencer, je vais vous demander d'enfiler des bottes de caoutchouc et de vous jeter ensuite un sort d' « Impervius ». N'oubliez pas non plus de prendre une épuisette ! La leçon risque d'être un peu humide, ajouta-t-il quelques instants plus tard, en riant.

Mais son rire s'arrêta net, voyant la mine déconfite des élèves. Tous se ruèrent vers les bottes, espérant de ne pas récolter celles qui étaient roses. Neville fut le dernier et écopa de la paires rose fuschia, ce qui amusa bien ses camarades. Les jeunes sorciers se placèrent en arc de cercle autour du géant qui s'était avancé dans le lac. Personne n'osait mettre les pieds dans l'eau qui paraissait extrêmement froide.

Allons, qu'attendez-vous ? leur demanda-t-il, venez me rejoindre.

Les élèves soupirèrent et certains risquèrent un pied dans l'eau.

Très bien, continua Hagrid. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier un drôle d'animal qui peuple le lac de Poudlard. Il s'agit d'un Patapouf.

Tous se dévisagèrent : le nom leur était inconnu. Certains visages étaient fermés, presque inquiets : ils se demandaient quelle (mauvaise) surprise Hagrid leur avait encore réservée. Le géant, pour le moment, ne faisait pas attention à ses élèves : il scrutait les eaux noirs du lac. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un éclair sous l'eau, il poussa un petit cri de ravissement et se mit à poursuivre avec frénésie sa proie. Il pataugeait lourdement dans l'eau et éclaboussait tout autour de lui. Il abattit avec force son épuisette et la brandit au-dessus de lui, triomphant. Le filet se tordait dans tous les sens. Un animal de la taille d'un gros chat se démenait à l'intérieur. Hagrid retourna sur la terre ferme, où était posé un aquarium. Il y déposa la bestiole qui criait, posa un lourd couvercle de verre et se tourna vers ses élèves, le visage ruisselant.

Voici donc un Patapouf, expliqua-t-il, en montrant l'aquarium.

À l'intérieur, nageait un étrange animal. Il ressemblait à un minuscule hippopotame, mais les deux pattes arrière avaient été remplacées par une sorte de nageoire caudale. Il était très peu poilu, si on exceptait une touffe de poils verdâtre au niveau de sa queue. Sa gueule était immense et laissait parfois entrevoir quatre énormes canines qui semblaient redoutables. Ses yeux, petits et tout ronds, louchaient. Il avait deux petites oreilles sur le haut de sa tête, et entre celles-ci, une touffe de longs tentacules roses qui lui faisait une étrange chevelure mouvante et gluante.

- Quelqu'un peut-il me parler de cet animal, interrogea Hagrid.

Aucun doigt ne se leva, même Hermione ne put répondre à la question. Hagrid, voyant son manque de succès, toussota, gêné, se gratta la tête et se lança dans de grandes explications.

On sait très peu de choses sur le Patapouf. Il vit dans tous les lacs des pays tempérés. Il aime les bords vaseux où il peut se rouler dans la vase ou la boue. Les mœurs du Patapouf restent mystérieuses : on ne sait pas si, lorsque les lacs sont gelés, il hiberne ou continue à vivre normalement. En tout cas, notre Patapouf semble très vif ! Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de dormir !

Effectivement, l'animal nageait rapidement, faisant parfois surface pour tenter d'ôter le couvercle de l'aquarium et de s'échapper.

Par ailleurs, continua Hagrid. Les Magizoologues ne savent pas dans quelle catégorie le classer : est-il un mammifère, un poisson ? Notre travail d'aujourd'hui sera d'en attraper et de les étudier : vous en ferez une description précise, essayerez de le nourrir avec ces quelques vivres.

Hagrid montra de la main des sacs et des seaux remplis de diverses choses, certaines tout à fait normal comme de l'herbe, des algues, des laitues, du sable et d'autres très dégoûtantes : du poisson pourri, des foies de tortues …

Vous avez des questions ?

Harry leva la main.

Comment ferons-nous pour les attraper ?

Avec votre épuisette ! Bien entendu.

Je voulais dire, pour les repérer une fois dans l'eau …

C'est très simple, lorsque le patapouf nage, ses tentacules laissent une traînée rose étincelante : il est donc facile à repérer, mais très vif ! Il vous faudra être très rapide ! Et ne pas avoir peur de vous mouiller !

Tout le monde fit la moue. Le cours d'Hagrid promettait d'être mouvementé … Des murmures parcoururent le groupe, certains élèves se demandaient si ces patapoufs étaient dangereux ou pas. Hagrid dut entendre la remarque car il ajouta que c'était des animaux très gentils …

Bientôt, par petits groupes, les élèves se dispersèrent sur les bords du lac. Ils marchaient lentement dans l'eau glacée, scrutant les flots à la recherche d'éclairs roses. Les eaux semblaient regorger de patapoufs, car de très nombreux sillages apparurent et disparurent aussitôt. Les élèves se lancèrent à leur poursuite, les épuisettes s'abattaient dans l'eau et faisant d'énormes éclaboussures ; certains retournaient sur le rivage avec une belle prise, ceux qui récupéraient une épuisette vide repartaient à la chasse.

Il y eut soudain un grand cri et un énorme plouf. Une Serdaigle poussa un hurlement strident.

Cho !

Hagrid accourut à toute vitesse.

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il essoufflé.

La jeune sorcière blonde avait l'air paniquée.

Elle était juste à mes côtés, elle venait de voir un éclair rose, a essayé de l'attraper quand elle a été attiré sous l'eau. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était … Elle a disparu …

Allons, allons, ce n'est pas grave … Nous allons la rassurer, tenta de la rassurer Hagrid.

Un gros remous agitait un peu plus loin les eaux grises. Tout à coup, Cho réapparut, elle hurlait et crachait de l'eau, tout en se débattant. Une immense tentacule rose la retenait prisonnière, le calamar géant du lac refit surface derrière Cho, ce qui redoubla les hurlements de la jeune fille.

Ce n'est rien ! cria Hagrid, qui essayait de se faire entendre. Il n'est pas méchant, il veut juste jouer ! Il s'ennuie, il n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir de la compagnie, alors il en profite quand on vient dans son lac.

Cho ne voulait rien entendre, surtout pas que ce calamar voulait simplement jouer avec elle. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était que cette horrible bestiole la relâche. Hagrid s'approcha du monstre et lui demanda de laisser la jeune sorcière tranquille. Le calamar desserra soudainement son étreinte, Cho tomba lourdement dans l'eau. Elle se releva, trempée des pieds à la tête et grelottante : son sort d'imperméabilité n'avait pas supporté le voyage sous-marin en compagnie du calamar.

Hagrid l'envoya se changer et le cours put reprendre. Finalement, tout le monde réussit à capturer son patapouf. Le reste de la matinée se passa dans le calme à étudier cet étrange animal. Personne n'arriva aux mêmes conclusions. Chaque patapouf avait son propre régime alimentaire : celui d'Harry se régala de foies de tortues, tandis que celui d'Hermione les refusa pour n'accepter que des cœurs de laitue. Certains s'étaient endormis : ceux de Ron et Drago, ce qui les arrangea bien puisqu'ils n'eurent rien à observer … Le patapouf de Neville était très excité, il tentait de s'échapper et si le gryffondor n'avait pas posé une énorme pierre sur le couvercle de l'aquarium, la bête aurait regagné le lac.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, c'est avec un certain soulagement que tous relâchèrent leurs patapoufs dans le lac. Hagrid ramassa les observations des élèves qui se dépêchèrent de regagner la chaleur du collège.

L'après-midi se passa dans le froid des cachots que même le feu sous les chaudrons ne pouvait chasser. Rogue, le regard noir, parcourait les rangs en silence et observait les préparations des élèves. Il s'arrêta au-dessus d'Harry se pencha tel un prédateur à l'affût avant de réprimander le gryffondor : sa potion de Dragibulline était trop claire et trop liquide.

Potter ! Je vois que vous ne savez toujours pas lire les instructions … Comment se fait-il que votre potion soit aussi liquide ? Auriez-vous oublié d'ajouter un ingrédient ?

Rogue se tut un court instant avant de continuer.

Ne serait-ce pas les feuilles de Frangibus que vous avez omises ? Vraiment lamentable …

D'un geste de la main, il fit vida le chaudron d'Harry.

Il ne vous reste plus qu'à recommencer, Potter … Par ailleurs, je crois qu'un nettoyage complet de tous les chaudrons vous fera le plus grand bien ce soir …

Au premier rang, Malefoy et ses acolytes pouffaient de rire, tandis qu'Harry tentait de se maîtriser. Rogue poursuivit son inspection et Harry dut reprendre toute sa potion depuis le début. Lorsque le cours s'acheva tout le monde rendit sa potion, sauf Harry qui n'avait pas eu le temps de la finir. Rogue lui donna des devoirs supplémentaires, pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago.

Harry fut content de regagne la quiétude de son dortoir pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il en ferma les rideaux, ne voulant parler à personne après sa soirée passée à récurer les fonds de chaudrons dans la froideur des cachots. Rapidement le sommeil le gagna et il s'endormit tout habillé.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapitre XXX : Le cours de DCFM**_

Les élèves avaient pris place, des murmures enflaient dans la salle de cours. Ils se demandaient quel nouveau sort ils allaient apprendre aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à maintenant les cours de DCFM s'étaient avérés être intéressants. Leur nouvelle prof semblait maîtriser le sujet et cela les changeait des cours de l'an passé avec Ombrage qui ne jurait que par son sacro-saint livre de cours et des instructions du Ministère.

Le silence se fit lorsque la petite porte du fond de la classe s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Anae. Elle alla s'installer à son bureau et demanda à Ron de ramasser les devoirs que les élèves devaient lui rendre. Le jeune Weasley s'acquitta rapidement de sa tâche et alla déposer un énorme tas de parchemins sur le bureau de sa prof qui le remercia d'un sourire. Ron retourna s'asseoir, près de la fenêtre, la table à côté de celle de Drago. Le rouquin avait abandonné sa place au premier rang, ne supportant plus la présence d'Harry, au grand désespoir de ce dernier.

Très bien, nous allons donc pouvoir commencer ! Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quels sont les effets d'un Détraqueur sur un sorcier ou un moldu ?

Plusieurs doigts se levèrent.

Monsieur Londubat ?

Neville, presque rougissant, avait été un des premiers à vouloir répondre. Au fil des cours, le jeune sorcier avait gagné en assurance. Pour une fois que les cours de DCFM se déroulaient assez bien pour lui, il prenait confiance en lui et participait de plus en plus. Les autres élèves aussi : leur nouvelle prof avait réussi à instaurer un climat de confiance, propice à tous. Tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que, depuis Lupin, il n'avait jamais eu une aussi bonne prof. Seul Harry ne partageait pas la liesse commune. Depuis sa première rencontre avec Anae et l'incident dans son bureau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son regard se poser sur lui, plein de malveillance. Hermione trouvait qu'Harry exagérait et se faisait des idées. Pourtant, le jeune sorcier était certain d'avoir raison … même s'il était le seul à le penser. Il regarda Neville balbutier sa réponse et secoua la tête …

Les Détraqueurs … font fuir … toute joie. C'est comme si toute envie de rire avait disparu, comme si … plus jamais … on allait retrouver … l'envie de rire … On ressent … un froid immense …

Les autres élèves frissonnèrent rien qu'à l'évocation de Neville : tous avaient en mémoire les Détraqueurs qui avaient été chargés de surveiller l'école il y a trois ans lorsque Sirius Black était en cavale.

Très bien, Monsieur Londubat. Maintenant, qui peut me dire quelle est la particularité d'un Épouvantard ?

Les élèves se dévisagèrent, l'air intrigué. Ils avaient déjà étudié les Épouvantards et ne voyaient pas le rapport avec les Détraqueurs. Cependant, plusieurs mains se levèrent de nouveau.

Anae interrogea une nouvelle fois Neville.

L'Épouvantard a la particularité de prendre … pour forme … ce qui nous fait le plus peur … Il arrive … à savoir ce qui nous terrifie le plus et … le devient …

Excellent, Monsieur Londubat. Cinq points pour Gryffondor !

Neville en fut ravi, il n'avait que très rarement l'occasion de rapporter des points à sa maison.

Quelqu'un voit-il le rapport entre ces deux créatures et le cours d'aujourd'hui ?

Son regard parcourut la classe mais personne ne répondit. Anae sourit avant de continuer.

C'est très simple, le sort que nous allons étudier pendant ce cours a des effets qui ressemblent à la présence de Détraqueurs et d'Épouvantards : vos pires souvenirs vous reviennent en mémoire et vous êtes emprisonnés dedans de longues minutes pendant lesquelles toute joie vous quitte, toute sensation heureuse disparaît pour ne laisser place qu'à la douleur des instants passés. Il s'agit du sort de Pessimago.

Elle s'interrompit un instant, le temps que les élèves prennent quelques notes, avant de continuer. Les plumes crissaient sur les parchemins.

Pendant longtemps, ce sort a été classé parmi les enchantements de magie noire, mais il y a deux cents ans, la Commission des Sortilèges et Enchantements de Magie Noire et Blanche l'a changé de catégorie et il n'est plus considéré comme de la Magie noire.

Hermione leva aussitôt la main.

Miss Granger ?

Pourquoi a-t-il été déclassé ?

Tout simplement à cause de la durée du sort : ses effets sont très brefs, bien sûr, ils varient entre les sujets, mais la durée moyenne est comprise entre cinq minutes et dix minutes, voire un petit quart d'heure pour les sujets les plus sensibles. Comme ce sort ne cause pas d'effets permanents et ne provoquent aucune séquelle grave, il est passé dans les sorts de magie blanche. De plus, il est très facile pour une tierce personne de l'annuler… Comme vous le voyez, il ne relève pas vraiment de la magie noire !

Anae demanda aux élèves de se lever, les tables furent repoussées et tout le monde s'aligna sur un seul rang.

Ce sortilège nécessite une assez grande concentration. Vous devez puiser en vous le pire souvenir que vous gardez, laissez-vous envahir par lui, puis tendez votre baguette droit devant vous, visez votre adversaire en disant : « Kakophroneon ». Si votre sort est assez puissant, un éclair gris foncé, presque noir doit sortir de votre baguette et frapper votre adversaire. Alors, son pire souvenir lui revient en mémoire et l'emprisonne …

Les élèves se dévisagèrent longuement : le cours promettait d'être passionnant.

Pour le moment, vous vous en doutez, vous allez vous entraîner uniquement à produire l'éclair. Ensuite, lorsque tout le monde arrivera à faire apparaître cet éclair, nous travaillerons sur le contre sort et si tout se passe bien, je vous ferai passer par petits groupes et vous vous lancerez le sort. Avez-vous des questions ?

Aucune main ne se leva. Certains visages étaient anxieux, celui de Neville en particulier : il craignait de se retrouver face à de vieux souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de lui. Anae dut s'en apercevoir car elle s'empressa de rassurer les élèves. Puis la pratique put commencer.

Très bien alors, nous allons pouvoir nous entraîner ! Cherchez en vous un mauvais souvenir. Celui-ci doit être fort : plus le souvenir est mauvais, plus votre sort sera puissant.

Les visages des élèves étaient fermés, concentrés ; certains plus pâles que d'autres. Anae passait devant les jeunes sorciers, en encourageant certains qui paraissaient avoir plus de difficultés.

Une fois que vous avez bien en tête ce souvenir, tendez votre baguette devant vous et lancez le sort ! Ne le faites que si vous vous sentez prêts ! Une fois que vous êtes décidés, surtout n'hésitez pas ! Projetez votre sort d'un geste vif, comme cela.

Anae se concentra un court moment, son regard se durcit et ceux qui s'en aperçurent en eurent froid dans le dos. D'un air décidé, elle tendit sa baguette devant elle en criant presque la formule. Un énorme éclair noir sortit de la baguette de la prof avec tant de violence qu'Anae en tituba presque. Le sort alla s'écraser tout droit contre une fenêtre qu'il fracassa en une sourde détonation. L'éclair alla se perdre loin dans le ciel.

Anae abaissa sa baguette et d'un geste de la main répara la vitre brisée. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers ses élèves. Ils se remirent à la tâche. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, les premiers succès eurent lieu : quelques sorciers avaient réussi à faire apparaître un mince ruban lumineux au bout de leur baguette, mais il disparaissait rapidement.

Ne perdez pas votre souvenir, servez-vous de votre douleur pour jeter votre sort, n'en ayez pas peur, au contraire !

Hermione, comme à son habitude, fut la première à jeter correctement le sort. Elle fut bientôt imitée par Harry, qui n'avait que l'embarras du choix dans ses souvenirs douloureux, puis ils furent imités par Drago et, un peu à la surprise de tous, par Neville. Le gryffondor, en sueur, lorsqu'il reposa sa baguette était au bord des larmes : Harry n'eut pas trop de mal à imaginer quel souvenir il avait choisi. Bientôt, tout le monde parvint avec plus ou moins de réussite à produire son éclair de peine et de douleur.

Anae, voyant qu'une grande majorité d'élèves avait été éprouvée par cet exercice, leur accorda une courte pause de quelques minutes, le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits et un certain sourire.

Puisque tout le monde maîtrise ce sort, nous allons passer au contre sort. Soyez rassurés, il est beaucoup plus facile à invoquer. Il ne possède qu'un seul inconvénient. Il faut être très rapide pour le jeter. En effet, vous n'avez que quelques secondes pour le lancer. Pour être efficace, il doit agir comme un bouclier, c'est-à-dire intercepter le Pessimago avant que celui-ci ne vous touche, sinon, il ne vous sera plus d'aucune utilité. Dès que votre adversaire lance son sort, vous devez lancer le vôtre. Soyez rapides, efficaces ! Il suffit de balayer avec votre baguette l'espace devant vous tout en disant « Kalupton » : le sort rebondira contre votre protection et vous serez à l'abri. Vos gestes avec la baguette doivent être vifs et larges !

Anae s'interrompit, regarda ses élèves.

Vous avez compris ? Des questions ?

Le silence lui répondit.

Très bien, essayez donc de lancer votre sort de protection ! Lorsque tout le monde le maîtrisera correctement, nous passerons à la suite.

La salle de cours retentit rapidement de « Kalupton », tandis que les baguettes faisant de grands allers-retours devant les élèves. Le sort était, comme l'avait dit leur professeur, facile à invoquer, personne n'eut aucune difficulté pour le produire. Anae demanda donc aux élèves de se mettre deux par deux et de s'entraîner à jeter les deux sorts. Neville se retrouva avec Hermione, Harry se tourna alors vers Ron, pensant que son ami voudrait bien travailler avec lui, mais à sa grande surprise, Ron avait fait alliance avec Drago. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua que la seule personne qui restait sans partenaire était Cho. Les deux se dévisagèrent d'un air méchant, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient faire équipe … Harry fit donc face, sans mot dire, à Cho. La jeune sorcière devait lancer la première son sort. Harry était prêt, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle puisse le toucher. Il la regarda presque férocement. Cho était tout aussi déterminée. Elle se concentra, brandit sa baguette et lança un Kakophroneon tonitruant. Mais Harry était paré, son contre sort marcha admirablement et repoussa celui de Cho. Son éclair noir alla s'écraser contre le plafond.

La porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit soudainement. MacGonagall fit son apparition.

Tout le monde se figea. Même Neville, mais bien mal lui en prit, puisque Hermione n'eut pas le temps de suspendre son geste et son sort alla frapper de plein fouet le pauvre gryffondor. Son visage déjà pâle blêmit encore plus, il ne bougea plus, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent avant de se remplir de larmes, tandis qu'un cri montait dans sa gorge. Anae pointa sa baguette sur Neville et murmura quelques paroles, Neville fut délivré du Pessimago. Il respira un grand coup, avant d'aller s'appuyer contre le mur, visiblement très secoué.

La directrice jeta un bref regard inquisiteur dans toute la salle et s'avança vers la prof. Elle lui murmura quelques paroles. Les deux femmes se tournèrent alors vers Harry.

Monsieur Potter, lui dit la directrice de Poudlard. Veuillez me suivre … Je dois vous parler.

Harry, surpris, rengaina sa baguette sous les regards curieux de ses camarades. Il suivit MacGonagall. Elle le conduisit dans son bureau. Minerva avait quelque chose de triste et de préoccupé dans son regard. Aussitôt, avant même qu'elle ne parle, Harry sut que quelque nouveau malheur s'était abattu …


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapitre XXXI : Dans la Pensine …**_

Harry ronchonnait : il était de nouveau obligé de se rendre dans le bureau du professeur Rogue. Les cours d'Occlumencie qui, malgré un démarrage laborieux, s'étaient bien déroulés au début, prenaient maintenant une mauvaise tournure. En l'espace d'un mois, Harry avait perdu tous les progrès qu'il avait faits. Il n'arrivait plus à fermer son esprit et son professeur y entrait avec une facilité déconcertante. Severus accédait aux souvenirs les plus douloureux d'Harry. De plus chaque fois qu'il refermait derrière lui la porte du bureau de Rogue, la cicatrice d'Harry le faisait cruellement souffrir.

La veille, il avait pris que les Dursley père et fils avaient eu un accident de voiture. Harry avait été étonné d'apprendre que c'est la Tante Pétunia, elle-même, qui avait tenu à ce qu'il en soit averti … Cela devait donc être grave … Malgré sa rancœur envers son oncle et son cousin, Harry ressentait une pointe d'inquiétude le titiller. Il en arrivait même à détester ce sentiment d'angoisse pour les Dursley : il passait par des phases d'appréhension et de colère : colère de se sentir préoccupé pour les Dursley qui, jamais au grand jamais, ne s'étaient inquiétés pour lui …

Lorsque le jeune sorcier poussa la porte du bureau de son professeur, ce soir-là, il était passablement énervé. Il sentit tout de suite, en voyant le regard noir du Maître des Potions, que la séance allait mal se dérouler pour lui.

Il n'eut pas tort.

Une nouvelle fois, Rogue venait de percer les défenses du jeune sorcier.

_L'éclair rouge le frappa de plein fouet. L'air étonné ne réalisant pas que le sort de Bellatrix venait de le toucher, Sirius se mit à tomber lentement comme au ralenti. Puis son parrain disparut à travers le voile._

NON, NON, hurla alors Harry.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était à terre, aux pieds de Severus. Harry se releva tant bien que mal et croisa alors le regard de son professeur. Ce qu'il vit le mit dans une fureur noire : Severus semblait se réjouir d'avoir vu la fameuse scène au ministère. Il venait de se délecter de la mort de son plus féroce adversaire.

Allons, Potter ! Un peu de cran. Comment se fait-il que la mort de ce bon à rien vous affecte tant ? Ressaisissez-vous et continuons ! Vous me donnez des armes contre vous, Potter ! ajouta-t-il dans un souffle glacé et satisfait.

Harry bouillonnait de rage.

Potter ! La colère ne vous aidera en rien ! Bien au contraire, elle ouvrira encore plus votre esprit au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

À cet instant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment et claqua contre le mur. Drago apparut, l'air presque paniqué.

- Professeur Rogue ! Venez vite ! C'est …

Malefoy remarqua seulement à ce moment Harry, mais il se reprit et continua de plus belle :

C'est … c'est … ma marraine. Elle s'est évanouie comme ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Elle a l'air mal en point !

Rogue en entendant cela avait blêmi, tenant toujours sa baguette à la main, il s'engouffra à la suite de Drago, laissant Harry planté là, le front encore tout écorché de sa chute.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune Gryffondor, les paroles de Drago résonnaient encore dans la pièce. Ainsi Drago avait sa marraine, ici, à Poudlard ? De qui pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Et pourquoi Rogue avait-il semblé si paniqué ?

Harry allait quitter le bureau du professeur quand, sur le seuil de la porte, il s'arrêta. Et si … Il secoua la tête : il risquait gros. Cela s'était déjà mal passé une fois auparavant, si … si il se faisait prendre une seconde fois, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Pourtant …

L'idée était tellement tentante. C'est en se remémorant le visage de son professeur se délectant de la mort de Sirius qui décida Harry à agir. Plus prudemment cette fois-ci.

Il ferma la porte du bureau, après avoir jeté au préalable loin dans le couloir une poignée de poudre de Gardiennage –merci aux frères Weasley – quiconque posait le pied sur cette poudre incolore provoquait une sourde explosion : ainsi Harry aurait le temps de faire semblant d'attendre tranquillement le retour de son professeur.

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire que Rogue n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer à clé et s'approcha de la Pensine. Il regarda un court instant le liquide argenté qui brillait. Il hésita une dernière fois, puis se lança. Il plongea la tête … et …

_Il ne put rien distinguer au début, tant il fut ébloui. Puis, il put peu à peu voir ce qui l'entourait. Il sursauta : il était dans le QG de l'ordre, dans la vieille demeure des Black à Grimmaurd Square. _

_Rogue était là, un Rogue âgé d'une bonne vingtaine d'années. Il avait déjà ce regard noir qu'Harry lui avait toujours connu. Son professeur fut brutalement interpellé._

_Alors Servilus ?_

_Il se retourna, baguette à la main et Harry fit de même : il reconnut son parrain et son père. James Potter avait toujours les cheveux en bataille et le même petit air arrogant et sûr de lui._

_Quelle ironie, Servilus ? N'est-ce pas ?_

_De quoi parles-tu Potter ?_

_Voyons, ne fais pas l'innocent ! ajouta Sirius._

_C'est triste, renchérit alors James. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Dumbledore t'a accepté parmi nous …_

_Que veux-tu dire par là ?_

_Vois-tu, Servilus, ça a de bons côtés d'avoir comme parrain le chef de l'Ordre, on finit toujours par apprendre des choses très intéressantes sur certains membres …_

_Oui, répéta Sirius, très intéressantes …_

_Je vais t'avouer une chose, Servilus. Maintenant, j'en ris … mais je doute que toi, cela te fasse rire … Ce soir-là … ce fameux soir … Tu t'en souviens ?_

_James parlait avec tant de cruauté que même Harry ne put s'empêcher de se révolter contre l'attitude de son père. Severus, quant à lui, avait bondi vers les deux amis en poussant un hurlement de rage. James ne put continuer à parler, il venait de recevoir de plein fouet un Stupefix, cependant il ne put atteindre Sirius qui le paralysa avant de libérer son ami._

_Parfait, comme ça tu pourras écouter tranquillement ce que j'ai à te dire, Servilus ! J'ai horreur qu'on m'interrompe. Ce soir-là, continua James, ta chère petite femme …_

_Voyons, James, intervint Sirius, tu fais erreur … Si je ne me trompe pas, ils n'étaient même pas mariés …_

_C'est vrai …Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il d'une voix faussement navrée._

_Severus fulminait et ses yeux noirs comme l'ébène lançaient des éclairs._

_Cette nuit là, as-tu su que ta chère Anae m'avait proféré maintes menaces …à moi … Ce qui est marrant, c'est que ce qu'elle m'a dit ne s'est nullement réalisé … enfin pas vraiment … puisque cela est arrivé à toi … Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Elle menaçait ma femme et mon bébé et qui est mort ? Anae … et ton bébé ! Car elle était enceinte, n'est-ce pas ? C'est amusant, non ? Ses paroles se sont retournées contre vous … quel dommage !_

_Rogue bouillonnait, se jurant de laver ce nouvel affront qui serait le dernier. Sirius se rapprocha de Severus, un sourire interrogateur aux lèvres._

_Dis-moi, Servilus, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas … Comment se fait-il qu'une fille aussi belle qu'Anae – car il faut dire ce qui est, elle était superbe, Calisté - soit sortie avec un raté comme toi ? Tu lui …_

_Il ne put continuer, un éclair argenté venait de le frapper et de le jeter à terre._

_Comment as-tu fait pour te libérer ? demanda James avant d'aller rejoindre Sirius au sol, à moitié assommé. _

_Accio baguettes, hurla aussitôt Severus qui récupéra les baguettes de Sirius et James qui se relevait avec peine. Petrificus totalus, ajouta-t-il._

_Severus s'avança vers eux, le regard enragé et fiévreux. Plus rien ne lui importait, il allait enfin pouvoir se venger et faire payer ces deux-là, il aurait dû le faire depuis des mois …_

_Il pointa d'abord sa baguette sur James._

_Avad' …_

_Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? tonna une voix._

_Albus Dumbledore venait d'apparaître, furieux. Il libéra les deux anciens Gryffondor avant de se tourner vers Rogue._

_Severus, j'espère sincèrement que ce n'était pas un sortilège impardonnable que vous alliez jeter ? _

_Harry était dégoûté, il se libéra de l'emprise de la Pensine._

Pour la première fois, il regrettait sa curiosité malsaine. Il avait voulu percer les secrets de son professeur et une nouvelle fois, l'attitude de son père l'avait plus que choqué.

Sans un mot, il remit tout en place, un goût amer dans la bouche. Il vérifia une dernière fois que tout était bien en ordre et quitta le bureau.

Evanesco, lança-t-il.

La poudre de Gardiennage disparut et il put quitter les cachots en courant.

Il savait que son père n'avait rien d'un saint, que Sirius et lui étaient parfois insupportables et arrogants, mais ce qu'il avait appris d'eux ce soir l'écœurait. Il eut brusquement envie de vomir, il s'arrêta et appuya sa tête contre le mur, la pierre était aussi glacée que les bras de la Mort.

Il comprenait soudain mieux la rancœur de son professeur contre James et Sirius. Il secoua la tête pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées. Rogue et sa femme lorsqu'ils étaient Mangemorts avaient donc affronté son père et son parrain, mais cette dernière avait été tuée, son bébé aussi. Severus avait quitté les rangs de Voldemort, avait expliqué la situation à Dumbledore qui l'avait accueilli. James avait tout appris et s'en était vanté devant Severus, comme à son habitude. Tout cela était clair pour Harry, qui en venait presque à éprouver de la peine pour son professeur. Cependant, il lui restait une chose à comprendre : la femme de Rogue. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'elle portait le même nom que sa prof de DCFM. Les deux femmes étaient-elles liées ? Il avait très envie d'avoir la réponse à cette question. Poussé par une curiosité malsaine, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il y trouverait ce qu'il cherchait.

Malgré l'heure tardive, la bibliothèque abritait encore quelques Sixièmes et Septièmes Années qui terminaient de couvrir d'encre de longs parchemins. Avec un certain soulagement, il ne vit aucune connaissance. Il gagna un coin de la bibliothèque sous le regard inquisiteur de Madame Pince. Harry arriva devant le rayonnage qu'il cherchait. Il savait que les Septièmes Années, avant de quitter Poudlard, devait poser pour l'annuaire du collège. Il espérait y trouver une photo de la femme de Rogue. Il ne savait pas trop quelle année il devait chercher. Il feuilleta plusieurs albums avant de trouver le bon. Les élèves étaient classés par maison. Il tomba d'abord sur les Gryffondor mais passa les pages couvertes de photos : il ne voulait ni voir son père, ni son parrain et encore moins Peter. Il passa donc aux Serpentard, avec un peu de chance, il trouverait ce qu'il voulait. Les photos étaient classées par ordre alphabétique. Il tomba d'abord sur le portrait de Narcissa et Bellatrix Black. Il ne savait pas qu'elles étaient jumelles, il avait toujours cru que Bellatrix était plus âgée que la mère de Drago. Là encore, il ne s'attarda pas. Bellatrix lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : le portrait de l'amie de Rogue. Sirius n'avait pas menti en disant qu'Anae Calisté était superbe. Le genre de fille qui aurait bien plu à Harry : de grands yeux bleus, de longs cheveux auburn, un teint un peu pâle qui ne lui enlevait aucun charme, bien au contraire. La jeune femme souriait timidement et semblait fragile, pourtant, Harry remarqua que son regard devenait parfois un peu méchant. De temps à autre, elle repoussait une longue mèche de cheveux qui lui chatouillait le cou. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle ressemblait à sa professeur de DCFM, elles étaient semblables si on exceptait la couleur de cheveux : ceux de sa prof étaient d'un noir profond. Se pouvait-il que la fille sur la photo soit la petite sœur de sa prof ? Ou pire : Rogue était-il le père de sa prof ?

Perplexe Harry referma l'annuaire et quitta la bibliothèque. Il regagna sa Salle Commune et monta se coucher immédiatement, pourtant, le sommeil mit longtemps à le gagner.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapitre XXXII : Passé et présent …**_

_Les couloirs étaient maintenant déserts ; tous les élèves avaient regagné leurs dortoirs. Sur le carrelage noir et blanc, assise en tailleur, une petite fille aux longues tresses blondes pleurait. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, quitter ce lieu étranger et hostile. Les autres enfants, aux joues sales, étaient si méchants avec elle. Ils se moquaient d'elle lorsqu'elle commençait à raconter ses « histoires », ils riaient de plus belle quand un professeur ou un surveillant la réprimandait sévèrement et la giflait en public. Tout était tellement différent ici : un réfectoire sombre où on y servait un infâme porridge, des dortoirs surpeuplés et glacés ; elle regrettait l'immense manoir où elle avait vécu, les pièces chaleureuses, son immense chambre, les mets délicats servis par une horde de serviteurs affables …_

_La fillette pleurait encore et encore, recroquevillée contre le mur. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir ; la gamine se fit encore plus petite, baissa la tête. Elle se préparait déjà à recevoir sa punition. Le claquement de pas se rapprochait de plus en plus, arrivé devant elle, le silence se fit. Elle risqua un œil entre ses mains et vit une paire de chaussures sales, des chaussettes grises montant jusqu'aux genoux et une jupe plissée. Elle leva la tête. Une autre gamine, à peine plus âgée qu'elle. Elle avait aussi des cheveux blonds tressés. La fille avait un cou bien plus long que la moyenne, un visage triangulaire. Un grand sourire l'illumina et découvrit une rangée de dents chevalines. Elle s'accroupit et tendit un mouchoir brodé immaculé à la fillette qui pleurait._

_Salut !_

_La petite fille renifla, prit le mouchoir qu'on lui tendait et s'essuya le visage, surprise d'une telle gentillesse._

_Ne reste pas là à pleurer ! Si on te surprend ici, tu risques de te faire attraper ! Tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir._

_La fillette fit non de la tête._

_Les autres te cherchent des noises ? C'est pour ça que tu préfères rester ici ?_

_Elle acquiesça._

_D'accord. Viens avec moi alors. Je connais un coin tranquille. On pourra un peu parler !_

_Elle aida la petite fille à se relever, la prit par la main. Avant de la conduire à sa cachette, elle se retourna vers la blondinette qui avait séché ses larmes._

_Au fait, je m'appelle Pétunia Evans !_

_La fillette lui sourit timidement._

_Moi, c'est Narcissa. Narcissa Black._

Narcissa rouvrit les yeux et soupira. Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre glacée sur laquelle venaient s'abattre avec force de grosses gouttes de pluie. La limousine noire était coincée dans un embouteillage. La sorcière avait ce moyen de transport en horreur, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, elle n'avait guère le choix.

Elle haïssait tout ce qui avait trait aux moldus ; pourtant dans quelques instants, elle allait en côtoyer. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir. Les souvenirs les plus douloureux de son enfance, ceux qu'elle avait enfouis au plus profond de son être, venaient de resurgir avec force. Elle avait tenté avec quelque succès d'enterrer cette partie de sa vie, mais aujourd'hui, ces années refaisaient surface. Cette époque où elle vivait heureuse entourée des siens, ses jeux avec sa sœur jumelle et puis l'horrible découverte : à huit ans, contrairement à Bellatrix, elle n'avait développé aucun pouvoir magique. Ses parents la considérèrent comme une Crac Mol, la renièrent et l'envoyèrent dans un pensionnat moldu, pour ne plus jamais en entendre parler, pour cacher à tous cette fille indigne du sang si noble des Black. Dans cet endroit horrible, elle vécut les pires années de sa vie. Elle avait donc passé de longues années loin des siens, loin du monde magique qui lui manquait tant. Chaque jour, elle devait subir son lot de sarcasmes et de moqueries. Mais elle avait tenu le coup grâce à son amitié pour cette étrange gamine, cette moldue. Ce n'est que bien des années plus tard que Narcissa se rendit compte de l'ironie de cette situation : Pétunia avait une sœur sorcière, et pas n'importe qui : Lily Evans Potter !

Pétunia l'avait consolée tant de fois, l'avait protégée tant de fois contre les attaques des autres enfants. Puis un jour, alors qu'elle allait avoir onze ans, une nouvelle fois, elle fut convoquée dans le bureau de la directrice : la robe d'une de ses camarades avait subitement pris feu. Narcissa s'attendait à une autre punition, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la directrice lui apprit qu'elle quittait le pensionnat. Une limousine noire, semblable à celle dans laquelle elle se trouvait, était venue la chercher. Elle ne passa que quelques semaines chez elle : une nouvelle fois, la petite Narcissa fut envoyé loin de chez elle. Mais elle ne fut pas seule ; Narcissa et sa sœur commencèrent leur scolarité à Poudlard …

La limousine parvint tant bien que mal à se frayer un passage et amena Narcissa à destination. Le temps qu'elle sorte de la voiture et gagne l'entrée du bâtiment, elle était trempée. Elle aurait bien aimé se jeter un sort pour se sécher, mais, au milieu de moldus, c'était impensable. Elle soupira en voyant la foule d'hommes et de femmes. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil, le visage fermé et glacial. Elle portait un gros pot de fleurs dans ses bras. La femme à l'accueil la dirigea vers le second étage. Narcissa emprunta les escaliers, elle ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver dans un ascenseur rempli de moldus. Elle parvint dans le service, ici le calme régnait. Les gens marchaient plus lentement et en silence, la cohue du hall d'entrée était ici inexistante. Narcissa prit le couloir de droite et s'y avança. Lorsqu'elle parvint à destination, elle s'arrêta un instant et respira un peu plus fortement. La porte de la chambre était entrebâillée, elle y jeta un coup d'œil : elle ne vit que le bout de deux lits, tous occupés, et près de la fenêtre, assise dans un fauteuil, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, le visage inquiet et tendu. Narcissa frappa un coup bref sur la porte et, sans attendre la réponse, entra dans la chambre 27 de la Clinique St Jack Habbott. La femme dans le fauteuil sursauta en reconnaissant la visiteuse.

Bonjour Pétunia, murmura Narcissa Black.

Narcissa ? demanda Pétunia incrédule. Comment est-ce possible ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je … je ne … comprends pas.

Rassieds-toi, Pétunia.

Narcissa posa le pot de fleurs sur la table et avança une chaise près du siège de Pétunia. Elle n'accorda qu'un rapide regard aux deux corps massifs allongés dans les lits.

J'ai appris pour l'accident, et je suis venue dès que j'ai pu. Tu dois trouver cela étrange, mais … je ne sais pas pourquoi … surtout après tant d'années … j'ai eu l'envie de venir … en souvenir du passé …

Je … je … cela me touche, Narcissa, merci !

Pétunia, elle aussi, était intimidée et perturbée par cette visite. Elle n'avait ni vu Narcissa, ni eu de ses nouvelles depuis presque dix-huit ans.

Un silence lourd plana dans la pièce seulement rompu par le cliquetis des machines et des divers instruments auxquels étaient reliés Vernon et Dudley Dursley.

Je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie pour supporter ces moments difficiles, commença Narcissa.

Je t'en remercie. J'avoue que tu es la dernière personne que je pensais voir … Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire …

Comme cela, nous sommes deux. Je me sens presque ridicule à être venue comme cela, sans prévenir, surtout dans les circonstances actuelles. Ma visite est peut-être déplacée ?

Non, non, pas du tout. Je t'assure, je suis contente de te revoir. Contente mais surprise…

Comment vont-ils ? demanda Narcissa en redevenant soudain plus sérieuse.

Ça pourrait être pire … ils sont en vie. C'est le principal.

La voix de Pétunia se cassa et quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle se leva, alla à la fenêtre et regarda dehors, le temps que sa douleur s'estompe. Narcissa ne savait quoi faire. Elle finit par se lever et s'approcher de Pétunia. Avec douceur, elle posa une main sur son épaule et tenta de la réconforter. Les rôles étaient à présent inversés. Narcissa, qui par le passé avait tant de fois été consolée par Pétunia, tentait de la calmer et de la rassurer.

Pétunia respira un grand coup puis retourna s'asseoir. Elle commença à parler d'une voix cassée et chevrotante.

Ils étaient partis tous les deux faire des courses, à Londres… Je n'avais pas envie de venir avec eux … il me restait quelques affaires à ranger dans la maison ... Sur l'autoroute, devant eux … il y avait un gros camion qui transportait des poutrelles en fer ... Il y a eu un ralentissement … le camion a freiné trop brusquement et son chargement est tombé ... Une poutrelle a transpercé le pare-brise … elle … elle est passée … entre Vernon et Dudley, à quelques centimètres de leur tête ... Vernon n'a pas eu le temps de freiner … et … et il est rentré dans le camion devant lui … Les médecins m'ont dit que les secours ont mis des heures à les désincarcérer de la carcasse de métal.

Pétunia dut une nouvelle fois s'interrompre, Narcissa lui tapota le dos de la main pour la consoler.

Dudley n'est pas trop gravement atteint, quelques fractures, des contusions, un traumatisme crânien. Mais Vernon …

Un torrent de larmes jaillit des yeux de Pétunia. Elle pleura un long moment avant de pouvoir continuer.

Vernon … Vernon … Il risque de rester handicapé, ses jambes sont paralysées, les médecins espèrent que c'est temporaire … Mais … mais il a fait un arrêt cardiaque … Ils ne savent pas si son cerveau a été touché … Il faudra atteindre qu'il revienne à lui … pour savoir … savoir … si tout va bien.

Je suis vraiment navrée, Pétunia, vraiment … je deviendrai folle s'il arrive quelque chose à mon mari ou à mon fils.

Narcissa frissonna en pensant à ce qui pourrait lui arriver si Lucius ou Drago étaient entre la vie et la mort.

Si je peux faire quoique ce soit, Pétunia … je suis là …

Merci … Narcissa, merci beaucoup … Ça me touche vraiment …

Ce n'est pas grand-chose … Tu as fait tellement pour moi, par le passé … tellement … répéta Narcissa dans un souffle. C'est bien la moindre des choses …

Un moment, le temps sembla s'être figé. Narcissa et Pétunia étaient redevenues des petites filles perdues.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapitre XXXIII : **_

Tu as encore fait un cauchemar …

Que dis-tu ?

Tu n'arrêtais pas de gémir et de te débattre … Tu as encore fait un cauchemar …

Trois heures avaient sonné depuis longtemps à la grande horloge de Poudlard, bientôt quatre coups retentiraient.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir, le feu couvait sous la cendre, en attendant qu'un souffle le fasse revivre.

J'ai fait un cauchemar ?

Oui … Tu ne t'en rappelles plus ?

Euh … non … pas vraiment … Juste des profondes ténèbres et un froid … Il faisait si froid …

Ça va aller ?

Oui, ne t'en fais pas … C'est fini maintenant. Rendors-toi …

Puis le silence, tout comme l'obscurité régna de nouveau en maître dans la chambre.

Lorsque Harry s'installa dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il faisait partie des premiers élèves à déjeuner. Il avait très mal dormi et passa régulièrement sa main dans ses cheveux toujours ébouriffés. La lumière du jour lui brûlait ses yeux fatigués. Le faux plafond de la salle ne représentait pas fidèlement le ciel : dans la salle, le soleil brillait et le ciel était bleu azur, ce qui n'était pas le cas dehors : la pluie, le gris des nuages rendaient l'atmosphère pesante et hostile. Harry engloutit un petit déjeuner pantagruélique, sa nuit difficile, presque blanche lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Tout ce qui lui passa sous la main finissait dans son estomac : toasts recouverts de marmelade d'orange, œufs brouillés, bacon, épaisses tranches de brioche, pain, croissants, jus de fruit, pomme et un grand bol de café bien noir. Il avait encore la bouche pleine, lorsqu'il se leva en vitesse et traversa à toute allure la salle : il venait de prendre sa décision. En sortant, il bouscula un groupe de Gryffondor dont Hermione faisait partie. Elle demanda à Harry où il courrait si vite, mais la jeune sorcière eut pour toute réponse des onomatopées incompréhensibles ponctuées de miettes de pain grillé.

Il emprunta les escaliers, mais comme à chaque fois qu'il était pressé, ceux-ci n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Il se retrouva à l'opposé de l'endroit où il voulait aller, dans un couloir sombre. Il grogna quelques jurons bien sentis.

Dites donc jeune homme ! Un peu de tenue ! Quel est donc ce langage ?

Harry sursauta : il se croyait seul. Il se retourna. Le couloir était désert.

Pardon, balbutia-t-il.

Pffffff, la jeunesse aujourd'hui …

Le sorcier se rendit compte que la voix venait de la droite. Sur le mur, un imposant tableau représentait une femme entre deux âge : c'était elle qui avait interpellé Harry. Elle portait une robe de l'ancien temps, très resserrée à la taille. Ses cheveux gris étaient tressés. Elle portait de petites lunettes rondes et dorées qui lui donnaient un air sévère. Harry secoua la tête et continua son chemin. Il dut redescendre plusieurs étages avant de parvenir devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de la directrice. Harry espérait que le mot de passe n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était venu. Par chance, la statue le laissa passer. Il grimpa les quelques marches d'un pas vif et entra dans le bureau. Minerva était déjà attablé derrière son bureau : des montagnes de parchemins s'empilaient devant elle, tandis que deux chouettes patientaient en attendant d'avoir leurs missives à porter. Elle ne leva même pas le yeux vers Harry, mais l'invita à prendre un siège.

Monsieur Potter. Que me vaut cette visite si matinale ?

Harry hésitait à répondre, même s'il était pressé d'en finir.

J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit … Je crois que vous avez raison …

Minerva releva enfin la tête, un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez suivi mes conseils !

Quand puis-je y aller ?

Mais tout de suite, Monsieur Potter. Je pensais bien que vous finiriez bien par le faire, j'avais donc prévu quelques détails … Un portoloin vous conduira au Chemin de Traverse. Vous y retrouverez Rémus Lupin. Il vous accompagnera.

Harry en fut ravi mais il n'osa pas trop le montrer.

Monsieur Potter, voici votre portoloin …

Elle s'interrompit, son regard se perdit dans le vague, comme si elle était plongé dans de lointains souvenirs.

Je suis vraiment contente que vous fassiez cela, Monsieur Potter. Votre tante sera ravie de vous voir … Les circonstances étant ce qu'elles sont, votre présence lui apportera beaucoup de bien, même si elle ne vous le montrera pas… Le soutien des proches, une présence silencieuse … c'est tellement important dans ces moments-là…

Elle montra alors une vieille carafe en verre.

Bon courage, Monsieur Potter, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry la remercia d'un hochement de tête puis prit la bouteille. Il disparut aussitôt dans un « ploc » sonore. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le bureau de la directrice avait disparu. Il se trouvait à présent dans le couloir obscur qui menait aux chambres du Chaudron Baveur. Dans un coin d'ombre, une silhouette attendait. Apercevant Harry, elle s'en approcha. Le jeune sorcier reconnut son ancien professeur de DCFM. Il avait beaucoup changé : il semblait encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. De grosses cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux éteints. Il avait encore maigri et n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Bonjour Harry, lui lança-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Bonjour professeur.

Ravi de te revoir, même si c'est dans ces circonstances … Tu es prêt ?

Oui … Comment allons-nous nous y rendre ?

En métro. Nous en aurons pour une bonne demi-heure …

Très bien …

Alors allons-y !

Ils quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur. Dans le bar, quelques sorciers s'attardaient au comptoir. Tom fit un signe de la main à Harry et à Rémus avant de retourner à ses verres. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, la rue était presque déserte. Il pleuvait à verse, les quelques passants se dépêchaient et s'abritaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient : le vent soufflait en bourrasque et arrachait les parapluies de leurs mains. Rémus et Harry se hâtèrent de gagner la première bouche de métro. Ils montèrent puis redescendirent de nombreuses marches avant d'atteindre leur quai. Un métro venait de leur filer sous leu nez. Ils durent patienter quelques minutes. Sur le quai d'en face, un vieil homme jouait de la guitare dans l'espoir qu'un passant lui donne quelques pièces. Un grondement retentit et une nouvelle rame arriva. Elle était presque vide et ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver une place assise.

Les wagons s'ébranlèrent et l'obscurité du tunnel les engloutit. Pendant un temps, personne n'osa prendre la parole. Harry ne savait pas quoi trop dire et Rémus semblait si fatigué que le jeune garçon ne voulait pas le déranger. La pluie battante avait trempé son pantalon et Harry regrettait sa longue robe de sorcier qu'il avait du abandonné au profit d'habits de moldu. Il aurait bien aimé aussi se jeter un sort pour sécher rapidement, mais en plein métro, il ne fallait même pas y penser … Deux stations défilèrent devant les yeux des sorciers, à chaque arrêts, un poignée de personne montait ou descendait de la rame.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rémus se redressa avant de se tourner vers Harry.

Comment se sont passées ces dernières semaines au collège ?

Harry sursauta, perdu dans ses pensées. Il hésita avant de répondre : il ne savait pas trop par où commencer : Ron qui s'éloignait de lui, les choses étranges qu'il avait vues et entendues …

Ça pourrait être mieux, murmura-t-il. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Ron ne me parle plus. Il m'évite même … je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour lui. Ginny commence à surmonter cela, mais pas Ron … En plus, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange.

Les mots avaient rompu un immense barrage et Harry ne pouvait plus s'arrêter ; il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour se confier …

Quelque chose d'étrange, dis-tu ?

Oui. Ron a passé plusieurs semaines à l'infirmerie : on l'avait retrouvé dans les cachots, évanoui … Au début, on aurait cru qu'il avait été pétrifié par un basilic, mais non … Il se débattait beaucoup dans son inconscience, et puis un jour, il s'est réveillé … Le pire, c'est que pendant sa convalescence, il y avait Malefoy avec lui, à l'infirmerie et on aurait dit que Ron et cet imbécile avaient sympathisé …

Le fils Malefoy ?

Oui. En tout cas, avec Hermione, on les a vu plusieurs fois discuté sur le même lit et même rire ensemble … En plus, quelquefois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que Ron se laisse influencer par cet idiot. Parfois, je crois même que Ron me reproche la mort de sa mère … et cela me blesse beaucoup qu'il puisse penser cela …

Allons, Harry, ne t'en fais pas ! Il lui faudra beaucoup de temps … Il va passer par de nombreuses phases douloureuses, mais ne t'inquiète pas … Les idées folles qui peuvent le traverser finiront par partir d'elles-mêmes ! Par contre, ce qui m'étonne aussi, c'est l'attitude de Malefoy junior … C'est vraiment étrange. Il faudrait que j'en touche un mot à MacGonagall !

Rémus se plongea un instant dans ses pensées, au moment où la rame s'arrêtait une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'elle redémarra, Rémus continua à interroger Harry.

Et tes cours ? Cela se passe bien ?

Assez bien ! Nous avons un nouveau professeur de métamorphose, il est assez spécial, mais ses cours sont vraiment amusants … Cela change de ceux de MacGonagall !

Tu as le professeur Würstkleiner, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui. Vous le connaissez ?

Pas vraiment, seulement de réputation. Je sais que c'était un bon ami de Dumbledore. MacGonagall a eu de la chance qu'il accepte de venir en Écosse, j'avais entendu dire qu'il ne quittait jamais sa chère Allemagne. Je crois aussi savoir que c'est un bon ami d'Hagrid.

Oui, il semblerait. J'étais chez Hagrid que le professeur est venu lui rendre visite, ils semblaient bien se connaître.

Est-il vrai que Würstkleiner est obsédé par les bières allemandes ?

Oui, s'amusa Harry. D'ailleurs, la plupart de ses cours sont axés autour de cela ! L'autre jour, il nous a fait transformé de l'eau en bière, qu'il a goûté à chaque fois, et de petits chats en knacks ! Il les a tous mangés devant nous et cela n'a pas plus à toutes les filles.

Harry rit doucement en se rappelant ce fameux cours.

Professeur Lupin, demanda plus gravement Harry. Je voulais savoir …

Oui ? répondit son ancien professeur.

Je me pose beaucoup de questions sur notre prof de DCFM … Est-ce que vous la connaissez ? À Poudlard, beaucoup de professeurs semblent bien la connaître – Rogue en particulier - et j'ai l'impression que MacGonagall ne l'aime vraiment pas beaucoup. Il y a plein de chose que je ne comprends pas sur elle. Elle a l'air toute jeune, pourtant, elle semble savoir tant de choses sur mes parents …

Rémus soupira, il semblait s'attendre aux questions d'Harry. Il le regarda longuement dans les yeux.

Que sais-tu exactement, lui demanda-t-il fermement.

Presque rien. Je suis presque certain qu'elle est la marraine de Drago, qu'elle connaît très bien Rogue. J'ai … j'ai … aussi trouvé dans un vieil annuaire une photo d'une Serpentard qui porte le même nom qu'elle et qui lui ressemble comme une goutte d'eau, à part la couleur de cheveux. Mais ça ne peut pas être elle, les âges ne coïncident pas … Je ne comprends absolument rien …

Rémus soupira une nouvelle fois.

Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry, je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre. Il y a encore trop de zones d'ombres la concernant. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je l'ai bien connu, il y a de cela si longtemps. Sa venue à Poudlard en a surpris plus d'un, tu peux me croire. C'est une histoire ancienne très compliquée et pour beaucoup, une histoire enterrée depuis bien longtemps … Je n'aurai jamais pensé que le passé puisse resurgir ainsi …

Harry allait lui poser d'autres questions, mais Rémus se leva.

Nous arrivons, Harry. Voilà notre arrêt.

Le métro freina dans un crissement assourdissant. Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement, Rémus et Harry furent les seuls à descendre. Ils prirent un escalator qui les conduisit dehors. Ils étaient dans une banlieue plutôt chic de Londres, mais ici aussi, le ciel était gris et déversait des trombes d'eau. Les deux sorciers furent rapidement mouillés des pieds à la tête. Le parapluie de Rémus s'étant retourné sous une bourrasque plus forte que les autres, le sorcier l'avait refermé. Heureusement pour eux, la clinique n'était pas loin de la bouche de métro. Ils se hâtèrent pour échapper au déluge. Une immense porte vitrée s'ouvrit à leur approche et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le hall d'accueil. Ici tout était calme. Une infirmière se tenait derrière le comptoir et sourit en les voyant arriver. Rémus se dirigea vers elle pour se renseigner. Pendant ce temps, Harry regarda le sol immaculé et brillant et la grosse flaque boueuse qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. C'est avec soulagement que Rémus lui fit signe de le suivre. Il se dépêcha de le rejoindre, mais ses chaussures mouillées traçaient un chemin noir sur les carreaux blancs.

Dans l'ascenseur, Harry tentait en vain de s'essuyer, Rémus lui fit un petit clin d'œil et murmura quelques paroles à voix basse. Aussitôt, Harry et lui furent secs, on n'aurait pas cru qu'ils s'étaient trouvés sous une pluie battante quelques instants auparavant.

Je t'attendrais dans le couloir, Harry.

Le jeune homme sursauta, il aurait tant espéré que Rémus l'accompagne.

Je ne suis pas sûr que ma présence soit la bienvenue … Ne t'en fais pas ! Tout ira bien !

Harry hocha la tête.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta un peu trop brusquement et Harry eut presque un haut-le-cœur.

Le couloir était silencieux. Près de l'ascenseur, un petit espace avait été aménagé : quelques fauteuils, une table basse recouverte de revues périmées depuis longtemps, un distributeur de boissons et de sucreries.

Je vais rester ici, Harry.

Harry acquiesça en silence, tandis que Rémus lui montrait la direction qu'Harry devait emprunter.

Ne t'en fais pas, répéta-t-il. Tout ira bien !

Harry aurait bien voulu partager l'optimisme de son professeur, mais un mauvais pressentiment l'avait saisi dès son entrée dans la clinique.

Bien malgré lui, il s'était engagé dans le couloir, plongé dans la pénombre. Il passait devant des portes, certaines étaient fermées, d'autres, entrouvertes laissaient entrevoir un lit et quelques gémissements étouffés des malades ou les dialogues d'une série télévisée.

Trop vite, il arriva devant la porte. Harry s'arrêta, hésitant. Il se retourna. Rémus lui paraissait si loin, dans la lumière chaleureuse du petit salon. Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune Gryffondor avait commencé à faire demi-tour. Rémus s'en était-il aperçu ? Harry n'aurait pu le dire, mais, comme pour l'encourager, Lupin lui fit un petit signe de la main.

Harry respira profondément, frappa doucement sur la porte.

Une voix éteinte l'invita à entrer.

Son cœur battit un peu plus vite la chamade lorsque sa main se posa sur la poignée et ouvrit lentement la porte.

Il entra à petit pas dans la chambre, la porte se referma derrière lui dans un claquement sec, il en sursauta. Désormais, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il s'avança dans la lumière.

Sur sa droite, deux lits occupés par des silhouettes immobiles.

Devant lui, se tenaient deux femmes. Une, grande et blonde, lui tournait le dos et Harry ne put lui donner un nom. Sa tante, en le voyant arriver, se leva d'un bond.

Que fais-tu ici ? lui lança-t-elle, presque méchamment.

Je … je … J'ai appris … pour …

Pétunia leva les yeux au ciel et balaya d'un geste la réponse d'Harry.

Tes manières n'ont pas changé … à ce que je vois ! Tu n'as toujours pas appris la politesse !

Je … je, balbutia Harry.

Une nouvelle fois, il ne put répondre.

Je suis vraiment désolée … Mon neveu na aucune éducation …

La femme, qui ne s'était toujours pas retournée, prit la parole. Sa voix semblait familière à Harry, mais il ne savait où il l'avait entendue auparavant. C'est lorsqu'elle se retourna qu'il la reconnut.

Ne t'en fais pas pour les manières de Monsieur Potter, Pétunia, sa réputation n'est plus à faire, répliqua Narcissa d'une voix cinglante. Ravie de vous voir, Potter …

Harry frissonna quand les yeux gris et cruels de Narcissa Malefoy se posèrent sur lui.

Puis tout se passa très vite.

Narcissa brandit sa baguette, stupéfixa Pétunia, tout en lui murmurant des excuses puis visa Harry.

Ce dernier réagit, lui aussi, rapidement : Pétunia venait juste d'être figée qu'il avait sorti sa baguette d'une poche de son blouson.

Les deux rayons de « Expelliarmus » se percutèrent avec force, mais, dans son élan, Narcissa avait fait légèrement dévier sa trajectoire si bien que son sort frôla Harry et alla s'écraser derrière lui. Par contre, Harry eut plus de chance et la baguette de la sorcière lui sauta des mains, tomba à terre et glissa jusqu'aux pieds de Narcissa.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire de victoire. Il s'avança lentement vers Narcissa, sa baguette toujours brandie devant lui, visant la sorcière blonde. Son « stupéfix » la frappa de plein fouet.

Soudain, sans trop savoir comment cela arriva. Pétunia réussit à se délivrer de son sort. Il se passa une chose qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pu imaginer : sa tante se baissa, ramassa la baguette de Narcissa qui gisait à terre.

Elle fit quelques pas hésitants, tenant maladroitement la baguette dans sa main.

Pour la plus grande surprise d'Harry, Pétunia vint se placer entre Narcissa et lui. Sa tante le dévisageait d'un regard brûlant de haine et elle brandissait la baguette de sorcier contre lui.

Baisse ta baguette, Harry ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Mais …

Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, Harry. Annule ton sort, range ta baguette et va-t-en !

Mais, tante Pétunia !

TOUT DE SUITE, cria-t-elle.

Harry sursauta. Jamais, il n'aurait cru cela possible : sa tante qui protégeait une Mangemort qui voulait le tuer …

HARRY ! répéta-t-elle. Fais-le … IMMEDIATEMENT !

Je … je …

Très bien … puisque c'est comme ça, marmonna Pétunia.

Elle se tourna vers Narcissa, tendit maladroitement la baguette vers elle, la fit bouger dans tous les sens, en murmurant quelques paroles qu'Harry ne put entendre.

Au moment où Narcissa était libérée du sort d'Harry, la porte s'ouvrit violement et laissa entrer Rémus Lupin, stupéfait de se trouver devant une telle scène : Harry pointant sa baguette vers sa tante qui venait de libérer Narcissa Malefoy.

Profitant de cet instant, Narcissa récupéra sa baguette puis se transplana immédiatement.

Harry regarda sa tante, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Pétunia, la tension retombée, venait de perdre son masque cruel. Elle avait le visage défait, des grosses larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle tourna le dos à Harry, alla coller son visage contre la vitre froide.

Va-t-en Harry !

Mais …

NE DISCUTE PAS ! SORS D'ICI ET NE REVIENS PAS !

Rémus posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et le poussa lentement vers la porte de la chambre.

Avant de partir, son regard parcourut la pièce : dans les lits jumeaux, les formes emmaillotées dans des bandages n'avaient pas bougé. Sa tante lui tournait toujours le dos. Ce fut la dernière image que le Gryffondor emporta de sa tante.


	34. Chapter 34

_**CHAPITRE XXXIV : Les larmes de l'aube**_

C'est une aube aux doigts roses mais pluvieuse qui se leva sur Poudlard. Le givre de la nuit qui avait voilé de blanc toute l'herbe ne résista pas aux fines gouttelettes que les nuages gris laissaient tomber. Un vent vif soufflait et entraînait les dernières feuilles mortes dans une valse endiablée.

C'est un matin triste et pleureur qui naissait.

Les conditions météo déplorables n'empêchaient pas un grand duc de voler à toute allure vers les tours sombres de Poudlard. Il vint se poser sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et comme celle-ci était fermée, il tambourina nerveusement du bec dessus.

Dans la chambre encore plongée dans la pénombre, Anae se leva sans bruit et s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en voyant le hibou qui patientait dehors. L'oiseau entra rapidement, délivra sa lettre avant de se poser sur le rebord de la cheminée et ébouriffa ses plumes pour les sécher.

Elle se rendit alors compte que ce n'était pas le bruit du hibou qui l'avait réveillé mais autre chose. Elle se remémora soudain le rêve qu'elle venait de faire : c'était cela qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil ! Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ? Tout était assez flou, mais quelles brides de souvenirs oniriques lui revinrent soudain en mémoire et une voix résonna dans sa tête :

« _Souviens-toi Jeune Élue ! Accomplis ta Prophétie, fais le Bien ou le Mal selon ta voie et tout ce qui tu as perdu te sera rendue : tes larmes, tes joies, tes peines et tes sentiments ! Accomplis ta Prophétie, Jeune Élue, et tu redeviendras pareille à celle que tu étais, il y a seize ans, avant ta mort. Accomplis ta Prophétie, Jeune Élue, et tu redeviendras humaine … »_

Anae s'attendait à une telle lettre et sentit son cœur battre plus fort au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient l'écriture fine. Sans dire un mot, elle dépêcha de s'habiller chaudement, s'enroula dans une longue cape et discrètement se transplana. Les défenses magiques de Poudlard avaient faibli encore plus, puisqu'elle put arriver à destination en un seul transplanage.

Ici, le temps était moins froid qu'à Poudlard, mais Anae se pelotonna plus fortement dans sa cape. Un sentiment étrange étreignit son cœur. Elle n'avait pas fait un pas vers la majestueuse demeure qui se dressait devant elle que la silhouette qui patientait près des buissons se retourna et vint à son devant en courrant.

Anae ! Je suis si soulagée que tu aies pu venir … Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, lui murmura Narcissa qui semblait paniquée.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Rien n'a marché comme prévu … et maintenant …

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider …

Même si au plus profond de son être, Anae savait que rien de ce qu'elle tenterait de faire ne pourrait sauver Narcissa. La seule en chose en son pouvoir était d'être présente avec elle et de l'épauler aussi longtemps qu'elle serait en mesure de le faire … Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Même si elle avait perdu toute part d'humanité et que la Prophétie n'avait pas encore été accomplie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir quelques sentiments renaître au fond d'elle, telle la lueur vacillante d'une bougie qui tremblote dans le froid, la nuit et la tempête.

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? lui demanda Narcissa, de plus en plus inquiète.

À dire vrai, je l'ignore ; je ne vais pas te cacher que je sais qu'Il est déjà très en colère contre Lucius après son échec au Ministère, même s'il s'est racheté par après …

Narcissa et Anae, tout en parlant, marchaient côte à côte et à pas lents vers la demeure. Soudain, la sorcière blonde s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers Anae.

Promets-moi une chose, Anae !

Oui. Laquelle ? lui répondit-elle, même si elle savait déjà ce que ce Narcissa allait lui demander.

Promets-moi, s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose … de … veiller sur Drago et sur Lucius … Tu connais bien Lucius, tu sais qu'il est parfois … imprévisible … et Drago lui ressemble tellement … alors si tu pouvais …

Un sourire triste et déjà résigné lui monta un instant aux lèvres.

Ne t'en fais pas, Narcissa, je veillerai sur eux du mieux que je pourrais.

Le silence se fit.

Le soleil venait de se lever totalement ; la lande était éclairée de mille feux. Les deux sorcières avaient atteint la maison et se trouvaient dans son ombre, tandis que tout autour d'elles rayonnait. Un vent vif se mit à souffler et fit danser les arbres, gémir les volets.

La porte s'ouvrit alors.

Pile à l'heure, Narcissa ! s'exclama la voix ricanante de Pettigrow.

Le sorcier s'aperçut alors que sa visiteuse n'était pas toute seule.

Que fais-tu ici, Anae ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement. Tu n'es pas attendue …

Elle le regarda si durement qu'il fit quelques pas en arrière et se cogna contre la porte.

Cette maison est aussi la mienne, Queuedever, j'ai plus de droits que toi de m'y trouver ! Ce n'est surtout pas à toi de me dire si oui ou non je peux y venir ! Ce que je fais là, ne te concerne en rien ! Est-ce clair ?

Pettigrow ne put qu'acquiescer.

Maintenant, laisse-nous passer …

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer les deux sorcières. De sa main en argent, il referma la porte derrière elle et murmura quelques incantations pour la protéger.

Anae n'était pas revenue dans ces murs depuis tant d'années. Pourtant, rien n'avait changé, tout était pareil, sauf la couche de poussière qui était plus épaisse aux endroits où personne n'allait.

Des murmures emplirent le couloir : les personnages venaient de se réveiller et s'étonner de voir Anae en ces lieux. La sorcière ne leur adressa ni regard ni parole.

Pettigrow ne savait quoi dire : son Maître avait convoqué Narcissa seule et voilà qu'Anae l'accompagnait. Quoiqu'il puisse dire, Anae l'ignorerait totalement, mais cela déplairait grandement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il essaya une dernière fois de convaincre Anae, à défaut de s'en aller, d'attendre ici. Mais rien n'y fit.

Pas la peine de te déranger, Queuedever, je connais le chemin, ajouta Anae.

Mais … protesta-t-il une dernière fois.

Elle lui tourna le dos et ouvrit la porte qui menait au sous-sol, elle s'engagea dans l'escalier, suivie de Narcissa. Pettigrow attendit un instant avant de leur emboîter le pas en maugréant.

Au bas des escaliers, le couloir était faiblement éclairé et cela rendait les zones d'ombre encore plus oppressantes. Les deux sorcières arrivèrent devant une porte en bronze ouvragée d'innombrables dessines entrelacés.

Ne t'en fais pas, Narcissa, je suis juste derrière toi, lui murmura Anae.

Narcissa ne lui répondit rien mais la remercia d'un regard avant d'ouvrir la porte.

La crypte, elle aussi, n'avait pas changé : les mêmes colonnes aux dragons et aux loups, le même autel inutilisé … et devant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres…


	35. Chapter 35

_**CHAPITRE XXXV : Requiem : **_

Le silence n'était rompu que par le crépitement des bougies qui flottaient dans la grotte. Les lueurs tremblotantes n'avaient rien de rassurant.

Narcissa s'avança d'un pas lourd, depuis qu'elle était entrée ici, elle savait que son destin était scellé, tout comme elle l'avait pressenti lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard résigné d'Anae. Elle lui était reconnaissante de l'accompagner dans cet endroit. Son cœur était rempli de regrets : ne pas avoir dit au revoir aux siens, mais elle savait qu'Anae s'en occuperait.

Narcissa !

La voix de Lord Voldemort envahit toute la crypte. Narcissa s'avança un peu plus. Anae alla se mettre dans un coin, près d'une colonne où elle y retrouva Nagini.

Narcissa, reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu m'as beaucoup déçu.

Il n'avait toujours pas élevé la voix mais Narcissa savait que cela ne laissait rien présager de bon.

La mission dont je t'ai chargée n'était pourtant pas très compliquée. Harry Potter était seul … sans membre de l'Ordre du Phénix pour venir à sa rescousse … et il est toujours en vie …

Narcissa ne dit rien, baissa seulement la tête.

Comment cela est-il possible ? demanda-t-il.

Je … je …

Lord Voldemort fit quelques pas en direction de la sorcière.

Tu m'as beaucoup déçu, répéta-t-il. Lucius, en premier … et toi maintenant … C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. Tu comprends, j'espère ?

Narcissa ne put qu'acquiescer.

Cependant, j'aurais bien aimé savoir comment un simple gamin a-t-il pu te mettre en échec, Narcissa …

Il … m'a … eue … par surprise, réussit-elle à murmurer.

Par surprise ? s'étonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Anae, même si elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter, décida d'intervenir. Elle l'avait promis à Narcissa, elle le devait à Lucius et à Drago, bien qu'elle sache que ses efforts seraient sans aucun doute vains. Elle fit quelques pas vers Narcissa pour sortir de l'ombre de la colonne.

Potter est plus que surprenant, à dire vrai, lança-t-elle.

Lord Voldemort qui, jusque là, l'avait ignorée, lui lança un regard glacé.

Cela ne te concerne en rien ! tonna-t-il.

Potter nous concerne tous !

Anae était bien décidée à ne pas se taire. Aussi sans laisser le temps au Seigneur des Ténèbres de répondre, elle continua :

Je ne côtoie Potter que depuis peu de temps, et malgré son jeune âge, il possède des pouvoirs assez surprenants ! À ce que j'en ai appris, il l'a déjà démontré par le passé. En particulier, il y a peu, au Ministère … Il a quand même tenu tête à de nombreux Mangemorts, et pas des moindres …

Il n'était pas seul … gronda une voix, venant d'un coin obscur.

Anae ne fut absolument pas surprise de retrouver Bellatrix, au contraire de Narcissa.

Une bande de gamins, Bella … De simples gamins … que Potter avait entraîné, ajouta Anae.

Pas uniquement, tu oublies les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix … que ton cher Severus avait prévenu … lui cracha Bella.

Les deux sorcières se défièrent du regard.

Ça suffit, tonna Lord Voldemort.

Le calme, en apparence, revint.

Anae … Laisse-nous maintenant ! ordonna Voldemort.

La jeune femme soupira, sachant d'avance ce qui allait se passer.

Non !

Non ?

Non ! je ne vois pas pourquoi toute la faute incomberait à Narcissa … Depuis le début, Potter est sous-estimé par tous …

Sous-entendrais-tu que je me sois fourvoyé dans mes plans ?

Je n'ai jamais rien de tel …

Mais le regard d'Anae en disait long …

Il n'y eut aucun avertissement. Le sort frappa Anae de plein fouet qui ne fit rien pour l'éviter. Elle fut projetée contre une colonne, au loin. Alors qu'elle était à terre, elle entendit le rire amusé de Bella.

Je t'avais pourtant prévenue …

Le sortilège de _Doloris_ la frappa de plein fouet, mais elle était bien décidée à ne pas crier … L'histoire recommençait …

Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres en eut fini avec sa fille, il se retourna vers Narcissa.

Je suppose que tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui me désobéissent …

Elle ne répondit rien.

Lord Voldemort se tourna alors vers Bellatrix et lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa propre sœur qui la regarda d'un air incrédule. Bellatrix, elle, semblait se délecter de la situation.

NON, hurla Anae.

Mais ces cris restèrent impuissants. Quand le rayon vert frappa de plein fouet Narcissa, ses dernières pensées furent pour Lucius et Drago. Elle s'écroula sans un bruit au sol.

Anae se releva au même moment, elle essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et alla, tant bien que mal, s'agenouiller près du corps sans vie de Narcissa. Bellatrix rangea sa baguette puis partit sans un regard pour sa sœur.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la crypte, Lord Voldemort prit la parole.

Quant à toi …ne t'avères plus jamais à me tenir tête … sinon …

Sinon quoi ? lui lança Anae. Le prochain A_vada Kedavra_ est pour moi ?

La sorcière se releva et lui tint tête.

- Sauf … que ce sort n'aura aucun effet sur moi … je suis déjà morte, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton amer.

Voldemort entra alors dans une fureur noire. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de haine. De sa main droite, il saisit Anae à la gorge et la souleva de terre. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix calme qui fit frissonner sa fille.

Un_ Avada_ est peut-être sans effet sur toi … mais pas sur d'autres …

Il la relâcha et elle se massa le cou qui gardait la marque des doigts du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hors de ma vue, maintenant, ordonna-t-il. Et n'oublie pas ce pourquoi tu es à Poudlard !

Sans se retourner, Anae quitta la crypte. Une fois seule dans le couloir, elle dut s'arrêter et s'appuyer contre la pierre froide pour reprendre son souffle. Elle aurait aimé courir aussi vite que possible pour quitter le plus rapidement cet endroit, mais ses jambes refusaient de la porter. Elle fut prise de vertiges et de nausées. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux pour chasser la douleur, elle revoyait l'éclair vert frapper Narcissa, son corps tomber lourdement à terre, le sourire de satisfaction de son père et l'indifférence superbe de Bella.

Elle réussit finalement à regagner la maison. Cette fois, dans le couloir, il n'y eut aucun cri de protestation venant des tableaux. C'est alors qu'Anae se rendit compte que le tableau représentant sa mère avait été décroché. La sorcière se dépêcha comme elle put de sortir à l'extérieur.

Dehors, le soleil avait réchauffé l'atmosphère, mais le cœur d'Anae était toujours aussi glacé. Pourtant, quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, des larmes qui n'avaient pas coulé depuis si longtemps.


	36. Chapter 36

_**CHAPITRE XXXVI : Lucius :**_

Le petit déjeuner venait de se terminer et les derniers retardataires se hâtaient de regagner leurs dortoirs pour y récupérer leurs affaires de cours.

Anae, elle aussi, se dépêchait : elle allait avoir cours avec les Sixièmes Années. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de faire disparaître les taches de sang sur sa robe de sorcier, mais le sang coulait toujours de sa bouche, elle n'avait pas réussi à arrêter le flot écarlate qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres. Elle essuyait tant bien que mal de réajuster sa cape autour de son cou pour en cacher les marques quand elle arriva devant sa salle de cours. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore là. Par contre, Severus l'y attendait.

Où étais-tu passée ? lui demanda-t-il.

Puis la regardant avec attention, il s'exclama :

Mais que t'est-il arrivée ? Tu es couverte de sang ! Et ses marques au cou ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Pas maintenant, Severus …supplia-t-elle.

Laisse-moi arranger ta blessure …

Il murmura quelques incantations et le feu qui lui brûlait la bouche disparut. Le sang s'arrêta de couler.

Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu as disparu sans rien dire et tu reviens dans un état …

Anae soupira.

J'étais … là-bas …

Mais pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Anae dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, alors qu'un nouveau vertige la saisit.

Va te reposer, lui intima alors Severus. Je n'ai pas de cours tout de suite, je peux te remplacer !

Non, c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais bien … ça va passer …

Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ?

Le regard d'Anae s'embua de larmes un court moment.

C'est … Narcissa … bégaya-t-elle. J'ai … j'ai essayé … mais … mais

Au même moment, un brouhaha se fit entendre, les Sixièmes Années arrivaient pour leur cours.

Pas maintenant, Severus, je t'expliquerai tout après … Promis, ajouta-t-elle en voyant sa moue dubitative.

Tu es vraiment certaine de vouloir faire cours, répéta-t-il une dernière fois, je peux prendre ta classe …

Ça va aller. Ne t'en fais pas !

Les élèves rentrèrent dans leur salle de cours. Harry, qui était rentré de Londres depuis peu, ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que Rogue faisait ici. Mais le flot d'élèves l'entraîna et il ne put saisir la conversation de ses deux professeurs. Il remarqua toutefois que Drago aussi eut l'air surpris de les trouver là.

La porte se referma et le cours commença. Tous les élèves ne manquèrent de remarquer le teint blafard de leur prof. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger longuement. Ils récupèrent leurs devoirs. Certains en furent contents, d'autres un peu moins.

Harry eut une désagréable surprise en voyant sa note, il s'empressa de cacher sa copie au fond de son sac. Hermione fut déçue, elle aussi, elle venait de perdre quelques points sous prétexte que son devoir ressemblait mot pour mot à un extrait d'un livre de contre-sorts.

C'est injuste, chuchota-t-elle à Harry. C'est bien un des seuls livres que je n'ai pas encore lu … J'irai voir la prof à la fin du cours pour m'expliquer …

Laisse tomber, lui conseilla Harry. C'est peine perdue …

Potter, Granger … Nous ne vous dérangeons pas dans votre petite discussion ?

Les deux Gryffondors baissèrent la tête. Harry marmonna quelques paroles, que même Hermione ne put entendre.

Bien, puisque Monsieur Potter daigne enfin nous accorder un peu d'attention, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer. Aujourd'hui, la leçon portera sur un sort qui pourra s'avérer particulièrement utile dans certains cas. Il s'agit du _Desinvisibilis_. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Quelques mains se levèrent ; Hermione comme d'habitude fut la plus rapide à lever la sienne. Mais Anae l'ignora superbement et décida d'interroger Ron, qui s'était assis loin d'Harry, au premier rang, à côté de quelques Poufsouffles.

Monsieur Weasley ?

C'est un sort qui permet d'annuler le sort de _Passe-Muraille_, répondit-il.

Très bien, cinq points pour votre Maison ! Comme vous l'avez tous – ou presque tous- appris en cours d'enchantement, le sort de _Passe-Muraille_ vous permet de vous fondre dans le décor. Vous devenez en quelque sorte invisible. Je passerai sur les avantages et les désavantages de ce sortilège. Le _Desinvisibilis_ vous offre l'avantage de contrer ce sort. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, il ne se jette pas au hasard. Vous devez vous le jeter à vous. Grâce à lui, les personnes dans votre champ de vision qui utiliseraient le _Passe-Muraille_ redeviennent visibles à vos yeux. Ce sort …

Anae fut soudain interrompue.

La porte de sa salle de cours s'ouvrit brusquement. Toute la classe se retourna.

Lucius Malefoy fit son apparition, tel un ouragan. Il se dirigea tout droit vers le bureau d'Anae et lui cria dessus :

Que s'est-il passé ?

Pas ici, Lucius, lui répondit-elle calmement.

Mais Lucius ne l'écouta pas.

Bellatrix m'a dit que tu y étais …

PAS ICI, Lucius, répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme.

Anae quitta son bureau, s'avança vers le sorcier, le prit par le bras et le força à la suivre. Avant de quitter la salle, elle se retourna vers les élèves et leur ordonna de s'entraîner à jeter le sort pendant son absence.

Drago, à l'arrivée de son père, s'était levé. Anae, lui fit signe de les accompagner.

La porte se referma sur eux trois. Harry qui en était le plus près put entendre quelques éclats de voix.

… de venir ainsi dans la classe … C'est de la folie, Lucius. Allons ailleurs !

Le silence revint dans le couloir.

Harry chuchota quelques mots à Hermione et sortit discrètement. Il voulait savoir de quoi il en retournait ! Il se réjouit d'avoir toujours sur lui, depuis peu, sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Une fois hors de la classe, il se dépêcha de s'y cacher dessous. En toute logique, Anae devait avoir emmené Lucius dans son bureau. Il dirigea donc ses pas dans cette direction. Il réussit à rattraper les Malefoy et Anae. Au lieu de tourner à droite, vers son bureau, Anae les emmena à l'opposé. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une aile déserte qu'Harry ne connaissait presque pas. Les salles de classes étaient désertes et abandonnées depuis de longues années. Harry eut tout juste le temps de se glisser dans celle où les sorciers s'étaient engagés. De peur de se faire découvrir, il s'agenouilla dans un coin sombre entre deux étagères qui s'étaient effondrées. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et laissa passer Rogue. Il ne sembla pas si étonné de voir en ces lieux Lucius. Il ne dit rien et alla se placer aux côtés d'Anae.

Assieds-toi Lucius, lui proposa-t-elle.

Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu étais là-bas ?

Lucius, murmura-t-elle doucement et tristement.

Il se calma aussitôt.

Lucius, répéta-t-elle tout en montrant de la tête Drago. Tu devrais peut-être lui parler avant …

Je … Je …

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Lucius Malefoy était en train de pleurer !

Drago, commença-t-il. Ta … mère … est …

Il dut s'arrêter. Drago avait le visage défait, se doutant déjà de ce que son père allait lui annoncer.

Lucius respira un bon coup avant de lui apprendre la terrible nouvelle.

Ta mère est morte, Drago…

Drago accusa le coup comme il put, essayant de retenir ses larmes, même si la lutte était dure. Il fit quelques pas en arrière avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur une vieille chaise qui grinça.

Pendant un instant, le silence se fit. Severus s'était un peu plus rapproché d'Anae et lui mit timidement la main sur son épaule, avant de la retirer aussi vite en voyant le visage défait de Lucius.

-Que s'est passé ? Bellatrix est juste venu me l'annoncer … j'ai … j'ai voulu la questionner … mais elle a dit … que tu pourrais … tout me raconter … que tu étais là, ce matin …

Anae soupira.

Savais-tu de quelle mission était chargée Narcissa ?

Non, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire …

Anae soupira une nouvelle fois.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait appris je ne sais pas comment – sans doute par Bella - que Cissey avait eu, il y a bien longtemps, des liens avec la sœur de Lily Evans.

Le collège de moldus ? demanda Lucius.

Oui.

Toujours est-il que Narcissa devait reprendre contact avec Pétunia. L'accident de voiture a été provoqué en ce sens afin que Potter se rende dans cette clinique où il y attendrait Narcissa. Mais, cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et Potter a réussi à s'enfuir. Cissey m'avait prévenue qu'elle avait échoué et ce matin, à l'aube, elle m'a envoyé une autre lettre pour … pour me … demander de … l'aider.

Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? s'exclama Lucius.

Elle ne voulait pas t'inquiéter ! Elle voulait te protéger. Elle savait que tu voudrais faire quelque chose pour elle et elle craignait que cela ne se retourne contre toi …

Anae baissa la tête quelques instants avant de reprendre :

J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu et je l'ai retrouvée. Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle, mais … je lui … avais promis mon … aide.

Tu … tu es venue au Manoir ce matin ?

Non, Lucius … Pas chez toi … Chez … chez … mon père.

Anae fit quelques pas en direction de Lucius.

Je suis … tellement désolée … j'ai … j'ai … essayé … mais …

Sa voix se cassa. Lucius releva la tête et fixa Anae.

Ce n'est pas ce que Bella m'a dit.

À son tour, Anae dévisagea son ami.

- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton hautain. Vraiment ? Et que t'a-t-elle dit d'autre ?

Anae semblait en colère. D'un geste rageur, elle chassa une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Ce faisait, elle dérangea le col de sa cape qui laissait entre apercevoir les marques qu'elle avait à son cou. Severus se rapprocha de la sorcière pour essayer de la calmer, mais Anae reprit de plus belle.

T'a-t-elle dit qu'elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres pendant que sa sœur était en mauvaise posture ? T'a-t-elle dit, qu'elle, elle n'a pas eu un geste envers Cissey ? T'a-t-elle dit …

Anae, calme-toi, lui murmura Severus.

Non ! Laisse-moi finir.

Elle a raison, renchérit Lucius. Laisse-la continuer !

Ses yeux gris luisaient d'un éclat haineux. Il caressait nerveusement le pommeau de sa canne qui cachait sa baguette.

Bella t'a-t-elle raconté qu'elle a trouvé cela très amusant quand je me suis retrouvée à terre et plus encore quand … quand … j'ai … été frappée par … un _Doloris_ …

Anae, excuse-moi, dit piteusement Lucius.

Mais la sorcière n'était pas encore prête pour recevoir et écouter des excuses.

Tu voulais tout savoir, Lucius. Alors écoute-moi encore un peu, j'en ai presque fini. Je n'ai peut-être, effectivement, pas su aider Cissey, mais ce n'est pas de ma baguette qu'est sorti l'_Avada_ qui l'a tuée.

Que veux-tu dire ? J'ai peur de comprendre …

Tu m'as très bien comprise … Oui. C'est Bella qui a tué Narcissa …

Un silence lourd plana dans la salle. Harry pouvait entendre la respiration saccadée de Drago qui avait un visage horrifié qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais eu. Rogue était impassible, mais Harry aurait pu jurer que son visage avait blêmi encore plus. Celui de Lucius était défait. Anae lui caressa tendrement la joue en lui chuchotant des excuses. Puis Lucius se jeta dans ses bras, son amie tenta tant bien que mal de le consoler, mais en vain, sa peine était trop grande.

Au bout d'un long moment, Anae relâcha son étreinte et Lucius recula, il la regarda tristement.

Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, Anae.

Ce n'est rien …

Et toi … tu n'as rien ?

Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller … je vais finir par avoir l'habitude … ajouta la sorcière avec un petit rire amer.

Puis redevenant sérieuse :

Lucius ! Promets-moi une chose !

Oui ?

Ne fais rien … d'inconsidéré …

Mais … je …

Ne cherche pas à te venger de Bella ou à faire je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre …

J'ai promis de veiller sur Drago et toi … mais je ne peux pas te surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre … et je sais … que tu brûles de venger Cissey … mais prends garde à toi ! Je t'en prie ! ne t'en fais pas, Lucius, le moment venu … elle paiera …

Il regarda d'un air étonné et incrédule.

Anae … tu … ?

Le moment venu, Lucius …

Elle le regarda puis reprit.

De toute façon, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura obtenu ce qu'il veut, nul doute qu'il se débarrassera de pas mal de monde …

Tu en es sûre ? s'exclamèrent en même temps Lucius et Severus.

Il faut être lucide … Lorsque toute cette histoire de prophétie sera accomplie, Il sera le plus puissant et ne supportera plus d'avoir l'infime doute que l'histoire puisse recommencer, que quelqu'un puisse le surpasser, voler ses pouvoirs, être meilleur que lui … Nous connaissons tous bien Bella. Son ambition est sans limite, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait vouloir, voire tenter. Elle a beau prétendre être la plus fidèle Mangemort, mais elle le crie trop haut et fort … pour que ce soit vraiment honnête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Il lui a promis en récompense de ses bons et loyaux services, mais je suis presque certaine qu'elle en sera très surprise …

Je ne comprends pas …

C'est pourtant bien simple, Lucius. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut pas envisager que quelqu'un puisse faire de l'ombre à sa puissance.

Mais pourquoi, interrogea alors Severus, pourquoi nous avoir enseigné tous les secrets de la Magie Noire ?

Tout simplement parce qu'il avait besoin de notre aide. Tout ce qu'il avait découvert, pendant ses années d'errance, quand nous étions à Poudlard, ne pouvait lui permettre d'accomplir seul ses désirs. Il avait besoin d'aide, pour toutes sortes de tâches ; Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à tuer de ses mains tous ceux qui sont morts alors.

Pourquoi alors a-t-il essayé de tuer Potter de ses mains ? Il aurait pu nous envoyer … Est-ce à cause de l'échec de cette fameuse nuit ?

Peut-être, mais peut-être pas. Lorsque j'ai appris cela, je me suis aussi posée la question. Sans doute, était-ce à cause de la Prophétie, peut-être voulait-il aussi montrer sa toute-puissance : tuer de ses propres mains le seul qui pouvait lui faire de l'ombre, mais cela n'a pas été selon ses vœux …

Mais … et toi ?

Moi ?

Oui, si tu penses qu'il va se débarrasser de Bella, tu risques d'être la prochaine sur la liste, s'inquiéta Severus.

Je ne crois pas … Je n'ai pas ni l'ambition ni l'envie de prendre un jour sa place. Son héritage est déjà assez lourd à porter, alors devenir le mage noir le plus puissant, non merci ! Il le sait très bien … J'ai l'occasion d'avoir une deuxième chance et cette fois, rien ne gâchera cela ! Lorsque tout cela sera fini, Il n'entendra plus jamais parler de moi, j'en ai assez … Je disparaîtrais … et … essayerais d'oublier tout ça … je crois que j'ai assez donné pour mériter un peu d'oubli et de calme …

Anae se tut et vint chercher un peu de réconfort dans le bras de Severus.

Mais pour le moment, reprit-elle d'une voix lassée, je suis liée à tout ça … Il me reste cette fichue prophétie à accomplir avant de trouver le calme.

Lucius et Severus la dévisagèrent comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois.

Tu as tellement changé, lui constata Lucius. Toi qui étais toujours la première à nous emmener dans tes histoires … Baisserais-tu les bras, maintenant ?

Que ferais-tu à ma place ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez payé pour mes actes. J'ai … j'ai … compris la leçon. Je ne demande plus rien … si ce n'est retrouver la paix. Ce qui m'arrive est une chance de revivre … presque comme avant … avec près de seize ans de ténèbres, de froid et d'oubli. Je dois juste remplir cette mission, mais pour dire vrai, cela m'importe peu, qui gagne, qui perd. Marcus m'avait prévenu. En revenant au soleil, j'ai tout perdu. Je n'ai plus de haine, de colère … ou d'amour, ajouta-t-elle en regardant tristement Severus. Alors plus vite, tout sera terminé, plus vite pourrais-je récupérer ces années perdues … En attendant, j'essaye simplement de recoller les morceaux qui restent de ma vie …

Plus un bruit ne vint déranger le silence de la classe abandonnée.

Dehors, le vent poussait de noires nuées au-dessus des tours de Poudlard et bientôt, la pluie se mit à tomber à verse. Elle se précipitait en crépitant sur les tuiles d'ardoises des toits, les petites cours où l'herbe avait gelé devenaient de vraies mares boueuses. Un épais brouillard montait du lac et s'insinuait partout. Des gémissements plaintifs se faisaient entendre quand le souffle glacé de la bise venait courir dans les interstices, entre les volets et parmi les pierres branlantes.

je … je dois rentrer, finit par dire Lucius. J'ai tant de choses à régler, maintenant.

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence avant de se proposer pour l'aider, mais il refusa.

Emmène Drago avec toi, lui conseilla Severus. Ne reste pas tout seul … ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi …

Lucius s'apprêtait à partir quand Anae l'arrêta.

Ce n'est pas la peine de quitter Poudlard pour te transplaner … Tout est en train de mourir ici, la magie disparaît peu à peu …

Lucius ne posa pas de question et disparut, accompagné de Drago qui tenait le bras de son père pour se transplaner avec lui.

Le silence revint.

Harry est toujours caché dans son coin, osant à peine respirer. Après les révélations qu'il venait d'entendre, et qu'il n'avait comprises qu'à moitié, s'il se faisait remarquer maintenant, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il espérait que Rogue et Kalisté n'allait pas trop s'attarder, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était caché ici, mais il ne sentait plus ses jambes tant il était ankylosé.

Depuis quand sais-tu que Poudlard perd de sa magie ?

Et toi depuis quand l'as-tu remarqué, Severus ?

Je te l'ai demandé le premier, lui rétorqua-t-il malicieusement.

J'ai découvert ça il y a peu. Les défenses magiques tombent chacune à leur tour. C'est comme si tout s'effritait …On peut se transplaner presque à chaque fois, maintenant. Les escaliers arrêtent d'en faire à leur tête, Peeves n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Même la Salle sur Demande n'est plus fiable … elle n'apparaît plus systématiquement.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on pouvait se transplaner depuis Poudlard … mais le reste si … Comment cela est-il possible ?

Aucune idée … le fait est que Poudlard n'est plus aussi imprenable que ça … le pouvoir des Fondateurs n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir …

C'est en rapport avec les Fondateurs ?

Je pense. J'ai essayé une vieille incantation, tu sais celle pour les faire apparaître, mais ça n'a rien donné.

D'où le grimoire que tu avais demandé à Lucius alors …mais tu sais …ça ne veut rien dire, tu sais bien qu'Ils ne se montrent que si tu as une bonne raison de les invoquer …

Je sais … mais … mais … il y a autre chose ! J'en suis certaine ! C'est lié aux Fondateurs !

Pourquoi en es-tu si sûre ?

Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

Remarqué quoi ?

L'infirmerie n'a jamais été aussi remplie ces derniers temps, presque aussi pleine que lorsqu'on sévissait dans les couloirs …

Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention …

Si on excepte Drago, il y avait Ron, retrouvé inconscient dans les couloirs, et, depuis quelques jours, c'est Neville qui y est … pour les mêmes symptômes.

Et alors ?

Il m'est arrivé la même chose … C'est comme si le sang qui coulait dans nos veines perdait lui aussi de son pouvoir … comme Poudlard …

Attends, tu veux dire que Longdubat serait …

Oui … par sa mère …

Je le savais pour Weasley …mais … pourquoi le Choixpeau l'a-t-il envoyé à Gryffondor alors ?

Longdubat a tellement envie de faire ses preuves … aller à Poufsouffle aurait été une catastrophe pour lui … Il a sans doute souhaité avec force aller à Gryffondor et le Choixpeau l'y a envoyé …

Severus s'interrompit un moment et réfléchit.

Et pour Rowena Serdaigle ?

Personne, j'ai fait quelques recherches mais ça n'a rien donné …

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Aucune idée, Poudlard perd la protection de Fondateurs, nous sommes les premiers touchés, puis après ce sera tout le monde … J'ignore jusqu'où cela peut aller …

Ton père le sait ?

Non … pas encore …

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas …

Severus comprit qu'il ne devait pas insister. Il fit un pas vers Anae pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa gentiment.

Pas ici !

Mais pourquoi ?

Elle lui tourna le dos et fit face aux étagères écroulées. Harry sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos.

J'espère que toute cette conversation vous a plu, Potter ! lança Anae.

Severus s'était rapproché de nouveau d'Anae.

Potter est là ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle hocha de la tête et montra l'endroit où Harry était dissimulé sous sa Cape d'Invisibilité.

Malheureusement pour vous, Potter, vous avez perdu votre temps pour rien … Voyez-vous avant d'entrer dans cette salle, j'ai jeté un sort … Quiconque n'est pas concerné par cette conversation, en quittant cette pièce, oubliera automatiquement ce qui y a été dit … Vous ne pensiez tout de même que vous pouviez espionner aussi facilement …

Anae s'approcha de la sortie et avant de quitter la pièce, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Harry.

Puisque vous semblez avoir tant de temps à perdre, Potter, vous viendrez dans mon bureau tous les soirs de cette semaine, je vous trouverai bien une occupation pour meubler vos temps libres … Pas question de rater un soir de punition sous prétexte de Quidditch ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre !

Et la semaine suivante, renchérit Rogue, vous serez puni de même.

Les deux sorciers quittèrent alors la salle, laissant Potter seul, étonné et énervé.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre XXVII : Face à face, partie I :

La porte se referma et un silence lourd et pesant s'installa. Les pensées s'agitaient dans tous les sens dans la tête d'Harry. Il essaye de comprendre ce qui avait été dit dans cette pièce tout en essayant de trouver une solution pour qu'en sortant d'ici il n'oublie pas tout. Harry fit un rapide inventaire de ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il y avait des tas de vieux livres mangés par les années. Il fouilla dans ses poches et trouva une petite bouteille d'encre. Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et Harry vit que la chance était de son côté quand en cherchant des les tiroirs d'une vieille armoire découvrit quelques plumes. Il arracha donc les pages de garde des livres poussiéreux et entreprit de recopier toute la conversation qu'il avait entendue : la mort de Narcissa tuée par sa sœur, l'accident des Dursley, la perte des défenses de Poudlard, les projets supposés ou non de Voldemort. Satisfait, il attendit que l'encre sèche. Il allait quitter la pièce, les feuilles à la main, quand un doute le saisit. Et si … et si …

Les informations qu'il avait obtenues étaient trop précieuses pour qu'il prenne le risque de les perdre. Il valait mieux être prudent. Il jeta un sort de dédoublage et se retrouva avec une autre liasse de papiers, recouvert de son écriture. Il alla la cacher entre deux livres déchirés, personne ne songerait à les trouver là.

Satisfait, il quitta donc la pièce. Par chance, son absence n'avait pas été remarquée : comme Anae n'était pas revenue avant la fin du cours. Les élèves s'étaient dispersés plus tôt et patientaient maintenant en attendant le prochain cours. Dans le couloir, Harry s'approcha d'Hermione. Elle l'interrogea sur ce qui s'était passé.

- J'ai oublié …

- Comment ça ? Tu as oublié ?

- Oui, Kallisté avait jeté un sort dans la pièce … Tout ce qui y a été dit et qui ne me concernait pas serait effacé aussitôt que je franchirai la porte de la salle de classe.

- Mais … Tout ça pour rien ?

- Non, répondit en souriant Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je suis certain que ce qui y a été dit est intéressant et plein de révélations ! Mais je m'en rappelle plus…

- Pourquoi sembles-tu content alors ?

- J'ai tout écrit !

- Regarde.

Il montra à Hermione un tas de feuilles froissées, elle s'en saisit et eut un regard étonné.

- Harry, commença-t-elle.

- Alors ?

- Ton idée n'a pas marché.

- Comment ça ?

- Regarde !

Les feuilles qu'Hermione lui montraient étaient effectivement recouverte d'une fine écriture, mais ce n'était pas celle d'Harry.

« _Monsieur Potter, __  
__Vous pensiez sérieusement contourner le sort ainsi ? Vous êtes bien naïf … Je vous rappelle simplement que vous devez venir en retenue tous les soirs de cette semaine et que la semaine prochaine, vous effectuerez votre punition avec le Professeur Rogue_. »

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Harry ?

- Je me suis fait repéré …

- Mais tu avais ta cape.

- Je sais. Mais la prof de DCFM est vraiment très douée … Elle a réussi à savoir que j'étais là …

- Que vas-tu faire …

- Ne t'en fais pas, faudra quand même que je montre quelque chose, tout à l'heure !

- Quoi ?

Le cours suivant commençait et Harry ne pouvait pas continuer. Il donna simplement rendez-vous à Hermione en fin de journée devant la bibliothèque.

---------------------------------  
Severus avait ramené Anae dans leur chambre. La jeune femme semblait avoir perdu toutes ses forces d'un seul coup. Il soutint et la conduisit jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea sans qu'elle ne proteste. Son visage avait pâli d'un coup et ses yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat. Elle les ferma simplement, sans dire un mot.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Severus tout en caressant tendrement son front.

- Ne t'en fais pas, juste le contre coup.

Il ne répondit rien mais la regarda pendant de longues minutes. Ses yeux noirs flamboyaient de colère. Voyant l'air inquiet d'Anae qui le dévisageait de nouveau, il se radoucit.

- Tu veux un peu d'eau ?

- Non, ça va aller. Ça va passer, ajouta-t-elle, ne t'en fais …

Severus se leva quand même et alla chercher un verre d'eau qu'il posa sur le chevet. Puis, il se rassit sur le lit à côté d'Anae et lui caressa lentement les cheveux.

- Je … je croyais que … ce genre de choses ne … pouvaient plus t'atteindre, commença-t-il.

- Je le croyais aussi …

- Mais que t'arrive-t-il alors ?

- Je l'ignore … enfin …

- Quoi ?

- Il … il m'arrive de … faire d'étranges rêves … dans lesquels Marcus m'apparaît … il est là, à chaque fois, pour me rappeler que j'ai une Prophétie à accomplir … et parfois … je crois qu'il me dit aussi que … plus la fin de toute cette histoire … plus je vais retrouver ce qui m'a été enlevé … Je pensais que ce n'était … que des rêves … mais maintenant … je ne suis plus sûre de rien …

Severus ne dit rien et Anae ferma à nouveau ses yeux.  
Elle les rouvrit soudain et contempla Severus.

- Tu crois que c'est ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, Anae, lui murmura-t-il impuissant à la soulager. Peut-être …

La jeune femme se redressa et s'appuya contre Severus.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment des rêves, j'en suis certaine ! Je ressens de nouveau certaines choses, Severus … J'en suis sûre !

Il ne répondit rien, il restait perdu dans ses pensées.

- À quoi penses-tu ?

- À rien ?

- Ne me mens pas, Severus.

Il baissa les yeux, comme un enfant pris sur le fait.

- Je … Je … me disais que si Potter …

Il ne continua pas.

- Quoi, Potter ?

- Si … si on s'en débarrassait maintenant … tout reviendrait dans l'ordre !

- On ne peut pas, Severus, lui répondit tristement Anae. On ne peut pas …

- Mais pourquoi ?

- La prophétie de mon père et de Potter est très claire là-dessus … L'un des deux doit  
mourir de la main de l'autre. Ni toi, ni moi, ni personne ne peut intervenir … sinon … je … je resterai ainsi pour toujours…

- Mais et Narcissa ?

- Elle devait juste ramener Potter à Azkaban. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait qu'il y soit gardé par les Détraqueurs.

- On ne peut donc rien faire ?

- Rien … juste attendre …

- Combien de temps encore, s'écria Severus.

- La fin est maintenant proche …

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que mon père, depuis son retour, n'a jamais vraiment tenté de tuer  
Potter ? ou n'en a donné l'ordre ?

- À cause de la prophétie, tu viens de le dire.

- Oui, mais pas seulement. Il aurait plusieurs fois l'occasion de le faire, mais il n'a rien tenté   
… Je me suis posée la question … Je crois qu'il attend fin juillet pour agir. Potter sera alors majeur, la protection du sang de sa mère ne sera alors plus efficace, il sera, pour ainsi dire, sans défense …

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Non … Mais je ne vois pas d'autres explications …

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers une petite étagère remplie de fioles. Il en prit une et retourna auprès d'Anae.

- Tu devrais boire ça, Anae. Ça te fera du bien …

La jeune femme, résignée car elle savait que Severus avait raison, acquiesça en silence. Le sorcier fit tomber quelques gouttes dans le verre d'eau et le tendit Anae. Elle le but d'un trait. Elle se coucha et bientôt un sommeil réparateur la saisit.

Severus resta là, lui caressant toujours le front, veillant sur ses rêves …  
------------------------------------------

La journée se passa comme dans un rêve. Les cours avaient à peine commencé qu'ils se terminaient déjà. Le soir tombait et dans les couloirs de milliers de bougies éclairaient les ténèbres qui envahissaient les couloirs du collège. Les cours venaient juste de s'achever, cinq heures sonnaient à peine et on aurait dit qu'il faisait nuit depuis une éternité.   
Harry soupira, il ne lui restait plus que peu de temps avant d'entamer sa première soirée de punition. Pour le moment, il attendait avec impatience Hermione. Beaucoup d'élèves sortaient et entraient dans la bibliothèque et regardaient étrangement Harry qui restait près de la porte sans bouger. Une tornade apparut enfin en courant. Hermione, les bras chargés de livres, s'excusa pour le retard. Elle avait été retenue après son cours d'arithmancie car elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir rendue assez de centimètres de parchemin pour son devoir.

- Il fallait rendre un long devoir, Harry. J'ai écrit cent trente huit centimètres … Je n'étais pas sûre que cela suffise.

- Cent trente huit ? s'exclama Harry. Hermione, Hermione … Tu ne changeras jamais …

- Tu voulais me montrer quoi ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

- Suis moi !

Harry entraîna Hermione à suite à travers les couloirs. 

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

Harry ne répondit rien et continua sa course dans les couloirs. Ils durent cependant s'arrêter brusquement, au détour d'un couloir en entendant les ricanements de Peeves qui préparait sans doute un mauvais coup. Ils durent donc faire un détour. Finalement Harry se retrouva dans la salle de classe abandonnée du matin. Avec précaution, il referma la porte, espérant que personne ne les trouverait là. Il colla un instant son oreille contre le bois vermoulu du la porte pour écouter si quelqu'un les avait suivi. Hermione secoua sa tête, faisant danser ses cheveux.

- Si tu crains que quelqu'un nous espionne, je peux y remédier, Harry. Pousse-toi de là.

Harry s'écarta. Hermione avait sorti sa baguette et jeta un sort d'Imperméabilité contre la porte.

- Te voilà rassuré ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi toutes ces précautions ?

- Je ne sais plus trop, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr : ce que j'ai entendu ce matin devait être de la plus grande importance !

- À cause du sort ?

- Oui … et puis … ce n'est pas tout … j'ai … un pressentiment, voilà tout !

- Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi nous sommes ici ?

- C'est simple, avant de quitter cette pièce, j'ai laissé un double de ce que j'avais écrit pour me rappeler … ce que j'ai entendu. Peut-être que …

- Tu penses que ça peut marcher ? Que le fait d'avoir laissé les feuilles ici va plus ou moins contrecarrer le sortilège ?

- Je ne sais pas … On va bien voir. Mais après tout, les feuilles n'auront pas bougé d'ici … ce qui est dessus doit toujours y être non ? Ce serait logique ?

- Je ne sais pas, Harry.

Le jeune sorcier s'était approché des livres moisis qui cachaient les pages griffonnées à la hâte. Il les récupéra et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

- Hermione ! Ça a marché ! Regarde ! Tout est encore là.

Harry brandissait une liasse de vieux papiers recouverts de son écriture.

- Harry …

- Quoi ?

- Rien ne nous dit que le sort ait été annulé.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Si on quitte la pièce après avoir lu ce que tu as écrit, il se peut qu'on l'oublie aussitôt …

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Si je t'ai bien compris, les personnes non concernées par la conversation oublient tout,  
n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Or ce qui est écrit ne nous concerne toujours pas …

- Tu as une idée ?

- Peut-être. Il faut simplement qu'on soit concerné par ça, expliqua-t-elle en montrant les pages arrachées que tenait toujours Harry.

- Comment faire ?

- Je sais pas trop … Si on pourrait faire comme si on se parlait, mais en fait, lire ce qui est écrit … Faire de ce que tu as écrit une conversation entre nous, ainsi on serait concerné et en partant, on se souviendrait de tout …

- En tout cas, ça vaut le coup d'essayer, approuva Harry.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapitre XXXVIII : Face à face partie II :**_

Quand Harry ressortit de la Salle en compagnie d'Hermione, aucun mot ne franchit leurs lèvres. Comme à son habitude, Hermione réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait appris. Harry avait la mine renfrognée et d'un pas lourd se dirigeait vers le bureau de Kalisté. Il fit un petit signe à Hermione quand leurs chemins se séparèrent. Elle lui répondit à peine, absorbée dans ses pensées. Il prit un escalier qui le conduisit directement à sa destination.

La porte du bureau de sa professeur de DCFM était fermée et il entendait des éclats de voix. Harry reconnut sans peine les deux personnes qui s'y trouvaient ; l'accent allemand de Würstkleiner était inimitable. Il supposa que l'autre personne ne pouvait qu'être Anae. Il allait frapper à la porte mais suspendit son geste. La conversation avait encore monté d'un ton et, à ce qu'il semblait à Harry, n'avait rien d'amicale.

- …aller le regretter ! Z'est moi qui fous le dit !

- Vous ne me faites pas peur avec vos menaces !

Harry aurait bien voulu rester plus longtemps derrière la porte à écouter, mais son aventure du matin l'avait quelque peu refroidi. Il ne voulait pas écoper d'une nouvelle punition. Il se décida donc à taper à la porte.

La voix d'Anae résonna aussitôt et l'invita à entrer. Harry crut y décerner une pointe de soulagement. Il fit irruption dans le bureau. Anae était debout, rouge de colère, elle tenait si fermement le dossier d'une de ses chaises que ses jointures en étaient toutes blanches. Würstkleiner, lui aussi debout, avait également le visage rouge, mais Harry ne put deviner si c'était à cause de la bière ou d'autre chose. Il regarda étrangement Harry, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres puis se retourna vers la prof de DCFM.

- Fous defriez réfléchir à ce ke che fous z'ai dit … zinon …

- Sinon quoi ? cracha la jeune femme.

- Zinon fous finirez en enfer !

Anae lui rit au nez.

- L'enfer, dites-vous ? Il n'y a pas d'enfer, pauvre ignorant, croyez-moi ! ni de paradis,   
ajouta-t-elle.

Würstkleiner ne répondit rien, il regarda simplement Anae, cherchant sans doute à comprendre ces dernières paroles énigmatiques. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme.

- Au fait, Miss Kalisté. Très joli pendentif ! Un cadeau, je suppose, de votre cher père…

Le professeur de métamorphose avait appuyé ses derniers mots. La réaction de sa prof étonna Harry. Son visage pâlit soudainement. Elle porta sa main à la gorge constellée d'hématomes et son poing se referma sur le médaillon en forme d'étoile avec une pierre noire comme la nuit en son milieu.

Elle fixa de longues minutes la porte qui s'était refermée sur son collègue, sans dire un mot, oubliant presque la présence d'Harry. Il dansa sur ses jambes, ne sachant pas trop ce qui allait lui arriver.   
Anae finit par sortir de sa rêverie et elle bouillonnait. En lui-même, Harry pensa qu'il allait avoir droit aux retombées. Mais le temps qu'elle prenne place à son bureau et invite Harry à s'asseoir face à elle, toute trace de colère paraissait avoir disparu.

- Pile à l'heure, Monsieur Potter.

Le sorcier ne répondit rien. Anae eut un petit rictus mystérieux. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers une étagère remplie de dossiers volumineux.

- Approchez Potter !

Il obéit sans broncher.

Elle lui montra le tas de dossier, de livres de cours annotés et remplis de marque pages qui occupaient sept étages du meuble.

- Il s'agit de toutes les notes laissées par mes prédécesseurs, expliqua la sorcière. Comme vous pouvez le constater, il n'y a aucun classement, aucun ordre. Rien d'étonnant si on tient compte du défilé de professeurs qui se sont succédés à ce poste. Votre punition, Potter, consistera donc à y mettre un peu d'ordre … afin que je puisse m'y retrouver, voir selon les niveaux ce qui a déjà été abordé …

Harry soupira en voyant la montagne de papiers et de livres qui l'attendait.

- Bien entendu, Potter, vous n'aurez besoin d'aucune magie. Je vous demanderai donc de me classer cela selon en plusieurs catégorie et selon les années. Différenciez ce qui appartient à la défense, à l'attaque, aux créatures maléfiques etc … Des questions ?

- Non, murmura Harry.

- Alors au travail !

Harry s'agenouilla et prit un premier tas de papier et de livres et commença à classer le tout. Les feuilles étaient poussiéreuses et un nuage épais envahit rapidement le coin, derrière la porte, où Harry s'était installé. Sa prof n'avait pas menti, rien n'était rangé : il trouva avec les feuilles d'introduction à la DCFM pour les Premières Années un cours destiné aux Sixièmes Années expliquant l'usage de la magie sans baguette. Il retrouva aussi des devoirs vieux de neuf ans, jamais rendus à leurs propriétaires. 

Pendant ce temps, Anae s'était installée à son bureau, corrigeant des copies. Elle griffonnait des annotations à toute vitesse avec sa plume d'aigle.  
Harry entendit alors un bruissement étrange et se retourna. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas même aperçu l'énorme serpent qui sommeillait devant l'âtre. La bête venait sans doute de se réveiller et frottait ses anneaux en un désagréable crissement. Sa langue fourchue s'agitait avec fébrilité. Le reptile s'avança lentement vers le bureau, sans que sa propriétaire ne lui accorde un regard. Cela ne plut pas à Slaz qui, pour se faire remarquer, siffla et dressa sa tête. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes à réitérer son appel ; Anae finit par se lever et alla chercher le serpent qui s'installa enroulé confortablement autour de sa maîtresse.

Le temps s'écoulait, mais Harry avait l'impression que des dossiers se rajoutaient tandis que les tas qu'il avait formés à terre grandissaient à vue d'œil. Il avait mal au dos à force de se lever, de prendre un gros tas de papiers et de se baisser pour les trier. Il se demandait quand son calvaire allait prendre fin. Ce n'est que lorsque le douzième coup de minuit retentit qu'Anae, posant Slaz, se leva et libéra Harry de sa punition.

- J'espère que vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant d'espionner les gens, Potter, conclut-elle.

Harry eut un sourire de satisfaction, après tout, il avait tout de même réussi à détourner le sortilège de sa prof. Il aurait voulu crier sa victoire sur elle : « Je sais tout ! Votre sort n'a pas marché ! ».  
Son sourire mourut aussi vite qu'il était apparu quand il remarqua que le regard de Kalisté s'était fait plus dur, plus féroce.

- Ainsi vous vous croyez plus fort, Potter, au-dessus des lois ?

- Mais … Je …

- Je vois clair en vous, Potter, cracha Anae. Vous jubilez tellement que vous êtes incapable de cacher la moindre de vos pensées ! Vous êtes bien comme votre père : toujours prêt à vous pavaner, à vanter vos exploits pitoyables !

- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE PARLER COMME ÇA DE MON PÈRE ! hurla alors Harry. Vous ne savez rien de lui.

- Ah bon ? Vous croyez, Potter ?

Anae s'était rapproché tellement d'Harry qu'il aurait pu la toucher en tendant simplement un doigt. Elle semblait si sûre d'elle qu'Harry douta un instant.

- Comment auriez vous pu …

- Le connaître ? finit Anae.

- Oui, admit Harry.

Un rire sonore envahit la pièce et Slaz enroulé sur le bureau sursauta.

- Les apparences peuvent parfois être trompeuses, Potter.

Anae fixa Harry puis continua.

- J'ai connu votre père, Potter … C'était il y a bien longtemps. Vous lui ressemblez tellement : vous êtes si sûr de vous, si fier … Comme lui, vous êtes persuadé d'être le centre du monde.

Harry serra ses poings et contenait difficilement sa colère. Il était prêt à exploser.

- VOUS MENTEZ, hurla-t-il.

- Arrêtez de rêver, Potter. Ôtez les œillères que vous avez devant les yeux et cessez de considérer votre père comme un héros. Il n'était rien … même s'il pensait le contraire. Toujours à se promener avec ses amis, prêts à se faire remarquer.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Arrêtez !

- Je n'en ai pas fini ! Votre père n'était qu'un minable et lâche, tout comme Black !

- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE LES INSULTER !

- La vérité est cruelle, n'est-ce pas ? Mais comment qualifiez quelqu'un qui attend que vous ayez le dos tourné pour agir contre vous, qui n'a même pas le cran d'attaquer seul et qui a besoin de son cher toutou de Black ?

La colère avait envahi Harry et coulait comme un torrent en cru dans ses veines.

- Bellatrixauraitdûaussienfiniravecvous …lança-t-il rapidement d'un trait, sans s'arrêter.

- Comment ?

- C'est un avada kedavra qu'elle aurait du vous jeter, pas un simple doloris.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, il avait été trop loin, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, sa raison avait fait place  
à un immense désir de vengeance soufflé par l'énervement.

Contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait, Anae ne se mit pas en colère, elle éclata simplement de rire.

- Pauvre Potter, vous croyez tout savoir … mais la vérité vous échappe … et vous échappera encore longtemps !

Sans s'en rendre compte, le poing du jeune sorcier s'était refermé sur sa baguette qu'il avait sortie de sa poche.

- Et vous voulez y remédier ?

L'air ahuri, Harry regarda sa baguette se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ça puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage presque calme de sa prof. Il resta un long moment avant de ranger sa baguette magique.

Anae se pencha vers lui, comme pour lui chuchoter un secret.

- Il y a une chose que je désire par-dessus tout, Potter … C'est vous voir rejoindre votre père … Mais même si vous me donnez une bonne raison de me débarrasser de vous, je ne le ferai pas. Ce n'est pas pour moi, ça ! Cependant, Potter, prenez garde … Il peut avoir des choses pires que la Mort en attendant que vous n'accomplissiez votre stupide prophétie …

- COMMENT SAVEZ-VOUS ÇA ?

- Je le sais … Et que je le veuille ou non, j'y suis liée moi aussi Potter … Alors prenez garde à vous … Je sais que la Protection de votre mère ne durera pas éternellement ! Je n'ai qu'une hâte : que tout cela soit fini !

- Comment …

- Dehors, maintenant, Potter, avant que je ne change d'avis !

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Harry quitta le bureau.  
Il se retourna, une fois dans le couloir. Anae le regardait fixement et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de haine.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPITRE XXXIX : La décision de Drago

La nuit régnait en maître et les ténèbres étaient présentes partout. La lune, pourtant pleine, ne pouvait les chasser : de lourds nuages noirs s'entassaient devant elle pour l'empêcher de rassurer les cœurs encore éveillés à cette heure si tardive.  
Slaz s'était endormi devant le feu qui brûlait vivement pour empêcher le froid glacial d'envahir la chambre. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre, si on exceptait le craquement des bûches qui se consumaient.   
Anae, une nouvelle fois, ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Elle se retournait sans arrêt dans le lit, tandis que, dans sa tête, mille et une pensées se bousculaient. Vaincue par l'insomnie, elle finit par se lever sans bruit. Elle s'enroula dans une cape moelleuse et fit quelques pas, pieds nus, sur la pierre glacée. Elle alla se poster à la fenêtre, mais l'obscurité était telle qu'elle ne pouvait apercevoir ni le lac ni la forêt. Elle se dirigea finalement près du feu et s'assit dans un fauteuil, ramenant ses pieds sous elle. Les flammes dansaient devant elle et elle suivait leurs mouvements saccadés. Son regard fut alors attiré par une faible lueur qui émanait du dessus de la cheminée. Elle se leva brusquement, faisant tomber à terre sa cape. Sa chemise de nuit, blanche comme la lune, lui donnait une allure spectrale. Elle s'approcha donc de cette faible lueur iridescente. Elle émanait de la boîte de Marcus, dont le couvercle avait mal été refermé. Anae se saisit du coffret et l'ouvrit. Une nouvelle perle avait changé de couleur. Anae s'en saisit et la fit rouler dans sa paume de main ouverte. La nacre avait perdu son éclat irisé et, maintenant, étincelait d'un éclat ténébreux. 

- Noire, murmura la jeune femme.

Elle joua encore un court instant avec la perle, s'amusant à la regarder prendre tous les teintes les plus sombres à la lumière du feu.  
Anae sourit mystérieusement.

- Noire, répéta-t-elle. Comme mes ténèbres.

Un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle rangea la perle dans le coffret et retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Le crépitement des flammes avait quelque chose d'hypnotique qui, au moins, avait le mérite de chasser toutes les pensées d'Anae. La jeune femme avait pour un temps oublié tout ce qui la tracassait.

La petite pendule sur le bureau sonna quatre coups doucement et Anae sursauta. Elle secoua sa tête, faisant voler ses longs cheveux. Elle attrapa une mèche entre ses doigts, la faisant glisser dans sa main.

- Encore un mystère de plus, pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi ont-ils pris cette couleur aile de corbeau ?

Elle sourit, sachant qu'elle n'en aurait jamais la réponse.  
Elle se leva et alla chercher un gros grimoire dans la bibliothèque. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait retrouver le sommeil pour cette nuit, autant s'occuper l'esprit au lieu de chercher des réponses qu'elle ne trouverait sans doute jamais. Certaines pages étaient moisies, d'autres rongées par l'humidité, aussi Anae les tournait avec précaution. Le grimoire sentait le renfermé, l'odeur si particulière des vieux livres qui n'ont pas été ouverts depuis des années. Anae aimait ce parfum spécial, elle lui rappelait son enfance, quand parfois, elle allait se glisser dans la bibliothèque familiale et prenait un livre souvent plus gros qu'elle. Elle s'amusait à en regarder les images, couchée par terre, sur le gros tapis, devant la cheminée. Anae sourit tristement en pensant à ces temps révolus.

L'aube vint la surprendre dans sa lecture. Le ciel prenait des teintes mauves souvent cachées par les noires nuées. Ce samedi serait glacial et pluvieux. Anae frissonna, cette journée serait à l'image du temps. Elle abandonna son livre et se prépara. Slaz finit par se réveiller. Le serpent ouvrit en grand sa gueule, montrant ses crocs et sa petite langue. Il cligna plusieurs fois de yeux avant d'étirer ses anneaux de tout son long. Anae le salua. Mais le serpent, décidément n'était pas du matin, il grogna ou plutôt siffla quelques récriminations contre le froid, la dureté du sol, les courants d'air. Anae lui tapota la tête en souriant.

- Il y a plein d'endroits pour toi dormir et tu dors par terre ! Alors arrête de râler ! Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même.

Slaz vexé s'enroula sur lui-même pour bouder.

La Grande Salle était presque déserte. Le samedi, les élèves qui n'avaient pas cours en profitaient pour paresser au lit. Les tables étaient parsemées. Le plafond de la Grande Salle était noir, la pluie tombait avec violence et des bourrasques de vent chassaient les nuages à toute vitesse. Anae parcourut la salle de yeux. La table des professeurs, elle aussi, était presque vide. Elle fit la grimace en voyant que le professeur de Métamorphose était déjà installé, un énorme plat de charcuterie devant lui et une chope de bière. Le gros homme la dévisageait tandis que la sorcière avançait fièrement. Ce n'était pas ce personnage dégoûtant qui allait lui gâcher la journée. Elle s'assit délibérément à quelques places de lui, sans le saluer. Elle tartina consciencieusement ses toasts, regardant le ballet des élèves qui arrivaient et partaient. Elle remarqua le visage bouffi et rougi de Ron Weasley qui alla s'asseoir à une extrémité de sa table, ignorant ses camarades qui, pourtant, lui faisaient de grands signes. La table des Serpentard était inhabituellement calme. En l'absence de Drago, les autres se faisaient oublier.

Penser à Drago fit songer à Anae à la dure journée qui l'attendait. Tant de choses à faire et à éclaircir. 

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par le bonjour tonitruant d'Hagrid qui s'assit à côté de Würstkleiner. Les deux hommes engagèrent aussitôt une bruyante discussion. La directrice fit son apparition. Ses cheveux étaient relevés sur sa tête avec son sempiternel chignon strict, elle portait sa robe de sorcier verte. Derrière ses lunettes, elle ne perdait pas une miette de tout ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Elle salua les professeurs et vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Anae. Elle se pencha vers elle et entama la discussion, à la grande surprise d'Anae.

- Savez-vous l'heure à laquelle vous comptez revenir à Poudlard ? demanda Minerva d'un ton sec.

- Non, pas encore.

- Et pour Drago ? Avez-vous des nouvelles ? Reviendra-t-il ce soir ?

- Je l'ignore, avoua Anae. Cela dépend de son état et de ce qu'aura décidé son père.

Minerva hésita un instant puis finit par se lancer.

- Vous … vous … leur présenterez mes condoléances …

Anae la regarda d'un air étonné et surpris. Un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui présentait des condoléances à des Mangemorts ! C'était à peine croyable. Elle hocha simplement la tête. Quand Severus arriva, il trouva les deux sorcières en discussion, il prononça un simple bonjour, mais son regard en disait long. Il s'assit près d'Anae où une tasse de café amer et brûlant l'attendait.

Harry venait d'arriver dans la Grande Salle. Il aperçut Ron assis tout seul dans son coin, il se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Il tenta d'engager la conversation, mais le rouquin se leva d'un bond, prit son bol et ses tartines et alla s'installer un peu plus loin. Des ricanements se firent entendre à la table des Serpentard ; Harry les ignora. Il regarda tristement son ami, enfin, si Ron l'était toujours, ce dont le sorcier doutait de plus en plus. Ils ne se parlaient plus. Quand Harry arrivait dans son dortoir, le baldaquin du lit de Ron était tiré. Si Ron n'était pas encore là, dès qu'il franchissait la porte de leur dortoir, il se ruait sur son lit sans un regard pour son voisin et s'empressait de se cacher derrières les tentures. Que s'était-il passé pour que Ron lui en veuille à ce point, pour qu'il refuse de lui parler, pour qu'il refuse sa présence, mais accepte celle de Drago ?

Le petit déjeuner prit rapidement fin. Anae retourna rapidement dans sa chambre pour prendre sa cape de fourrure. Severus et elle se transplanèrent aussitôt.

Là ou ailleurs, le temps était le même.

Le ciel était noir, envahi par les nuages. La pluie tombait avec force et le vent soufflait avec violence. Son souffle glacé s'insinuait partout, d'autant plus que sur le plateau, rien ne venait arrêter sa cavalcade endiablé, surtout pas les quelques ifs qui ployaient et essayaient de résister à sa férocité.   
Il n'y avait presque personne dans le cimetière.  
De toute façon, qui se serait risqué à ces funérailles ? Il y avait ceux qui n'en avaient que faire, comme Bellatrix et ceux qui étaient trop lâches pour venir, après tout, Narcissa avait échoué … et ils craignaient trop la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres.   
Lucius et Drago étaient déjà là, chacun d'un côté de la tombe. Le vent faisait voler les cheveux blonds de Lucius qui s'étaient échappés de son catogan. Severus et Anae vinrent prendre place à ses côtés. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée, les mots étaient dérisoires dans cette circonstance.

Lucius serra avec force la main qu'Anae lui avait offerte, il se raccrochait à elle comme un naufragé à l'unique morceau de bois qui peut le sauver. Il avait le visage défait et paraissait inconscient du monde qui l'entourait. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le trou béant devant lui, telle la bouche de l'enfer prêt à l'avaler. Il n'accordait pas même un regard à son fils, face à lui. Le visage de Drago était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude et il avait les yeux gonflés et rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. La façade de dédain qu'il s'était construit au fil des années avait disparu, emportée au loin par sa douleur et ses larmes. Pourtant, remarqua Anae, une lueur de détermination brillait dans ses yeux à l'éclat glacé.

- Comment va Drago ? murmura Anae.

Lucius ne répondit rien.

- Lucius ! insista Anae. Lucius !

Il sortit de sa rêverie et se tourna vers Anae.

- Quoi ?

- Drago ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Lucius. Il ne dit rien.

Il le regarda tristement.

- De toute façon, il n'a jamais rien dit, admit le sorcier.

La cérémonie fut brève et simple.

La plaie de terre fut vite refermée après avoir reçu son dû.

Lucius resta encore de longues minutes devant le monticule. Anae se décidé à aller voir le jeune garçon. Drago n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires de toute la cérémonie et ses yeux brillaient encore plus férocement, maintenant que sa mère était enterrée. Anae lui posa une main sur son épaule.

- Drago ?

- Oui, répondit le jeune sorcier sans quitter des yeux la tombe.

- Ça va aller ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- C'est bon, marmonna-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Severus avait fait quelques pas. Il s'était arrêté devant une pierre tombale. Anae finit par le rejoindre. Elle regarda le nom qui y était gravé et ne put retenir les frissons qui la parcoururent.

- Ne reste pas là, Severus. Cela ne sert plus à rien. Tout cela est bien loin … C'est fini.

- Je sais …

Il regarda encore un instant la pierre.

- L'histoire se répète mais les acteurs sont différents aujourd'hui …

- Viens, allons rejoindre Lucius.

Elle le prit par la main et le conduisit auprès de leur ami. Anae se retourna une seule fois sur sa propre tombe.

- Rentrons, proposa alors Severus à Lucius.

- Il a raison, approuva Anae. Ne reste pas là, Lucius.

Le sorcier se laissa faire.

- Drago, viens !

Le jeune garçon releva la tête. C'était la première fois que son père lui adressait la parole depuis la mort de Narcissa.

- Je vous rejoins. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je voudrais rester encore un peu.

- Ne tarde pas alors.

- Oui, père.

Drago se retrouva seul dans le vent et la pluie. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il avait pris sa décision. Il lui fallait faire quelque chose, agir ou il finirait par devenir fou si son esprit n'était pas occupé par autre chose.  
Il était content d'avoir enfin l'autorisation de se transplaner. Sinon, il n'aurait pas pu mettre son plan à exécution. Il devait être seul pour faire ce qu'il allait faire. Il se dépêcha donc de se transplaner : il devait faire vite afin que son absence ne soit pas trop remarquée. Il doutait que son père s'en aperçoive, dans l'état où il était.  
Il tremblait, mais pas à cause du froid. Il ne pourrait plus reculer après. Il resserra sa cape autour de lui et respira un bon coup, essayant de chasser la terreur qui s'insinuait dans ses veines. De toute façon, il en avait décidé ainsi. Advienne que pourra …  
Il disparut dans un ploc sonore.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPITRE XL :

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes dans le manoir des Malefoy. Aucun feu ne brûlait dans les cheminées. À l'entrée de son nouveau maître, Kreattur apparut aussitôt pour prendre les capes trempées. Anae lui ordonna de faire du feu, d'allumer les bougies et de préparer le thé. Lucius n'avait décroché aucune parole. Il alla, tel un Inferi, s'asseoir dans le grand salon. La pièce était immense, et le feu que Kreattur venait d'allumer mit un certain temps à chasser l'air glacial qui y régnait. L'elfe réapparut quelques temps après. Il portait un énorme plateau d'argent. Il le posa sur la table et commença à servir le thé. Le breuvage était brûlant, Severus posa ses mains autour de sa tasse pour se les réchauffer. Dehors, la pluie avait redoublé et tapait avec force contre les vitres. Le vent gémissait et sa plainte résonnait dans toute la maison.

- Et maintenant ? demanda soudain Lucius.

- Maintenant quoi ?

- Que va-t-il se passer, Anae ?

- Je l'ignore. Ça ne fait que commencer … Pour nous, le repos est encore loin …

- Potter ?

- Pas seulement, Lucius, pas seulement. Il n'est qu'un pion dans l'échiquier de mon père, rien qu'un pion, certes un peu plus gênant que les autres … En attendant … il te faut surmonter tout ça … mais tu n'es pas seul, Lucius … Ne l'oublie pas …

Severus restait silencieux. Cette journée lui en rappelait une autre … il y a fort longtemps. Anae s'était brusquement levée. Elle fit quelques pas vers le clavecin et regarda les photos posées dessus. Elle se retourna vers les deux sorciers.

- Je dois vous laisser … J'ai encore une affaire à régler … Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps …

- Quel genre d'affaires ? demanda Severus.

- Des choses à clarifier … Je dois voir mon père …Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, ajouta-t-  
elle en voyant le regard des deux sorciers. Disons que hier soir, j'ai eu une conversation plus qu'intéressante avec Würstkleiner …

- Qui ? demanda Lucius.

- Le prof de métamorphose …

- Jamais entendu parler …

- Moi non plus et c'est ça le problème …

- Pourquoi ?

- Il semble en savoir beaucoup … beaucoup trop ! Et ça, c'est pas bon du tout … Il débarque de nulle part, même MacGonagall ne le connaît que vaguement, c'était une simple connaissance de Dumbledore, paraît-il … Pourtant … il sait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir … que personne ne connaît … C'est pas normal …

- Tu as l'air inquiète, et ça ne te ressemble pas, remarqua Severus. Est-ce si grave que ça ?

- Oui. Il sait de choses que même moi, je ne suis pas censée connaître … Il est vraiment très bien renseigné, trop bien, même !

Comprenant qu'ils ne sauraient pas plus, Lucius et Severus n'insistèrent pas.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps … Je ferais vite …

Anae sortit du manoir pour se transplaner.

La maison de sa mère était plongée dans le noir et semblait abandonnée. Anae grimpa les quelques  
marches qui menaient au perron et poussa la porte. Le couloir était désert, mais pas le salon. Elle remarqua une silhouette blottie dans un fauteuil.

- Lumos, lança-t-elle.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir à la lueur de sa baguette, Drago recroquevillé dans le siège. Son visage était encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Ses joues étaient maculées de traînées de sang et de larmes. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et sa robe de sorcier déchirée par endroit. Anae lui posa la main sur l'épaule et il sursauta.

- Drago ? Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il ne répondit rien, mais gémit de douleur. Il tenait son avant-bras gauche en se balançant d'avant en arrière lentement. Anae saisit son bras et remonta la manche en lambeaux du jeune sorcier, il se laissa faire sans résister. L'intérieur de son bras, du poignet jusqu'au coude, était brûlé et noirci. Des morceaux de peau se détachaient. Le sang avait séché et faisait d'étranges dessins. Malgré les blessures, Anae n'eut aucun mal à voir la tête de mort et le serpent sortant de sa bouche.

- Drago, gronda-t-elle.

Elle lui asséna deux gifles sonores. Il la regarda avec incrédulité.

- À quoi penses-tu ? Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu n'as rien dans la tête.

- Je sais les risques …

- Ah oui ? 

Elle le gifla une nouvelle fois et sa joue devint rouge écarlate.

- Tu es inconscient !

- Mon père avait presque mon âge quand il l'a fait, protesta-t-il.

- Les circonstances étaient différentes, Drago. Il ne l'a pas fait sur un coup de tête !

- Je … je …

Le visage d'Anae se radoucit soudain.

Un craquement se fit entendre. Elle se retourna faisant voler ses cheveux. Pettigrow se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce.

- Tiens, tiens … Nous avons de la visite.

Il caressait lentement sa main d'argent.

Anae se retourna vers Drago. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une petite fiole.

- Mets ça sur ta blessure. Ça calmera ta douleur.

Drago la remercia d'un signe de tête.

- Et reste là ! J'ai quelques affaires à régler, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. Attends-moi là ! Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair.

La sorcière fit demi-tour et voulut sortir du salon, mais Pettigrow lui barrait la route.

- Le Maître ne …

- Hors de ma route, vermine, gronda la jeune femme en colère.

D'un geste de la main, elle envoya Peter s'écraser contre le mur d'en face, elle en profita pour passer.

Elle descendit la volée de marches et se retrouva dans l'obscurité de la galerie. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, les torches s'allumaient et s'éteignaient. Elle parvint finalement devant la porte qui gardait l'entrée de la grotte. Elle l'ouvrit en grand et entra dans la caverne, illuminée de mille bougies qui flottaient dans l'air. Nagini était enroulé dans ses anneaux, dans un coin un peu plus obscur. Il leva simplement sa tête à l'arrivée d'Anae. Sans hésiter, la sorcière se dirigea droit sur son père. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis au centre de la caverne, devant le vieil autel. Un sourire de contentement aux lèvres, il regardait sans dire un mot Anae approcher. Pour sa plus grande satisfaction, son père était seul : Anae ne savait pas si elle aurait pu maîtriser sa colère si Bella avait été dans les parages.  
Sans plus de cérémonie, la sorcière l'interpella.

- Qui est au courant pour ça ? lança-t-elle.

Tout en parlant, elle avait ôté sa chaîne et son pendentif en forme d'étoile et les lança à son père.

- Qui ? répéta-t-elle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda le médaillon qui se balançait doucement au bout de sa chaîne.

- Toi-même, tu ne devrais pas le savoir, répondit Lord Voldemort d'un ton calme. Comment l'as-tu appris ?

- Ce bijou ne m'a jamais quitté. C'est un objet parfait, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout qu'il m'a suivi dans la tombe. Personne n'aurait été le chercher là … Une protection idéale …

- Pourquoi penses-tu que d'autres connaissent le secret de ton médaillon ?

- Une intuition, une remarque que l'on m'a faite …

Anae avait posé ses deux mains sur ses hanches et sentait l'énervement la gagner, alors qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi.

- Würstkleiner ? Ce nom vous dit quelque chose, Père ?

- Jamais entendu, répondit laconiquement le Mage Noir.

- C'est le nouveau professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard, un Allemand. Il sait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir.

- Ah oui ?

Anae fulminait, son Père semblait prendre cela à la légère.

- Comment expliquer qu'il soit au courant pour votre journal que Potter a détruit ? Comment se fait-il qu'il en connaisse sa vraie nature ? Comment se fait-il qu'il m'est demandé de … de …

Anae s'interrompit un court instant.

- Que te voulait-il ? Ta petite histoire me parait intéressante, Anae.

- Il voulait que je lui livre les autres Horcruxes …

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, bougonna Anae. Ce type est au courant pour les Horcruxes et vous trouvez ça amusant …

- Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

- La vérité … Qu'il aille au diable !

Le rire de Voldemort résonna une nouvelle fois dans la caverne, tirant Nagini de sa torpeur.

- Je te reconnais bien là, Anae …

- Cela ne vous dérange pas de savoir que quelqu'un soit à leur recherche ?

- Non, les autres sont hors d'atteinte ! Personne à part moi ne peut se risquer à les prendre …

- Pourtant le journal a été détruit …

- À l'époque, personne ne se doutait de son importance, répondit calmement Voldemort.

- Personne sauf Würstkleiner qui sait ce qu'il était réellement, rajouta Anae.

- Arrête de te soucier pour ça. Il y a d'autres choses plus importantes.

- Parce que les Horcruxes ne sont pas importants ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment Würstkleiner a appris leur existence ?

- La seule personne qui aurait pu lui en parler est Slughorn … mais c'est un épisode de sa vie qu'il a préféré oublier …

- En êtes-vous sûr, Père ?

- Si cela te tracasse tant, le problème Slughorn peut être réglé …

- Et pour Würstkleiner ?

- Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux, Anae …

- Soit … je vais tout de même essayer de trouver qui aurait pu lui en parler.

- Fais comme tu l'entends, je te fais confiance. Et récupère ton médaillon, je sais qu'il serait bien gardé avec toi.

Il lui lança la chaîne qu'Anae s'empressa de rattacher autour de son cou. La sorcière resta encore face à son père.

- Autre chose ?

- Si cela vous intéresse … Le pouvoir des Fondateurs est en train de s'effriter … Les défenses de Poudlard tombent les unes après les autres … Il se passe de drôles de choses là-bas …

- Intéressant, murmura Voldemort. Je te retrouve enfin, Anae … Toujours à l'affût de la moindre information qui pourrait me servir.

Anae ne répondit rien, elle haussa simplement les épaules.

- Père ?

- Oui ?

- Et Drago ?

- Drago ? Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à lui ?

- Je m'inquiète pour lui … Il n'est pas un peu jeune ?

- Ne t'en fais pas …

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il paye à cause de son jeune âge.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas s'en faire pour lui.

- Très bien.

Anae n'était pas rassuré pour Drago, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Elle quitta donc la caverne.

Elle remonta et trouva Drago à la même place. Il semblait en meilleure forme que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté.

- Viens Drago, je te ramène chez toi.

Le jeune sorcier se leva. Anae remarqua qu'il serrait contre lui une petite boîte, elle ne dit rien et tous deux se transplanèrent au manoir Malefoy.

Le jeune sorcier tenait cette boîte contre son cœur comme si sa propre vie en dépendait …


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapitre XLI**_ : Noël !

Les jours et les nuits s'écoulèrent tous semblables : noirs, froids, neigeux. Décembre était bien avancé et bientôt, Noël serait là. Le château de Poudlard s'était paré de milliers de décorations scintillantes. Le professeur Flitwick avait décoré les immenses sapins qu'Hagrid avait ramenés de la forêt interdite. La grande Salle était illuminée d'une multitude de bougies dont les flammes se reflétaient dans les étoiles dorées des sapins. C'était le dernier jour de classe et même si l'aube venait à peine de se lever, beaucoup d'élèves arpentaient les couloirs de Poudlard. Le château se réveillait doucement. Dans les tableaux, les personnages se recoiffaient après leur longue nuit de sommeil. Les fantômes passaient à travers les murs et faisaient sursauter les étudiants encore endormis. Peeves, heureux de ce remue-ménage, avait repris du poil de la bête. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur des premières années qui portaient leurs malles dans le Hall. Il s'amusait à les bombarder de bouteilles d'encre.

Cette année, la moitié des élèves rentrait chez eux. Pour les autres, les parents pensaient qu'ils seraient plus en sûreté à Poudlard. Après tout, les événements malheureux et tragiques qui arrivaient chaque jour avaient lieu à Londres ou dans le Sud de l'Angleterre ; rien n'avait été recensé dans le Nord de l'Ecosse. Certains élèves avaient choisi de rester au collège ; ils ne voulaient pas rentrer chez eux et affronter les mines défaites de leurs proches, abattus par les maux. Ron était de ceux-là : il refusait de rentrer chez lui, il ne voulait pas affronter le chagrin de son père, les pleurs de ses frères. Il savait que c'était égoïste, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Ginny, elle, préférait rentrer au Terrier. Elle voulait voir son père et l'aider du mieux possible. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son frère, elle savait qu'il souffrait, mais dès qu'elle faisait un pas vers lui, il reculait et s'enfuyait en courant dans les couloirs du château.

Dix heures sonnèrent à la grande horloge. Le Hall de Poudlard était bruyant : les étudiants qui rentraient chez eux s'entassaient près de la porte, tandis que Rusard vérifiait plutôt deux fois qu'une que les noms inscrits étaient bien ceux des élèves qui partaient.

Le château retrouva son calme. Au loin, le Poudlard Express s'éloignait dans la neige.

Les étudiants restaient bien au chaud dans leurs Salles Communes ou dans la bibliothèque, au grand dam de madame Pince qui voulait profiter des vacances pour ranger les livres et rafistoler ceux qui en avait besoin. Derrière son bureau, elle surveillait d'un coup de l'œil les silhouettes des étudiants qui erraient dans les rayonnages. De l'autre, elle observait les livres qu'elle venait de récupérer. Elle grognait en voyant l'état des pages.

Bande de sales gosses ! Regardez-moi ça ! Mon pauvre petit livre, dans quel état es-tu ? Regarde-moi ça … Tes pages sont toutes déchirées, il y a des traces de doigts et de jus de citrouille … Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te rendre ton éclat d'antan.

Elle agita sa baguette et le petit livre se retrouva comme neuf.

Elle recommença l'expérience plusieurs fois sur tous les livres qui se trouvaient devant elle. Les quelques élèves souriaient en silence de la voir si attentive avec ses livres …

Le début des vacances fut marqué, à Poudlard, par quelques incidents causés par Peeves. Il disparaissait pendant des journées entières, n'étant plus que son ombre, restant prostré dans un coin sombre des greniers de Poudlard. Il réapparaissait le lendemain plus fort que jamais et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il avait inventé un nouveau jeu qu'il trouvait particulièrement amusant. En observant certains élèves, il s'était rendu compte que ceux-ci avaient ensorcelé des boules de Noël : certaines chantaient des cantiques affreux avec une voix nasillarde et pincharde, d'autres explosaient au bout de quelques minutes en projetant des flots d'encre rouge et blanche qui dégageaient une odeur nauséabonde et tenace. Rusard s'était rendu compte de cela trop tard et n'avait pu intercepter les paquets « made in Weasley ». Peeves s'en était emparé et s'amusait à les projeter sur toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Il déclencha la fureur de nombreux élèves, à laquelle vint s'ajouter la voix des professeurs mécontents quand la pauvre Madame Pince en fut la victime à son tour. Minerva dut intervenir en menaçant d'enfermer l'esprit dans un sombre cachot pendant toute la période de Noël.

Le réveillon de Noël fut un succès et redonna un peu le sourire aux professeurs et aux élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard.

Exceptionnellement, Minerva avait décidé de changer la disposition de la Grande Salle : les tables des quatre maisons furent réunies en une seule immense table où vinrent prendre place élèves et professeurs. Les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés. En dégustant les succulents plats, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Hermione, elle aurait sûrement refusé de manger, arguant que les pauvres elfes avaient dû travailler comme des esclaves pour le plaisir des palais. Chacun mangeait avec appétit : les dindes fourrées aux marrons et aux airelles, les chapons, les coqs au vin, les cailles aux raisins. Au lieu des présentations habituelles, les légumes s'étaient transformés : la purée était devenue sapin de Noël, les haricots formaient de petites étoiles vertes, les frites avaient pris la forme d'étoiles, de Sorcier Noël, la purée de citrouille ressemblait à des bonhommes de neige. Les marrons formaient de petites pyramides, le saumon fumé était enroulé en petits ballotins.

Peu de paroles étaient échangées pendant le repas : une partie de la tablée, à l'image d'Hagrid et de Ron, préférait s'empiffrer. De l'autre côté, face aux mangeurs gloutons, d'autres faisaient triste mine : Drago qui était resté à Poudlard ne desserrait pas ses mâchoires : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait s'asseoir à côté d'une Pouffsouffle, première année et sang-de-bourbe de surcroît. Anae était assise en face de lui, elle n'était pas plus joyeuse que le jeune Serpentard. Le hasard ou la volonté de certains avait voulu qu'elle soit la voisine de Würstkleiner. Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot de toute la soirée et ignorait superbement son voisin qui mangeait avec des bruits de succions écoeurants.

Le dessert arriva et les plats furent remplacés par d'imposantes bûches. Harry Potter eut la surprise de voir apparaître devant lui une bûche avec une inscription crémeuse tracée d'une main hésitante : « Joyeux Noël Harry Potter ». À côté de ce petit mot, une figurine représentait le jeune sorcier : un petit personnage, au visage à demi effacé par une énorme cicatrice, des grosses lunettes en sucre. Il était affublé d'un habit de Père Noël. Dobby avait manifestement voulu représenter son idole de façon originale et appropriée à la saison. Le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de rire ; il lui faudrait aussi remercier l'elfe pour cette attention qui attira les rires et les moqueries de Malefoy.

La soirée se termina joyeusement : une volée de petites fées apparut et chanta quelques chants de Noël que certains reprirent en chœur. Avant de disparaître, elles firent pleuvoir une pluie de friandises, de papillotes et de chocolats. Quelques rires fusèrent.

Harry et Ron s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre mais ils ne se parlaient presque pas sauf pour se demander un plat ou les carafes de jus de citrouille. La bûche faite par Dobby, cependant, les fit rire tous les deux. Quand Harry se tourna vers Ron, celui-ci lui adressa un timide et bref sourire.

Il était plus de minuit quand tout le monde quitta la Grande Salle commune pour aller se coucher.

Dans leur dortoir désert, il faisait un peu froid et les deux Gryffondor se dépêchèrent de se déshabiller pour se blottir sous leurs couvertures.

Ron adressa un bonsoir éteint à Harry avant de lui tourner le dos ; il s'endormit bien vite.

L'aube allait presque se lever. Les gros nuages se pressaient, mais ça et là, ils laissaient poindre quelques doigts de rose du soleil levant. Dans Poudlard, des silhouettes silencieuses glissaient dans els couloirs, lourdement chargées. Les elfes de maison se hâtaient d'accomplir leurs dernières tâches : distribuer les cadeaux de Noël.

Le soleil éclatant eut raison des lourdes nuées et il éclaira vivement le château et le lac qui étincelait de mille larmes dorées. Un chaud rayon vint caresser la joue rebondie de Ron qui se réveilla d'un bond.

Noël, cria-t-il joyeusement.

Mais son sourire disparut aussitôt : que pouvait-il espérer cette année ? Les événements passés ne pouvaient lui procurer un heureux Noël. Il savait qu'aucun cadeau ne l'attendrait dans ses chaussures : son père avait d'autres choses en tête, écrasé par le chagrin, Ron était certain qu'il avait oublié quel jour on était.

Son cri avait réveillé Harry qui se redressa. Ses cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore plein de sommeil, il tâtonna son chevet à le recherche de ses lunettes. Il les trouva et les posa sur son nez.

Joyeux Noël, lança-t-il à Ron.

Celui-ci lui grogna une réponse incompréhensible.

A quatre pattes sur son lit, Harry s'avança pour voir s'il y avait quelques paquets dans ses chaussures. Il ne fut pas déçu.

Il regarda et vit, avec soulagement, que Ron aussi en avait.

Toi aussi tu as été gâté, dit-il au rouquin.

Harry avait décidé qu'en ce jour de Noël, il ferait comme si Ron et lui ne s'étaient jamais fâchés.

Ah bon ? s'étonna Ron.

Il se leva et alla voir. Effectivement, il vit quelques cadeaux. Il reconnut aussitôt un paquet grossièrement emballé. Harry avait le même.

Tiens, constata-t-il, Hagrid …

Harry le regarda un peu étonné : Ron aussi faisait la trêve ?

Les deux jeunes sorciers ouvrirent le cadeau d'Hagrid. Leur ami leur avait offert une fournée de ses célèbres petits gâteaux.

Harry, outre les gâteaux, avait reçu une paire … de …

Euh, qu'est-ce que cela peut-être, demanda-t-il à Ron.

Il tendait devant lui deux choses étranges tricotées dans de la laine multicolore, il y avait un trou dans lequel Harry pouvait passer sa main. Les deux tricots étaient affublés de pompons de toutes les couleurs et de tailles différentes.

Je ne sais pas … avoua Ron, il faudra que tu le demandes à Dobby.

Tous deux rirent de bon cœur. Hermione leur avait offert à chacun un stylo à idées. Fred et Georges avaient envoyé aux deux jeunes garçons un assortiment de gadgets en leur précisant qu'il fallait dire aux autres qu'ils venaient de leur boutique.

Au milieu des emballages et des rubans de toutes les couleurs, restait un paquet adressé à Ron. Il en fut étonné.

Il n'y a pas de carte, rien du tout … Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ni de qui cela peut venir …

Ouvre-le alors, dit Harry.

Ron, fébrilement, défit le ruban doré et arracha l'emballage d'un vert profond. Il découvrit une boîte en bois joliment sculptée. Il la secoua doucement : elle était pleine de petits objets qui s'entrechoquaient à l'intérieur.

Sur le couvercle était gravé en lettres argentées : « _Monstrueux Echecs_ ». Ron l'ouvrit. La boîte se dépliait pour former un échiquier, les cases noires étaient en ébènes, les blanches en …

On dirait …

Oui, répondit Harry.

Elles sont en os …

Les deux garçons frissonnèrent.

Allons, ce sont peut-être des os d'animaux … ajouta Harry.

Quand même …

Ron sortit les pièces. Elles étaient rangées dans deux boîtes : une en ébène et l'autre comme les cases en os. Il ouvrit la boîte des pièces noires. Elles étaient de toute beauté mais surprenantes : il n'y avait ni roi, ni reine, ni cavalier, ni tour, ni fou ni pièces. À la place, Ron trouva des monstres et des créatures étranges : la reine était transformée en Méduse, le cavalier en Minotaure, le fou en un djinn, les pièces en petits diablotins, la tour en une sorte d'épée et le roi en un étrange personnage cornu aux pieds fourchus.

Pour les pièces blanches, c'était la même chose : Harry et Ron reconnurent la représentation d'Anubis pour figurer le roi, la reine avait été remplacée par une silhouette encapuchonnée tenant une faux, le cavalier semblait être le même que dans un jeu normal, même s'il avait un regard étrange. Le fou était devenu une créature humaine dont les bras avaient été remplacés par des tentacules, la tour une autre épée et les pions des loups aux crocs acérés.

Les deux jeunes sorciers observèrent avec attention ce jeu.

Qui a bien pu t'offrir cela ? demanda Harry.

Aucune idée, marmonna Ron. En tout cas, il doit valoir une fortune. Il est superbe.

Superbe ? C'est pas trop le mot que j'aurai employé ; il me donne froid dans le dos.

Harry tournait et retournait entre ses doigts une figurine, le fou blanc.

Tu devrais peut-être le montrer à quelqu'un, suggéra Harry, à McGo …

Ron arracha la pièce des mains d'Harry et la rangea la boîte.

Mouais …

Quoi ?

T'es jaloux, c'est tout. Alors tu cherches le mal partout !

Non, Ron … c'est que … c'est … étrange …

Non ! On m'a fait un bien beau cadeau !

Le rouquin disparut dans les escaliers, sa boîte sous le bras.

Quand Harry descendit déjeuner, il aperçut Ron assis près de la cheminée caressant et observa avec attention son nouveau jeu d'échecs. Il ne put que secouer la tête tristement, songeant à la lettre qu'il allait envoyer à Hermione.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre XLII : Triste bague**

Harry et Ron n'étaient pas les seuls à déballer leurs cadeaux. Avec un certain ravissement, Minerva découvrit un délicat petit oiseau qui virevoltait au-dessus d'une fleur en verre soufflé.

Il faudra que je remercie Filius … C'est vraiment une attention délicieuse, soupira-t-elle. J'espère que mon cadeau lui plaira.

Minerva ne s'était pas trompé, le professeur d'enchantement fut ravi du présent de la directrice, il poussa des petits cris de joie en ouvrant son paquet. Le range-trieur-de-chaussettes était ce qui lui fallait !

Dans sa chambre, Anae se réveillait doucement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait passé une bonne nuit. Son sommeil n'avait pas été perturbé par les cauchemars et les insomnies. Elle esquissa même un sourire en voyant un rayon de soleil venir taquiner Slaz qui ouvrait en grand sa gueule. Severus s'était déjà levé, elle le trouva assis près de la cheminée, un énorme parchemin posé sur ses genoux. Voyant Anae, il referma le lourd volume et se leva.

Joyeux Noël, lança-t-il.

Anae lui sourit timidement, sans répondre.

Elle était assise dans le lit, emmitouflée dans les douces couvertures. Severus vint la rejoindre. Il sortit de sa robe de sorcier un petit paquet qu'il lui tendit.

On avait dit que …

Je sais ce que nous avions dit, l'interrompit-il. Mais bon ... Allez ouvre-le, voyant qu'Anae hésitait.

Elle dénoua le nœud qui entourait la petite boîte. Elle ouvrit ensuite le petit écrin. À l'intérieur scintillait trois diamants sertis sur un anneau d'or blanc.

Mais …

Severus regarda Anae.

Je l'avais depuis si longtemps … Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de la ressortir, Anae. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui … mais …

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre l'oreiller.

_Il pleuvait ce jour-là. L'orage avait surpris tout le monde et les passants se hâtaient dans les boutique : n'importe quel magasin faisait l'affaire tant qu'il avait un toit. La violente averse n'avait pas épargné le Chemin de Traverse. Les sorciers avaient été surpris et la plupart n'avait pas eu le temps de se jeter un sortilège d'Imperméabilité. Anae et Severus n'avaient échappé à la règle. Ils se ruèrent dans la première boutique qu'ils trouvèrent. Voyant leur état dans un miroir, ils éclatèrent de rire. Leurs cheveux trempés et dégoulinant leur collaient au visage. Les gouttes qui tombaient de leurs robes faisaient une énorme mare au sol. C'est toujours en riant qu'ils se rendirent figure plus sorcière. Un coup de baguette effaça bien vite les méfaits du mauvais temps, mais ne calma en rien leur hilarité. Leur fou rire redoubla lorsqu'ils se rendirent dans quelle boutique ils avaient atterri. La bijouterie était vide de clients mais les trois vendeuses les regardèrent bizarrement._

_Severus se pencha vers Anae en lui murmurant quelques paroles dans le cou._

_Puisque nous sommes ici, autant jeter un coup d'œil …_

_Anae acquiesça._

_Ils avancèrent vers les vitrines remplies de bijoux._

_Puis-je vous aider, demande une petite sorcière rondouillarde aux cheveux blonds qui battait intempestivement des cils. Vous recherchez quelque chose en particulier ?_

_En fait, nous regardons pour des alliances, répondit Severus._

_Oh, comme c'est touchant, minauda-t-elle. Vous allez bientôt vous marier ?_

_Dans quelques mois, réussit à répondre Anae dans un rire._

_Leur dégaine mouillée et l'attitude de la vendeuse avait achevé Anae, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux et mal au ventre, tant elle riait._

_- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, continua la sorcière._

_Elle le conduisit devant une vitrine remplie d'alliances allant de la plus simple à la plus sophistiquée._

_Nous avons différents modèles, expliqua-t-elle de sa petite voix pincharde. À tous les prix … Avez-vous un budget précis ?_

_Non, répondit Severus._

_Anae était incapable de prononcer une seule parole. Sa main droite essayait de cacher son visage rougi par les rires._

_Nous avons de très jolies alliances._

_La sorcière récitait sa leçon sur les bijoux vendus ici avec automatisme ce qui faisait redoubler le fou rire d'Anae. Severus lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais elle ne pouvait se calmer. La jeune femme essayait tout de même de regarder les bagues : des anneaux tout simples, d'autres gravés d'étranges symboles, d'autres encore serties de différentes pierres._

_Le fou rire d'Anae se calma subitement lorsque son regard se posa sur un bijou en particulier._

_Elle le montra à Severus._

_Qu'en penses-tu ? Elle est vraiment belle._

_L'anneau en question était assez simple : or blanc serti de trois diamants étincelant._

_Excelle choix, coupa soudain la vendeuse._

_Elle ouvrit la vitrine et sortit la bague._

_Vous voulez l'essayer ?_

_Anae dévisagea Severus, il lui fit un petit signe de la tête._

_D'accord._

Severus prit la main d'Anae. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps pour toi de la porter enfin ?

Severus …

Ne dis rien … Laisse-moi faire.

Il lui passa l'anneau à son doigt.

Je ne savais que tu l'avais acheté finalement …

J'y étais retourné la semaine suivante …

Tu l'as gardé tout ce temps ?

Oui …

La sorcière faisait tourner la bague à son doigt encore et encore. Tête baissée, elle regardait les reflets du soleil sur les diamants. Elle se pinçait les lèvres fortement.

Severus …

Elle releva la tête et le regarda longuement. De sa main droite, elle caressa la joue pâle du sorcier.

Il l'interrompit :

Elle te plaît toujours ?

Oui, bien entendu, murmura-t-elle.

Pourquoi cette mine étrange, alors …

Severus, répéta-t-elle tristement.

Il lui lâcha la main, se leva et marcha jusque la fenêtre. Le visage appuyé contre la vitre glacée, il tournait le dos à la pièce.

Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Anae … Alors ne dis rien …

Je …

S'il te plaît. Tais-toi …

Il se retourna. Anae avait ôté sa bague.

Severus passa devant elle sans mot, mais ses yeux rageurs en disaient long.

Il sortit de la chambre.

La porte claqua.

Anae sursauta avant de se recroqueviller contre ses genoux. Quelques larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

Son humanité revenait … mais l'amour était encore loin du chemin de son cœur. Pour le moment, seules les larmes et les peines refaisaient surface.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre XLIII : Rendez-vous**

Harry traînait dans les couloirs, il n'avait envie de rien. Pendant un moment, il s'était dirigé vers la bibliothèque pour y écrire tranquillement une lettre à Hermione, mais finalement il avait rebroussé chemin. Il se disait alors qu'une visite à Hagrid lui ferait du bien. Mais là encore, il changea de direction. Hagrid finirait à un moment ou à un autre à parler de Ron … c'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter … Il errait donc dans les couloirs sans but, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il entendit des pas venir vers lui, mais ne relevant pas la tête.

-Potter ! cingla la voix de Rogue.

Il leva la tête et aperçut Rogue énervé. C'était bien sa chance.

Encore à traîner dans les couloirs … J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor, tonna le professeur de potions.

Mais, protesta le jeune garçon.

Vous répondez ? Très bien, encore 10 points enlevés à votre maison.

Harry ne répondit plus rien.

Rogue passa son chemin.

La journée promettait d'être mauvaise. Entre un essai infructueux de réconciliation avec Ron et la colère de Rogue, Harry se demandait ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire … Mais la journée ne faisait que commencer…

Le professeur de potions était enfermé dans ses pensées. La présence d'Harry traînant dans les couloirs l'en avait sorti un instant, mais il était bien vite retourné dans sa mauvaise humeur. Il ne savait pas trop où aller et machinalement ses pas le conduisirent devant la porte de son bureau, il soupira et y entra après avoir levé tous les sortilèges qui en défendaient l'accès. Il alla s'asseoir derrière le bureau imposant recouvert de parchemins : il lui restait les devoirs des Deuxièmes Années à corriger, mais il n'avait ni le cœur ni l'envie de s'y mettre. Il resta un long moment enfermé dans ses pensées qui bouillonnaient. Depuis quelques temps et ce, pour la première fois, tout semblait lui échapper, c'était comme s'il ne contrôlait plus rien et c'était une situation qu'il refusait tout net d'endurer. Les premiers mois qu'il avait passés avec Anae lui semblaient bien lointain, plus le temps passait, plus elle s'éloignait de lui, lui semblait-il. Il savait bien entendu ce qu'elle devait subir, le prix qu'elle avait dû payer – et qu'elle payait toujours- pour être de nouveau là … mais son indifférence semblait grandir de plus en plus. Severus doutait de plus en plus : les choses, il le savait maintenant, ne serait jamais plus pareilles. Il avait été fou de croire qu'un jour tout puisse redevenir comme par le passé.

La plume posée devant lui explosa soudain en mille petits éclats.

Et en plus il perdait le contrôle de lui … Décidément, cela ne lui ressemblait guère et cela n'énerva encore plus.

D'un geste rageur, il envoya à terre tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau. La colère avait envahi ses traits. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Il prit une cape de fourrure qui traînait près du feu et referma la porte de son bureau. Il se dirigea lentement vers le parc.

Dehors, le soleil avait de nouveau disparu. Il faisait froid, le lac était bien pris par les glaces. La neige n'avait pas fondu, son manteau épais et blanc recouvrait tout et donnait au paysage un air fantomatique.

Le parc était désert. La cabane d'Hagrid fumait et les fenêtres étaient éclairées. Severus entendit le chien du gardien de Poudlard aboyer. Mais ses pas ne le menaient pas par là. Au contraire, il commença à s'enfoncer dans le sous-bois obscur de la Forêt Interdite. De temps en temps, un craquement sourd se faisait entendre, les branches des arbres trop chargées de neige cassaient sous le poids et venaient bruyamment s'écraser au sol.

Un hibou vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'oiseau frappa la vitre de son bec. Anae alla lui ouvrir la fenêtre. Il s'engouffra vivement dans la pièce, alla se poser près de la cheminée. Il tendit la patte pour qu'Anae puisse détacher la missive. Le hibou qui, vraisemblablement, attendait une réponse, secoua son plumage ébouriffé et entreprit de le lisser.

Anae s'installa près de feu et décacheta l'enveloppe. Elle en sortit une fine feuille de parchemin recouverte d'une élégante écriture.

_« Il faut absolument que je te parle. Je serai près à la Cabane Hurlante à dix heures. Retrouve-moi là-bas, c'est urgent._

_Lucius »_

Anae griffonna une brève réponse et la tendit au hibou. Celui-ci s'envola à tire d'aile. Il disparut dans le ciel.

La jeune sorcière regarda l'heure. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant son rendez-vous. Elle se prépara tranquillement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la Cabane Hurlante. Lucius était déjà là. Il faisait les cent pas dans la neige.

Viens, ne restons pas dehors. Entrons ! Nous serons plus tranquille pour parler.

Que se passa-t-il ? demanda Anae

Lucius ne lui répondit rien, il ouvrait simplement le chemin en silence. Anae marchait dans ses empreintes.

La Cabane Hurlante était obscure.

Lumos, murmura la sorcière.

La pièce fut éclairée d'une douce lueur qui contrastait avec les ténèbres presque oppressantes de ce lieu.

Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ce rendez-vous si mystérieux ? Pourquoi en ce lieu ?

J'étais dans le coin …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus marcha des heures dans la Forêt déserte. Il ne sentait pas même le froid s'insinuer en lui, à dire vrai, en cet instant tout lui était égal. Tout ce qui avait été fait auparavant. Tout ce qui était en train de se faire. Tout ce qui allait se faire. Tout ce qui allait se défaire.

Le professeur s'arrêta un moment, s'appuya contre un vieux chêne centenaire. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais les hautes branches lui masquaient le bout d'azur.

Sans savoir trop pourquoi, il remonta sa manche gauche et regarda la marque des Ténèbres. Il sourit étrangement. Pendant toutes ces années où elle avait disparu, il n'y avait guère songé, pourtant toutes les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ce qu'il avait fait étaient toujours bien présentes en lui. Mais maintenant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, alors que la Marque était bel et bien de retour, ces mêmes raisons semblaient peu à peu lui échapper. Elles n'étaient plus grand-chose, un simple souvenir qu'on remise au fond d'une pensine.

Il secoua la tête, ses cheveux noirs volèrent devant ses yeux qui brillaient toujours du même éclat rageur.

Il se décida enfin à rentrer. Lorsqu'il atteignit la lisière de la Forêt, Severus se rendit compte que le soleil était déjà bas. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Les lourds nuages gris amoncelés au sommet des montagnes laissaient doucement tomber quelques gros flocons moutonneux. Le sorcier se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans le parc. Une silhouette assez massive s'avançait vers. Il fit la grimace en reconnaissant son collègue Würstkleiner. Il n'avait pas moyen de l'éviter …

Ach Profezor Rogue ! Fous fous promenez auzzi !

Severus grogna une réponse incompréhensible, mais cela ne découragea en rien le professeur de métamorphose. Il gratifia son collègue d'une grande claque dans le dos et l'entraîna vers Poudlard.

Che zuis bien content de fous foir ! Che foulez fous parler …

Vraiment ?

Allons dans mon pureau, nous zerons mieux !

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, il me reste encore des devoirs d'élèves à corriger …

Allons, allons, ze zont les facances ! Zela peut bien attendre !

Severus ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'accepter.

Le bureau qu'occupait anciennement Minerva n'avait pas changé.

Che n'ai pas eu le temps de revaire la dékoration, expliqua Würstkleiner.

Il fit signe à Rogue de s'asseoir près de la cheminée.

Fous foulez boire quelque chose ? de la bière ? ou une p'tite eau de fie ?

Rien, merci, marmonna Severus entre ses dents.

Tant pis, che poirai donc tout zeul.

Il fit apparaître une chope mousseuse qu'il avala d'une seule lampée.

Il se pencha soudain vers Severus, son regard se fit plus dur.

Un beu de zérieux, maintenant, cher Severus … Che foudrais que fous me rendriez ze que fous m'afez pris …

Pardon ?

Würstkleiner éclata alors de rire.

Pien zûr, pien sûr … Fous ne fous rappelez pas … Z'était il y a zi longtemps … Nous étions zi jeunes alors …

Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parler …

Che fais fous rafraîchir la mémoire.

Würstkleiner se leva. Il ouvrit une grande armoire et en sortit un imposant miroir.

z'est ma glace à zouvenirs … Za fonctionne un peu comme la pensine, expliqua-t-il.

Il alla la poser debout au-dessus de la cheminée ;

Fous ferrez, za fera comme au cinéma.

Au quoi ?

Cinéma … Pien zûr, fous poufez pas connaître … z'est une invention moldue … continua le professeur de métamorphose presque pour lui.

Il sortit sa baguette et tapota la surface du miroir. Elle se voila comme l'eau qui vint d'être troublée. Le bureau qui se reflétait jusqu'à maintenant disparut et laissa place à une autre pièce.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre XLIV : De l'autre côté du miroir**

_La pièce était faiblement éclairée : seul le feu mourrant dans l'âtre apportait un peu de lumière à la bibliothèque. Devant la cheminée, assis dans un fauteuil, un homme encore jeune paraissait dormir…_

_Les volets de la fenêtre n'étaient pas fermés, dehors, la nuit était tombée. Une nuit nuageuse de pleine lune. Pour le moment, l'astre de la nuit se terrait derrière ses voiles nuageux. Entre deux nuées, il éclairait par intermittence le jardin de la maison. Les hauts sapins noirs faisaient une barrière naturelle et barrait l'accès à la maison. _

_Pourtant cette barrière ne semblait pas arrêter les quatre silhouettes qui se dirigeaient sans bruit vers la maison. Le visage des intrus était caché par des cagoules à la capuche pointue. _

_Arrivés devant la porte, tous s'arrêtèrent un instant._

_Un éclair lumineux éclaira cette scène, mais la porte ne céda pas. D'autres éclairs jaillirent, de différentes couleurs, cette fois. Finalement, la porte fut ouverte sans bruit._

_L'homme assis dans la bibliothèque sursauta quand il sentit que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. _

_Gut … sehr gut … murmura-t-il. __Ils zont très vorts ! _

_Il referma les yeux._

_Nous ferrons pien, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle._

_Dans la demeure, sans bruit, les silhouettes progressaient. Elles ne s'étaient pas séparées et semblaient savoir où aller._

_Le grand salon d'apparat fut traversé en un clin d'œil. Le couloir long et obscur s'ouvrait devant eux. Soudain, une porte sur la droite s'ouvrit et la lumière apparut. Une petite silhouette fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de se rendre compte de la présence des sorciers. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner. Sans bruit, elle tomba à terre, touchée par le rayon vert d'un avada kedavra. Les sorciers continuèrent leur progression. Ils enjambèrent le corps gisant à terre de l'elfe de maison, sans lui accorder un regard._

_Devant la bibliothèque, ils s'arrêtèrent. Avant qu'ils ne fassent un geste, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Ils entrèrent._

_L'homme était toujours assis dans son fauteuil, les yeux fermés. Un des sorciers encapuchonné ricana et tendit sa baguette vers lui. Un de ses compères lui fit signe de patienter._

_Ach, fous êtes quatre … N'est-ce pas un peu trop pour un zeul homme ?_

_Personne ne lui répondit._

_Le Zeigneur des Ténèbres me prend pour plus fort que che ne zuis …_

_Il s'interrompit un instant …_

_Ou pien, il feut être sûr que zette mizzion zera pien remplie …_

_LA FERME, cria un des sorciers._

_Celui qui avait auparavant arrêté son autre compagnon lui fit signe de se calmer. Il fit quelques pas en direction de l'Allemand._

_Vous savez donc pourquoi nous sommes ici._

_Ja._

_Il prit un objet de sa poche de sa chemise._

_Che zuppoze que fous foulez zela …_

_Il brandit une longue épingle à cheveux dont la tête était ornée d'un aigle. Le bijou était en argent, les yeux de l'oiseau luisaient faiblement sous la flamme de la cheminée._

_Exact._

_Ze bichou est dans ma famille depuis toujours …Mais z'est plutôt dans mon intérêt de fous le donner zans rien dire …_

_Exact, répéta le sorcier._

_Trop de zang a été fersé … Che ne zuis pas zuicidaire …_

_Il lança l'épingle à cheveux au sorcier qui la rattrapa en plein vol. Il murmura quelques incantations, une lueur s'échappa de l'épingle. Il la rangea dans sa robe de sorcier._

_Et en plus de la donner sans broncher, c'est vraiment l'originale …_

_Ja … Fous fous en zeriez rendu compte … Che fous l'ai déjà dit, che ne feux pas mourir ce zoir …_

_Würstkleiner se leva et tendit ses mains vers la flamme pour se réchauffer._

_Fous foulez encore autre choze ? Non ? alors laissez-moi tranquille … Fotre Maître zera ravi … Fous lui ramenez un zacré trézor …_

_Sans dire un mot, les quatre Mangemorts sortirent de la bibliothèque._

_Pourquoi l'avoir laissé en vie ?_

_Il nous fallait cet objet, c'est tout …_

_Ta bonté te perdra un jour, Severus …_

_Contrairement à toi, Rodolphus, je connais la valeur de la vie._

_Rodolphus éclata de rire._

_Vraiment … Pourtant, si tout ce qu'on dit sur toi est vrai, mon cher … Le métro de Londres … Tu as la mémoire bien courte …_

_Severus ne répondit rien. Il sortit de la maison de Würstkleiner et se transplana._


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre XLV : Saucisse, potions …**

Effectivement, j'avais presque oublié cela, répondit Rogue.

Sous ses yeux, le miroir reprenait un aspect normal et la pièce se reflétait à nouveau dans la glace.

Kontent de voir que fous afez retroufé la mémoire … Maintenant che feux récupérer ce bichou …

Parce que vous pensez que j'ai encore cet objet avec moi ? que je le garde au fond de ma poche ?

Nein … pas dans fotre poche, mais dans fotre bureau …

Le visage de Severus blêmit, mais le sorcier se ressaisit rapidement.

Fous foyez, che zais pleins de chozez sur fous …

Rogue émit une sorte de grognement.

Admettons que cet objet soit en ma possession, pourquoi vous le rendrais-je ?

Parze que z'est à moi ! et parze que ch'en ai bezoin !!

Vraiment ?

Rogue haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit rien, il croisa les mains devant lui, curieux de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Fous ne zavez pas fraiment ce que ze bichou reprézente …

Ce n'est pas un vulgaire bijou, sinon pourquoi vouloir que je vous le rende …

Fous êtes très perspicaze ! Laizzez-moi fous raconter …

Une histoire … Tiens donc … J'adore les histoires, répondit ironiquement Severus.

Le sorcier fit mine de s'asseoir encore plus confortablement dans le fauteuil.

Z'était il y a bien longtemps, continua imperturbable Würstkleiner. Che krois que fous fous rappelez d'un zertain Slughorn. Il me zemble que fous l'afez eu en cours quand fous êtiez encore à Poudlard.

Severus sourcilla mais ne répondit rien. Son visage se ferma un peu plus.

Le Zeigneur des Ténèbres était très intérezzé par lui … et il l'est toujours zi che ne me trompe pas … Enfin … le profezzeur Slughorn zait beaucoup de chozes très intérezzantes … Des chozes qui peuvent intérezzer tout le monde …

Quelles genres de choses, demanda Rogue soudainement intéressé …

Ne me dites pas que fous n'êtes pas au courant … Pourtant à ze qu'on raconte …

Würstkleiner dévisagea longuement le maître des Potions de Poudlard. Il fait apparaître une nouvelle chope de bière qu'il avala en une seule gorgée. Il reposa brutalement la chope vide sur un guéridon et s'essuya du revers de la manche la mousse blanche qui restait sur son visage. Son visage avait pris une teinte pourpre assez forte… Mais cela ne semblait pas suffire à Würstkleiner. Une nouvelle chope de bière faut aussi promptement avalée. Il soupira d'aise et de plaisir avant de reprendre son récit.

D'un autre côté, ajouta-t-il, peut-être n'étiez fous pas confiés aux petites zoirées de Slughorn …

Severus grogna une énigmatique réponse.

Ch'ai appris que lors d'une de zes zoirées, le profezzeur Slughorn a réfélé quelque choze de très important … quelque choze qui a grandement intérezzé fotre Maître.

Et ?

HORCRUXES, rugit alors le professeur de Métamorphose.

Le visage de Severus blêmit, mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

Ach … Che fois que ze nom fous dit quelque choze, en fin de compte …

J'en ai simplement entendu parler, Würstkleiner … C'est tout.

Ach, ja ja . Ze n'est donc pas la peine que che fous explique de quoi il en retourne.

Non … Mais, il y a une chose que je voudrais bien savoir … Pourquoi me parlez-vous soudain de ce sort ?

Also … mein cher Severus … Fous me décefez … Fous ne faites pas le lien …

Severus ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux noirs brillaient étrangement.

Vous avez toute mon attention, admit le sorcier.

Sehr gut … Ch'ai découvert de très nombreuzes chozes intérezzantes … de la bouche même de Slughorn … bien entendu … et le reste … le reste, che l'ai déduit tout zeul …

Expliquez-vous alors.

Ja, ja … ch'y arrife ! Che zuiz à peu près zertain que le Zeigneur des Ténèbres a mis en pratique ze que Slughorn lui a appris : il a fait des horcruxes …

Vraiment ?

L'indifférence que montrait Severus ne pouvait cependant pas cacher son intérêt et sa curiosité.

Ja, ja …

Et comment en êtes-vous sûr ?

Z'est très zimple … Che le zais car ch'ai décha détruit un de zes horcruxes ! Et che recherche les autres.

Vraiment ?

Severus haussa un sourcil.

Ja, ja. Che fois que ma petite hiztoire fous plaît …et fu fotre regard zurpris et interrogateur, fous ignoriez zela.

Severus ne répondit rien et Würstkleiner continua.

Ja, ja ch'ai détruit un horcruxes, répéta-t-il. Z'était une coupe … mais pas n'importe quel coupe : elle appartenait à Helga Pouffsouffle … Et maintenant, che zuis à la pourzuite des autres.

Et donc, l'interrompit Severus. Si j'ai bien compris votre raisonnement, vous supposez que l'épingle à cheveux en est un.

Ja ! s'exclama l'Allemand. Z'est logique. Fotre maître pozzède des obchets de chaque fondateur. Il en a fait des horcruxes, ch'en zuis zertain.

Imaginons que vous ayez raison, vous pensez que je vais vous remettre l'épingle à cheveux de Serdaigle ?

Ja !

Severus éclata alors de rire.

Vous êtes vraiment naïf, Würstkleiner, de penser cela.

Nein … Che ne zuis pas naïf, mein cher Severus. Juste réaliste.

Réaliste, dites-vous ?

Ja. Che zais d'autres chozes …

Comme ?

Interrogez-fous, Severus … Foulez-fous fraiment continuer dans zette voie ? Ze qui z'est pazzé il y a longtemps pourrait très pien recommenzer …

Ou inversement, répondit sèchement Rogue.

Ach, z'est pien ze que che dizais … Fous êtes trop naïf …

Si vous le dites.

Würstkleiner bondit soudain, son visage prit une teinte violacée inquiétante, il se rapproche de Rogue touchant presque de son nez celui du professeur de potions.

Pien zûr, un chour, fous récupérez ze que fous afez perdu … Mais oufrez les yeux … Dans kombien de temps ? Kombien de temps kroyez-fous que zette guerre fa durer. Zoyez réalizte, elle ne z'arrêtera pas en une seconde. Kombien de temps êtes-fous prêt à endurer enkore tout za ? Che peux lire en fous, Severus, bien que fous zoyez excellent pour cacher ze qu'il y a au fond de fous … Mais ne fous mentez pas à fous-même ! Che zens que parfois tout zela fous pèze, que parfois fous zouhaiteriez que tout z'arrête, n'est-ce pas ? Fous afez azzez zouffert, fous souffre encore et encore ! Che le zais.

Würstkleiner s'interrompit. Rogue avait baissé les yeux.

Regardez-moi ! tonna Würstkleiner. Regardez-moi ! Che ne fous demande pas grand-chose … un zimple bichou … un peu d'aide et tout zela pourra enfin s'arrêter ! En dépit des chozes que fous afez pu faire par le pazzé, fous n'êtes pas un monztre, Dumbledore le zavait, zinon, il ne fous aurez chamais akkordé za confianze … Et che zuiz de zon afis : tout n'est perdu pour fous … Zimplement, il va falloir que fous fous décidiez … che fous propose une zolution qui réglerait rapidement fos problèmes … Quelle foie foulez-fous choizir ? Une foie longue et douloureuze avec son lot d'inzertitudes, de doutes et de morts ? ou une foie plus zimple, tellement plus zimple …

Me proposeriez-vous de renier tout ce en quoi j'ai cru jusqu'à maintenant, tout ce pour quoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Severus incrédule devant l'audace de son collègue.

Ja …

Et vous pensez sérieusement que je puisse accepter …

Che zais quelles pourraient être les conzéquenzes, mais fous pourriez enzuite disparaître, nous afons les moyens de fous y aider … de fous mettre à l'apri.

Severus rit doucement.

C'est vous qui êtes naïf …

Encore une dernière choze … Severus. N'afez-fous pas peur que, le temps aidant, elle z'éloigne encore plus de fous ? Fous defriez peut-être fous demander quelle est la nature exacte de za relazion avec Luzius … pourquoi ils ze zont rencontrés en cachette aujourd'hui.

Severus devint encore plus pâle.

Ch'avais fu chuste alors. Fous ignoriez donc que Malefoy lui afait donné rendez-fous à la Cabane Hurlante … et qu'ils zemblaient pien proches dans les bras de l'autre …

Je n'en crois rien, répondit-il laconiquement.

Z'est ce que nous ferrons … Mais êtes-fous prêt à courir ze rizque ? que le temps les rapproche encore plus ?

Severus ne répondit, il se leva en silence et d'un pas vif quitta le bureau de Würstkleiner. Avant qu'il ne claque la porte, le professeur de métamorphose l'interpella en criant.

- N'oubliez pas, che peux fous aider, si fous êtes d'accord, tout peux prendre rapidement fin. Zela ne dépend que de fous … Le libre-arbitre, komme le dizait Dumbledore … Penzez y Severus, penzez-y …


	46. Chapter 46

_**Chapitre XLVI : RAB :**_

Le professeur Würstkleiner se dirigeait lentement vers le bureau de la directrice. Il était un perdu dans ses pensées et titubait, mais était-ce vraiment à cause de sa rêverie ?

Il arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Minerva. Il observa un long moment la statue de pierre, essayant de se rappeler du mot de passe.

Ach, z'est quoi ze fichu mot déchà … Che ne m'en zoufiens plus … Z'est ennuyeux …

Il se gratta la tête furieusement. Son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Che me rappelle ! hurla-t-il soudain.

Il regarda avec un sourire vainqueur la gargouille et lui cracha au visage :

Poule de neiche !

Rien ne se passa.

POULE DE NEICHE, répéta-t-il en criant et postillonnant tout à la fois.

La statue restait immobile.

Ze n'est pas pozzible, grommela le professeur. Pourquoi ne me laizze-t-elle pas pazzer … Che ne comprends pas …

Il fit les cent pas devant la gargouille, répétant de temps en temps le mot passe. Mais rien n'y faisait.

MINERVA, beugla alors Würstkleiner, espérant que ses cris désespérés la fasse descendre. MINERVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa !

Il s'époumona pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Ses cris avaient fait apparaître la Dame Grise qui secouait, dépitée, sa tête avant de disparaître.

MINERrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Son cri se perdit : devant lui, la gargouille dédaignait enfin s'ouvrir. MacGonagall apparut légèrement énervée.

Mais enfin, professeur Würstkleiner ! Pourquoi tous ces cris ?

Che foulais fous foir … mais cette fichue bestiole refuze de me laizzer pazzer !

Vous êtes-vous trompés de mot de passe ?

NEIN, protesta-t-il. Che m'en rappelle parfaitement !

Pendant qu'il parlait, il s'était rapproché de Minerva et celle-ci faisait la grimace : chaque parole du professeur lui amenait les effluves nauséabondes d'alcool et de choucroute.

Hum ? En êtes-vous certain ?

La directrice plissait de temps à autre son nez et haussait les sourcils.

Ja, ja. Z'est pien « Poule de neiche » !

Elle éclata aussitôt de rire.

Je crois que je comprends votre problème, mon cher professeur. C'est votre accent. Vous prononcez mal le mot de passe.

Ach, z'est ennuyeux …

Ne vous en faites pas, je vais y remédier. Et la prochaine fois, je choisirai un mot de passe qui ne vous posera pas de problème, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Z'est fraiment très chentil !

Vous vouliez me voir ?

Ja, ja …

Montons donc dans mon bureau.

Minerva ouvrit le chemin et Würstkleiner la suivit en pestant contre les marches raides. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle s'assit et invita Würstkleiner à faire de même.

Ch'afais quelques questions à fous pozer, chère Minerfa.

Oui ?

Dans le même temps, le professeur de métamorphoses avait fait apparaître une nouvelle chope de bière, il en proposa à Minerva mais elle refusa d'un geste de la tête. Elle se servit à la place une grande tasse de thé qu'elle but à petites gorgées.

Dumbledore m'afait appris qu'il z'était pazzé des éfénements étranches il y a quelques temps … Komme quoi la Chambre des Zecrets afait été réouferte …

Effectivement, avoua Minerva. C'était il y a quelques années … Un drame épouvantable, qui heureusement, n'a pas fait de victimes, mais nous ne sommes pas passés loin… Une élève a failli mourir …

Ja, ja, che zais … La Petite Weasley …

Oui, un drame affreux, répéta la directrice.

Dumbledore ne m'en afait pas trop dit, mais auchourd'hui, ch'ai pezoin d'en zavoir plus. Che zais, qu'il fous akkordait toute za confianze … Il fous tenait en haute eztime !

Il disait la même chose de vous … Que voulez-vous savoir exactement …

Y afait-il … un … Ach ! Komment dire ?! Un … obchet, kuelkue choze qui a … permit que zela arrife ?

Oui. La petite Ginny avait en sa possession le journal de … du … de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom.

Sehr gut …sehr gut … Und ?

Harry Potter a réussi à se débarasser du souvenir de Vous-Savez-qui ...

Ze chournal a été détruit ?

Oui.

Excellent ! Excellent !

Puis-je savoir en quoi cela vous intéresse ?

Ja ! Afant qu'il ne meure, Dumbledore et moi afions beaucoup parlé … Nous zommes arrifés à la conclusion que Foldemort a fabriqué des Horcruxes …

Des ? Horcruxes ? répéta Minerva horrifée.

Ja … Pas un mais pien plusieurs … Nous essayions de le troufer … pour les détruire …

Combien pensez-vous qu'il y en ait ?

Sieben …

Pardon ?

Sept …

Tant que ça ?

Ja … ze nombre a beaucoup de poufoirs …

Et vous savez quels sont ces horcruxes ?

Ach … Ja … aber … Zertains zeront diffiziles à troufer … Che zais que Dumbledore afait envoyé kuelkues mempres de fotre Ordre pour les troufer …

Oui, acquiesça Minerva. Je le savais … même si Albus ne m'a pas tout dit …

Elle s'interrompit un instant, un éclair passa dans ses yeux.

Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes ici ? N'est-ce pas ? Vous avez profité de l'occasion ! il y a des Horcruxes à Poudlard ?

Würstkleiner éclata de rire, un rire tonitruant qui résonna longtemps dans le bureau.

Fous êtes perzpicaze, Minerva, admit-il. Ja, Alpus zavait que, z'il fenait à mourir, fous zeriez trop débordée pour tout azzurer toute zeule…

C'est pour cela qu'il avait laissé cette note, me conseillant de faire appel à vous …

Ja, ja.

Auriez-vous découvert quelque chose de nouveau …

Ja … Je krois que chez ais kuel zont les Horcruxes …

Vraiment ?

Ja : le chournal za fait un, le zerpent, deux …

Le serpent ?

Ja ! Alpus était zertain que la peztiole de Foldemort est un horcruxe …

Soit … et les autres ?

Nous le zoupçonnons d'avoir fait des horcruxes avec des obchets des Vondateurs de Poudlard … Une koupe de Pouffzouffle, un pichou de Serdaigle, un médaillon de Zerpentard et kuelkue chose de Gryffondor …

Cela ne fait que six Horcruxes.

Ja, mais fous ouplier Foldemort lui-même. Za fait donc pien sept … Maintenant que fous afez confirmé mes zoupzons pour le chournal, che n'ai plus aukun doute … Che fous remerzie, MInerfa ! Fous m'afez été d'un krand zecours !

Il se leva et quitta la pièce, plantant là MacGonagall, étonnée, sans lui laisser le temps de l'interroger plus longuement.

Il retourna dans son bureau. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de travail à faire, de longues recherches en perspective … Il lui manquait encore de nombreuses pièces à ce puzzle si compliqué.

Une chope de bière posée devant lui, il commença à écrire une longue lettre. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait, mordiller sa plume comme un enfant en manque d'inspiration, tirait la langue pour traçait de fines lettres gothiques sur le parchemin : il lui fallait être précis dans son rapport.

Une fois sa missive terminée, il plia le parchemin, jeta de nombreux sorts avant de cacheter sa lettre. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un bâton de cire rouge et un écrin. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et prit le sceau en or qui y était rangé.

Une larme rouge chaude tomba sur le parchemin. Würstkleiner scella le document.

Lorsque la cire fut sèche, il resta longtemps à regarder les formes dans la cire : un Sphinx couché sur trois lettres grecques : 

Il sourit.

Ja, ja.

Soudain, il perdit son accent allemand.

… C'est bien ce que nous sommes … Rustès, Arkios, Baskanos … Les Sorciers Libérateurs qui écartent le Mal … R.A.B.

Il ferma les yeux.

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisé ce sceau … J'espère que ce sera la dernière fois dans ce siècle, pensa le sorcier. Les choses se précisent … Les autres vont bientôt revenir …

Dans la cheminée, le feu craquait, les flammes léchaient les bûches.

Würstkleiner se leva, le parchemin cacheté dans la main. Il sortit une fiole de sa poche, en jeta le contenu dans le feu avant d'y lancer sa lettre. Au lieu de brûler, elle s'évanouit.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil.

Ach, gut … sehr gut … zette bière.

Il vida d'un trait la bière qu'il avait fait apparaître.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Chapitre XLVII : Sombre journée**_

Anae était frigorifiée, le vent soufflait avec force et la neige qui tombait avec violence lui piquait les joues avec une certaine cruauté. Elle se pelotonna dans sa cape de fourrure. Elle leva les yeux au ciel : il était peut-être midi, mais le soleil qui ne tarderait pas à se coucher, n'était pas visible, seuls les nuages noirs comme l'obscurité des tombeaux se montraient. Elle frissonna et fit quelques pas hésitants dans l'épais tapis blanc qui s'étendait devant elle. Le lac était lui aussi recouvert de ce voile blanc.

N'importe qui serait rentré à Poudlard depuis belle lurette, mais Anae avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Depuis la veille, un silence de pierre s'était dressé entre Severus et elle. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole et elle, non plus, n'avait pas fait d'effort, de toute façon, Severus lui non plus n'en avait pas fait.

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête … beaucoup de trop de choses …

La bague … Elle ne se sentait pas encore assez … prête, pas encore assez humaine pour pouvoir accepter de porter ce bijou … C'était encore trop tôt … Mais ça, personne à part elle, ne pouvait le comprendre. Personne ne pouvait connaître les ténèbres qui régnaient en elle, au plus profond de son être, les ténèbres qui empêchaient les bonnes choses de revenir … les sourires, les rires, l'amour … Marcus lui avait dit que ce serait long … long et douloureux … mais elle n'avait alors pas pu imaginer à quel point il avait raison. Le froid qui soufflait dehors ne pouvait pas être aussi intense que celui qui étreignait son âme …

Son âme … Un rire sonore et dépité s'envola dans la tourmente. Anae doutait qu'elle puisse un jour la récupérer… Un nouveau rire amer la secoua et à la neige coupante comme un rasoir se mêlèrent quelques larmes. Mais la sorcière ne les sentit même pas …

La veille avait été mouvementée … la bague tout d'abord … puis le rendez-vous avec Lucius. Elle secoua la tête. Lucius, qui depuis toujours avait été là pour elle. Lucius, si fort, si sûr de lui … Lucius si arrogant, si fier … Où était passé sa superbe ? Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Lui qui avait toujours sa bouée de sauvetage venait lui demander de l'aide … Anae secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux volèrent autour d'elle.

« _ … Tu le sais très bien … Il n'y a eu que deux femmes dans ma vie … Tu l'as toujours su … »_

Une nouvelle fois, elle secoua la tête.

Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait toujours su, bien sûr … Mais de l'entendre dire ça, maintenant, dans les circonstances actuelles … Elle frissonna, non pas de froid, mais troublée.

Décidément, c'était aux moments les plus inattendus que son humanité refaisait surface …

Finalement, la sorcière se décida à rentrer. La haute silhouette du château se dessinait dans la tempête. Les tourelles s'élançaient vers le ciel, fines et éclairées, comme pour narguer les cieux en furie.

Le hall était désert. Rusard devait patrouiller ou faire les cent pas dans son bureau, cherchant quelle nouvelle punition il pourrait bien inventer. Anae sourit, professeur ou pas, il aurait hurlé au sacrilège en voyant la flaque d'eau qui grandissait à vue d'œil sous ses pieds. Elle se jeta un sort pour se sécher. Il ne manquerait plus que ce Crac mol puisse remonter sa piste. Elle sourit … La voilà qui pensait comme quand elle était ici comme étudiante …

Elle parcourait les couloirs en rêvassant. Marchant dans ses pas d'adolescente, elle redécouvrait peu à peu Poudlard. Ici, elle avait mouché Sirius Black, là c'est Potter qui lui était tombée dessus, c'est dans ce couloir qu'elle avait pour la première fois parlé à Severus et là prêt de cette statue, elle s'était faite pincée par Rusard … elle avait reçu une semaine de retenue …

Des pas la sortirent de sa rêverie : quelqu'un approchait. Anae se retourna : ce n'était que Ron Weasley. Le jeune sorcier portait sous le bras une boîte de bois. Il la salua distraitement avant de continuer son chemin. Anae s'arrêta. Il lui semblait que cette boîte lui était familière … Où l'avait-elle déjà vu … Elle n'eut pas à chercher trop loin dans sa mémoire. Elle était pratiquement certaine que cette boîte était la même que celle que Drago serrait contre son cœur lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux repartis du repaire de Voldemort. Qu'avait bien pu faire Drago pour que cette boîte se retrouve entre les mains du jeune Weasley. Elle hésita un instant à aller interroger le Serpentard … mais elle y renonça. Après tout, il était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, et puis, s'il avait donné cette boîte à Weasley, c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons … ou qu'il avait reçu des ordres en ce sens …De toute façon, elle sentait qu'elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

Anae finit par arriver devant sa chambre. Elle poussa la porte. Severus était assis derrière le bureau, il leva les yeux du parchemin qu'il était en train de lire.

Te voilà enfin ! Où étais-tu passée ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

J'étais dehors …

Par ce temps ? grogna-t-il.

Oui … J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, répondit-elle tout aussi séchement.

Anae tournait le dos à Severus. Debout devant la cheminée, elle se réchauffait les mains à la flamme vive.

Hum, lança Severus dédaigneusement. Tu n'étais pas plutôt à un rendez-vous secret ?

La sorcière se retourna vivement.

Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer ?

Rien, je me demandais juste comment allait Lucius depuis hier.

Les yeux flamboyants de colère, Anae s'approcha du bureau. Severus n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Quoi ? cria Anae.

Tu m'as très bien compris !

Parce que tu m'espionnes ?

Non, je ne t'espionne pas …Que te voulait Lucius ?

Cela ne te regarde pas …

Sur la cheminée, un vase vide explosa soudain en mille morceaux.

Arrête ça tout de suite, lui conseilla Anae.

Tu sors sans prévenir et c'est de ma faute ? demanda Severus incrédule.

Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. De toute façon, tu n'étais pas là …

Est-ce une raison ? Ai-je jamais eu de secrets pour toi ? T'ai-je caché quoique ce soit ?

Je ne vois pas le rapport. Lucius avait besoin de me parler … je ne vais pas non plus te raconter ce que je fais à chaque seconde …

Je ne te demande pas ça, tu le sais très bien … Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !

Alors quoi ?

Je cherche à comprendre … Je t'offre la bague, tu refuses et quoi ? quelques instants après, tu es dans les bras de Lucius … Que veux-tu que j'en pense … Explique-toi !

Anae secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'éclater de rire.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si amusant …

Regarde toi Severus …Depuis quand me fais-tu une scène pour un rendez-vous … de … travail.

De travail ? De protection rapprochée … si j'en crois ce qu'on m'a dit …

Protection rapprochée ?

La voix d'Anae avait monté d'un ton.

Ton espion devrait revoir ses sources …

Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que c'est vrai … tu ne cherches même pas à le nier …

Oui, c'est vrai, Severus, j'ai vu Lucius hier … Et alors ?

Que faisais-tu dans ses bras,

Il a perdu sa femme … Que vas-tu t'imaginer. Narcissa est morte … Tu es le plus à même de comprendre …

Je ne me suis jamais jeté dans les bras d'une autre …

Tu … Tu …

Je … quoi ?

Tu …m'exaspères-avec-tes-insinuations, lâcha Anae d'un trait avant de s'interrompre.

Les mots avaient été plus vite que sa pensée.

Je t'exaspère ? Très bien. Alors je m'en vais.

Severus quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Attends, cria en vain Anae. Ce … ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Mais Severus était déjà loin.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû lui courir après, mais elle n'en avait pas la force, pas maintenant.

Elle prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, une tasse thé vide en l'occurrence et la projeta contre le mur avec violence.

Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, cria-t-elle au silence et au vide. QU'ILS AILLENT TOUS AU DIABLE !

Puis vaincue, elle se laissa tomber au sol.

Elle voulait oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer mais les paroles de leur dispute résonnaient encore et toujours dans sa tête.

Une douleur brève mais vive lui transperça l'avant-bras. Sa marque la brûlait.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, grogna Anae. Je ne pourrais donc jamais avoir de répit …

_« Le repos, Jeune Élu, est un luxe qui t'est interdit pour le moment … Accomplis ta prophétie et tu le trouveras ! »_

Allez tous au diable, murmura une dernière fois Anae avant de se transplaner.

Elle arriva dans une lande aux allures familières. Ici, il ne neigeait pas, mais le froid était aussi vif qu'aux abords de Poudlard.

En s'avançant vers la maison, elle ne put s'empêcher que décidément, Poudlard avait vraiment perdu ses défenses. Elle arrivait systématiquement à se transplaner maintenant.

Queuedever accueillit Anae.

Vous connaissez le chemin … dit-il laconiquement.

La sorcière ne lui répondit même pas.

Les marches la conduisirent dans les entrailles de la terre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbre l'attendait dans la crypte. Il semblait furieux. Devant lui, prostré à ses pieds gisait une silhouette ensanglantée. Dans un coin se tenait Bellatrix, plus pâle que d'habitude. Les deux sorcières se regardèrent en silence avec un regard méprisant.

Décidément, pensa Anae, beaucoup de choses ont changé …

Elle salua rapidement son père. Lord Voldemort la dévisagea un long moment avant de prendre la parole. Elle soutint son regard … au point où elle en était.

Que sais-tu sur ce fameux Würstkleiner ?

Rien de plus que ce que je vous ai déjà dit … Il est arrivé à Poudlard pour prendre les cours de métamorphoses … Il est allemand et semble savoir beaucoup de choses sur … presque tout …

C'est tout ?

Oui.

Débrouille toi pour en savoir plus ?

Anae haussa les épaules.

Qu'a-t-il donc fait pour … éveiller … votre curiosité ?

Il en sait trop …

C'est bien ce qui me semblait, murmura Anae presque pour elle.

Il s'intéresse de beaucoup trop prêt à mes activités … et à certains objets …

La silhouette gémit et se tordit de douleur. Anae tourna la tête vers l'homme à terre.

Qui est-ce ?

Il est aux ordres de Würstkleiner … C'est la seule chose qu'il nous a appris pour le moment ; mais Bellatrix saura bien le faire parler … sinon …

Anae regarda Bellatrix avec un air satisfait ; la Mangemort avait une expression proche de la grimace.

Je ne vous décevrai pas, Maître …

J'y compte bien.

Bellatrix attrapa le sorcier à terre et le traîna vers une petite salle adjacente à la crypte.

Anae et Voldemort se retrouvèrent seuls.

Würstkleiner est au courant pour les Horcruxes, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, tonna Lord Voldemort. Et il en a déjà détruit un.

Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous bien cachés et en sécurité …

Il faut croire que non, admit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il tendit un papier à Anae. Elle le déchiffra rapidement.

R.A.B. ? demanda-t-elle étonnée. Qui est-ce ? Würstkleiner ?

Il semblerait. Bellatrix se charge d'élucider cette question.

Et vous préférez que je me renseigne de mon côté …

Exact.

Soit … Cela risque d'être … mal aisé … Mais je ferais de mon mieux.

Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Anae.

Elle sourit timidement.

Et sache de savoir comment il est au courant pour les Horcruxes …

Je pense le savoir … Aucun Mangemort n'est au courant pour cela … Même moi, je l'ai appris un peu hasard. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse en avoir touché mot à Würstkleiner … Slughorn.

Alors, il faudra s'en débarrasser …

Bien.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres congédia Anae.

La sorcière retrouva rapidement Poudlard, la neige, le froid et la solitude. Severus n'avait pas réapparu. C'est dans un grand lit vide qu'elle se coucha pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Elle se pelotonna sous les couvertures glacées mais personne n'était là pour la réchauffer.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Chapitre XLVIII : Echec et mat …**_

Le soleil, pour la première fois depuis longtemps avait réussi à percer l'épaisse couche noire des nuages. La pluie n'avait pas accueilli le lever de l'astre brillant. Le parc était tout de même couvert d'une couche de givre et sous les rayons, le moindre brin d'herbe, la moindre branche devenait aussi étincelant qu'un bijou d'argent et de diamant.

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, en ce dimanche, beaucoup d'élèves paressaient dans leurs lits. Ron était réveillé depuis quelque temps, mais voyant qu'Harry s'éveillant, le rouquin se leva et s'habilla promptement. Avant de quitter son dortoir, il se saisit d'une grosse boîte qu'il avait glissée sous son lit. Son jeu d'échecs sous le bras, il gagna la salle commune. Comme elle était déserte, il ne s'attarda pas et se dépêcha de gagner la Grande Salle. Son ventre criait famine et émettait de pitoyables protestations.

Ron alla s'asseoir à côté de Neville, les cheveux en bataille, le regard bouffi, encore à moitié plongé dans le sommeil.

Une grosse tranche de pain recouverte de marmelade était posée devant Neville.

Chalut, Ron, marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine.

Salut Neville.

Ch'est quoi ? demanda-t-il en montrant la boîte.

Un jeu d'échec …

Ah bon ? Ila l'air chouette.

Ron sourit : pour la première fois, quelqu'un s'intéressait à son jeu, sans le critiquer ou sans trouver quelque chose d'étrange à cet objet.

Tu voudras que je te le montre ?

Oui !

Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent d'avaler leur copieux petit déjeuner.

Trouvons un coin tranquille, proposa Ron, voyant qu'Hermione et Harry arrivaient. Nous serons plus tranquilles pour jouer.

D'accord, approuva Neville.

Ce dernier savait que les relations entre Ron et Harry étaient plus que froides, mais il ne posa aucune question quand Ron ignora superbement Harry en saluant uniquement Hermione qui levait les yeux au ciel.

À la table des Serpentard, Drago ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, un grand sourire naissait sur ses lèvres fines.

Les salles d'études étaient vides. Ron et Neville s'installèrent à une grande table et le jeu fut rapidement déballé.

Neville ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant la finesse et l'étrange beauté des pièces du jeu.

Dis donc, tu as vraiment de la chance, Ron. Il est vraiment super chouette ton jeu. Beau cadeau de Noël.

N'est-ce pas ?

Une pointe de fierté se laissait deviner dans la voix du rouquin tandis que ses joues se teintaient légèrement de rose.

Je n'en ai jamais vu de semblable, renchérit Neville. En tout cas, j'aimerai bien jouer avec toi … ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

On peut faire une partie tout de suite, si ça te dit !

Ron était ravi : il n'avait encore trouvé personne pour jouer avec lui. Hermione disait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps et Harry … ils ne se parlaient plus. Il avait essayé de jouer avec Ginny, mais celle-ci était trop occupée.

Neville et Ron se distribuèrent donc les pièces. Ron laissa les blancs à Neville.

Les deux garçons n'avaient jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de jouer ensemble et chacun fut surpris de trouver dans l'autre un redoutable adversaire.

De chaque côté du damier s'étaient écrasées les pions et les pièces détruites par l'autre.

Je ne savais pas que tu étais si doué aux échecs, s'exclama Ron alors que Neville venait de lui prendre son cavalier représenté par un Minotaure assez effrayant.

C'est juste que je cache bien mon jeu, avoua Neville les yeux brillants. C'est une vieille tante à moi qui m'a appris à jouer. Elle a toujours été une grande championne, dans son salon, sur une étagère, elle a exposé tous les trophées qu'elle a gagnés. Tu savais qu'elle avait failli être championne du monde ?

C'est vrai ?

Oui, oui ! Mais elle a été battue en finale par la championne de tous les temps …

Par la grande Kitty ?

Elle-même, elle a rencontré Arya Kitty dans les années 50, lors du championnat du monde d'échecs sorciers …

Je ne savais pas que tu avais une tante si célèbre !

La discussion continua longtemps ; les pièces continuaient à se déchaîner les unes contre les autres, à se détruire avec violence quand une était prise.

Midi avait sonné, Ron et Neville étaient toujours en train de jouer. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de pièces sur l'échiquier. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front de Ron. Les idées, les stratégies défilaient à toute allure dans sa tête. Il imaginait quels déplacements pourraient faire Neville s'il bougeait sa reine, quelles pièces il pourrait bouger pour ne pas laisser son roi sans défense, comment faire pour prendre la reine de Neville tout en protégeant ses arrières. Neville observait son ami avec un petit sourire : sa méthode semblait être efficace, Ron lui paraissait être perdu. Sa tactique avait l'air d'être la bonne. Sa tante aurait été fière de lui.

Ron se décida à bouger son fou. Neville aurait aimé hurler de joie et de rire ! Ron était tombé dans son piège ! Il avançait aussitôt sa tour.

Échec, annonça-t-il avec fierté.

Ron fulmina : il s'était laissé avoir …

La partie fut vite terminée après ce coup de génie de Neville.

Échec et mat ! hurla-t-il ! J'ai gagné !

Bravo, belle victoire, Neville, admit Ron. Je ne te savais pas si doué.

C'est juste que je cache bien mon jeu … Mais tu n'es pas mauvais non plus !

La revanche, c'est quand tu veux !

D'accord … Mais pas maintenant, répondit Neville avec regret. Je n'ai pas encore fait le devoir de potions, ni celui de métamorphoses …

Le visage de Ron se défit soudainement.

Le devoir de métamorphoses ? Je l'ai complètement oublié celui-là … Comment ai-je pu oublier de le faire ! Quel idiot !

Cela fit rire Neville qui lui proposa aussitôt de travailler ensemble.

D'accord ! on en viendra peut-être à bout plus rapidement si on bosse tous les deux !

Les deux joueurs rangèrent les échecs et sa boîte sous le bras, Ron accompagné de Neville se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Le devoir métamorphoses était vraiment difficile et ni Neville ni Ron n'en voyaient vraiment l'utilité : « _Expliquez et justifiez l'importance des sortilèges de Bieraubeurrage et Choucroutage dans l'Allemagne du XVIème siècle au XIXème siècle et comment le grand sorcier Ernst Hoffman a révolutionné le sort de Bieraubeurrage. Vous indiquerez en outre pourquoi ces deux sorts ont encore des répercussions importantes de nos jours. Vous pouvez illustrer votre dissertation d'exemples concrets historiques ou récents, de témoignages de sorcières et sorciers du monde entier. Votre devoir doit faire au moins 90 cm de parchemin. »_

Tu parles d'un sujet, marmonna Neville en relisant pour la dixième fois l'intitulé.

Le seul intérêt au Bieraubeurrage que je trouve c'est de faire des économies : plus besoin d 'aller aux Trois Balais pour boire de la Bièraubeurre !

Les deux gryffondors pouffèrent de rire sous le regard courroucé de Madame Pince qui patrouillait dans les rayonnages à la recherche de vandales de livres.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, les flammes tremblotantes des bougies essayaient de chasser en vain les ténèbres.

Dans la bibliothèque, Ron et Neville refermèrent leurs livres avec soulagement : ils venaient seulement de finir leurs devoirs.

J'espère que ça ira … grommela Ron en relisant sa dissertation de métamorphoses.

De toute façon, c'est ça ou rien, ajouta Neville.

Les deux garçons remballèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers leur Salle Commune.

Les couloirs étaient presque déserts. Les flambeaux brûlaient et les ombres sur les murs prenaient d'étranges formes en dansant. Un souffle glacé envahissait Poudlard. D'étranges craquements se faisaient entendre. Ron et Neville se retournèrent en même temps.

J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes plus seuls, murmura Ron.

Pourquoi fait-il si froid …

Je ne sais pas.

Un autre craquement plus proche se fit de nouveau entendre.

J'ai cru … voir …

Quoi ? demanda Neville …

Je ne sais pas … On ferait mieux de ne pas traîner dans le coin. Viens courons !

Les deux gryffondors se mirent à courir comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Dans le couloir, pendant un court instant, une ombre se découpa sur le mur. Une ombre étrange : semblable à une créature mi-homme mi-taureau …


	49. Chapter 49

_**Chapitre XLIX : De Charybde en Scylla ?**_

Que vous arrive-t-il ? sursauta Hermione en voyant Ron et Neville essoufflés qui s'engouffraient dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

Sais pas …

Une ombre …

Ni Neville ni Ron ne semblaient en mesure de parler. Le souffle court, ils venaient de s'effondrer dans un fauteuil sous les regards moqueurs et angoissés de certains élèves. Harry qui était assis à côté d'Hermione leva les yeux de son bouquin et les dévisagea. Il fallut encore quelques minutes pour que Ron puisse parler normalement.

On rentrait de la bibliothèque, on venait de finir nos devoirs, on a entendu comme un craquement … On a eu l'impression d'être suivis … on a pris peur, j'ai cru voir quelque chose … mais je ne suis pas sûr. Alors on a couru jusqu'ici …

Hermione regardait attentivement Ron et Neville, cherchant à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une blague ou non. Mais Neville était si blême et si apeuré … et puis ce n'était pas trop le genre du jeune sorcier de faire ce genre de blague …

Et elle ressemblait à quoi ton ombre ? demanda Hermione.

Harry ne disait rien, il observait simplement la scène en silence, sans en perdre une miette.

Je ne sais plus trop … Grande, très grande … massive …

C'est tout ?

Je n'ai rien vu … enfin … c'était noir … mais … je ne sais pas trop pourquoi … ça faisait très bestial … très animal …

Et très hostile, ajouta Neville qui jusqu'à maintenant s'était tu.

Il faut en parler à McGonagall, décréta soudain Hermione. Elle saura peut-être de quoi il s'agit et dans le cas contraire, si c'est une créature dangereuse, il faut qu'elle soit au courant !

Pas question que je retourne dans les couloirs ! s'exclama Neville. J'ai bien eu trop peur !

Allons Neville, tu dois venir ! McGonagall doit avoir et la version de Ron et la tienne.

Elle a raison, intervint soudain Harry.

Ron le fusilla du regard mais ne dit mot.

Allons, Neville. Tu n'as rien à craindre, renchérit Hermione. Après tout, tu as fait partie de l'AD, tu t'es battu contre des Mangemorts … Et puis nous serons plusieurs !

C'était pas pareil … Les Mangemorts … eux … on les voyait … On savait un peu à quoi … enfin à qui … on avait affaire … Là … on ne sait rien, ça me fait peur …

On n'a qu'à jeter un Lumos … Au moins on verra où on va et si les couloirs sont libres … proposa Ron. Si c'est une ombre, avec de la lumière, elle ne nous embêtera pas !

C'est une excellente idée ! Allons, Neville, tu n'as rien à craindre. Et puis Harry va venir avec nous : à quatre nous serons assez nombreux.

Ron fit la grimace en entendant la proposition d' Hermione, mais il était trop tard … Hermione avait pris Harry par un bras, Neville par l'autre et se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. La Grosse Dame les laissa passer en grommelant, disant qu'elle n'avais pas que ça à faire : ouvrir et fermer cette fichue porte, qu'elle aussi avait une vie privée. Des rires éclatèrent dans les tableaux voisins.

Une vie privée ? voyez-vous ça, très chère, s'exclama une vieille femme dans la peinture qui faisait face à la Grosse Dame.

Exactement vieille chouette ! J'ai rendez-vous … répliqua la Grosse Dame.

Vraiment ? et avec qui ?

Vous voilà bien curieuse …

Alors ? Dites ! Ne nous faites pas languir plus longtemps !

Un charmant monsieur du troisième étage, couloir de droite …

Les Gryffondors s'éloignaient et la conversation ne fut plus qu'un simple murmure. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient déserts : aucun élève, aucun professeur, aucun fantôme … En son for intérieur, Neville se dit que, pour une fois, il aurait été ravi de tomber sur Miss Teigne ou même sur Rusard.

Ils atteignirent sans encombre la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de McGonagall pour le plus grand soulagement de Ron et de Neville.

Vous voyez, commenta Hermione, tout s'est bien passé ! Ce n'était pas la peine d'avoir peur !

On voit bien que ce n'était pas toi qui était dans le couloir, grommela Ron boudeur.

C'est quoi le mot de passe ? On va pas passer toute la soirée ici, marmonna Neville, pas encore tout à fait rassurer.

Pâte à tartiner de Madame Nutello, s'écria Hermione.

La gargouille pivota pour laisser passer les élèves.

Pâte à tartiner de Madame Nutello ? C'est quoi ce truc, connais pas … demanda Harry.

Normal, rigola Hermione en montant les marches. Tu n'en as pas besoin : c'est une pâte à tartiner chocolat-noisette qui fait maigrir.

On aura tout vu …

Tu verras, Harry, quand dans cinquante ans, tu auras une grosse bedaine, lui répliqua Hermione !

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau. Hermione frappa trois petits coups brefs. La voix de la directrice les invita à entrer. En la voyant si droite dans sa robe de sorcier serrée, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Minerva avait parfois recours à cette pâte de Madame Nutello. Il chassa cela bien vite de sa tête en voyant le visage serré et inquiet de la directrice. Elle invita les élèves à s'asseoir.

Que me vaut votre visite ?

Personne ne répondit. Hermione poussa Ron du coude, le rouquin se tortillait sur sa chaise, il toussa trois fois avant de se lancer.

Eh bien … je ne sais pas trop … par quoi commencer …

Hermione soupira.

En revenant de la bibliothèque, Ron et Neville ont cru voir quelque chose de bizarre dans les couloirs ; ils ont vraiment eu peur, expliqua Hermione. On a pensé qu'il fallait peut-être vous en parler.

Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

Cette fois, ce fut Neville qui prit la parole.

Il faisait assez sombre … On n'a pas vu grand chose. Mais il a fait tout à coup très froid … Enfin, plus froid qu'à l'habitude. On a entendu des craquements, comme des lourds pas qui nous suivaient. On s'est retourné et …

Et on a vu comme une grosse ombre. Quelque chose de massif, compléta Ron. C'était … effrayant … On aurait dit une … grosse bête.

C'est tout ?

Oui …

C'est bien maigre, messieurs … Je vais …

Minerva ne put continuer. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à toute volée. Le professeur Würstkleiner apparut, encore plus rouge que d'habitude si peu que cela fut possible.

Minerfa ! Fenez fite !

La directrice s'était levée d'un bond.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Fenez ! répéta le professeur de métamorphoses.

Sans plus poser de question, elle le suivit en courant. Les gryffondors se regardèrent un court instant avant de leur engouffrer le pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloirs, ils entendirent des cris de panique. Ils se dépêchèrent de talonner Minerva et Würstkleiner. Ils croisèrent également plusieurs élèves paniqués qui s'enfuyaient à toute hâte.

Que se passe-t-il donc ? demanda Neville.

Aucune idée, mais ne les perdons pas de vue, lui répondit Harry.

Il y a peu de chance pour cela … Regardez : ils se sont arrêtés.

Effectivement, Minerva s'était arrêté. Quelques élèves formaient un cercle autour de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Au-dessus de leur tête, Peeves était là, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre :

MALÉDICTION ! MALÉDICTION ! Poudlard est attaqué.

Minerva se fraya un chemin et Harry lui emboîta le pas : il était ainsi aux premières loges. Par terre, une silhouette était allongée, elle semblait sans vie, à côté et lui tournant le dos, une jeune sorcière, une première ou deuxième année, sans doute, était recroquevillée, la tête sur ses genoux. Elle sanglota doucement et tremblait de tous ses membres.

Minerva se retourna et fit signe à Würstkleiner. Il fit reculer la foule curieuse mais apeurée des élèves, ce qui permit à Hermione, Ron et Neville de rejoindre Harry au premier rang. Le professeur de métamorphose les regarda mais ne les fit pas reculer autant que les autres. Pendant ce temps, Minerva était penchée sur le corps de l'élève au sol. Elle ne put constater que les dégâts. Ce qui restait de la jeune fille n'était plus qu'une statue grise. Son amie à ses côtés se balançait doucement en pleurant. Minerva lui effleura l'épaule mais elle n'eut aucune réaction.

Elle se releva.

Le professeur Rogue a-t-il été …

Je suis là, lui répondit la voix sèche du professeur de potion. Ceci devrait peut-être calmer cette élève.

Il sortit de sa poche une petite fiole au liquide translucide. Minerva le remercia et ouvrit le flacon sous le nez de la jeune élève. Une fumée grisâtre et malodorante s'en échappa. Le fillette toussa et se calma aussitôt.

Très bien, nous allons pouvoir la conduire à l'infirmerie, même si elle ne semble rien avoir, déclara Minerva.

Et pour l'autre ? demande Würstkleiner.

La même chose.

La statue fut mise en lévitation par Rogue tandis que Würstkleiner s'occupait de la jeune élève qui continuait de trembler.

Alors que Minerva, les deux professeurs et les deux élèves venaient de disparaître et que la foule se dispersait, Harry dévisagea Hermione. Il sortit de sa poche sa cape d'invisibilité.

Si ça te tente, Hermione ? proposa Harry et déploya sa cape.

Le couloir était maintenant désert. Ron faisait la tête, Harry ne le avait pas proposé de venir. De toute façon, le rouquin n'aurait pas accepté. Avec Neville, il laissa Harry et Hermione et retournèrent dans leur dortoir, un peu inquiet.

Sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry et Hermione se dépêchaient de rejoindre l'infirmerie. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps : la porte ne s'était pas encore refermée. Ils purent passer inaperçus. Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent dans un coin, entre deux armoires, au plus près des deux lits où avaient été allongées les deux jeunes sorcières. Madame Pomfresh levait les bras au ciel.

Que s'est-il encore passé ? demanda l'infirmière.

Pour le moment, nous l'ignorons, répondit amèrement Minerva.

Pendant que madame Pomfresh donnait les premiers soins à l'élève qui en avait besoin, la directrice se retourna vers le professeur de métamorphoses.

Professeur Würstkleiner, j'attends vos explications … Que s'est-il passé ?

Ach, che l'ignore … Che refenais de mon pureau quand ch'ai entendu des kris. Che zuiz allé foir et ch'ai trouvé zez deux élèves komme za. Che n'en zais pas plus…

Minerva et Würstkleiner furent interrompus par madame Pomfresh.

Et pour l'autre fille, que peut-on faire ? Aucun de mes remèdes ne serait efficace, on dirait qu'elle a été changée en statue … Je ne peux vraiment rien faire.

Il faudrait savoir ce qui lui est arrivé … Peut-on déjà interroger cette élève ? Ou est-ce trop tôt ?

Je lui ai donné une potion pour la calmer, expliqua l'infirmière. Je pense que vous pouvez lui poser des questions sans trop de problème … Mais au moindre problème, au moindre signe d'énervement, vous devrez cesser ! Je ne voudrais pas que son état empire ! Est-ce clair ?

Très bien.

Les trois professeurs firent cercle autour du lit où était allongée la jeune sorcière. Minerva se chargea de conduire l'interrogatoire. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda avec bienveillance la sorcière. Elle ne semblait pas âgée de plus de onze ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains coiffés en deux longues tresses qui lui tombaient dans le dos. Son visage était encore rougi par les larmes et ses yeux noisettes étaient bouffis. Sur sa robe de sorcier était cousu le blason des Pouffsouffle. Minerva lui tapota la main.

Tu es Abigaël Ralop, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille approuva de la tête, elle semblait toujours aussi paniquée, mais elle ne pleurait plus et ne tremblait plus de tous ses membres. La potion de Madame Pomfresh faisait son effet.

Je sais que cela te sera très dur, mais j'aimerai beaucoup que tu nous expliques ce qui s'est passé. Surtout, prends ton temps ! Mais il est vraiment important que nous puissions savoir ce qui est arrivé à ton amie pour pouvoir la guérir et empêcher que cela ne se reproduise … Tu comprends ?

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

La jeune fille se redressa et s'appuya contre l'oreiller. Minerva et Würstkleiner la regardait avec bienveillance, tandis que Severus avait la même expression de dédain qui pourtant cachait une vive curiosité.

Nous allions dans la Grande Salle. Il faisait sombre dans le couloir … mais on n'avait pas peur … enfin pas au début. Les bougies faisaient des ombres rigolotes sur les murs … On trouvait ça très amusant. On essayait de deviner à quoi ça ressemblait. Et puis … soudain … il … a fait … très froid. On a senti comme un vent ou un souffle. On se serait crues dehors. Et puis certaines bougies ont été soufflées. Il a fait beaucoup plus sombre. Au début, on pensait qu'une fenêtre avait été ouverte quelque part et que ce n'était qu'un simple courant d'air.

La jeune fille s'arrêta. Madame Pomfresh avait fait un pas, prête à bondir à sa rescousse si Minerva perturbait trop sa patiente. Mais Abigaël se ressaisit. Une seule et unique larme coula sur sa joue.

On a entendu des craquements ; ça se rapprochait de plus en plus. On a couru. J'ai trébuché, je suis tombée. Sarah s'est retournée vers moi et soudain, elle a vu quelque chose, elle a crié et s'est retrouvée changée en statue. Moi, j'étais toujours à terre, j'avais trop peur pour me relever. Je n'ai rien vu …

Tu n'as absolument rien vu ? insista la directrice.

Juste une ombre sur le sol, au-dessus de moi.

Ach … et z'était koi au juste zette ompre ? demanda Würstkleiner vivement intéressé.

On aurait dit une femme, mais pas tout à fait … je crois … je crois … que ses cheveux … lui étaient vivants : ils bougeaient … On aurait dit des serpents.

Et ensuite ?

L'ombre a disparu. J'ai entendu les craquements diminués et disparaître. Je me suis relevée. J'ai essayé de faire bouger Sarah … mais j' arrivais pas …

Minerva tapota une dernière fois la main de la jeune femme. L'infirmière avait ouvert une nouvelle fiole et en donna une grande cuillère à Abigaël qui s'endormit aussitôt.

Madame Pomfresh et les trois professeurs s'étaient rapprochés et discutaient vivement. L'infirmière rouspétait contre les choses bizarres qui courraient dans les couloirs et blessaient ses élèves. Elle se demandait aussi comment rendre vie à l'autre élève. Severus restait silencieux, ses yeux brillaient bizarrement.

Ze que zette cheune fille a dékrit ne me rappelle rien … constata amèrement le professeur de métamorphoses.

Sa description me dit quelque chose, qu'en pensez-vous Severus ?

Une femme avec des serpents sur la tête … Je n'aurai jamais pu penser qu'elle puisse réellement exister …

Mais de qui parlez-vous ?

C'est une des Gorgones : Méduse. Quiconque croise son regard est changé en pierre … mais c'est un personnage de récits et légendes moldus … C'est impossible …

Si ce que vous dites est vrai, Severus, cela est plus qu'effrayant. Cela voudrait dire que de vieilles légendes prennent soudain vie. Comment est-ce possible ? Il va nous falloir agir et ce rapidement.

Minerva se tut. Ses lèvres pincées, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Avant tout, il nous faut réunir élèves et professeur ; avertir les élèves qu'un danger rôde dans Poudlard et donc qu'ils sont consignés dans leurs salles communes. Quant aux autres professeurs, il nous faut tout leur expliquer en détail. De plus, nous allons devoir trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser de cette Méduse. Je vais aussi demander à madame Pince de regarder dans ces livres. Les légendes nous livreront peut-être la solution.

Les trois professeurs quittèrent l'infirmerie. Harry et Hermione attendirent quelques instants pour partir discrètement à leur tour. Une fois dans le couloir, toujours à l'abri sous la cape, ils discutèrent brièvement.

Comment cela peut-être possible.

Aucune idée Harry … Mais si c'est réellement Méduse, nous avons intérêt à faire attention…

As-tu une idée pour la vaincre ?

Attends, tu ne vas pas sérieusement te lancer là-dedans. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux …

Si on la croise, il faudra bien se défendre ! Alors ?

Je … je ne me rappelle plus. J'ai dû lire cette légende il y a longtemps … je crois juste que le héros qui l'a tuée est Persée … Il y avait aussi un truc avec un bouclier, et Pégase et … et … je ne sais vraiment plus …

Tant pis. On fera des recherches plus tard. On ferait mieux de retourner à la Salle Commune.

Alors qu'ils faisaient route vers leur dortoir, un sonorus retentit soudain :

Tous les élèves sont priés de regagner leur salle commune et d'y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Alors qu'Harry et Hermione allaient attendre le dernier couloir qui le menait au tableau de la Grosse Dame, un souffle glacé se fit sentir, aussitôt suivi par des craquements de plus en plus fort. Cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry et Hermione,avec un certain effroi virent passer devant eux une énorme créature. Un homme de très haute taille, très musclé … mais à la place de sa tête, celle d'un chacal.

- Anubis, murmura Hermione terrorisée…


	50. Chapter 50

Chapitre L :

Dans la salle commune, tous les gryffondors étaient réunis. Une agitation sourde animait les esprits et beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi tout le monde avait été rappelé dans leurs maisons. Si les raisons qu'énonçaient les élèves étaient toutes différentes, ils s'accordaient tous pour dire qu'un nouveau malheur s'était abattu sur Poudlard. Ron et Neville attendaient le retour d'Harry et Hermione. Même si Ron ne voulait se l'avouer, il avait de revoir Harry pour que celui-ci explique ce qu'il savait.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Harry et Hermione, plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, firent leur apparition. Les discussions reprirent.

Neville suivit de près par Ron se jeta sur les deux arrivants.

Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'avez-vous appris ? Est-ce grave ?

Hermione se jeta dans le premier fauteuil qu'elle trouva.

Il y a deux élèves à l'infirmerie …

On le savait déjà, marmonna Ron.

La fille a raconté ce qu'elle a vu, ce qui est arrivé à sa copine.

Et ?

C'était Méduse !

Méduse ? C'est pas un animal ?

Pas la bête, corrigea Hermione, mais une des Gorgones !

Une grognonne ? C'est quoi ça …

Une Gorgone, Neville … C'était des sœurs de la mythologie grecque, une vieille légende … Méduse a le pouvoir de changer en pierre quiconque croise son regard. C'est ce qui est arrivé …

Mais comment cela se peut-il ? Tu viens de dire que ce n'est qu'un personnage de légende …

C'est bien là tout le problème … continua Hermione. Mais …

La jeune fille s'interrompit.

Mais quoi ? répéta Neville.

En revenant … en revenant … nous … avons croisé …un autre personnage de légende …

Quoi ? Qui ? s'écrièrent en même temps Ron et Neville.

Anubis …

Anubis ? C'est pas un héros égyptien, demanda Ron. Je crois que pendant notre voyage là-bas, on nous en avait parlé …

Ce n'est pas un héros, répliqua Hermione. C'est un dieu … le dieu de la mort …

Les élèves aux alentours n'avaient jusqu'à présent prêté aucune oreille au récit d'Harry et d'Hermione, mais le dernier mot résonna et un écho de voix affolées le répéta longuement.

Mort ?

Mort !

Tous les professeurs étaient réunis dans la salle des professeurs. Tout comme les élèves, les discussions et les suppositions allaient bon train. La directrice suivie de Würstkleiner et de Rogue fit son entrée. Le silence se fit. Anae était appuyée contre une fenêtre, elle regardait les étoiles s'allumer unes à unes dans le ciel sans lune. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête quand Minerva fit son entrée. Elle ne vit donc pas Severus qui la fusillait du regard, comme s'il lui en voulait de lui cacher quelque chose.

De nouvelles heures sombres s'annoncent pour Poudlard, déclama Minerva. Comme vous devez tous l'avoir appris, nous avons retrouvé une élève changée en pierre. L'autre fillette n'au heureusement rien. Elle a pu nous raconter ce qui lui était arrivé.

La directrice s'interrompit, dévisagea le visage de tous les professeurs, de Rusard et de Madame Pince qui avaient pris place parmi les professeurs. Sentant le regard vif de Minerva sur elle, Anae daigna enfin se retourner. Elle rendit son regard lourd à la directrice.

La jeune fille nous a raconté que son amie a été changée en pierre … par … Méduse.

Les professeurs qui connaissaient les mythes moldus eurent un regard effrayés, mais certains ne comprenaient l'émoi de leurs collègues. Un brouhaha envahit la salle entre ceux qui étaient affolés et les professeurs qui demandaient des explications.

La voix grave d'Hagrid couvrit bientôt celle des autres.

Mais enfin qui est cette Méduse ?

Minerva expliqua les éléments du mythe qu'elle connaissait, ce qui acheva de paniquer le corps enseignant.

Un peu de calme, cria Minerva. Cela ne sert à rien de paniquer !

La directrice dut utiliser plusieurs sonorus avant que le silence n'ait été rétabli dans la salle des professeurs.

Elle expliqua ensuite ce qu'elle attendait de tout le monde. Madame Pince escorté d'Hagrid et de Rusard retourna à sa bibliothèque pour faire de plus amples recherches, peut-être les légendes grecques, si Poudlard possédait de tels livres, pourraient aider Minerva à se débarrasser de Méduse.

Les autres furent mis à contribution et des équipes de deux se formèrent pour patrouiller dans les couloirs.

Surtout, rappela une énième fois Minerva, n'oubliez que son regard vous sera fatal.

Le professeur Flitwick qui s'était mis avec le professeur Chourave grogna :

Et comment peut-on patrouiller en fermant les yeux ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

Au fur et à mesure les binômes quittèrent la salle des professeurs. Würstkleiner s'était proposé pour accompagner Minerva jusqu'à son bureau. Les épaules affaissées par les soucis, elle se préparait à affronter le Ministère à qui elle allait devoir annoncer cette terrible nouvelle, il lui fallait aussi prévenir les parents de la pauvre petite changée en pierre.

Il ne restait plus dans la salle déserte que Severus et Anae. Ils n'avaient pas bougé et se dévisageaient en silence tel des chiens de faïence. Severus fut le premier à rompre la glace.

Alors ?

Alors quoi ?

Tu as des explications à donner ?

Des explications sur quoi ?

Je sais pas … sur ce qui se passe ici par exemple …

Parce que tu crois que je sais quelque chose, peut-être ?

Pourquoi pas ?

La seule réponse d'Anae fut un regard noir et un silence lourd. Elle s'avança et le dépassa sans lui accorder un regard ou un geste. Les couloirs étaient assez obscurs, Anae et Severus avançaient en silence avec une certaine distance entre eux. Tout était calme et s'il n'y avait pas eu deux élèves qui étaient à l'infirmerie, on aurait plus croire qu'aucun danger ne menaçait une nouvelle fois la tranquillité de Poudlard.

Minerva et Würstkleiner discutaient vivement.

Vos « recherches » avancent-elles comme vous le souhaitez ?

Nein … Ch'ai un peu de mal à optenir ze que che feux … Mais che reste konfiant !

Et concernant cette nouvelle histoire, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous êtes restés bien silencieux …

Ch'avoue que tout zezi est très bizarre … Mais kuand che zuiz arrivé dans fotre pureau. Fous étiez en pleine dizkuzzion avec des élèfes … Que foulaient-ils ?

Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Longdubat avaient été témoin d'un étrange phénomène … en rentrant de la bibliothèque : ils ont senti une présence dans le couloir. Monsieur Weasley a cru voir l'ombre d'une énorme bête … Mais il n'a pas pu me donner plus de détails … Les deux élèves se sont vite enfuis …

Che krois qu'ils ont pien fait !

Vous pensez qu'ils aient pu rencontrer Méduse ?

Nein … Che ne pense pas qu'il puizze z'agir d'elle, sauf si elle a le poufoir de ze troufer dans deux endroits à la fois …

Mais alors ?

Ja, ja … Il y aurait zwei kréatures …

Minerva était arrivé devant l'entrée de son bureau. Elle remercia Würstkleiner de l'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici.

Le professeur de métamorphoses s'en retourna patrouiller dans les couloirs, l'air soucieux.

Et toi ? As-tu une idée de ce qui se passe ici ? lança soudain Anae.

Severus qui avait quelques pas d'avance s'arrêta soudain et se retourna. Il regarda, son visage s'était soudain radouci.

Aucune idée, avoua-t-il.

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cela … des créatures de légendes qui prennent soudain vie …

Tu devrais peut-être essayer de … de … te renseigner … Je ne sais pas si c'est une coïncidence, mais les deux élèves qui ont été attaquées sont des sang-de-bourbe … Cela a peut-être un rapport …

Peut-être … Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais obtenir des informations. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Ce qui font les autres n'est jamais ébruité …

La sorcière s'interrompit un instant. Elle avait à présent rattrapé Severus et se tenait à sa hauteur ; le couloir faisait un coude et elle tendit l'oreille. Elle finit par secouer la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit.

Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Severus.

Rien … j'avais cru entendre un bruit.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa longuement.

Pourquoi as-tu pensé que je puisse être au courant de quelque chose ?

Je sais pas trop … Comme tu avais rencontré Lucius … j'ai pensé que …

Mais bien sûr, s'écria Anae soudainement. La boîte !

La boîte ? Quelle boîte ?

Lucius voulait me voir à propos de Drago, il s'inquiétait pour lui … L'autre jour, Drago avait récupéré une boîte et je suis persuadée que, maintenant, c'est Weasley qui l'a … Je suis certaine de l'avoir vu l'autre jour avec …

Tu penses que tout ceci pourrait être lié ?

Peut-être. Drago introduit une boîte étrange ici et peu après, il se passe d'étranges choses …

Et cette boîte, elle ressemble à quoi ?

Je ne l'ai pas trop bien vue … Pas très grande, il me semble qu'elle était décorée, sculptée, je crois …

Il faudrait interroger Drago …

Il ne dit rien. Il est trop fier et veut agir tout seul …

Alors il faut trouver Weasley et cette boîte …

Les pensées du professeur de métamorphoses s'agitaient dans sa tête. Il aurait bien aimé engloutir une assiette de charcuterie arrosée de bonnes chopes de bière, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Le gros Allemand sursauta soudain. La chair de poule avait envahi ses bras, un souffle glacé se faisait soudain sentir. Il éclata de rire.

Ach so … Nous z'allons pien nous z'amuzer !

Un craquement sourd retentit, suivit d'un autre et d'un autre encore, à chaque fois de plus en plus rapprochés. Les bougies tremblotaient et les ombres dansaient sur les murs.

Würstkleiner dégaina sa baguette comme une épée. Il fit quelques pas en avant, les craquements redoublèrent et s'arrêtèrent soudain. Würstkleiner avait atteint le coin du couloir. Il respira un bon coup et s'engagea sur sa droite. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite. Devant lui, se tenait un serpent énorme et imposant. Le reptile s'enroula sur lui-même et étira sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à la hauteur de celle du professeur. Il y eut soudain comme une petite explosion et le serpent disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Quand elle se fut dissipée, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'animal : à sa place se dressait un homme de haute taille et à la stature imposante. Würstkleiner n'avait toujours fait aucun geste. Il regardait simplement l'inconnu, jaugeant sans doute son adversaire. L'homme n'avait pas l'air hostile. Il souriait à Würskleiner. Son visage était basané et il portait une courte barbe noire taillée impeccablement. Ses cheveux étaient dissimulés sous une sorte de coiffe qui ressemblait à un turban. Ses vêtements ne ressemblaient en rien aux robes de sorciers ou aux habits moldus, il portait une sorte de tunique orientale aux reflets moirés et sombres. À sa ceinture pendait un long cimeterre et à sa gauche, une dague finement ciselée et ornée de pierres précieuses qui luisaient doucement dans les lueurs tremblantes des flammes des bougies.

Qui êtes-fous ? demanda Würstkleiner.

L'homme lui répondit avec un fort accent oriental.

Je m'appelle Kashkash Shayatin de Marid.

Ach so et que foulez-fous ?

Vous faire une proposition intéressante …


	51. Chapter 51

_**Chapitre LI : Deux petits mots … Est-ce si difficile à prononcer ?**_

Le silence s'était installé, lourd, pesant. L'air semblait être chargé d'électricité comme avant un orage.

Une propozizion intérezzante ? Ach so !

Oui, une proposition que, j'en suis sûr, vous ne pourrez refuser.

Fraiment ? Et kuelle est donk zette propozizion ?

Moi le Grand Kashkash Shayatin de Marid vous offre,dans sa grande mansuétude, la possibilité de voir trois de vos vœux exaucés …

Fraiment ? Gut …

Je vois que vous êtes intéressé … Parfait. Réfléchissez bien … Trois vœux, trois souhaits … Que voulez-vous ?

Fous allez un peu fite … Che n'ai chamais dit que ch'akkeptais …

Vous oseriez refuser une telle proposition. Une proposition unique, que vous n'aurez qu'une seule fois dans votre vie … Allons ? N'y songez même pas ! Ce serait vraiment trop bête de laisser passer cette chance unique … Trois vœux !

Würstkleiner ne répondit rien. Ses yeux se mirent à briller étrangement. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour Kashkash.

Que voulez-vous ?

Les yeux noirs du djinn fixaient avec intensité le professeur de métamorphoses.

Je vois que vous avez envie de tant de choses … Difficile de faire un choix. Peut-être pourrais-je vous aider …

Würstkleiner ne répondit que par un énigmatique grognement.

Le djinn tendit sa main devant lui, un nuage de fumée apparut, bientôt remplacé par une énorme chope de bière.

Peut-être que cela vous ferait plaisir ? Il suffit de dire quelques petits mots : « Je souhaite … »

La bière disparut, remplacée par un plat fumant et gigantesque de choucroute.

À moins que vous n'ayez envie de ceci …

La choucroute disparut à son tour.

Mais peut-être que ces nourritures ne vous intéresse pas … Je peux vous offrir tellement plus …

Würstkleiner éclata de rire.

Fous êtes perzpikaze … La pière et la surkroüt … Che peux en afoir autant que che feux ! Fous allez defoir faire mieux que za !

Vous êtes difficile ! Tant mieux ! J'aime relever des défis !

Le djinn regarda de nouveau intensément le sorcier.

Peut-être que des millions de sacs de gallions vous satisferaient ?

Il s'interrompit et secoua la tête.

Non ! cela n'est pas pour vous …

Le gros rire de l'Allemand s'éleva de nouveau dans le couloir.

Des femmes ? peut-être ?

Le djinn fit apparaître autour de lui et de l'Allemand une bonne dizaine de femmes, toutes différentes : des blondes, des rousses, des brunes, des grandes, des petites, des minces, des grosses. Le seul point commun entre toutes était leur nudité parfaite.

Elles s'évanouirent en un claquement de doigt du génie.

Si les femmes ne vous intéressent pas, je peux aussi vous proposer quelques beaux jeunes hommes.

Le couloir fut aussitôt envahi par une horde dénudée de jeunes hommes au corps musclé et brillant. Un autre claquement de doigt les fit disparaître.

Bien, résumons, continua imperturbable Kashkash. Les nourritures terrestres ne vous intéressent pas, la richesse non plus, l'amour d'une femme ou d'un homme non plus … Allons, laissez- moi voir ce que vous désirez par-dessus tout … je peux tout exaucer … même les souhaits les plus secrets, les vœux les plus inavouables … ouvrez-moi voter cœur … Vous ne serez pas déçu.

Che doute que fous puizziez me donnez zatizfakzion …

- Je peux aussi faire de vous le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps … Vous offrir la vie éternelle, la beauté, la sagesse …

Würstkleiner rit doucement.

Je suis le plus doué de tout les djinns … Ne me sous-estimez pas !

Il y a une choze dont nous n'afons pas parlé …

Laquelle ? demanda Kashkash étonné …

Pourquoi ?

Pardon ?

Pourquoi faites-fous zela ? pourquoi foulez-fous m'offrir trois foeux ?

C'est mon fardeau … expliqua le djinn. Réaliser les souhaits des personnes que je rencontre …

Fu komme za, on aurait prezque pitié de fous …

Würstkleiner éclata de rire.

Et le prix ? demanda l'Allemand.

Vous me décevez … Vous pensez que je vais vous demander quelque chose en contrepartie ?

Che connais les léchendes …Les offres d'un djinn ne zont chamais gratuites … ou alors, elles finizzent tôt ou tard à ze retourner contre zelui qui les a faites …

Le rire de Kashkash résonna.

Puisque vous êtes au courant de certaines choses, vous devriez savoir que je prends ce que je veux une fois les vœux exaucés … Nous pourrions dire que c'est une sorte de loterie … J'exauce les vœux et je prends ce que je veux … Mais rassurez-vous … Je ne demanda jamais grand-chose en échange …

Ch'en doute …

Trève de bavardage ! Voyons ce que vous désirez par-dessus tout …

Les yeux noirs se perdirent dans ceux du professeur. L'échange ne dura qu'un instant, mais Würstkleiner eut l'impression que cela faisait des heures que le djinn le regardait et essayait de percer les profondeurs de son esprit.

Le djinn eut un grand sourire.

Dans sa main tendue, apparut soudain une épingle à cheveux en argent.

Ceci vous ferait peut-être plaisir …

Würstkleiner sursauta. Comment diable cet esprit avait pu faire apparaître cet objet qu'il désirait par-dessus. Ceci pourrait-il être la solution à ses problèmes, à ses questions ?

Le sourire du djinn fut encore plus étincelant …

Je vois que je vous intéresse enfin … Cependant, je suis certain que ce misérable objet n'est pas votre vœu le plus cher …

L'épingle à cheveux disparut.

Je peux vous offrir plus … la vie …

Une jeune femme gracieuse, vêtue d'une longue robe grise, aux longs cheveux blonds se tenait entre le professeur et le djinn. Elle était penchée vers un petit garçon et une petite fille aussi blonds que leur mère. Tous trois se regardaient en riant. Ils étaient comme enveloppés par une fine brume argentée qui luisait doucement.

Face à ce tableau, les yeux de Würstkleiner s'étaient embués de larmes. Il passa sa main droite sur son visage pour en chasser les traces de chagrins. Puis il cria au djinn :

Perzonne ! Perzonne ne zerait capable de za !

En êtez-vous certain … Je vous l'ai dit, je peux exaucer tous les vœux …

La femme et les jumeaux disparurent dans la brume argentée.

Je peux vous offrir cela … à moins que vous ne préfériez la mort … la vengeance …

Il y eut comme une flamme verte. Le djinn brandissait devant lui une tête décapitée qu'il tenait par une grosse mèche de cheveux noirs. Les autres cheveux poisseux de sang masquaient en partie le visage du mort, déformé par la douleur, mais Würstkleiner n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Sa colère sourde et vengeresse qu'il cachait au plus profond de son âme resurgissait avec violence. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait réussi à la contenir mais voir mort la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde avait ravivé les flammes de la haine. Le masque d'indifférence et de mépris venait de se fissurer, les efforts qu'il avait fait pour s'adresser à lui presque normalement, pour cacher ses véritables sentiments … tout cela venait de s'effacer en un instant.

Alors ? Que décidez-vous ? mais si cela ne vous convient pas, je peux aussi vous proposer plein d'autres choses …

La tête décapitée avait disparu.

Trois vœux … Vous pouvez avoir tant de choses … Il vous suffit de dire deux petits mots … Je souhaite … Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça … Mais peut-être désirez-vous autre chose … Je peux amener vos ennemis à vos pieds … ou les faire venir dans votre camp pour que le visage du monde sorcier soit changé … Je peux tout faire … Deux mots et ce que vous désirez le plus est à vous … Deux petits mots …Est-ce si difficile à prononcer ?

Le professeur ne savait plus quoi penser, au début, il s'était senti si fort , si déterminer à ne rien accepter, à laisser parler ce stupide djinn … Il avait eu beau fermer son esprit, essayer de résister à la tentation, mais ce qu'il avait vu … Si le djinn pouvait vraiment faire tout ce qu'il avait dit … si … tout ceci était possible … tant de choses pouvaient être changées, tant de possibilités s'ouvraient alors à lui, la résolution de tous ses problèmes semblait être à portée de main, à portée de rêves …

Il secoua sa tête … Était-ce possible ? Était-ce réalisable ? Était-ce folie ? Et le prix à payer ?

Deux petits mots … Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à dire … Deux petits mots …

Würstkleiner tordait ses mains dans tous les sens, son esprit, son âme et son cœur étaient torturés. Que faire ? Dire ces quelques mots ou prendre son courage à deux mains, garder à jamais le chagrin et les regrets dans son cœur et faire demi-tour …

Deux mots, répétait inlassablement le djinn. Deux petits mots.

Würstkleiner, tout à coup, tomba à genoux, les mains sur ses oreilles, le visage défait et en larmes, criant et hurlant.

Arrêtez ! Che vous en prie … Arrêtez !

Mais inlassablement, le djinn imperturbable répétait sans cesse :

Deux petits mots. Deux petits mots …

Les yeux fermés, Würstkleiner ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir et revoir des images défiler devant lui : la femme et les jumeaux, la tête décapitée, l'épingle, un avenir moins noir …

- Deux mots, juste deux mots …


	52. Chapter 52

_**Chapitre LII : Le jugement de l'âme …**_

Où vas-tu comme ça ?

C'est toi qui l'a dit … La réponse est peut-être dans la boîte de Weasley …

Et en quoi cela nous intéresse-t-il ? Si Poudlard sombre un peu plus … quel mal cela peut-il nous faire ?

Tu n'es pas curieuse ?

Anae leva les yeux au ciel. Mais un petit sourire était né sur ses lèvres en même temps.

Autant faire quelque chose … plutôt que de patrouiller pour rien dans les couloirs … N'empêche qu'il faut retraverser tout Poudlard … Nous sommes à l'opposé de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Severus éclata soudain de rire en voyant la mine grognonne d'Anae.

Ils firent donc demi-tour et se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

Des murmures parcouraient les tableaux ; les personnages semblaient affoler mais ni Severus ni Anae ne l'avaient remarqué.

Un souffle glacé envahit soudain les escaliers où venaient d'arriver les professeurs et des craquements sourds se firent entendre. En même temps, Severus et Anae dégainèrent leurs baguettes.

Je crois que nous allons avoir un peu d'action, murmura la sorcière.

Un peu ? Je crois que tu te trompes … Regarde !

Severus venait de désigner la créature qui s'avançait vers eux : un minotaure. Le monstre était très grand, plus de deux mètres de haut. Les deux cornes effilées luisaient et leurs pointes étaient recouvertes d'une substance poisseuse écarlate.

On dirait que nous ne sommes pas les premiers à l'avoir rencontré … constata Severus.

Les yeux rouges de la créature flamboyaient et des naseaux de la tête taurine sortait un souffle glacé.

Un meuglement assourdissant résonna dans le couloir, le Minotaure se préparait à charger.

Ni Severus ni Anae ne lui laissèrent le temps de s'avancer vers, la créature fut frappée de plein fouet par des éclairs de stupéfix. Mais le sortilège n'arrêta pas la progression de la bête. Les sorts semblaient avoir très peu d'emprise sur le Minotaure, il avançait simplement au ralenti au lieu d'avoir été paralysé.

Que se passe-t-il, marmonna Anae. Nos sorts ne l'arrêtent pas …

Les deux sorciers avaient beau lancer plusieurs sorts sur le Minotaure, ils n'avaient aucun effet ou presque sur la créature. Elle progressait, forçant Anae et Severus à reculer imperceptiblement.

C'est la première fois que je vois ça … C'est comme si notre magie n'avait aucune prise sur lui …

Essayons autre chose, proposa Anae.

Sectumsempra !

Une longue égratignure zébra le torse du Minotaure. Il s'arrêta, regarda bêtement le sang couler un instant. Mais quelques secondes après, la blessure commença à se refermer et il n'y eut plus aucune trace …

C'est impossible.

Le maître des potions s'était arrêté/

Impossible ou pas, lui cria Anae, il faut faire quelque chose …

Le minotaure s'est dangereusement approché. Les sorts d'entrave et de saucissonnage perdaient les quelques effets qu'ils avaient eu sur la créature. Deux petits pas seulement séparaient les sorciers du monstre.

Une idée ? demanda Anae.

On continue à lui jeter des sorts d'entrave … Il sera ralenti, ça nous laissera le temps de trouver une solution …

De nouveaux éclairs jaillirent des deux baguettes et touchèrent de plein fouet le minotaure. Sa fureur était à son paroxysme. Les naseaux fumants, les yeux du minotaure lançaient des éclairs de pure haine. La créature semblaient enchaînées par des liens invisibles. Elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à faire un mouvement.

Severus et Anae étaient sur le point de se réjouir pour cette courte victoire, mais le monstre banda ses muscles et les chaînes invisibles éclatèrent en mille morceaux. Un rugissement de victoire se fit entendre. Les bras musclés levé au ciel, le minotaure fit un pas de plus en avant.

Attention, cria Severus.

Mais c'était trop tard, la créature venait d'empoigner Anae et la jeta au loin comme une vulgaire marionnette. La sorcière s'écrasa contre une vieille armure rouillée qui s'écroula à terre en un fracas assourdissant. Un filet de sang perla aux lèvres de la sorcière.

Severus était seul à faire face au minotaure à présent.

Sans avoir eu plus de nouvelles, une majorité d'élèves avaient regagné leurs lits à l'abri dans leurs dortoirs. Les élèves de sixièmes et septièmes années étaient restés dans leurs salles communes, attendant d'hypothétiques nouvelles. Les plus jeunes élèves dormaient déjà. Le dortoir de Pouffsouffle dominaient les serres et la lune se reflétait dans le toit de verre de la serre numéro trois. Bien au chaud sous leurs épaisses couvertures, les jeunes sorciers étaient plongés dans leurs rêves qui pour certains semblaient mouvementés : beaucoup de garçons s'agitaient en proie à de horribles cauchemars.

_Le dortoir avait beau être plongé dans le noir, on y voyait comme en plein jour. Ce n'était pas la lueur pâle de la lune qui apportait cette lumière étrange. Il faisait un peu froid … Timothée se demanda si les elfes avaient bien chauffé le dortoir avant qu'ils ne viennent se coucher, il faisait si froid : de la buée s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte. Dans le lit à côté du sien, de sonores ronflements montaient régulièrement du garçon endormi. Timothée se retourna plusieurs fois en grognant : avec tout ce bruit digne du Poudlard express il allait avoir du mal à se rendormir. D'ailleurs, il s'assit dans son lit … Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ? Il se gratta la tête. Un mauvais rêve sans doute, quelques images lui revinrent en tête : une sorte de chien ou de loup, une plume … Bizarre …_

_Soudain, le craquement se fit de nouveau entendre : ce n'était pas son songe étrange qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil mais bien ce bruit étrange._

_Une ombre se dessinait derrière le rideau de son baldaquin, une main un peu plus grande que la moyenne fit bouger le fin voilage._

_La respiration du petit sorcier s'accélera._

_Une voix comme venue d'outre-tombe l'interpella._

_Timothée Randall Bawloy, lève-toi !_

_Sans qu'il ne le veuille, son corps s'était mis en mouvement, il aurait bien voulu rester dans son lit, se cacher sous ses couvertures mais plus rien ne lui obéissait plus._

_Il passa derrière le voile de son baldaquin._

_Timothée n'était plus dans son dortoir. Il était dans une salle étrange, qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Une salle immense dont les murs et le plafond étaient recouvert d'étranges hiéroglyphes. Il se serait cru dans un temple égyptien._

_Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, avant de savoir qu'il était un sorcier, Timothée rêvait de devenir égyptologue …_

_Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la créature qui se tenait devant lui._

_Anubis, murmura le jeune sorcier._

_Avance-toi, jeune mortel, tu vas être jugé …_

_Timothée se mit à trembler de tous son corps._

_Jugé mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait … Je ne comprends pas … Où sommes-nous ? Que se passe-t-il ? Si c'est une blague ce n'est vraiment pas drôle._

_Alors qu'il parlait, était apparu devant Anubis et Timothée une immense balance. Sur un des plateau avait été déposé une plume._

_Tu vas être jugé, jeune mortel. Si ton cœur est pur il sera aussi léger que cette plume alors tu rejoindras les Plaines des Bienheureux… Mais malheur à toi si ton cœur est plein de vices … tu connaîtras les tourments éternels._

_Mais … protesta Timothée … Je n'ai rien fait … Laissez-moi …_

_Le jeune sorcier était tout près de l'immense balance dorée. Son souffle faisait voleter la plume … Les tremblements reprirent de plus belle._

_Timothée aperçut derrière la balance, dans l'ombre les silhouettes de plusieurs personnages, mais sa peur était tellement grande qu'il se mit à pleurer._

_Silence ! Ton cœur va être posé sur la balance …_

_Une douleur fulgurante envahit la poitrine de Timothée. Avec horreur, une tache sanglante apparut à l'endroit où était son cœur, la tache grandit de même que la douleur. Le jeune sorcier se mit à hurler comme jamais il n'avait hurlé auparavant. Malgré ses larmes et ses cris, il vit son cœur sortir de sa poitrine et aller se poser sur le plateau de la balance. _

_Il te faut réciter les mauvaises actions que tu n'as pas commises dans ta vie, Timothée Randall Bawloy …_

_Je … je …_

_Parle !_

_Je … je n'ai pas volé …Je n'ai pas tué …_

_Le jeune sorcier bafouillait, les pensées défilaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête …_

_Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien._

_Puis, lentement, inexorablement, le plateau où avait été posé le cœur se mit à descendre._

_Maât a parlé, Timothée Randall Bawloy. __Ton coeur, ton âme sont remplis par le mal. Puisses-tu être maudis à jamais …_Babaï, la Grande Dévoreuse, sera ton châtiment.

_Au même moment, une étrange créature arriva : elle avait une tête de crocodile entourée d'une crinière de lion. Ses pattes postérieures étaient celles d'un hippopotame et les antérieures, celles d'une hyène._

_Elle commença à dévorer le cœur encore palpitant, tandis que les hurlements de Timothée ne faisaient qu'augmenter à mesure que son cœur disparaissait dans la gueule de Babaï._

Tous les garçons se réveillèrent en même temps. Les cris étaient de plus en plus horribles. Des sixièmes et septièmes années venaient d'arriver dans la chambre, alertés par les hurlements.

Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

On sait … on a été réveillé par des cris …

Le préfet des Pouffsouffle envoya trois élèves prévenir, grâce aux tableaux le professeur Chourave.

Puis, il s'avança, pâle et blême vers le lit d'où venaient les cris.

Soudain, il n'y eut plus rien : plus de hurlements, plus de pleurs, seuls les respirations saccadés des élèves apeurés.

Le préfet tira d'un coup sec sur le baldaquin.

Le spectacle qu'il eut sous ses yeux hanta ses pires cauchemars pendant de longs mois.

Le jeune Timothée était étendu sur son lit, dans une mare de sang. Sa poitrine ouverte laissait voir une ouverture béante là où aurait dû être le cœur du jeune sorcier.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapitre LIII : **

Personne ne sut ce qui s'était vraiment passé, mais la soudaine explosion qui retentit dans le dortoir de Gryffondors fit sursauter tout le monde et ébranla Poudlard. Les élèves se précipitèrent dans le dortoir pour voir ce qui venait de se passer. Pour le moment, personne ne pouvait rien distinguer, un nuage de poussière, de fumée avait envahi toute la pièce.

Est-ce que ça va ? cria une voix un peu apeurée ?

Que s'est –il passé ?

Sais pas, murmura la voix apeurée de Neville.

Tout va bien ? crièrent plusieurs élèves.

Je crois que oui, répondit faiblement Ron.

A travers la poussière, les gryffondors purent apercevoir deux silhouettes qui avançaient vers eux : Ron et Neville couverts de poussière de la tête au pieds, pâles comme des fantômes, les yeux hagards.

- Nous étions les seuls dans le dortoir, renchérit Ron. Alors je crois que tout va bien.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ici, cria une grosse voix.

Tout le monde se retourna : Hagrid venait de faire son entrée.

Par la barbe de Merlin, rugit le géant ! Ron ! Neville ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Rien, Hagrid, répondirent les deux jeunes gens.

Rien ? Ne serait-ce point encore une farce des Sorciers Facétieux ?

Non ! protesta Ron. Nous allions nous coucher quand il y a une explosion.

Une explosion ?

Vous n'avez rien ?

Non, non, c'est bon répondirent en chœur Neville et Ron.

Hum … Je verrai tout ça avec la directrice … Vous m'assurez qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une blague de tes frères, Ron ?

Juré !

On n'a rien fait, insista Neville.

Très bien, je vous crois ! Ne touchez à rien dans le dortoir, je pense que Minerva voudra y jeter un coup d'œil.

Je peux jeter un sort pour empêcher quiconque d'y entrer, lança soudain une voix.

Hagrid se retourna. Un grand sourire illumina son visage fatigué.

Quelle bonne idée, Hermione !

La jeune sorcière sortit sa baguette et murmura quelques paroles.

Voilà, c'est fait, plus personne ne pourra rentrer dans le dortoir jusqu'à ce que le sort soit levé.

Bon travail !

Tout en disant cela, le géant gratifia la jeune fille d'une caresse plutôt bourrue sur les cheveux. Hermione ne sembla pas apprécier cette marque de gratitude à sa juste valeur. Elle grimaça, ce qui fit sourire Ron et Neville.

Tout le monde retourne se coucher, ajouta Hagrid. Et interdiction de quitter votre dortoir ! Je vous rappelle que le couvre-feu est toujours d'actualité tant que nous n'aurons pas résolu les problèmes !

Hagrid quitta les Gryffondors. La plupart des élèves retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs, ils n'étaient pas tous très rassurés.

Devant le dortoir dévasté, Ron, Hermione et Neville restaient planté là.

Euh, s'exclama soudain Ron. Où on va dormir nous ?

Bah vous n'avez qu'à vous installer avec des Premières Années ou dans les fauteuils de la Salle Commune, rétorqua Hermione.

Mouais … maugréa Ron.

Neville s'était approché du seuil du dortoir. Il essayait d'apercevoir quelque chose à l'intérieur, mais le nuage de poussière était toujours aussi épais.

Ron regarda Hermione s'éloigner. Il grommela encore quelques paroles à son attention, mais elle ne lui répondit pas.

Puis machinalement, il fit un pas vers son dortoir, il dépassa Neville et voulut s'avancer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Mais un mur invisible le repoussa. Le pauvre Ron fut projeté de quelques mètres dans les airs et alla s'écraser au sol. Le fracas de la vieille armure qui avait amorti sa chute fit revenir Hermione en courant.

Ron ! Que t'est-il passé dans la tête ! Je viens d'ensorceler la pièce …

Mais, je pensais pouvoir aller récupérer quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione se rendit compte que son ami n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'un simple caleçon. Elle rougit violemment avant de détourner les yeux.

Débrouille-toi ! je sais pas, moi …

Super, tu jettes un sort à mon dortoir et c'est de ma faute si j'ai rien sur le dos ? Tu n'as qu'à enlever le sort pour que je puisse aller chercher ma robe de sorcier …

Je ne peux pas, j'ai fait en sorte que le sort ne se lève que lorsque McGonagal sera là …

Ron regarda Hermione bizarrement.

Toi et tes idées ! Mais où as-tu appris tout ça ? On n'a jamais vu ce genre de sortilèges …

Dans les bouquins, voyons ! Si tu avais un peu plus écouté en cours, tu auras su que le prof de sortilèges nous a conseillé la lecture d'un ouvrage intéressant, _De la magie pour usage courant et moins courant_ par Kaly Nigellus !

Ouais super ! J'ai droit de nouveau à un cours … comme si j'avais le temps de lire les livres qu'on nous conseille !

Tu devrais !

Mouais … et ton bouquin ? Il n'y a pas une formule pour m'habiller ?

Hermione réfléchit un court instant. Les yeux de Ron s'illuminèrent quand elle acquiesça.

Super !

Je te previens que si tu n'es pas content ! La prochaine fois tu te débrouilleras tout seul !

T'en fais pas ! Hermione ! Tout sauf rester en caleçon ! Je commence à geler sur place.

Très bien.

Hermione visa Ron de sa baguette.

Un éclair violet en jaillit en enveloppa le sorcier. Une douce chaleur l'envahit.

Ah, je me sens déjà mieux ! J'ai plus froid !

Parfait alors !

Euh ? Hermione ?

Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

C'est normal que ça gratte ?

T'inquiète, ça va passer dans quelques instants.

Hermione ?

Oui !

C'est normal ça ?

La sorcière qui avait tourné le dos se retourna et pouffa de rire.

HERMIONE, cria Ron ! C'est pas drôle ! Je préfére rester en caleçon plutôt que comme ça ! Annule ton sort !

Je peux pas, réussit à répondre la jeune fille entre deux rires. Il s'annulera de lui-même au lever du jour …

Tu me le paieras !

Quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. Tu avais froid …

Je t'avais demandé des habits … pas ça.

Neville lui aussi était mort de rire : pour une fois que ce genre de mésaventures ne lui arriva pas, il pouvait se moquer. Ron le fusilla du regard.

Le jeune Weasley était recouvert des pieds à la tête d'une épaisse toison d'un violet vif du plus bel effet. Ca et là sur les poils, il y avait d'horribles pustules vertes et jaunes.

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Quand Anae rouvrit les yeux, pendant un instant, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, par terre, au milieu des débris d'une console dans un couloir de Poudlard. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire.

Elle se releva d'un bond et parcourut des yeux le couloir : il était désert. Quelques tableaux pendaient lamentablement tandis que les personnages à l'intérieur hurlaient leur indignation.

Par terre, ça et là, il y avait quelques traînées de sang qui semblaient lui indiquer le chemin. Elle récupéra sa baguette qui gisait à quelques pas d'elle et se mit en route. Elle n'eut pas à aller très loin. Le couloir fit un coude : le principal du combat s'était déroulé là. Les armures explosées en témoignaient tout comme les meubles brisés : il ne restait plus rien d'une chaise ni de la commode. Les chandeliers qui avaient été piétinés étaient tous éteints. Le couloir était plongé dans la pénombre.

Lumos, murmura Anae.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, mais le Minotaure pouvait être tapi dans l'ombre …

La lueur qui sortait de la baguette d'Anae avait dispersé les ténèbres. Le monstre n'était pas là.

Elle progressait lentement, du sang avait maculé le lourd tapis aux fils d'or.

Un instant, son cœur se serra, un instant seulement … Là-bas, devant elle, une silhouette allongée sur le sol. Les flaques de sang étaient encore plus nombreuses. Anae s'agenouilla et retourna le corps de Severus. Une longue balafre lui courait sur le front. Sa robe de sorcier était déchirée à plusieurs endroits, laissant voir quelques blessures, plus ou moins profonde.

Sentant une main fraîche sur son front, Severus ouvrit les yeux.

Le Minotaure, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

Anae le fit taire en posant délicatement son doigt sur sa bouche, comme on l'aurait fait pour un enfant.

Il n'est plus là … Il a disparu. Laisse-moi soigner tes blessures.

Severus voulut protester mais Anae ne céda pas.

Voilà, annonça-t-elle quelques instants plus tard, je crois que ça devrait aller.

Elle l'aida à se relever. C'est dans un triste état que les deux sorciers s'en retournèrent dans leurs chambres.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Chapitre LIV : Les vœux de Sigmund Kafka Würstkleiner**_ …

McGonagall avait accouru aussi vite que possible. Elle était suivie du professeur Würstkleiner au visage démonté et de Harry. En chemin, ils croisèrent Hagrid.

… xplosio … ffondors

Les sorciers étaient déjà loin et Hagrid continuait à leur parler alors que leurs dos n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir dans les couloirs …

Tant pis, pensa le géant, je suppose qu'ils ont d'autres choses plus urgentes à faire …

Hagrid ne se trompait qu'à moitié. McGonagall était effectivement pressée : ce que Harry lui avait raconté l'avait vivement intéressée … En chemin, ils avaient rencontré le professeur de métamorphose visiblement troublé. La directrice avait quand même pris le temps de lui expliquer la situation. Celui-ci avait accepté de les accompagner.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, cette dernière était toute décoiffée, deux autres femmes des tableaux voisins l'avaient rejointe et les commères discutaient vivement :

Une explosion … Mon tableau en a tout tremblé …

Glumbumble Grinchbourdon, hurlèrent les sorciers.

La Grosse Dame sursauta et ouvrit la porte en grognant.

La Salle commune était plongée dans la pénombre. Dans un recoin obscur, une silhouette endormie était assise dans un fauteuil. Harry s'arrêta un instant : cette silhouette étrange lui rappelait quelqu'un mais elle semblait plus qu'animal qu'humaine. Il voulut s'approcher, mais Minerva le rappela à l'ordre.

Potter, nous n'avons pas le temps … Si ce que vous m'avez dit est vrai …

Très bien …

Ja, ja, Minerfa a raizon ! Che zuiz kurieux de foir zela !

Devant le dortoir Hermione et Neville étaient encore en train de discuter.

Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? s'exclama la directrice.

De retour dans sa chambre, Severus ôta sa robe de sorcier. Malgré les sorts jetés par Anae, ses blessures étaient encore pressantes : de larges coupures qui, heureusement, ne saignaient plus. Il fit apparaître un peu d'eau pour nettoyer le sang qui maculait sa peau aussi pâle que la lune.

Cela lui rappela des temps lointains, quand il rentrait à l'aube et que l'eau devenait rouge lorsqu'il se passait les mains dessous.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait plus y penser.

Il s'avançait jusqu' à la fenêtre : la nuit était noire, les profondes ténèbres avaient tout recouvert de leur voile de deuil. Elles enserraient Poudlard dans leurs bras, serrant le collège un peu trop fort, sans doute …

Il retourna à son lit, s'y allongea. Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait trouver de suite le sommeil, mais une soudaine lassitude l'avait envahi. Surgie de nulle part, la fatigue, le dégoût de ses souvenirs l'avait pris tout entier. Une douleur lancinante l'accompagnait aussi, elle vrilla sa tête de part en part. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais ressenti telle souffrance. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, que son âme était sur le point de se déchirer en lambeaux. Severus essaya de se relever, mais il ne put.

Pourquoi cette satanée migraine – si c'en était une- venait l'assaillir maintenant.

Il voulut fermer les yeux, mais plongé dans son obscurité ne resurgissaient que des souvenirs honnis et ensanglantés.

La bibliothèque était déserte. Le silence était parfois brisé par les couinements et les grattements des souris qui cavalaient dans les couloirs voisins.

Une lueur venait percer le noir qui régnait dans ces lieux. De gros grimoires étaient dispersés sur la table, ouverts à des pages jaunies et cornées, parfois tachées.

Une grosse ride barrait le front d'Anae, elle était plongée en pleine concentration et feuilletait fiévreusement les livres étalées devant elle. Apparemment ce qu'elle cherchait n'était pas dans ces livres. Elle les referma brutalement, ne prit même pas la peine de les ranger et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Les couloirs étaient silencieux. Par les fenêtres, Anae put voir le ciel s'éclaircir lentement : là-bas derrière les montagnes embrumées, les premières lueurs du jour teintaient la nuit de rose et de mauve pâle.

La sorcière ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit dans la bibliothèque … Elle n'avait rien trouvé … comme elle s'y attendait … Elle ne savait pas où chercher exactement. Si elle voulait avoir les réponses à ses questions, il lui faudrait interroger qui de droit, mais elle hésitait encore … il risquerait de se braquer … et, ça, elle devait l'éviter à tout prix … Il lui fallait garder intact sa maigre confiance …

Les pas d'Anae venaient de l'amener aux abords d'une petite cour de Poudlard. Perdu au milieu des couloirs peu fréquentés, un petit carré de pelouse gelé luisait doucement. Un petit muret fermait l'extrémité de la cour et permettait d'embrasser d'un seul regard les hautes montagnes qui venaient mourir dans le lac. Le vent était vif et frais et jouait avec les branches gelées d'un arbuste aux formes tordues.

Anae s'arrêta un instant et s'avança jusqu'au bord du muret. La pierre était glacée, mais elle n'y prit garde. Malgré les nuées noires, sans doute chargées de neige, qui s'accumulaient, l'aube timidement réussissait à affirmer son emprise sur la nuit. La lune s'était déjà couchée dans un lit d'obscurité. Les nuages les plus près des rayons du soleil prenaient de magnifiques teintes étincelantes. Anae attendit le moment où le soleil se montra dans toute sa splendeur. Elle cligna des yeux, éblouie, et resta immobile. Son pâle visage s'offrait à la chaleur du soleil, malgré le froid. Elle profita de cet instant de calme, de plénitude. Dans quelques heures, il lui faudrait retourner à la réalité, aux cours à donner, aux réponses à rechercher … Elle n'avait pas vraiment connu de répit depuis son retour et ce bref instant, au lever du soleil, la ragaillardit.

Ce fut les premiers flocons de neige qui chassèrent Anae de la petite cour. Elle serra sa cape un peu plus contre elle et retourna dans les couloirs.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte entrouverte, elle s'arrêta un instant … c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la porte de la chambre de Severus ouverte. Elle la poussa et entra.

La pièce était déserte … mais dans quel état !

Les couvertures et les draps étaient jetés en boule à terre. Le matelas avait été retourné. Le bureau renversé tout comme les chaises. Le sol était jonché de livres, de grimoires, de feuilles de parchemin. La fenêtre avait explosé en mille morceaux et le vent s'engouffrait dans la chambre, faisant valser les papiers.

Quelqu'un avait mis la chambre à sac … et l'avait fait consciencieusement.

Reparo, lança Anae.

La fenêtre fut refermée.

Anae secoua la tête. Elle verra ça plus tard.

Elle referma la porte en la scellant d'un sortilège.

Elle se dirigea alors vers le bureau de Severus : il n'y était pas. Elle se décida à rejoindre sa propre chambre, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle y trouverait.

Elle se rendit vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas … la porte, là aussi, était entrebâillée. Ainsi, on avait fouillé dans ses affaires ?

Elle sortit sa baguette : il lui avait semblé avoir entendu un bruit dans la pièce.

Elle s'avança furtivement, puis ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup. Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir, elle semblait déserte.

Lumos, cria-t-elle brusquement.

La scène ne fut illuminée qu'une seconde, avant qu'Anae horrifiée ne lâche sa baguette au sol. La lueur mourut et la chambre redevint obscure.

Fébrilement, Anae tomba à genoux et à tâtons, essaya de récupérer sa baguette.

Würstkleiner était exténué. Avec McGonagall, ils avaient fouillé ce qui restait du dortoir des Gryffondors : pas grand-chose à dire vrai. Mais il avait été soulagé de voir que le jeu d'échecs dont avait parlé Harry avait été détruit. Il avait souri tristement puis s'en était retourné … La directrice saurait quoi faire pour reloger les six élèves de ce dortoir.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait se sentir soulagé et ni s'il devait se réjouir de cette destruction. Nul doute que c'était bien ce jeu qui avait été la cause de tous les malheurs de Poudlard depuis quelques temps. Il y a fort longtemps, il en avait entendu parlé. Mais il avait toujours cru que c'était un conte de bonnes sorcières pour faire peur aux petits enfants le soir. Il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs sur ce jeu. Il pensait se rappeler qu'il suffisait d'une partie pour faire revivre les démons qui habitaient ce jeu, et que ceux-ci ne s'attaquaient qu'à des sang-de-bourbe. Mais de cela, il n'en était plus sûr … Il était une question à laquelle il ne pouvait répondre … Comment le jeune Weasley avait-il réussi à se procurer ce jeu … ou plutôt qui le lui avait offert ? Il avait bien une petite idée sur la question.

Le professeur de métamorphoses espérait aussi que son message serait reçu … Il n'en doutait guère. Il eut un petit sourire cruel qui se dessina sur ses fines lèvres. Il soupira lourdement. Il lui tardait de regagner sa chambre, une bonne bière serait plus que la bienvenue, avec pourquoi pas quelques bretzels.

Sa chambre était sombre. Le feu était en train de mourir dans l'âtre. Würstkleiner le réanima. Bientôt de vives flammes dansèrent dans la cheminée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une table où était posée une petite bassine. Il se saisit d'une carafe et versa l'eau froide sur ses mains. Dans la bassine l'eau devint rouge. Avec soin, il se débarrassa du sang qui le salissait. Il soupira et leva les yeux. Le portait accroché au mur le regarda d'un air désapprobateur.

Sigmund, ce que vous avez fait était inutile … et même cruel.

Ach so, fous me faites la morale ?

L'Allemand soupira.

Ja, fous afez zanz doute raizon, Alpus, mais … che … za a été plus fort que moi …

Il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire, poursuivit Albus Dumbledore.

En êtes-fous zertain ? Jusqu'à quel point était-il innocent ?

Albus secoua la tête.

Che zens que les repoches ne zont pas finis …

Effectivement … je désapprouve ce que vous avez fait …

Est-ce que ch'afais fraiment le choix ? Comment en serions-nous fenu à bout ? Zela va débloquer la zituazion, ch'en zuis zertain …

Je l'espère sincèrement Sigmund. Mais j'ai peur aussi de ce que vous avez demandé … Je vous souhaite de ne rien regretter …

Che n'ai chamais rien regretté Alpus ! Chamais !

Cela pourrait arriver bientôt … Comment pouvez-vous avoir confiance en … cette … cette chose.

Regardez le rézultat !

C'est vrai ; la menace pour le moment a été écartée … Mais pour combien de temps. Poudlard est en train de mourir lentement. Je le sens. Tous les tableaux, les fantômes le sentent … Vous aussi, Sigmund, vous le sentez, ne le niez pas !

Che ne le nie pas, Alpus. Mais ce que ch'ai fait, che l'ai fait pour les élèves ! Il y a déchà eu azzez de morts komme zela. Poudlard était le moindre de mes zoucis ! Ce ne zont que des murs, on peut les reconztruire … Mais zes fies … zes fies folées … qui fa les remplacer … Personne … Je ne feux pas que d'autres gozzes meurent !

Personne ne souhaite la mort de ces enfants ! Mais ce que vous avez trouvé comme solution … pourrait s'avérer être un remède pire que le mal.

Che ne fois pas komment, le mal a été tué.

Albus éclata de rire.

Le mal ? Allons ! Sigmund soyez un peu sérieux. Le mal mourra quand Voldemort aura été vaincu !

Il le zera !

Vous êtes si sûr de vous …

Et fous, bien défaitiste ! Che ne fous ai chamais fu ainsi. Le grand Dumbledore aurait-il perdu sa foi dans le Bien ?

Non, Sigmund, non … Mais la route sera ardue et semée d'embûches, de larmes.

Ch'en zuis conscient … Mais ze que ch'ai fait ce zoir … fous ferrez, les pièzes font peu à peu s'empoîter, fous comprendrez …

Pourtant, j'ai peur de comprendre.

Ach so, Alpus !

Le professeur salua de la main le portait et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil près du feu. Une chope de bière apparut, puis une autre et encore une autre.

Le soleil était tout à fait levé. Le vent qui jouait avec les volets mal attachés avait fini par les ouvrir. Ils battaient contre la pierre si violemment qu'à chaque mouvement, ils risquaient de voler en éclat. Anae n'avait plus besoin de sa baguette pour éclairer sa chambre. Le soleil était largement suffisant.

Du sang maculait le sol en une grosse flaque visqueuse. De grosses gouttes tombaient encore du cadavre sanguinolent qui se balançaient lentement au bout d'un crochet.

Anae poussa un petit cri. Elle avait vu bien pire … elle avait sans doute fait bien pire … mais ça … Elle ne pouvait le supporter. Quelqu'un allait le regretter.

Une noire colère l'envahit et durcit ses traits.

C'est sûr, celui ou celle qui avait fait cela allait le regretter.

Sur le sol, non loin de la flaque qui continuait à s'agrandir des lettres sanglantes avaient été tracées : « Un jour ou l'autre, on finit par payer pour ses crimes ».

Elle eut un rictus figé … Elle devrait payer pour tellement de choses … Elle avait déjà payé … mais apparemment pas assez.

Anae sortit de sa chambre, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle ne décrocha pas le corps qui se balançait. Elle n'en avait pas la force, pas tout de suite.

Elle referma la porte en silence. Elle s'y appuya un instant, attendant que les nausées passent. Puis, elle essuya ses dernières larmes. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer. Maintenant, elle s'en rappelait et ça faisait trop mal, les larmes, le chagrin. Elle ne voulait plus cela.

Würstkleiner était toujours assis dans son fauteuil, un nombre impressionnant de chopes vides étaient disposées tout autour de lui. Il soupira. Il n'était pas ivre : il lui fallait bien plus que cela, mais l'alcool faisait son travail : depuis bien longtemps il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Les bûches brûlaient dans l'âtre et les craquements le berçaient lentement.

Il avait peut-être l'air endormi, mais il était toujours aussi vigilent. Quelqu'un – ou quelque chose- approchait lentement. C'était encore bien loin de ses appartements, mais il le sentait. Pourtant, Würstkleiner ne bougea pas. Sa main s'était peut-être juste un peu plus rapprochée de sa baguette.

Dehors le vent soufflait avec plus de violence, il faisait danser les flocons de neige contre sa fenêtre tout en jouant une valse endiablée avec les volets. La température avait un peu baissé dans la pièce malgré le feu vif de la cheminée.

Les paroles du djinn lui revinrent à la mémoire :

-« _Je peux vous offrir plus … la vie … »_

_« Je peux tout faire … Deux mots et ce que vous désirez le plus est à vous … Deux petits mots …Est-ce si difficile à prononcer ? » _

Würstkleiner secoua la tête. Se pouvait-il que …

Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

Il ferma les yeux. Le djinn … Dumbledore n'avait pas apprécié sa décision … Oui, mais Dumbledore n'était plus là pour décider ce qui est bon ou pas …Oui, il avait joué avec les Forces du Mal, enfin peut-être pas, le djinn agissait pour lui-même. Mais Würstkleiner ne voulait rien regretter. Il l'avait fait, tant pis. De toute façon, rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qui se passait à l'heure actuelle. Les nouvelles qui lui parvenaient régulièrement des quatre coins d'Europe n'avaient rien de rassurant. Les membres de son groupe étaient en mission et les rapports qu'ils faisaient laissaient présager du pire.

Décidemment Dumbledore était parti au mauvais moment, il aurait aimé avoir ses conseils. Son portrait … cela n'était pas suffisant. Albus lui avait dit qu'au besoin il pourrait compter sur l'Ordre du Phénix … Mais aucun ne pourrait remplacer Dumbledore, pas même Abelforth qu'il avait pourtant rencontré à plusieurs reprises ces dernières semaines.

Des pas dans le couloir.

Cela approchait.

Le professeur de métamorphose soupira.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte ?

La délivrance ?

Une malédiction ?

Ou pire.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Lentement, comme au ralenti, il vit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser.

Sans bruit, la porte s'ouvrit.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Chapitre LV : Vacances …**_

Le soleil s'était levé depuis longtemps, mais ses rayons ne parvenaient pas à percer l'obscurité des nuages chargés de neige. Midi allait sonner, mais il semblait aux sorciers que le soir n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. De toute façon, le mauvais temps chassait les rares inconscients qui osaient se risquer sous la tourmente. Pré-au –Lard était désert ; mais pas le quai de la gare. Les élèves attendaient avec impatience la venue du Poudlard-Express. Ils étaient pressés de rentrer chez eux pour les vacances de février. Ces dernières semaines à Poudlard avaient été plutôt mouvementées et un peu de calme et de tranquillité seraient les bienvenues.

Un peu à l'écart, une silhouette était emmitouflée dans sa cape. Les flocons de neige parsemaient sa chevelure ébène. Un petit sac était posé à côté d'elle.

Au loin, le sifflement du train retentit. La locomotive crachait dans le ciel sa noire fumée et fit son entrée dans la gare – avec une bonne heure de retard : par endroit la neige était épaisse et la magie n'était pas toujours très efficace face aux colères du ciel.

Anae se retourna. Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris et d'accepter cette invitation et de préférer prendre le train … Il lui aurait été si facile de se transplaner, si rapide aussi. Et c'était peut-être cela le problème. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir … Une journée dans le Poudlard-Express … cela pouvait lui convenir …

Les élèves se bousculèrent : c'était à celui qui monterait le plus vite rejoindre la chaleur du train. Un sourire figé et triste aux lèvres, Anae les laissa passer et se dirigea vers un wagon vide. Mine de rien, une majorité d'élèves était restée à Poudlard pour ces vacances, les parents estimant sans doute qu'ils y seraient plus en sécurité … Mais de cela, Anae en doutait. Plus personne n'était en sécurité nulle part.

Elle posa son petit sac à côté d'elle et s'installa dans le sens de la marche près de la fenêtre. Le train siffla trois fois puis la locomotive s'ébranla. Le quai de la gare et Pré-Au-Lard disparurent rapidement et la lande écossaise désolée et blanche se dévoila aux regards des passagers du train.

Les yeux dans le vague, la sorcière laissa vagabonder son esprit. Elle repensa aux dernières semaines. Trop de choses s'étaient passées. Elle ouvrit son sac et sortit un coffret de bois. Elle l'ouvrit. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de ce qu'il contenait. Elle joua avec les perles du collier d'Orgos. Toutes les perles luisaient doucement.

_Tu as choisi ta voie, Jeune Élue …_

_Anae se retourna brusquement ; elle n'était plus seule dans sa chambre._

_Marcus, s'exclama-t-elle._

_Regarde ton collier …_

_La sorcière s'approcha de la cheminée et ouvrit le coffret de bois. Les perles avaient perdu leur nacre gris. _

_Ton collier est terminé … Tu as choisi une voie et tu ne pourras plus reculer ni revenir en arrière. J'espère que tu as bien réfléchi à tes actes …_

_Anae referma le couvercle d'un coup sec._

_Il est un peu tard pour les mises en garde … Vous venez de me le dire, je ne peux plus faire demi-tour !_

_Tu sembles surprise …_

_Oui, je pensais que … cela … prendrait plus de temps …_

_Marcus rit doucement._

_Le temps …Il suffit parfois d'une seconde pour que tout soit changé, d'une décision, d'un geste, d'un pas de trop …_

_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle …_

_Rien, soupira le vieillard …_

_Alors pourquoi riez-vous ?_

_Je ris du destin qui est si … imprévisible !_

_Vos plans ont-ils été dérangés ?_

_Mes plans … Je te le répète, je n'ai jamais eu de plan, jamais je n'interviens dans vos affaires … je ne suis qu'un simple observateur ! Parfois, je m'amuse à essayer de deviner le futur …_

_Et alors ? _

_Je me suis laissé surprendre …Je croyais certaines personnes plus fortes mais je me suis trompé … Je n'avais pas vu certaines choses …_

_Le camp que vous aviez choisi ne gagne pas ?_

_Je n'ai pas de camp. Peu importe de ce qu'il restera après ce conflit …Jamais rien ne dure … Tout finit par s'en aller un jour ou l'autre. Un camp gagne, règne pendant un jour, un mois, une année, un siècle. Que m'importe. Le destin est changeant, je le sais. C'est la seule chose dont je sois certain. Un vainqueur aujourd'hui, un perdant demain …_

_Et c'est pour me dire cela que vous êtes venu ?_

_Pas tout à fait … Je suis simplement venu te parler …et te rendre ce qui t'es dû …_

_Me rendre ce qui m'est dû …_

_Enfin rendre est un grand mot puisque tu l'as recouvré petit à petit, tu t'en es rendu compte …_

_Oui, murmura Anae._

_Du regret dans ta voix ? Cela m'étonne …_

_Il y a des moments où je me dis que mes sentiments ne me manqueraient pas …_

_Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile._

_Je ne l'ai jamais pensé …_

_Anae s'interrompit un instant._

_- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un court instant._

_- Rien … tu vas vivre … continuer sur la route que tu suis … Tu en assumeras les conséquences, tu en porteras la responsabilité sur tes épaules. Tu vivras … comme tout les autres, tu pleureras, tu riras … Tu seras de nouveau humaine …_

_- Et c'est tout ?_

_- Oui ! Que veux-tu d'autre ?_

_Anae rit._

_Je ne sais pas, une malédiction, brûler en Enfer pour ce que j'ai fait …_

_Je ne suis pas là pour te juger. Toi seule est libre de tes décisions … Tu as suivi ta route. Je te l'ai dit, tu en porteras le poids dans ton cœur …_

_Je le porte déjà …_

_Pourtant, la fin est encore loin et incertaine …_

_Incertaine ? _

Le train roulait moins vite : ici la neige était plus épaisse et gênait la progression de la locomotive.

Le wagon de friandise fit son apparition. C'était toujours la même petite vieille qui poussait le chariot chargé de friandises. Elle semblait liée au Poudlard-Express. Anae qui n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin acheta quelques sucreries. Pendant un instant, elle crut être retournée en arrière, elle s'attendait à voir la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrir et laisser entrer Narcissa ou Severus ou Lucius. Mais son wagon était vide, elle était seule.

Elle repensa à la lettre qu'elle avait reçue …

_Je sais que les vacances approchent __…__ Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas passer quelques jours au manoir __…__ Je suis certain que quitter Poudlard te ferait le plus grand bien, tu devrais te changer les idées. On pourrait discuter de tout cela ou ne pas parler du tout. Un peu comme avant, comme à l__'__ancien temps._

Elle avait accepté presque tout de suite … Il avait raison, quitter un moment Poudlard lui ferait du bien, le collège était trop hanté de souvenirs … Il fallait que Marcus lui ait rendu son humanité pendant de tels moments … L'ironie du destin …

Elle soupira.

Lucius … c'était le seul, le dernier, maintenant, sur qui elle pouvait s'appuyer, se confier, se reposer en toute quiétude. Il ne restait plus grand monde désormais de leur petite bande de Serpentards.

Anae ne savait pas ce que le sorcier avait derrière la tête, mais elle était certaine qu'il mijotait quelque chose … sa dernière phrase, pourquoi avait-il autant insisté sur le passé ?

Elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre. Les saccades du train plongèrent Anae dans une douce torpeur. Elle était plongée dans un demi-sommeil sans songe, sans souvenir. Lorsque les faubourgs de Londres se dessinèrent dans le soir, elle émergea de ses pensées presque ragaillardie. Elle rangea le coffret de perles dans son sac qu'elle referma.

Le train freinait déjà. Sur le quai, Anae aperçut les parents qui attendaient leurs enfants. A peine arrêté, les élèves sautèrent du train et retrouvèrent avec joie leurs parents. Anae prit son temps pour descendre. Une voiture l'attendrait là-bas, dans la petite ruelle adjacente à la gare. Elle traversa rapidement la gare, les gens regardaient avec étonnement la horde hurlante de gamins et leurs parents vêtus étrangement. La sorcière n'accorda aucun regard aux moldus. Elle se hâta. Londres semblait avoir été épargnée par la neige et le froid. L'hiver était certes bien présent, mais dans de moindres proportions qu'à Poudlard. Anae repéra la grosse voiture noire qui l'attendait. Le chauffeur la gratifia d'un simple bonjour en lui ouvrant la porte arrière. Elle s'installa confortablement tandis que le véhicule démarrait. Elle remarqua alors la petite attention de Lucius. Une rose d'une rouge éclatant. Elle respira son doux parfum en souriant. Il ne changerait donc jamais. La voiture semblait glisser entre les autres véhicules arrêtés sur la bretelle d'autoroute. Il lui tardait d'arriver. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude des longs voyages.

Il y eut soudain un ploc sonore et l'autoroute bondée disparut. La voiture se retrouva sur une petite route de campagne en terre. Elle pénétra ensuite dans le grand domaine des Malefoy. Au loin, Anae put apercevoir les lumières du manoir. Finalement, la berline stoppa devant le perron majestueux du manoir. Anae s'avança vers la lourde porte qui s'ouvrit à son arrivée. La haute silhouette de Lucius se dessina dans la lumière. Derrière la sorcière la voiture avait déjà disparu. Un grand sourire illumina le visage du sorcier.

Anae, murmura-t-il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire tandis qu'elle lui tomba dans les bras. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait cela, mais elle se sentit si bien qu'elle serra Lucius encore plus fort. Elle était redevenue une petite fille …

Entrons, lui chuchota-t-il. Nous serons mieux.

Anae acquiesça.

La porte du manoir se referma sur la nuit.

Lucius conduisit son invité jusqu'au petit salon.

Je t'ai fait préparer du thé. Ton préféré. Ca te fera du bien.

Merci.

Les deux sorciers s'assirent dans le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée où brûlait un bon feu. Les bûches craquaient sous les flammes et avec le tic-tac de la grosse horloge était le seul bruit qui venait troubler le silence de la pièce.

Je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir, finit par lancer Lucius.

Et moi je suis contente que tu m'aies proposé d'inviter au manoir. J'avais vraiment besoin de me changer les idées.

Je m'en doute …

Anae regarda fixement Lucius.

Je vais bien, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète.

Qui t'as dit que je m'inquiétais ?

Personne … mais tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de passer les vacances ici si c'était faux …

Et toi si tu allais si bien que ça, tu ne serais pas venue ici …

Tu as gagné …

Anae souffla sur son thé, même s'il était à la bonne température, elle ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Elle releva la tête, reposa sa tasse et chassa une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière.

Tu sais, commença-t-elle … J'ai eu la visite de Marcus …

Marcus ?

Oui … Le collier … et le reste … c'est fini.

Fini ? Comment ça finit ?

Il m'a dit que j'ai fais mes choix, que maintenant je ne peux plus revenir en arrière … que … que … je suis redevenue … normale …

Tout serait donc fini ?

Et bien non, justement …mais si j'ai bien compris ce que Marcus m'a dit, tous les éléments se sont mis en place … On ne peut plus revenir en arrière …

Et quelle en sera l'issue ?

Aucune idée, même Marcus l'ignore et cela lui importe peu à dire vrai …

Le silence régna de nouveau dans le salon. Dehors la lune s'était levée et éclairait d'une lueur blafarde la lande désolée. Le vent soufflait sans trop de violence dans les bouleaux et les saules qui bordaient le jardin du manoir.

L'elfe de maison avait apporté quelques plats légers pour le dîner. Lucius et Anae avaient quitté le petit salon pour gagner la salle à manger. Ils paraissaient si petits dans l'immense pièce destinée à accueillir une bonne vingtaine de convives autour de la grande table qui occupait tout le centre de la pièce. Une nappe immaculée protégeait le bois précieux de la table. L'elfe avait disposé deux couverts ; il avait sorti les assiettes au fin liseré d'or fin et l'argenterie. Les chandeliers en argent étaient disposés tout le long de la table et la salle à manger était plongée dans une douce clarté qui se reflétait dans le grand miroir au-dessus de la cheminée. Les deux sorciers prirent leur repas en silence. L'elfe de maison accomplissait sa tâche discrètement, il se fondait parfaitement dans le décor, si on exceptait les loques qui lui servaient de vêtements et qui dénotaient avec le luxe de la pièce.

Le repas terminée, Anae et Lucius retournèrent s'installer quelques instant dans le petit salon, mais le voyage avait épuisé Anae et elle ne tarda pas à aller se coucher.

Elle retrouva sa chambre au premier étage. Comme à son habitude, elle occupait la Chambre Bleue, une pièce spacieuse qui donnait sur la lande.

Lorsque Anae se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le ciel était d'un bleu azur sans nuage. Les rayons ardents avaient chassé les dernières plaques de neige qui emprisonnaient les pieds de bruyères et de genêts. On était encore loin du printemps, mais ce beau temps venait rappeler à l'hiver qu'il lui faudrait bientôt quitter l'Angleterre. Ce matin-là, Anae prit tout son temps pour se lever. Elle paressa de longs moments dans le lit, regardant au-dehors. Un rayon de soleil s'avançait lentement sur la couverture bleue nuit et c'est lorsqu'elle atteint les avant-bras de la sorcière que celle-ci se décida à sortir de la douceur du lit. Elle s'étira un moment comme un chat avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle s'approcha de l'immense baignoire aux pieds dorés sculptés en forme de serpents et fit couler de l'eau. Elle ouvrit un autre robinet et un nuage de mousse se déversa dans la baignoire. Un troisième robinet fut ouvert et des huiles essentielles à la lavande vinrent se mélanger à l'eau. De la vapeur d'eau s'échappa de la baignoire et embua l'immense miroir qui courait sur tout le long du mur. Tandis que la baignoire se remplissait, Anae entreprit de démêler ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle n'en avait pas pris soin ces derniers jours et les pointes étaient emmêlées. Elle aurait pu chasser ces nœuds d'un coup de baguette magique ; mais elle préféra l'ancienne méthode et se peigna méticuleusement. Son bain étant prêt, elle s'y glissa avec délice. L'eau brûlante dénoua tous ses muscles endoloris. Les effluves de lavande qui s'échappait en épaisses volutes finirent par la détendre totalement. Elle se laissa couler un moment dans le fond de la baignoire, elle ne refit surface que lorsque ses poumons commencèrent à la brûler. Le bain lui fit du bien. Après avoir mijoté dedans presque une heure, elle se sentit tout revigorée quand elle en sortit. Elle frictionna sa peau rougie par la chaleur avec une douce serviette moelleuse. Elle s'enroula dedans et retourna dans sa chambre chercher de quoi se vêtir. Pendant qu'elle barbotait dans son eau, l'elfe de maison avait déjà refait le lit. Elle choisit une robe couleur de lune, d'un gris pâle presque blanc avec des reflets nacrés et irisés. Elle tressa rapidement ses cheveux encore humides et se décida enfin à descendre rejoindre Lucius. Celui-ci était dans la bibliothèque, en train de lire la Gazette des Sorciers. Avant qu'il ne repose le journal, Anae put apercevoir la photo du ministre de la Magie qui semblait être énervé et mécontent.

Enfin réveillée ?

Anae rougit en remarquant l'heure plus qu'avancée de la matinée.

Je suis levée depuis longtemps, avoua-t-elle. Mais j'ai un peu traîné …

Un peu ? s'exclama Lucius. Qu'est-ce que cela donne quand tu prends vraiment tout ton temps ?

Anae ne lui répondit rien à part un petit sourire moqueur … avant de s'écrier :

Il fut un temps où c'était moi la première levée …

Lucius évita la conversation en proposant une collation à Anae. Elle accepta avec joie car son ventre criait famine.

Le petit-déjeuner vite avalé, Lucius conduisit Anae jusqu'au petit salon. Il semblait un peu gêné.

Que mijotes-tu Lucius ? lui demanda la sorcière intriguée.

Il ne répondit rien. Il ouvrit la porte en silence. Sur la table basse, devant le canapé était posée une grosse boîte en carton.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Anae curieuse.

Si tu n'en veux pas, répondit mystérieusement Lucius, je comprendrais … Je me suis dit que, peut-être, cela te ferait plaisir …

Les paroles de Lucius avaient attisé la curiosité de la sorcière. Elle s'approcha de la boîte. Elle remarqua que celle-ci était percée de petits trous et que quelque chose à l'intérieur semblait remuer. Elle prit le carton, s'assit sur le canapé et posa le paquet sur ses genoux. Lucius vint la rejoindre et l'invita à ouvrir son cadeau. Anae entreprit donc de dénouer la ficelle qui maintenait les rabats fermés. À l'intérieur, des grattements et de petits cris fébriles se firent entendre. Anae ouvrit la boîte et découvrit à l'intérieur une petite créature tremblante. Avec d'infinies précautions, elle prit le petit animal et le sortit de la boîte. Elle ne dit rien, mais lança un regard interrogateur à Lucius. La petite bête dans ses bras, elle caressait sa douce fourrure noire pour la rassurer. L'animal n'était pas grand, à peine plus qu'un chaton. Il avait le museau un peu pointu et de grands yeux noirs qui regardaient avec curiosité et crainte son nouvel environnement. Sous sa gorge quelques poils d'une blancheur immaculée formaient un croissant de lune.

C'est un bébé diable de Tasmanie … expliqua Lucius.

En quel honneur ? demanda Anae.

Je me suis dit qu'il te plairait … et que tu serais contente d'avoir de nouveau un peu de compagnie … mais, ajouta-t-il en hésitant, si tu n'en veux pas, je comprendrais tout à fait.

Anae prit le diable de Tasmanie à bout de bras, le tendit devant elle et plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs.

Comment pourrait-on ne pas vouloir une si mignonne bête ? s'écria-t-elle. Il est magnifique. Merci !

C'est une petite femelle.

Elle a un nom ?

Oui, le vendeur m'a dit qu'il l'avait appelée Kaly.

Lucius fit disparaître la boîte pendant que Kaly se blottissait dans les bras d'Anae.

C'est vraiment une délicate attention …

Je ne savais pas trop comment tu allais le prendre … je sais que tu étais très attachée à Slaz … et que rien ne le remplacera …

Anae ne répondit rien, et baissa les yeux vers Kaly.

Ce que je ne comprends toujours pas c'est pourquoi ? lança soudain Anae …Slaz … Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne …

C'était dirigé contre toi, Anae … pas contre lui …

Je sais …

Tu as une idée de celui qui a fait ça …

Oui, marmonna Anae.

Qui ?

Würstkleiner …

Encore lui ?

Oui … Il devient vraiment gênant … Mais il est en train de payer …

Vraiment ?

J'ai cru savoir qu'il avait eu maille à partir avec une créature du jeu … et qu'il n'a pas vraiment obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait et que maintenant il doit vivre avec … Il a rencontré le djinn … il a voulu jouer avec le passé et le djinn s'est joué de lui …

Que s'est-il passé ?

Je n'en suis pas sûre … Il a disparu depuis … Mais je crois qu'il voulait retrouver sa petite famille …

Elle n'était pas morte ?

Si … Et c'est là que le djinn s'est montré plus malin que lui … Sa famille lui est revenue mais pas comme autrefois … mais plutôt dans l'état qu'elle est actuellement …

Vraiment ? s'exclama Lucius passablement écoeuré …

Oui … assez décomposée, semble-t-il. Je n'étais pas là quand cela s'est passé, mais on a beaucoup parlé dans la salle des professeurs. Flitwick et Rusard les ont croisés …

Et tu dis qu'il a disparu après ça …

Oui …

La voix de la sorcière se casse soudainement.

Il n'est pas le seul à avoir disparu …

Lucius ne dit rien, comprenant la souffrance de son ami, il lui prit simplement la main et la serra doucement.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Chapitre LVI : Le Troisième vœu de Sigmund …**_

L'allée était sombre et sale. Les pluies diluviennes avaient fait déborder les égouts et les déchets s'amoncelaient dans le caniveau et sur les trottoirs. Ces ordures nauséabondes faisaient le bonheur des rats qui, malgré la pluie, pullulaient à la recherche de nourriture. Leurs yeux brillants ne perdaient pas une miette de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Leur présence avait fait venir les nombreux chats errants du quartier et ceux-ci ne rechigneraient pas pour croquer un ou deux rongeurs inconscients ou imprudents. Il ne pleuvait plus à présent, mais, ici, les rayons trop faibles du soleil, ne pouvaient pas chasser les flaques d'eau stagnante qui parsemaient le trottoir et la route. De toute façon, cela ne dérangeait personne : la ruelle était vide et n'invitait personne à venir s'y engager. Les façades des maisons étaient délabrées, les fenêtres étaient pour la plupart brisées, certaines avaient tant bien que mal été réparées avec du papier. D'autres avaient été murées.

Les rats s'arrêtèrent soudain de fouiller les détritus. En même temps, ils levèrent tous la tête avant de déguerpir au plus vite. Une silhouette se tenait à l'autre bout de l'allée. L'homme avec un certain embonpoint avançait lentement en titubant. Il tenait dans sa main une bouteille emballée dans un sac en papier. Tous les trois pas, il la portait à sa bouche et s'en versait une généreuse rasade. La moitié du liquide finissait dans sa gorge, l'autre sur ses vêtements crasseux. Il marmonnait d'étranges paroles dans sa barbe naissante, levant parfois un poing au ciel. Il ne faisait pas attention où il mettait les pieds et dans cette rue sale, ce qui devait arriver arriva, il trébucha dans un tas d'immondices et s'écroula à terre, dans la boue sale et la fange. Un instant, il resta à terre, immobile. Un petit rat trop curieux pointa le bout de son museau et fit un pas vers le corps étendu. Alors que l'animal allait faire un autre pas, l'homme releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du rongeur. Ce dernier s'arrêta comme un chien d'arrêt. Ses petites moustaches frémissaient à la fois d'excitation et de peur. L'homme lui cria quelque chose, le rat ne bougea pas. L'humain se releva avec difficulté, le rat lui lança un couinement moqueur. Pour tout réponse, il reçut une boîte de conserve vide ; mais l'homme ivre avait mal visé et la boîte alla s'écraser loin du rat. Cela, pourtant, lui suffit, il fit demi-tour et retourna se terrer dans sa cachette. L'homme éclata alors de rire en se relevant. Ses vêtements étaient tous mouillés et recouverts de saletés. Mais vu son odeur repoussante, il n'était plus à ça près …

Il poursuivit sa route en titubant et s'arrêta soudain, en pestant. Dans sa chute, il avait perdu sa bouteille. Il se retourna, la chercha des yeux, mais ne la voyant pas, il râla une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre sa route. Il n'alla pas loin. Il s'arrêta devant un vieil entrepôt. La porte coulissante était fermée par des grosses chaînes cadenassées. Cela n'arrêta pas l'ivrogne. Il tâtonna longuement ses poches avant de sortir sa baguette. Ses gestes étaient maladroits mais son sort parvint à ouvrir la porte. Il rentra. La porte se referma sans bruit, les chaînes se remirent en place. L'intérieur de l'entrepôt était sombre. Une odeur de renfermé et de moisi planait et rendait lourde l'atmosphère des lieux. Dans un coin, quelques vieilles caisses étaient entassées. Le sorcier continua son chemin. Il arriva devant un escalier métallique et monta les marches en s'aidant de la rampe. Bien lui en prit, car il manqua plusieurs fois de tomber et de glisser. De nouveau, il marmonna des injures. Il parvint enfin sans trop d'encombres au premier étage. Il ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une pièce qui servait à la fois de cuisine et de salon. L'homme se débarrassa de son manteau souillé et mouillé. Il le laissa à terre et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil défoncé. Le fond pendait lamentablement au sol, laissant apercevoir les ressorts rouillés. Ces derniers grincèrent en accueillant la masse du sorcier. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit. Autrefois bleus, ils étaient maintenant injectés de sang, signe d'une trop grande consommation d'alcool. Il grogna une incantation et une chope de bière apparut, en une seconde, elle fut vidée d'un trait. Encore et encore, Würstkleiner fit apparaître des bières ; encore et encore, il vida des chopes. Il soupira en entendant des pas dans l'escalier. Cela ne finirait donc jamais. Le vieux Dumbledore avait eu raison … encore une fois … la conversation qu'ils avaient eu il y a peu de temps lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire.

La porte s'ouvrit. Une odeur de mort et de pestilence envahit la pièce. Mais le sorcier était tellement soûl qu'au final, cela ne l'incommodait plus … Trois personnes apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Sigmund, murmura une voix implorante.

Sigmund, répétèrent les enfants qui tenaient leur mère par la main.

Le professeur de métamorphose se prit la tête dans les mains et sanglota.

Les trois créatures qui n'avaient d'humaine que la vague silhouette tombèrent à genoux et pleurèrent elles aussi.

Tout en se lamentant, le professeur de métamorphoses ne cessait de répéter :

Partonnez-moi, partonnez-moi …

Mais il était trop tard pour demander pardon. Trop tard pour regretter ses actes … Ce qu'il avait fait, rien ni personne ne pourrait le défaire. Il savait au plus profond de son être qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter la proposition du djinn, il avait été faible …il n'avait pas su résister à la tentation … Pourtant … ses deux autres vœux, ceux-là, ils avaient été accomplis sans malice par le djinn enfin, il n'en était pas certain pour un … alors pourquoi celui-là ? Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce que le djinn l'avait percé à jour, parce qu'il avait su que c'était à ce vœu qu'il tenait le plus et que les djinns, au fond, ne veulent jamais de bien aux humains … ni aux sorciers d'ailleurs … Il n'avait qu'une solution pour arrêter cela … mais même cette solution … il ne voulait pas y penser, il serait trop lâche pour l'exécuter. Heureusement, le soir allait tomber … et la nuit … son calvaire prenait fin avant de recommencer au lever du jour. Il en serait ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Sa vie … il sentait qu'elle prendrait fin bientôt, vue la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Dehors, le soleil devait s'être couché : les trois créatures aux chairs putréfiées et purulentes avaient disparu. A leur place, se tenaient une belle jeune femme blonde et ses deux enfants, agrippés aux jupes de leur mère.

Würstkleiner leva les yeux sur eux et pleura de plus belle. La femme s'avança vers lui et vint lui caresser les cheveux. Les jumeaux s'accrochèrent à leur père en pleurant silencieusement.

Le lendemain, Sigmund avait réussi pour un temps à se débarrasser des fantômes du passé. Il pressait le pas, il était en retard et savait qu'il allait encore subir les foudres de Minerva et des autres membres de l'Ordre … Déjà que son apparence laissait à désirer tout comme son haleine.

Lorsqu'il arriva, bien entendu, la réunion avait déjà commencée. Il essaya de s'installer le plus discrètement possible, mais c'était sans compter sa délicatesse et maladresse habituelle. Il voulut s'asseoir sur un tabouret mais il se rata et se retrouva par terre. Il se releva sous le regard courroucé de Minerva et de Fol-Œil. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Maugrey ; ils s'étaient peu rencontrés mais l'auror ne lui avait jamais plu. Ce dernier le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. Depuis l'incident à King Cross, à la rentrée, l'auror était devenu encore plus parano. Pendant un temps, tout le monde avait cru qu'il était mort, mais ses blessures au final avaient guéri. Il en avait gardé de nouvelles cicatrices et sa paranoïa n'avait fait qu'empirer. Il ne faisait plus confiance à personne, pas même à Minerva. Fol-Œil avait mis au point de nouveaux sorts et instruments pour détecter les Mangemorts des bons sorciers … avec plus ou moins de succès puisque, selon une de ses machines clignotantes et hurlantes, un des chats de Mrs Figg était un méchant ennemi. Le pauvre chat avait subi nombres de sorts pour déloger le Mangemort caché en lui … La pauvre bestiole maintenant se retrouvait avec la moitié des poils rasés et l'autre moitié étaient d'une couleur oscillant entre le bleu et le vert. Bizarrement depuis cet incident, Mrs Figg n'avait plus reçu de membres de l'ordre dans sa maison…

La réunion du jour n'apprit rien de nouveau à Würstkleiner, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là … Mais si Minerva l'avait fait venir, c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons.

Les membres de l'ordre partis, la directrice de Poudlard s'approcha de son collègue. Elle fit une drôle de grimace en sentant son odeur, mais ne lui fit aucune réflexion.

Sigmund … Je voulais vous voir. Quelqu'un tient absolument à vous parler. Je voulais votre avis … En plus de vous voir, il réclame la protection de l'Ordre en prétextant que c'est entièrement de votre faute …

De qui z'achit-il ? demanda Würstkleiner intrigué.

Du professeur Rogue, répondit Minerva à voix basse.

Il est ici ?

Oui ! Venez, je vais vous conduire à lui …

Minerva emmena Würstkleiner dans une petite pièce au premier étage.

Une tapisserie affreuse avec des fleurs recouvrait les murs. Il n'y avait presque pas de meubles : un vieux bureau branlant, trois chaises et une armoire à la porte cassée. Le professeur Rogue regardait par la fenêtre, il se retourna vivement quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Son visage semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude, de grosses cernes couraient sous ses yeux toujours aussi noirs.

Würstkleiner avait à peine fait un pas dans la pièce que Severus lui hurla dessus.

Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Würstkleiner eut un franc sourire. Se pouvait- il que sa folle idée ait pu marcher ?

De quoi parlez-fous ? lui répondit le plus calmement possible Würstkleiner.

De ça, lui cracha Severus.

Tout en parlant, il avait lancé un petit objet au professeur de métamorphoses.

C'est avec une certaine surprise qu'il récupéra en vol un petit bijou en argent.

Mein épinkle à chefeux, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux noirs de Severus lançaient des éclairs. Minerva, elle, n'avait rien compris à cet échange.

Maintenant, vous avez intérêt à me protéger, je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort en faisant cela …

Che le zais, admit Sigmund.

Que m'avez-vous fait ? répéta Severus.

Che me zuis fenché ! Tout zimplement ! Et che foulais récupérer zezi ! Ch'y zuis enfin parfenu ! après tant d'années !

Je ne vois pas ce que sa destruction vous apportera …

Che zais que ze n'est pas le zeul … D'ailleurs che me zuis débarrazzé d'un autre …

Ce fut au tour de Severus de rire.

C'est ce que vous croyez ! Mais vous vous êtes trompés … le serpent n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire …

Comment Würstkleiner prit cette nouvelle, il ne le montra pas.

Tant pis, il fera partie, komment dites-fous … des dommaches de guerre … Enkore une fiktime innozente …

Il s'interrompit un moment.

Che zuiz tout de même étonné de fous foir fenir demander protektion …

Le visage de Severus se fit encore plus dur …

Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais maintenant, je suis lié à vous … que je le veuille ou non …

Le Maître des potions se tut soudainement. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains, visiblement en proie à une grande douleur. Ses traits étaient tirés, la souffrance le faisait grimacer.

Quand la crise fut passée, il releva la tête. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front et des mèches noires étaient collées sur ses joues blafardes.

Que m'avez-vous fait ? grogna-t-il.

Même zi che fous le dizez, fous ne me kroiriez pas !

Essayez toujours !

Ch'ai choué avek ce que fous afez fait rentrer dans Poudlard, ch'ai choué et ch'ai gagné … au moins pour zela !

Et selon vous, qu'est-ce qui est rentré dans Poudlard ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

Ach so, vieilleicht fous n'y êtes pour rien … Mais fous ne fous êtes pas demandé ze qui est arrifé ? Fous ne fous êtes pas pozé la kestion ? Les kauses de zes éfénements tragikes ?

Si, bien entendu … marmonna Severus.

Nous avons l'explication, intervint soudain Minerva qui avait suivi cet étrange échange sans dire mot. Le jeune Potter est venu un soir nous faire part d'un étrange jeu qu'aurait reçu le fils Weasley pour Noël. Le professeur Würstkleiner a fait des recherches et il est à l'origine de la destruction du jeu …

Vraiment, rétorqua Severus en haussant les sourcils.

Nous avons pu faire des recherches ensuite, continua la directrice. Ce jeu d'échec, lorsqu'on y jouait, faisait revenir à la vie d'anciens démons. Un jeu maléfique dédié à la magie noire puisque ces démons ne s'attaquaient qu'aux moldus ou aux sorciers nés de parents moldus …

Minerva s'interrompit un court moment avant de se tourner vers Würstkleiner.

- D'ailleurs, Sigmund, vous ne nous avez jamais dit comment vous en étiez venu à bout ?

L'Allemand eut un sourire gêné et se passa la main des ses cheveux.

Une inzpirazion zubite, marmonna-t-il.

Le regard désapprobateur de McGonagall le fixa longuement.

Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Par contre, j'aimerai bien que vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous avez besoin de notre aide soudainement … Je sais qu'Albus vous témoignait sa plus profonde confiance … et je n'ai jamais mis en doute son jugement …

Würstkleiner toussota soudainement, comme s'il voulait étouffer un rire moqueur. Minerva l'ignora.

N'empêche qu'avec les manœuvres de votre « collègue » …

Severus avait appuyé sur ces derniers mots avec un ton plus que méprisant.

Mon geste va me valoir de gros ennuis …

Je ne comprends pas, avoua Minerva.

Würstkleiner se tourna vers la directrice et prit la parole.

Fous fous zoufenez de note conferzazion ? De ze que Alpus nous afez auzzi appris …

Oui !

Un éclair traversa les yeux de la directrice.

Je comprends mieux, à présent.

Elle se tourna vers Severus.

Bien entendu, vous aurez tout notre soutien et notre aide …

Le maître des potions grommela de vagues paroles.

Pour l'instant, restez ici, lui ordonna Minerva, vous êtes en sécurité en ces lieux. Nous allons réfléchir à une solution !

La directrice et le professeur de métamorphoses quittèrent la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée, Severus se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La pluie tombait drue. La maison était située en haut d'une pente, il suivit un long moment l'eau qui cascadait le long des trottoirs pour finir en une mare immense au bas de la rue. Les gros nuages étaient entassés les uns sur les autres et alourdissaient l'atmosphère : on aurait dit que le ciel était sur le point de tomber sur la tête de tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur Terre.

Il appuya sa tête contre la vitre froide. Il n'avait pas les idées très claires, les événements des derniers jours, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, l'avaient vite dépassé et le submergeaient. Il n'avait pas encore tout compris … ni saisit tous les enjeux … Il sentait misérable et impuissant, comme si quelqu'un lui avait jeté un imperium, mais ce n'était pas ça. Il se savait assez fort pour résister à un tel sort … Là c'est comme si quelqu'un était entré dans sa tête et avait tout chamboulé, ses convictions, ses choix, sa vie … Il se sentait faible, et les douleurs fréquentes à la tête qu'il ressentait n'amélioraient pas cette situation.

Ce que lui avait fait Würstkleiner - il ne l'avait pas nier d'ailleurs – venait de remettre toute son existence en question … Lui si fort, pour la première fois, en était venu à demander de l'aide … il ne savait pas où cela allait le mener, mais l'issue était plus qu'incertaine …


	57. Chapter 57

Chapitre LVII : Les ordres de Lord Voldemort.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée d'Anae au manoir. Le temps s'était radouci et la pluie n'était pas tombée depuis longtemps. La lande avait pris un aspect moins chaotique et les premiers bourgeons faisaient une timide apparition dans les buissons de genêts. Même le vent se faisait moins vif.  
Anae profitait bien de ces quelques jours de repos loin de la tourmente de Poudlard. Comme le temps était clément, elle passait de longs moments à se promener sur la lande, à pieds ou à cheval. Parfois, elle était seule, Lucius ayant été rappelé d'urgence à Londres. Malgré les soupçons qui pesaient sur lui, les sorts qu'il avait jetés un peu partout au Ministère avaient bien fonctionné : tout le monde était désolé de la malheureuse méprise qui l'avait conduit, il a de ça plusieurs mois à passer quelques semaines à la prison d'Azkaban. Le Ministre était de plus en plus affable avec le sorcier qui, pour mieux brouiller les pistes, continuait à participer financièrement à toutes sortes d'actions.  
Anae s'était très rapidement attaché au petit diable de Tasmanie : la petite boule de poils noirs la suivait partout et s'endormait chaque nuit à ses pieds, roulés en boule au bout du lit. Sa présence rassurante lui faisait un peu oublier la perte de Slaz. Mais rien ni personne ne pourrait remplacer le serpent, le lien qui les avait unis avait été si fort … Le seul regret de la sorcière concernant Kaly était de ne pouvoir communiquer avec. Le Fourchlang ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

Les journées se passaient dans une certaine monotonie calme, loin des agitations de la guerre qui faisait rage au loin. Les exactions commises contre les sorciers proches de moldus ou contre les moldus eux-mêmes avaient reprises avec plus de violence encore. Chaque jour de nouveaux morts venaient s'ajouter à la liste déjà longue. Le Ministère ne savait plus quoi faire, les rangs de ses Aurors ayant été clairsemés. La Gazette du Sorcier s'en donnait à cœur joie pour critiquer les actions inexistantes ou presque du Ministre. Beaucoup demandait sa démission et son remplacement par quelqu'un de plus à même de régler les problèmes. Mais personne ne semblait apte à remplir cette fonction, aussi, le Ministre continuait d'exercer sa fonction.

Ce soir là, la lune était pleine, sa lumière blafarde éclairait avec puissance le manoir et ses alentours. L'astre était bien haut dans le ciel noir quand Lucius et Anae finirent leur dîner : le repas s'était un peu éternisé ce soir. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle à manger, ils se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque plongée dans le noir. Par la fenêtre, un rayon de lune taquin les invitait à sortir dans la douceur de la nuit presque printanière. Sans dire un mot, les deux sorciers sortirent par la porte fenêtre et firent quelques pas dans le jardin toujours en silence. Il leur semblait d'être retournée longtemps en arrière, quand ils étaient encore adolescents et qu'ils se promenaient longuement à la lueur des étoiles : ils trouvaient là le calme nécessaire pour la mise au point de nouveaux sorts et de nouvelles bêtises.  
Mais cette quiétude nocturne fut de courte durée : une douleur fulgurante les saisit tous deux à l'avant-bras gauche. La marque noire qu'ils portaient les brûlait avec vigueur et insistance. Lucius et Anae quittèrent rapidement la propriété du manoir pour pouvoir se transplaner tranquillement.  
Ils arrivèrent près d'un petit village endormi. Les maisons étaient presque toutes plongées dans le noir. Le clocher de l'église sonna alors onze coups, un chien se mit à aboyer à la mort, avant de se taire. Le chemin sur lequel les deux sorciers s'étaient engagés était en gravier et leurs pas crissaient dessus. Le vent jouait dans les branches des saules et des bouleaux. Leurs troncs blancs se dressaient tout droit de chaque côté de la chaussée : ils ressemblaient à des corps fantomatiques grimaçants.  
Un bruit furtif se fit entendre : devant eux, un renard traversa le chemin en courant, sa longue queue touffue traînant à terre. Dans sa gueule pendait le corps sans vie d'un lapin.  
Lucius et Anae arrivèrent devant un petit bois. Au même moment, la brûlure se fit de nouveau sentir. Anae grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Elle semblait presque en colère. Mais un peu d'inquiétude pointait aussi dans sa voix.  
Elle s'engagea la première dans la futaie sombre. Les branches mortes étaient nombreuses à joncher le sentier et celui-ci était parfois à peine visible. La sorcière n'en avait pas besoin de toute façon, elle savait exactement où elle allait.  
En haut d'un chêne centenaire, un hibou hulula avant de partir en chasse. La jeune femme s'arrêta pour regarder l'oiseau prendre son envol. Puis elle reprit sa route, en se tenant l'avant-bras. Visiblement agitée, elle se tourna vers Lucius.

- A ton avis, que se passe-t-il ?

- Aucune idée …

- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, murmura-t-elle presque pour elle-même. Il est très en colère.

Elle continua à se masser le bras tout en progressant entre les arbres.  
Les sorciers finirent par arriver à une clairière. Au milieu, se dressait une maison qui semblait tomber en ruine. Les volets pendaient lamentablement. La grille rouillée qui délimitait le jardin s'était effondrée à terre par endroit. Sur les murs de la maison, de grosses lézardes couraient sur les façades défraîchies. Quelques fenêtres avaient été murées, les autres avaient leurs vitres brisées.  
Anae monta quelques marches et s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil de la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sans bruit et pénétra dans l'obscurité de l'intérieur qui n'était pas plus engageant que l'extérieur.  
Les pièces étaient laissées à l'abandon, les quelques meubles qui les décoraient étaient cassés ou en piteux état. Tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière qui s'envolaient en épais nuages sous les pas des sorciers. Anae et Lucius se dirigèrent vers l'escalier en bois. Les marches grinçaient sous leurs pieds et ils durent faire attention à ne pas passer à travers la dernière. Arrivés au premier étage, ils virent la lueur tremblotante d'une bougie au bout du couloir, dans la dernière pièce dont la porte était entrouverte. Quand ils y entrèrent, il y avait là déjà quelques Mangemorts, les plus fidèles d'entre tous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était debout près de la cheminée vide. Il ne dit rien quand Anae et Lucius s'avancèrent mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il était furieux.  
Les Mangemorts présents avaient pris place en demi-cercle autour de leur maître. Ce dernier fit quelques pas : il allait vers l'un ou l'autre. Sa cape noire volait derrière lui comme une immense aile de chauve-souris. Parfois, il stoppait brutalement et dévisageait avec rage le Mangemort qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il resta longuement devant Anae puis fit demi-tour brusquement et alla au centre du cercle de Mangemorts.

- Je suis très contrarié, lança-t-il soudainement. Très contrarié …

Un silence de mort plana à cette annonce. Les colères du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient toujours redoutées.

- Plusieurs … incidents …

Voldemort appuya fermement sur ces derniers mots.

- … Ont eu lieu ces derniers temps. Des incidents qui jamais n'auraient dû se passer … si vous aviez fait votre travail correctement.

Bellatrix fut la première à prendre la parole.

- Maître, demanda-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il s'était de nouveau avancé et encore fois, il vint se placer face à Anae. Elle soutint son regard enragé aussi longtemps qu'elle put, mais elle finit par baisser les yeux.

La voix de Lord Voldemort se fit tout à coup aussi douce qu'un murmure. Mais pas n'importe quel murmure … Le murmure froid et glacé de la Mort qui emporte avec elle ses victimes, sans aucune pitié.

- Un objet d'une grande valeur a été perdu … ou plutôt m'a été volé.

Il se tut.  
L'angoisse qui étreignait le cœur d'Anae se fit plus forte, plus douloureuse. Elle savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apportait aucune importance aux choses matérielles. S'il s'emportait pour la disparition d'un objet, c'est que ce dernier représentait beaucoup pour lui et Anae comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'un horcruxe. Elle les passa en revue, enfin pour ceux qu'elle connaissait ; son visage blémit quand elle se rendit compte de celui qui manquait pouvait être…

- Ce n'est pas possible, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Le rire de Voldemort résonna dans la pièce.

- C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé, lança-t-il à Anae.

Bellatrix fixait à tour de rôle Voldemort et Anae, elle ne comprenait pas cet étrange échange. Elle était impatiente de savoir ce qu'il en était. Une lueur enragée brillait dans ses yeux, elle savait que le sang serait bientôt versée, elle espérait que ce serait de sa main.

- Il y a un traître parmi nous, rugit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je veux que vous le retrouviez. Je veux que vous lui fassiez payer sa trahison. Je veux que vous me rapportiez sa tête …

Un sourire féroce était né sur les lèvres de Bellatrix, voilà une mission qui lui convenait parfaitement.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda avidement la Mangemort.

- Severus Rogue.

Anae chancela mais se reprit rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas encore subir le courroux de son père. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle ne voulait pas y croire.

- Voilà qui est intéressant, gronda Bellatrix … Que s'est-il exactement passé ?

- L'ordre du Phénix a réussi à se procurer un objet qui m'appartenait. Un objet d'une grande valeur … Et il a été détruit. Or cet objet était sous la responsabilité de Severus … L'ordre n'a pu l'obtenir car parce qu'il le leur a donné. Je veux que vous le retrouviez et que vous le tuiez ! Est-ce clair ? Je ne tolèrerai aucun échec !

D'un geste brusque, il congédia les Mangemorts à l'exception d'Anae. Elle les regarda quitter la pièce un par un. Lucius fut le dernier à sortir. Il adressa à la sorcière un petit regard d'encouragement. Elle le remercia d'un timide sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui voulait son père et une sourde angoisse l'étreignit alors qu'elle se retournait lentement.

- Je veux que tu te charges aussi de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui ?

- Ce nouveau professeur de Poudlard, cet allemand. Depuis trop longtemps, il me met des bâtons dans les roues. C'est lui qui a détruit l'horcruxe, il en sait beaucoup trop sur ce sujet …

- Je croyais que c'était Slughorn qu'il fallait éliminer …

- Bellatrix et d'autres s'en sont chargés … Il n'est plus une menace pour nous désormais…

- Comment savez-vous que c'est Würskleiner qui a détruit l'horcruxe ?

- Slughorn a parlé. Il nous a appris pas mal de choses … en particulier sur cet Allemand. C'est fou ce que certains sont prêts à faire pour sauver leurs vies, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Il redevint soudain sérieux.

- Ce Würstkleiner pourrait être une menace pour nous ; il faut qu'il disparaisse. C'est un vieil ami à Dumbledore … Il dirige une sorte d'organisation … comme l'ordre du Phénix … le fameux groupe qui avait aidé Dumbledore et les siens dans la lutte contre Grindewald. Ils sont mieux organisés que l'Ordre et la mort de leur chef les rendrait inoffensifs un certain temps.

Anae semblait surprise de cette information.

- Würskleiner ? Ce serait lui le chef de RAB ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- C'est ce que Slughorn a avoué. Il a aussi dit que Würstkleiner et Dumbledore s'étaient rencontrés avant sa mort. Ils étaient venus le trouver pour parler des horcruxes.

- Würstkleiner est donc le dernier à être au courant.

- C'est pour cela qu'il faut s'en débarrasser … et ce, le plus rapidement possible !

- Très bien.

- Quant à Severus …

- Il ne nous causera plus d'ennuis, marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu le tuerais de tes propres mains ?

- Si je le rencontre, cracha Anae.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi.

- Je peux partir, maintenant ?

Anae bouillonnait de rage, de colère. La seule chose qu'elle voulait maintenant c'était quitter cet endroit.

- Va !

Anae ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle s'empressa de tourner le dos et sortit de la pièce.  
La maison était déserte. Les autres Mangemorts avaient dû partir immédiatement. Anae en était soulagée. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir grand monde après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Pourquoi Severus avait-il fait ça ? Se pouvait-il que ce soit qu'une coïncidence ? L'épingle à cheveux de Serdaigle … C'était lui qui l'avait, elle en était sûre, elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois, dans le petit coffre, dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau.

- Eh bien ! Tu sembles bien pressée de partir ?

Anae se retourna d'un bond, ses cheveux volèrent derrière elle. En haut des escaliers qu'elle venait de descendre se tenait Bellatrix.

- Que veux-tu ?

Bellatrix descendit lentement les marches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, répéta Anae.

- Plein de choses … Par exemple savoir où tu caches ce traître ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je cache Severus ?

- Allons, ne te moques pas de moi ! Je suis certaine que tu sais où il est ! Et puis, si ça se trouve, tu l'as peut-être même aidé …

- Tu sous-entends quoi, là ?

Les deux sorcières se dévisageaient avec rage. Les yeux brillants d'Anae lançaient des éclairs. Cinq minutes avant, elle ne souhaitait que le calme et l'isolement, mais l'intervention de Bellatrix laissait toute sa colère se déverser. Anae n'avait plus besoin de prétexte pour se jeter sur quelqu'un et ainsi se défouler. Bellatrix ferait très bien l'affaire.

- Je pensais simplement que seul Severus n'aurait jamais eu le cran de trahir notre Maître … et que tu pourrais être celle qui lui ferait faire cela …

- Vraiment ? Et qu'aurais-je à y gagner ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'aspirais plus qu'à une petite vie tranquille …

- Et tu penses vraiment que trahir m'offrirait cela ?

- Je ne sais pas, ces idiots de l'Ordre t'ont peut-être fait une proposition dans ce sens …

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, Bellatrix … Maintenant, laisse-moi passer … Sinon …

- Sinon quoi ?

Les deux sorcières avaient brandi leurs baguettes et se faisaient face.

- Sinon quoi ? répéta Bellatrix. Tu ne me fais pas peur !

- Toi non plus …

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement et alla claquer lourdement contre le mur. Les deux sorcières se retournèrent. Lucius était là. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il jaugea la situation. Il s'approcha d'Anae, la prit par le bras avant de l'entraîner vers l'extérieur.

- Laisse tomber, lui chuchota-t-il.

Anae obtempéra et ne résista plus à Lucius. Cependant, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Bellatrix qui tenait toujours sa baguette.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, lui cria-t-elle.

- La prochaine fois, tu n'auras peut-être pas la chance d'avoir ton cher Lucius … Cours te réfugier dans ses bras tant qu'il en est encore temps.

Anae ne lui répondit rien. Lucius l'entraîna loin du repaire de Voldemort. Ils quittèrent le petit bois et se retrouvèrent sur le chemin de terre. Ils purent alors tranquillement se transplaner au manoir de Lucius.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapitre LVIII : La potion d'Illuminole.

Les quelques pas qui les séparaient du manoir furent faits en silence. Anae ne voulait pas parler et même si elle l'avait voulu, Lucius ne savait pas de quelle manière aborder le sujet. Lui aussi avait été surpris par l'annonce de Voldemort. Il ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose pouvait être possible.

L'elfe de maison avait laissé toutes les lumières allumées dans le petit salon. Des bougies réparties dans toute la pièce lui donnait un aspect chaleureux. Sans dire mot, les deux sorciers s'installèrent face à la cheminée. Sur un petit guéridon avaient été posés deux verres et une bouteille de firewhisky. Lucius en remplit généreusement les deux verres puis en tendit un à Anae. Son visage était toujours aussi pâle, les traits toujours autant tirés. Elle avala une grande rasade d'alcool, puis une autre et encore une autre. Une fois vide, elle reposa le verre. Lucius n'avait pas encore touché au sien. Il prit une petite gorgée et regarda Anae.

- Je n'y crois pas, lança soudain la sorcière.

Lucius sursauta, il ne pensait qu'elle puisse finalement aborder le sujet, surtout de cette manière. Il prit son temps pour répondre.

- Je n'imagine pas Severus faire une chose pareille … Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans tout cela …

- Tu le crois vraiment ?

- Bien entendu !

Le firewhisky avait réussi à chasser la pâleur du visage d'Anae, ses joues rebondies avaient pris une jolie teinte écarlate.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- Aucune idée … Enfin si … Je dois éliminer Würstkleiner !

- Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'il était insignifiant …

- Pas si insignifiant que ça … Il semblerait … je déteste avoir raison, tu sais … Je me suis toujours méfiée de lui … à juste titre …

Elle s'interrompit un court instant.

- Le nom de RAB ? Ca te dit quelque chose ?

- Euh … C'est pas l'équivalent de l'Ordre du Phénix ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose.

- Oui c'est ça … Rustès Arkios Baskanos … Les Sorciers Libérateurs qui écartent le Mal – ceux sont eux qui ont participé à la chute de Grindelwald … Je croyais que ce groupe n'existait plus … mais ce n'est pas le cas. Würstkleiner en est leur chef … Dumbledore l'avait contacté avant sa mort … et il semble prêt à prendre la relève …

- En quoi peut-il L'inquiéter …

- Il est au courant de certaines choses …

Lucius haussa les sourcils, intrigué. Anae soupira.

- Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne serais pas au courant. Si Bellatrix l'est, il n'y a rien qui t'empêche de connaître la vérité …

- Ne va pas t'attirer des ennuis …

- De toute façon, au point où j'en suis … Que sais-tu exactement du journal que tu avais …

- Le journal de ton père ?

- Oui.

- Il y avait son souvenir à l'intérieur …

- Pas exactement, Lucius … pas exactement. C'était un horcruxe.

- Un horcruxe ?

- Oui, et ce n'était pas le seul. Et l'un d'entre eux a été détruit par Würskleiner … C'était Severus qui l'avait en sa possession …

- Et il y en a combien.

- Je ne le sais pas. Plusieurs en tout cas. Tu en avais un, Severus en avait un, j'en ai un et je sais que mon père en a un tout le temps avec lui … Nagini.

- Nagini est un horcruxe ?

- Oui …

Anae se resservit une bonne rasade de firewhisky. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement alors qu'elle regardait Lucius siroter son verre. Ses joues la brûlaient et sa tête commençait à tourner.

- L'alcool ne me réussit pas … je ferai mieux de monter me coucher … déclara-t-elle soudain.

Anae regarda une dernière fois étrangement Lucius avant de regagner sa chambre, exténuée.  
La sorcière eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, elle tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans les draps blancs et moelleux de son immense lit. De nombreuses pensées s'agitaient dans sa tête, partagée entre la peur, la colère, les interrogations. Quand finalement, elle put trouver le sommeil, ce fut une nuit chargée de rêves étranges, presque cauchemardesques. Lorsque le jour se leva, la sorcière avait oublié ses songes. Malgré sa courte nuit, elle se leva de bonne heure et se prépara rapidement.  
Elle avala en quatrième vitesse son petit déjeuner, prit une grosse tasse de café avec elle et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de Lucius. Elle posa son café au sol, près de la cheminée et parcourut des yeux les rayonnages qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Elle sélectionnait ça et là quelques grimoires, parfois, elle devait grimper en haut des échelles dorées qui montaient jusqu'au plafond, pour atteindre les étagères les plus hautes. Son petit manège dura une bonne demi-heure ; de temps en temps, elle faisait une pause pour boire une gorgée de café noir. Quand elle eut fini sa moisson de livres, elle s'assit devant la cheminée sur le tapis, les ouvrages entassés autour d'elle. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux noirs en un chignon lâche qu'elle avait fait tenir en y coinçant dedans sa baguette magique. Quelques mèches folles s'échappaient ça et là et la rendait moins sérieuse.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, les grimoires étaient étalés tout autour de la sorcière, ouvert sur de nombreuses pages à l'écriture minuscule. Assise en tailleur, Anae prenait des notes sur un petit calepin en feuilles de parchemin. Elle était totalement absorbée par ses recherches.

- Déjà en plein travail ?

Anae sursauta et fit tomber le livre qu'elle était en train de consulter. Une rougeur monta à ses joues.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Lucius.

- J'essaye de savoir ce qui s'est passé !

- Et c'est dans mes vieux grimoires que tu vas le découvrir ?

- Oui et non. En fait, je suis certaine qu'il existe une formule magique pour voir ce qu'on veut … le seul problème, c'est que je ne m'en rappelle plus. J'essaye de la retrouver …

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Ce n'est pas de refus !

La sorcière repoussa les livres pour faire de la place à Lucius.

- Je vois que tu t'étales toujours autant quand tu travailles …la taquina-t-il gentiment.

- Et toi, toujours prêt à m'embêter, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Café ?

- Depuis quand tu te mets au café ?

- Depuis ce matin, j'ai besoin d'avoir les idées claires … et le firewhsiky, ce n'était pas une bonne idée hier soir …

Lucius accepta la tasse brûlante que lui tendit Anae.

Ils travaillèrent en silence. Mais le calme fut bientôt rompu par l'arrivée de Kaly. Le petit diable de Tasmanie déboula à toute vitesse dans la pièce et courut droit vers Anae, en ignorant totalement les obstacles qui se dressaient devant elle. Kaly renversa consciencieusement tout sur son passage, les livres, les coussins pour atterrir sur les genoux de sa maîtresse. Au passage, elle bouscula Lucius qui renversa son café sur sa robe de sorcier. Comprenant qu'elle venait de faire une bêtise, Kaly arrêta soudain ses pitreries et offrit un regard implorant à sa maîtresse et à Lucius. Anae ne put contenir son fou-rire plus longtemps, entre les yeux de Kaly et Lucius qui essaye de se montrer fâché contre la bestiole. Elle éclata de rire. Voyant qu'elle ne serait pas réprimandée, Kaly vint se frotter contre Anae en faisant des cabrioles. Le rire de Lucius s'éleva à son tour dans la pièce. Il fit disparaître la tache de café.  
La bibliothèque retrouva son calme et les deux sorciers continuèrent leurs recherches en silence. Kaly bâilla une ou deux fois, se roula en boule et termina sa nuit devant la cheminée. L'après-midi venait de commencer quand Lucius trouva la formule qu'ils recherchaient.

- Je crois que ça va t'intéresser. Regarde.

Il tendit le vieux livre noir à Anae. Elle parcourut la page rapidement, un timide sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas la formule à laquelle je pensais, mais ça pourra faire l'affaire !

- Par contre, il va falloir nous rendre à Londres. Je n'ai pas tous les ingrédients dont nous avons besoin … Tu veux qu'on parte tout de suite ?

- Oui.

Les deux sorciers se levèrent et se préparèrent. Le plus simple pour eux était de prendre la poudre de Cheminette. Il se retrouvèrent aussitôt sur le Chemin de Traverse. Anae époussetta sa robe en attendant que Lucius la rejoigne. Ils sortirent dans la rue. A Londres aussi, un air printanier soufflait sur la ville. En dépit des vacances scolaires, le Chemin de Traverse était peu fréquenté. Ils arrivèrent à la boutique de l'apothicaire. L'intérieur était sombre et il y planait un mélange d'odeurs étranges. Les effluves oscillaient entre l'œuf pourri, la cannelle, l'eau de rose et le chou avarié. Il y avait toujours le même bric-à-brac que dans le souvenir d'Anae : le sol était jonché de tonneaux remplis de matières gluantes, les étagères contenaient les bocaux d'herbes et de poudres, du plafond pendaient toutes sortes d'ingrédients : plumes et serres de rapaces, mues de serpents, peaux d'animaux. Derrière le comptoir transparent envahi par les cornes de licornes, les nerfs de dragons, l'apothicaire gardait ses substances les plus étranges et onéreuse. Le vendeur finit d'empaqueter les yeux de scarabées du client puis se tourna vers Anae et Lucius.

- Et pour vous, ce sera ? demanda-t-il affablement.

Anae sortit sa liste et énuméra ce qui lui fallait.

- J'ai besoin de trente grammes de dards séchés de Billywig, cinq centilitres de pus de pustule de Clabbert, sept cristaux de cyanite …

- Les cristaux, demanda l'apothicaire, de quelle taille ? J'ai des grands, des petits ou de moyens.

Il sortit une boîte et la montra à Anae. Elle réfléchit un instant et prit trois cristaux de taille moyenne. Le vendeur les posa sur sa petite balance dorée.

- Deux cent treize grammes, annonça-t-il. Cela vous convient-il ?

Anae approuva puis continua ses emplettes.

- Sept plumes d'Augurey et deux d'Abraxan.

- Pour l'augurey, vous préférer des plumes vertes claires ou vertes foncées.

- Peu importe, répondit Anae.

- Très bien, je vous fait moitié moitié alors.

- Si vous voulez.

L'apothicaire grimpa sur son échelle pour attraper les plumes qui pendaient du plafond. Il les emballa ensuite précautionneusement.

- Ensuite, j'ai besoin de vingt-et-une écailles de dragons.

- Magyar à Pointes ? Boutefeu Chinois ?

- Non, l'interrompit Anae, d' Opaloeil des antipodes.

- C'est Sept mornilles les cent grammes, précisa le vendeur.

- Ce n'est pas un problème.

Il prit une petite clé dorée qui pendait à son coup et ouvrit le comptoir transparent. Il se saisit d'une petite boîte nacrée qui était posée près des cornes de licornes. Il ouvrit le couvercle et en sortit les vingt-et-une écailles demandées. Ces dernières étaient magnifiques : iridescentes et nacrées, elles prenaient mille et un reflets irisés.

- Il me faut aussi neuf œufs de Runespoor et pour finir trente grammes de feuilles de mandragore séchées et sept de mandragore fumées.

Les achats furent minutieusement pesés et empaquetés dans divers boîtes et papiers anti-choc.

- Voilà, informa l'apothicaire. Cela vous fera trois gallions, six mornilles et treize noises.

Anae sortit les pièces de sa bourse. Elle prit le paquet que lui tendit le vendeur et sortit de la boutique accompagnée de Lucius. Comme ils n'avaient pas d'autres courses à faire, ils s'en retournèrent au manoir.

- Tu vas t'y mettre tout de suite, demanda Lucius alors qu'ils enlevaient leurs capes.

- Oui, si cela ne t'embête pas !

- Pas de problème. Installe-toi à la cuisine, tu y seras mieux.

Lucius alla chercher le grimoire, pendant qu'Anae déballait ses achats. Ensuite, elle alluma un feu sous le gros chaudron en or accroché dans l'immense cheminée. Elle y versa le pus de Clabbert et le porta à ébullition. Des gros bouillons agitaient le liquide. Elle éteignit le feu et ajouta la mandragore fumée puis la mandragore séchée. Le liquide prit aussitôt une teinte grisâtre peu engageante. Pendant ce temps, Lucius avait réduit en poudre les écailles de dragon et les cristaux de cyanite et il les mélangea ensuite aux œufs de Runespoor qu'ils venaient de casser. Il obtint aussitôt une pâte bleue. Il la passa à Anae qui la versa dans le chaudron. Elle tourna sept fois la mixture dans un sens puis sept fois dans l'autre sens. Elle alluma de nouveau le feu, attendit trois minutes avant d'ajouter les plumes d'Abraxan puis celles d'Augurey. Une fumée blanche se dégageait maintenant du chaudron. Elle laissa le tout bouillir une demi-heure. Quand le temps se fut écoulé, ce qui était dans le chaudron était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Anae y jeta les dards séchés de Billywig. Il y eut un gros ploc, une fumée jaune jaillit puis plus rien.

- Il faut laisser refroidir quatre heures, annonça la sorcière. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

Lucius ayant quelques affaires à régler, il abandonna Anae. La sorcière jouait distraitement avec Kaly. Toutes les cinq minutes, elle levait les yeux sur la grosse horloge du salon. Cela ne ferait pas avancer le temps plus vite, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher. Qu'allait-elle découvrir grâce à cette formule d'Illuminole ? Elle réfléchissait aussi sérieusement à ce qu'elle allait formuler. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se tromper … sinon, il lui serait impossible de tout recommencer à zéro. La formule ne fonctionnait qu'une seule fois pour la personne concernée.

Les quatre heures finirent par s'écouler.

Lucius n'était toujours pas sorti de son bureau. De toute façon, il lui était impossible de participer à la suite.

Avec une certain fébrilité, Anae se leva et alla à la cuisine. Dans le chaudron, le liquide avait totalement refroidi. Elle le transvasa dans une petite bassine en marbre.

La sorcière l'emporta dans sa chambre. Assise sur le lit, la potion devant elle, elle sortit sa baguette de son chignon, ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules et sur son dos. Elle se concentra avec ferveur et de la pointe de sa baguette, elle exécuta quelques arabesque compliquées dans le liquide transparent. Il se troubla aussitôt et devint sombre comme la nuit. Un point lumineux apparut soudainement au milieu. Il grandit jusqu'à chasser le noir de l'eau. Trois silhouettes se dessinèrent. Anae reconnut parfaitement celle de Severus, de Würstkleiner et de McGonagall. Ils étaient dans une pièce au papier peint de très mauvais goût. Tout se passait au ralenti, leurs mouvements comme leurs paroles. Elle vint Severus jeter la fameuse épingle à cheveux de Serdaigle en direction de Würstkleiner.  
Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Un petit hoquet de surprise lui échappa. Un court instant, l'eau se troubla, Anae se ressaisit. De grosses gouttes du sueur perlaient à son front, tant l'effort et sa concentration était intense. Le niveau du liquide baissait de plus en plus dans la bassine. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait en apprendre suffisamment avant qu'il n'ait complètement disparu. La scène continuait à défiler sous ses yeux. Soudain, il y eut comme un bruit d'aspiration puis plus rien. La potion s'était évaporée. Anae releva la tête. Elle n'avait pas les réponses à toutes ses questions, mais elle en avait suffisamment appris. Elle fit disparaître la bassine désormais vide.  
Quand elle descendit rejoindre Lucius, une lueur démoniaque et déterminée brillait dans ses yeux. Quelqu'un allait payer pour ça. Son père voulait le voir mort, pas de problème, mais elle s'amuserait encore et encore avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapitre LIX : La chute de Poudlard.

Les cours avaient repris à Poudlard après les vacances de printemps. Le retour des élèves s'était accompagné de celui du beau temps. Les arbres de la Forêt Interdite explosaient sous les bourgeons verdoyants gorgés de sève. Quelques fleurs discrètes égayaient les pelouses du châteaux : crocus, jonquilles, narcisses. Les canards sauvages étaient revenus peupler les rives du lac et Crockdur passait de merveilleux moments à les pourchasser avec force d'aboiements et de grognements. Mais le mâtin de Naples arrêtait sa course dès que les volatiles se posaient sur l'eau. Il n'aimait pas le contact froid de l'élément liquide et le molosse, à peine un pied mouillé, s'enfuyait la queue entre les jambes en jappant misérablement. Ron qui se promenait avec Hermione se délectait de ce spectacle. Il avait pas mal discuté avec son amie et était bien content de la destruction de son jeu d'échec. Les deux jeunes gens avaient eu beau chercher qui était le mystérieux expéditeur de ce présent, ils n'avaient pu en découvrir l'identité.

La fin des vacances avait bouleversé le train-train de Poudlard. Minerva avait dû faire face à un nouveau problème : il fallait remplacer Severus qu'elle et les membres de l'Ordre avaient mis, ils l'espéraient, à l'abri. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui s'était passé. Würstkleiner n'avait rien voulu dire. Le principal était qu'un horcruxe ait enfin été détruit. Il leur restait à trouver les autres. L'ordre du Phénix travaillait en étroite collaboration avec les membres de RAB, Würstkleiner avait plusieurs fois rassuré Minerva en lui assurant que très prochainement un autre horcruxe serait hors d'état de nuire.

La directrice n'ayant pu trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer Severus, elle avait dû demander aux autres professeurs de se partager les cours. Par ailleurs, Würstkleiner avait pris la tête de la maison des Serpentards et prenait un malin plaisir à terroriser certains élèves de cette maison, en particulier les enfants de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme Mangemorts. Drago faisait souvent les frais de cela. Le jeune Malefoy ne régnait plus en maître sur les cachots et les autres élèves ; Würstkleiner le surveillait de près et ne laissait rien passer, contrairement à Rogue. Il avait beau se plaindre à son père ou à Anae, rien n'y faisait. Ses soirées étaient régulièrement prises par les punitions que lui infligeaient l'Allemand.

L'ambiance était souvent tendue dans la salle des professeurs : Würstkleiner et Anae ne manquait jamais une occasion de se défier du regard ou de s'envoyer des piques mordantes. La sorcière n'avait qu'une hâte : se débarrasser de lui. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait être patiente ; c'était trop risqué de le tuer dans le collège. Minerva essayait tant bien que mal de calmer le jeu, mais c'était peine perdue.

Le soleil brillait ce jour-là. Madame Chourave avait fait sortir ses Sixièmes Années pour les conduire, une fois n'était pas coutume, dans la Forêt Interdite. Le cours de botanique s'intéressait à une plante qu'on trouvait justement dans les environs de Poudlard : les élèves devaient en ramener un spécimen, qu'ils remporteraient dans les serres. Avant de se lancer dans la Forêt, le professeur de botanique leur avait donné les habituelles recommandations concernant le lieu. Elle les avait aussi instruit sur la plante à débusquer :

- Je vous demande de bien m'écouter, c'est très important !

Tous les élèves tournèrent leurs regards vers la petite sorcières potelée.

- La plante que nous allons chercher peut s'avérer dangereuse ! Alors soyez attentifs ! Le croquekus, même si son nom peut vous faire penser à une plante inoffensive qui agrémente nos jardins, doit être manipulée avec précaution. Etant de la même famille, elle ressemble effectivement aux crocus. Mais elle diffère par sa taille : le croquekus peut atteindre, pour les spécimens les plus grands, un mètre cinquante de hauteur. Quelqu'un peut me dire quelle est sa particularité ? demanda soudainement Chourave.

Une seule main se leva timidement.

- Monsieur Longdubat ?

- Cette plante est carnivore ! Elle pourrait très bien dévorer un homme, ajouta-t-il visiblement effrayé.

- Excellent, cinq points pour Gryffondor ! Et comment procède-t-elle ?

De nouveau Neville fut le seul à répondre.

- On peut dire que sa méthode de capture des proies peut ressembler au filet du diable : avec ses longues feuilles, elle emprisonne ses proies avant de les dévorer.

- Excellent ! J'ajoute également que pour faciliter la capture, sa fleur lance un filet de pus qui aveugle ses victimes en leur brûlant les yeux. C'est pour cela que je vous demande de vous protéger vos yeux avec les lunettes en membrane d'intestins de dragons : c'est la seule matière que le pus de la plante ne peut brûler.

Hermione leva la main.

- Oui, Miss Granger ?

- Excusez-moi … Mais vous ne nous avez pas dit à quoi ressemblait cette plante …

- J'y viens, j'y viens …

Le professeur Chourave brandit sa baguette magique et marmonna une formule.  
Un éclair blanc apparut et, à l'intérieur, on voyait une plante étrange. Une fine et longue tige d'un magnifique vert étincelant. Trois feuilles assez fine entouraient la tige comme pour la protéger. Elles bougeaient à toute vitesse comme un fouet, prêt à bondir sur tout ce qui se trouvait à leurs portée. La plante n'avait qu'une seule fleur, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle des crocus. De hauts pétales entouraient le cœur mauve éclatant de la fleur, mais à la place du pistil et des étamines, il y avait une énorme mâchoires aux dents aiguisées qui claquaient dans l'air.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, exposa Chourave. Cette fleur n'a ni pistil, ni étamines … Quand le croquekus arrive à maturité et qu'il a suffisamment grandi grâce à la nourriture qu'il a pu trouver, la fleur se fane en quelques jours et à la place apparaît un œuf. Il reste accroché à la plante le temps de lui sucer toute la sève, quand le croquekus meurt, l'œuf tombe et éclos, les racines s'enfoncent profondément dans le sol et les feuilles attrapent tout ce qui passe à leur portée … Et un nouveau cycle recommence …

- Super sympathique, murmura Ron à Hermione.

- Ce que je vous demande donc, aujourd'hui, c'est de me ramener tous les œufs que vous pourrez trouver … Mais faites attention, les croquekus n'arrivent pas tous à maturité en même temps, ils sont très protecteurs les uns envers les autres … méfiez-vous donc des grands qui n'ont pas encore leur œuf ! Les croquekus qui ont un œuf, sont inoffensifs … puisque la fleur s'est fanée … Mais prenez tout de même garde aux feuilles, elles continuent à attraper ce qui passe trop près d'elles ! Pour cueillir l'œuf, il suffit de le tourner dans un sens puis dans l'autre et il se détachera tout seul !

- En gros, continua Ron, si on ne se fait pas manger par une plante, une autre risque de nous étrangler … Charmant programme.

- Tais-toi donc Ron … Tu es toujours en train de râler !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, Hermione, si on a des cours dangereux …

- Je vous demande donc de vous mettre deux par deux … Si dans la forêt interdite, vous rencontrez des problèmes, n'oubliez pas de lancer avec votre baguette des étincelles rouges, je viendrai vous aider …

Le professeur Chourave distribua à chaque duo un paire de lunette en membrane d'intestins de dragon et un panier pour y mettre l'œuf.  
Ron s'était associé à Hermione et Harry l'était avec Neville. Entre Harry et Ron, l'atmosphère était toujours autant tendue. Même si désormais, les deux Gryffondors arrivaient enfin à se dire bonjour et bonsoir – grâce aux efforts acharnés d'Hermione qui ne doutait pas de les réconcilier.  
Le rouquin mit les lunettes sur le nez et fit une grimace.

- Beurk, ça pue … C'est infect ce truc …

Pour une fois Hermione ne le contredit pas, Ron avait tout à fait raison … Mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela … des lunettes fabriquées à partir d'intestins de dragons … ça ne pouvait pas sentir la rose !

Les élèves s'aventurèrent donc dans la forêt Interdite. Neville n'était pas très rassuré et suivait de près Harry. Tous deux avaient dégainé leur baguette … Ils ne savaient pas sur qui ils pouvaient tomber : entre les Centaures, Graup ou les enfants d'Aragog … plus toutes les bestioles étranges qui vivaient là … Il y avait de quoi se méfier. Luna s'était associée avec une fille qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Les deux sorcières marchaient dans les pas d'Harry. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la dégaine de la jeune blondinette. Elle avait fait de nombreuses tresses dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait ramenées en une sorte de palmier, mais le plus amusant était l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux : il clignotait et changeait sans cesse de couleur. Aujourd'hui, elle portait comme boucles d'oreilles de petites fleurs très gracieuses, ça la changeait des radis ou des capsules de bouteille.

La futaie était sombre et fraîche. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, aucun chant d'oiseau, aucun murmure du vent dans les feuilles, aucun craquement de brindille sous les pas d'animaux. La forêt semblait déserte. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Neville qui serrait sa baguette à la briser. La jointure de sa main en était devenue blanche.

Luna dépassa soudain Harry et Neville en courant. Elle poussait de petits cris d'excitation. Elle s'arrêta devant le tronc d'un arbre et passa sa main dessus visiblement ravie.

- Que se passe-t-il Luna ? demandèrent Harry et Neville en cœur.

- Regardez !

- Quoi ?

Les garçons ne remarquaient rien d'exceptionnel sur l'arbre. Un tronc un peu noueux. Une écorce par endroit arrachée. Un peu de lichen … Rien qui puisse expliquer l'enthousiasme de Luna.

- C'est merveilleux, tellement merveilleux et incroyable !

- Euh ! Luna ?

- Oui, Neville ?

- Qu'y a-t-il de si merveilleux ?

- L'arbre ! L'écorce ! Tu ne remarques rien ?

Neville s'approcha, regarda attentivement … et ne remarqua absolument rien d'exceptionnel.

- Ce sont des runes ! Cet arbre tente de nous dire quelque chose ! Les dessins de l'écorce, ils font des phrases runiques !

- Tu te trompes, Luna, ce n'est rien que de l'écorce … soupira Harry !

- Non, non ! Regarde ce symbole, il correspond à la lettre A ! C'est sensationnel !

Luna avait fait apparaître une feuille de parchemin qu'elle appliqua sur le tronc et avec sa baguette, elle y reproduit les symboles qu'elle croyait voir.

- Je pourrais me mettre à la traduction en rentrant ! Si ça se trouve, ce sont des indications pour nous conduire au trésor de Poudlard !

- Le trésor de Poudlard ? s'exclamèrent les Gryffondors ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh, rien, seulement un immense trésor !

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Harry étonné et plus que sceptique.

- J'ai lu un article paru dans le journal de mon père. Un sorcier y est interviewé car il est persuadé que les Fondateurs de Poudlard ont caché de nombreux coffres de gallions dans le collège ! Il vient de trouver dans un vieux livre de compte les preuves que certains fondateurs puis d'anciens Directeurs du collège ont détourné des fonds et les ont caché en cas de besoin ! Je suis étonnée que vous ne connaissiez rien de cela !

Harry et Neville soupirèrent … puis attendirent que Luna ait fini de tout recopier pour reprendre la route. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient vu aucune trace de croquekus.

- Surtout, n'en parlez à personne, supplia Luna … Si je trouve le trésor, je le partagerai avec vous !

Le regard de Neville se fit un peu plus rêveur, il se voyait peut-être déjà avec des monceaux de gallions. Ce fut le coup de coude de Harry qui le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Eh, n'y crois pas trop … Encore des sottises du Chicaneur, souffla-t-il le plus doucement pour ne pas froisser Luna. Les fondateurs et les directeurs qui détournent des fonds … et puis quoi encore ?

Les élèves reprirent leur progression dans le sous-bois. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure, sans trouver trace du moindre croquekus.

- C'est sûr qu'elle existe cette plante ? maugréa Harry. Je commence à avoir mal aux pieds.

- Bien sûr qu'elle existe, rétorqua Neville. Je l'ai vu …

Il s'interrompit un instant. Portant sa main à son visage qui était devenu tout à coup plus pâle que la lune. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlèrent à son front et tombaient de son visage. Ses jambes flageolèrent, il dut s'appuyer contre un arbre.

- Neville, cria Harry. Neville ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le jeune sorcier ne put répondre, il s'effondra au sol inconscient.  
Harry paniqua un moment avant de se rappeler les consignes du Professeur Chourave. De sa baguette il fit jaillir un flot d'étincelles rouges.  
Neville respirait difficilement. Luna était penchée sur lui et l'examinait.

- Peut-être s'est-il fait piqué par un bourlon ?

- Un bourlon ?

- Une sorte de grosse guêpe bleue et noire. Son double dard injecte un poison violent : on perd connaissance puis on gonfle et on devient violet avant de mourir. Il n'y a pas de remèdes … Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre pour voir s'il change de couleur.

Harry fit une étrange grimace devant la désinvolture de Luna. Un peu inquiet, il surveillait du coin de l'œil la couleur de Neville. Il restait aussi pâle qu'avant.

Le professeur Chourave arriva en courant. Elle poussa un petit cri de frayeur en voyant Neville.

- Encore un ? s'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas possible !

- Comment ça encore un ? demanda Harry.

- Je reviens de l'infirmerie. J'ai dû y emmener aussi le jeune Weasley. Il s'est trouvé aussi mal que Neville.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Chourave avait jeté un sortilège de lévitation au corps inanimé de Neville. Elle demanda aux élèves de la suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers le château.  
Elle leur ordonna de les attendre dans les serres, mais Harry la suivit quelques instants plus tard : il voulait voir Ron et Neville. Que s'était-il passé ? Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que tous deux s'évanouissait sans raison. Pour ne pas se faire prendre par le professeur Chourave, il prit un chemin un peu plus long. Il arrivait au couloir du deuxième étage quand il vit un attroupement de fantômes : la Dame Grise, le Moine, le baron Sanglant, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et d'autres qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Ils faisaient cercle autour d'une chose étrange à terre : une sorte de flaque grise étincelante. Par moment, la flaque tressautait et de petites bulles explosaient à sa surface.  
Harry s'approcha encore plus, la flaque émettait des sortes de gargouillis. Il se tourna alors vers le fantôme des Gryffondors.

- Pardon, Nick , mais que se passe-t-il ?

Le fantôme se retourna, une étrange expression de tristesse sur le visage.

- Nick, répéta Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce que s'est ? Mais c'est Peeves ?

- Peeves ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Harry ne comprenait rien, quel était le rapport entre Peeves et cette flaque ?

- Il n'a rien fait … C'est lui, ajouta-t-il en montrant la flaque.

- Ca ? Peeves ?

- Un peu de respect, tonna le Baron Sanglant. Personne n'aimait Peeves ! Mais les circonstances sont extrêmement graves.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Aucun fantôme ne lui répondit. Ils partirent tous en même temps chacun de leur côté. Avant de traverser un mur, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête se retourna vers Harry.

- Poudlard va très mal … Je crois que la fin est proche. Tous les fantômes le sentent, tous les tableaux le sentent, certains d'entre vous le sentent… Il est en train d'agoniser … il puise ses dernières forces et bientôt, il mourra.

Harry ne comprit pas grand chose à ce que Nick venait de lui dire. Comment Poudlard pouvait-il agoniser ?  
Il regarda une dernière fois ce qui restait de Peeves. Puis il continua sa route. Il emprunta des escaliers bien immobiles. Soudain, il stoppa net : il crut entendre un grondement. Il tendit l'oreille mais rien. Il fit un pas. Une secousse secoua les murs et les escaliers. Un tout petit peu de plâtre se détacha du plafond et tomba aux pieds d'Harry. Il ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps et courut jusqu'à l' aperçut le dos du professeur de botanique qui quittait la salle. Il entra dans l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là, il expliqua qu'on lui avait donné l'autorisation de venir voir ses camarades. Son mensonge passa sans problème et il s'avança. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'y avait pas que Neville et Ron. A côté de son frère gisait Ginny aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, sa chevelure rousse autrefois flamboyante était devenue terne. Dans les lits en face des trois gryffondors, étaient couchés deux des professeurs d'Harry. Il s'en approcha aussi silencieusement que possible : madame Pomfresh avait beau avoir le dos tourné pour préparer une potion. Harry savait qu'elle avait un sixième sens en ce qui concernait ses patients. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit où gisait le professeur de métamorphose et puis quelques autres vers celui d'Anae.  
Il entendit toussoter dans son dos et se retourna brusquement.  
Madame Pomfresh lui faisait face. Gêné, Harry rougit et baissa la tête puis s'en retourna vers le lit de Ron. Il s'assit et resta là en silence à le regarder. Pour une fois, Ron était incapable de fuir sa compagnie, il eut un sourire triste.  
Sans faire de bruit, Pompom administra à tous une potion jaune vif. Quand elle en eut fini avec Ron, Harry osa lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Elle soupira et avoua qu'elle l'ignorait.  
La porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et Minerva arriva, suivit de près par Lupin. Harry se leva d'un bond en le voyant. Rémus lui fit un petit signe discret. Harry se rassit.

- C'est donc vrai, murmura Minerva horrifiée. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Aucune idée, marmonna Pompom. On me les a amenés un par un. Voilà tout. Dans un état de faiblesse extrême. J'ai essayé de leur donner des potions revitalisantes mais rien n'y fait. De temps en temps, en même temps, ils se mettent à trembler violemment puis plus rien.

Minerva se tourna vers Lupin.

- Serait-ce donc possible ?

Il secoua simplement la tête.

- Quoi ? demanda l'infirmière.

Harry se fit tout petit sur son siège et discret aussi : il voulait en apprendre le plus possible et il espérait qu'on avait oublié sa présence.

- Il semblerait que certains faits s'avèrent vrais. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe …

- Dumbledore avait donc raison, soupira Rémus. Et ils en sont la preuve …

Il y eut un grondement plus fort, plus sourd et plus long. Le sol trembla et les fioles de l'infirmière tintèrent dans leur étagère.

- Je crois que nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Le pouvoir des Fondateurs est en train de mourir et bientôt Poudlard aura perdu toute sa magie.

- Voyons Minerva … c'est impossible, gémit Pomfresh.

- Malheureusement, c'est ce qui se passe… Dumbledore, avant sa mort, avait remarqué quelques détails qui laissaient présager le pire. J'ai aussi découvert de choses … Miss Calisté me l'a montré … le cœur de Pouldard est faible. Les protections sont toutes tombées les unes après les autres : il est maintenant possible de transplaner depuis Poudlard sans problème et inversement … Et maintenant, les voici … ajouta Minerva en montrant les corps étendus.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Il est pourtant simple, Pompom.

La directrice s'était avancé vers les lits de Ginny et Ron, sans un regard pour Harry.  
Elle les montra du doigt.

- Gryffondor.

Puis elle arriva auprès de Neville.

- Poufsouffle.

Devant Würstkleiner, elle annonça :

- Serdaigle.

- Et pour finir, renchérit Rémus. Serpentard.

Il venait de désigner Anae.

- Les Fondateurs sont en train de jouer leurs dernières cartes, expliqua Minerva. Ils essayent de nourrir Poudlard non plus avec leurs propres pouvoirs mais avec ceux de leurs descendants…

- Ils vont … mourir … bégaya soudain Harry.

Tous sursautèrent, ils l'avaient oublié. Le regard de la directrice de Poudlard se fit soudain plus doux.

- Non, Harry. Ils ne vont pas mourir. Les Fondateurs ne veulent pas leur mort … Ils vont rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin du collège… Après, il leur faudra récupérer … mais tout ira bien pour eux. Mais, au fait, que faites-vous là ?

- J'étais avec Neville quand … quand … et j'ai voulu voir s'il allait mieux …

Le jeune Potter s'interrompit soudain.

- Quand je suis venu … j'ai croisé les fantômes … Ils entouraient une sorte de flaque. D'après eux, c'était Peeves …

- La fin est donc toute proche, en conclut Minerva.

Rémus l'approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Je peux le révéler sans problème maintenant… Peeves était lui aussi lié à Poudlard, d'une façon que personne ne pouvait soupçonner … Si Peeves a disparu, c'est que Poudlard n'en a plus pour longtemps …Peeves en était le gardien du secret. C'était là la seule raison à son existence.

Un nouveau tremblement, beaucoup plus fort cette fois, interrompit les paroles de Minerva. Toutes les portes, les fenêtres s'ouvrirent en grand d'un coup. Au loin Harry put entendre le cris apeurés des élèves. En même temps, à l'infirmerie, les héritiers des Fondateurs poussèrent un long cri perçant.

Un souffle noir et glacé envahit alors tous les couloirs, créant la panique chez les élèves. Il se déplaçait à toute vitesse et prenait possession de chaque recoin du château. Une sorte de brume noire recouvrait tout. Finalement, le souffle arriva à l'infirmerie. Il ralentit sa progression. Des sortes de bras noirs s'étendirent et vinrent se placer au-dessus des corps inanimés. Une sorte de filament en descendit lentement en s'enroulant sur lui-même jusqu'à atteindre le visage de chacun. Une sorte d'éclair argenté fit un rapide aller-retour entre les visages et les bras de brume noire.  
Harry sentit un souffle chaud arriver à toute vitesse vers le centre de la pièce, de là où partaient ces filaments. Il y eut un bruit sourd. La brume noire explosa soudainement et le souffle de l'explosion fit tomber à Harry à terre. Lorsqu'il se releva quelques seconde plus tard, tout était redevenu normal. Rémus était en train d'aider Minerva à se remettre sur pieds. Pompom courait vers les lits voir si tout allait bien. La directrice de Poudlard était en pleurs.

- C'est fini, annonça-t-elle. Poudlard s'est éteint.

Accompagnée de Rémus, elle quitta l'infirmerie.

Harry ne pouvait y croire … le château était toujours debout. Il ne pouvait pas être mort … Pourtant, au fond de lui même, Harry sut que quelque chose venait de disparaître à jamais. Il sortit de l'infirmerie et essaya de retrouver Hermione pour lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer. Elle pourrait peut-être l'éclairer. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir. Tous les gryffondors étaient massés devant l'entrée. Un brouhaha résonnait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi vous n'entrez pas ? demanda Harry.

- La Grosse Dame … Elle n'est plus là …

Il joua un peu des coudes et vint se placer auprès d'Hermione. Il leva les yeux. Le tableau qui abritait la Grosse dame n'était plus qu'une toile blanche.

- Regarde, lui murmura Hermione.

Harry tourna la tête vers la droit : tous les tableaux étaient comme celui de la Grosse Dame : une toile vierge et immaculée…

- C'est donc vrai, dit Harry horrifié.

- Quoi ?

Un sonorus retentit, invitant tous les élèves à se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Une cacophonie et une bousculade s'en suivit. Tout le monde se pressait pour être le premier arrivé. Hermione grommela.

- Pourquoi courent-ils tous ? MacGo ne va pas parler avant que tout le monde soit là …

Harry et Hermione s'installèrent en silence. Tous deux remarquaient les trois places vides chez les Gryffondors.

- Comment vont-ils ? s'interrogea Hermione à mi-voix.

- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Harry. J'étais à l'infirmerie, je crois que ça va aller …

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui …

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Tu l'as su …

- Euh … Justement, je voulais t'en parler … C'est assez étrange.

Harry ne put raconter son histoire. McGonagall venait de faire son entrée. Le silence qu'elle réclama fut immédiat. Tout le monde voulait savoir de quoi il en retournait. Des rumeurs avaient couru : un mystérieux virus qui attaquaient professeurs et élèves, une attaque de Mangemorts dans Poudlard, un tremblement de terre, un incendie magique dans une salle de classe pour expliquer cet étrange brume noire.

- Mes chers élèves, commença Minerva. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est d'une extrême importance, aussi je vous demande la plus grande attention. Un incident des plus tragiques vint de se produire. Vous vous en êtes sans doute rendu compte. Les secousses que vous avez ressenties, l'étrange souffle noir qui a traversé tout Poudlard. Tout cela n'est qu'une manifestation d'un seul et unique événement. Je suis certain qu'au cours des nombreuses années que vous avez passé dans Poudlard, vous avez pu vous rendre compte que ce n'était pas un lieu comme les autres. Ce soir, notre collège est mort …

Un lourd silence plana puis des murmures enflèrent jusqu'à courir dans toute la salle.

Minerva, cette fois, eut de mal à faire revenir le silence. Il lui fallut attendre cinq bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir poursuivre.

- Le pouvoir des Fondateurs s'est éteint ce soir, emportant avec lui la magie et l'âme de Poudlard. Le collège en sera à jamais affecté. Vous avez, je crois déjà pu en remarquer certains conséquences : les tableaux ont perdu leur pouvoir, les fantômes sont devenus moins puissant, Peeves aussi a disparu …

Assis à un coin de la table, Rusard, le concierge ne put retenir son cri de joie à cette heureuse annonce pour lui. Minerva le fusilla du regard.

- Je vais donc devoir en aviser le Ministère et le Conseil d'Administration … les protections magiques étant désormais inexistantes, vous n'êtes pas plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs. Pour le moment, je suis dans l'incapacité de vous dire si nous pourrons finir l'année scolaire …

Le discours de Minerva s'arrêta là. De toute façon elle n'aurait pu continuer tant l'agitation était grande chez les élèves. Certains quittèrent la Grande Salle, d'autres restèrent sur place.

Hermione interrogea longuement Harry sur ce qu'il avait entendu dans l'infirmerie.

- Attends, attends, s'exclama-t-elle. Si ceux qui sont à l'infirmerie sont les héritiers des Fondateurs. Ca veut dire que …

- Oui, je sais, Ron et Ginny sont les descendants de Gryffondors … s'impatienta Harry.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça … Notre prof de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal … elle descend de Salazar Serpentard …

- Ca veut dire que …

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus, Hagrid les interrompit.

- La directrice veut te voir, Harry, c'est urgent !

Hagrid avait le visage rouge et un peu défait.

- C'est bon, j'y vais.

Hagrid l'accompagna. La gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau était restée grande ouverte. Harry se dépêcha de montrer les marches qui le conduisait au bureau de la directrice. Il la trouva en grande conversation avec Rémus. Tous deux relevèrent la tête à l'arrivée du jeune sorcier.

- Assieds-toi Harry, l'invita McGo.

Il prit place à côté de Lupin.

- Comme tu le sais, la situation est vraiment grave, commença de suite Minerva. Poudlard a perdu toutes ses protections magiques. Et nous redoutons maintenant que tu ne cours un grand danger. Tu étais protégé ici … mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas.

- Que va-t-il se passer ? demanda Harry.

- Nous avons jugé préférable … de … te mettre à l'abri, Harry. C'est une possibilité que nous avions envisagée il y a fort longtemps, dans le cas où tu n'aurais pas pu retourner un été chez les Dursley. La situation est telle qu'il nous faut considéré cette solution.

Rémus prit soudain la parole.

- Tu le comprends Harry ?

- Oui ! Mais où voulez-vous que j'aille ?

- Ton professeur de métamorphose travaillait en étroite collaboration avec Dumbledore, expliqua Minerva. Dans le passé, Albus avait eu besoin de protéger certains sorciers ; et Sigmund leur avait trouvé un abri sûr. Aujourd'hui encore, il le met à notre disposition pour toi …

- Quel est le problème, demanda alors Harry en voyant la mine renfrognée de Rémus.

- Tu seras loin de l'Ordre et de tes amis … pour un temps indéfini. Je sais que tu ne vas pas trop l'apprécier, mais c'est pour ta propre sécurité.

Harry soupira, il se voyait déjà enfermé six pieds sous terre dans une cachette super secrète au fin fond de l'Allemagne ou bien caché dans un fût de bière, quelque part dans un sordide entrepôt, connaissant Würstkleiner. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

- Où allez-vous m'envoyer ? grogna-t-il.

- En France, annonça Minerva. A Paris, plus précisément. Rémus et Sigmund t'accompagneront.

A cette nouvelle, le cœur d'Harry bondit de joie, si Rémus venait, il serait en bonne compagnie.

- Würstkleiner me fera passer pour un chercheur anglais, tu seras mon neveu que j'ai dû emmener avec moi. Sigmund nous cachera dans la célèbre faculté sorcière de SortBon à Paris. C'est un endroit où personne ne pensera à venir te chercher.

- Quand partons-nous ? demanda Harry.

- Demain dès que Sigmund ira mieux. Il s'est réveillé et a déjà repris quelques forces, raconta Minerva. Harry, je te demande de n'en parler à personne, pas même à monsieur Weasley ou miss Granger, c'est vraiment important. Si on venait à découvrir qu'ils sachent où tu vas, ils seraient en grand danger … Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair.

- Harry, prépare tes affaires, mais ne te charge pas trop, lui conseilla Rémus. Evite aussi d'emmener Hedwige, elle ne passerait pas inaperçue, ta chouette est reconnaissable entre mille.

- Avez-vous des questions, Harry ?

- Non, répondit-il.

- Très bien, alors à demain. J'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher quand le moment sera venu.

Harry quitta le bureau. Une nouvelle page de sa vie venait de se tourner … Il allait quitter Poudlard et il sentait qu'il n'y remettrait pas les pieds avant longtemps. Le cœur un peu lourd, il retourna pour la dernière fois dans son dortoir. Hermione n'était pas dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas … Tout ou tard, il lui faudrait lui dire au revoir…


	60. Chapter 60

Chapitre LX : Paris

Harry se rongeait les sangs dans le bureau de Minerva. Deux heures de l'après-midi venaient de sonner quand Hagrid était venu le chercher. Le géant avait eu du mal à réprimer sa tristesse. Les adieux avec Hermione et les autres furent brefs. Harry savait que tôt ou tard il les reverrait. Il n'avait pas voulu s'attarder … ce qui lui aurait valu de trop nombreuses questions auxquelles il n'aurait pu répondre. McGo avait raison, ses amis seraient en grand danger s'ils savaient où il allait. Sa nuit avait été courte … Paris … il espérait que ce serait assez loin de toute cette agitation, ce dont il en doutait. Mais cette cachette serait peut-être parfaite. Qui ira le chercher dans un tel lieu ? il avait revêtu ses habits moldus et se sentait mal à l'aise.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit : Minerva suivie de Rémus puis Würstkleiner apparut. Le professeur de métamorphose était encore bien pâle et chancelait sur ses jambes. Tout comme Rémus, il avait troqué sa robe de sorcier contre un vêtement plus conventionnel aux yeux des moldus.

- Ach Harry ! lança-t-il du ton le plus joyeux qu'il put. Te foilà ! Alors es-tu prêt pour Paris ?

- Oui, répondit-il timidement.

- Sehr gut ! Che krois que nous poufons y aller, Minerva !

- Très bien, acquiesça la directrice. N'oubliez pas de nous tenir au courant.

- Aukun problème … Un rapport chake matin et chake zoir … de Rémus ou moi-même.

McGonagall approuva de la tête. Elle sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau une petite fiole et la tendit à l'Allemand.

- Madame Pomfresh a préparé cela pour vous. Le temps que vous trouviez tout ce dont vous avez besoin en France pour vous remettre !

- Sehr chentil ! Mais ze k'il me faudra à l'arrifée, ze zera une bonne bière ! s'esclaffa Sigmund.

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel.

Rémus prit sur le bureau un étrange objet : un souvenir moldu - semblait-il à Harry. Une horrible petite boule neigeuse bleue turquoise avec une petite Tour Eiffel à l'intérieur. Sigmund regarda la grosse horloge et soupira.

- Plus kue zwei minutes …Harry abbroche-toi. Tu as toutes tes z'affaires ?

Il acquiesça, montra son petit sac et vint se placer entre Rémus et Sigmund. Il fit une petite grimace : il détestait les voyages en portoloin. La grosse aiguille dorée avança encore d'un cran, puis d'un autre. Harry ressentit une douce chaleur l'envahir avant de se sentir aspiré par la boule neigeuse.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il tenait toujours la boule neigeuse. Rémus et Sigmund étaient à quelques pas de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite ruelle sombre. Au loin, Harry entendait le brouhaha de la circulation : moteurs de voitures vrombissants, klaxons, sirènes. Würstkleiner récupéra le portoloin et d'un coup de baguette magique le fit disparaître. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ach Paris ... Ch'ai touchours aimé cet endroit ... Allez fenez, je fais fous emmener à la fakulté de ZortBon.

Rémus et Harry le suivirent en silence. Ils débouchèrent sur un grand boulevard. De chaque côté de la route, quelques platanes essayaient de survivre dans toute la pollution urbaine. Chaque rez-de-chaussée des immeubles étaient occupés par des magasins. Ici, en l'occurence, les librairies étaient nombreuses.

- Nous zommes dans le kartier étudiant, expliqua Würstkleiner. Il y a une uniferzité moldue très réputée izi : la Zorbonne.

Il éclata soudain de rire.

- Kand che penze que les moldus lui ont donné un nom prezke zemblable à la fakulté zorzière ... Zortbon, Zorbonne !

Son gros rire attira l'attention de quelques passants, aussi il accélera le pas.  
Sur sa droite, au bout d'une petite place, Harry remarqua un étrange bâtiment ; Rémus lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse université moldue.

- Nous ne sommes plus très loin, ajouta-t-il. Regarde.

Devant lui, Harry aperçut ce qui ressemblait à des ruines antiques.

- Ze zont les thermes romaines, expliqua Würstkleiner. Aujourd'hui, elles font partie d'un muzée. Z'est là kue nous allons.

Harry ne comprenait pas grand chose ... Ils allaient visiter un musée. Quelle idée ! Ils tournèrent à droite, quittèrent le grand boulevard pour une petite rue calme. Würstkleiner entra dans une cour. Il passa un portail magnifiquement décoré de guirlandes végétales. Un bâtiment magnifique se dévoila aux yeux d'Harry. L'architecture compliquée donnait le tournis au jeune garçon : arcades finement ciselées, innombrables tourelles, lucarnes décorées. Il regarda les gargouilles amusantes et grimaçantes avant de s'extasier devant le cadran solaire qui décorait la tour-escalier. Dans la cour, Sigmund et Rémus l'attendait près d'un vieux puits. Il se hâta de les rattraper.

- Alors, lui demanda l'Allemand. Za te chanche de Poudlard, n'est-ze pas ?

Harry l'approuva. Autant le château de Poudlard était magnifique mais massif, ici tout était délicat : les balustrades flamboyantes, les portes armoirées, les fenêtres à meneaux.  
Il se dirigèrent vers l'entrèe du Musée. Harry apprit ainsi que ce Musée - le musée de Cluny- était dédié au Moyen-Age. Sigmund était en train de parler avec la moldue qui tenait la caisse. Il lui présenta une carte, montra Rémus et Harry du doigt. La caissière approuva de la tête et tendit trois billets à Sigmund qui la remercia. Il les mena ensuite à travers la librairie et se dirigea vers l'entrée du Musée. Une jeune femme blonde vérifia leurs entrée avant de les laisser passer.

Rémus prit soudain la parole.

- Comment les allers et venues des sorciers n'éveillent -ils pas les soupçons des moldus ?

- En fait, la kaizze est tenue par une krak-Mol ou une zorzière, ze kui permet à tous les zorziers de pénétrer zans proplème et zans trop ze faire remarker.

- Ils ne se rendent pas compte que certaines personnes ne ressortent pas du Musée à la fermeture ?

- Non, zertains kardiens zont zorziers, ils jettent des zorts de konfuzion en kas de proplème à leurs kollègues moldus. Il n'y a chamais eu d'hiztoire. Zela karantit auzzi la protekzion de la fakutlé.

- La faculté est dans le musée ? s'exclama Harry.

- Bien entendu, Harry. Pourquoi ? Tu croyais que nous allions jouer aux touristes, s'étonna Rémus.

Ils traversèrent rapidement les premières salles. Elles renfermaient des coffres finement ouvragés, des objets religieux moldus, de nombreuses tapisseries, de vieux tissus du Proche-Orient, d'Italie, d'Egypte. Harry aurait bien voulu s'arrêter un instant pour observer tout cela, mais Würskleiner pressait le pas. Ils passèrent devant une salle plongée dans le noir où était exposés de vieux vitraux.

Finalement l'Allemand s'arrêta en haut d'un escalier qui conduisait aux thermes gallo-romains.

- Nous foizi arrifés !

Harry regarda tout autour de lui : il n'y avait rien qui puisse laisser deviner une entrée quelconque. Tout le long de l'escalier étaient accrochées de vieilles stèles funéraires dont le temps avait rongé les gravures. Sigmund avait fait trois pas dans les escaliers et s'était arrêté devant l'une d'entre elles. Elle devait avoir appartenu à une femme car malgré l'érosion, Harry reconnut des traits féminins sur le visage à moitié détruit. Vérifiant que personne n'était dans le coin, Würstkleiner sortit sa baguette et tapota plusieurs fois sur la stèle noire. Un léger grincement se fit entendre. La stèle pivota lentement et dévoila un sombre couloir. Sigmund grimpa la marche qui permettait d'y entrer et invita Rémus et Harry à l'imiter. Quand tous trois furent à l'intérieur, la stèle se referma et ils furent plongés dans le noir. Un court instant seulement. Tout à coup les chandeliers accrochés aux murs s'illuminèrent. Harry découvrit un magnifique couloir tout en boiseries. Un tapis rouge sang recouvrait le marbre froid du sol.

- Bienfenue à Zortbon ! Perzonne ne fiendra fous chercher ici ! annonça solennellement Sigmund. Fenez, che fais fous faire fiziter.

Le couloir n'était pas très long. Au bout, il se terminait par un escalier de marbre qui s'enfonçait sous terre. La rampe amusa Harry. Elle ressemblait au corps immense d'un dragon. D'ailleurs son extrémité pouvait très bien figurer une queue. Les candélabres s'allumaient et s'éteignaient tout au long de la progression des sorciers. Harry compta les marches : il y en avait cinquante-trois. Il eut un petit sourire au pied de l'escalier : il avait eu raison pour la rampe d'escalier : il découvrit la tête magnifiquement sculpté d'un dragon, la gueule grande ouverte. Ses yeux étaient sertis de deux saphirs bleus comme la nuit. Il se demanda pourquoi personne n'avait essayé de les dérober : ils avaient chacun la taille d'un oeuf. Il voulut voir cela de plus près, mais quand sa main voulut s'approcher des yeux, le dragon de pierre tourna la tête et fit claquer sa mâchoire monstrueuse.

- A ta plaze, che ne m'y riskerait pas, lui conseilla Sigmund.

Harry retira prestement son bras et emboîta le pas du professeur de métamorphose. Ils étaient arrivés dans une immense salle voûtée tout en marbre blanc qui étincelait à la lueur des bougies. Sur le sol, des mosaïques antiques représentaient des scènes aquatiques : des déesses peu vêtues barbotaient autour de monstres marins étranges, des scènes de pêches, de gros bateaux, des combats maritimes. Au centre de la pièce, une énorme fontaine crachait une eau bleue turquoise. Des hautes colonnes aux chapiteaux corinthiens montaient jusqu'au plafond. Derrière les colonnes, plusieurs couloirs partaient vers de nombreuses salles. A droite de la fontaine était un petit bureau. Un sorcier assez jeune y était assis, il dévisageait de derrière son journal les trois visiteurs.

- Fenez, les invita Sigmund.

L'Allemand se dirigea à grand pas vers le sorcier. Aussitôt, celui-ci se leva et salua bien bas l'Allemand.

- Foizi les amis dont che fous ai parlé, commença-t-il. Est-ze qu'il zerait pozzible de leur montrer leur appartement ?

- Bien entendu.

Tout en disant ces mots, le sorcier s'était incliné bien bas.

- Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous conduise.

Il appuya sur un petit bouton. Aussitôt, un elfe de maison apparut. Contrairement aux elfes qu'avait connus Harry, à l'exception de Dobby, celui-ci était élégamment vêtu : il portait un petit veston noir sur une chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Un pantalon noir couvrait ses maigres jambes et aux pieds, il avait d'étranges chaussures à boucles qui tranchait avec le reste de ses vêtements.

Le petit elfe s'inclina, sa tête touchait presque le sol. Il se releva en offrant aux visiteurs son plus beau sourire.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Sur votre droite, annonça-t-il, se trouve toute la partie de la faculté réservée aux recherches : bibliothèques, salles de travail, salles de cours, bureaux des professeurs. Si vous le désirez, je vous ferai visiter.

L'elfe tournait le dos à cette partie du bâtiment et se dirigea vers la gauche de la fontaine.

- Dans ces quartiers se situent les appartements des personnels, des étudiants, des invités ... Il y a également les salles de repos, de divertissements, les cuisines, les salles à manger, les salles d'eaux ... Tout pour que le séjour à Sortbon se déroule le mieux possible.

La porte qui s'ouvrait sur le couloir qu'ils allaient emprunté était gardée par deux immenses statues représentant le même homme.

- Voici le fondateur de notre faculté : le grand sorcier Robert de Sorbon. C'était un grand homme qui voulait aider aussi bien les sorciers que les moldus. Il créa en parallèle en 1253 la faculté de Sortbon et celle de la Sorbonne. Il voulait que tous puissent avoir accès au savoir. Les riches comme les pauvres, les moldus comme les sorciers. L'usage a voulu que le nom donné à cette faculté ait été un dérivé du nom de ce grand homme, nous sommes passés à Sortbon, en référence à la magie enseignée ici.

Le petit elfe les conduisit à travers un couloir dont les murs étaient ornés des superbes tapisseries de la Dame à la licorne.

- Les originaux sont ici, au-dessus, au musée ce ne sont que des répliques ... ajouta-t-il laconiquement.

Outre les tapisseries, le couloir abritait de nombreuses pièces gallo-romaines. L'elfe leur fit savoir qu'elles avaient été découvertes lors de la construction de Sortbon. Ils descendirent encore quelques escaliers en remontèrent d'autres, s'enfoncèrent dans des couloirs et au bout d'un long périple, l'elfe s'arrêta devant une porte en bois sculpté de guirlandes végétales. L'elfe sortit une grosse clé en argent et leur ouvrit la porte. Il remit la clé à Rémus, les salua puis les quitta. Les sorciers entrèrent dans l'appartement qui leur avait été réservé. Würstkleiner referma la porte à clé derrière lui, en faisant jouer un verrou en forme de feuilles de chêne et de glands. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit salon luxueux : tapis moelleux et épais au sol, boiseries au mur, quelques tableaux de grands maîtres français, un canapé et quelques fauteuils envahis par d'immenses coussins aux couleurs beiges. Il y avait dans un coin de la pièce un petit secrétaire au sommet duquel était posé un grosse pendule dorée sous globe. Des petits anges la décoraient. Une porte s'ouvrait sur la gauche : ils découvrirent leur chambre décoré dans le même ton. Il y avait là deux lits jumeaux recouverts de grosses couvertures de laine. Un placard immense complétait la pièce.

- Qu'en penzez- fous ? demanda Würstkleiner en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée.

- Pas mal, commenta Rémus. Harry qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ca change de Poudlard, c'est sûr.

Würstkleiner avait déjà fait apparaître une grosse chope de bière. Il en proposa aux autres, mais ceux-ci déclinèrent sa proposition. L'Allemand grogna soudain qu'il avait faim. Il se leva, sortit sa baguette et alla tapoter sur un gros plat en bronze qui se trouvait sur la table basse. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci fut rempli de pâtisseries, de viennoiseries et de fruits. Voyant tout cela, Sigmund fit la grimace ...

- Kein Knacks ...

Il se rabattit sur un gâteau bien crémeux au chocolat. Harry et Rémus l'imitèrent et se régalèrent de sucreries.

Après s'être empiffré, Sigmund se leva brusquement.

- Che fais fous laizzer fous inztaller ... Che dois allez rendre vizite à kuelku'un ...

Il regarda Rémus bizarrement et celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air de connivence. Würstkleiner sortit des appartements.

- Harry, tu n'as qu'à installer tes affaires, je dois contacter McGonagall pour lui dire que nous sommes bien arrivés.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venus à Paris ? lui demanda soudain Harry.

- Je me suis dit que tu préférerais que ce soit moi qui vienne ... plutôt que Maugrey ... Devoir supporter Würstkleiner est déjà assez ... lourd ... ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

- Oui, approuva Harry. Vous le connaissez bien ?

- Qui ? Würstkleiner ?

- Oui !

- Pas vraiment ... Je sais que c'était un bon ami de Dumbledore, qu'ils se sont beaucoup aidés par le passé ...

Rémus venait de sortir un rouleau de parchemin, Harry ouvrait son sac et rangeait dans le placard de la chambre son maigre paquetage.

- Vous saviez ... demanda-t-il depuis la chambre ... que c'était un descendant de Serdaigle ?

- Non, répondit Rémus étonné de cette question. Ca a été une grande surprise.

Il suspendit son geste et l'encre goutta de la plume sur le parchemin.

- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu voulais me demander, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry grogna ... Rémus avait vu juste dans son jeu. Il posa son pull sur le lit et alla retrouver Rémus dans le salon.

- Je me demandais ... La prof de Défense contre les forces du mal ...

- Oui, je le savais, l'interrompit Rémus.

- Mais alors pourquoi l'a-t-on laissé à Poudlard ?

- Sa ... nomination en a surpris plus d'un, pour dire vrai ...

- Comment ça ... Je ne comprends pas ...

Rémus soupira.

- Et puis ... une fois, elle m'a dit connaître mes parents ... Mais c'est impossible ... elle semble à peine avoir vingt ans ...

Rémus baissa la tête.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment à moi de t'en parler ...

- Mais qui alors ? Vous m'avez déjà le même discours, quand nous étions dans le métro pour aller voir mon oncle ... Pourquoi la laisse-t-on enseigner à Poudlard ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est vrai, murmura Lupin. Elle a connu tes parents, je l'ai connue aussi ... Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard, Harry ...

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ... Comment cela se fait-il ?

- Elle ... Elle est morte ... quelques mois avant que tu ne viennes au monde, Harry ... Elle est morte ... et ... elle en est revenue.

- Je ... je ...

Harry se tut, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- On n'en a discuté avec Minerva ... Elle dit avoir changé ... vouloir uniquement la paix ... Ce n'est pas possible, admit Rémus. Elle a apporté quelques renseignements utiles à l'ordre ... Alors pourquoi pas ?

- Je n'y crois pas, cria Harry.

- Tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance ... et pour sa défense, Harry, rien n'a jamais été tenté contre toi ...

- Mouais, c'est ça ... grommela le jeune sorcier.

- De toute façon, la question ne se pose plus ... Ici tu seras en sécurité ...

Rémus retourna à la rédaction de sa lettre pour Minerva et Harry alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain au bout du couloir qui menait à leur appartement. Il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude. Quand il revint, il alla aussitôt s'enfermer dans la chambre. Couché sur son lit, il prit un livre mais n'arrivait pas à en lire une seule page.

Harry ne sortit de sa chambre que pour dîner en compagnie de Rémus et Sigmund puis il y retourna aussitôt.

Une fois seuls, les deux sorciers discutèrent longuement.

- Alors, du nouveau ?

- Nein rien ... il ne zait rien ...

- Et cette piste que vous aviez ...

- Ach so ... z'était une fauzze pizte ... kui a koûté la fie à un de mes z'hommes ...

- J'en suis désolé.

- Il reste touchours une pozzibilité ...

- Hors de question ! je vous interdis de vous servir d'Harry, ce serait trop dangereux ! Vous seriez prêt à risquer sa vie ?

- Nein ... aber ... zela pourrait pien nous z'aider ...

La porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et Harry fit son entrée.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse, demanda-t-il soudain.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur déterminée.

- Il n'en est pas question, s'insurgea Rémus une nouvelle fois.

- De quoi ? demanda Harry énervé.

- Che fais t'ekpliquer ... Harry ...

- Non, cria Rémus.

- Laissez le parler !

- Zais-tu ze ku'est un horcruxe Harry ?

- Non ...

Sigmund se lança dans de longues explications. Harry s'était assis et l'écoutait avec attention.

- Tu comprends maintenant ?

- Oui ... Mais qu'attendez-vous de moi ...

- Che zais kue parvois tu peux être en liazon avec Voldemort ... Che me demandais zi ze poufoir ne pourrait pas auzzi nous zerfir à lokalizer les horcruxes ...

- Comment ?

- Il faudrait kue tu te glizzes dizcrétement dans zon ezprit, de là, che krois kue tu pourrais zafoir où zont les horcruxes...

- Ne l'écoute pas Harry, d'abord, nous ne sommes même pas sûr que ça marche ... Ensuite c'est trop dangereux ... Si Voldemort s'en rend compte ...

- Prends ton temps pour réfléchir, Harry ! Che zuis zûr kue tu en zerais kapable...

- Je ... je ... je ne sais pas ... Je vais y réfléchir ...

Harry retourna dans la chambre, il regrettait d'être sorti de cette pièce, d'avoir écouté aux portes. Ce que lui avait dit Würstkleiner était d'une telle importance pour le conflit qui s'était engagé dans le monde sorcier. S'il parvenait à mettre la main sur les horcruxes ... tout pourrait finir ... Et lui seul avait une chance d'en apprendre un peu plus, d'en découvrir un ... Malgré les risques, il se voyait difficilement refuser ...  
Il se coucha et essaya de trouver le sommeil ... Demain, demain, il prendra sa décision.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapitre LXI : Le mauvais choix d'Harry Potter …

Harry avait eu du mal à s'endormir et la nuit avait été agitée. Rémus qui était venu se coucher très tard n'avait fait aucun bruit, mais Würstkleiner qui dormait sur le canapé avait ronflé toute la nuit. Harry avait cru un moment qu'un avion à réaction essayait de décoller depuis le salon.  
Quand il se leva, le lit de Lupin était déjà vide. En pyjama, Harry alla au salon, il n'y avait personne. Il prit une serviette et ses affaires de toilettes et sortit dans le couloir pour aller dans la salle de bain qui était au bout du couloir. Heureusement pour lui, celle-ci était libre. Il fit une rapide toilette car lorsqu'il voulut prendre sa douche, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait presque plus d'eau chaude : ça lui apprendrait à se lever plus tard que les autres ! Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il était encore tout seul. Il s'habilla et attendit un quart d'heure. Il finit par sortir et décida de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours : après tout, personne ne lui avait interdit de faire un petit tour. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans le coin : que des couloirs et les chambres ou appartements des sorciers qui logeaient là. Harry s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il entendit deux voix familières. Une porte était entrouverte, il y jeta un coup d'œil. Würstkleiner et Rémus lui tournait le dos, ils discutaient avec une troisième personne qu'Harry reconnut sans peine : son professeur de potions. Décidément, Sortbon abritait bien des gens.

- Ca ne marchera jamais, disait Severus. Tout ce que vous allez y gagner, c'est vous faire repérer …

- Che ne fous krois pas …

- Tant pis pour vous alors …

- Fous pourriez fous montrer un peu plus koopératif …

- Coopérer … Je n'en ai déjà que trop fait … par votre faute ! Il n'est pas question que je me mette encore plus en péril. De toute façon, ce que vous m'avez fait subir n'a marché qu'une fois … J'ai encore mon libre-arbitre …

- En êtes-fous zertain ?

Severus ne répondit rien mais lança un regard noir à Würstkleiner.

- Vous le paierez un moment ou un autre … Oh, oui ! Vous le paierez, soyez-en sûr ! Ils viendront d'abord pour moi et Potter ensuite pour vous … Et si ce n'est pas eux … ce sera moi !

- Fous pensez zela ? et Kui fiendrait me récler mon kompte ? Pas elle en tout kas … Ch'ai entendu ku'elle a pazzé de très ponnes fakanzes afek fotre kopain Malefoy …

- La ferme ! lui lança Severus, les yeux noirs de haine.

- Vous êtes pourtant en sécurité ici … murmura Rémus. C'est un endroit protégé et secret.

- C'est ce que vous croyez ! Cette cachette ne durera pas longtemps. En plus, grâce à votre merveilleuse idée d'amener Potter ici … La moitié de la France doit en être au courant maintenant et cela ne mettra pas longtemps à franchir la Manche.

- Z'est impozzible …

- N'en soyez pas si sûr … Vous ne savez pas de quoi ils sont capables …

- Ja z'est frai, fous defez en konnaître un rayon !

- Allez vous faire voir ! cria Rogue en colère.

Harry le vit alors disparaître dans une ouverture dans le sol. Les carreaux verts du carrelage se mirent lentement en mouvement pour cacher la trappe dans le plancher. Leurs déplacements ressemblaient à des dominos qui tombaient et s'entraînaient les uns les autres mais au ralenti.

Rémus se retourna et aperçut Harry.

- Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je me promenais … je suis arrivé là par hasard …Mais … mais … que fait Rogue ici ?

- Cela ne te concerne pas Harry, lui répondit gentiment Lupin. Viens, allons prendre notre petit déjeuner. Ensuite, Sigmund nous emmènera à la bibliothèque, il faut quand même jouer le jeu !

- Che fous rechoins, ch'ai kuelkue choze à aller chercher.

- A tout de suite alors !

Rémus et Harry se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger de l'étage. Elle était presque déserte si l'on exceptait deux étudiantes d'une vingtaine d'années.  
Rémus et Harry s'assirent dans un coin de la salle, à l'opposé des deux sorcières.

- As-tu bien dormi Harry ?

- Pas trop …

Rémus éclata alors de rire.

- La nuit prochaine, jette-toi un sort de Bouchoreille … C'est très efficace contre les ronflements de Würstkleiner …

En parlant de Würstkleiner le voici qui arrivait, il tenait dans sa main un petit sachet en papier. Il s'assit lourdement à la table des sorciers.

- Che hais les petits décheuner franzais, ils zont pires que les anklais …

Il venait de déballer un sachet de saucisses de Francfort et les dévorait à pleines dents. Harry alla se servir au buffet, il préférait éviter le spectacle de l'Allemand qui mangeait, cela risquait de couper son appétit. Il prit donc tout son temps pour faire son choix. Il remplit une assiette de petites viennoiseries, prit un bol de céréales qu'il arrosa généreusement de lait et essaya de goûter au café au jus de citrouille.  
Il retourna s'asseoir, Würstkleiner terminait sa dernière saucisse. Lupin se leva à son tour et alla chercher une simple tasse de café.

- Alors Harry ?

Würstkleiner profitait de l'absence de Lupin.

- As-tu réfléchi à ma propozition ?

Le jeune Potter baissa la tête.

- Je vais accepter, murmura-t-il.

- Danke, lui répondit simplement l'Allemand.

Lupin avait l'air fatigué quand il revint prendre place. Il vit le petit air de contentement du professeur de métamorphoses et soupira.

- Tu as accepté ?

- Oui, lui répondit un peu piteusement Harry.

- Tant pis … Je t'aiderai du mieux que je pourrais … Il te faudra un peu d'entraînement avant que tu ne puisses tenter ta chance …

- Ja, natürlich … Nous kommenzerons tout à l'heure !

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa en silence.  
Würstkleiner les emmena ensuite visiter l'autre partie de Sortbon. La faculté possédait de nombreuses bibliothèques : une par grand domaine de la magie. Würstkleiner les entraîna dans celle dédiée aux sortilèges ; c'était une des plus grandes. Elle possédait une immense salle avec une mezzanine et un sous-sol, et quelques pièces adjacentes aux proportions plus modestes étaient bâties sur le même modèle. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Hermione : la jeune sorcière aurait été aux anges ici ! Il entendait presque sa voix : « Harry ! tu ne te rends pas compte de ta chance ! Si ça se trouve, ils ont les mémoires de Maharet la Grande ! il n'en existe plus qu'un exemplaire au monde … ou peut-être le traité en cent quatre-vingt-deux tomes des enchantements méditerranéen antique du premier au cinquième siècle … Ce serait merveilleux Harry ! »  
La grande salle possédait de nombreuses tables toutes garnies d'une petite lampe verte. Quelques étudiants y étaient installés, d'autres flânaient dans les imposants rayonnages.  
Les sorciers quittèrent cette bibliothèque pour visiter celle qui abritait le département des potions. A la différence de celle qu'il venait de quitter, le sous-sol était réservé à la pratique : des tables garnies de chaudron permettaient d'expérimenter les potions découvertes dans les volumes de la bibliothèque. Les murs, en bas, étaient recouverts par des étagères qui au lieu de contenir des grimoires recelaient tous les ingrédients nécessaires aux confections de potions les plus étranges ou les plus communes. Pour les ingrédients les plus onéreux, une participation financière était demandée aux utilisateurs. Du département des potions, ils passèrent à celui des langues magiques, puis à celle de droit sorciers, à celle de l'histoire magique, en passant par le département de botanique aux serres magnifiquement décorées, par la section zoologique, la section sportive.  
Harry avait l'impression d'avoir parcouru des kilomètres et il n'avait pas tort … Une partie des bibliothèques de botaniques et de zoologies était situées bien loin de l'hôtel de Cluny, sous ce que les moldus appelaient le Jardin des Plantes. Le jeune sorcier fut bien content de s'asseoir un instant dans une salle de cours déserte.

- C'est un vrai labyrinthe, s'étonna-t-il. Les sorciers ne sont-ils pas fatigués de parcourir une telle distance tous les jours ?

Würstkleiner éclata de rire.

- Je fous ai fait la vizite touriztikue, leur confia-t-il. En réalité, zous zes couloirs, il exizte un zyztème de tranzport qui permet d'akzéder en un rien de temps à n'importe kuel endroit de Zortbon. Nous le prendrons pour refenir ! Ne t'en fais pas Harry.

De sa baguette, il fit apparaître une chope de bière et en proposa aux autres qui refusèrent. Rémus préférait la Bièraubeurre, il se méfiait un peu de la boisson allemande, ne sachant pas trop d'où il la tirait.  
Il but sa bière d'un trait, essuya du revers de sa manche la mousse qu'il avait au coin de la figure. Il dévisagea longuement Harry.

- Bon, je krois que nous zerons trankuille izi pour kommenzer ton entraînement, Harry, déclara soudain Sigmund.

- Ce n'est pas un peu tôt, protesta Rémus pour la forme.

- Nein ! Le plus tôt zera le mieux !

Würstkleiner déballa un petit lot d'objet hétéroclite : une tour Eiffel miniature, un livre, un petit gnome lumineux, un décapsuleur, un étui à baguette, un fanion d'une équipe de Quidditch.

- Nous z'allons kommenzer douzement. Il ekiste un zort qui amuze beaukoup les z'enfants in Deustchland. Ils l'utilizent pour Halloween ou Zaint Nikolas … Pendant un kourt instant : une demi-heure, ils peufent pozzéder un opchet de la vie kuotidienne et ainzi faire de farzes …

A ce souvenir, l'Allemand éclata de rire.

- Che me zouviens en partikulier d'une théière qui n'arrêtait pas de dire des gros mots … Z'était mon frère qui z'était procheté dedans …

Il s'interrompit un court instant.

- Bref … D'ailleurs, ze zort a été infenté par le même zorzier qui a krée les horcruxes … Ils zont azzez zemblables pour zertains z'effets.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, demanda Harry intrigué.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ce sort et se demanda si les jumeaux Weasley le connaissaient. Quand tout ça serait fini, il pourrait peut-être le leur apprendre. Les conséquences pourraient en être plus qu'amusantes. Mais pour le moment, les jeux et les farces n'étaient plus d'actualité.

- Z'est pien zimple, je fais me procheté dans z'un de zes opchets, tu defras t'aventurer dans mon ezprit. Zi tu cherches pien, tu y trouferas une trace qui te permetteras de definer kuel opchet j'ai choizi.

- Une trace ? Comment ça une trace ?

- En fait, expliqua Rémus, nous ne savons pas pourquoi mais tous les livres de sortilèges qui en parlent – ils sont peu nombreux – déclarent qu'il reste dans l'esprit une trace de l'endroit où s'est projeté le sorcier ou une partie de son âme comme dans le cas des horcruxes …

- C'est idiot … N'importe qui peut le découvrir alors …

- Non, Harry … Tu sais la legilimencie n'est pas donnée à tout le monde … tout comme l'occlumencie. Ces deux pratiques nécessitent beaucoup de talents.

- Che zais kut tu ne te déprouilles pas trop mal, Harry …

- Tu parles … Mes cours d'occlumencie se sont avérés désastreux …

- N'en sois pas si sûr … penses-tu réellement que tu obtiendrais des compliments et des félicitations du professeur Rogue pour tes efforts.

- C'est vrai, admit Harry.

- De toute fazon, tu es le zeul à poufoir te konnekter avec lui … Z'est un afantache non négligeable !

- C'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable…

- Nous ferrons pien, Harry, nous ferrons pien !

- Je dois entrer dans votre esprit ? C'est bien ça ?

- Ja … Ze n'est pas plus diffizile kue za !

Le professeur de métamorphose se concentra un court instant et se projeta dans un des objets disposé devant lui. Il fit un petit signe à Harry. Le jeune garçon essaya d'entrer dans l'esprit de l'Allemand. Il sentit une grosse résistance qui repoussait ses efforts de pénétrer à l'intérieur de son âme. Il tenta plusieurs fois de pénétrer directement, comme ses efforts étaient vains, il changea de tactique et se risqua à feinter en effleurant petit à petit l'esprit de l'Allemand. Harry sentait que la résistance se faisait moins forte. Il poussa un petit cri de triomphe mais mal lui en prit, sa concentration faiblit et le pas qu'il venait de faire fut de courte durée : il fallait à nouveau tout recommencer.  
L'exercice dura de longues heures : Harry était épuisé, mais Würstkleiner ne lui laissait pas de répit. Sans lui faire de reproche, il sentait bien que son professeur était déçu par Harry : il n'avait toujours pas réussi à percer les défenses de l'Allemand. Avec Rogue cela avait plus simple, la haine d'Harry s'en était chargée, mais là, il n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver contre son professeur. Lupin l'encourageait du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
Ils firent une longue pause à midi. Une cantine n'était pas située très loin, aussi allèrent-ils s'y restaurer. Ils trouvèrent là divers plats de la cuisine régionale française : bouillabaisse, choucroute, carbonnade, galettes, poulet basquaise, potée lorraine, fondue savoyarde, fondue bourguignonne … Un autre buffet regorgeait de crudités, de salades diverses et colorées, de plats de charcuterie, de poissons fumés. Celui des desserts était tout aussi impressionnant : Harry ne savait pas trop quoi choisir entre les flans, les gâteaux, les clafoutis, les fruits, les compotes. Il remarqua alors un peu à l'écart un dernier buffet … assez déserté. Et pour cause : il renfermait une grande majorité de fromages français, très odorants pour la plupart. Le jeune Anglais se demandait comment on pouvait manger des choses qui puaient autant … même les pétards puants des frères Weasley ou l'haleine d'un troll malade n'étaient pas si nauséabonds.  
Pendant le repas, Harry se risqua à faire une demande.

- Je … je voulais savoir si je dois rester enfermé ici tout le temps ?

- Pourquoi Harry ?

- J'aimerai bien visiter un peu Paris … si c'est possible … voir la Tour Eiffel, l'arc de Triomphe …

- Je pense que c'est possible … Qu'en penses-tu Sigmund ?

- Ja … Che krois que che pourrais t'emmener faire un tour … Mais il faudra kuand même être zur nos kardes ! On ne zait chamais.

Après leur déjeuner, ils retournèrent entraîner Harry.

Il n'arriva à percer les défenses de l'Allemand que tard dans la journée. Une fois entré, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Au soir du premier jour d'entraînement, le jeune sorcier n'avait pas réussi à désigner le bon objet.

Comme promis, Sigmund emmena Harry visiter le Paris moldu. Le soir venait de tomber et Sigmund décida de le conduire dans les jardins du Champs de Mars. Harry posa pour la première fois les yeux sur la célèbre Tour Eiffel qui brillait de mille feux dans le ciel violet du couchant.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent tous semblables : entraînement le matin, entraînement l'après-midi, sortie en fin de journée ou le soir. Parfois Rémus les accompagnait, parfois Harry était seul avec Würstkleiner. A passer toutes ses journées en sa compagnie, il en découvrit un peu plus sur lui : son excentricité n'était qu'une façade.

Quelquefois, pendant ses exercices, Harry tombait sur d'étranges souvenirs de son professeur, mais il n'osait l'interroger. Il se sentait alors gentiment repoussé vers d'autres tréfonds de l'esprit. Harry se rendit compte que cela n'était facile pour personne : pour lui, que les efforts déployés lessivaient à chaque fois, pour Würstkleiner qui s'épuisait à se projeter dans de vulgaires objets et qui en même temps devait protéger sa vie privée, pour Lupin qui se sentait bien inutile.  
Au fil des jours, Harry fit des progrès encourageants, il savait quoi chercher et ne se perdait que très rarement dans les méandres des pensées. Il finit par ne plus commettre d 'erreurs et trouvait toujours le bon objet.

- Ne te réchouis pas tant kue za … ze ne zera pas auzzi zimple avec Foldemort !

- Je m'en doute …

- Zependant che zuis très fier de toi ! Tu es zûr que tu ne feux pas une petite bière ? Pour fêter zela ?

- Merci, mais ça va aller … l'alcool ne m'a jamais réussi, mentit Harry en devenant écarlate.

Depuis quelques temps, Harry avait remarqué un étrange manège : une jolie femme et deux enfants n'étaient jamais très loin d'eux. Würstkleiner les ignoraient superbement, mais Harry était persuadé qu'ils se connaissaient, il aurait juré avoir reconnu cette femme dans une pensée fugitive de l'Allemand qu'il avait croisé un jour. Dès que le soir tombait, son professeur s'éclipsait de longues heures et quelquefois ne revenait même pas dans leur appartement. Rémus semblait être au courant de quelque chose, mais devant son regard triste, Harry n'osa pas l'interroger. Ce qui l'embêtait dans cette affaire, c'est que bien souvent ses promenades parisiennes étaient écourtées ou purement annulées. Depuis qu'il avait fait quelques pas dans cette ville, Harry en était tombé amoureux. Il avait tant de merveilles à découvrir. Un des monuments qui l'avait le plus marqué avait été la Sainte Chapelle. Il avait un peu grogné quand Sigmund l'y avait conduit : le rez-de-chaussée lui avait donné raison : il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire : une chapelle bâtie par un roi … plein de couleurs partout, des dorures, des stèles funéraires usées par les piétinement des gens recouvrait le sol … Mais lorsque Sigmund lui avait fait grimpé l'escalier en colimaçon et qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'étage, Harry n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Le soleil couchant éclairait magnifiquement les innombrables vitraux qui couraient tout le long de la chapelle toute de bleue décorée. Il serait bien resté longuement à admirer les scènes bibliques dans le verre coloré, mais un guide leur fit comprendre qu'il était tant de partir.

Un beau soir, alors que le mois d'avril s'achevait, Sigmund prit sa décision.

- Che krois que tu es prêt Harry … Demain matin, nous ezzayerons …

Une sourde angoisse étreignit Harry. Il allait devoir faire ses preuves et se montrer digne de la confiance de Rémus et de Sigmund.

Il passa une nuit difficile, un sommeil lent à venir et entrecoupé de cauchemars.

Au petit-déjeuner, il avala difficilement un croissant et un verre de jus d'orange.

- Nous nous inztallerons dans la chambre, au moins, nous ne zerons pas déranchés !

Rémus approuva.

Ils y retournèrent donc.

Lupin donna ses dernières recommandations à Harry.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, tenta-t-il de le rassurer. Ca ira ! N'oublie, si tu sens quelque chose d'étrange, sors immédiatement de son esprit. Dans tous les cas, ne t'attarde pas trop … Moins de temps tu passes là-bas, plus grandes sont les chances que ta présence soit inaperçue !

- Ja ! De toutes fazons, nous ferons pluzieurs ezzais très kourts, ezpazés dans le temps … Za marchera, che le zais …

Maintenant qu'Harry devait agir, il n'en était plus certain : d'abord il y avait la distance : arriverait-il à se connecter à Voldemort. Rémus et Würstkleiner en étaient certains à cause du lien qui les unissaient … Ensuite Harry était presque certain de ne pars réussir à entrer … même s'il y parvenait, combien de temps resterait-il sans se faire remarquer … une seconde, trois ou dix ? Il était certain de ne pas tenir une minute.

Le moment était venu.

Il s'installa le plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, le dos calé par de doux coussins.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, essayant d'oublier les regards plein d'espoir braqués sur lui.

Sa première tentative fut un échec … comme les suivantes et encore les suivantes ; Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver l'esprit de Voldemort, encore moins à y entrer …

Pendant quinze jours, chaque matin et chaque soir, Harry essayait encore et encore …

Ce fut à la mi-mai qu'Harry entrevit quelque chose, un court instant. Il persista … Son cœur battait la chamade … Se pouvait-il que ce qu'il effleurait avec son esprit puisse … être … ce qu'il cherchait ? il respira un bon coup. Il ne fallait pas lui rompre ce lien, si ténu qu'un souffle aurait pu le couper …

A partir de ce moment, ce fut un peu plus facile pour Harry, il savait vers où tendre son esprit … mais pénétrer celui de Voldemort s'était autre chose.

Les recommandations de Rémus résonnaient en lui … « Pour la première fois, ne reste que quelques secondes … les efforts que tu fais pour entrer en lui t'épuisent trop pour que tu puisses tenter quoique ce soit. Etablis une sorte de pont, de lien … Après il te sera plus facile de revenir … »

C'est ce qu'il fit : une barrière céda soudain et il entra … L'esprit de Voldemort était empli de haine et de ténèbres. Harry frissonna : ce sorcier n'avait plus rien d'humain … Il ne resta pas et sortit.

Würstkleiner félicita chaudement Harry : un grand pas venait d'être franchi. Rémus, lui, ne paraissait pas si enchanté que ça : une grosse ride barrait son front et il semblait plus inquiet que d'habitude …


	62. Chapter 62

Chapitre LXII : le voyage d'Anae

- Tu es vraiment certaine ?

- Oui … C'est la meilleure solution …

- Non, la meilleure serait que tu n'y ailles pas seule …

- Autant y aller avec une pancarte et le crier sur tous les toits …

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire …

- Je sais, je sais … mais … je voudrais vérifier une seule et unique chose avant … de faire ce que j'ai à faire … Et je préférerai être seule … Tu comprends ?

- Oui … Tu crois qu'il serait là-bas aussi ?

- Ce n'est pas impossible. Tous les efforts qui ont été faits pour le retrouver ont échoué … Il se peut tout simplement que ce soit à cause de la distance …

- Et que feras-tu quand tu l'auras trouvé – si tu le trouves …

- Ca dépendra de plein de choses.

- Ne fais pas de bêtises …

- Tu me connais …

- Justement ! Je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis …

- Aucune chance … Tu vas m'aider alors ?

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix … soupira Lucius Malefoy.

Anae quitta la fenêtre contre laquelle elle était appuyée. Elle se retourna lentement, faisant voler ses cheveux derrière elle. Le regard de Lucius s'attarda longuement sur ses formes parfaites. Il se ressaisit et secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller.

- Parfait, murmura Anae consciente du regard de son ami. Autant en finir tout de suite.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

- Oui …

Lentement, Anae et Lucius sortirent de la pièce pour s'engager dans le couloir obscur. Les lattes de parquets grinçaient sous leurs pieds. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le sol. Les sorciers suivaient les traces de celui qui les avait précédés dans ce lieu inhabité. La porte de la pièce du bout était ouverte. Des bougies avaient été allumées.  
La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent avait jadis servi de bureau ou de bibliothèque. Quelques étagères cassées et branlantes tenaient tant bien que mal debout. Un vieux bureau trônait au milieu. Quelqu'un avait sorti toutes sortes d'étranges ingrédients qu'il avait disposés sur le vieux meuble recouvert de poussière.  
Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Anae se retourna. Queudever faisait son entrée, un étrange sourire de contentement aux lèvres. Il portait avec précaution un gros carton. Il le posa sur le bureau. Avec toujours autant de soin et d'attention, il l'ouvrit et en sortit un énorme bocal rempli d'une eau très pure, qui tranchait largement avec la vétusté et la saleté des lieux.

- Voilà les sangsuesents, annonça-t-il.

Dans ce gros bocal transparent nageaient deux bestioles répugnantes : elles ressemblaient à des espèces de sangsues aussi noires que la plus profonde des nuits. Elles étaient aussi grosses qu'un avant-bras de sorcier. On ne pouvait distinguer la tête du reste du corps. Pourtant, elles étaient dotées d'une énorme bouche ronde garnie de dents aussi acérées que les lames d'un rasoir. Leurs yeux noirs étaient très petits et situés de chaque côté du corps longiligne.  
Anae et Lucius eurent un regard de répulsion et de dégoût en les découvrant.

- Vous avez besoin d'autre chose, demanda Queudever d'une voix mielleuse.

- Laisse-nous tranquilles, cracha Anae.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, vous savez où me trouver …

- On t'a dit de sortir, répéta Lucius.

Queudever quitta la pièce en riant. La porte se referma en grinçant.

Posé sur le bureau, un gros grimoire rongé par le temps était ouvert à une page où étaient dessinés les sangsuesents. Tout en relisant la page, Anae remontait ses cheveux en un gros chignon haut sur la tête de façon à dégager entièrement sa nuque.

- Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis, demanda Lucius en regardant avec dégoût les bestioles dans leur bocal.

- Non … Ne traînons pas … J'ai hâte que ceci soit terminé …

- Tu as raison. Prête ?

Anae hocha de la tête, son regard était de plus déterminé.

Les deux sorciers prirent leur baguette et la pointèrent sur le bocal.

- Ligamentum, lancèrent-ils en même temps.

Un éclair frappa le bocal. Les deux bêtes arrêtèrent soudain de nager. Anae se rapprocha et plaça son avant-bras droit au-dessus de l'eau. De sa main gauche elle pointa sa baguette sur sa chair.

- Sectum, murmura-t-elle.

Une longue entaille apparut à l'intérieur de son bras, elle grimaça sous la vive douleur. Un filet de sang se mit à ruisseler sur les deux animaux. A peine furent-ils touchés par le flot pourpre, ils s'agitèrent en tout sens.  
Quand tout le bocal fut rempli par le sang d'Anae, la sorcière s'empressa de retirer son bras et Lucius se hâta de refermer la plaie sanglante. Il lui avança une chaise et la fit s'asseoir : elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang dans cette histoire et son visage était devenu tout blanc. Elle le rassura d'un sourire.

- Il faut continuer …

En silence, Lucius lui rendit sa baguette.

- Locus Tradurus.

Le nouvel éclair immobilisa les bêtes. Anae se releva et d'un geste vif plongea son bras dans le bocal, empoigna une créature gluante. Toujours aussi promptement, elle l'approcha de sa nuque de telle sorte que sa bouche touche sa peau. Cela réveilla l'animal. Il ouvrit grand sa bouche et planta ses dents dans le cou d'Anae. Cette dernière hurla de douleur et en tomba à genoux au sol. Un large filet de sang lui dégoulina dans le dos, tachant sa robe verte. La souffrance était telle qu'Anae pensait que jamais elle ne pourrait s'arrêter. Pourtant aussi lentement et sûrement que la mer découvre les plages en se retirant, le supplice se fit moins douloureux, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une brûlure lancinante. Lucius aida Anae à se relever et délicatement, il l'a fit s'asseoir.

- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Anae ne répondit rien. Son visage était encore inondé de larmes. Elle prit simplement la main que Lucius lui tendit et la serra très fort.

- Ca va ? répéta Lucius.

Anae fit non de la tête. Agenouillé à sa hauteur, le sorcier blond ouvrit ses bras et enlaça Anae en la berçant doucement.  
La douleur mit de très longues minutes avant de devenir supportable. Anae savait qu'elle allait devoir endurer cette souffrance accablante jusqu'au moment où elle retirerait la sangsuesent.  
Finalement, Anae se releva lentement. Lucius l'aida. Le sang avait cessé de couler de la nuque de la sorcière. La sangsuesent y était maintenant solidement accrochée.

- Lucius, demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais que tu prennes avec toi l'autre … Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici.

- Si tu veux … Tu as peur que quelqu'un s'en serve … à mauvais escient ?

- Oui … je n'ai pas envie de voir Bellatrix et compagnie débarquer là-bas tout de suite …

- Aucun problème.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire timide.  
Lucius prit donc le bocal qui contenait la dernière sangsuesent. Anae fit quelques pas hésitants.

- Quand pars-tu ? demanda soudain Lucius.

- Le temps de prendre quelques affaires et je m'en vais …

- Tu vas faire le voyage dans cet état ? Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes.

- Mon état ne s'améliorera pas avant quelque temps … Et puis cesse de t'inquiéter … je suis plus forte qu'il n'y paraît.

Lucius ouvrit la porte du bureau et se recula pour laisser passer Anae. Le couloir était toujours aussi sombre et lugubre. Une porte sur leur droite s'ouvrit soudain. Pettigrew en sortit furtivement.

- Tiens, tiens, on s'en va ?  
Puis il avisa le bocal que tenait Lucius.

- Il doit rester là … dit-il en le montrant du doigt.

- Vraiment ? rétorqua Anae … Et qui va venir le chercher ? Toi peut-être ?

Elle sortit vivement sa baguette et la pointa sur Queudever. Avant que celui-ci n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche, Anae l'avait projeté à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Maintenant, laisse-nous passer ! cria-t-elle.

Quand Peter se releva, endolori, les deux sorciers avaient déjà disparu.

De retour au manoir Malefoy, Lucius alla enfermer le bocal de sangsuesent dans son bureau qu'il ferma soigneusement à clé. Anae était remontée dans sa chambre. Depuis la fermeture de Poudlard, décidée il y a quelques semaines, elle avait accepté la proposition de Lucius de venir au manoir. Elle ne se voyait pas rester seule à Poudlard dans son petit appartement, ni retourner habiter sa maison, pour le moment elle ne se sentait pas prête et elle n'en avait pas envie : cela faisait maintenant partie d'une période de sa vie qu'elle préférait oublier.

Quand elle redescendit, Lucius l'attendait dans le grand hall d'entrée majestueux.

- Tu seras prudente, lui demanda-t-il attentif.

- Ne t'en fais pas …

Anae essayait de le rassurer, mais elle allait prendre de gros risques …

- De toute façon, c'est toi qui garde un œil sur moi … Tu sais quoi faire … en … en cas de problème.

- Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire de ce point de vue !

- Je sais, Lucius, je sais. Et puis, arrête de faire cette tête, on croirait que je ne vais pas en revenir !

- Je suis inquiet, c'est tout, avoua-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien !

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Anae se sentait troublée – plus qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Une discrète rougeur envahit son visage encore marqué par le douloureux sortilège qu'elle venait de s'infliger.

- Je dois y aller, Lucius … A bientôt

Elle voulut faire un pas, mais Lucius la retint par la main. Il ne le relâcha qu'après lui avoir donné un rapide baiser sur le front en lui demandant une dernière fois de faire attention.  
Anae sortit du manoir, elle ne se retourna pas, mais tout le long du chemin, elle sentit le regard de Lucius posé sur elle.

Un grand soleil brillait sur Paris. Il faisait encore un peu frais, mais de nombreux moldus paressaient déjà aux terrasses des cafés. Personne ne faisait attention à la femme qui avançait lentement. S'ils avaient levé les yeux, ils auraient peut-être remarqué son étrange robe qui tranchait avec les vêtements actuels ou la pâleur de ses traits marqués.  
Anae savait exactement où aller. Mais malgré cela, elle mit quelques temps pour atteindre sa destination, elle ne connaissait pas cette ville et après le calme de la lande anglaise, le vacarme de la circulation lui donnait le tournis.  
Ses cheveux étaient de nouveau lâchés, elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle avec la sangsuesent qui était toujours agrippée à elle. Elle finit par arriver devant une maison hausmanienne qui était dans une petite rue à deux pas de l'opéra Garnier. La porte n'était pas fermée, Anae la poussa. A peine eut-elle fait un pas dans la fraîcheur du vestibule qu'un petit sorcier tout maigre vêtu d'une robe violette et jaune l'accueillit.

- Pile à l'heure, constata-t-il. Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. J'm'appelle Adrien Lemoine.

Il l'invita à gravir les escaliers, ils montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage. Un étroit couloir les attendait, un tapis rouge en recouvrait le sol.

- Votre chambre est là, expliqua le sorcier en montrant la deuxième porte sur la gauche.

Il sortit une clé et ouvrit la porte, elle s'ouvrit sans bruit. La chambre était petite mais accueillante et propre. Un étroit lit occupait presque toute la pièce. Il était recouvert d'une couverture verte. En face du lit, il y avait une armoire. Une porte donnait sur une minuscule salle de bain. Anae posa son sac et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur la petite cour de l'immeuble.

- Cela vous convient-il ? demanda le sorcier.

- Très bien.

- J'ai aussi ce que vous m'avez demandé …

Il sortit un enveloppe de sa poche intérieure et la tendit à Anae. Elle l'ouvrit et dispersa son contenu sur le lit. Un plan de Paris, un autre de la faculté de Sortbon, quelques photos qu'Anae étudierait plus tard et une petite carte.

- Grâce à cela, on vous fera entrer sans problème et sans vous poser de questions.

- Journaliste au Guide des écoles magiques d'Europe ? demanda Anae en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, vous aurez accès à toutes les salles, tous les appartements …

- Pourquoi pas … Après tout, si je peux allez où je veux.

- Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai en bas, lui lança le sorcier avant de laisser Anae.

La sorcière s'assit sur le lit et regarda les photos que lui avait laissé le Français. Sur toutes, elle pouvait voir Würstkleiner et Harry, avec Lupin quelquefois. Ils sortaient ou entraient dans le musée de Cluny, ils se promenaient dans les rues parisiennes en jouant aux touristes. Ainsi, c'était donc vrai : Potter avait été caché dans cette faculté parisienne. Elle rit doucement en pensant que cette cachette avait été dévoilée par Harry lui-même … Cet idiot de Würstkleiner n'avait donc pas pensé que son plan se retourne contre eux …

Elle se changea et adopta une robe de sorcière plus passe-partout. Longue et noire, elle laissait les épaules nues. Anae attacha ses cheveux en une grosse tresse qui masquait la sangsuesent. Elle prit le plan et la carte que lui avait donnés Adrien puis elle sortit. Elle voulait aller faire un tour du côté de Sortbon, pour repérer les lieux.  
Ce n'était pas à côté, mais elle décida de marcher un peu, elle pourrait toujours se transplaner si elle se sentait trop fatiguée.  
Elle passa devant l'Opéra Garnier et s'arrêta un court moment pour l'admirer, puis elle se dirigea vers la Seine et le palais du Louvre. Si elle en avait eu le temps, elle aurait bien aimé se perdre dans les salles du musée. Mais ce serait pour plus tard, quand tout cela serait enfin fini. Elle traversa la Seine et posa le pied sur l'île de la cité, puis se retrouva sur le boulevard Saint Michel de l'autre côté du fleuve. Elle n'était plus très loin, elle ralentit le pas pouvoir repérer les lieux, ça pourrait toujours servir.  
Anae fit le tour des thermes de Cluny et de l'hôtel particulier qui abritait le musée. Aujourd'hui elle n'y entrerait pas. Après avoir vu l'extérieur des bâtiments, elle décida de retourner à sa chambre. Cela lui suffisait pour aujourd'hui. Quand elle retrouva sa chambre sous les toits, elle remarqua un petit mot glissé sous la porte. Adrien lui indiquait comment se rendre à l'allée sorcière de Paris. Il lui avait également donné le nom de quelques restaurants sorciers où Anae pourrait aller manger si elle le souhaitait. Comme le soleil n'était pas encore couché, elle décida de s'y rendre. Cette rue sorcière était située non loin des Champs-Élysées. Elle se tranplana rapidement à proximité. Maintenant, il lui fallait en trouver l'entrée. Elle fit quelques pas sur ce que les Français appelaient la plus belle avenue du monde, aux yeux de la sorcière, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle. Finalement, elle aperçut l'entrée du métro qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'y aventura. Elle trouva rapidement la vieille affiche à moitié déchirée. Elle s'en approcha. Faisant semblant de fouiller dans son sac, Anae s'y appuya nonchalemment et tapota cinq fois sur le nez rouge du clown qui décorait cette publicité pour un cirque. La résistance du mur s'évanouit et Anae put le traverser. Elle se retrouva au pied d'un escalier. La-haut, elle apercevait le ciel bleu sans nuage. Elle grimpa les marches et se retrouva dehors. La rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait était bordée de hauts platanes verdoyants. Les immeubles qui l'entouraient étaient dans le même style architectural que ceux des Champs-Élysées. De très nombreuses boutiques étaient ouvertes : à côté, le Chemin de Traverse semblait minuscule. Sur sa droite se dressait majestueusement la succursale de Gringott. La porte d'entrée monumentale était surmontée de deux dragons sculptés qui gardaient un coffre remplis de gallions. Un jeune Gobelin ouvrait et fermait la porte vitrée au passage des clients. Un peu plus loin se trouvaient les restaurants français. Certains avaient déjà sorti leur tables en terrasse. Quelques sorciers y étaient attablés et dégustaient les spécialités françaises. De l'autre côté se trouvaient toutes les boutiques les plus chics. Que ce soit dans le mode moldu ou sorcier, Paris était bel et bien la capitale de la mode. Anae eut un petit sourire, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un peu de temps à elle et encore plus longtemps qu'elle n'avait fait les boutiques. Elle se dirigea donc vers les vitrines. Des mannequins présentaient de nombreux modèles tous plus chics les uns les autres. Ici, les robes étaient taillées dans un tissu qui changeait de couleur avec la lumière, ailleurs, on vantait les qualités de cette soie qui était infroissable, intâchable, indéchirable. Pour cet autre modèle, on avait tissé des fils de soie d'araignées entremêlés de poils de licorne. Les modèles de Madame Guipure passaient pour des haillons à côté des robes qu'Anae voyait ici.  
Chez Vouitnon, la nouvelle collection de sacs faisait fureur : en cuir de dragons, ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils contenaient et permettait à leur propriétaire de trouver immédiatement son tube de rouge à lèvre, son agenda ou son porte-monnaie. D'ailleurs, ces derniers mettaient en garde leurs propriétaires si celles-ci étaient trop dépensières : « voui, tu peux acheter cela ! Non c'est trop cher ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable !). Enfin, les sacs étaient ensorcelés contre le vol. Quiconque voulait y dérober quelque chose voyait sa main gravement brûlée ou mordue selon le modèle.  
Un peu plus loin, la marque Longpré proposait sa nouvelle collection de sacs pliables : dans un minuscule sac à main, on pouvait y mettre tout ce qu'on voulait : par un astucieux sort, le sac restait toujours de la même taille et du même poids même si on y rangeait un dragon proclamait la publicité. Il existait aussi des modèles dont la couleur s'adaptait à celle de la robe de la propriétaire. Les prix, certes, étaient un peu exorbitants, mais la tentation était forte.  
Anae décida de se promener encore un peu avant de passer aux dépenses … Qui sait si elle ne trouverait pas quelque chose de mieux plus loin ? Elle passa une bonne heure à déambuler devant les vitrines des boutiques.  
Finalement, la jeune femme se décida à faire des emplettes. Elle passa d'abord un long moment chez Hermès pour s'offrir un de leurs célèbres carrés de soie. Il y avait tant de modèles colorés qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Son choix s'arrêta sur un foulard aux couleurs claires : la vendeuse lui assurait qu'il ira à merveille avec sa couleur de cheveux. Le foulard d'un ton mauve pâle était orné de délicates petites fleurs multicolores. La sorcière le lui emballa précieusement dans une boîte orange. Pour faire patienter Anae, la vendeuse lui proposa de déguster quelques petits macarons français.  
Elle alla ensuite chez Longpré : elle craqua pour leurs nouveaux modèles de sacs, ceux qu'elle avait vus en vitrine. Sa bourse fut de nouveau délestée de quelques gallions.  
Elle voulut finir ses courses par l'achat d'une nouvelle robe de sorcière. Mais, au moment où elle allait rentrer dans la boutique, elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle nous pourrait pas essayer de robes à cause de la sangsuesent qui était toujours ancrée à sa nuque. Avec un certain regret elle fit demi-tour, se promettant de revenir quand elle se serait définitivement débarrassée de cette horrible bestiole.  
Elle décida de rester quelques temps encore ici où elle pourrait dîner avant de retourner à sa chambre. Elle opta pour un petit restaurant et s'installa à la terrasse. La rue était cachée par les arbustes en forme de licorne qui avaient été disposé comme écran. Anae se régala d'une grosse salade. Une fois son repas terminée, elle s'en retourna à sa chambre.  
Pendant plusieurs jours, elle resta en arrière, observant de loin Sortbon. Adrien n'avait pas menti : grâce à sa fausse carte, elle put pénétrer dans la faculté sans aucun problème et tout visiter en posant d'innombrables questions auxquelles tout le monde s'empressait de répondre. Après tout, si Sortbon avait un bon article dans cette revue, de nombreux étudiants y viendraient s'inscrire à la prochaine rentrée.  
Ainsi, Anae avait réussi à établir un emploi du temps des trois sorciers qu'elle observait discrètement. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils osaient prendre si peu de précautions : ils se croyaient réellement à l'abri en France ? elle réussit à savoir qu'ils se levaient entre huit heures et huit trente et que Harry était souvent le dernier à prendre sa douche et râlait contre l'eau froide… Les elfes de Sortbon étaient vraiment volubiles et ne se gênaient pas pour raconter tout ce qu'ils voulaient, rien d'étonnant à cela puisque, contrairement aux elfes anglais, ceux-ci étaient libres et recevaient un salaire pour leur travail.  
Ensuite, après leur petit-déjeuner ils se rendaient en bibliothèque ou dans des salles vides, ils n'en ressortaient que pour le déjeuner. Tous les soirs ou presque, Harry et Würstkleiner sortaient se promener, Lupin les accompagnait rarement. Puis c'était le souper et les soirées que Harry passait en général à jouer dans une des salles de divertissement de Sortbon. Anae avait appris que le jeune sorcier avait sympathisé avec quelques étudiants français et que malgré la barrière de la langue, ils passaient d'agréables soirées à jouer aux échecs ou aux fléchettes sorcières.

En cette fin de journée, Anae était assise dans une petite salle dont la porte était restée ouverte, elle faisait semblant de consulter un vieux livre d'histoire sur Sortbon. Elle tournait le dos à la porte, mais elle parvenait à voir tous ceux qui passaient dans le couloir grâce à un reflet dans une porte vitrée d'une bibliothèque. Bien entendu, Anae l'avait légèrement ensorcelé pour qu'elle puisse voir sans se faire remarquer. Son attente fut enfin récompensée. Elle entendit la grosse voix de l'Allemand qui détaillait à Harry le programme de leur visite : ils feraient une nocturne au Musée du Louvre, puis elle les regarda passer. La sorcière attendit cinq bonnes minutes pour être sûre qu'ils ne reviennent pas. Elle se leva, rangea le livre et sortit. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque d'où étaient venus Harry et Würstkleiner. La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit.  
Il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne dedans. Même de dos, Anae n'eut aucune peine à le reconnaître. Sans se faire entendre, elle jeta un sort pour ne pas être dérangée puis s'approcha sans bruit de Lupin.

- Bonsoir Rémus, lança-t-elle alors.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapitre 63 : Serpent et gryffon

- Bonsoir Rémus !

Le sorcier se retourna brusquement et sursauta. Voyant Anae, il se leva d'un bond et brandit sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? grogna-t-il en la menaçant de sa baguette.

- Calme-toi et range ta baguette …

Anae s'était avancée et avait fait le tour de la table où Rémus s'était installé.

- Je voulais juste te parler, continua calmement Anae.

Les deux sorciers se fixaient fermement.

- Pose ta baguette, répéta Anae. Regarde …

Tout en disant cela, elle avait sorti la sienne et l'avait posée sur la table entre eux deux. Elle s'assit en attendant que Rémus fasse de même. Il la regarda étrangement.

- Tu as toujours été douée pour jeter des sorts sans baguette … Ca ne veut rien dire …

- Tu veux une autre preuve de ma bonne foi ? Très bien …

Anae s'était relevée. Un peu énervée, elle était en train d'enrouler ses longs cheveux. Quand ils formèrent un énorme chignon, elle tourna la tête pour montrer à Rémus le trou béant et sanguinolent qu'elle avait dans la nuque. Autour de sa blessure, la peau avait pris une teinte noire et des bords irréguliers et déchiquetés de la blessure suintaient un peu de sang et de pus.

- Es-tu satisfait ? cela te suffit-il ?

Le regard horrifié de Rémus en dit long.  
- C'est ?

- Oui, le coupa Anae.

- Qui a l'autre ?

- Lucius …

Rémus ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu auras préféré que ce soit Bellatrix, peut-être, lui lança Anae. Comme ça, elle serait déjà là …

- Pourquoi l'as-tu enlevé ? demanda Rémus sérieusement.

- Je te l'ai dit, je voulais te parler … en privé …

- Très bien …

- Tu sais, avoua Anae, je n'ai jamais rien eu contre toi …

- Vraiment ?

Rémus eut un regard dubitatif …

- C'est donc si difficile à croire ?

- Un peu … Tu peux comprendre, Anae …

- C'est vrai, concéda la sorcière.

- En d'autres circonstances …

- Bien, et maintenant tu vas me sortir le blabla habituel … que nous sommes ce que nous sommes et que ce sont les circonstances qui veulent ça …

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Autrefois, ça l'était …

- Tu aurais donc changé ? Permet-moi d'en douter …

Anae eut un petit rire désabusé …

- Ce serait si dur à croire : la méchante Serpentard qui change ?

- Disons que c'est pas évident …

- Bien sûr, c'est tellement plus simple de se dire que tout est blanc ou noir … Ca a toujours été comme ça, et ça le restera … une fois qu'on est étiqueté Serpentard, on le restera à jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça …

- Mais tu en es fermement convaincu …

- A toi de prouver le contraire …

Anae soupira et ne répondit rien, une certaine tristesse avait envahi ses traits tirés.

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu pour disserter sur le bien et le mal …

- Exact …

Rémus l'interrompit d'un geste.

- Avant de commencer, je voudrais te poser une question !  
- Laquelle ?

- Comment as-tu fait pour nous retrouver ?

Anae éclata de rire.

- Vous pensiez sincèrement que vos petites tentatives allaient passer inaperçues ! Que recherchait Harry au fait ? les horcruxes ?

Rémus ne répondit rien …

- Ca ne marche pas que dans un sens, expliqua Anae. Vous ne vous en êtes pas doutés ? Si votre petit protégé pouvait pénétrer dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'inverse aussi était faisable … Après ça a été facile de voir où vous étiez … Potter ne s'est vraiment douté de rien ? Il n'est vraiment pas doué … Vu ta mine, Rémus, tu t'y attendais … Une idée de Würstkleiner ?

Lupin approuva de la tête.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? lui demanda-t-il soudain.

- Une semaine … Pourquoi ?

- Et tu n'as rien tenté ? je suis étonné …

- J'observais, un point c'est tout. Et je te lis, je voulais te parler …

- Et quand nous aurons discuté, que feras-tu ? Tu rentreras gentiment en Angleterre ?

- Qui sait ?

Lupin haussa un sourcil.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?  
- J'avoue que je suis plus que surpris. On t'envoie ici, tu t'infliges un sortilège de sangsuesent et tu repartirais tranquillement d'où tu viens … Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans tout ça.

- Et si je te disais que j'en avais assez de tout ça …

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi la sangsuesent …

- Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas été assez courageuse pour refuser …

- Pas assez courageuse, ça ne te ressemble pas, Anae, tu as toujours été très forte … une des plus fortes, ajouta-t-il doucement.

- C'était il y a fort longtemps, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Tant de choses se sont passées depuis …

Rémus ne trouva rien à répondre à cela .

- Tu ne crois pas que cela puisse me changer ?

- Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas quoi penser : un jour, tu donnes des informations importantes à Minerva, le lendemain, tu sembles prête aux pires horreurs …

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? ce n'est pas dans ma nature ?

Le rire d'Anae s'éleva cristallin dans la salle. Rémus la dévisagea étrangement.

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi, tu crois que c'est une excuse … Mais je ne suis pas pire qu'un autre … Mais c'est tellement plus simple de tout me mettre sur le dos parce que je suis Serpentard … Je ne suis pas une sainte loin de là … mais mes actes ne sont pas pires que ceux d'un autre … Tu penses peut-être que ce que toi et tes copains vous faites puissent être plus noble et plus beau ? Au final, nous sommes tous pareils et ce n'est pas parce que vous épousez une cause que vous croyez bonne que cela puisse en enlever la laideur ou la noirceur … Vous avez autant de sang sur les mains que nous … tes copains ne sont pas plus des saints que moi !

- Tu leur en veux toujours autant …

- Bien entendu ! Comment en pourrait-il être autrement. Je les haïrais à jamais …

- Qu'es-tu venue chercher, Anae ? Le pardon ?

- Le pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

Elle se mit à éclater de rire.

- Tu crois que je suis venue pour cela ? Et à quoi ton pardon va-t-il me servir ? Sauver mon âme ? mais de quoi ? Désolée de te décevoir, Rémus …

Elle s'interrompit et reprit d'un ton plus grave.

- Ca ne servira à rien … Je vais peut-être briser tes illusions … mais, il n'y a rien : ni enfer ni paradis … Juste le noir le plus complet et le froid glacé des tombeaux … Rien de plus … A quoi servirait le pardon ? A rien … à rien du tout, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

- Alors que veux-tu ?

Le regard de la sorcière se fit plus sérieux et plus dur. Elle parla lentement et à voix basse.

- Je veux le voir !

Ce fut au tour de Rémus d'éclater de rire.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il est ici ?

- Je le sais, répondit Anae d'une voix glaciale.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, une pièce aux carreaux de faïence vert amande, des murs aux boiseries compliquées et surtout sculptées aux armes de Sortbon.

Le visage de Lupin blêmit.

- Comment sais-tu cela ?

- J'ai fait quelques recherches …

Voyant la mine désabusée de son interlocuteur, Anae partit d'un grand rire.

- Vois-tu, avant que Poudlard ne meure, je me suis servie d'une de ses particularités …

- Laquelle ? demanda Rémus intrigué.

- La Salle sur Demande …

- Comment ça ?

- C'est simple : j'ai demandé que la salle soit la réplique exacte de l'endroit où il se trouve … Cette salle ne sert pas seulement à se cacher … Elle a d'autres utilités …

- Soit … Mais tu crois que je te laisserai le voir ?

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je le tue ? Sois un peu sérieux … et de toute façon, s'il venait à mourir, qu'est-ce que cela te ferait … Vous vous êtes toujours cordialement haï … Tu me crois vraiment capable de cela ?

- Non, avoua Rémus …

- Alors qu'est-ce que cela te coûte ? Rien !

- C'est vrai … Mais …

- Mais quoi ?

- Même si j'acceptais de te conduire à lui, qui te dit qu'il voudrait te parler ?

Anae le fusilla du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Elle était sur le point d'exploser.

- Pour être franc, je n'en sais rien.

- Alors que décides-tu Rémus ?

Il soupira.

- Tu as gagné ! Suis moi.

Rémus se leva, imité d'Anae. Cette dernière récupéra sa baguette et la rangea.

Il l'emmena à travers de nombreux couloirs. Ils marchèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Finalement, Rémus s'arrêta devant une porte.

- C'est là, dit-il simplement.

Il se poussa pour laisser le passage à Anae.  
Elle fit quelques pas et respira un bon coup avant de pousser la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sans bruit.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapitre LXIV : Ultime tête à Tête ?

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. La pièce était telle que l'avait vue Anae dans la salle sur demande : les murs recouverts de boiseries qui montaient jusqu'au plafond décoré de moulures blanches, le sol aux carreaux verts, une absence totale de meubles.  
La pièce était vide.  
Anae se retourna vers Rémus.

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dans une pièce cachée …

Rémus n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, un bruit étrange s'éleva du sol, les carreaux de faïence s'écartaient pour ouvrir un passage. Anae se retourna : Severus était là. Il la regardait d'un air étrange : à la fois triste et distant. Rémus s'était éclipsé, préférant les laisser seuls, il ne pressentait rien de bon de cette entrevue …

- Je savais qu'Il m'enverrait son meilleur assassin, mais je ne pensais que ce serait toi … dit Severus d'une voix éteinte.

- Tu crois que je suis venue pour ça ?

- Pourquoi es-tu là alors ?

- Pour avoir des réponses …

- A quelles questions ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Alors tu n'auras pas de réponses, puisque moi-même je les ignore. Tu peux t'en retourner …

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? explosa Anae. Tu me chasses comme ça ! Sans un mot !  
La fureur faisait briller ses yeux qui avaient pris la couleur de la mer démontée.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Les explications que tu cherches, je ne les connais pas moi-même !

- Raconte moi au moins ce qui s'est passé, supplia Anae.

- Ce qui s'est passé ! Oui, j'ai donné l'horcruxe à Würstkleiner ! C'est ça que tu veux entendre ! cria soudain Severus ! Oui, c'est moi ! J'ai trahi le Seigneur de Ténèbres ! J'ai trahi tout ce en quoi je croyais ! J'ai trahi toutes les choses pour lesquelles j'avais tant donné … C'est ça que tu veux entendre !

- Je t'en prie, implora Anae.

Les premières larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux tandis que sa vue se brouillait lentement.

- Je t'en prie, répétait-elle comme une prière inavouée.

- Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ? continuait Severus sans se souciant des pleurs de la sorcière. Que ce qu'il me fait subir est pire qu'un Imperium ? Que la douleur que j'en ressens est pire qu'un Doloris ? Que je suis impuissant pour lutter contre ça ? Que, quoique je fasse, je suis lié à Würstkleiner ? Que j'en viens à détester tout ce que j'ai pu faire auparavant, tout ce que j'ai pu être autrefois ? Que je hais ce que je suis devenu ? Que tes larmes ne font plus rien ?

Il se tut soudain comme épuisé par tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Que t'ont-ils fait ? murmura Anae horrifiée.

Un lourd silence régna de longues minutes dans la pièce. Anae et Severus étaient figés comme des statues de pierre. Ils se faisaient face, mais dans leurs regards respectifs, on ne pouvait plus qu'y lire de l'amertume.

- Tu sais, reprit plus doucement Severus. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, plus rien à espérer … Juste attendre que tout cela se termine …

- N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune solution ?

- Ce qu'il a fait … c'est une magie très puissante que je n'avais jamais encore rencontrée … très puissante et très ancienne … Il n'y a rien qui puisse être défait.

- Et si je le tuais ?

- Même si le sort disparaissait, crois-tu que cela serve à quelque chose ? Je suis trop … mouillé pour qu'il y ait une issue favorable. Penses-tu sincèrement que mes actes puissent être effacés comme cela, sur un claquement de doigts ?

Severus eut un rire dur. Anae ne l'avait jamais connu autant amer et désabusé. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Elle n'avait plus qu'un inconnu devant elle, l'ombre du sorcier qu'elle avait connu et aimé autrefois …

- C'est donc ici que tout s'arrête ? demanda Anae.

Severus lui répondit dans un souffle comme si c'était son dernier.

- Oui …

- Ne me dis pas qu'il est donc trop tard ? insista-t-elle.

- Si … Il a été trop tard dès le départ …

De nouveau le silence était pesant.

- Peut-être était-ce le prix à payer, murmura le maître des potions.

- Le prix à payer ? pour quoi ?

- Pour te revoir, pour t'avoir retrouver après seize ans …

- Je n'en crois rien ! tonna Anae.

Mais un doute serra douloureusement son cœur blessé. Et si il avait raison ?

- Est-ce donc cela le prix à payer ? Retrouver mes pleurs, mon cœur au moment où tu trahis le mien ? Est-ce le prix à payer pour mon âme ? Au moment où je te retrouve enfin, je te perds et tu t'éloignes à jamais ? Je ne veux pas le croire ! cria la sorcière.

Elle eut un petit rire désabusé qui se transforma en sanglots.

- Il n'y a pas d'enfer dans les bras glacés de la Mort … l'enfer, c'est ici ! On l'emporte avec nous, il nous suit, un point c'est tout, constata-t-elle. Que faut-il donc faire ?

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire … Retourne d'où tu viens ! lui ordonna Severus. Va t'en loin de tout ça !

- Tu abandonnerais si facilement ? s'insurgea Anae.

- Que proposes-tu ? grogna Severus. Tu veux encore te battre ? Regarde où cela nous a menés …

Tout en disant cela, Severus s'était rapproché d'Anae et jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux comme autrefois. Les yeux de la sorcière se perlèrent de larmes. Le regard de Severus se fit plus vague, plus distant, soudain, il lâcha les cheveux noires et recula précipitamment de quelques pas hésitants. Tout à coup, il tomba au sol à genoux, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Anae se précipita vers lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je … l'ignore, articula difficilement Severus en proie à une vive souffrance. Voilà avec quoi je dois vivre désormais.

Il se releva avec quelques difficultés.

- C'est ce que m'a fait Würstkleiner, cracha Severus. Et rien ne pourra le défaire !

Il recula de quelques pas, mettant ainsi une certaine distance entre Anae et lui.

- Maintenant, va-t-en ! Et ne reviens jamais !

Anae voulut faire quelques pas, mais devant le regard déterminé et rageur de Severus, elle y renonça.

- Très bien, lui lança-t-elle. Je m'en vais … Tu sais que ça n'en restera pas là …

Elle avait baissé la tête résignée. Severus ne lui répondit pas et lui tourna le dos, signifiant que leur entretien était terminée.

Anae s'en alla donc. Elle quitta la pièce sans dire un mot de plus. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte ce fut un avec un certain soulagement. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, secouée de tremblements inexplicables. Elle était de nouveau au bord des larmes. Elle était bien contente que Rémus avait disparu, elle nous voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse devant lui. Quand elle se fut calmée, elle quitta Sortbon. En tournant dans un couloir, elle crut sentir une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement. Elle n'aperçut qu'une lointaine silhouette qui s'éloignait, une silhouette qui lui semblait familière. Elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et s'en repartit à sa chambre.

Le soleil n'était pas encore couché et le ciel prenait des teintes violettes et mauves et transformait les nuages en boules de coton dorées.

Anae ne se rappela pas même pas du trajet de retour, elle grimpa les escaliers quatre et quatre et claqua un peu violemment la porte de sa chambre. Elle alla directement dans la petite salle de bain. L'évier était rempli d'eau et de sang et dedans nageait la sangsuesent. Avant de s'en saisir, Anae se regarda dans la glace, elle eut presque du mal à se reconnaître : ses traits tirés, les cernes sous ses yeux et son visage pâle et amaigri. Il était tant que cela cesse. Demain, si tout allait bien, demain…  
Anae soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle releva ses cheveux et se fit un chignon. La sorcière prit un longue inspiration et saisit vivement la bestiole, d'un geste vif elle l'apposa sur sa blessure. La douleur était telle que dans le souvenir d'Anae, peut-être même plus vive. Elle ne put réprimer un cri quand les dents de la sangsuesent transpercèrent de nouveau sa chair déjà meurtrie.

Des coups furent martelés à la porte. C'était Adrien.

- Un instant, cria Anae malgré la douleur.

Les coups cessèrent.

Anae essuya ses larmes et le sang qui lui coulait dans le cou. Elle releva la tête et se regarda dans le miroir, elle ressemblait à un fantôme. Tant pis, cela ferait l'affaire.  
Elle alla ouvrir.  
Adrien ne fit aucune remarque sur l'état de sa pensionnaire.

- J'voulais savoir, marmonna-t-il un peu gêné néanmoins, v's'avez vu votre collègue ?

- Ma collègue ?

Anae s'étonna. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment, repensant à la silhouette qu'elle avait cru apercevoir à Sortbon.

- Elle a laissé un nom ? demanda Anae.

- Ouais, j'm'en rappelle plus bien, un nom un peu bizarre. Béatrix ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Bellatrix ! grogna Anae.

- Oui c'est ça ! Comme vous z'étiez pas là, je lui ai dit qu'elle pourrait sûrement vous trouver à Sortbon. Vous avez du vous croiser.

- Et merde, pesta la sorcière. Je dois y aller.

Elle bouscula Adrien et sortit en courant de la chambre, malgré sa faiblesse et sa blessure qui saignait à gros flots.  
Anae se tranplana rapidement, le plus près qu'elle le pouvait de Sortbon. Elle se précipita comme une furie vers l'entrée du Musée. Il lui fallait se dépêcher, dans quelques instants, il fermerait et ne connaissant pas les autres entrées de Sortbon, elle ne pourrait y entrer. Heureusement, elle arriva à temps. Tout en dévalant les escaliers du musée, elle cria en silence.

- Lucius !

Une voix lointaine se fit entendre.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Qu'est-ce que Bellatrix fait ici ?

- J'ai essayé de te prévenir ! Elle a décidé de venir voir ce que tu fabriquais, estimant que tu étais bien longue …

- Est-elle seule ?

- Non, mais ils ne sont pas très nombreux, trois ou quatre, pas plus. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Non, pas encore …

- N'hésite surtout pas, je peux venir à tout moment avec du renfort … et en très peu de temps !

- Pas de problème !

Anae était arrivée devant l'entrée de Sortbon, elle tapota fébrilement la stèle funéraire et cette dernière s'ouvrit lentement. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, Lucius lui demanda si elle avait eu des réponses.

- Aucune.

Le cœur d'Anae battait la chamade. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes au bas des escaliers pour reprendre son souffle. Elle sentait encore son sang goutter dans son dos. La brûlure de la morsure de la sangsusent se faisait encore douloureusement sentir.  
Le hall de Sortbon était désert. En s'approchant du bureau d'accueil, Anae aperçut un corps étendu à terre.  
Elle ne savait pas où se diriger. Elle décida d'aller sur sa gauche, vers les appartements. Après tout si la silhouette qu'elle avait cru reconnaître était bien celle de Bellatrix, c'est par là qu'elle devait aller.

- Que vas-tu faire ? l'interrogea Lucius.

- Faire ce pour quoi je suis venue !Ca n'a que trop duré !

- Et pour Severus ?

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il fait maintenant partie d'une époque révolue. Un point c'est tout.

Lucius ne trouva rien à répondre.

Sortbon était bien silencieuse, les couloirs déserts et sombres. Puis le calme fut brusquement rompu. Anae se dépêcha de rejoindre le brouhaha. Bellatrix était bel et bien dans le coin, la sorcière n'en doutait plus.  
Elle arriva devant une porte ouverte. D'un regard, elle saisit toute la scène : face à elle Würstkleiner avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur Bellatrix qui tournait le dos à Anae. Le jeune Potter était un peu en retrait, sur la gauche du professeur de métamorphose. Lui aussi avait sortit sa baguette. Trois mangemorts qu'Anae connaissait vaguement étaient autour de leur chef. Lupin n'était pas là. Anae sortit sa baguette et s'avança.

- Ch'aurais dû me douter kue tu zerais dans le koin, gronda l'Allemand.

Bellatrix se retourna vivement. Ses yeux brillaient d'une folie meurtrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, Bellatrix !Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

Würstkleiner voulut profiter de cette petite confusion pour jeter un sort mais les deux sorcières étaient tout de même sur leurs gardes. D'une même voix, elles dévièrent le sort de l'Allemand qui allait s'écraser sur le mur en provoquant une petite explosion.

- Il es à moi, marmonna Anae.

- Je te le laisse ! De toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour lui … Je viens pour Potter …

Elle avait fait un pas vers le jeune sorcier, un sourire dément aux lèvres.

Würstkleiner comprit qu'il était dans une impasse. Même si Rémus rappliquait, ils seraient quand même en difficulté face aux Mangemorts. Alors qu'Anae se rapprochait doucement, il fit signe à Harry de se coller à lui. Les yeux de l'Allemand parcoururent rapidement la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose. Cela n'échappa pas à Anae, de même que son petit sourire de contentement quand il aperçut ce qu'il voulait.

- Accio, hurla l'Allemand.

Une petite boule neigeuse jaillit du bureau pour filer droit sur Harry et Würstkleiner. Les deux sorciers étaient prêt à l'attraper.

- Oh non, pas de ça, cria Anae.

Alors que Sigmund et Harry allait saisir le portoloin, Anae se jeta en avant et l'attrapa en même temps que les deux sorciers.

Il y eut un ploc sonore puis plus rien.

Ils avaient disparu.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapitre LXV : Dernière bataille

Les membres de l'ordre étaient réunis dans une maison au sud d'Edimbourg. Minerva leur avait appris les dernières nouvelles : la fermeture de Poudlard, le départ de Harry pour Paris et l'arrivée sans doute éminente de membres de RAB que Würstkleiner avait contactés pour venir donner un coup de main.  
La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était très grande, autrefois elle avait servi de salon de réception. Au sol, le parquet avait perdu de son vernis et était rayé par endroit. Les canapés qui jadis offraient de confortables sièges aux invités avaient été remplacés par une grande table qui pouvait accueillir une dizaine de personnes. Au mur, la tapisserie se décollait par endroit. Quelques tableaux décoraient encore la pièce. C'était tous des portraits d'illustres sorciers et sorcières. Ainsi on pouvait admirer la célèbre Antiphonia Ojascoj Scalpara qui n'avait de cesse de refaire son lourd chignon compliqué et sa sœur Mel M. S qui la regardait avec amusement. A sa droite, se dressait fièrement sur son cheval le sorcier Gaius Pedicus, l'inventeur de la chaussure sorcière anti-odeur. On pouvait aussi regarder le portrait d'A. Nelson Sindfoul, un sorcier qui s'était illustré grâce à ses recherches sur le Jobberknoll et l'importance de ses plumes pour les potions de Véritaserum.  
Au-dessus de la cheminée avaient été accrochés plusieurs autres portraits : ceux des défunts membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils permettaient de communiquer plus facilement entre les différentes cachettes de l'ordre.  
La réunion venait de s'achever, déjà quelques membres avaient quitté le petit manoir sans étage. Il ne restait plus que Minerva, Arthur Weasley et une poignée de tout jeunes Aurors à peine formés.  
La directrice pouvait entendre les grommellements de Maugrey qui provenaient de l'autre pièce. Les plans mis au point aujourd'hui ne l'enchantaient guère et ne répondaient pas à ses attentes : à savoir jeter un bon coup de pied dans les fourmilières de Mangemorts et attraper tous ceux qui s'y trouveraient.

Il y eut soudain un ploc sonore. Tout le monde se retourna brusquement vers la cheminée.  
Pendant un court moment, la pièce fut comme figée par un stupéfix. Les membres de l'ordre regardaient avec étonnement les nouveaux venus. Harry et Sigmund tenaient toujours une partie de la boule neigeuse qui les avaient emmenés ici, ils semblaient aussi surpris que Minerva de voir que le Portoloin avait amené une invitée supplémentaire. Cette impression d'immobilité ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes. Aussitôt, plusieurs baguettes furent pointées sur Anae. La sorcière venait de lâcher le souvenir de Paris et s'était un peu éloignée de Harry et de Würstkleiner. Elle évalua rapidement la situation et se rendit compte qu'elle était plutôt en mauvaise posture.

- Lucius ! cria-t-elle en silence dans sa tête.

- Oui ! Que se passe-t-il ? Je t'ai perdue, mais la sangsusent continue à chercher.

- Ta proposition de renforts tient-elle toujours ?

- Bien entendu ! Où es-tu ?

- Sans doute dans un QG de l'ordre du Phénix.

- Essaye de tenir quelques minutes : ça risque de prendre un peu de temps pour te localiser, l'endroit est incartable, mais la sangsusent y arrivera ! Pour le moment, je ne vois qu'une sorte de brume. Mais ça commence à s'éclaircir.

- Je vais essayer de gagner du temps mais fais vite quand même !

- Ne t'en fais pas.

A tout hasard, Anae avait sorti sa baguette magique. Mais elle n'eut pas fait un geste qu'un expelliarmus vint la lui faire tomber des mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Minerva.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre, la porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement et Fol-Œil fit son apparition. Son visage s'ornait de nouvelles cicatrices toutes neuves ; certaines plaies suintaient encore.  
A son arrivée tout se passa très vite. Anae se retrouva emprisonnée par un sort de saucissonnage.  
Les yeux de Fol-Œil lançaient des éclairs et son œil magique tournait et tournait dans son orbite.  
Il approchait à grand pas d'Anae furibond. Minerva essaya de s'interposer.

- Voyons, Maugrey que se passe-t-il ?

Il ne répondit rien à la directrice de Poudlard mais se tourna vers Würstkleiner et Harry.

- Comment avez-vous pu la laisser vous suivre, tonna-t-il. VIGILENCE CONSTANTE !

L'œil magique s'affolait : il tournait de plus en vite et disparaissait parfois totalement dans l'orbite, ne laissant voir que le blanc de l'œil.

- Par la Barbe de Merlin ! hurla Fol-Œil.

- Lucius ! T'as intérêt à m'avoir repéré … Je crois que la sangsuesent a été découverte … pensa fortement Anae.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de recevoir une réponse. L'Auror avait attrapé Anae par les cheveux, la faisant tomber au sol sans ménagement. Avec un air triomphal, il montrait à tous la nuque désormais visible de la sorcière.

- Une sangsuesent ! cria-t-il.

Il se saisit de l'immonde bestiole et l'arrache sans douceur du cou d'Anae. La jeune femme ne put retenir son cri de souffrance. La sangsuesent se débattait avec vigueur dans les mains de Fol-Œil, éclaboussant du sang d'Anae tout ce qui se trouvait près d'elle. En quelques secondes, les mains de Maugrey furent recouvertes d'un liquide poisseux. Il jeta la créature au sol et entreprit de l'écraser méthodiquement avec une certaine jubilation. Sous les pieds du sorcier, il y eut bientôt une mare de sang et de débris noirâtres. C'était tout ce qu'il restait de l'animal.  
Anae était toujours couchée au sol, emprisonnée par le sortilège.

- Enfin, demanda Minerva, que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Pas le temps pour les explications, Minerva ! Il faut tous partir d'ici ! Cette saleté de bestiole permet de retrouver même les endroits incartables ! Harry est en danger s'il reste une minute de plus ici ! Et nous aussi …

C'est à cet instant qu'un nouveau ploc retentit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Un peu surpris par tous ces visages le dévisageant, Rémus fit son apparition, accompagné de Severus. Si ce dernier vit Anae étendue, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. La sorcière, elle, ne se rendit même compte de sa présence.

Au final, ce fut leur arrivée qui fit sans doute perdre de précieuses minutes à l'ordre et qui permit à Lucius et aux Mangemorts de trouver encore du monde dans la maison qui abritait l'Ordre du Phénix.

La porte d'entrée explosa soudainement, envoyant valser un peu partout des morceaux de bois. La violence et le souffle de l'explosion brisèrent une bonne partie des vitres de la demeure.

- Trop tard, grogna Maugrey.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Anae. Finalement la situation n'était pas si désespérée que ça …  
Une certaine confusion régna dans les rangs de l'Ordre avec l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Les nouvelles recrues Aurors semblaient paniquées : cela devait être leur premier vrai combat.  
Anae en profita donc pour semer le trouble un peu plus. L'absence de sa baguette et son immobilisation forcée ne la gênèrent en rien pour désarmer quelques sorciers qui se demandaient par quel coup de sort leur baguette échappait sans cesse à leur main.

Une bonne vingtaine de Mangemorts avaient fait irruption dans la pièce. Lucius était à leur tête. Malgré sa cagoule, Anae n'eut aucune difficulté à le reconnaître. A grandes enjambées et malgré les éclairs qui fusaient de partout, il se dirigeait vers Anae. Il la libéra de son sort et l'aida à se relever.  
A l'inverse des Mangemorts, un certain désordre régnait parmi les membres de l'Ordre trop surpris par l'attaque. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour coordonner leurs forces, guidés par la voix tonitruante de Maugrey qui donnait par-ci par-là des ordres.

- Tu es arrivé juste à temps, murmura Anae.

- Je te l'avais promis.

- Quel est le programme maintenant, demanda-t-elle.

Ils ne purent discuter plus longtemps. L'Ordre du phénix avait réagi promptement aux ordres de Fol-Œil : deux groupes s'étaient organisés : un autour d'Harry pour le protéger des attaques répétées et un deuxième pour essayer de percer les rangs ennemis.

Les Mangemorts étaient en surnombre, mais les Aurors se défendaient bien. L'excitation du combat avait rendu Fol-Œil comme fou furieux, il poussait des rugissements endiablés en lançant un peu partout ses sorts. Les éclairs multicolores allaient frapper la pièce au hasard, rebondissant sur les murs, atteignant parfois leur cible.

Les forces étaient presque d'égale puissance et le combat risquait de durer un long moment. L'Ordre du Phénix résistait bien et ne reculait pas d'un pouce tout comme les Mangemorts. La petitesse de la pièce gênait les mouvements et empêcher les sorciers de se déployer pleinement.

Anae avait récupéré sa baguette. L'expelliarmus de Maugrey l'avait envoyée dans un coin de la pièce et l'Auror n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en débarrasser.

- L'endroit ne nous avantage guère, constata Anae qui renvoyait avec soin les attaques de Würstkleiner.

- Ca ne sera pas un problème longtemps, la rassura Lucius.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras bien.

Le sorcier fit alors signe aux Mangemorts et ceux-ci sans cesser d'attaquer battirent lentement et imperceptiblement en retraite vers l'entrée.  
Anae ne posa pas plus de question et les suivit. Elle attendait de voir ce que Lucius avait derrière la tête. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps.

Il y eut un grondement sourd et le sol puis toute la maison se mirent soudain à trembler.

Des coups énormes ébranlèrent la maison comme si des bulldozers moldus venaient s'attaquer à la bâtisse. Quelques fissures lézardèrent les murs, les fenêtres qui n'avaient pas encore été brisées par l'explosion provoquée par les Mangemorts volèrent en éclat en une pluie scintillante et coupante. Les pierres de la maison descellées par les coups tombaient à unes à unes sous les coups de ce qui ressemblaient à d'énormes béliers. Ce n'était pas exactement ça : à l'extérieur de la maison une troupe de géants et de quelques trolls s'acharnaient avec délectation. A l'aide de leurs immenses massues, ils prenaient un malin plaisir à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait devant eux et tout ce qui tenait debout. Les nouvelles recrues de Voldemort ne faisaient pas vraiment un travail de précision et les dégâts qu'ils infligeaient à la demeure gênaient aussi bien l'Ordre du phénix que leurs adversaires. Une pluie de gravats se déversaient par la gueule béante de ce qui restait du toit et du plafond éventré. La poussière qui montait du sol et des ruines formait une sorte de nappe de brouillard très blanche et recouvrait tout. Les sorciers qui essayaient d'échapper aux poutres qui tombaient et aux morceaux de cloisons étaient blancs des pieds à la tête : ils ressemblaient à des spectres étranges.  
Anae dut fermer les yeux un court instant, aveuglée par les résidus et les poussières. Quand elle les rouvrit, du coin de l'œil, elle vit plusieurs silhouettes qui profitaient de la confusion pour quitter les lieux. Sans perdre une seconde, elle se lança à leur poursuite. Elle voulait sa vengeance et il n'était pas question que Würstkleiner lui file entre les doigts. Derrière elle, elle entendit la voix de Lucius résonner.

- Ils filent avec Potter ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils s'échappent ! N'oublie pas ! Il faut Potter vivant !

Anae n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi. Les ordres de Malefoy avaient fait se retourner Würstkleiner, Harry et les Aurors qui l'accompagnaient. Sa baguette tendue devant lui, un certain sourire sur ses lèvres, Sigmund s'avançait lentement vers Anae. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, ils auraient continué leur lente progression.

- Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, murmura Anae, un sourire féroce aux lèvres.

- Fraiment ?

- Tu vas payer … pour tout ce que tu as fait …

- Ach so ? Tu ne me fais pas peur ! On ferra pien kui va z'amuzer …

Les yeux de la sorcière lançaient des éclairs. Elle tenait nonchalamment sa baguette, tandis que celle de Würstkleiner était droite comme un i. Le corps de l'Allemand était tendu comme un arc prêt à décocher sa flèche. Ce fut lui qui ouvrit les hostilités. L'éclair bleu jaillit à toute vitesse, fonçant droit sur Anae. Elle ne bougea pas, presque imperceptiblement sa baguette fit quelques mouvements presque invisibles. L'éclair alla s'écraser contre une barrière invisible à quelques centimètres d'Anae, puis rebondit et fusa vers les cieux noirs.

- Est-ce tout ? demanda calmement la sorcière ?

Le rire de l'Allemand retentit un court instant avant de mourir dans la nuit.  
Les éclairs se succédaient mais toujours dans une seule direction : Anae ne faisait rien pour attaquer. Elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire enrager Sigmund en repoussant le plus simplement toutes les attaques qu'il tentait vers elle. Plus il y mettait sa rage et sa colère, plus Anae prendre cela avec désinvolture.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Würstkleiner cessa ses attaques, comme pour reprendre son souffle.

- On fatigue déjà, lui jeta Anae.

La seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut un hurlement et une salve plus soutenue d'assauts. Mais rien n'y faisait, Anae semblait intouchable.

- Je pense que je t'ai surestimé … Je te croyais plus fort, plus puissant. Mais au final, tu n'es qu'un minable petit sorcier qui abuse trop de bière !

Il ne lui fallut qu'un seul geste, qu'un seul sort pour débarrasser l'Allemand de sa baguette. Un autre et elle envoya le sorcier rouler à terre comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. Le sourire sur son visage se fit plus cruel, plus féroce, presque animal. Würstkleiner était maintenant immobilisé par un nouveau sort.

- Maintenant, on va s'amuser un peu ! ou plutôt … JE vais m'amuser …

Elle ne pointa pas immédiatement sa baguette sur le corps étendu à ses pieds, elle en fit lentement le tour, comme pour savourer sa victoire toute proche. Anae s'arrêta brusquement ; elle ne réfléchit qu'un court instant.

- Ca c'est pour mon serpent, cracha-t-elle à l'Allemand. Sectumsempra.

Le sang se mit à couler du corps de Sigmund formant une mare pourpre au sol. Quand la vue du sang eut rassasié l'appétit de vengeance d'Anae, elle stoppa son sortilège. Mais le flot carmin ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Au loin, les combats faisaient rage avec plus ou moins de violence. Anae releva les yeux. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de la maison qui avait abrité l'Ordre du Phénix. Les géants et les trolls s'étaient attaqués aux maisons voisines ne s'occupant pas de la bataille rangée. Il y avait plus d'intérêt pour eux à détruire des maisons que d'écraser des sorciers, plus d'amusement sans doute aussi.  
D'autres Aurors arrivaient, prévenus on ne sait comment. Mais Anae ne doutait pas que d'autres Mangemorts allaient débarquer aussi. Il semblait bien que la grande bataille soit pour ce soir. La sorcière aperçut Harry se battant aux côtés de Minerva et de Maugrey. Il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de se tranplaner avec quelqu'un et c'était tant mieux !

Elle retourna à sa vengeance.  
Son sortilège de paralysie ne faisait plus effet, mais Würstkleiner n'était pas en état de se relever.

- Quant à ça, gronda Anae, c'est pour toutes les souffrances que tu m'as faites subir. Endoloris !

Le corps du professeur de métamorphoses fut secoué de nombreux spasmes de douleur. Les muscles de tout son être se tendaient à la limite de la rupture. Encore et encore, Anae répéta le sort, sans se rendre compte que les larmes inondaient son visage et lui brouillaient la vue. Sa colère, sa rage étaient trop grandes pour que la sorcière ne cesse son sortilège.

Elle s'arrêta soudain.

De sa baguette, elle força Würstkleiner à se relever. Il tenait debout que par la force de l'enchantement.

- Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu lui as fait !

Malgré la souffrance qui le rongeait, Sigmund éclata de rire.

- Zela … ne zervira … à rien … Ze kue … ch'ai fait, perzonne … ne pourra … chamais … le défaire …

- Tu me le diras, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Anae était résolue, Sigmund le savait, mais il ne voulait pas lui laisser la victoire si facilement, si rapidement. Peut-être était-ce le prix pour les abominations qu'il avait revenir d'entre les morts et qui ne faisaient que le hanter depuis.

- Endoloris !

Et elle recommença encore et encore.

A la fin, il n'y tint plus, il finit par tout lui raconter.

- Le … cheu … d'échec … Le djinn.

Un éclair passa dans le regard d'Anae. Elle comprenait à présent.

- Qu'as-tu souhaité ? siffla-t-elle.

- Ku'il … m'obeisse …

Sigmund avait beaucoup de difficulté à parler. Il s'interrompait souvent pour cracher du sang.

- Ku'il zoit … obliché de … faire … tout … ze kue … che … foulais … Il … il est lié à … moi … maintenant … et rien … ne … pourra le … défaire … pas même … ma … mort …

- Tu me supplies de te laisser en vie ?

La sorcière éclata de rire.

- Chamais, cracha Sigmund. Che n'ai pas peur … de … mourir !

- Tu mourras, soit tranquille … mais pas encore ! Oh non ! Pas encore !

Les éclairs frappèrent Sigmund. Le temps n'avait plus de prise. De toute façon, le professeur de métamorphoses était au-delà de la douleur, il attendait la fin.

La rage, l'impuissance d'Anae pour défaire ce qui avait été fait se déversa encore longtemps. Epuisée, elle finit par abaisser sa baguette. La vie dans le corps qui gisait à ses pieds ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Un éclair vert le brisa soudainement.

Anae secoua la tête comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

Le monde autour d'elle tournait de nouveau.  
Le bruit des combats parvint enfin à ses oreilles ; la fumée, la poussière envahirent ses narines ; la fatigue s'empara de tout son être, une certaine lassitude teintée de dégoût aussi. Dégoût pour le cadavre à ses pieds, dégoût pour ce qu'elle avait fait, dégoût pour ce qu'elle était et qu'elle serait toujours.

Un peu hagarde, elle fit quelques pas presque hésitants.

Trop occupée avec Würstkleiner, elle n'avait pas vu la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Les deux camps avaient fait venir beaucoup de forces. Anae eut la désagréable surprise d'apercevoir Bellatrix. Les nouvelles avaient été très vite …

Anae eut un soupir de soulagement qu'elle ne s'avoua pas en apercevant la haute silhouette de Lucius. Elle s'avança vers lui. Bellatrix soudain l'aperçut et les deux sorcières se dévisagèrent férocement. Un étrange sourire éclaira le visage presque dément de Bellatrix, elle détourna son regard d'Anae. Intriguée, cette dernière se tourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention.

Severus.

Avec un rugissement animal, Bellatrix s'élança dans sa direction.

Anae serrait si fortement sa baguette qu'une pression de plus l'aurait fait exploser.

- Pas de ça, Bellatrix ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta brisée dans son élan et se retourna lentement. Son rire s'éleva dans l'air.

- Vraiment ? Tu désobéirais aux ordres ?

- N'y songe même pas !

- Sinon quoi ?

- Il est à moi, répondit Anae en ignorant Bellatrix.

- Würstkleiner est mort, tu as rempli ta mission ! Tu peux t'en aller maintenant !

La tension était palpable entre les deux sorcières.  
Severus et Lucius s'étaient rapprochés, sans s'accorder un seul regard.

- Et que vas-tu faire, alors ? M'en empêcher ?

- Ca se pourrait bien, marmonna Anae.

- Tu n'oserais quand même pas !

- En es-tu sûre ?

Le regard déterminé que lui lança la sorcière fit hésiter Bellatrix, un court instant seulement.

Elle se ressaisit et pointa sa baguette en direction d'Anae.

- Tu n'oserais quand même pas ! imita Anae.

- Avad …

Elle ne put achever son incantation : deux rayons verts l'avaient touchée de plein fouet.

Bellatrix tomba lourdement à terre. Anae se retourna vivement.

- Ca me démangeait depuis trop longtemps, s'excusa presque Lucius.

Anae haussa les épaules d'un air entendu.

Puis ce fut tout à coup le noir total … et le froid …

La dernière chose qu'Anae entendit fut son prénom crié par Severus et Lucius.

Puis plus rien …


	66. Chapter 66

Epilogue, Partie I : Le souvenir de Lucius

La petite pièce était plongée dans une obscurité presque totale. La seule source de lumière provenait de la lueur d'un filament argenté.  
Lucius avait fermé les yeux. Sa baguette était pointée contre sa tempe et tirait le plus délicatement possible le fil ténu brillant. Le souvenir s'étendait comme un élastique un peu épais, s'enroulait autour de la baguette.  
Le sorcier retira lentement sa baguette et le filament se brisa.  
Un instant, il regarda sa baguette qui luisait doucement. De sa main libre, il se saisit d'un petit flacon en cristal. Avec lenteur, il fit glisser le souvenir à l'intérieur. Quand tout le filament fut entré à l'intérieur, il reposa sa baguette sur la table devant lui et referma le bouchon du flacon.  
La lueur argentée était moins vive, mais le cristal en renvoyait les éclats nacrés un peu partout. Lucius le porta à hauteur de ses yeux et le fit tourner devant son visage.  
Il récupéra finalement sa baguette et s'approcha de la porte de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit, la lumière du jour entra à flots, éclairant les étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond.  
Cette pièce était relativement petite et refermait une quantité impressionnante d'objets magiques, de grimoires, de flacons de poisons. Certes, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que la cachette sous le salon renfermait … Lucius entreposait là tout ce qui n'était pas associé automatiquement à la magie noire mais qu'il fallait mieux quand même éviter de montrer.  
Avant de quitter cette réserve, il se retourna et observa rapidement tout ce qui se trouva là, il lui faudrait mettre un peu d'ordre avant de partir. Certaines choses ne devaient pas tomber dans n'importe quelles mains. Il regarda alors le flacon qu'il serrait encore. Effectivement, il y avait certaines choses qui devaient disparaître, qu'il fallait mieux oublier. Il n'hésita qu'une courte seconde.  
Avec une certaine rage mêlée de soulagement, il jeta à terre le précieux flacon de cristal. Celui-ci se brisa en mille éclats irisés, répandant au sol le souvenir. Une étrange fumée d'argent s'élèva en formant tourbillons et arabesques compliqués.  
Satisfait, Lucius referma la porte.  
La porte disparut et le mur redevint ce qu'il était : une simple cloison tapissée.

Dans les ténèbres de la pièce, la fumée s'élevait toujours, elle luisait de plus en plus faiblement. Par moment, des images devenaient plus visibles, des voix résonnaient vaguement.

_  
L'éclair vert frappa la sorcière de plein fouet.  
Bellatrix tomba lourdement à terre. Anae se retourna vivement._

- Ca me démangeait depuis trop longtemps, s'excusa presque Lucius.

Anae haussa les épaules d'un air entendu.

Elle ne vit pas le rayon lumineux qui filait vers elle à tout vitesse.

- Anae ! crièrent en chœur Severus et Lucius.  
_  
Mais c'était trop tard, la sorcière frappée dans le dos s'écroula au sol._

Lucius courut vers Anae, Severus fit de même. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement à quelques pas du corps gisant au sol. Les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent longuement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Severus le regard noir.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! répliqua Lucius.

Malefoy se pencha sur Anae.

- Ne la touche pas ! gronda Severus.

Lucius se releva prestement. Ses yeux gris flamboyaient de rage.

- De quel droit me donnes-tu des ordres ? Tu as perdu toutes tes prérogatives sur elle à l'instant même où tu es parti !

Les mots atteignirent Severus de plein fouet. Il savait que Lucius avait raison sur toute la ligne, que jamais ses fautes ne seraient pardonnées par qui que ce soit. Ce soir, c'était, sans aucun doute possible, la dernière fois où il pourrait voir Anae. Il n'allait pas laisser Lucius lui barrer le chemin.

- Tu ne la toucheras pas ! répéta Severus résolu.

- C'est toi qui ne l'approchera plus jamais ! Elle a assez souffert comme ça par ta faute ! Le meilleur service que tu puisses lui rendre est de disparaître.

- Ne crois-tu pas que je le sais ?

- Alors que fais-tu ici ? demanda Lucius plus doucement. Ta tête est mise à prix …

- J'en ai assez de me cacher. De toute façon, ça ne servira à rien. Je ne serai jamais tranquille …Autant en finir rapidement.

Il se tut et s'accroupit auprès d'Anae. Il tendit son bras pour la toucher, mais suspendit son geste au dernier moment.

- Il aurait mieux valu pour toi que tu ne reviennes pas, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Lucius.

Severus s'était relevé lentement, il recula de quelques pas. Sa baguette était pointée sur Anae.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mais tu ne lui feras pas de mal, l'avertit Lucius.

- Et c'est toi qui m'en empêchera ? Il est vrai que quand il s'agit d'elle, tu bondis et tu arrives dans les deux secondes … Tu as été marié … t'en souviens-tu ou as-tu déjà oublié Narcissa ?

- Je t'interdis de parler d'elles comme ça ! Qu'as-tu fait pour Anae depuis son retour ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Rien, absolument rien, hurla Lucius. Ton impatience à retrouver le passé était telle que tu es passé à côté de tant de choses … Et quand au final, elle est redevenue ce qu'elle était, tu n'as _réussi qu'à la faire souffrir ! Moi j'ai été là tout le temps, toi non ! C'est moi qui l'ai consolée, moi qui l'ai aidée à reconstruire ce qui pouvait l'être ! Tu ne lui feras aucun mal ! Plus jamais._

- Dans ce cas, tu devras me tuer !

- Je le ferai sans hésiter !

Les sorciers se défièrent du regard.

- Tu l'aimes encore ? demanda subitement Lucius.

- Oui, avoua Severus.

- Alors, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, parce qu'il me l'a demandé et que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Tout me pousse en moi à ne pas le faire mais j'y suis obligé.

- Il est mort … pourtant …

- Peut-être qu'après … j'en serai libéré …mais …

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix, moi non plus.

- Je sais.

Sans prévenir, Severus lança sa première attaque, Lucius l'esquiva sans problème. Il riposta aussitôt. Les éclairs fusaient des deux baguettes. Lucius savait que Severus avait toujours été un peu plus doué que lui, mais sa fureur lui permettait de rivaliser sans aucun problème. Cependant, il fut le premier à être touché. Le sort de Rogue le projeta au loin en arrière. Quand il se releva, quelques gouttes de sang perlaient au coin de sa bouche. Il les essuya du revers de la main.  
Le combat reprit de plus belle. Peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue, mais les sorts atteignaient plus souvent leurs cibles. Si un des sorciers tombait c'était pour mieux se relever et se battre avec plus de rage et de résolution.

Dans le ciel, un mince croissant de lune aussi pâle que la mort se levait et assistait à la bataille. Les étoiles imperturbables dansaient parmi les nuages poussés par le vent.  
Si les Centaures avaient quitté leur forêt cette nuit pour observer les astres, ils n'y auraient lu que mort et désolation.

Si la bataille touchait à sa fin, ni Severus, ni Lucius ne s'en apercevaient, trop occupés à tenter de tuer l'autre. Les cris aux alentours leur parvenaient comme étouffés, peut-être dû au fait que lentement, la bataille s'était déplacée.

Severus tomba un genou à terre. Sa robe de sorcier déchirée par endroit laissait voir la chair meurtrie et d'impressionnantes estafilades. Lucius n'était pas en meilleur état. Il profita de la chute de Severus pour le désarmer.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas avoir le dessus parce que tu m'as désarmé.

- Je ne te sous-estimerais jamais. Je ne commettrais pas une telle bêtise.

_Aussi ne lui laissait-il pas le temps de se relever. Lucius, sans aucun remord, lui lança un sortilège de Doloris. Severus n'eut pas la force de l'éviter, il prit le sort de plein fouet._

- Pourquoi ne pas en finir tout de suite, grommela Severus qui essayait de se relever malgré l'intense douleur.

- Peut-être n'en ai-je pas envie ! Peut-être est-ce la monnaie de ta pièce pour lui avoir fait tant de mal !

Et l'éclair le frappa de nouveau, sans que Severus ne tente quoique ce soit.

- Relève-toi, lui cria Lucius. Relève-toi et bats-toi !

- A quoi cela servira-t-il ? Tu vas me tuer !

- Exact ! Lève-toi ! Tu es si pathétique.

Il voulut le forcer à se mettre debout, pointant sa baguette sur le sorcier à terre.

- Oh, non ! Je ne te laisserais pas cette joie. Je suis encore capable de tenir sur mes jambes, répliqua Severus.

Lentement, Rogue se releva. Ses jambes tremblaient sous lui.

- Laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose, Malefoy. Si elle survit à cette nuit et si tu espères qu'un jour elle soit à toi, fais disparaître tout cela de ta mémoire ; elle ne te le pardonnera jamais sinon.

Lucius ne répondit rien, le temps de jouer était terminé. Il le savait, Severus aussi.

- J'espère que tu sauras la rendre plus heureuse que moi.

Severus ferma les yeux et attendit que l'avada kedavra le frappe.

Il tomba sans bruit à terre.

Tout était terminé.

Les ténèbres et le silence avaient repris leurs droits.  


Dans la réserve de Lucius, il ne restait plus rien de cette nuit : juste quelques éclats de cristal au sol ; les débris d'une vie, les morceaux de souvenir, il n'y en avait plus.

Il est des choses qu'il faut mieux oublier à jamais.

Il est des souvenirs qu'il vaut mieux enterrer et faire disparaître.


	67. Chapter 67

Epilogue Partie II :

:

La brise légère estivale soufflait doucement. Par la fenêtre grande ouverte, le ciel bleu se tranchait avec la blancheur immaculée des murs. L'azur était des plus purs, sans aucun nuage pour le troubler. Le chaud soleil brillait bien haut dans les cieux.  
Tout était calme : quelques cigales chantaient sans doute installées dans les cyprès du jardin. Quand elles se taisaient, on pouvait entendre le roulis serein des vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur la plage de galets en contrebas du jardin.  
La chambre aux murs blancs dépouillés était meublée de plus simplement : une commode, un fauteuil en osier garni d'épais coussins blancs et bleus. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un berceau en osier lui aussi. A l'intérieur, le bébé qui dormait quelques instants auparavant se réveilla. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux gris et regarda le carré bleu qui se découpait au-dessus de sa tête. Il gigota un instant. Ses petites mains attrapèrent un dragon en peluche et le secouèrent vivement, le grelot à l'intérieur du ventre de la peluche se mit à tinter. Le bébé gazouilla et secoua avec plus de vigueur le jouet. Un rire joyeux s'éleva dans la pièce. Il finit par se lasser du dragon, il le relâcha. Ses yeux se fermèrent de nouveau et il s'endormit.  
Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en pleurant : il avait faim. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas se précipiter vers sa chambre. Sa mère arriva, un biberon à la main. Dans les bras de la sorcière, le bébé calma aussitôt ses pleurs. La mère s'installa dans le fauteuil et donna le biberon en se balançant lentement. Tout en buvant, le bébé essayait d'agripper le biberon avec ses petites mains : il voulait montrer qu'il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul !  
Le biberon terminé, le bébé était bien réveillé : il s'amusait à attraper les mèches de cheveux de sa mère en riant. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Nous avons de la visite, lui murmura-t-elle. Tu veux descendre ?

Elle prit le gazouillis du bébé pour un oui. Ils quittèrent la chambre pour gagner le jardin.  
De cet endroit, on pouvait admirer toute la vue dégagée sur le golfe aux eaux turquoises, la plage de galets, le chemin qui y serpentait depuis la maison. Sur la droite, les hautes falaises noires plongeaient dans la mer en une ligne vertigineuse. La végétation était plus rare : seules les plantes qui supportaient les grosses chaleurs poussaient ici, mais même cet été, les plus résistantes avaient du mal à survivre au milieu de la fournaise. Seul le jardin de la maison blanche aux volets bleus semblait échapper à la sécheresse : plusieurs petits bassins alimentés par de petits ruisseaux apportaient eau et fraîcheur. L'herbe de la pelouse aurait pu rivaliser sans aucun problème avec ses cousines anglaises. Des parterres colorés de fleurs égayaient le gazon.  
La table avait été installée à l'ombre des hauts cyprès du jardin.  
Deux personnes y étaient attablées devant des jus de citrouille bien frais. La gazette des Sorciers était négligemment posée sur un banc, le vent en faisait tourner les feuilles légères.  
Avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Lucius, Anae y jeta un coup d'œil nonchalamment, elle se demandait pourquoi ils continuaient à s'y abonner, les nouvelles qu'elle donnait n'avaient plus grande importance. Elle installa son fils sur ses genoux et celui-ci tendit les bras vers la table pour y attraper ce qui s'y trouvait. Comme il n'y arrivait pas, il se désintéressa des objets devant lui : le papillon qui voletait sous ses yeux était drôlement plus amusant.  
Drago sirotait sa boisson en donnant les dernières nouvelles d'Angleterre, qui au final ne changeaient guère. Des combats faisaient toujours rage ça et là … Des combats contre un nouvel « ennemi » mais des combats toujours.

Anae n'avait pas connu la fin de la Grande Bataille. Le sort qui l'avait touché ce soir l'avait laissée inconsciente pendant quelques semaines. Ensuite, elle avait dû restée clouée au lit de longs jours.  
A ce moment-là, la guerre était finie depuis longtemps. Il en restait des traces un peu partout, des traces de mort et de désolation … et surtout, devant l'antre de Voldemort, le cadavre de Harry Potter. Après sa mort, son corps avait été exposé aux yeux de tous pour montrer le sort qui attendait ceux qui oseraient se dresser contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres … A ce souvenir, Anae ne put s'empêcher de frissonner : elle avait su que Harry avait été capturé ce fameux soir, mais qu'il n'était mort que bien plus tard, de longues semaines après … Elle préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'il avait dû endurer avant de trouver le repos.  
Ce qui s'était passé ensuite, elle l'avait appris par les journaux ou par Drago.  
Lucius avait décidé de lui faire changer d'air : tous deux, ils étaient partis loin de l'Angleterre trop chargée en souvenirs. Leur errance en Méditerranée les avait amenés sur cette petite île oubliée des Cyclades, ils s'y étaient trouvés bien et ne l'avaient plus jamais quittée.  
Anae avait voulu oublier … tout oublier … Cela n'avait pas été facile tous les jours, mais petit à petit, elle avait surmonté sa peine, loin des folies de grandeurs de Voldemort qui faisait du monde son nouveau terrain de jeu. L'Angleterre toute entière et une bonne partie de l'Europe avaient déjà sombré dans les ténèbres, qui seraient les suivants ?  
Les nouvelles apportées par Drago la replongeait dans la réalité : par petits groupes, aidés de quelques sorciers, les moldus organisaient une résistance discrète, rarement efficace. Les ripostes des Mangemorts en étaient que plus sanglantes et dissuasives.

Le soir tombait doucement sur l'île. Kaly sortit de sa torpeur et quitta l'ombre des arbres pour partir en chasse dans l'île. Le soleil se couchait lentement sur les flots argentés de la Méditerranée, embrasant mer et ciel de mille reflets dorés et roses. Mais au large de lourds nuages chargés de ténèbres se profilaient. Anae frissonna et serra plus fort son fils contre elle : elle espérait que l'orage qui menaçait au loin ne parviendrait pas jusqu'à l'île… Mais rien n'était moins sûr.


End file.
